Tres Joyas
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: El uso indiscriminado del Chi está trayendo consecuencias tanto para el mundo mortal como para los espirituales y divinos, haciendo que colapsen entre sí. Los entes divinos no permitirán esto y deciden hacer algo: arrebatarles el Chi a los maestros para conservar el equilibrio. Po y Tigresa deberán encontrar las Tres Joyas, para poder detener a los seres divinos y salvar sus vidas.
1. Prólogo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

Hola gente, bueno, ¿qué decirles? No puedo quedarme quieto un segundo :v Hace poco terminé mi fic de Zootopia SSR y me sentía incompleto solo llevando al hilo dos historias, necesitaba una tercera a toda costa. Y voilá, he aquí la tercera historia que llevaré al tiempo.

Tenía ganas de escribir otra de KFP porque, además de que me gusta el Tipo, quería tener otras historias de este fandom. Más que todo porque solo tengo un OS y un LF.

Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar y pónganse a leer.

Sé que les va a encantar.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Tiempo después de que Po lograra derrotar a Kai en el mundo de los Espíritus, todo transcurría con la normalidad que caracterizaba al Valle de la Paz. Po había logrado que los habitantes del pueblo aceptaran y convivieran con los pandas de su aldea natal y, aunque no todos estuvieron dispuestos a trasladarse desde los Alpes hasta el agitado Valle, hacerlos trabajar juntos.

Po, como nuevo maestro del Palacio de Jade, había estado dispuesto a enseñarles a los habitantes del Valle el dominio del Chi, así como a los Furiosos, y si en dado caso querían unirse al Palacio como estudiantes, siempre serían bienvenidos. Y luego de dar ese anuncio después de la macro clase que dio luego de su victoria contra Kai, varios pequeños decidieron ir al Palacio para recibir enseñanza.

Claro, en la antigüedad el Palacio tenía la regla de que los que fueran designados a aprender las artes del Kung Fu en este, debían ser elegidos por el maestro a cargo, designado por el Consejo de Maestros o, en su defecto, poseer un talento innato para dicha arte marcial. Se enlistaron cinco pequeños, un cerdo, dos conejos y dos pandas, entre los cuales de estos últimos, para sorpresa de Po, se encontraba Lei-Lei.

Las primeras semanas no impartiría clases él puesto que, como los pequeños eran estudiantes, a Po le parecía correcto que fueran ellos quienes eligieran qué estilo les gustaría practicar de los maestros correspondientes. Shifu le había aconsejado ideando un plan para los nuevos estudiantes. Ellos tomarían juntos una clase con un maestro distinto cada día y de esa manera, elegirían a cual maestro pertenecer.

Se inició con lo más complicado: Tigresa. Su estilo era feroz y se centraba mayormente en el ataque y la fuerza, y cuando a los pequeños les tocó entrenar con los árboles de hierro del Salón, todos se rindieron, todos menos Lei-Lei; la pequeña pandita era reacia a renunciar. Al día siguiente cuando les tocó entrenar con el estilo del maestro Grulla el cual se basaba en equilibrio y flexibilidad, la pequeña no se presentó, siguió entrenando con los arboles de hierro. Al otro día con la velocidad del estilo de Mantis, y al otro con la agilidad de la maestría de Mono y por último, la sutileza de Víbora; Lei-Lei no se presentó a ninguno de los otros cuatro.

Al finalizar la semana los cinco alumnos, agotados y físicamente destruidos, eligieron sus maestros. Uno de los conejos se quedó con Mono y otro con Mantis, el cerdo con Grulla y el otro panda con Víbora, mientras que Lei-Lei, como Po suponía, eligió a Tigresa. La felina había sonreído y abrazado a la pandita, quien reía como niño en una tienda de dulces, no le importaba que las patitas las tuviera vendadas de tanto entrenar en el bosque de hierro, no le importaba lo complicado y agotador que resultaría aprender el estilo de Tigresa, solo estaba feliz.

Y Po al verlas a ambas felices, sonrió también.

Para él no era nada nuevo sus sentimientos hacia la felina, pero todo este tiempo había optado por guardárselos ante la duda de que la maestra no le correspondiese. Algún día se lo diría.

Algún día…

Semanas después cuando los estudiantes de cada maestro alcanzaron el nivel necesario para entrenarlos con el Chi, Po se encargó de impartirles una clase con los maestros presentes sobre cómo controlarlo, o mejor dicho, sobre cómo traerlo a flote. La clase fue rápida, puesto que Po muy bien sabía que al ser apenas estudiantes les costaría bastante el manejo del Chi, sin embargo, lo que sucedió lo dejó sorprendido: todos y cada uno de ellos lo manifestaba con una sencillez increíble.

Era como el día que dio la clase para todos los miembros del Valle luego de lo de Kai, y eso se debió a que los pliegues entre ambos mundos estaban inestables debido a que él volvió del Reino de los Espíritus siendo un mortal, algo que solo por haber tenido ese enorme dominio del Chi (aunque temporal) pudo lograr. Los siete días posteriores a su regreso de dicho mundo cualquiera podía manifestar el Chi y cumplido ese plazo, todo volvió a la normalidad.

O eso creía.

Los alumnos de cada maestro, quienes también eran sus alumnos, soltaban carcajadas incrédulas y alegres por haber conseguido emanar Chi al primer intento; Po, no tanto. Con el saludo correspondiente dio como terminada la clase, los estudiantes imitaron el saludo, saludaron a sus respectivos maestros y se retiraron a sus dormitorios, que estaban en una edificación junto a la de los demás maestros. Los Cinco Furiosos y Shifu parecían mostrar la misma preocupación que Po con respecto a lo del Chi.

—Po —dijo Mono—, ¿eso fue normal?

—No, Mono —respondió alicaído—, no lo es.

—¿Y qué sucede? —quiso saber Tigresa, su traje amarillo con motivos de hojas le resaltaba el ámbar de los ojos.

—No lo sé, Tigresa. —Suspiró—. Pero no debería. Es decir, a nosotros nos costó mucho dominarlo.

—A ti no mucho.

Po sonrió apenado, era cierto que a él no le había costado como a los demás, solo lo dominó de un momento a otro gracias a la ayuda de todos en la aldea de los pandas que enviaron su Chi al mundo de los Espíritus.

—El caso es que no debería pasar —intervino Shifu.

—¿Y por qué los pandas lo usaron tan sencillo cuando lo de Kai; o cuando Po dio la clase? —preguntó Tigresa.

—Porque el mundo de los Espíritus y el de los mortales estaban fluctuando entre sí; Kai era un espíritu guerrero y al entrar en el mortal, alteró el balance de dichos mundos y cuando Po volvió de ese mundo, digamos que los pliegues estaban aún tratando de volver a la normalidad. —Shifu frunció el ceño—. Imagina nuestro mundo como una seda, que también tiene otros pliegues de seda sobre y bajo esta. —Tigresa asintió y Po prestó atención, él no era de rápido entender con esos temas—. Ahora imagina que dos de esas sedas se acercan demasiado y la energía de una influye en la otra, ahí fue cuando lo de Kai y cuando Po logró vencerlo y volver, dichas sedas comenzaron a volver a su distancia normal.

Po apenas logró comprender lo que Shifu decía, no obstante, al parecer Tigresa sí.

—¿Y eso significa que…?

Shifu suspiró y no respondió, al parecer tampoco comprendía lo que pasaba. Po sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente en el Salón y luego de decirles que se prepararan para la cena, salieron del lugar.

* * *

No había sol.

No había luna.

Sin embargo, el cielo brillaba con intensidad y de varios colores: blanco, amarillo, rojo, verde, azul; era como un si un enorme ópalo multicolor hiciera de cielo. La luz que no tenía astro de procedencia atravesaba las nubes tan blancas y finas como la seda más pura. No había suelo, todo flotaba, como en el mundo de los Espíritus, se mantenían en el aire con una suave levitación.

De pronto los elementos, que eran igual a los del mundo mortal, azotaron con fuerza. Una nube de polvo, arena y arcilla formaron un tornado gigante que giraba cada vez más rápido y cuando ya no se podía ver su interior, empezó a reducir la velocidad y una tortuga de proporciones titánicas se manifestó; de un color marrón como la tierra más profunda, un caparazón más negro que la obsidiana que parecía absorber o doblegar la luz cercana y por cola una serpiente blanca que se enrollaba por sobre el caparazón.

Luego fue un enorme vendaval que movía las nubes como si de hojas se tratase, el aire pareció doblarse y temblar, y de la nada, un dragón dorado se manifestó. Sus escamas doradas reflejaban la luz, haciéndolo aún más brillante y un pequeño tornado se movía con furia al final de su cola.

Seguido de él un pequeño fuego apareció levitando solitario en el aire, la temperatura empezó a aumentar, pero no era algo que afectase a los dos titánicos seres que estaban allí. Cada vez más alta hasta que las rocas cercanas empezaron a derretirse en magma, la llama se expandió más y más hasta alcanzar el tamaño de ambos seres, y cambió de forma. Se replegó sobre sí misma y un enorme fénix apareció, de plumas más rojas que la sangre, las de su cola y penacho eran dorado oscuro y en las puntas de las mismas ardían unas llamas.

Después fue un sonido, el sonido del caer del una gota de agua en un bambú. Suave, sutil, armonioso. Y el aire cercano se abrió como una cortina, dejando ver un espejo azul, solo que no era un espejo, era un océano, tan reflejante como el mejor de los cristales. Del agua salió un dragón azul, del mismo tamaño que el dorado, solo que en lugar de sus escamas reflejar la luz, se la tragaba como el profundo océano.

Por último, las nubes en el cielo que habían sido disipadas se reunieron y un trueno retumbó el lugar. Al caer la luz se quebró y de ella surgió un tigre blanco igual de gigante que los demás seres. De pelaje tan blanco como el arco voltaico de los rayos al momento de caer, sus rayas negras parecían vibrar cargadas de electricidad y unas corrientes eléctricas emanaban de su cuerpo.

El tigre pasó la vista por los cuatro seres.

—¿Se han dado cuenta, verdad? —dijo, su voz sonaba como una tormenta.

Las otras criaturas asintieron sin decir una palabra. El tigre frunció el entrecejo y su ánimo, ya de por sí impaciente, se crispó. Con un gesto de su cabeza un rayo cayó del cielo y se suspendió en el aire, acto seguido el rayo giró sobre sí mismo formando una circunferencia y el aire dentro de dicha circunferencia onduló y dejó ver el mundo de los espíritus.

El apaciguado mundo de los espíritus estaba vuelto un caos, su aura que traía paz era tensa y oscura; no tenía ese brillo amarillo verduzco de siempre. Parecía que estuvieran viendo un eclipse en curso, poco a poco todo estaba sumergiéndose en sombras…

—El mundo espiritual y el inframundo están convergiendo —anunció el tigre—. Esto casi pasa una vez, cuando ese yak salió del mundo espiritual al de los mortales. El exceso de Chi que reunió para dicho traslado y el que recolectó en el mortal alteraron los pliegues de las dimensiones.

—¿Qué propones entonces, Byakko? —repuso el dragón azul, su voz sonaba como el caer de las cataratas y aún así, no quedaba duda de que hablaba con una tranquilidad antinatural—. Qilin no se ha manifestado desde lo de ese yak, y de eso hace ya dos meses mortales. Ambos reinos espirituales están chocando. O hacemos algo o esperamos que este choque con ellos o con el mortal.

—Tengo una solución simple, Seiryu —dijo Byakko—; puesto que los mortales están usando en exceso el Chi y alterando el ciclo del mismo, propongo que los detengamos.

—Y dime, genio —habló la fénix, su voz sonaba como el crepitar del fuego, y destilaba enojo en cada palabra—, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo? Los causantes de estos no son todos los mortales, son los que lo enseñan. El Chi es la energía vital, la energía de cada ser viviente, ¿planeas arrebatarle dicha energía a todo lo que esté vivo?

—Suzaku, cierra el pico —cortó el tigre—. No hablo de extraerles el Chi a todo lo que esté vivo, idiota, me refiero a que le extraigamos el Chi, a quienes lo enseñan, a los mortales que poseen parte de nuestro Chi.

—¿Los guerreros sagrados? —La tortuga se mostró interesada, la serpiente que tenía por cola siseó; su voz sonaba como rocas cayendo—. Los únicos que pueden extraerles el Chi a ellos somos nosotros.

—En efecto, Genbu; nosotros. Descenderemos al mundo mortal y extraeremos el Chi que nos pertenece, de esa manera la enseñanza del mismo en masa será evitada.

—Porque al extraérselo, morirán —concluyó el dragón dorado—, y así la enseñanza será menor y con el tiempo podría perderse.

—Y el Chi regresaría a su balance —asintió Byakko. Pasó su vista por cada uno de ellos—. ¿Quién se ofrece a ir primero?

Durante un rato todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

—Yo no —dijo Seiryu—; ni Wang tampoco. Ambos somos dragones, no tenemos en el mundo mortal un cuerpo que se ajuste a nosotros, y encontrar uno que se ajuste a nuestra energía, la resista y no muera, llevará su tiempo.

—Digo lo mismo —apuntó la tortuga—. Son ustedes dos, Byakko y Suzaku, quienes pueden tomar cualquier cuerpo mortal; después de todo en el reino mortal hay tigres y aves. ¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar uno?

—Voy yo —se manifestó la fénix.

Las demás criaturas la miraron y con un asentimiento aceptaron. Seiryu con un movimiento de sus zarpas abrió el aire como si fueran cortinas y entró a una dimensión completamente de agua; Genbu agitó su serpiente y con un siseo de esta una tormenta de arena la envolvió y desapareció; y Wang desapareció con una ondulación del aire.

Solo quedaron el tigre y la fénix.

—Me voy —dijo Suzaku, acto seguido se consumió en fuego.

Byakko parpadeó dejando caer los hombros, el solo pensar que tenía que descender al mundo mortal e introducirse en esos vulgares cuerpos de carne lo irritaba, él prefería estar en su forma etérea. Sin embargo, tenían que hacerlo si querían conservar el delicado equilibrio que había entre los mundos.

Desapareció del lugar volatilizándose en un trueno.

* * *

El entrenamiento secreto de Tigresa era en los lindes del bosque de la montaña donde estaba el Palacio.

Desde la batalla contra Kai y los zombis de jade Tigresa le había pedido que la entrenara de una manera más intensa que los demás Furiosos. Po se había decidido en enseñarle la Paz Interior. Ella había aceptado con un brillo en los ojos al saber que aprendería dicho estado y Po, bueno, él no había podido dormir ese día de la emoción: iba a entrenar a solas con Tigresa. ¿Qué era mejor que eso?

Trazaron un plan de entrenamiento de dos horas tomando como punto de inicio cuando la luna estuviera en su cúspide. El punto era que, pese a que ya llevaban dos meses entrenando la Paz, la maestra no conseguía dominarla.

—Agh… —gruñó molesta al fallar el intento número quince de la noche, se hincó sobre una rodilla y dio un golpe al suelo para desahogarse.

Po se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, colocó sus patas sobre sus rodillas y la miró.

—Ti… —dijo, ella lo miró enojada y agachó las orejas, de seguro esperando una reprimenda o un «Mal otra vez». Po suspiró, habían hecho un acuerdo cuando las clases habían iniciado, ella le permitiría llamarla Ti (aunque solo fuera cuando estuvieran solos) y él no se mostraría impaciente con sus fallos—, la Paz es complicada de obtener. Hay maestros que meditan en una cueva toda su vida para conseguirla y otros lo logran a través del dolor.

—¿Cómo la hallaste tú?

—Por el dolor. —Inspiró sereno, aún no le contaba el asunto de su madre a Tigresa, y hoy no sería ese día.

Ella pareció comprender eso y dejó el tema. Suspiró molesta y un leve gruñido emergió de sus labios.

—Ti —la apaciguó—, yo no soy Shifu. De mi no vas a obtener quejas ni reclamos. Esperaré lo que tenga que esperar.

Tigresa lo miró como lo miraba cuando no comprendía algo.

—¿Por qué?

Po rió.

—Ti, que te apresure a dominarla no significará que lo harás más rápido. Tómate tu tiempo. —Se colocó en posición para meditar—. Imítame; medita.

Ella también se colocó en posición y cerró los ojos, su pecho subía y bajaba casi imperceptiblemente, sus finos bigotes apenas se movían, su pelaje naranja resaltaba contra el amarillo de su traje bajo la luz del satélite. Po sonrió con cariño, se veía tan relajada… como otra Tigresa.

—Vacía la mente y siente todo —murmuró sin dejar de apreciar sus rasgos.

—¿Cómo hago eso?

—Solo relájate.

Por unos momentos solo el silencio y el ulular del frío viento nocturno resonaban en el ambiente, los arboles formaban sombras extrañas en el suelo con la luz de la luna.

—No puedo —comentó ella sin abrir los ojos.

—Sí puedes —la alentó.

—No, Po; no puedo.

—Tigresa, sí puedes. Eres la mejor maestra que he conocido.

—No creo, Oogway era mejor.

—Oogway era mejor, sí, pero Oogway no era tan guapa y bárbara como tú.

—¿Qué? —preguntó abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Oh, Buda, ¿eso lo dijo o lo pensó? Po sintió como si una de las púas de los árboles de hierro se le hubiera atorado en la garganta, mientras los nervios empezaban a jugarle una mala pasada. Tigresa fijaba el ámbar de sus ojos con una ceja arqueada, a lo mejor pensando si de verdad había oído bien.

—Bu-bu-bu-bueno —balbuceó haciendo aspavientos—, tú sa-sabes. Eres la maestra más bárbara y-y-y…

Tigresa se inclinó hacia adelante con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y?

Po podía sentir como esos ojos que tanto le gustaban lo atravesaban, intentando sonsacarle algo. Sin embargo, el destino estaba o en su favor o en su contra, porque antes de que pudiera decir algo más Zeng llegó con ellos nervioso y aleteando.

—Maestro Po —dijo inquieto. Po frunció el ceño, él no era de enojarse por casi nada, pero algo que le molestaba era que le dijeran maestro. Él era Po, y querían que así lo llamaran, ¿les era tan difícil solo llamarlo Po?

—Sí, Zeng —repuso, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, el ave había aparecido en el mejor momento para salvarlo de explicarle a Tigresa lo que dijo sin querer.

—Tiene un mensaje del Emperador.

Lo sucedido hace unos momentos pasó a segundo plano, ambos, Tigresa y Po se dieron una mirada incrédula, ¿qué quería el Emperador con el Palacio de Jade?

—¿Cuál? —quiso saber Po.

—El maestro del Palacio de Jade es requerido de inmediato en el Palacio Imperial, puede llevar un acompañante; de preferencia el anterior maestro del palacio.

Ahora le embargó una extraña sensación, no era miedo, miedo tuvo cuando Kai iba a lastimar a Tigresa y los demás pandas cuando no pudo usar la Llave Dactilar Wuzxi en él, esta vez era como si algo le advirtiera, mas no sabía qué.

Le dio una mirada a Tigresa como una pregunta silenciosa a si quería acompañarlo. Ella apenas sonrió de medio lado y asintió. Po se volvió hacia Zeng.

—¿Por qué motivo nos llama el Emperador?

—Llamó a los guerreros sagrados a presentarse de manera urgente ante él porque… —Zeng parecía contrariado a decirlo.

—¿Por que qué, Zeng? —inquirió Tigresa.

—El guerrero sagrado de la Tortuga Negra ha sido encontrado muerto.

* * *

En fin, bueno mi gente bella comenten qué les pareció.

Como pueden ver, ya pueden intuir de qué irá esta historia, aventura, romance, fantasía y, como no podía faltar porque tengo un maldito trauma con las mitologías, bueno, eso, mitología. Mitología china para llevar :v Y si veo que esto tiene buena aceptación, consideraré la idea de hacer otro pero con japonesa. Oh, por los dioses, ahora que me doy cuenta casi todas mis historias tienen mitología de por medio ._. Tengo que ir al psiquiatra :v Nah, loco pero me quieren, lo sé :v

Comenten si tienen expectativas. Si es una basura o algo decente. ¡Comenten, comenten, comenten! Háganlo y les daré chocolates y galletitas :v


	2. I

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, puede ser un avance, pero loco y ocupado les gusto más :v Vaya, apenas comenzamos y pescaste el nombre perdido que dejé por ahí, vamos bien, muy bien; y con respecto a las personalidades, sí, así las pensé, "acorde a su elemento". Me alegra que te gustara el TiPo leve que coloqué, aunque llegará el momento en que venga la sobredosis, no puedo dejarlos sin suministro hahhaha :v Y con respecto a Lei-Lei, tengo pensada usarla en la historia, tengo que informarme sobre la edad que tiene la pequeña (aunque puedo ponerle la que quiera :v) para ver en qué medida la uso, no te asustes, no la usaré "así" :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Nyu-enaiviV:** gracias por tu review. Vaya, gracias, me alegra que te gustara, dioses, me sacas los colores con tu review. Solo hago lo que puedo, no es para tanto u/-/u, no es la octava maravilla. Bueno, tengo planeado aumentar la intensidad, acción, fantasía, TiPo :v Así que espero que no te aburras en el transcurso del fic. Gracias por leer.

 **joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, y sí, serán más OP que en mi fic pasado, de hecho, ya hay una pelea :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Anonima 3:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, y aprecio que aprecies la redacción, le pongo el cora xd Y mi Beta ayuda mucho también. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Gracias me alegra que te guste, y en cuanto a la mitología se centrará en las chinas, tanto como la que tiene que ver con criaturas, véase las Criaturas Divinas, así como el Budismo. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te gustara, y tendrás batallas, no lo dudes. De hecho, aquí hay una. Gracias por leer.

 **getsugatenshou:** gracias por tu review. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **I**

La zona circundante se redujo a cenizas casi al instante.

Una pequeña llamita apareció flotando en al aire, acto seguido se expandió y las lenguas de fuego dieron forma a una delicada ave que causó que la zona se incinerase apenas colocó sus finas patas en el suelo. Las llamas de fuego recorrían su emplumado cuerpo mientras se detenían en lugares específicos.

La temperatura aumentó en el lugar haciendo que el aire ondulara de lo alta que estaba y poco a poco, sobre su cuerpo, apareció un delicado _Hanfu_ de seda rojo con un motivo de un fénix a su espalda y en su cuello un collar con una _magatama_ hecho a partir de un rubí.

Se miró las alas y las abrió y cerró varias veces, midiendo cuanto de su poder divino pudo ingresar en el mundo mortal sin desestabilizarlo y sin que su cuerpo se volatilizara. Para su sorpresa y molestia, era poco, demasiado poco. Sin embargo, al llevar su ala hacia la _magatama_ en su cuello sintió como dentro de esta había una mayor parte de su poder. Suspiró molesta y cerró los ojos, percibiendo la energía que fluía en ese mundo.

En pocos segundos dio con el paradero del primer Guerrero Sagrado, estaba cerca y era el de la Tortuga Negra, no obstante, percibía a otros tres, el Dragón, el Dragón Imperial y el Tigre, mas no su propio guerrero: el Fénix. Era como si no estuviera, como si no existiera, pero no era posible; estaba vivo.

Lo sabía. Lo sentía. La única explicación posible era que… que no hubiera despertado todavía.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto ya que a finales de cuentas de igual forma tendrías los Chis de ellos, sacudió la cabeza y fijó como objetivo a la energía que tenía parecido a Genbu, el Guerrero Tortuga Negra. Con un movimiento de sus alas se elevó en el cielo, mientras unas pequeñas llamas aparecían en las mismas, y de a poco, la fueron consumiendo hasta que desapareció.

Reapareció en un poblado a no más de veinte kilómetros de donde había descendido, no era muy habitado, si debía ser sincera. Casas de madera repartidas como salpicaduras de tintas sobre un pergamino; al azar, y una especie de escuela hacia el centro del pueblo. Aterrizó en el suelo y las flamas de su cuerpo se apagaron. «Al menos puedo moverme a gusto», pensó, dirigiéndose a la escuela.

Tenía razón, era una escuela de artes marciales. No como un palacio ni mucho menos, pero se veían los alumnos practicando y meditando en las cercanías. Bufó molesta. Por esta misma razón era que el equilibrio estaba inestable. Caminó hasta donde había un zorro de pelaje negro con un traje de kung fu que estaba meditando y se detuvo al frente, este abrió los ojos y los fijó en ella. «La característica de que tiene parte del Chi de Genbu» pensó al ver la heterocromía que este poseía.

—¿El Guerrero Sagrado de la Tortuga Negra? —preguntó con amabilidad, su voz le sonó rara, muy suave y aterciopelada para ser suya.

—Sí —asintió el zorro, y arqueó una ceja analizándola con la mirada—. ¿Y usted…?

No lo dejó terminar la frase. Se lanzó contra él con un ala extendida y cubierta de fuego; solo debía tocar su corazón, el lugar donde el Chi se concentraba, y podría extraerlo. No obstante, él esquivó el intento de agarre y de un movimiento se levantó, le dio un empujón con la pata y saltó hacia atrás. Suzaku chistó y fijó sus ojos en el zorro, este estaba en posición para luchar: guardia alta y buena defensa, aunque su expresión pétrea titubeó un poco al mirarla bien.

—Esos ojos… —dijo.

Suzaku sonrió, obviamente no podía darse cuenta de qué veía, pero lo más probable era que en ese débil y pequeño cuerpo mortal que tenía, alguna parte manifestara su divinidad.

El maestro realizó los pasos que los mortales conocían como la maestría del Chi y su cuerpo se cubrió con un traje tan verde como la más intensa hoja y de un blanco inmaculado, y atacó. Ella esquivó con una gracia casi injusta cada intento de agarre, patada o golpe que el zorro propinaba y cuando encontró una pequeña abertura, atravesó su defensa y logró colocar la punta de su ala en el pecho de este.

Un brillo verde emanó de su pecho que al entrar en contacto con su blanco plumaje se volvió rojo, el maestro dio un salto hacia atrás y se libró de ella. Tan cerca, se dijo, estuvo tan cerca. El zorro negro realizó nuevamente los pasos de la maestría, sin embargo, algo parecía diferente: su pelaje negro empezó a volverse de un marrón tierra hasta los codos y sus ojos bicolores tomaron una tonalidad verde, como si tuviera un inmenso bosque en ellos.

—No puede ser —masculló Suzaku—, este mortal domina los estigmas. —El cambio de color del pelaje en el maestro parecía reacio a tomar sus brazos completos, y ella se percató de que estaba jadeando—. No lo domina por completo. —Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

El maestro se lanzó hacia ella con una velocidad de vértigo y esta vez Suzaku no pudo esquivar el golpe. Por un momento se aturdió, para acto seguido ser dominada por una furia incontrolable. ¡Ese miserable mortal había osado herirla! Llevó su ala al colgante en su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza. Fue como su hubiera tenido un pequeño volcán entre sus plumas, un fuego que brilló en sus plumas y tomó forma de un abanico de todos los colores de la gama de una llama: azul, blanco, rojo y naranja.

El zorro no se cohibió por la aparición del abanico y atacó. Suzaku hizo aparecer un torbellino de fuego con solo mover el abanico de la misma manera en que estuviera espantando a un insecto. El maestro esquivó el tornado en su dirección y este terminó chocando contra la improvisada escuela; los estudiantes salieron dispersados en varias direcciones protegiéndose de las llamas.

El guerrero gruñó feroz y concentrando Chi en sus patas empezó a dar una serie de patadas hacia ella. Suzaku las esquivaba con facilidad, no obstante, la tres últimas fueron más veloces y le acertaron, cayó al suelo y se llevó un ala al pico; un fino hilillo de sangre caía de este.

¿Sangre?

¿Este simple mortal había osado hacerla derramar sangre?

Se puso de pie y apretó el abanico con fuerza.

—Morirás y este pueblo lo hará contigo. —Se llevó el abanico al pecho—. ¡Incendia… —Hizo un movimiento como si cortara el aire—… Suzaku!

El abanico en su ala se consumió en una llama tan roja como la sangre, que luego se expandió por su cuerpo y cada vez más y más. Poco después, hecho completamente de fuego, había un enorme fénix en cuyo centro, se encontraba Suzaku. «Interesante. Puedo hacer una proyección elemental de mi verdadera forma en este mundo mortal». Ella aleteó y la proyección la imitó, elevándose en el cielo con el rugido de las llamas crepitando en el aire. Se suspendió y miró hacia abajo, el pueblo parecía aún más minúsculo de lo que ya era.

Sonrió, fijó como punto la escuela del guerrero, y aleteó con fuerza. Dos enormes tornados de fuego se alzaron a ambos lados del pueblo, se expandieron, y cuando se unieron, el lugar por completo empezó a ser devorado por las llamas que rugían como dragones. Con otro aleteo hizo que el gigantesco tornado se extinguiera. Descendió poco a poco al suelo, mientras su proyección iba desapareciendo; cuando tocó tierra el fuego que la envolvía ahora eran unas llamitas que empezaban a morir, y en su cuello volvió a aparecer la _magatama_ de rubí.

Dio un paso y se tambaleó un poco a la vez que la visión se le desenfocaba.

—Asquerosos cuerpos mortales —masculló.

Caminó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo carbonizado del Guerrero, se agachó y colocó la punta de su ala en el pecho del zorro, donde estaría ubicado su corazón.

— _Trisna_ …

El cuerpo dio un vuelco e inició en combustión, ardió con ferocidad y al cabo de pocos segundos solo quedaba una pequeña piedrita verde dorada en donde habría estado el maestro. Suzaku la tomó y la miró con detenimiento: era el Chi del Guerrero, tan vasto para un mortal y tan minúsculo para un ser divino.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, la guardó en su _Hanfu_ , dio media vuelta y se consumió a sí misma en fuego.

Ya tenía el primero de los cincos Chis a recolectar.

Y tenía que informar a los demás sobre que uno de ellos, aún no despertaba.

* * *

A Tigresa no le importaba mucho el viaje, si tenía que ser sincera. Solo era un viaje a la Ciudad Imperial de dos días de trayecto, sin embargo, estaba viajando con Po, y esa fue la principal razón (por no decir la única) de que hubieran durado un día más. Cada tanto debía parar para que él descansara, lo que se traducía en perdida de valioso tiempo.

Aunque tenía que admitir que en cada parada Po sacaba algo de comer de su mochila y, aunque no lo dijera, siempre era algo apetitoso así como delicioso; en su mayoría eran dumplings de distintos rellenos. Tigresa, pese a que las recurrentes paradas de Po en el bosque o cualquier lugar que pareciera un posible sitio para descansar les sumara horas de viaje al trayecto, no se molestaba en absoluto, había desarrollado una especie de… algo, por Po, que le impedía enojarse con él. Claro, siempre que no sea nada grave. Era parecida a la misma relación que tenía con Lei-Lei.

Lei-Lei.

No se había podido despedir de la pequeña pandita, su pupila, antes de partir del Valle de la Paz, nada más tuvieron tiempo de alistar lo esencial. En las primeras dos noches, mientras Po ya se había quedado dormido, ella se quedaba mirando el cielo estrellado pensando en si la pequeña habría entrenado o no. Para Tigresa era extraño el tener una aprendiz, es decir, durante toda su vida los demás animales se habían alejado de ella y de un momento a otro y por voluntad propia alguien decide que ella es la indicada para enseñarle.

Y curiosamente, los únicos dos animales que habían elegido convivir con ella, sin que se les hubiera impuesto como con los Furiosos, fueron dos pandas.

Dos pandas.

La tercera noche, justo cuando faltaba poco para llegar y la Ciudad Imperial se veía a unos treinta kilómetros al horizonte, decidieron descansar porque para sorpresa de Tigresa, estaba cansada. Encontraron una cueva en una montaña e ingresaron, con unas ramas secas y algo de yesca Po usó su destreza de chef y en un parpadeo hizo una fogata que los calentó a ambos, sacó lo último que quedaba en su mochila, cuatro dumplings, dos para cada uno, y comieron.

Cuando la luna se alzó imponente en lo más alto del cielo, empezó a soplar un viento sumamente frío y aunque ella fuera una maestra entrenada para resistir los elementos, también le afectaba. Se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada contra la pared de roca de la caverna y con los brazos cruzados, en un intento de controlar el frío y no dejar que se notara. Sin embargo, Po la conocía lo suficiente como para notarlo. Caminó hasta ella, se sentó a su lado y le tendió la manta que él había llevado.

—Ten —le dijo.

—Estoy bien. —Tigresa no iba a permitir verse débil, independientemente de que fuera con Po.

Él sonrió con una emoción que ella no supo identificar y se sentó a su lado, a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. Tigresa no dijo nada ni expresó algún movimiento que diera a entender la curiosidad que tenía de saber el por qué lo hizo. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras reacomodaba su posición, algo que le molestaba era no saber el por qué de las cosas.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de dormirse y al instante sintió algo suavecito sobre ella, abrió los ojos de golpe y se dio cuenta de que la manta que Po le había tendido estaba sobre sí, y cuando lo miró, este estaba dándole la espalda. Ella se arrimó a su lado y le lanzó la manta.

—Que no la necesito —se quejó y le dio la espalda. Acto seguido la misma manta volvió hacia ella—. ¿Qué no oíste, Po? —gruñó.

Él hizo un gesto vago con la pata.

—La necesitas, es obvio —dijo, sin volverse—. Solo úsala y ya. —Dio un suspiro, bostezó y se quedó en silencio.

Tigresa masculló por lo bajo el cómo era posible que tuviera que necesitar ayuda, sin embargo, en ningún momento se apartó la manta, tenía que reconocer que abrigaba lo suficiente. Oyó un pequeño ronquido de Po y lo miró. Una pequeña puntadita de culpabilidad la invadió; si ella tenía la manta, qué evitaba que él muriera de frío.

Se acercó un poco más a él y le lanzó un poquito de la manta, lo suficiente como para que alcanzara para los dos.

—Ti —dijo con la voz soñolienta—, te dije que…

—La necesitas —repitió usando las mismas palabras que él—. Solo úsala y ya. Es solo una parte.

Po se arrimó un poco más hacia ella, hasta el punto que sus hombros se tocaban; de improvisto le llegó el recuerdo del abrazo en el puerto de Gongmen y se sintió fuera de lugar. Alejó esos pensamientos de ella y cerró los ojos, debía descansar antes de llegar a la Ciudad Imperial y saber lo que el Emperador quería de ellos.

El sueño parecía reacio a venir, cualquier ruido atraía su completa atención, y no era para menos, estaban en un lugar desconocido. El mínimo quebrar de ramas fuera de la cueva o un sonido extraño captado por sus sensibles oídos que traía el ulular del viento, le quitaba el poco sueño que lograba reunir. Eso, sumado a los pequeños ronquidos de Po.

Suspiró molesta y cuando fue a encontrar una posición más cómoda para poder dormir que solo estar sentada apoyada contra la pared, un regordete brazo la rodeó.

—¿Qué rayos? —murmuró para sí apartando el brazo de Po, quien dormía como un tronco. Lo apartó un poco, pero este se volvió a inclinar hacia ella.

Molesta y tratando de no darle un golpe al panda, se acomodó mejor, aunque algo que pudo notar fue que Po parecía estar calentito. Se le quedó mirando un largo rato y luego bufó. «Solo para ver. Solo para ver». Se movió un poco y se recostó contra él.

Para su sorpresa Po era ridículamente suave y calentito, parecía que él mismo fuera una fogata. Se terminó de acomodar y cerró los ojos.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el sueño se apoderó de ella.

* * *

Cuando Po entró a la Ciudad Imperial se quedó sorprendido, todo era tan… imperial.

Las calles estaban adoquinadas con piedras pulidas y no había casa o negocio que no estuviera pulcro y cuidado; los animales (adultos y niños) llevaban trajes de distintos colores, el único que no aparecía era el amarillo, por lo que Tigresa a su lado resaltaba a todas luces.

Caminaron hasta el Palacio; una edificación que al verla cohibía un poco, dorado en su totalidad y con las puertas principales en jade tallado. Po tragó grueso y miró de reojo a Tigresa.

—¿En qué nos metimos, Ti? —le murmuró.

Ella lo miró de la misma forma, era difícil para cualquiera de los dos apartar la mirada de semejante edificación.

—A mi no me mires, Po —repuso, encogiéndose de hombros—. El Guerrero Dragón eres tú. —A él le pareció detectar cierto tono extraño, como si se divirtiera. Luego meneó la cabeza, descartando eso. Tigresa y diversión no van es la misma frase.

Empujó las enormes puertas dobles de jade y al entrar un rinoceronte con una alabarda les impidió el paso, mas solo bastó con que le aclararan quienes eran y la solicitud del Emperador para que los guiara hacia el salón principal.

Algo que tomó por sorpresa a Po era la distribución del Palacio Imperial, es decir, el Palacio de Jade pese a que no muy grande, habían veces en las que alguno de los estudiantes se perdían, inclusive a Po también le había pasado, pero esto era ridículo. Apenas entraron y ni bien transcurrían tres metros el pasillo se dividía en seis pasillos diferentes, que luego de dividían en más y más. ¿Cómo hacían para traer la comida?

El guardia los guió por los laberínticos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta corrediza y los dejó en un enorme salón, donde había unos enormes pergaminos con caracteres grabados y una pintura de tamaño natural del mismo emperador: un león con un _Hanfu_ amarillo, de melena dorado oscuro y ojos azules así como superiores. Acto seguido la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, dejándolos dentro.

El típico, pero cómodo silencio se formó entre ambos. O bueno, al menos para Po era cómodo, siempre tendía, cuando se quedaban solos, el admirarla en silencio; cada rasgo, cada línea, cada mancha, todo. En cambio, ella tenía la mirada fija en los papiros con caracteres escritos, caminó hasta uno de ellos y se detuvo al frente.

Él fue con ella y se colocó a su lado, notó que una de sus orejas se movía un poco y reconoció esa costumbre. Había estado suficiente tiempo con Tigresa como para reconocer que era una especie de tic de cuando quería saber algo.

—¿Quieres saber qué dice? —le preguntó. Ella lo volteó a ver, fijando sus ojos ámbar en él, asintió y volvió a mirar el pergamino.

—Sé qué dice, solo que no lo entiendo. —Volvió a mover la oreja—. ¿Qué es _Duhkha_?

—Sufrimiento —contestó, recordando las tortuosas clases de Shifu sobre el cómo ser un buen maestro de un Palacio. El solo recordar esas dos semanas luego de lo de Kai leyendo y releyendo pergaminos que parecían hechos de papel de arroz y que amenazaban a volverse polvo con un solo toque, le hacían erizar el pelaje, sin embargo, ahora rendían frutos. Tigresa se volvió y lo miró con curiosidad; Po esbozó una sonrisa—. _Duhkha_ significa sufrimiento, Ti. ¿Y ves eso? —le preguntó, colocándole una pata en el hombro y con la otra señalando los dos papiros junto al primero. Tigresa asintió—. Esos tres forman la _Tri-Laksana_.

—¿Tri-qué?

Po rió.

— _Tri-Laksana_. Shifu me había explicado que es una enseñanza del budismo, ya sabes, nosotros practicamos la meditación, que es parte de eso, solo que supongo que acá en el Palacio Imperial lo toman másen serio.

—Ya. ¿Y qué significa eso? —le preguntó con ese brillo curioso que rara vez notaba. «Felina al fin», pensó. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que esa expresividad con él era producto de Lei-Lei. Suspiró haciéndose una nota mental de agradecerle a la pequeña.

—Si mal no recuerdo explican la naturaleza del mundo percibido. —Apuntó al papiro más a la izquierda—. Ese es _Anitya_ , transitoriedad. —Apuntó al del medio—. Ese es _Anatman_ , insustancialidad. —Apuntó al de la derecha—. Y este como ya te dije es _Duhkha_ , sufrimiento.

Tigresa asintió alternando la mirada entre pergamino y pergamino, Po se percató de que su cola se movía ligeramente.

—¿Y en conjunto qué significan?

Po sonrió por completo.

—No sé.

—¿Qué? —Una pequeña sonrisa tironeaba de la comisura derecha de ella.

—Enserio, no lo sé. —Se llevó la pata libre a la nuca—. Me dormí.

Ella negó con la cabeza y Po se sintió un poco apenado, pero no por completo. Oyeron como la puerta corrediza sonaba y se volvieron hacia la misma. Él le apartó la pata del hombro a Tigresa y las colocó tras la espalda, como ella. Debían mostrar respeto al Emperador.

La puerta se abrió por completo, dejando ver a un animal.

Po arqueó una ceja… ese no era el Emperador.

* * *

—¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó Byakko.

Suzaku abrió los ojos y miró con enojo al tigre. Dejó escapar un poco de aire, que, en realidad, eran enormes llamaradas. Le molestaba cuando entraban en su pequeña dimensión, se suponía que era un lugar creado por y para ella, ¿quién era él para ingresar a la misma?

Pese a que el Mundo Divino era infinito y extenso, cada una de las criaturas que lo habitaban tenía su propio espacio, por decirlo de alguna manera. Un lugar en los que se sentían cómodos y sus habilidades no se veían afectadas. Suzaku nunca había entrado a los de los demás, y como respuesta quería que tampoco entraran al suyo: un espacio con un cielo color ceniza que era iluminado por seis soles, tres de ellos rojos, y lava por suelo.

El tigre, aunque era una entidad divina, y por ende, etéreo, parecía afectarle el estar en su dimensión. Las corrientes eléctricas que por lo general recorrían sus rayas negras se veían débiles y opacas.

—Sí —respondió—. Ya estoy mejor. —Chasqueó—. No sabía que ese miserable cuerpo mortal se debilitaría por una proyección.

—Sabes que el Mundo Mortal es demasiado débil, si alguno de nosotros usara su verdadero poder en él, acabaríamos destruyéndolo, y por consiguiente destruyéndonos a nosotros al desequilibrar los planos.

Suzaku estiró las alas en toda su envergadura y dio unos aleteos; el dorado de su penacho y cola brillaron contra el anaranjado resplandor de la lava.

—¿Le entregaste a Qilin el Chi? —le preguntó a Byakko.

—Aún no.

—¿Por qué? —espetó.

—Hay que entregarle los cinco a la vez.

Suzaku bufó y una nueva llamarada salió de su pico, azotó con su cola, causando que un pequeño tornado de fuego se generara tras sí. Byakko gruñó por lo bajo cuando una pequeña explosión de lava se produjo cerca de él, sacudió una gota que le cayó en la pata como si se tratara de suciedad y una pequeña corriente eléctrica le recorrió la extremidad.

—Si vas a ir ahora —dijo—, ten en cuenta de que nuestros nombres no pueden pronunciarse.

—Yo lo hice —replicó ella, mordaz.

—Por eso mismo creaste una proyección elemental, idiota —gruñó Byakko—. La _magatama_ contiene parte de tu esencia, la suficiente para manifestar un arma del Mundo Mortal acorde a nuestro poder en el mismo, sin embargo, al usar el arma y decir tu nombre lo que haces es forzar a tu cuerpo mortal a contener tu energía divina.

—No me digas… —ironizó.

—Por eso quedaste así. —Byakko parecía a punto de estallar. Con un movimiento de una zarpa el aire se abrió como una cortina, Suzaku pudo apreciar que tras esta se veía un lugar diferente, cielo oscuro y truenos por donde quiera—. Solo recolecta esos Chis lo más rápido posible —dijo, e ingresó a ese lugar. El aire onduló y volvió a ser el mismo.

Suzaku sacudió la cabeza, preparándose mentalmente para volver a descender al Mundo Mortal, más en específico, para volver a esa prisión que era esa envoltura mortal. Suspiró emanando una nueva bocanada de aire y se consumió en fuego.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste.

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	3. II

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, tu deducción es 50-50, sí, en parte se debe a que como es un poder Divino, no se puede manejar del todo a la perfección y también por lo de que es un gran poder; como verás para poder hacerle frente se necesita a más de uno. La árticularidad de los ojos, la explico aquí, e irá variando con respecto a que cada bestia descienda, y con lo de las personalidades... Bueno, sí y no, algunos son parecidos a sus bestias, otros no xD Y sí, habrá más de budismo xD Bueeeeno, con "usarla de dicho modo" ya veremos, ¿por qué no? No lo sé, ¿me animaré? :v. Gracias por leer.

 **joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, y sí, habrá más menciones sobre el budismo en el fic y con lo del tornado, no me había dado cuenta, pero bueno xD. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Gracias me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Sus cuerpos mortales son eso: cuerpos mortales, se explicará más de ello con el avanzar de la historia. Gracias por leer.

 **Jaqueline:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **II**

Descender de nuevo al mundo terrenal fue peor que la última vez.

Cuando las lenguas de fuego terminaron de materializar su cuerpo, su _magatama_ y su _Hanfu_ , abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sentía como su poder, suelto con libertad en el Mundo Divino y aún más en su propia dimensión, la abandonaba, dejándola con una mísera y minúscula parte, lo suficiente como para que el Mundo Mortal no se desequilibrase… aún más.

Oteó la zona, había aparecido en una especie de linde, una entrada a un bosque, montañas enormes se alzaban a lo lejos, y más cerca, un poblado de mortales, con un castillo dorado cuyo color se intensificaba aún más con los rayos del sol. Estiró el cuello, escuchando como le crujían los huesos. Era horrible tener un cuerpo mortal. Espiró aire caliente, que formó una pequeña ondulación en el aire y cerró los ojos, percibiendo la ubicación de los demás guerreros sagrados.

El guerrero de Byakko estaba casi llegando al poblado, y en el mismo, había dos más: el Dragón y el Dragón Imperial. Sin embargo, no percibía a su propio guerrero, detectaba pequeñas ondas de su propio Chi en el aire circundante, mas no lograba dar con su guerrero. Aún no había despertado, era obvio, pero ¿dónde estaría?, si no despertaba para cuando terminara de recolectar los demás Chis, todo habrá sido en vano.

Abrió y cerró las alas, acostumbrándose a la sensación de aprisionamiento de ese cuerpo y levantó vuelo.

En ese castillo había dos guerreros... sería mejor terminar con ellos.

Con otro suspiro y cubriendo su cuerpo de fuego, se precipitó hacia el dorado castillo.

* * *

Ese no era el emperador, era demasiado tosco para serlo. Tigresa había visto una vez al Emperador en una pintura que habían mandado a todos los lugares de China cuando este fue coronado, y ese león no era él; de eso estaba segura.

Tras la puerta corrediza había un león de pelaje amarillo oscuro, casi marrón y una expresión seria así como decidida. Fijó en ella sus ojos oscuros y duros cuando dio un paso al entrar, la analizó de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño, su melena, corta al frente y atada con una coleta atrás, se meció cuando fijó su mirada en Po.

—¿El maestro del Palacio de Jade y guerrero Dragón? —preguntó, su voz era igual de dura que su carácter; parecía estar a punto de atacar en cualquier momento.

—Soy yo —saludó Po, con una sonrisa; hizo el saludo para con los maestros y volvió a llevar sus patas tras la espaldas. El león no respondió el saludo, solo fijó de nuevo la mirada en Tigresa; eso la molestó un poco. ¿Qué tanto le miraba?—. El Emperador me convocó por la muerte del guerrero Tortuga Negra y traje a mi compañera y alumna, la maestra Tigresa, como acompañante. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Tú eres?

¡Usted!, pensó Tigresa, estaban en el Palacio Imperial, no podía tutear a los demás. Movió la cola con un nervioso enojo y se mantuvo firme.

—Fai Wong —respondió él—; el guerrero Dragón Imperial.

Po abrió los ojos como platos y Tigresa se sorprendió, ambos se descruzaron de patas por la impresión. Po dio un paso al frente, incrédulo, mientras ella trataba de entender si había oído bien. Sí, oyó bien, su oído era algo de lo que no dudaba.

¿Existían dos guerreros dragones?

—¿Dragón Imperial? —dijo Po, señalándolo dudoso—. ¿Eso existe o te lo estás inventando?

El león, Fai, gruñó, apretó ambas patas con sus garras al aire y se alisó el traje de entrenamiento negro.

—Lo estás viendo, ¿no? —Su voz tenía ese peligroso tono de advertencia.

Po dio un paso más hacia él y lo vio como si fuera una rareza.

—No me lo creo —afirmó—. Yo he leído los rollos para maestros y solo aparecen cuatro bestias sagradas: Byakko, Suzaku, Seiryu y Genbu. No hay un quinto.

—No es algo que un simple maestro de palacio deba saber —siseó Fai, casi con un gruñido. Miró a Tigresa—. Y mucho menos uno que no le explica a sus estudiantes el código de etiqueta.

Tigresa alzó la guardia sin moverse un ápice, molesta.

—Oye, oye, no metas a Tigresa en esto. —Po pareció molesto, algo raro en él; él no era de molestarse con facilidad. ¿Fue por ella? Se volvió y la miró, sonrió con alegría, esas sonrisas tan de él y se giró hacia Fai—. Yo la veo normal, con algo más de barbarosidad, pero normal.

Por alguna razón desconocida para ella, a Tigresa le gustó que dijera eso.

—El amarillo no es para los plebeyos. —Fue lo único que dijo Fai.

—¿Qué? —se confundió Po.

—El amarillo solo lo usan los Emperadores y los de su casa —murmuró Tigresa, molesta. Fai sonrió con arrogancia.

—Exacto, maestra. —Hizo una pausa—. Y tú no tienes linaje de la casa del Emperador, y la casa de los Tigres desapareció hace decenios.

Eso tocó una fibra sensible en Tigresa. Su linaje. Su familia. Quién era. No sabía nada de su pasado, más allá de que la dejaron en un orfanato. ¿Pero por qué? Po notó esto e ignoró por completo a Fai para centrarse en ella, dio dos pasos y se colocó a su lado, colocándole una pata en el hombro.

—Ti, ¿estás bien? —susurró, preocupado.

Ella miró esos ojos jade y una de las comisuras de sus labios se tensó en una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que si Po pudo encontrar su casa que estuvo escondida todo este tiempo en los Alpes, tal vez la suya propia también lo estuviera.

Ellos podrían estar allí afuera, sin saber de su existencia.

Le asintió a Po sin dejar de verlo y volvió a mostrarse impertérrita, fijó sus ojos ámbares en Fai y dijo con toda la frialdad del mundo:

—¿Acaso tú sabes si la tengo o no, guerrero Dragón Imperial? —desafió.

Fai se sorprendió por su contestación y acto seguido sonrió desafiándola. Sin embargo, al abrir los labios para responder, un temblor azotó el castillo; Tigresa cayó de rodillas, Po a su lado y Fai se estabilizó como pudo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Po—. Ti…

—Estoy bien, Po —respondió ella a la pregunta no musitada. Miró a su alrededor, los pergaminos estaban arrugados en el suelo y la temperatura inexplicablemente empezó a subir.

—Es idea mía o… —comenzó.

—Sí —concordó ella—; hace calor.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Fai, abrió de golpe la puerta corrediza y gritó al aire—. ¡SALGAN DEL CASTILLO! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! —Cerró con fuerza y se aseguró que la puerta estuviera sellada en su totalidad—. Ni se les ocurra moverse —les ordenó a Po y Tigresa, casi lanzando cuchillas con los ojos.

Ambos asintieron aún aturdidos por el cambio tan drástico del león. Otro temblor hizo vibrar el castillo desde sus cimientos y la temperatura volvió a aumentar; parecía un horno. Tigresa comenzó a sentir el calor y comenzó a jadear un poco, Po a su lado le tomó la pata y la miró a los ojos.

—Todo estará bien, Ti —susurró, con cariño.

Un gesto muy bonito, pero ella no veía el cómo todo iba a estar bien, algo estaba haciendo temblar el castillo y aumentando la temperatura, y eso no era precisamente algo solucionable. Algo grande debía estar pasando.

Sintió el tacto de Po, suave y cariñoso, y algo esponjoso, en su pata, lo que la hizo sentirse rara, por lo general ella no tenía muchas sensaciones en sus patas porque tantos años entrenando con el bosque de hierro del palacio la había insensibilizado, ¿entonces por qué percibía el suyo?

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió que Fai realizaba los pasos de la maestría del Chi y luego de que emitiera un tenue brillo dorado, los realizó de nuevo. Tigresa, confundida por el por qué realizaba los pasos dos veces, se impresionó cuando vio que esta segunda vez, no era solo Chi lo que emanaba, sino que el color de su pelaje pasó de un amarillo casi marrón a un dorado intenso hasta el nivel de los codos, como la fachada del castillo. Él se tambaleó cuando el castillo fue azotado por otro temblor, sin embargo, la temperatura no subió, Fai parecía emanar una pequeña corriente de viento de sí mismo.

Se volvió para mirarlos y… ¡sus ojos! Sus ojos cambiaron de color, se habían vuelto de un gris tan intenso que parecía ceniza de incensarios, también notó que en sus patas y sus pies se arremolinaba una pequeña corriente de viento. «¿Qué demonios es él? —Miró a Po—. ¿También Po puede hacer eso?»

Cuando habló, su voz parecía oírse muy lejos, como en un túnel.

—¡Prepárense!

—¿Prepararnos? —reaccionó Po, sorprendido—. ¿Para qué?

Fai no respondió, estiró sus brazos en ambas direcciones, uno hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo, el oxígeno del aire bajó de golpe, causándole un ligero mareo a Tigresa, y él junto ambas patas en una palmada, acto seguido se movió quedando de frente a ellos, sosteniendo lo que era una línea semitransparente que flotaba en el aire.

¿Qué demonios?

Fai hizo un gesto de tirar de la línea y un vacío inundó la habitación, como succión. Se notaba que hacía mucho esfuerzo para estirar lo que sea que fuera esa línea, ensanchándola. Dos temblores del castillo después, Fai había abierto la línea, y a través de ella se veía la Ciudad Imperial, como una delicada pintura que amenazara con destruirse al mínimo roce; se veía etérea. Era… ¿eso era un portal?

—¡Crucen! —ordenó Fai.

—¿Cruzar? —La voz de Po titubeó—. ¿Cómo?

—¡Salten! —Le estaba costando de verdad.

—Po —reaccionó Tigresa, apretándole la pata—. Vamos.

Él pareció aturdido y ambos, sin soltarse y sin dudar, corrieron hacia la abertura y saltaron. Todo se puso oscuro de repente, Tigresa no pudo respirar, no podía ver, no podía oír; no podía nada. Instantes después sus pies tocaron tierra firme, tambaleándose y cayendo al suelo de rodillas, quedando mareada por el cruce. Oteó a su alrededor y vio a cientos de animales corriendo en todas direcciones y a Po agarrándose la garganta, respirando entre jadeos.

Momentos más tarde el portal por donde habían cruzado se había disipado, quedando una débil línea que parpadeaba extinguiéndose, acto seguido, durante los últimos momentos de vida de esa línea cada vez más delgada, Fai apareció y cayó al suelo, gateando y respirando con jadeos. Él tenía aún el pelaje de los antebrazos de un dorado intenso y cuando alzó la mirada, un fino hilillo de sangre le caía por la barbilla.

Tigresa no tuvo tiempo para preguntar, porque un nuevo temblor, esta vez acompañado del sonido de una fuerte explosión, le hizo alzar la vista y buscar el origen del sonido, quedándose de piedra: una pavorreal tan rojo y brillante como el sol, impactaba grandes bolas de fuego contra el Castillo Imperial que creaba con el batir de sus alas. ¿Qué… qué estaba pasando allí?

Inclusive a la enorme altura que el animal se encontraba, ella pudo sentir, como si una parte de su alma se lo gritara a toda voz, cuando la pavorreal movió la cabeza lentamente y los enfocó. Su voz, suave y aterciopelada, sonó dentro de su mente.

—Los tengo…

La pavorreal desapareció de improvisto; se consumió en fuego y donde antes había estado, una pequeña columna de humo negro, como de un volcán, ascendía en espirales hacia el cielo. Tigresa había peleado antes contra enemigos extraños, como Kai, y sabía que no se iban así como así; iba a atacar. Se puso de pie de inmediato, como si le hubieran inyectado adrenalina directo en la sangre, y se volvió hacia Po para advertirle.

—Po… —No pudo terminar; no supo cómo, no supo por qué, pero percibió de alguna forma que esa pavorreal aparecería allí, frente a él, sintió el calor empezando a elevarse en un punto exacto a tres pasos de Po—. ¡Aparta! —Se abalanzó contra él y lo empujó lejos.

Un instante después, como si un sol se materializara en el punto exacto que había percibido, una llama muy pequeña, muy caliente y muy brillante apareció, sus lenguas formaron el contorno de la pavorreal y un ala se enrolló alrededor de su cuello. Tigresa tragó grueso como pudo, sintiendo la saliva como agua hirviendo que le quemaba por dentro, mirando los ojos del ave; dos ojos que en lugar de pupila tenían un pequeño fuego crepitando, y el iris era tan rojo como la sangre.

Cuando esos dos fuegos crepitantes buscaron sus ámbares, todas las fuerzas la abandonaron, se sintió tan débil como una cachorra que separaban del seno de su madre. ¿Qué le había hecho?

—¿Quién lo diría? —dijo la pavorreal torciendo su pico en una sonrisa. Acercó su ala libre a su pecho y una luz entre ambas de un rojo intenso comenzó a brillar; Tigresa comenzó a sentirse con sueño…

La visión comenzó a oscurecérsele por los lados a la vez que se sentía más y más débil, oyó a Po gritar su nombre, pero sonaba como si ella estuviera bajo del agua, lejano, muy lejano, y cuando creyó que ese sería su final, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espina, erizándole el pelaje. El agarre en su cuello cesó y la hizo caer como un peso muerto, antes de desmayarse unas patas la tomaron por la cintura y la depositaron con suavidad en el suelo.

Lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad lo engullera fue un tigre.

Un tigre blanco.

* * *

Po luego de gritar el nombre de Tigresa, devorado por la angustia que tenía y el temor de que esa ave le hiciera algo, había realizado los pasos de la maestría del Chi seguidos de los de la Paz Interior. Percibía todo más lento, las respiraciones de Fai y los aguditos gemidos de dolor que daba, los movimientos de los animales que huían a la redonda, y la forma en que Tigresa perdía las fuerzas. Sin embargo, cuando iba a atacar a la pavorreal, una luz iluminó su campo visual, fue demasiado intensa que ni con su Paz Interior pudo preverla; entrecerró los ojos dispuesto a atacar, pero cuando parpadeó, la pavorreal ya no la sostenía.

Estaba dos metros a lo lejos; había impactado contra una pared.

Volvió su mirada hacia donde Tigresa estaba y vio que un tigre blanco con hábito de viajero la depositaba con cuidado sobre el suelo, él se miró la pata, abriéndola y cerrándola varias veces; si no hubiera sido por la Paz Interior y el Chi que estaban activados a la vez, no habría sido capaz de notar que alrededor del tigre parecía haber una especie de tensión, como el lugar donde va a caer un rayo.

—¡Maldito mortal! —gritó la pavorreal, la pared donde había impactado comenzó a derretirse y a su alrededor, el suelo empezó a burbujear. «¿Lava?»

Ella se puso de pie y de su _hanfu_ empezaron a emanar lenguas de fuego de todas las gamas de colores de una llama: rojo, naranja, azul, amarillo, cubriéndola por completo dándole un aspecto aterrador. Solo sus ojos, que tenían una llama crepitante donde debiera estar la pupila, era lo único que se veía. Sin embargo, Po estaba muy impresionado, y más que todo enojado, como para sorprenderse; el tigre blanco ni se inmutó.

—¿Eres la Bestia Sagrada del Fénix, cierto? —preguntó con tono calmado y bueno, era como Shifu, pero amable.

¿Suzaku?, pensó, ¿esa pavorreal era Suzaku? Suzaku hizo un sonido que pareció un chirrido, un gruñido, un grito y un bramido, todo a la vez, y expulsó de sus alas dos enormes bolas de fuego hacia el tigre blanco, éste se volvió hacia Po y le sonrió. En ese momento supo por qué no se alteraba por Suzaku: era ciego, sus ojos tenían ese color blanco lechoso de los invidentes.

—La tigresa —musitó con los labios sin formar palabra, su cuerpo empezaba a iluminarse por las bolas de fuego que iban hacia él, dándole un perfil tenebroso. Po lo entendió, le quiso decir que tomara a Tigresa y la pusiera a salvo.

Puesto que tenía la Paz Interior como el Chi activados, de varios pasos llegó con ella, la cargó al estilo princesa, sabiendo que si se llegaba enterar de que lo hizo lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente, y de varias zancadas la puso en un lugar seguro, recostándola contra la pared. Se veía linda así dormida, en calma, si se ponía a pensar nunca la había visto dormir.

Cuando se giró hacia el tigre para ayudarlo, vio cómo las dos esferas de fuego explotaron donde antes estaban Tigresa y él.

—¡No! —se alarmó, no obstante, un rayo que cayó del cielo disipó de golpe las llamas, creando un círculo de llamas agonizantes alrededor del tigre, y más cerca de él, un círculo de electricidad creaba pequeños arcos.

Él se encontraba con un brazo estirado y un dedo apuntado hacia el cielo, el pelaje por completo de sus brazos pasó del color blanco al purpura y por los mismos pequeñas corrientes eléctricas oscilaban.

—Verás, Bestia Sagrada Suzaku —dijo el tigre—, es interesante que una de las cuatro descendiera a este simple mundo mortal. —Suspiró—. Sin embargo, no dejaré que me mates tan fácil…

—Eres un asqueroso mortal, ¡no tienes derecho a decir mi nombre, mucho menos a tocarme! —Cada paso que daba hacia el tigre dejaba una huella negra como el carbón en el suelo que no llegaba a derretirse—. ¡Muere y dame tu Chi! —Espiró, y más que un suspiro fue una exhalación de fuego.

—Este mortal tiene nombre: Shu Huang… —Hizo los pasos de la maestría del Chi y un rayo, seguido del trueno cayó sobre él, por un momento Po se asustó, sin embargo, la enorme cantidad de energía se moldeó alrededor de sus brazos; era como si de su torso salieran los rayos.

En un instante estaba allí, al siguiente no. Desapareció en un parpadeo. Po lo buscó al igual que Fai y Suzaku, sin encontrarlo. Y de pronto… dos flechas de energía surcaron el aire calentándolo tanto que crearon truenos y se clavaron en ambas alas de la pavorreal, para momentos después desaparecer, dejando ver las heridas en ella. El fuego la envolvió de nuevo, sanándola, y soltó un grito enojado, seguido de una llamarada.

En el cielo, Po logró advertir que en varios puntos casi a la vez, aparecía y desaparecía una luz, destellando. Prestando más atención y gracias a su Paz, se dio cuenta que no era al mismo tiempo, eran en intervalos muy pequeños, y no era una simple luz, era el tigre.

Se movía en el cielo destellando, y creando el contorno de un círculo. Cuando pareció formar el círculo en sí, una fina línea brillante, varias flechas fueron disparadas, generando truenos. Era demasiado rápido para que cualquiera lo viera, pero Po apenas lograba captarlo, él flotaba en un punto, disparaba, se movía en un destello hacia otro punto y volvía a disparar, y así sucesivamente hasta que disparó no menos de veinte veces.

El círculo en el cielo parpadeó y murió, y Shu derrapó hacia atrás en el suelo, usando una pata para frenar el impulso, dejando en el suelo profundas marcas. Su pata parecía tener un delicado guante purpura de pura electricidad, y en su otra pata un arco completamente de energía, que asemejaba a un arco voltaico, brillaba con fuerza; alzó la vista y sonrió, denotando que de sus ojos, manaba un pequeñísimo hilo de luz.

—… y es el guerrero sagrado del Tigre.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste.

 **LO SIENTO, PERDON, GOMMEN, SORRY, Y TODAS LAS FORMAS DE DISCULPAS EXISTENTES POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR CAPÍTULO. HABÍA ESTADO MUY OCUPADO: TÉSIS, PASANTIA, TRABAJO, ESCUELA Y DEMÁS. Prometo que de ahora en adelante subiré capítulo a más tardar cada quince días para que no se me venga encima todo lo que tengo.**

Espero entiendan.

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	4. III

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, ya sabemos que nos ibamos a ir al infierno, y pues Fran ya nos tiene un buen cupo jajaja xD Sí, hum... ¿quién será el guerrero que falta? :v En cuanto a Po, pues, sí, tengo pensado hacerlo bien prah en capítulos siguientes, y para el enfrentamiento final, uf, jaja, lo que tengo pensado :v Jaja, nah, Shu no pretenderá a Ti, porque no podrá lksdjflsdkjfksd :v No es un simulacro, repito, ¡no es un simulacro! Los Guerreros están cayendo, los Guerreros están cayendo; ¿qué está pasando doctor García :v?... Mal intento de meme, lo sé :v . Gracias por leer.

 **joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, y sí, se va a intensificar y aquí verás de lo que es capaz Fai. Gracias por leer.

 **ryu mamoru:** Gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste; sí, serán más fuertes que los inmortales; tendrá su protagonismo, aunque no sé si pondré el TiPo en peligro. Si ya se sabe que será el final TiPo, ¿qué sentido tiene alargar lo inevitable?. Gracias por leer.

 **Santoryu:** gracias por tu review. Thanks. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, han de ser creídos porque, lógico, son dioses xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Jaja, me alegra que te gustara Fai; ¿candidato para Tigresa? Quien sabe :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, de verdad; y sí, de eso no te preocupes, verás más de los secundarios, sobre todo de Shu y Fai en este capítulo xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 3:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te vaya gustando, no querras estar junto a Tigresa cuando despierte, y sobre Po, debes leer para saber xd. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **III**

El efecto de haber llegado al primer estado era demasiado doloroso y estaba empezando a repercutir en él, si eso dolía tanto, ¿cómo hacía el tigre para soportar estar en el segundo y moverse con esa libertad? Fai solo había estado en aquel estado una sola vez, logrando dominarlo, pero el precio por eso fue estar casi tres días inconsciente. Y he ahí al Guerrero Tigre, luchando a sus anchas con la Bestia Sagrada del Fénix.

Se logró poner de pie, conteniendo una expresión de dolor, era como si le clavaran agujas en toda la piel; una tortura. No obstante, debía ayudar al Guerrero Tigre, podría ser muy veloz, pero no tenía que ser un genio para deducir que para vencer a un ser divino uno solo no sería suficiente. Shu Huang, como había oído presentarse al tigre blanco, estaba cubierto de electricidad. Las nubes en el cielo eran cada vez más negras, obstruyendo la luz del sol, y dándoles a ambos, él y Suzaku, un aspecto de otro mundo: uno con arcos voltaicos en cada línea negra del cuerpo, brazos y piernas como si tuviera una armadura de energía, de la cual la misma formaba una especie de carcaj en la espalda y un arco en su pata izquierda, sumado a que de los ojos un fino hilillo de luz manaba; Suzaku, en cambio, parecía salida del mismo infierno, todo el cuerpo cubierto de llamas, brillando de rojo, azul, naranja, amarillo, y el motivo de fénix en la espalda de su hanfu brillaba de dorado, tan dorado como el sol.

Shu dio un pequeño salto y al segundo siguiente ya no estaba allí, sino que estaba varios metros en el cielo, donde las nubes atronaron con fuerza, con el rugido de un trueno contenido, estiró la pata como si tensara la cuerda de un arco y un chorro enorme de energía salió de su carcaj y formó una línea recta entre sus dos patas: una flecha. O al menos, dedujo Fai, es a lo que más se le parecía. Disparó. El aire de la trayectoria se calentó tanto que un trueno retumbó mientras la flecha se movía, pero Suzaku, quien ya había sido anteriormente atravesada por los proyectiles movió su abanico, que le pareció raro al león porque era lo único de ella que no estaba cubierto en esa armadura de fuego, y una enorme bola de fuego salió propulsada hacia la flecha.

Ambas energías, fuego y rayo, chocaron en el aire, generando una explosión digna de ser comparada con fuegos artificiales. Fai salió de la impresión que le generó la explosión y miró su cuerpo, aún tenía ese incesante dolor que se intensificaba con cada respiración, su pelaje, al menos hasta los codos, seguía del mismo tono dorado, por lo que sus ojos, supuso, debían seguir manifestando el haber entrado en el primer estado. «Bien —pensó—, ahora debo ver cómo mato a Suzaku.» La idea le sonaba descabellada, sin embargo, algo de cierto debía tener aquel pensamiento. Por lógica los entes divinos no pisarían el mundo mortal porque sí, y de hacerlo, como en este caso, es imposible que estén al cien por cien de su poder, deben estar limitados o matarían todo con solo parpadear.

Alzó la mirada para ver a Shu y se percató, o eso imaginó por su lenguaje corporal, que estaba cansado, y no era para menos, si estar en el Anitya ya de por sí era doloroso y difícil, estar en el Anatman, como Shu, no había de ser un paseo por un estanque; era dolor puro.

Suzaku ascendió con un rugido de ira y quedó suspendida en el aire, con las alas abiertas en toda su envergadura, y cuando las cerró con un aleteo, pequeñas esferitas de fuego, de menor tamaño que la anterior pero mayor en velocidad, se propulsaron hacia el tigre. Shu logró esquivar las dos primeras, pero las otras cinco se movían tan rápido que le dieron varios golpes en cuestión de segundos; el tigre blanco, ahora empezando a notársele el cansancio, levantó una pata al cielo e hizo un gesto como si llamara a alguien, y entonces las nubes retumbaron con fuerza, no como antes, que solo tronaban, sino que parecía que estuvieran conteniendo una bestia o un ser tan infinitamente poderoso que la tierra temiera que asomara un fracción de su poder.

Suzaku alzó la vista al cielo, donde los oscuros nubarrones callaron, nada se oía, Fai estaba seguro que podría escuchar el aleteo de una mariposa monarca con total claridad, era… la calma antes de la tormenta, ya que con un nuevo gesto de Shu, un tigre de proporciones enormes hecho completamente de rayos descendió, su rugido dejó pequeño al sonido de los truenos, y su brillo eran tan cegador como mil relámpagos. Y claro, Suzaku no tuvo el tiempo para responder puesto que, divinidad o no, no pudo prever semejante ataque, que al impactar contra ella, la dejó estática en el aire, como si los rayos la ataran o le impidieran moverse.

Fai estaba sin palabras, sabía que el segundo estado era poderoso, él lo había experimentado una vez, pero no tanto. Ese nivel de poder era demencial, y eso no era lo que le sorprendió; lo que lo hizo era pensar qué sería capaz de hacer Shu si llegase a entrar en el tercero. El Guerrero Tigre reapareció en el suelo con un haz de luz, cayendo de cuatro patas al suelo y tosiendo sangre. Fai se acercó corriendo a él, aunque fue el maestro del Palacio de Jade quien llegó antes.

El Guerrero Dragón, recordó, se había olvidado por completo de él y su aprendiz; buscó con la mirada a la tigresa y la encontró protegida contra una pared, desmayada y con un pequeño aro de fuego rodeándola, quemando muy despacio la grama que sobresalía de los adoquines. «¿Sería posible que…?»

—Shu —dijo el Guerrero Dragón, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Po, cierto. Po y Tigresa—, ¿te encuentras bien? —Fai se extrañó, ¿cómo había llegado tan rápido si estaba más lejos que él? Entonces reparó en que el panda tenía un atuendo distinto al pantaloncillo que traía, parecía una especie de hanfu blanco con un diseño de un dragón, mangas negras y un bordillo dorado, aunque mucho más ajustado que un hanfu normal y a la cintura una cinta roja—. ¿Por qué toses sangre? —Se volvió hacia Fai—. ¿Por qué está tosiendo sangre?

¿Es que acaso no lo sabía? Se supone que era un maestro, ¿cómo no iba a saber que ese era uno de los efectos de Anatman en el cuerpo?

Fai no le respondió, solo le frunció el ceño como único gesto.

—Pueden —musitó Shu, con un hilillo de sangre recorriéndole la mandíbula, este tomó un brillo extraño por las corrientes eléctricas que oscilaban en las rayas negras de su rostro—, echarme una pata con esto. —Las respiraciones que daba eran fuertes, sonoras y generaban cierta estática que le hacía cosquillas en el pelaje—. Se me haría difícil matarla. —Giró la mirada y la centró en Po—. ¿Puedes entrar en el segundo estado?

—¿El segundo qué? —preguntó Po, perplejo.

Fai gruñó por lo bajo, por qué le tenía que haber tocado ese inepto como compañero contra Suzaku. Alzó la vista para buscar a la pavorreal y vio que el efecto que le causó el enorme tigre de rayos que Shu le lanzó, sea el que hubiera sido, estaba pasando… demasiado rápido, ya estaba recuperando la movilidad.

Dio un paso al frente, apartando a Po con un ligero empujón, aunque le transmitió el mensaje que quería: si no sirves, no estorbes. El león realizó los pasos de la maestría del Chi por segunda vez, respirando profundo a su vez. El pelaje de sus brazos volvió a su color amarillo oscuro, el dolor intenso que tenía al moverse o respirar se fue, dejando paso a una calma agradable; podía percibir las variaciones en las corrientes de aire, las calientes, las frías, las rápidas y las lentas, su cuerpo y sentidos parecían ser parte del mismo aire. Abrió y cerró las patas, condensando una gran corriente de viento en ellas, moldeándolo con solo pensarlo y formando dos cuchillos cuernos de ciervo. La corriente de aire de los cuchillos manaba en dos sentidos, hacia adelante, esperando que él la usara para atacar y otra hacia atrás, subiendo por sus brazos hasta sus hombros, como pequeños huracanes en sus extremidades.

Dio un paso más hacia Shu y cuando colocó el pie en el suelo, no lo hizo realmente, estaba caminando en el aire, levitando unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Era increíble cómo el segundo estado lo hacía casi uno solo con su elemento, así como Shu manipulaba el rayo con una sencillez asombrosa, él lo hacía con el viento. Lanzó una mirada superior al Guerrero Dragón, denotándole que ni queriendo podría llegar a esos estados que ambos poseían.

—Esto —dijo Fai con superioridad— es el segundo estado: Anatman.

Po lo veía con la boca abierta a toda su capacidad, sorprendido, pero más que todo con un brillo en los ojos como un niño pequeño que miraba algo fascinante. Bufó molesto y se dirigió a Shu.

—¿Crees que yo sea suficiente? —le preguntó.

El tigre blanco frunció los labios ensangrentados.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad—. La idea era que el Guerrero Dragón, que es de agua, fuera quien me ayudara. Es decir, Suzaku es la Bestia Divina del fuego, lógicamente el agua la vencería fácil. Tú eres viento. —Lo señaló completo, el hilo de sus ojos lo hacían parecer al borde de la muerte—. Sería lo contrario, aumentarías su fuego.

—No necesariamente —terció Fai—. Sí, el viento alimenta el fuego, pero mucho viento lo extingue. También podría disminuir el oxígeno del aire y evitar que ella haga combustión.

El rugido de Suzaku en el cielo cuando se liberó de los efectos del ataque de Shu fue colosal, y el fuego, reaccionando a su voluntad, formó un pequeño aro sobre ella, extendiéndose, disipando las nubes negras de tormenta que Shu había traído y tiñendo el cielo de un rojo casi lava. La temperatura subió mucho y lo empezó a afectar un poco, incluido al tigre, aunque el Guerrero Dragón estaba como si nada, con la vista en el cielo y sin mostrar síntomas del exorbitante calor.

Shu logró levantarse, aunque se tambaleaba un poco, un hilo de sangre empezó a caerle de la nariz; estaba en las últimas.

—Necesito tiempo, Guerrero Dragón Imperial —le pidió a Fai; este miró sospechoso al tigre, nadie en China tenía conocimiento de la existencia de un quinto guerrero, puesto que dicho guerrero era exclusivo para proteger a la familia imperial. ¿Cómo lo supo él?—. Solo podré dar un último ataque, estoy por desmayarme. —Respiró con pesadez—. Este estado influye mucha tensión en el cuerpo.

—Te pareces a mí —intervino Po, saliendo de su asombro y mirando con detenimiento a Shu—. Cuando estoy así... —se señaló completo con una pata—… con el traje de Maestro del Chi, mi cuerpo duele mucho luego de un tiempo. ¿Es parecido o lo tuyo es más?

Ambos maestros, tigre y león, se quedaron mudos ante el comentario. ¿Cómo habían sido tan distraídos? El panda no sabía qué era el segundo estado, pero ahora mismo lo estaba manifestando, ¡por eso el calor no le afectaba! Shu pareció leerle el pensamiento porque se le adelantó a preguntar.

—¿Qué puedes hacer ahora cómo estás?

Escucharon como un crepitar sobre sus cabezas y cuando Fai alzó la vista vio que las llamas que se habían extendido por el cielo empezaba a replegarse hacia Suzaku, donde podía distinguir un abanico apuntando al cielo, generando una enorme bola de fuego que crecía y crecía. «Es más grande que el Palacio Imperial. Si sigue así destruirá toda la ciudad de un solo golpe.»

—Olvídate de hacer algo —le cortó Fai—, encárgate de sacar a los sobrevivientes del Palacio, o al menos a los aldeanos. ¿Puedes hacerlo o es una tarea muy difícil para ti, panda?

Po frunció un poco el ceño, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia donde la tigresa estaba apoyada inconsciente, la cargó en brazos y con un salto subió a uno de los techos de una de las casas más bajas y corrió hasta perderse a lo lejos. ¿Acaso le importaba más la seguridad de su maestra que la del mismísimo Emperador?

—Guerrero Imperial —lo llamó Shu, sacándolo de sus pensamientos; apuntó con el mentón al cielo—, ¿crees que puedas detener eso?

—Sí —respondió, le parecía excesivo, pero sí podría… esperaba—, ¿pero cómo la matarás?

—¿Llegaste a ver la magatama que llevaba al cuello? —preguntó. ¿Pero si él era ciego cómo rayos vio aquello? Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, los poderes divinos variaban en su usuario, así como él controlaba el viento y se movía con él, pues en Shu le daba la habilidad de ver—. Creo, no estoy seguro, que es un punto clave.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Una corazonada.

—¿Me vas a mandar arriba por una corazonada? —replicó molesto.

—¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? —gruñó Shu, apretándose el pecho—. Ahora, si no aportas nada, ve y detenla, haz algo con el aire e impide que lance esa bola de fuego y trata de mantenerla quieta, si no, no podré atinarle.

«¿Atinarle qué?» iba a preguntar, pero se abstuvo. Shu abrió las piernas colocándose en posición de pelea, con la guardia alta, suspiró y un rayo le impactó encima, que luego delineó la forma de su cuerpo y se curvó en sus patas. Otro más le cayó encima, y otro, y otro; cuando cayó el quinto, sus patas no se veían, solo era un intenso resplandor blanco purpúreo de los rayos, relámpagos, que empezaba a tomar forma de dos cabezas de tigres.

Shu gimió por lo bajo.

—Ve —le apremió—; esto no es fácil de manejar. Consígueme una posición en que le pueda golpear el pecho. Solo me podré mover en línea recta; diagonal, máximo.

Fai asintió, teniéndole un nuevo respeto al Guerrero Tigre, levitó un poco más, cerró los ojos y respiró, sintiendo el movimiento de las corrientes de aire del suelo, ordenándoles con el pensamiento que lo propulsaran hacia arriba. Fue inmediato, una enorme pared de viento se arremolinó en el suelo bajo él y lo propulsó como si lo hubiera disparado un cañón, pero podía controlar su aceleración.

El pitido de la presión del aire le resonaba en los oídos, sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba, se iba preparando para lanzar un ataque. Miró de soslayo hacia abajo, y donde estaba Shu no se percibía más que un cegador brillo, aunque un arco voltaico giraba en torno a él. Apretó con fuerza el cuchillo cuerno de ciervo de aire en su pata e hizo un gesto de dar un golpe; el aire que se ensortijaba en sus brazos le sirvió como guía a las enormes corrientes de viento que ascendieron y golpearon a Suzaku, desestabilizándola. Ella bajó la vista, enfocándolo con esos ojos de pupilas crepitantes y bajó el ala con el abanico.

Un sol. Era lo único a lo que Fai se le parecía semejante bola de fuego; a un sol que caía hacia la tierra. Sintió una puntada de dolor que le tiñó la vista de negro cuando intentó dar otro golpe: los efectos de estar tanto tiempo en el segundo estado. Inspiró un aire calentado por la masa de fuego que se precipitaba hacia él y lanzó varios golpes con sus respectivos huracanes, pero solo lograba o que la esfera aumentara de tamaño o frenar mínimamente su paso; era demasiado grande para detenerla a puros golpes de vacío.

Tenía que dar un golpe con la suficiente potencia tanto de empuje como de impulso como para crear un vacío en el centro y hacer que la esfera hiciera implosión.

El empuje lo tenía, podía condensar el aire en su pata y golpear con fuerza, solo que no tenía el impulso, necesitaba algo de lo qué propulsarse. Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía el tiempo ni los medios para hacerlo, solo podía dar golpes a ver si la detenía.

La bola de fuego estaba varios metros por sobre él, descendiendo implacablemente, pero Fai podía sentir el enorme calor que la precedía; con cada respiración sentía como si estuviera aspirando arena caliente y su piel comenzaba a arder. «Debe de haber una manera.» Llevó su pata a la cintura y empezó a reunir el aire, condensándolo en una masa violenta que se revolvía, era demasiado difícil controlarlo, el aire no puede ser retenido, es libre, pero si lograba conectarlo, sabía que podría destruir esa esfera; levantó una pata y creó una especie de muro, metros arriba, con el aire, en un intento de ganar un poco más de tiempo.

El impacto fue brutal. Cuando la esfera tocó la pared de aire Fai pudo sentir cómo la fuerza repercutía en él, era el empuje de Suzaku contra el suyo, y él iba perdiendo. Si lo veía desde otro lado parecía hasta cómico cómo podía percatarse de los huesos de su pata rompiéndose y cómo lenguas de fuego comenzaban a lamerle la pata libre.

«Debo lanzarlo ahora… aunque no esté listo.»

Un instante antes de hacer el movimiento para golpear y soltar el aire a presión que tenía, un alivio reconfortante lo invadió. De alguna forma extraña su brazo empezó a regenerarse, renovando el pelaje, la piel y los huesos donde el fuego lo había tocado. Y el fuego… el fuego no podía alcanzarlo, pese a que su muro de viento estaba por quebrarse, no podía avanzar más allá de la punta de sus dedos, y ni siquiera le quemaba dicha zona, era más un cosquilleo.

Un pequeño brillo dorado apareció frente a él y lo empujó a tierra como si un rinoceronte lo hubiera tacleado, trató de recuperar la posición, pero la presión de caída era demasiada. Eso no era solo viento, era algo más, era como energía. ¿Sería Shu?

Cuando miró al suelo no encontró a Shu, o bueno, sí, el intenso brillo relampagueante era fácil de encontrar, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que el Guerrero Dragón estaba sobre un tejado con un bastón de jade en una pata y con un brillo dorado a su alrededor.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Po sonrió, lo que hizo que el león se enojara, no quería ayuda de nadie. Po movió su bastón y formó el símbolo del yin y el yang, para luego con un movimiento del cayado enviarlo al cielo, en la trayectoria de la bola de fuego. Cuando llegó, se multiplicó, creando una especie de red o malla que detuvo por un instante su avance.

Fai se percató de que cuando el fuego tocaba lo que fuera que sea ese yin yang, emitía un pequeño vapor; entonces lo entendió: de verdad él estaba en el segundo estado, solo que no era consciente de ello.

Po hizo el mismo movimiento con el bastón y la caída de Fai se detuvo bruscamente, siendo detenido por algo sólido; cuando consiguió ponerse de pie se percató de que no era algo sólido propiamente dicho, sino que era ese símbolo del yin yang de Chi, aunque se sentía demasiado frío, como hielo. Tomó impulso de ahí y, luego de arremolinar el viento en sus pies para más fuerza, dio un salto.

Los ojos le quemaron por la velocidad, pero consiguió estabilizarse sin frenar ni un poco, una vez a rango de tiro de la bola de fuego, atacó. Era todo o nada. Hizo el gesto de golpear con la pata donde contenía la masa de aire y este salió propulsado hacia la bola de fuego, como si fueran mil huracanes contenidos en uno y rugiendo con tal fuerza que parecía un dragón, impactó contra la masa de fuego atravesándola limpiamente por el centro y ocasionando que implosionara sobre sí misma.

Suzaku se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás, suspendida en el aire, por la presión que había generado el golpe, Fai aprovechó esto y dio pequeñas patadas en el aire para propulsarse más hacia ella y conectarle unos golpes; no tendría la velocidad vertiginosa de Shu, pero sí mayor tiempo de respuesta, agilidad y flexibilidad. En pocos instantes llegó con la pavorreal y se fijó en lo que le había dicho el tigre: en su pecho colgaba un collar con una magatama roja como lava. Sabía que las heridas cortantes no la lastimarían porque se regeneraba, por lo que descartó atacarla con los cuchillos, que aunque presurizaban el aire para cortar cualquier cosa, serían inservibles. Relajó la presión en sus patas y disipó los cuchillos, ya sabía lo que haría, una presión de vació con la palma serviría para arrinconarla.

Dio la primera; sintió como si el brazo se le fuera a desprender por la presión del aire y el viento la impactó de lleno, haciendo desaparecer un poco esa especie de armadura de llamas. Dio una segunda y la hizo retroceder un poco, debía arrinconarla contra algo para que Shu pudiera atacar; entonces lo vio: el Palacio Imperial. Fue a lanzar la tercera, pero un relámpago de dolor le surcó el brazo, como si le clavaran dos estacas de hierro en las palmas y subiera hasta su espina, escupió sangre y jadeó.

—Se me acaba el tiempo —murmuró para sí.

Suzaku aprovechó esa pequeña brecha de tiempo y atacó, lanzó un corte horizontal con el abanico, generando una fina línea de fuego, tan delgada como un hilo, que se propulsó hacia él. Fai logró esquivarlo a duras penas dejándose caer hacia atrás, pero una pequeña flama apareció arriba de él y de la misma reapareció Suzaku, quien exhaló una llamarada. Justo antes de que le impactara un círculo de yin yang apareció entre él y el aliento de fuego, deteniéndolo y extinguiéndolo, como si se lo tragara, pero Fai sabía que más bien lo estaba apagando. Le ordenó a las corrientes aire que lo estabilizaran y una vez hecho, pateó varias veces el aire, se colocó a la altura de ella nuevamente y le dio un golpe normal al rostro, haciéndola ladearse.

—Mortal asque…

No la dejó terminar, una palmada de vacío la silenció, enviándola hacia atrás. Fai hizo una maniobra y le dio una patada lateral a la mandíbula, ajustando la trayectoria para que en caso de seguir con las palmadas, terminara impactando en el palacio.

Otra palmada; la empujó, pero ella se resistía.

Otra; su fuego no lograba hacer ignición y protegerla. Unas cuantas más y la tendría como quería.

Otra; el abanico en su ala se deshizo en fuego, y aunque ella intentara formarlo de nuevo, la presión del viento se lo impedía. Si le daba una más la haría caer por la fuerza de empuje. Alzó la pata, superponiéndose al dolor y dio otra, haciéndola descender.

Las alas lograban frenar un poco el descenso por lo que Fai, a punto de desmayarse por el dolor demencial al que su cuerpo estaba sometido, solidificó aire en su pata, formando uno de sus cuchillos cuerno de ciervo y dio un golpe. El aire sonó como un silbido, fino y agudo, pero contenía una precisión impresionante porque al momento en el que el viento tocó el ala de Suzaku, la rebanó como mantequilla, arrancándole un grito de dolor. Algo de lo que se percató el león era que ella no sangraba como tal, sino que en vez de sangre algo dorado caía.

Icor.

No tuvo necesidad de decirle nada a Shu, puesto que apenas ella tocó una de las paredes laterales del Palacio Imperial, él salió disparado como una flecha, dejando una estela de luz a su paso y le conectó varios golpes a la pavorreal. Fai enfocó la vista y fue cuando reparó que el tigre no le daba golpes, parecían palmadas, unas con la punta de los dedos, otras con la palma abierta, pero todas en el pecho y vientre. Fueron tantas y a tal velocidad que no pudo contar cuántas fueron antes de que su control del aire le fallara y empezara a descender.

Sintió cómo el Guerrero Dragón lo tomó por un brazo antes de que impactara contra el suelo y, sin mirarlo ni decirle nada, siguieron cayendo, esta vez controlados, hacia la base del palacio.

Ambos vieron cómo Shu le daba los golpes finales a la Bestia Divina del Fénix, le pateó el pico haciéndola elevarse un poco, para luego conectarle un golpe en la cabeza y propulsarla al suelo, donde se estrelló con un estrépito, cayéndole encima instantes después, con dos pequeños tigres de rayos en las patas.

Po y Fai vieron la escena desde unos metros a la lejanía.

—Felicidades, mortal —elogió Suzaku en tono sarcástico—, acabas de derrotar a una divinidad; has sellado tu destino.

—¿No crees —preguntó Shu, sentado a horcajadas sobre ella— que lo que dices está fuera de lugar? No soy yo el que está por morir.

Entonces ella rió, sin miedo a morir, triunfante y con un enojo palpable.

—¿Morir? —inquirió con divertido regocijo—. ¿Se te olvida que soy un ente divino? Yo no puedo morir.

—Pero te regeneras —apuntó él—. Y eso lleva tiempo, ¿o no? Y dudo que en dos días estés con el mismo poder que ahora. ¿Cuánto te llevará recuperarte? ¿Un año? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? ¿Un siglo? ¿Dos? —Ella no respondió—. Oh, veo que di en el clavo, ¿verdad? —Hizo una pausa y suspiró, pero cuando lo hizo, sangre burbujeó de su nariz y labios—. ¿Por qué mataste a Mu?

—¿Así se llamaba el Guerrero de Genbu? —carcajeó Suzaku.

—¿Por qué? —insistió, apretando en su pata la magatama roja—. Responde. ¡¿Qué quieren de nosotros?!

—¿Morirías para salvar el mundo, Guerrero de Byakko?

—¿Qué? —Shu estaba perplejo. Suzaku sonrió triunfante; de la pata del tigre, donde tenía la magatama empezó a emanar un brilló rojizo.

—Incendia… —musitó ella; su cuerpo empezó a prenderse en fuego.

Shu abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió hacia Fai y Po.

—¡Fuera de aquí!

No hizo falta decirlo dos veces, Po cargó con el cuerpo de Fai todo adolorido y con poca coordinación por los efectos de haber estado en el segundo estado y salieron de allí. Fai se maldecía para sus adentros el no poder moverse solo, le estaría debiendo ese favor al panda y él odiaba deberle algo a los demás.

—…¡Suzaku!

Fai volvió la mirada, mientras saltaban de techo en techo del lugar a una zona segura y vio cómo, donde estaban Shu y Suzaku, un fénix gigante hecho enteramente de fuego, con un hermoso brillo anaranjado oscuro, como un atardecer, salía del suelo, derritiendo todo lo que tocaba. El fénix replegó sus alas, como abrazándolos. Un enorme rayo atronó el cielo y cayó sobre el fénix, sin embargo, mientras la vista empezaba a oscurecérsele a Fai por los lados, entre los lindes de la inconsciencia, pudo observar cómo el fuego se tragaba al rayo y explotaba en una torre hacia el cielo, tiñendo tanto el cielo como todo lo que le daba su luz, de un tono rojizo.

Y luego todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste.

 **PARA EVITARME RETRASOS Y NO HACERLOS ESPERAR MUCHO, ACTUALIZARÉ CADA 15 DÍAS A MÁS TARDAR; CASI NO TENGO TIEMPO PERO ESTOY HACIENDO TODO LO POSIBLE POR TRAÉRSELOS. YA SABEN, 15 DÍAS MÁXIMO.**

Espero entiendan.

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	5. IV

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Shuuuu :v Bueno, vivirá en tu memoria, aunque... *se calla lo que iba a decir :v* Y pues, Shu estuvo bien OP, pero no tienes idea de lo que tengo preparado para todos *risa malévola* :v Esa es la idea, jaja, que Fai choque, los personajes así son para odiarlos y luego respetarlos xD Con respecto a Po, está apenas entrando en el estado, aún le falta mejorar, y verás lo que le tengo preparado, ¿El Maestro de todos? Sí, me gusta esa definición, porque hará algo que... :v Em... sí, más adelante disfrutarás de la combinación, gracias a cierto animal del Palacio de Jade, ¿quién? Bueno, deberás esperar xD Pues... veremos si será o no Byakko, pero de que él bajará alguna vez, baja xD. Gracias por leer.

 **joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y pues, siempre espera cualquier cosa con mis historias, me saco ases de la manga fundamentados que la mayoría no espera :v. Gracias por leer.

 **ryu mamoru:** Gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste; y sí, es orgulloso, pero tendrá su talón de Aquiles, tanto emocional como físico xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **reiko himura:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, ese el el chiste, que los héroes la tengan bien ruda porque son los héroes, y que no se sepa si morirán todos o lograrán ganar :v Me alegra que te guste Fai xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste, y... me reservo la respuesta, no spoilearé así :v Si quieres saber quién vive y quién muere deberás seguir leyendo xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 3:** gracias por tu review. Sí, logrará dominar su poder, es obvio xd ¿Será suficiente? No sé, deberás seguir leyendo para saber xd ¿El TiPo se pondrá en riesgo? No lo creo, aunque quien sabe xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 4:** gracias por tu review. Es un dios, y por ende son inmaduros xD Yo nunca dije que Fai sería pareja de Tigresa ._. Y es más que obvio que ella tendrá participación en todo el fic. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Es-un-dios, son caprichosos, no saben perder, y no aceptan nada que les disguste, como cualquiera. Me alegra que la historia te guste, y repito: yo no dije que iba a emparejar a Fai con Tigresa. Gracias por leer.

 **z:** gracias por tu review. Sí Fai pelea bien, y en el transcurso verás su evolución personal, con sus cambios. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **IV**

En el Mundo Divino, Seiryu observaba el transcurrir de la batalla entre Suzaku y el Guerrero de Byakko, en su propia dimensión. Seiryu nunca había entrado a la de los demás entes divinos, tanto porque era un insulto entrar sin que le autorizaran el paso, como porque no tenía afinidad con ninguno a tal punto de poder entrar a su gusto.

Él prefería quedarse en su dimensión sin molestar ni ser molestado, porque así como cada uno tenía una personalidad marcada por su elemento, la suya, siendo agua, era calmada, usualmente usada para meditar los pros y contras de las decisiones acaloradas de los demás, también su propio espacio. Su dimensión era agua casi en su totalidad, un océano que se extendía hasta donde llegaba la luz… y la luz nunca tenía fin, no había lugar oscuro sobre las aguas azul cobalto bajo él; el cielo de un azul lapislázuli, coronado por una luna de un azul negruzco, tenía finas nubes celestes que se movían por el viento generado de las cuatro cascadas que caían de cada uno de los puntos cardinales. Así como el océano bajo sus garras no tenía fin, las cascadas no tenían origen, solo estaban allí, fluyendo y generando una espuma al impactar en el mar, creando suaves ondas que llegaban hasta él.

Ese espacio, además de ser creado por Seiryu, lo reconfortaba, restableciéndole los niveles de energía a sus cósmicos rangos divinos normales, como a todas las demás criaturas.

El dragón de escamas tan azules que se tornaban casi negras, observaba con una calma inusitada las imágenes que su cristal de hielo, suspendido frente a él, le mostraba: Suzaku, en su forma mortal, luchaba ardientemente contra dos guerreros, en primer lugar el de Byakko y luego el de Wang; el tigre presentaba mejor manejo de sus poderes, aunque pareciera que no quería llegar al tercer estado y usar las habilidades semidivinas. Cierto, se recordó Seiryu, los mortales mueren luego de pasado cierto tiempo al haber activado el tercer estado. A veces se le olvidaban detalles sin importancia.

¿Por qué Suzaku no podía matarlos como hizo con el Guerrero de Genbu? Después de todo no eran gran cosa, eran mortales. ¿Qué tan difícil es matar a un mortal? Entonces lo recordó. Oh, por Qilin, ¿cómo había podido olvidar algo tan importante? Peor aún, ¿cómo pudieron olvidarlos los demás?

Suspiró, generando vapor que ascendió envolviéndose sobre sí y se fundió con las nubes, prediciendo lo que pasaría.

Suzaku perdería; moriría y renacería en su dimensión, aunque con su esencia casi extinguida. Le tomaría mínimo un siglo para recuperarse.

Y así pasó. El tigre blanco, en el segundo estado, salió disparado del suelo como una flecha y le dio un golpe con la palma abierta a su compañera fénix en el pecho, y los otros impactos eran con la punta de los dedos a una velocidad que le desgarraría los tendones a cualquier animal normal. Seiryu conocía esa técnica de pelea, aunque había pensado que los maestros que la impartían habían desaparecido hace… ¿cuánto? ¿Trescientos o quinientos años mortales? Bah, esos mortales que tienen extrañas mediciones para el tiempo, siempre en su búsqueda de dominar lo que no entienden, de establecer patrones… El estilo del Puño Suave de la Casa de los Tigres, el Puño Aguja de la Rama Blanca.

«Un estilo aterrador combinado con el elemento de Byakko», pensó. El estilo del Puño Suave era una técnica que consistía en dar golpes con la palma abierta, disminuyendo un poco el daño centrado, focalizado en un punto, para abarcar más el daño total, corporal, logrando heridas que a simple vista no eran notorias, pero que a nivel interno eran graves. La última vez que había descendido al Mundo Mortal por mera curiosidad observó que todos los de la Casa de los Tigres lo dominaban, o se entrenaban para ello. Cada Rama de la Casa, siendo una rama un grupo de tigres de una misma especie, logro crear, con las bases del Puño Suave, un estilo distinto.

La Rama Naranja, de los tigres de bengala, había desarrollado el Puño de Piedra, que consistía en ataques con las patas arqueadas, como si fueran a dar un zarpazo; se destacaban por ataques al cuello, quebrándolo en el mejor de los casos o dándoles una muerte lenta en el peor.

La Rama Roja, de los tigres de Amoy, con el Puño de Fuego, que consistía en dar golpes con la palma abierta, o con los dedos un poco flexionados hacia el centro de la misma, o golpes con el dorso. De entre todos era el estilo más versátil y variado, y que cuando atacaban con una doble palmada, generaban una ligera onda de calor, algunos incluso creaban fuego.

Una carcajada suave salió de los labios del dragón, sonando como caer de pequeñas cascadas. «Un animal como anillo al dedo te tocó como Guerrero, Suzaku.»

Sin embargo, habían tres Ramas tan escasas que entre la misma Casa de los Tigres se creía que eran leyendas. Seiryu, cuando tomó la forma de un tigre, fue espectador de cómo los padres de las distintas Ramas, cuando tenían una cría de alguno de los tres colores, la rechazaban pensando que los dioses los estaban castigando. «Estúpidos mortales —había pensado en aquel momento—, como si los dioses nos importase lo que les pase. ¿Acaso ustedes se preocupan por las hormigas que pisan?»

La Rama Negra, de los tigres con melanismo, había desarrollado el Puño Ciego, que era igual al Puño Suave, con la única diferencia que en lugar de guiarse con sus ojos, lo hacían con sus otros sentidos. Pudo presenciar cómo un tigre negro, casi del doble de tamaño del Guerrero de Byakko que observaba impartiéndole golpes a Suzaku por su cristal, asesinar a un ladrón con tres movimientos, atacando a los ojos y luego de haberlo dejado en tinieblas, le hubo dado una muerte rápida.

La Rama Azul, de los tigres azules, una variedad de tigres que nacía uno en cada mil, crearon el Puño Grácil, que consistía en no atacar, solo esquivar. Los tigres de la Rama Azul tenían una resistencia y flexibilidad del doble de lo normal, consiguiendo esquivar los ataques con giros, dobleces y de vez en cuando algunos toques en los puños del oponente, como si estuvieran reprendiendo a un niño. Y cuando estaban cansados, solo les daban el golpe de gracia.

Luego estaba la Rama Blanca, de los tigres albinos, la temible Rama Blanca que desarrolló el Puño Aguja. Los tigres albinos se habían especializado en la acupuntura, y supieron incluir eso en su nueva interpretación del Puño Suave. Consistía en atacar con la palma recta horizontalmente, con las garras, en puntos donde un maestro de la acupuntura colocaría las agujas, interfiriendo con el movimiento del objetivo.

«El Puño Aguja combinado con el rayo de los poderes de Byakko, además de ser el triple de rápido, podría cortar las señales eléctricas del cuerpo. Aterrador, sin duda.»

En su cristal pudo ver cómo luego de que el tigre le diera ciento noventa y dos golpes se detuvo, le dio una patada haciéndola elevar un poco y le dio un golpe con la palma para mandarla al suelo. Para que más tarde Suzaku se inmolara, llevándose al Guerrero Tigre con ella, y su Chi.

Deshizo su cristal con un movimiento de una de sus zarpas, ocasionando que este se derritiera y volviera al océano del que provino. Seiryu meditó lo que había pasado. Suzaku mató al primer guerrero, luego murió ella, cargándose a otro guerrero más, dejando así tres guerreros y cuatro bestias.

Había un desbalance. Eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

Chasqueó la lengua, sonando como un latigazo de agua, estaban condenados.

La Leyes los terminarían eliminando uno por uno si esto seguía así.

—Esta es la única manera —murmuró para sí—. De igual forma estamos violando la tercera ley por ambos lados, y la segunda se cumplirá sí o sí. —Movió la cola, dando un golpe al océano debajo—. Debo encontrar alguna forma para restablecer el equilibrio… antes de que sea tarde.

Levantó una zarpa y trazó una línea azul en al aire, que poco después se abrió como una cortina, dejando ver un mundo oscuro y brillante a partes iguales, como si chocaran el día y la noche, como un yin yang. Muy al fondo, desde distintos puntos, brillantes puntos de luz dorada se superponían al choque de la luz y la oscuridad, como tratando de romperlos, y bien sabía Seiryu que así era; si ese balance se rompía…

Y lo que manifestaban los pliegues de los mundos era que eso estaba pasando, y él no podía estabilizarlo.

Intentó meter su zarpa dentro de dicha dimensión, mas cuando lo hizo una fuerza, mucho mayor a la suya, lo repudió, como si lo rebotara. Se miró la enorme garra que parecía tener pequeñas burbujas dentro, dándose cuenta que su azul casi negro estaba desapareciendo. Sin dudarlo, la cortó con la otra, viendo cómo, mientras iba cayendo al agua, se carbonizó y se disipó en cenizas. Chistó.

—Sigue igual de potente que hace milenios.

Respirando profundamente, Seiryu rasgó su dimensión, creando un portal hacia el Inframundo, con su cielo rojo sangre, suelo de fragmentos de obsidiana y una niebla amarillenta de aspecto tóxico, y cruzó sin pensarlos dos veces.

Tal vez él no tuviera alguna opción para resolver la serie de fatales sucesos que tal vez sin saberlo, Byakko inició con su propuesta y Suzaku con sus acciones, pero de algo estaba seguro, los Guardianes del Inframundo sí que la tenían.

Después de todo, a los que guardan el secreto de la inmortalidad de la esencia, algo que ni las mismas criaturas divinas, ni el mismo Qilin, sabían, no había nada que se les pudiera ocultar.

De esa forma, suponía Seiryu, podría ponerle un alto a la condena que todos, Guerreros y Bestias, tenían encima.

* * *

En la enfermería de la Ciudad Imperial, la cual aún se estaba recuperando del ataque de había dado Suzaku hacía dos días, Po se encontraba en la especie de habitación que le habían dado a Tigresa, luego de que él regateara, suplicara, y accediera a un encargo de dudosa preferencia con la cabra que era la que lideraba el lugar. Las pérdidas tanto para el Palacio Imperial, como para la misma ciudad y para los Guerreros, habían sido altas: los aldeanos muertos subían y subían con el pasar de los días, más los que se encontraban en los escombros y demás, sumados a los que morían en las distintas enfermerías del pueblo por las quemaduras y las infecciones en las heridas abiertas. La muerte de Shu Huang, el Guerrero Tigre; pero sobre todos ellos, la muerte del Emperador.

Ayer, cuando se encontró el cuerpo del león entre los escombros del Palacio que se había ladeado y derrumbado poco después, hubo una conmoción general, porque a diferencia de los animales del Valle de La Paz, que no tenían a nadie que les dijera qué hacer o cómo vivir, sino que lo hacían por y para ellos, en la Ciudad Imperial esperaban que el Emperador los guiara en todo. Hubo sorpresas, llantos, lamentos, pero Po no sentía nada, ni siquiera el respeto automático que había que tenerle al mismo. Solo nada.

Estos dos días se había quedado a dormir junto a Tigresa, quien estaba tumbada en una camilla de bambú, a unos treinta centímetros del suelo, mientras que él dormía en una tela en el suelo para poder estar al pendiente de la felina. Aquello no lo molestaba, siempre y cuando pudiera estar con ella, y cuidarla.

Se veía tan calmada ahí acostada. Po observaba con maravillada atención su rostro: cómo el naranja calzaba tan perfecto con el blanco, las líneas negras que le recorrían el rostro, delineándole los pómulos, y cómo en la frente parecía formar un rombo; incluso le dio curiosidad por tocarle los bigotes, algo que sabía jamás le dejaría.

Era hermosa.

Hermosa y bárbara.

Con el dorso de la pata le tocó con cuidado la frente, percibiendo su temperatura: era un poco más alta de lo normal, lo que cualquiera reconocería como fiebre. Po tomó el cuenco con agua que había a su lado, sumergió un trozo de tela y, una vez húmeda, se la colocó en la frente. Luego de colocárselo, le pasó los dedos por la mejilla, sintiendo el suave pelaje de alrededor. No tenía que ser un genio para saberlo… Y era eso mismo lo que lo preocupaba; si al ritmo que iban, todos terminarían muriendo, no quería que ella lo hiciera también. Haría lo imposible, lo que fuera necesario, con tal de que viviera.

—No dejaré que lleguen a ti —le musitó, aunque ella no lo llegó a oír.

Miró por la ventana que tenía la habitación y se percató de que, por la altura del sol, aun no debía ser medio día; y él llevaba despierto casi toda la noche, cuidándola y no dejando que la temperatura le subiera mucho. «Debe aprender a manejarlo», se había repetido incesante toda la noche, cuando colocaba la tela húmeda y a los pocos momentos se secaba.

Cuando se disponía a acostarse en el suelo, un grito afuera lo sacó de sus pensamientos; alertándolo. Se levantó y salió de la habitación de Tigresa, a ver qué era ese alboroto.

Lo descubrió apenas salió: Fai, el león, salía a duras penas de su habitación, débil y tambaleándose por los efectos de semejante derroche de poder que había usado contra Suzaku, hacía dos días. Dos carneros y una cabra intentaban convencerlo de que volviera a la cama, sin embargo, cuando él lo vio, pareció que se recuperó, y de un rugido y un salto que debió al menos duplicar la velocidad de un león normal, lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó contra una de las paredes de barro del dispensario.

—¿Por qué no lo salvaste? —gruñó, mostrando sus afilados incisivos—. ¿Por qué demonios no lo salvaste, Dragón? ¡Te pedí que hicieras una sola cosa, una, y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de hacerla!

Po, sorprendido, pudo ver dolor en los ojos oscuros de Fai.

—¿A quién? —preguntó, tratando de soltarse de su agarre, lo que hizo fácilmente. El león no estaba en condiciones de hacer mucho.

—¡Al Emperador! —bramó—. ¡A mi hermano!

La especie de sala donde estaban se quedó en silencio, cada animal que había (los que eran pocos) se metieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y los que no, dejaron lo que hacían y salieron, como lo hubieran hecho si el mismísimo emperador hubiera estado allí. Su hermano. Fai era el hermano del Emperador; eso explicaba su dolor.

—Lo lamento. —Fue lo único que pudo decir—. No pude salvarlo. Pero creo que como Emperador, como gobernante, hubiera preferido morir si se salvaban sus súbditos, ¿me equivoco?

Fai no respondió, Po había dado en el clavo. Él rugió y se llevó una pata a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y presionándoselos con los dedos, como para contener el mundo que quería salir por ellos, luego suspiró y volvió a su semblante serio que le había visto desde la primera vez. Fijó en Po una mirada cansada y se dio media vuelta para irse a su habitación, pero Po alcanzó a decir:

—Ya están haciendo los preparativos funerarios.

Él se volvió.

—No. —Su tono era claro que no quería que lo contradijeran—. Nada de entierros. Él me lo dejó claro. —Pareció que no pudo seguir más en pie, Po fue hacia él para ayudarlo, mas este se negó dándole una mirada fulminante, tomando asiento él mismo—. Él me lo dejó claro —repitió—, quería que cuando muriese, lo cremaran.

—Bien —asintió el panda, sin saber qué más decir. Tiempo después, agregó—: ¿Así que tomarás el trono?

Se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—No. —Suspiró—. No puedo de todas formas.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber, después de todo no siempre podías saber secretos de la Casa Imperial.

Fai lo miró, analizándolo, para luego suspirar resignado y dejarse caer de hombros.

—Porque soy el Guerrero Dragón Imperial —respondió de forma lenta, como si Po fuera lento de entendederas—. No se puede ser Guerrero y Emperador a la vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Yo qué sé! —se exasperó—. Solo que no se puede. Elegirán como Emperador al próximo de la Línea Sucesoria.

—Oh, ya veo. —Po se sintió intrigado aún más, pero como se le notaba al león que de verdad no sabía, no insistió. No obstante, eso no le mermó las ganas de preguntar algo que quería saber desde que lo vio pelear—. ¿Cómo hiciste para manejar el viento así de bárbaro? —preguntó emocionado.

La ceja de Fai se arqueó un poco, denotando lo que Po pudo distinguir como sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño, arrugando un poco los labios, fastidiado.

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —gruñó.

Ladeó su cabeza para ver la cortina que hacía de puerta en la habitación. ¿Para qué quería saber? No. La pregunta estaba mal hecha, lo correcto sería por quién lo hacía. Por ella. Porque al ritmo que iba, existía la posibilidad que su propio poder le fuera a dañar.

—Solo dime, por favor.

Él se reacomodó en el asiento, masculló algunas cosas para sí y habló:

—Eso ya lo dije; cuando estábamos peleando con el Guerrero Tigre. —Suspiró al ver que Po no recordaba—. Los Guerreros Sagrados, como bien notaste, poseemos la afinidad elemental que la Bestia Divina de la cual obtenemos el Chi, posea. Así como Shu con el Tigre Blanco poseía control sobre el rayo; yo, con mi Dragón Imperial, poseo control sobre el viento…

Asintió, comprendiendo un poco, eso quería decir que como él tenía el Chi del Dragón podía controlar el agua; pero lo que llevaba siendo Guerrero Dragón, no había podido hacer alguna proeza con el agua… más allá de beberla. Y además, eso dejaba clara la situación de Tigresa. Una sonrisa llena de ilusión se le dibujó en el rostro cuando la imaginó siendo aún más barbárica de lo que era ahora; claro, siempre y cuando ella pudiera dominarlo.

—Dicho Chi no es como el Chi normal que se logra manejar tras el arduo entrenamiento —continuó Fai—, el nuestro, además de que manejamos un elemento a voluntad, se manifiesta incluso de forma inconsciente. Solo es. Yo, por ejemplo,mi tiempo de reacción es un poco más del doble de cualquier maestro normal.

—Ya —dijo Po a la vez que asentía; de esa manera pudo tomarlo del cuello con aquella rapidez.

—Tú, no sé cual tendrás; ni ella… —Señaló con un gesto de la cabeza la habitación donde estaba Tigresa. Espiró.

»Dentro de la capacidad de controlarlo, existen tres estados. Anityia, donde parte del cuerpo, por lo general desde la punta de las garras hasta los codos, se tiñe del color del elemento, y hay un cambio en las pupilas y un aumento de alguna capacidad en el maestro. Véase, mi caso, agilidad y velocidad, y puedo abrir portales. El efecto secundario de usarlo por mucho tiempo es un dolor atroz, sientes que te están perforando la piel repetidas veces.

»Luego está el segundo estado: Anatman. En este podemos manifestar, controlar, manipular, ser uno con el elemento, e incluso crear armas hechas con el mismo. Lo contraproducente es que mientras más tiempo se use, su repercusión corporal es más grave.

—¿Armas hechas con el elemento? —preguntó Po, anonadado y un poco escéptico—. ¿O sea que haces armas con aire y eso?

—Sí. —Fai pareció empezarse a irritar, más de lo que era normal en él, por tantas preguntas—. ¿No viste que Shu tenía un arco y flechas hechos por completo de rayos? —Ladeó la mirada hacia arriba, tratando de recordarlo; cuando lo hizo, asintió—. Bueno —continuó él—, se sigue ese mismo principio, solo que las armas no las creas a voluntad, no puedes elegir un arma en específico, se hacen a nivel espiritual. La que, al tener alma y cuerpo en sintonía, te iría mejor.

—¿Cuál es la tuya? —quiso saber.

—Dos cuchillos cuernos de ciervo. —Hizo una pausa—. El tercer y último estado es el Duhkha, el cual se libera luego de poder llegar al Anatman, vienen de la mano. Ese estado es el más poderoso de todos, permitiéndonos manifestar casi la mitad del Chi de nuestra Bestia Divina. Desconozco qué se puede hacer o qué no, incluyendo también los efectos que dicho estado provoque en el cuerpo. —Frunció el ceño, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Eso es todo. Ahora deja de molestar, me largo.

—Un momento —dijo luego de un rato—: ¿qué haremos ahora?

—¿Haremos? —preguntó Fai, arqueando una ceja.

—Claro —confirmó—. Si Suzaku se apareció en nuestro mundo, quiere decir que tal vez las demás criaturas también. No hay que ser muy listo para saber que están, por alguna razón, cazando a los Guerreros Sagrados. Primero el Guerrero Tortuga Negra y ahora Shu. —Suspiró, dejando un tiempo para que sus palabras se dieran a entender—. Vendrán por nosotros, y no podemos entregarnos en bandeja de plata; al menos, yo no. —Y lo decía de verdad, no iba a dejar que lo capturaran y luego mataran, mucho menos a Tigresa.

El león se revolvió en su asiento, mascullando algo por lo bajo, se levantó y caminó tambaleándose a la especie de habitación de donde había salido.

—Tres días. —Levantó una pata e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia—. En tres días nos iremos de aquí. No esperaré a nadie; si no están preparados, me largaré.

Preguntándose por qué Fai tenía aquella actitud tan irritante y rígida, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el cuarto de Tigresa; si se ponía a pensarlo, el león era como ella en el pasado, reprimiendo sus emociones. Suspiró apartando la cortina, no iba a ponerse a buscarle el sentido a la actitud de Fai. Él era así, punto.

La cálida brisa que entró por la pequeña ventana de la habitación de Tigresa le acarició el pelaje, y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos abiertos, observando desconcertada el techo. Se acercó con rapidez a la felina y se arrodilló a su lado, en esos momentos Po renegaba que la cama fuera tan baja.

—¿Ti? —la llamó, de la forma en que ella le había permitido decirle siempre y cuando estuvieran solos—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Con esfuerzo, Tigresa logró erguirse en la cama, se movió para quedar apoyada contra la pared y fijó sus ojos ámbar en los suyos.

—Mareada —contestó, llevándose una pata al entrecejo—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En una de las muchas enfermerías de la Ciudad Imperial —contestó. De repente ella abrió los ojos de golpe y dio un respingo para bajarse de la cama. Al momento de ponerse de pie; Po, sin saber cómo, se levantó y logró sostenerla cuando perdió el equilibrio—. Calma, Ti.

—Pero, Po —replicó, ladeando la cabeza hacia atrás; sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, el cual para Po fue como milenios, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera seguido así, en silencio, ambos viéndose; aunque Tigresa frunció el ceño—, la pavorreal.

Él sonrió con un cariño que casi rozaba la ternura.

—Suzaku —la corrigió, y pudo notar en sus patas el tensar de sus hombros—, no era una simple pavorreal, era Suzaku: la Bestia Sagrada del Fénix. Ella fue quien dejó a la Ciudad Imperial sin Emperador.

—¿Murió el Emperador? —quiso saber, girándose sin salirse de su agarre; algo que notó Po fue que, al igual que él, parecía importarle poco la noticia—. ¿Qué sucedió con Suzaku? ¿Cómo murió el Emperador? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Dónde está ese tigre?

—Recuéstate, por favor. —Le señaló la cama con un amplio gesto de la pata, Tigresa, sin embargo, no se acostó, sino que se sentó. Él se dejó caer de hombros, sabiendo que no iba a convencerla de recostarse si antes no le contaba—. Sí, murió el Emperador, y estás aquí porque casi mueres por obra de ella.

Durante unos momentos, en los cuales Po podía oír el ajetreo de fuera (las ordenes de los pocos soldados del palacio que aún quedaban, los mercaderes que habiendo pasado todo aquello seguían en su labor, los llantos de algunos animales que o no conseguían a sus familiares o los encontraban carbonizados), se mantuvo en silencio, procesando lo que había dicho. Luego, Tigresa habló:

—Lo recuerdo —dijo—, estábamos en el Palacio Imperial y luego la pavorreal… Suzaku nos atacó, aunque no sé por qué. Cuando salimos del mismo por el portal del león, la vi, y entonces, no sé cómo, me di cuenta de que nos había visto, de que tenía la vista en ti. La oí hablar, lo que me resonó en la mente, como un eco, desapareció y percibí de alguna manera que reaparecería ante ti. —Suspiró, frunciendo un poco más el ceño—. Luego te empujé y ella me atrapó. Después todo se puso negro.

—¿Oíste su voz en tu mente? —se interesó.

—Sí, era como un susurro —le confirmó—, como si me hablaran al oído, pero dentro de la cabeza.

Po espiró, estaba claro, demasiado claro.

—Tigresa… —Dudó en decírselo, ¿le creería? ¿Lo tomaría por una broma de mal gusto? No. Eso último le parecía muy improbable—… ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué escuchaste su voz, cuando ninguno además de ti lo hizo?

—No.

Se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella; no sabía cómo reaccionaría, aún no llegaba a conocerla por completo, pero si fuera él, lo que más querría sería a alguien de apoyo.

—Es porque eres la Guerrera Fénix —notificó, y el lugar quedó en silencio.

Horrible silencio.

Incómodo silencio.

Tigresa borró su ceño fruncido al oírlo y levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, para luego volver a fruncirlo de nuevo, bajó un poco la cabeza sosteniéndose el mentón con una pata y se quedó así, en silencio, por unos minutos. Sin embargo, cuando lo volvió a mirar, colocó sus patas en sus muslos y asintió, serena.

Eso lo extrañó, ¿solo eso? Le colocó una pata en la pierna, flexionándose un poco hacia ella.

—Ti, ¿estás consciente de lo que te acabo de decir, cierto? —preguntó, nervioso, esa reacción no era normal. Aunque si se detenía a pensarlo, en ella lo era.

—Sí —le respondió con total normalidad—, soy la Guerrera Fénix, lo que significa que ella volverá y nos atacará, a ambos. Es un poco sorpresivo al inicio, pero si me pongo a analizarlo, es obvio. Por eso la escuché, por eso pudo derrotarme… —Po notó cómo dijo «derrotarme», con ese gruñido molesto, para ella la derrota era algo igual de malo que el deshonor—… tan fácil. Por eso me siento así.

—¿Así cómo?

Ella le colocó una pata sobre la suya como respuesta, él se sintió nervioso por el contacto, aunque no negaría que le gustaba mucho. Su tacto era cálido y suave, extrañamente suave teniendo en cuenta que golpeó el bosque de hierro durante tantos años, y sus garras le rasgaban un poco el dorso de la pata. Rudeza y amabilidad. Su calidez se asemejaba a esa sensación plácida de las fogatas… más bien demasiado.

—Lo notaste, ¿no? —preguntó, al notar que le miraba mucho la pata. Po asintió, tratando de no dejar ver que estaba pensando en otra cosa; pero sí, se sentía caliente, más de lo que creía normal—. Estoy más caliente, como si tuviera fiebre, aunque me siento bien.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Fai sobre que los Guerreros manifestaban algo de su elemento inconscientemente y asintió.

—No volverá —dijo Po, recordando que ella dijo que Suzaku volvería—. Suzaku fue derrotada.

—¿Cómo?

—El Guerrero Tigre la derrotó. —Al ver que no lo reconoció, dijo—: El tigre blanco que te salvó. —Ella asintió, recordándolo—. Solo que murió también. —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Cuando Fai y Shu ya habían derrotado a Suzaku, esta se inmoló. Fai y yo logramos huir por los pelos, porque cuando explotó, creando un fénix que engulló a Shu y luego se volvió una torre hacia el cielo, volvió a explotar en el cielo, creando bolas de fuego que impactaron por todo el pueblo.

—Y si una Bestia Sagrada logró llegar a nuestro mundo —razonó Tigresa—, las otras también lo harían.

Asintió; como siempre Tigresa entendía rápido, y pese a todo lo que sucedía, no perdía esa firmeza que la caracterizaba. Sonrió mirándola, ¿es que no dejaba de ser tan bárbara aún en estos momentos?

—Eso quiere decir que el que me salvó —caviló—, Shu, está muerto.

—Sí. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Ti?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué saltaste entre medio? —quiso saber, estos días que estuvo cuidándola se lo había preguntado varias veces—. Si sabías que Suzaku se aparecería frente a mí, ¿por qué arriesgarte?

Po se percató de cómo movió la cola, tensa y en movimientos lentos, como una serpiente, y llevaba tanto conociéndola que sabía lo que significaba: había hecho una pregunta que no debía, o estaba nerviosa, o enojada; lo más probable, pensó, era que fuera lo primero. No se imaginaba a Tigresa nerviosa.

—No lo sé. —Se notaba que tenía un debate interno—. Solo lo hice. Un reflejo, supongo.

—¿Supones? —Sabía que estaba llevándola al límite, pero quería saber.

—No sé, Po, ¿bien? —masculló—. Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo. Tal vez hubiera sido porque no quería que te mataran, ¿qué se yo?

Con una sonrisa bobalicona por haber oído eso, Po asintió; era una sensación extraña el que ella se preocupase así por él. Aunque en teoría no fue preocupación, fue un reflejo, ¿pero qué más daba? Lo había hecho por él, era lo importante. Quitó su pata de la pierna de ella y se tumbó en el suelo, sobre la sábana, con los brazos abiertos de par en par, nada como que la animal que querías demostrara, a su manera, cuánto le importabas.

—Deberías descansar, Ti —le aconsejó, con los ojos cerrados, aunque sin borrársele la sonrisa—. En tres días nos vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Donde más? —se alegró porque pronto volverían al Valle de la Paz; la Ciudad Imperial podría ser muy grande, muy sofisticada, muy imperial, pero no cambiaría al valle por nada. Más aún porque en la ciudad parecía que nadie sabía lo que era un buen plato de fideos—: al palacio. —Abrió los ojos y la enfocó—. Cualquiera cosa que necesites, me avisas, Ti.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Po, yo misma soy capaz de hacerme todo. No necesito ayuda.

—Pero si casi moriste —argumentó—. Suzaku por poco te extraía tu Chi. —Hizo un gesto con la pata para restarle importancia a la vez que cerraba los ojos—. Solo me avisas, ¿bien, Ti? Y si te sientes caliente también. —Apuntó el cuenco con el pulgar—. Ahí hay agua.

—¿Me ponías tela húmeda? —preguntó, y Po detectó algo de sorpresa, con agradecimiento y ¿eso era pena? No, probablemente era un tono agudo por el cansancio, nunca sería pena; primero moriría antes de ver a Tigresa apenada.

—Em… —Po se puso nervioso—, sí. ¿Ti-tiene algo de malo? Estabas ardiendo. Yo… yo solo quería que no te p-pasara nada.

Durante un momento que se le hizo una eternidad, no respondió, solo se quedó en silencio. Un silencio que parecía burlársele en la cara y abofetearle con cada respiración; no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Entonces, Tigresa habló:

—Bien —dijo, y luego oyó el rechinar de los bambúes que hacían de patas en la cama, se había acostado—. Te llamaré. Ahora necesito dormir. —Bostezó.

—Descansa, Ti. —Era a más tardar medio día, aunque eso no quería decir que no podía echarse una siesta, y con la maestra a su lado, nada se le antojaba más.

—Descansa, Po —murmuró—. Y gracias.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios fue tan grande que no respondió, temiendo que si lo hacía, delatara cómo se sentía.

* * *

Todo era un caos.

La luz y la oscuridad chocaban en una incesante lucha por tener el control. No. Era más bien para tener el control sobre él, para impedirle mover una sola garra, para no dejarlo siquiera abrir los ojos.

La presión de la oscuridad, fría y como si tuviera todo el peso del mundo encima, le causaba un dolor atroz en las extremidades. No tenía un punto del cual tomar referencia, porque en primera instancia nunca en su vida inmortal habría pensado que era siquiera posible causarle dolor a un ser etéreo, sin embargo, podía percibir sus brazos y piernas, hasta los codos y las rodillas, como si las tuviera sumergidas en un agujero negro que se las destruía, las rearmaba y la volvía a destruir de una manera distinta. Todo tan rápido y sin detenerse. Y percibía, aunque no pudiera ver, que la oscuridad misma, como si tuviera consciencia propia, se moldeaba en gruesas cadenas que le llegaban hasta los hombros y la cintura.

A pesar de eso, la oscuridad no era nada comparada con la luz que lo aprisionaba. Las ataduras de la luz, que quemaban como supernovas y le restringían los movimientos con el segundo Chi más poderoso que había: el Chi Uno, la unión de los Chis de las cinco Bestias Divinas. Las ataduras de luz, se enredaban en su cuello, en su pecho, en su rostro, con tal presión y poder que el mínimo intento de mover un poco el cuello haría que la energía que tenía y utilizaba para liberarse, se perdiera.

Si se concentraba lo suficiente y aflojaba en su intento de liberarse podía percibir el espacio que lo rodeaba: las cadenas de las extremidades de un negro infinito que se tragaba la luz, las ataduras en el pecho que borraban cualquier punto oscuro, y cómo, por la fuerza del Chi Uno, luz y oscuridad estaban en perfecto equilibrio formando un yin yang y la base de sus cadenas. Podía sentir cómo trataba de liberarse. En su espalda, separados un poco de él, orbitaban cinco pequeñas esferas de energía, como pequeños soles, que cuando se concentraba, los hacía impactar contra sus amarres.

Se enfocó en seguir con eso, llevaba aprisionado poco menos de cinco mil años, un tiempo corto, en el cual se había dado cuenta que sus ataduras se iban debilitando poco a poco con el pasar de los siglos. Y en este último, se habían consumido más rápido.

Notó cuando los pliegues dimensionales empezaron a fluctuar, y sabía a qué se debía.

El Chi.

Algo tan vasto que solo los entes divinos, sean las cinco bestias, él, o los Guardianes del Inframundo, podían dominar a la perfección. Lo más probable… no, lo más obvio, no tenía dudas, era que los mortales lo hubieran descubierto y utilizado. Recordaba muy poco de ellos puesto que la última vez que los había visto, fue hace cinco mil años, cuando ni siquiera hablaban y caminaban en cuatro patas, cuando no tenían raciocinio.

«Interesante cómo este plano universal está casi al mismo nivel de los otros.»

Supo en el momento en que percibió las fluctuaciones que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para salir, para ser libre y matar a los cinco, a Suzaku, a Seiryu, a Wang, a Byakko y Genbu, por haberlo aprisionado. Si querían restablecer el orden debían sí o sí venir por su ayuda, porque si no estarían rompiendo la Tercera Ley que ellos mismos alzaron.

Dejó su reflexión para otro momento e hizo que los pequeños soles giraran velozmente, impactando contra sus cadenas, las debilitaría todo lo que pudiera.

Entonces lo percibió, la sección de luz flaqueó, titubeó por un instante, si el tiempo transcurriera ahí hubiera sido menos de un segundo, pero lo sintió. Centró las esferas de energías en ese punto, en el punto donde el Chi de Suzaku se había debilitado.

Tres explosiones, solo tres, y la cadena que se encargaba de suprimirle la movilidad de los ojos se desvaneció, sintiendo como una parte de su sellado poder renacía…

Y Qilin abrió los ojos.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿La escena con Seiryu?

¿La charla de Po y Fai?

¿La escena con Po y Tigresa?

¿El despertar de Qilin?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	6. V

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Repotenciado es poco, si supieras lo que tengo preparado jaja xD Con los dragones, tendrás que eseprar para saber y con Genbu, no, recuerda que Oogway es una tortuga, así que Genbu reencarnaría en una también xd Jajajaja, creo que te gustó la Rama Blanca, creo :v En cuanto a eso, aún estoy maquinando si aparecerán todas las ramas en batalla, aunque está 60% a favor xD Si con respecto a Fai entrenará a ambos, es probable que sí xd Oh dioses, x/D No es para tanto la escena de Qilin. Con respecto a las preguntas, lo único que puedo decirte es que Qilin, en este fic, será un dios creador, no digo más xD No pudo acceder porque para entrar, necesitan a los cinco juntos, y regeneró la pata xd Los Guardianes del Inframundo, bueno, los verás aquí xd Con lo de cómo detectó Po, lo dejaré para otro capítulo, el siguiente a más tardar xD Y la cuarta, sí, afecta a todos, todos, por igual, y las iré revelando pelo a pelo, de hecho aquí hay una xD. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Ciertamente, esos son los más leales, y pues, con respecto a que nadie muera... No diré nada, dejaré que saques tus conclusiones :v Fai con Mei-Mei? ... :v Es raro, pero intrigante xD Gracias por leer.

 **ryu mamoru:** Gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste, y con respecto a Fai, poco a poco le daré profundidad al personaje xd. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Bueno... es porque es la Bestia de Po xD Lógico. Jaja, gracias, me alegra que te gustara ese momento TiPo, y para saber qué pasará con Fai, deberás leer xd. Gracias por leer.

 **z:** gracias por tu review. Deberás seguir leyendo para ver qué hará Seiryu, y qué pinta Qilin en todo esto xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Es Po xD, si no atrajera personajes... peculiares, no sería él xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **V**

El aire nocturno de la Ciudad Imperial, aunque gélido como hielo y causando que las gotitas de rocío que transportaba le atravesaran el pelaje como pequeñas y heladas agujas de acupuntura, traía consigo las cenizas de los restos calcinados de los establecimientos, casas y, tal vez, algunos animales que no habían podido sobrevivir al ataque de Suzaku. Sin embargo, aunque ambos se hubieran escapado de la enfermería, caminado a hurtadillas cerca del límite del pueblo y encontrado un lugar en el bosque de los lindes con la suficiente espesura y tranquilidad para meditar, a Tigresa no le importaba el clima.

Solo quería seguir practicando el intentar dominar la Paz Interior.

El punto que había divisado a lo lejos era perfecto, elevado del suelo por unos dos metros de cuesta en vertical, lo que no lo hacía muy alto, y con los árboles, altos como castillos, como barrera para los curiosos. Todo bien hasta ahí, solo que subir hasta allí era complicado en su estado.

Había logrado ponerse de pie y caminar el segundo día luego de haber despertado, habiendo conseguido reunir toda la fuerza posible que los cuidados de Po, más atentos que con él mismo o con Fai, le daba: le colocaba un paño húmedo cada que su temperatura subía, pensando que podría lastimarse, cuando en realidad Tigresa apenas notaba que la misma subía; trayéndole la comida y cuando era muy incomible y a él le daban una más apetitosa, por lo de comida de enfermo y comida de sano, las intercambiaba, tomando él eso que ni comida podía llamarse.

Eso la hacía sentir extraña. Sabía, como que su pelaje era naranja, que Po amaba la comida por sobre todas las cosas, y por eso no lograba entender por qué hacía aquello. Es decir, era su alumna, sí; sabía que le tenía un respeto y admiración mayor que a los demás maestros, incluyendo Shifu, ¡pero que le dejara su comida era un gesto enorme! Lo único que tuvo para compararlo fue el abrazo que le había dado él en el puerto de Gongmen cuando la vio sana y salva.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en las razones de Po. Siguió caminando camino arriba, pero como no recuperaba el cien por cien de sus fuerzas y no controlaba el Chi de Suzaku en su interior que la convertía en la Guerrera Fénix, de vez en cuando sufría mareos o algún síntoma de que su cuerpo estaba sobrecargado de energía. Po, a su lado, la tomó por los hombros mientras se recuperó, y ella al ver esos ojos verdes jade, tragó grueso, preguntándose por qué siempre que necesitaba ayuda, a alguien con quien desahogarse o simplemente compañía, él estaba allí. Un extraño cosquilleó ahí donde él la tocaba se apoderó de su cuerpo, seguido de una sensación desconocida así como nueva en su pecho, como un aleteo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí —respondió, enderezándose y apretándose el entrecejo, odiaba esos mareos repentinos—. Continuemos —dijo, reanudando la marcha.

—Ti —comenzó Po, y ella sabía lo que diría—, no deberíamos estar aquí. No deberías esforzarte. Debes descansar.

—Estoy bien, Po —repitió por quinta vez desde que habían salido de la enfermería—. Confía en mí.

—Sabes que lo hago, solo que no quiero que te sobre exijas. Es mucho para tu cuerpo.

Tigresa se detuvo al instante y se volvió, mirándolo entre incrédula porque él hubiera dicho eso y enojada por oírlo. ¿Qué era mucho para su cuerpo? ¿Es que acaso olvidaba quién era ella? Era Tigresa. La maestra del estilo tigre del Palacio de Jade, la líder de los Cinco Furiosos, quien hubo entrenado muchos años sin descanso para volverse lo que era. ¿Y él creía que un simple mareo y un poder de más podrían con ella?

—N-no es lo que quise decir, claro —se apresuro a agregar cuando se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba—. No es que sea mucho para tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo puede con todo. —Tigresa arqueó una ceja—. No, eso no sonó bien. No quiero decir que tengas un cuerpo débil —balbuceó, haciendo aspavientos—, no serías tan bárbara si no tuvieras un cuerpo igual de bárbaro. Di-digo —añadió más nervioso—, es que tal vez el poder del Fénix con el tuyo propio sea exigir de más a tu cuerpo, cansándote más y haciendo que te recuperes más lento. Sí, eso mismo. —Se llevó una regordeta pata al cuello, mientras trataba de camuflar, lo que Tigresa notó por sobre su pelaje blanco, un suave rubor.

Un intento de sonrisa tironeó de sus labios, le parecía cómico y algo tierna la actitud apenada de Po; esa esencia de niño que estaba plasmada en su personalidad, en su ser y tal vez en su alma. Eso que contrastaba tanto de ella; mientras él era alegre, ella era reservada; mientras él reía, ella entrenaba y no socializaba; mientras él era luz, ella parecía ser oscuridad. Soltó un bufido que le sonó alegre.

—Si ya dejaste de hablar de mi cuerpo, Po —dijo, causando que este se sonrojara con más fuerza—, terminemos de subir. Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Aunque gracias. —Seguía sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse porque alguien se preocupara por ella. No era algo nuevo, realmente, los Furiosos lo hacían y Shifu a su manera, pero cómo la hacía Lei-Lei, y en especial Po, era reconfortante.

—Vale, Ti —repuso abatido, sabiendo que no lograría convencerla.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de la elevación y las sombras de los árboles los abrigaron, como ocultándolos, ambos se sentaron lado a lado en el suelo recubierto por una hierba que les llegaba a los tobillos y empezaron a meditar.

—Recuerda, Ti —le dijo Po—: solo relájate y medita.

Eso hizo… al menos, lo intentó. Tigresa trataba de dejar su mente en blanco como muchas veces Po le había aconsejado, sin éxito. Si no pensaba en por qué no podía lograr aquel estado que aún le hacía recordar cómo él detuvo el cañonazo de Shen que hubiera sido una muerte segura, pensaba en por qué estaba pasando esa cadena de sucesos.

¿Por qué Suzaku, una bestia divina que creía era parte de la mitología, de los relatos antiguos, había descendido al Mundo Mortal y empezó a cazar Guerreros Sagrados? ¿Estaría ligado con que Lei-Lei y los demás estudiantes de los cinco furiosos pudieran usar el Chi con tal facilidad, cuando a ella, y a los demás, les llevó tanto perfeccionar? Sí, sabía que era por eso, al menos en parte, mas no por qué.

O si no terminaba pensando en qué estaría haciendo Lei-Lei, en si estaría entrenando en el bosque de hierro como ella, o si estaba, al igual que ella en su tiempo, tratando de leer alguno de los rollos de Kung Fu que habían en la enorme biblioteca del palacio.

Tenía que despejar la mente, sí, pero con todo eso rondándole como una neblina que empezaba a calarle bajo la piel, no podía hacerlo. Emitió un gruñido molesto.

—Ti —dijo Po, haciéndola abrir los ojos—, debes serenarte.

—No puedo —bufó molesta—. ¿No existe otra manera de llegar a la Paz?

—Sabes muy bien que yo te diré que solo existen dos: meditación por toda tu vida, o dolor.

—Entonces rómpeme un brazo —refunfuñó.

—Sabes que no funciona así —comentó Po, meditando en posición de loto: con las piernas entrecruzadas y reposando las manos en las rodillas con las palmas hacia arriba—. No puedo infligirte una herida y esperar a que despiertes la Paz.

—Tú lo hiciste luego de que Shen casi te matara —alegó con un toque mordaz, había vuelto a ella esa sensación de molestia cada que él la lograba superar en eso. No. Si era justa, no era eso, sino que le molestaba el hecho de que no le hubiera contado, llevado el tiempo que tenían de entrenamiento, cómo la obtuvo él.

De pronto la expresión afable y tranquilo del panda se perdió, siendo sustituida por un leve ceño fruncido, abrió los ojos y fijó sus jades en ella; Tigresa podía sentir cómo podía ver hasta dentro de ella, y notó también que pudo ver un poco del dolor que había pasado para despertar la Paz. Un dolor muy profundo.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó con reticencia al notar cómo había dicho aquello. Algo que detestaba era disculparse, razón por la cual casi ningún animal se quedaba con ella, pero por algún motivo no podía no hacerlo con Po. Se sentía rara por eso—. Olvídalo.

—Quisiera que fuera tan sencillo, Ti —comentó, triste, mirando las estrellas, la blanquecina luz de la luna le hacía parecer el pelaje de un blanco vaporoso—. ¿Realmente crees que si te cuento, lograrás entender por qué la Paz es tan difícil?

Asintió. Aunque en el fondo de ella una vocecita molesta le dijera que no lo hiciera, que no se interesara, que tuviera un poco de tacto con dicho tema, lo hizo; sumado el hecho también de que Tigresa no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era tener tacto o ser suave con alguien. Si tenía una pregunta la hacía, punto, con la excepción de que ella no insistía si notaba que a quien le preguntara, no fuera a responder.

Po suspiró profundamente, formando un ligero vaho en el frío aire de la noche.

—Mis padres —dijo, y al instante le llegaron las imágenes de Li y Ping, los padres biológico y adoptivo de Po respectivamente, «¿qué pintan ellos?»—. Mi padre y madre, siendo más específicos. —«Oh»—. ¿Recuerdas la cabra que estaba con Shen cuando nos llevaron como prisioneros en nuestro intento de encontrar el arma que tenía; la de la barba?

—Sí —asintió con atención.

—Bueno, cuando el cañonazo de Shen me lanzó de esa especie de fábrica, casi morí. Quedé muy herido —relató—. Estuve flotando en un río, según me contó ella, hasta que me encontró y me curó, pero las heridas emocionales que tenía no parecían dar indicios de hacerlo. —¿Heridas emocionales? ¡Pero si Po era el animal más alegre que conocía! Bueno, no era que conociera muchos animales al mismo nivel que él, la verdad—. Tenía una especies de visiones donde todo era caos, lobos, fuego, y ese ojo que era el símbolo de Shen.

»La cabra me ayudó y me dijo que no tratara de reprimir esas memorias, así que intenté hacer los pasos de la Paz Interior que había visto de Shifu y, bajo la lluvia, una lluvia que parecía acompañar esa sensación dolorosa, vinieron a mí. —Inspiró con fuerza y soltó el aire dejándose, a su vez, caer de hombros—. Shen atacó a mi aldea, o Casa, o como quieras llamarlos; el punto es que lo hizo. Mató a sangre fría a todos los pandas, y mi padre, Li, se quedó a luchar, apremiando a mi madre a que huyera conmigo y me pusiera a salvo. Lo último que recuerdo fueron los aullidos de los lobos cortando la noche… y el rostro de mi madre colocándome en aquella caja de nabos donde papá me encontró —añadió con un tono suave y adolorido.

Tigresa tragó grueso, sintiéndose horrible por haber presionado a Po de tal manera para que le contase aquello, su intención, la verdad, no había sido esa. Es decir, sí, quería que le contara cómo había logrado la Paz, mas no que lo hiciera revivir semejante recuerdo tan personal. Levantó una pata y se la colocó en el hombro, estirando la comisura derecha de su labio en un intento de sonrisa.

—Gracias, Po.

Él levantó la mirada de sus patas, donde las tenía apretadas una encima de la otra, y la miró confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—Por contarme —dijo, y era verdad—. Por haberme dicho eso. Y ahora comprendo que la Paz no es algo sencillo, y que tal vez yo no tenga ese recuerdo.

—Todos tienen un recuerdo doloroso, Ti —repuso, apesumbrado—. Todos. Y cuando descubres dicho recuerdo, dicho dolor, y logras alcanzar la Paz, solo basta con que explotes lo bueno de dicho recuerdo.

—Y eso es: tu madre —vaticinó. Po asintió.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero supongo que se trata de que encuentras eso que te da calma dentro de lo que te lastima. Lo bueno en lo malo.

Aunque lo decía con una expresión alegre, aún podía notar que tenía un tono afligido, y Tigresa no sabía qué hacer para que se le fuera. ¿Qué hacían los demás animales para consolar a otros? Un abrazo. No; no abrazaría a Po en ese momento, se decidió, recordando el abrazo que le había dado en la cárcel en Gongmen, y el sorpresivo que él le dio en el puerto de la misma ciudad, una vez habiendo vencido a Shen. ¿Unas palabras? No, no funcionaría, Po era más de contacto físico que de palabras alentadoras, más de acción. ¿Entonces qué?

Y luego recordó que, de las pocas veces que había bajado al pueblo para acompañar a Po en una visita al restaurante de señor Ping, había visto que una madre coneja le daba la pata a su cachorro para hacerlo sentir mejor porque este se había caído. En ese momento había pensado que el pequeño era muy débil, sin determinación, porque ¿quién lloraba por un simple raspón en la rodilla? No obstante, la idea de que tomándole la pata a Po fuera a ayudarlo, sabría que daría resultado, el problema era que no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, sumado al hecho de que se volvía a sentir rara por eso. Nunca se la había dado a nadie más que Shifu, y la única vez que lo había hecho fue cuando este la llevaba del orfanato al Palacio de Jade.

Estiró su pata hacia él, con la palma abierta.

—Dame la pata —dijo, sin saber cómo empezar. Él arqueó una ceja con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas por sobre el pelaje. «¿Tanto frío hace que se sonroja?», pensó sorprendida, creía que Po soportaba mejor el frío.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

—Que me des la pata. —Si se ponía nervioso la iba a hacer sentir estúpida por lo que hacía, ¡solo trataba de ayudarlo!

—¿P-p-por qué?

—Solo dámela, bien —refunfuñó, y él se la dio.

Bien, se dijo, y algo de lo que se dio cuenta era que tenía la pata suave a causa de pelaje, que era como tocar seda. Se sentía cálida, a pesar del frío, solo que no sabía si era por su propia temperatura corporal o que de verdad él irradiaba ese calor, luego recordó cómo lo había percibido en la cueva el día antes de arribar a la Ciudad Imperial, suave y calentito, y no lo notó extraño. Lo que no supo si estaba bien o no fue cuando Po entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, rozándole con suavidad el dorso de la pata con el pulgar; cuando había visto a la madre coneja con su pequeño los vio tomados con simpleza, no entrelazando los dedos, pero como no tenía experiencia en ello, lo vio normal.

Ninguno dijo nada, y Tigresa pudo percibir el ambiente como en Gongmen, solo que ahora era más íntimo, por decirlo de algún modo, porque pudo entender sin necesidad de palabras que él estaba mejor, su agarre se lo decía. Se preguntaba cómo era eso posible, cómo una tomada de pata podía mejorarle el ánimo a alguien, era como si dicha acción contuviera un secreto del universo.

Ambos continuaron así durante unas horas, en silencio y meditando. Para sorpresa de ella, ninguna de las preguntas que se había hecho en su primer intento la asaltaron esta vez; estaba en calma, en lo que creyó era el inicio de la Paz. Y de un momento a otro, como si un rayo hubiera caído en ella, un recuerdo la invadió…

 _Era de noche, había una fuerte lluvia con truenos que le perforaban los oídos, y dos tigres, un macho y una hembra, que la cargaba en brazos, se dirigían a una puerta, la colocaron en el umbral y luego, con un gemido de una inmensa pena y dolor, se alejaron, mientras se les quedaba viendo. No podía darse cuenta de qué color era su pelaje, de ninguno de los dos, porque llevaban unos grandes hábitos con capuchas que solo le dejaban ver sus ojos ambarinos de uno, y verdes de la otra._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo el corazón latirle como un tambor festivo, y, jadeando, se limpió el sudor que le comenzaba a perlar el pelaje de la frente. ¿Qué era lo que había visto?

Un leve bufido de Po, como adolorido, lo hizo volver a verlo. Alzó ambas cejas de la sorpresa al notar que tenía una expresión marcada, tratando de contener el dolor, y se percató del por qué cuando bajó la mirada: estaba apretándole la pata tan fuerte que sus dedos estaban casi rectos, sin poder tomársela bien como antes él había hecho, y, cuando se fijó bien, el pelaje del dorso de la pata de Po estaba ligeramente quemado.

—Lo siento —agregó con rapidez, soltándolo y notando que, en efecto, tenía la marca de sus dedos en el dorso de la pata, como si se hubiera quemado—. Lo siento, de verdad —murmuró, mirándose la pata, ¿de verdad lo había quemado?

Con la respiración un poco agitada, Po se recuperó y negó con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Ti. —Le dolía el mover los dedos, y con toda razón—. ¿Qué… qué fue lo que viste?

—Yo no te dije que viera nada —repuso al instante.

—Ti —dijo, hablando en un tono como si la conociera desde siempre—, viste algo. Nadie reacciona así, tan… intenso —sonrió sobándose la pata— por no haber visto nada. —Sonrió por completo y esa curiosidad de niño que Tigresa reconocía en Po, salió a flote—. ¿Qué fue?

—Mis padres —respondió, sin ganas de hacerlo; una sensación extraña la invadió, era como dolor, lástima y enojo—. O al menos, creo que lo eran.

Po asintió, sin decir más, le volvió a tomar la pata y con una sonrisa comprensiva le indicó que intentara meditar de nuevo. Lo hizo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no volvió a verlos o sentirse así, todo fue reemplazado por una reconfortante sensación de seguridad.

* * *

No soportaba el ambiente del Inframundo por varias razones, tres de ellas eran las más resaltantes. Primero por el Inframundo en sí, el mundo era asfixiante, y no solo porque el suelo fuera de piedras de obsidiana quebradas, que pareciera que estuvieran puestas ahí, a modo de suelo, solo para causar cortadas que drenaran la esencia vital, una buena perspectiva, si no fuera porque los espíritus que terminaban allí no tenían cuerpo físico; con un cielo rojo sangre y nubes de un gris negruzco, como ceniza, y en el suelo, moviéndose, ensortijándose y curveándose como una enorme serpiente fantasmagórica, una neblina amarillenta que bien sabía él se debía a que los espíritus que sufrían la máxima sentencia y se fragmentaban, terminaban en ese miasma. De forma tal que, como al él ser un ente etéreo de agua, estar en aquel lugar lo hacía sentir débil y aprisionado. Segundo, por los Guardianes; Niu Tou y Ma Mian no eran precisamente entes espirituales agradables a la vista, su aspecto se adecuaba al plano dimensional que resguardaban: así como las Bestias Divinas eran seres de increíble poder y belleza, como el Mundo Divino, ellos… se adaptaban al suyo. Y tercero, porque al ser Seiryu una divinidad, le molestaba tener que pedir ayuda a otros.

No tocaba el suelo, sino que como dragón que era, largo y que se enrollaba en sí mismo, solo tenía que estirar su cuerpo a toda su envergadura y moverse ondeándose en ese pesado aire, como volcánico, dirigiéndose al mismo lugar a donde iban los espíritus de los recién fallecidos que tenían la desdicha de llegar a aquel lugar. Sin embargo, algo que notó esta vez, a diferencia de las dos últimas que vino, una hacía tres mil años y otra hacía mil, es que no había almas desplazándose. El lugar estaba desierto. Aunque notó que el cielo parecía parpadear. No era un parpadeo como tal, sino más bien como un ligero temblor, de repente y por un tiempo minúsculo, el cielo pasaba a un color verde amarillento, y luego volvía a su rojo sangre.

«Esto está empeorando cada vez más rápido.»

Se desplazó ondeándose hasta la entrada del Inframundo como tal. Algo que no sabían ni siquiera las almas que venían a dicho lugar era que el Inframundo se dividía en tres secciones: la primera, la entrada, que era el recorrido donde estaba; la segunda, las puertas y el juzgado, que era a donde se dirigía, y el _Infra_ , el tercero, que era una dimensión aparte de esta, aunque unida a la misma, no existía Inframundo sin el Infra, y era aquella dimensión especial donde enviaban a las almas a la fragmentación y, según tenía entendido, habían seres que no podían, o mejor dicho, no tenían permitido salir.

Nunca había visto con sus propios ojos, aunque sería más correcto decir con su esencia, qué había, cómo era o quiénes habitaban el Infra; era algo que desconocía por completo el dragón azul.

Luego de unos minutos llegó a las puertas dobles que precedían el juzgado, dos enormes puertas con motivos, runas, caracteres de todos los idiomas y rostros de dolor grabados en ella, en su superficie de _umbra_ : una sustancia más dura que el diamante de los mortales, más oscura que la obsidiana del suelo, y más maleable que el Chi mismo. Sombra. Y no cualquier sombra, sino de las sombras de ambos Guardianes. Habían cuatro cosas, al igual que la Cuatro Leyes, que eran las más importantes, las más poderosas y las más peligrosas en cualquier plano existencial: el nombre, la sombra, el _Samsara_ y las almas. Si un mortal aprendía a dominar la sombra de un ente, podría ser capaz de usar las habilidades de dicho ente con facilidad; si era capaz de encontrar su nombre, su verdadero nombre, lo tendría bajo su poder, como un vasallo; si lograba obtener almas mortales, la inmortalidad sería obtenida con facilidad, pero si alcanzaba el _Samsara_ … que los dioses los protegieran.

Sentados, de espaldas hacia él, en el suelo, estaban NiuTou y MaMian, con las piernas entrecruzadas en el suelo y las palmas de las patas unidas a nivel del pecho. Ambos despedían de su cuerpo un Chi tan oscuro que parecía tragarse toda la escasa luz de alrededor, se elevaba hacia el cielo de forma ondulante y se perdiera en el mismo.

—Mian, Tou —los llamó Seiryu.

Ninguno de los dos volteó y Seiryu sabía que en ese estado, expulsando tales cantidades de Chi, no podrían ni moverse, sin embargo, instantes después, de esas mismas columnas de Chi, un pequeño hilo del mismo se separó y ondulo como una pequeña serpiente hasta el suelo, ondeó sobre sí mismo y creo dos proyecciones de energía de ellos mismos, pero al frente del dragón.

Eran iguales a los originales. Ma Mian era un caballo de piel cetrina, tan tensa a los huesos con inexistente musculatura que daba la sensación de que con cualquier movimiento brusco se terminaría rasgando en los lugares donde los huesos eran prominentes, con dos cuencas vacías con un brillo amarillento oscuro como ojos, una crin que a diferencia de su aspecto, parecía tener más vida que él mismo, y una armadura imperial negra con el rostro de varias almas moviéndose y retorciéndose con gestos de tortura y dolor. Niu Tou no era muy diferente, era un buey musculoso, aunque con un aspecto menos aterrador que Mian, con la piel de un azul casi purpura, con una cicatriz que iba desde la frente hasta la mandíbula, obviamente dejándolo ciego, el parche que tenía en el otro ojo ocultaba un ojo que veía a través de la esencia, y bien sabía Seiryu que debía mantenerlo cubierto porque podía, incluso, juzgar a seres divinos; unos cuernos largos y afilados, con unas llamas negras en la punta de estos, y poseía, al igual que Mian, una armadura imperial negra, solo que esta en lugar de tener almas contenidas, tenía un remolino de la más infinita oscuridad que giraba sobre sí mismo, dando la impresión de que engullía cualquier cosa.

—¿A qué vienes, Seiryu? —dijo la proyección de Niu Tou.

—Necesito ayuda.

—¿Tú? ¿Ayuda? —rió Ma Mian, casi como un relincho—. Tú eres la Bestia Divina más sabia de los cinco, ¿qué puedes querer con nosotros?

—Consejo —respondió, un poco molesto—. Ustedes dos son, además de Qilin, los seres divinos más antiguos que existen, incluso se dice que fueron quienes lo detuvieron la primera vez.

—No es que se diga —lo cortó la proyección del buey—; es la verdad.

—Cosas del pasado —zanjó Mian, con un gesto vago de la pezuña—. Y si a esa nos vamos, ustedes lo detuvieron la segunda, ¿o no?

—Sí —asintió Seiryu, frunciendo el ceño un poco agotado, esa dimensión estaba mermándole la energía con una facilidad insultante—, y, por cómo están, están al tanto de qué sucede, ¿me equivoco?

—No preguntes lo obvio, dragoncito —siseó Mian, rechinando los cadavéricos dientes—. Esto no estaría pasando si ustedes no hubieran decidido seguir su capricho. Si no les hubieran dado a conocer el Chi a los mortales, a esas dos razas inicialmente, no estaríamos en esta situación. —Apuntó al cielo color sangre, donde a veces era sangre, parpadeaba dejando ver un verde amarillento acogedor, y volvía a ser rojo—. ¡Mira: el Mundo de los Espíritus está a punto de engullirnos! ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si ambos, Inframundo y Espiritual, convergen y chocan, se fusionan?

—El Mortal será el siguiente —respondió.

—No solo eso —comentó Mian, impertérrito—, sino que ambas almas, tanto de aquel mundo como de este, podrán andar en el Mortal, utilizando su propia energía. De hecho —añadió, y su proyección titiló, amenazando con desvanecerse—, ya debieron haber impactado, haberse unido, pero nosotros hemos estado retrasándolo. Y por si te lo preguntas, no, no nos podemos mover ni un ápice: si nos movemos, separamos las patas, o flaqueamos en la cantidad de Chi que enviamos a los pliegues, chocarán, eliminándonos en el proceso, y peor aún, creando un pase de salida de Infra al Mortal. Y créeme, Seiryu, no quieres que eso pase.

—¿Algún comentario que tengan con respecto al desbalance? —preguntó luego de un rato—. Como bien saben, la idea de Byakko, en lugar de ayudar, está eliminándonos.

—¿Y por qué no se lo impediste? —Mian negó con la cabeza, a punto de explotar en carcajadas—. ¿No eres el más cauto de todos?

»Déjame adivinar: estás asustado, ¿cierto? Asustado porque si Byakko sigue con su plan (que aunque digas que fue estúpido, ha sido lo más acertado que pudo pensar, porque si esto continúa así, terminará saliendo, y lo sabes) él, Suzaku, Genbu, Wang y tú terminarán con la esencia tan reducida que les llevará como mínimo cien años para recuperarse. Claro, obtendrán los Chi, los Chi que les entregaron a los mortales hace tres mil años, y restablecerán el equilibrio, porque no es que el Chi de los mortales sea el causante, oh, no, sabes muy bien, tanto como nosotros, que son los Chi de sus Guerreros, todos activos, los que están causando esto.

Tenía razón. Una aplastante y burlona razón. Sin embargo, si ellos pudieron la primera vez, hace cinco mil años, mantener el equilibrio sin haber «muerto», ¿por qué ellos, los cinco, no podían hacer lo mismo? La proyección de Tou, quien tradujo su silencio en lo que estaba pensando, negó con la cabeza.

—No es tan sencillo, Seiryu —dijo, y la proyección casi se disipó—, nosotros logramos encarcelarlo con una versión incompleta. Un sello débil; por eso escapó dos mil años después, cuando ustedes lo sellaron. Con un mejor desempeño, debo agregar.

—Haz memoria, pequeño —comentó Mian, tocándose la cien repetidas veces con una pezuña—. ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de las Leyes que se levantaron? No podrán extraer el cien por cien de sus Chi en el mundo mortal, la primera se los impide… no, se los prohíbe: «Cuando un Guerrero muere, otro debe nacer.» ¿Lo has olvidado? La segunda acabará poco a poco con ustedes, con los Guerreros activos y las Bestias, si tú, pequeño Seiryu, no haces algo. La tercera la rompieron hace ya bastante tiempo, de hecho, me atrevo a decir que desde que les otorgaron el Chi. Y la Cuarta… —Esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

¿Cuarta? Bueno, sí, Seiryu sabía que había Cuatro Leyes Universales, que regían tanto a ellos, seres divinos, como a los mortales, solo que no se acordaba de la cuarta. Mian al notar esto, sacudió la cabeza con una expresión abatida.

—No podemos decirte qué hacer —dijo, difiriendo mucho de su personalidad—. Queremos, pero no podemos. Los nombres tienen poder, si nombro eso aquí, pues… despídete del Inframundo y acepta que comenzará lo que los mortales llaman el Fin del Mundo. No podemos darnos el lujo de que pise el Mundo Mortal que, aunque nos pese y moleste como un lastre, es la base de nuestra existencia hoy día.

La proyección del caballo se disipó y ascendió, como una niebla negra y brillante, hacia la torre de Chi que el original emanaba; la de Niu parecía seguir el mismo camino, sin embargo, antes de desaparecer, el ojo tras su parche brilló con intensidad.

—Date prisa —dijo—, porque nosotros no resistiremos por mucho tiempo. ¿Ya lo sabes, no? Con que Suzaku hubiera sido vencida, no por ese Guerrero, sino por la Segunda Ley, habrá debilitado el sello.

Y sin decir más, ascendió a la torre de Chi que surgía del buey.

Sin hacer sonido alguno, y comprendiendo que tenía que de alguna forma congeniar con su Guerrero, hacerlo entender lo que sucedía y, si todo salía bien, ponerle un alto a toda la serie de sucesos, antes de que «él» lograr obtener siquiera, la mitad de su poder, alzó una garra y separó el aire, como una cortina, y entró, rumbo a su propia dimensión.

* * *

En el Mundo de los Espíritus, con sus luces verdes y amarillas, con ese cielo verdoso y con los trozos de piedra que flotaban sin rumbo, Oogway, que había recuperado poco a poco la energía que tenía cuando estaba vivo, observaba, calmo, cómo un tigre blanco que, al igual que él había comenzado a recuperar su fuerza, orquestaba junto con otros espíritus, una especie de revuelta.

El tigre en cuestión hacia severos gestos en el aire, flotando en el mismo, hacia, a lo mucho, los diez espíritus animales que habían recuperado parte de su fuerza, y lo seguían. Llevaba un ropaje peculiar, porque para Oogway, ese tigre que quien era indudablemente un maestro, llevara un holgado traje de práctica, era curioso.

Junto a él había otro espíritu, solo que no lograba formarse del todo. «Aun necesita más energía», pensó, observando el ondular del espacio donde la esencia de aquel espíritu incorpóreo, titilaba.

—No deberías acelerar las cosas —dijo Oogway, con un tono amable.

El tigre se volvió y se le quedó viendo con dos ojos ambarinos.

—Maestro Oogway —dijo, bajando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto—, comprendo, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Entiendo que la Casa de los Pandas no le hubiera contado eso, quizá no lo sabían, pero es responsabilidad de la Casa de los Tigres, detenerlo. O en dado caso, ayudar a hacerlo.

—Viejo amigo, nuestro tiempo ya pasó. —Oogway movió los arrugados labios en una sonrisa alegre—. Y si ese fuese el caso, que lo es, ¿no crees que deberás dejarlo en patas de quien esté ahora en la Casa de los Tigres?

—Maestro… —La expresión del tigre era de un enojo casi palpable, que enturbiaba las tranquilas energías del Mundo de los Espíritus, que de tanto en tanto dejaba traslucir la oscuridad del Inframundo—… lo respeto, y lo admiro, pero usted no sabe todo.

—Cierto —asintió, divertido—, no lo sé. Y aún así me lo contaste, viejo amigo, los pandas y los tigres tienen, aunque no lo sepan todos, papel en todo esto; así como ellos manejaban el Chi para curar, ustedes, para atacar. Confía en que los actuales líderes de la Casas deberán ponerle un alto a todo, o ayudar en hacerlo.

El tigre esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—Dudo que el padre de Li Shan le contase el peso que llevamos encima. Y en nuestra Casa solo la Rama Blanca lo conocía, la historia se tomó como cuento infantil y se perdió en el pasar de los años. —Se dejó caer de hombros—. No sé cómo no se dan cuenta, maestro, que si él sale…

—Saldrá si así está escrito, eso ni tu podrás evitarlo —repuso con vehemencia—. Te comprendo, sin embargo, debes dejar que todo siga su curso. Si llega a salir, ayudaremos a detenerlo, si no, nos quedaremos en nuestro mundo, como los Espíritus que somos.

Al lado del tigre blanco, el espíritu sin cuerpo y de esencia débil, se ondeó un poco. Él le prestó atención y luego asintió, apretando las patas; el blanco pelaje de estas se veía luminiscente debido al resplandor etéreo de aquella dimensión.

—Además, tengo motivos personales —dijo, con la voz grave.

Oogway no necesitó preguntar cuáles eran esos motivos. La larga cantidad de años que vivió, no fueron en vano, era sabio, y apenas había visto su rostro, cuando la esencia de este había tomado forma física, corpórea, lo supo. Después de todo, no pasaría aquellos ojos por alto.

—Solo no olvides, no somos nadie para influir en el hilo de sucesos destinados para el Mundo Mortal, Tora. Por más motivos personales que tengas.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿La escena en el bosque?

¿La ida al Inframundo?

¿La escena final con Oogway?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	7. VI

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Si no estuviera dando más del 100% en todo, no sería Tigresa xd Oh dioses, me sacas los colores ksdjfklsdjflskdjf x/D Pero bien sabes que el azúcar corre por mis venas como café caliente :v Jajaja, esa era la idea, más allá del regreso bien prah, era poner sobre alerta a los que leyeran y parece que solo tú lo captaste a fondo, ¿poderes del Beta again? xd Oh, de que contactará, contactará, no lo dudes xd Sí, Qilin es una amenaza de ese calibre y el por qué existe, lo verás capítulos más adelante, por ahí en la mitad del fic cuando ponga todas la fichas en el tablero y se desate todo :) xD Los del Infra no son tan op como Qilin pero siguen siendo una gran amenaza, ¿recuerdas ese siete que me dijiste? Bueno, por ahí van los tiros, ¿cómo? Lo sabrás a su tiempo. ¡Toraaaa! xD. Gracias por leer.

 **joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Tengo mis momentos de libertad en los que puedo actualizar rápido, pero en general serán un cap a la quincena, para tener tiempo y no hacerlo a las prisas, pudiendo así abarcar todo bien xd Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí, la Paz será una de las cosas que se le dificultarán a Tigresa. Gracias por leer.

 **ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado la escena xD Me contenta que te hayan gustado todas las escenas, y bueno, aquí tienes un nuevo cap. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, y descuida, al final todas las interrogantes se responderán xd. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. ¿Antipáticos? ¿Por qué crees que lo son? xd Y sí, Tigresa deberá manejar sus emociones; más adelante entenderás el por qué. Gracias por leer.

 **z:** gracias por tu review. Tranquila, no se detendrá, mientras siga vivo seguiré escribiendo; por eso no te preocupes. Hum... sí, los Guardianes mantienen todo en control, por ahora y con lo del Samsara... clasificado :v . Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Vaya, me alegra que te haya levantado el animo con tu gripe xd Y con respecto a lo de panda de agua... Veremos xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Pues veremos si Seiryu es lo suficientemente astuto xd Y sí, Tigresa tiene cierto parecido a Shifu. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **VI**

En su dimensión del Mundo Divino, luego de haber llegado del Inframundo, se centró en meditar la solución que lograra detener, o por lo menos frenar, el negro futuro que se cernía sobre ellos, tanto a las criaturas divinas como a los mortales. Y luego de mucho pensar, se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido hacerlo, ya había iniciado y no había manera de pararlo. Sin embargo, no podía darse por vencido en todo, porque una cosa era que murieran las demás Bestias Divinas, y otra muy diferente era que «él» lograra liberarse; si lo hacía, sería el fin. Simple.

«Si de igual forma perderé casi toda mi esencia, al menos que valga la pena. No permitiré que vuelva a salir.»

La manera de llevar a cabo dicha firme decisión no era simple, mucho menos accesible, le llevaría demasiado tiempo lograrla, a menos que… No. No podía hacer eso. Él tenía orgullo, un orgullo como ente divino que era, como el Dragón Azul del Agua del Este, no podía recurrir a aquello. Y aunque su orgullo era grande, había algo más enorme que él: el peligro al que se enfrentaba, porque no era solo el perder su forma y quedar como una débil existencia que se nutra del Chi elemental para poder volver a su forma, no, era que si «él» salía, los cuatro planos dimensionales se unirían en uno solo.

Caos total.

Y con caos, los mortales morirían.

Y sin mortales, no habría Chi el cual absorber.

Sería la extinción de las divinidades.

Con un suspiro de derrota, que creó una estela de vapor que se elevó en espirales y se unió a las nubes, sintiéndose caer increíblemente bajo, concentró su Chi, de un azul que bailaba sobre las distintas tonalidades de dicho color, en sus zarpas y las unió, causando que del océano que había bajo él, ondeara, como si una gota hubiera caído en el centro y lo causara. Su cuerpo etéreo empezó a tomar una forma más sólida a la vez que reducía su tamaño a uno más minúsculo, comparado con las titánicas proporciones de su anterior forma.

Su Chi se le arremolinaba alrededor mientras cambiaba de forma y una vez obtenida la buscada, se separó, ondeándose en nebulosas hacia las cataratas que unían el cielo con el mar. Descendió hasta tocar el agua con sus pies, causando que una ligera onda se formase en el mar, y cuando se estabilizó, se desperezó, observando su nueva forma.

Suspiró abatido, ¿cómo había pasado de ser un majestuoso dragón a un… a un… a un panda?

Se miró la pata, abriéndola y cerrándola, tratando de confirmar si su cuerpo, aunque estuviera en su dimensión elemental, hubiera reducido su Chi; dejó escapar aire y con un gesto de la pata, como si alzara algo, ordenó a las cascadas a invertir su curso; estas dejaran de fluir de forma descendente para hacerlo ascendentemente.

«Parece que todo sigue en orden.» No obstante, en esa forma se cansaba más rápido de lo normal, lo que lo extrañó, nunca hubiera pensado que un ente divino, como lo era él, podría cansarse. Además, ¿cómo demonios podía moverse su Guerrero con aquel estómago? ¡Era demasiado incómodo!

Seiryu, sin nada más que perder que su abollado orgullo, se sentó sobre la superficie del agua en posición de loto, concentrando todo su Chi en formar una conexión con su Guerrero. En sí no era difícil, solo tenía que hacer que su Chi y la diminuta parte del suyo que había en su Guerrero, resonaran juntos; lo complicado era que este no muriera, puesto que si ambos Chi resonaran, desencadenaría una parte de su poder en su Guerrero. Y el cuerpo de un mortal, con los tres Límites, se desintegraría antes de siquiera poder lograrlo.

He ahí el por qué tomó la forma de quien en ese momento era el Guerrero Dragón, porque con su forma, podría resonar no solo con su Chi, sino con su alma misma, y desactivar él mismo los Límites.

Cuando percibió que conectó con el alma de aquel panda, abrió los ojos, con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

—Tiene abierto el Primero —murmuró para sí—, eso ahorra tiempo.

Ahora tenía que liberar el segundo. Los Límites, o Barreras, eran un mecanismo que todo ser mortal tenía, que ya estaba cuando las Bestias Sagradas nacieron de la energía acumulada en el Mundo Divino, y que se dividían en tres. El Primer Límite: el del Cuerpo, era la que limitaba la cantidad de Chi que el mismo podía soportar antes de colapsar; el cual, se abría con arduo entrenamiento físico y practicando el Chi. El Segundo Límite controlaba la cantidad de Chi que fluía del ambiente, que era de donde se obtenía, al cuerpo; abrir este era más complicado, ya que requería dividir el alma, pero cuando se abría, si lo hacía un Guerrero, este manejaría su elemento, podría pasar de un estado a otro y mutar conforme a su Bestia, con solo el cambio de ánimo siempre que sea muy fuerte. Seiryu solo tenía constancia de un solo mortal que lo hubiese logrado, una tortuga que se hacía llamar Oogway, pero como él era un mortal común, solo podía transmigrar su cuerpo en flores de durazno.

El Tercer Límite era el más complicado. No existía forma alguna de que un mortal lo abriera, era la última barrera que separaba el Mundo Mortal del Divino, y por ende, solo un ser divino podía abrirlo. Seiryu no sabía qué pasaría si llegaba a abrirle el Tercer Límite al panda, y como el sabio dragón que era, no tendía a arriesgarse sin tener algo seguro a qué atenerse.

Suspiró formando una estela de vapor, serenándose.

—Segundo Límite —murmuró con voz firme y calmada, sintiendo como si una fina cuerda se enredara en su esencia y lo uniera con algo infinitamente más lejano a él, con ese panda que era su Guerrero—: el de la Mente… —Aquella cuerda se anudó sin dejarle escapatoria, ya no había vuelta atrás—… ¡abierto!

Sintió un tirón en el pecho y por un instante, la dimensión donde se encontraba, que representaba su propia existencia, tembló, como si fuera a colapsar, y una milésima de segundo después Seiryu se tambaleó, aún sentado, y se apoyó hacia atrás en sus patas, jadeando.

El enlace estaba hecho, pudiendo sentir cómo su Chi parecía abandonarlo con mayor rapidez, siendo enviado a través de esa cuerda que lo unía al panda, hacia su Guerrero.

—Si no muere en los próximos días mortales, podré seguir adelante.

* * *

En su habitación en la enfermería de la Ciudad Imperial, Tigresa estaba terminando de colocarse su traje amarillo, no sin antes revisar que no tuviera ningún desgarro, abertura o algo parecido, detectando así una quemadura en la manga derecha. Frunciendo el ceño dobló un poco la manga hacia arriba, cubriéndola. Aún tenía ese sabor agridulce que le había dejado el recuerdo sobre quien dedujo, o quiso creer, eran sus padres cuando la dejaban en el orfanato, pero gracias a Po, toda aquella noche y madrugada en la que se quedaron practicando la Paz, ninguna de esas visiones la volvió a asaltar. Y para su sorpresa y extrañeza, aún podía sentir el suave tacto del panda sobre su pelaje; frotándose la muñeca para eliminar dicha sensación, salió de la habitación, rumbo a la salida del lugar.

Afuera, Po y el león que él le contó era el hermano del difunto Emperador, a quien lo incinerarían en los ritos funerarios esa misma mañana, Fai, la esperaban en la empedrada calle de la Ciudad; Po con una mochila improvisada a la espalda, que Tigresa supuso tendría comida, y él, con un _Qipao_ amarillo con grabados negros. Este la miró sin expresión aparente, con la misma seriedad que le había visto cuando lo conoció en el palacio.

—¿Lista, Tigresa? —le preguntó Po, alegre, cuando llegó a su lado. Ella solo asintió como toda respuesta; se sentía incómoda con Fai cerca, aún la enojaba lo que le había dicho en el palacio, y más aún, por cómo había tratado a Po, como si fuera menos—. Fai nos transportará al Valle de La Paz con uno de sus portales. ¡Bárbaro!

Tigresa suspiró, aunque no enojada; había que ver la capacidad de Po para olvidar cómo lo trató el león. El labio se le curvó en una semisonrisa al saber que en pocos momentos estaría de nuevo en el Palacio de Jade, con Lei-Lei. Si entrenó durante estos días, se dijo, tal vez le diera uno libre.

—¿Listos? —se hizo notar Fai, con voz seria.

Ella no respondió, solo torció los labios en un gesto de fastidio, mientras que Po asentía con un brillo expectante en los ojos.

Fai realizó los pasos de la Maestría del Chi una vez, y su cuerpo emitió el característico brillo dorado que cualquier que dominara el Chi en su totalidad emanaría, el cambio pasó cuando los hizo por segunda vez. Una corriente de aire los abrazó a los tres, como proviniendo de todas las direcciones a la vez, y Tigresa sintió cuando esa misma corriente giró alrededor de ella, para terminar llegando a Fai, ensortijándosele en los pies, como si en cualquier momento él se volvería un tornado; el pelaje de los brazos comenzó a teñírsele de dorado y se detuvo en los codos; y cuando abrió los ojos, su color cambió de oscuro a un gris intenso. Antes, cuando lo vio por primera vez, le había parecido como las cenizas de los incensarios del palacio, pero ahora que los veía con detenimiento y con menos sorpresa, se dio cuenta que a lo que más se parecían era a un huracán; cuando los ciclones eran tan grandes que tenían ese color de las nubes de lluvia.

Él separó ambos brazos, apuntando las palmas una hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo, para luego dar una palmada y acto seguido, como si hubiera tomado una cortina especialmente dura, comenzó a tirar el aire hacia los lados, separándolo. El oxígeno bajó un poco, haciendo el aire más fino y causando un ligero mareo en Tigresa, y después de unos instantes, vio que el aire, de alguna manera, estaba separado, dejando ver, como en un espejo que temblara, como una pintura en tela, el Valle de La Paz.

—Crucen —ordenó Fai, con notorio esfuerzo y tratando de no dejarlo traslucir.

Tigresa dio un paso adelante, hacia el portal, y entonces sintió unos toquecitos en el hombro, se volvió y Po la miraba con una sonrisa radiante, parecía un niño en una dulcería. Le arqueó una ceja inquisitiva, y él al notarlo, dijo:

—¿Cómo la última vez? —preguntó, aunque pareció apenado.

¿La última vez? ¿Qué había…? Oh… quería que cruzaran tomados de la pata. ¿Tenía pena de preguntarle eso o era que estaba enfermo por haber pasado la noche en el bosque, y no le dijo para no hacerla sentir mal porque fue su idea el ir? Además, ¿por qué quería cruzar así? Aquella vez fue por apuro, lo hizo por instinto, no porque quisiera, y ahora él no se sentía mal como ayer, triste, por lo que no tenía que darle la pata para hacerlo sentir mejor. Tigresa ladeó la cabeza un poco, sin comprender el por qué de eso, no obstante, la expresión de Po era de emoción por lo que presenciaba, el poder de Fai, y la miraba ansioso, que no pudo negarle la petición.

Asintió y, sin saber cómo, le estiró la pata al panda con la palma hacia arriba, como si estuviera cobrándole. Po rió ante aquello con un poco de nerviosismo y le tomó la pata, apoyando la otra sobre su dorso, bajándola, y diciéndole tácitamente que esa no era la forma, que, como él lo hacía, como si caminaran normalmente, solo que tomados de las mismas, era la manera. Tigresa se quedó mirando sus patas tomadas, sin entender por qué los animales hacían aquello; sí, ella lo hizo anoche con Po y lo sintió bien, la ayudó a calmarse, pero ahora… como que lo hacía porque le gustaba.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó; Tigresa asintió, no sin antes ver que Fai les lanzaba una mirada de refilón, un poco sorprendido.

Cruzaron. Fue como atravesar una catarata, un frío, como si se hubiera mojado, la embargó, todo se puso oscuro de repente, como si se hubieran tragado la luz y más nunca volviera, el aire se extinguió y el sonido también. Se sintió ingrávida mientras dio un paso, guiada por Po, para luego, un instante después, aspirar una bocanada de hermoso aire, caminando por el suelo firme del Valle de La Paz. Jadeando para recuperar el aliento y moviendo las orejas para quitarse ese pitido molesto, observó cómo Fai atrasaba el portal y llegaba con ellos, daba un suspiro para respirar y perdía aquel estado de Chi, volviendo a la normalidad, con un silbido del viento.

Tigresa sintió una sensación de volver a su hogar cuando miró las casas y hostales del valle, algo que desde lo de Kai, había empezado a sentir con respecto a ese lugar, luego de que tuviera que huir del mismo para alertar a Po. Inspiró profundo, impregnando su olfato con los olores del valle, resaltando entre todos ellos el del restaurante del señor Ping, dándose cuenta en ese momento de la enorme hambre que tenía. Y Po, como si le leyera el pensamiento, dijo:

—Vamos por unos fideos. —Comenzó a llevarla a rastras al restaurante de sus padres.

—Un momento, Po —dijo Tigresa, haciéndolo detenerse y mirando aquellos ojos jade—. Debemos ir al Palacio. —Señaló a Fai por sobre su hombro, como si no quisiera que él estuviera allí—. Hay que contarle lo que pasó a los Furiosos y a Shifu. Además —añadió con voz queda— quiero ver a Lei-Lei.

Él asintió formando un circulo con sus labios, comprendiendo; después, sin soltarla, vio por sobre el hombro de ella a Fai.

—¡Fai! —lo llamó; Tigresa ladeó un poco la mirada y lo vio fruncir el ceño.

—Guerrero Dragón Imperial para ti, Dragón —replicó este.

—¡Fai, ¿ves ese palacio allá arriba?! —preguntó haciendo caso omiso de la réplica, apuntando al Palacio de Jade—. Es el Palacio de Jade, ve hacia allá y di que vienes de parte mía y de Tigresa, los Furiosos y Shifu te recibirán bien. Adiós —agregó emprendiendo camino hacia el restaurante, llevándola con él.

Tigresa esbozó una semisonrisa mientras Po la guiaba, viendo de soslayo a Fai, incrédulo por cómo le habló Po, tratándolo como un amigo más. Giraron en una esquina y al fondo ella pudo divisar el arco de piedra de la entrada del restaurante, para momento después ser azotada por el delicioso aroma de los fideos.

Cuando entraron, además de ser recibidos por los clientes habituales del lugar, que saludaron a Po con una sonrisa, si eran pequeños, o una inclinación respetuosa de la cabeza, si eran adultos, los acogieron los dorados rayos del sol matutino, y un señor Ping que corrió, como si volara, hacia él, y lo abrazó, con tal fuerza que parecía que iba a fundirse con su hijo adoptivo.

Y mientras se separaba de él y le recriminaba de manera afectiva el no venir a visitarlo y haberlo dejado con su padre biológico, Li Shan, con todos los quehaceres del restaurante, Tigresa sintió un poquito de envidia. Aquella sensación, indebida para los maestros pero que surgía con frecuencia en el mundo del Kung Fu, ya sea por querer ser mejor que otro, o en este caso, tener lo que tiene Po: un padre afectivo, alguien que le demostrara cariño.

Debería ser lindo sentirse querido, pensó, para acallarlo un instante después. Ella no necesitaba nada. Estaba bien como estaba. Podía entrenar siempre que tuviera oportunidad, y era maestra, además del Palacio de Jade, de una alumna. Era más de lo que siquiera podría haber soñado. Pero…

—Vamos, Ti —dijo Po, sacándola de sus pensamientos, tirando de ella con suavidad a una mesa que el señor Ping les había despejado—. Mis papás nos harán unos buenos fideos y unos dumplings.

Asintió, y cuando se sentó al lado de Po en la misma mesa, escuchó un gritito de emoción inconfundible a su espalda y al volverse, la vio. Tigresa sonrió cuando Lei-Lei se precipitó hacia ella, alegre, y se detuvo a su lado, le hizo una reverencia, el saludo de maestro-alumno, y luego le dio un abrazo, comenzando a contarle todo lo que había hecho y lo arduo que había entrenado con el bosque de hierro.

—El maestro Shifu es bueno —continuó diciendo—, pero era muy… no sé, tenía algo que no terminaba de pegar con tu estilo, Tigresa.

—¿Cuántas horas entrenaste en el bosque? —le preguntó, al percatarse de que las palmas de las patas las tenía vendadas—. Sabes muy bien que para tu cuerpo no deben ser más de seis horas diarias, sin dejar de lado los intermediarios. —Su vista se posó en sus propias patas, con cicatrices en las palmas y sin sensibilidad—. O terminarás como yo.

—¡Yo quiero ser como tú! —replicó ella, mirándola a los ojos.

La maestra sonrió y le revolvió el pelaje de la cabeza, acomodándole la flor que siempre llevaba encima.

—Y eso es bueno —dijo, haciendo espacio en el banco de su mesa para que la pandita se sentara entre Po y ella—, halagador, diría yo, pero no puedes lesionarte por tratar de imitarme o alcanzarme. Tarde o temprano lo lograrás. Ahora, ven a comer.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Lei-Lei se sentó entre ambos y luego comenzó a hablar con Po animadamente, y este le respondía de igual manera. La conversación de ambos pasó de consejos que le pedía Lei-Lei a él sobre su entrenamiento, respondiéndole que no tuvo un entrenamiento propiamente dicho, sino que fue sobre la marcha, a cómo derrotó a Tai-Lung y luego a Shen. Cuando él tocó el tema de Gongmen la embargaron recuerdos de lo sucedido, trayendo de vuelta aquella sensación de enorme pérdida que le había causado la supuesta muerte de Po.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, mirándolos a ambos; era extraño cómo aquellos dos pandas habían cambiado gran parte de su vida. Él aceptándola y comprendiéndola, lo que ninguno de los Cinco había hecho, o al menos, insistido luego de que les diera esquinazo, y ella… No sabía muy bien qué era lo que había hecho Lei-Lei con ella, pero lo que sí, era que se sentiría mal si ella llegase a irse o le pasara algo.

—Disfruten —dijo el señor Ping, colocando tres tazones con fideos; se dirigió a Po—. Hijo, ¿podrías ayudarme con los dumplings? Son dos bandejas grandes.

Po asintió, se puso de pie y lo acompañó. Mientras Tigresa comenzaba a comer, y Lei-Lei parecía atacar la comida, pudo ver a Po, con dos bandejas repletas de los bollos de masa en las patas, haciendo gestos, abochornado, con la cabeza. Desde lo lejos de la mesa a la cocina, podía notar el obvio sonrojo de Po, tanto que la parte blanca de su pelaje se tornó rosa; ambos padres, el ganso y el panda, tenían sendas sonrisas maliciosas mientras hacían gestos con las patas, señalándolo y luego a la mesa. ¿Estarían diciéndole que trajera los dumplings?

Cuando volvió, su pelaje comenzó a tomar su color natural, se sentó al lado de Lei-Lei y comenzó a comer. Duraron unos minutos en silencio, el cual fue roto por un sorber de los fideos de la pequeña panda, que causó una risa en la felina, y a su vez, que Po dejara caer los palillos, embobado, mirándola. Tigresa se sintió apenada por aquella demostración, siendo la primera vez que sintió dicha emoción de bochorno, por lo que fijó su mirada en su tazón como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y siguió comiendo.

—Po —preguntó, después de un rato, ya les faltaba poco para terminar— ¿estás consciente de que debemos aprender a manejar nuestros poderes antes de que la próxima criatura descienda, cierto?

—Sí —respondió, metiéndose dos dumplings en la boca—; Fai nos ayudará con ello.

—¿Se lo pediste? —¿Qué Fai los ayudaría? ¡Pero si él no soportaba a Po! Y ella no lo soportaba a él. Era como un triángulo.

—No. —Tragó—. Se lo preguntaré cuando subamos al palacio, pero seguro acepta.

—¿Y si no?

Como toda respuesta, Po se encogió de hombros. Tigresa suspiró, sin saber cómo hacía él para no preocuparse por el panorama que tenían. O tal vez, caviló, sí lo hacía, solo que no lo exteriorizaba; aquella idea le resultó más intrigante, lo que le hizo preguntarse si de verdad sería posible que Po fuera así, que guardara lo que le afectara para sí, cuando pareciera ser igual de transparente que el agua.

—Recuerda también que tenemos que entrenar —dijo, tomando un dumpling.

Los ojos de Lei-Lei brillaron como dos monedas recién pulidas.

—¿Entrenar?

Tigresa se detuvo ante lo que iba a decir. Si decía que ella y Po entrenaban la Paz, lo más probable era que Lei-Lei también quisiera entrenarla, y como ella aún no la podía dominar, no podía hacer que su alumna la practicara. Debía encontrar alguna otra manera.

—No es entrenar —dijo, sin sonar convincente; Lei-Lei arqueó una ceja—. Es algo que… no es entrenar. —Ahora ella frunció su pequeño ceño, sin creerle. Agh, ¿por qué tenía que tener una alumna tan perspicaz?—. Es algo que Po y yo hacemos cuando anochece, pero no es entrenar.

Pasaron tres cosas al mismo tiempo. La primera fue que Po se ahogó con los dumplings que estaba comiendo, tosiendo con brusquedad haciendo aspavientos, tratando de obtener aire, después tomó un vaso de agua y se lo bebió despacio; fijó sus ojos en ella, como preguntándole qué acababa de decir. Lo segundo fue una risa victoriosa de Ping y Li en la cocina, desde donde los estaban mirando; el ganso estaba con ambas alas levantadas y Li con los puños apretados a nivel de la cintura, los dos en una clara expresión ganadora. Y tercero, Lei-Lei se encogió de hombros, como si aquello fuera algo que no le interesaba.

Y sin comprender por qué Po se mostró tan impactado y nervioso, y el señor Ping y Li chocando los puños, alegres, Tigresa terminó de comer en silencio, para más tarde dirigirse al palacio. Tenía muchas cosas en las que poner al día a Shifu y los Furiosos.

* * *

Después de ambos haber comido en el restaurante de sus padres, y que estos antes de irse lo llamaran de nuevo y el señor Ping le dijera que quería nietos lo más pronto posible, a lo que Li añadió que en teoría ya la tenían, señalando a Lei-Lei, que estaba en los hombros de Tigresa, Po los dejó en el lugar y se retiró, apenado, y tiempo después, aprovechando la tarde, los tres pasearon por el pueblo, deteniéndose en lugares cada vez más contrastantes. O paraban en una dulcería o puesto de fruta caramelizada, por pedido de Lei-Lei, y comían, o paraban en una tienda de armas, por pedido de Tigresa, a observar las mismas y discutir entre ambas cómo usarían cada una.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse, tiñendo el cielo de tonos anaranjados y rojizos, Po sugirió volver al palacio, puesto que aún no sabían si Fai se dirigió al mismo o se perdió por ahí. Aquello significaba enfrentarse a el mortal enemigo de Po: las escaleras; las cientos y cientos de escaleras que lo llevaban a la entrada del palacio. Subieron, deteniéndose de poco en poco para poder tomar aire, recuperar las fuerzas y seguir subiendo. Él no lograba entender cómo hacía Tigresa para subirlas de un tirón, como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa, ¡cuando era una de las tareas más complicadas del mundo!

—Eres muy lento, maestro Po —rió Lei-Lei, en los hombros de Tigresa, sosteniéndose sujetándole las orejas—. Tigresa puede subirlos en un parpadeo.

Jadeando, fulminó con la mirada a la pequeña panda. Era muy sencillo decirlo en los hombros de la felina.

—Vamos, Po —lo alentó ella—, solo faltan unos pocos.

Él alzó un dedo como una clara señal de que le diera un minutos más, solo un minuto y podría seguir. Cuando sintió que su corazón se mantendría dentro del pecho y no amenazaría con salir y explotar en miles de colores, se irguió y terminó de subir los cincuenta que le quedaban. En la cima, parado con orgullo en la entrada del Palacio de Jade, Shifu los vio, moviendo una de sus orejas.

Su mirada, como siempre, parecía severa e insondable, como si pensara de qué manera castigarlo. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda al recordar cómo lo había intentado sacar del palacio cuando fue nombrado Guerrero Dragón, aquello parecía haber pasado hacía miles de años.

Ambos lo saludaron con la reverencia, inclusive Lei-Lei, sin bajar de los hombros de la maestra.

—Los quiero en la biblioteca del palacio —dijo, con calma—. Veo —comentó mirando a Po— que el viaje a la Ciudad Imperial tuvo perjuicios. —Luego se volvió hacia Tigresa—. El Guerrero Dragón Imperial los está esperando en dicho lugar. —Po pareció detectar cierto enojo en el panda rojo al decir aquel nombre—. Cuando arribó esta mañana nos dijo que solo hablaría cuando ustedes estuvieran aquí.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y entró al palacio, desapareciendo como siempre solía hacer dos pasos después. Tigresa se bajó a Lei-Lei de los hombros, le dijo que se fuera a acostar y que mañana iniciarían unos nuevos entrenamientos, pero esta se negó, pidiéndole ir con ella; la felina endureció un poco su semblante y dijo:

—No puedes —finalizó—. Haz caso a tu maestra y ve a descansar. No insistas —añadió cuando intentó replicar de nuevo.

Sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad, Lei-Lei hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios. Viéndola irse, Po se dirigió a Tigresa, quien la veía también, con un ligero temblor en los bigotes. ¡Vaya! Esa expresión no se la conocía.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó con vacilación cuando se encaminaban hacia la biblioteca.

—Nada. —Po sabía que ese «nada» significaba algo, pero como no quería hacerla enojar (ya sabía muy bien lo que le pasaría si lo hacía) se abstuvo de preguntar.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca empujaron una de las puertas dobles que permitían el ingreso a la misma, y dentro vieron a Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora en un lado, mirando con sospecha a Fai, quien estaba como si aquellas miradas no fueran con él, junto a Shifu, que sostenía un pergamino casi tan viejo como él mismo, de un tono amarillento y en cuyos extremos tenía unas borlas casi deshechas.

—Entren —dijo Shifu; los Furiosos voltearon hacia donde ellos, Po levantó una pata en señal de saludo y Tigresa asintió quedamente. Una vez cerca del león y el panda rojo, Fai los analizó con sus ojos oscuros. Shifu se volvió hacia él—. Bien, Guerrero Dragón Imperial, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de contarnos lo que sucedió en la Ciudad Imperial y el por qué de aquel viaje del Guerrero Dragón y Tigresa a la misma?

Con un gruñido, y sin apartar la mirada de Tigresa, como tratando de descifrarla, algo que Po sabía no lograría («Ni yo mismo lo he hecho después de tanto tiempo.»), empezó a contar lo que sucedió desde antes de enviar el mensaje al Palacio de Jade.

—Hace una semana, ni siquiera salió el sol cuando recibimos la noticia, mediante uno de los estudiantes de su escuela, que Mu, el Guerrero de la Tortuga Negra había muerto. —Los Cinco Furiosos fueron víctima de la sorpresa: Víbora y Grulla parecieron que los hubieran golpeado, mientras que Mono y Mantis abrieron la boca en su totalidad—. Como podrán esperar, eso conmocionó al Emperador… —Po se dio cuenta de que no se refirió a este como su hermano— lo que causó que, para asegurarse de que los demás Guerreros estuvieran vivos, ordenara su inmediata presencia en el Palacio Imperial.

»Teníamos constancia de que existían cinco guerreros: el Fénix, la Tortuga Negra, el Dragón, el Tigre Blanco y el Dragón Imperial, este último, solo conocido por los integrantes de la Casa Imperial. Sin embargo, existían, vivos, solo cuatro, de los cuales uno estaba aún dormido, sin despertar su poder. —La mirada que mantenía con Tigresa se intensificó por un atisbo de momento—. En fin, en resumidas cuentas, todos los Guerreros debían estar en el palacio, pero cuando llegó el Dragón, aquí presente, ella descendió.

—¿«Ella»? —inquirió Shifu, a quien el relato parecía interesarle—. ¿Quién es «ella»?

—Suzaku —respondió, frunciendo el ceño; el nombre no causó impacto en los Furiosos, mas en Tigresa sí, quien apretó las patas con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, y en Shifu, quien pareció que lo hubieran noqueado.

—¿Esa Suzaku? —Las aletas de su nariz se expandieron cuando Fai asintió—. ¡No puede ser! —exclamó—. Suzaku es un ser divino, ¿cómo podría descender a nuestro mundo, al Mundo Mortal? ¿Eso… eso siquiera ha pasado alguna vez?

El león se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

—Después atacó —suspiró—. Tenía un poder devastador. Bueno, es lógico, es un ente divino, un dios, sería ridículo si no lo tuviera. Creaba bolas de fuego, tornados, explosiones y demás con solo el batir de un ala, en la cual tenía su arma: un abanico rojo. —Hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al relato; luego junto sus patas—. Lo que me lleva al punto importante: la manera de detenerla.

»Logramos reducir a Suzaku con dos Guerreros: el Tigre Blanco y yo. Casi morimos en el intento; no, lo correcto sería decir que uno de nosotros murió en el proceso. Cuando Suzaku estaba ya derrotada, se inmoló, cargándose al Guerrero Tigre con ella. —Ignoró a los demás maestros en la sala y miró con dureza a Po y Tigresa—. No podemos pretender que nuestra ofensiva consista en autosacrificio. Deben dominar los tres estados del Chi: Anityia, Anatman y Duhkha; si queremos evitar que nos maten, porque no sé ustedes, pero yo no dejaré que un diosecillo de quinta venga y me mate.

Ante tal afirmación, Shifu ahogó una expresión, y Po lo comprendió; nadie en su sano juicio llamaría a las cinco criaturas divinas «diosecillo de quinta». El panda iba a reclamarle que, ya que su poder venía de uno de esos «diosecillos», al menos debería mostrar un poco de respeto, sin embargo, Shifu lo interrumpió.

—¿«Deben»? —preguntó con un tono apremiante, tal vez intuyendo lo que aquello significaba—. ¿Quiénes? Los únicos Guerreros son ustedes, Po y usted; ambos dragones.

Fai negó con la cabeza, como molesto, y apunto con una garra a Tigresa.

—Le presento a la Guerrera Fénix, Shifu.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿La escena con Seiryu?

¿La escena con Po, Tigresa y Lei-Lei?

¿La de la biblioteca?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	8. VII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Jajaja, el destino no siempre está a favor de nadie, ni porque sean dioses :v He ahí el por qué tuvo que convertirse en un panda :v Y sí, tendrás cada que pueda snacks informativos poco a poco, para que a la larga armes el universo, porque el chiste no es que lo explique una vez dadas todas las pistas, sino que quien lea lo arme y atrape aún más xD He ahí el truquillo (bendita Rowling con esos consejos) y pues, digamos que auí se "encuentran". Jajajaja, ¿Fai? El puede esperar, lo primordial siempre ha de ser la comida, y si comes con tu crush, aún mejor, ¿no? :v Ciertamente, un cap antes de la tormenta, y tu bien sabes que mis tormentas vienen con todo xD. Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Preguntas y más preguntas que te serán respondidas con el pasar de los capítulos, si estás atenta/o, siempre suelto pequeños datos de información para que el lector arme el universo por sí mismo xd No. No la ha alcanzado, lo verás y entenderás más tarde. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** Gracias por tu review. Veremos si ese otro ángulo le funciona, porque puede fallar y todo irse al cuerno :v Quien sabe xD Pues podría ser que "heredara" la disciplina de Shifu, aunque más bien diría que es porque es así xD Oh, las revelaciones de Fai seguirán en aumento, solo debes seguir leyendo. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Deben ser engreídos porque lógicamente son dioses; tienen parte de su poder porque lo expliqué un poco, solo de pasada en los caps de los guardianes, pero lo explanaré con el pasar de los caps xd Verás su reacción, no lo dudes. Gracias por leer.

 **z:** gracias por tu review. Es por su esponjosidad :v Po y pensamientos oscuros, ¿estás segura de que hablamos del mismo Po?... Bueno, sí, bien osuros esos pensamientos 7u7 :v . Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, no todos los dioses deben ser extremistas, ¿o sí? *intento de meter misterio* Jajaja, sí, pobre Po xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Sí, Seiryu está buscando otro enfoque, pero ¿funcionará? xd Bueno, si quieres ver cómo sigue, deberás leer xd. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **VII**

Parecía que la biblioteca quedó insonorizada, porque todos enmudecieron al oír la aseveración de Fai; Shifu dio un paso atrás, tambaleante, como si se fuera a desmayar de la impresión, los Furiosos quedaron como si les hubieran quitado la consciencia, ni siquiera parpadeaban, solo tenían la mirada fija en Tigresa; ella, por otro lado, estaba impertérrita, con un porte más para no flaquear el temple que de orgullo, mientras que Po, sin dejar de notar la mirada intensa del león sobre ella, le colocó una pata en el hombro a Tigresa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, pensando que tal vez aquella revelación tan de golpe frente a todos le hubiera molestado.

Tigresa asintió imperceptiblemente, solo lo suficiente para que él lo notara, y además, su cola se movía serpenteante y muy lenta; no estaba molesta, estaba destilando enojo. Apretó un poco el agarre en su hombro, haciéndola verlo; cuando sus ambarinos encontraron sus jades, le dijo de forma tácita que no se enojara tanto. Sin embargo, no tenía punto con qué reclamarle, él también se hubiera enojado con el león.

La vio pestañar con una lentitud alarmante, y luego, con un suspiro tan fuerte que hizo que las aletas de la nariz se dilataran, dejando salir el enojo contenido, se dejó caer de hombros muy poco, relajándose. Cuando el silencio parecía cada vez más condensarse alrededor de ambos, enrollándoseles en el cuello como una soga que les cortase la respiración, Shifu habló, con una voz tan suave que aún estaba conmocionado, aunque no lo exteriorizaba.

—¿Cómo lo supieron?

Apartando la mirada de Tigresa, Fai respondió.

—Al momento de verla mientras peleaba contra Suzaku —respondió, frunciendo el ceño aún más; Po se había dado cuenta que cuando hablaba de las Criaturas Divinas, su voz se teñía con un odio casi palpable—, tenía un pequeño círculo de llamas a su alrededor, como un arcoíris solar o lunar, ¿se entiende?

Shifu asintió.

—Yo no lo supe así —se hizo notar Po, y todas las miradas pasaron del león a él—. Yo lo sentí.

—¿Lo sentiste? —Shifu lo escrutó con la mirada.

—Sí. —Asintió—. Fue como… —dijo, haciendo aspavientos tratando de explicar aquella sensación— si algo me lo dijera. De repente percibí que algo en ella cambió. No sé cómo especificarlo. Lo más acertado sería compararlo como cuando se está meditando y… ¡¿recuerda cuando me mostró la Paz en la Cueva del Dragón y que al colocar la gota en la hoja y esta cayera al agua causara una onda?! Bueno, así.

Shifu estaba sin palabras y con una expresión de no haber entendido su explicación, o al menos, no por completo; pero era que Po no sabía muy bien cómo explicar aquello. Solo lo sintió, fue instintivo, el día siguiente al ataque de Suzaku, al despertar, había percibido que algo en ella había cambiado, más allá de su temperatura corporal, percibía aquella sensación que él mismo notaba en sí cuando utilizaba el Chi. Y uniendo los cabos dio con que era la Guerrera Fénix.

Fai, sin embargo, quien había prestado muda atención a lo que decía, lo miró, analítico.

—¿Lo sentiste? —preguntó, sosteniéndose con una pata el mentón.

—Sí.

—¿Llegaste a percibir lo mismo en mí cuando nos vimos en el Palacio Imperial?

—No —contestó Po, negando a su vez con la cabeza—. Si no me hubieras dicho que eras el Guerrero Dragón Imperial, no lo hubiera sabido.

—Ya. —Sus ojos brillaron por un instante con un fulgor, destacándole más aún el color marrón oscuro que ya eran, mientras una semisonrisa, apenas perceptible, se le formó en los labios, mirando a Po como si hubiera descubierto una cueva de oro—. Resonancia.

—¿Qué? —se extrañaron al unísono Po, Tigresa y Shifu. Con un suspiro molesto, pero sin dejar de tener esa expresión de haber descubierto algo interesante, Fai respondió.

—La Resonancia del Chi es algo común y a la vez sumamente raro, porque para que dos Chi resuenen, deben estar en sincronía; lo primero es sencillo, común, porque el Chi resuena en todos los seres vivos, en los elementos, es la energía que hay pululando por el mundo, sin embargo, que dos Chi en específico sincronicen y resuenen, es lo complicado. —Ante la incomprensión de todos, especificó—. Que un Chi, por ejemplo el mío, resuene con algún otro es simple, siempre que sea del ambiente, como mi elemento… —Concentró Chi en su pata y un pequeño tornado emanó de la punta de su garra—, porque mi Chi es más complejo que el del ambiente, pero que dos Chi complejos resuenen al mismo tiempo, al punto que el Dragón sintió el cambio en la Fénix es lo difícil, deben ser iguales o complementarse. ¿Comprenden?

—Un poco —dijo Grulla, sobrecogido, haciéndose notar por primera vez desde que Po y Tigresa entraron.

—Es decir —siguió Víbora— que aunque es difícil dicha resonancia, es posible. Sería como un lazo de amistad, ¿más o menos?

Fai movió la mano tentativamente hacia ambos lados.

—Tal vez. —Su tono le indicó a Po que no estaba diciendo la verdad, tenía esa cadencia de cuando los animales mentían—. Aunque no estoy seguro. Nunca me interesó aquello. La Resonancia, a mi punto de vista, te hace depender de otro. —Hubo una breve pausa—. No obstante, estoy casi seguro de que así es como el Dragón supo lo de la Fénix.

Y de nuevo, como si aquella conversación luego de la noticia no hubiera pasado, el lugar volvió a sumergirse en aquel frío y denso silencio. Po no le quitaba la pata del hombro a Tigresa, y se percataba, mediante su tacto, cómo estaba tensa, más allá de la obvia señal del movimiento serpenteante de su cola.

—¿Es posible que desciendan más criaturas divinas? —preguntó Shifu con abatimiento, quizá se imaginaba que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

Fai asintió.

—No sé si bajarán todas —respondió—, aunque es lo más probable. Su objetivo es obvio: están matando a los Guerreros, ¿por qué? No lo sé; pero estimo que seguirán bajando hasta que nos maten a todos nosotros.

—Podría ser —dijo Grulla con vacilación— que se deba a la causa del Chi.

—Explícate —requirió el león.

—Cuando a nosotros, recién Po hubo derrotado a Kai, se nos enseñó el manejo del Chi, nos costó bastante y nos llevó tiempo aprenderlo, sin embargo, ahora nuestros estudiantes, sin razón aparente, logran manejar el Chi con una sencillez casi insultante. ¡Lo lograron a la primera!

—¿Son pandas sus alumnos? Los pandas tienen una habilidad nata para ello.

—Solo mi alumna —comentó Tigresa, con cautela.

Fai se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Es posible. Existe la probabilidad de que haya un desequilibrio en el Chi y que eso sea la causa de que sus estudiantes tengan tales habilidades para el manejo del mismo. ¿Qué, cómo o por qué pasa eso? No tengo idea.

—¿Existe alguna manera en que podamos ayudar? —preguntó Víbora, un poco cohibida por la situación que se les estaba planteando. A Po eso le pareció un poco cómico, aunque agradecía el gesto, porque si para ella se veía difícil o sobrecogedor, para ellos, él, Tigresa y Fai, era aterrador.

—No —respondió Fai, sin verla; se volvió hacia Shifu—. No permita que ningún maestro o alumno se entrometa o quiera ayudar. No están tratando con animales cualquieras, o seres que se puedan derrotar con facilidad. Son dioses. Y si no tienen un increíble manejo del Chi para poder hacerles frente, los matarán en un parpadeo. —Ahora miró a Po y Tigresa—. Y ustedes dos, más les vale a valerse con su propio Chi de una vez por todas, aprendan a controlarlo.

—Nosotros ya manejamos el Chi —saltó Po, ofendido; ¿creía que no le habría enseñado bien a Tigresa, Víbora, Grulla, Mono y Mantis?—. Solo nos falta hacer lo que tú.

—No de la forma que deberían. —Rodó los ojos—. ¿Conoces al menos la metodología para dominar el Chi al cien por cien? Y no me refiero a curar, me refiero a dominar los estados naturales del elemento que poseen, de solidificarlo y crear cosas, de manejarlo a tal antojo de ser capaz de defenderse y atacar con él. ¿Tienes idea?

—No. —Tigresa se le adelantó a Po—. No la tenemos, ni él ni nosotros, pero eso no significa que debas ser tan pedante con Po —le replicó, inexpresiva—. ¿Y tú podrías decir cuáles son? Claro, si es que realmente las sabes.

—Claro que las sé —saltó él, molesto—. Fluidez, para percatarse del Chi del ambiente; Fuerza, para dominar la potencia del manejo; y Forma, para moldearlo y crear. —Tenía una vena en la sien que parecía que iba a explotar—. ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo soy el Guerrero Dragón Imperial, mi deber era proteger la Casa Imperial y al Emperador, y por ello he aprendido todo lo que se debe de aprender.

—Pero no lograste aquel dichoso deber, ¿eh? —comentó Tigresa, mordaz.

Shifu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Po trató de ahogar su ya ahogada exclamación y los Furiosos estaban en silencio, todos contemplando cómo Tigresa le había lanzado ese dardo a Fai, y cómo este parecía explotar, enseñando un poco los colmillos.

Ante esto, Shifu y Po intentaron salir al mismo tiempo para calmar los ánimos, él con Tigresa y Shifu con Fai, no obstante, el león, antes de que Shifu dijera palabra, salió vuelto una furia, con un ligero ventarrón que lo seguía. Las puertas de la biblioteca se cerraron con tal estrépito que pareció como si las hubieran arrojado.

Respirando con lentitud, Tigresa empezó a calmarse y tomó una expresión como si lo que hubiera pasado hacía solo unos segundos fuera una cosa insignificante. Shifu, a diferencia de ella, parecía entre contrariado por su actitud y agradecido un poco, pero fue Víbora quien habló.

—¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes tres antes de venir aquí? —le preguntó a su amiga; ella hizo un mínimo mohín como respuesta.

—No se llevan muy bien —respondió Po.

—Casi ni se nota —bromeó Mono, quien se calló al instante al toparse con la mirada fulminante de la felina.

—Muy pocas veces pierdes el control, Tigresa —intervino Shifu; ella se volvió a verlo—. ¿Qué sucedió en la Ciudad Imperial?

—Nada —respondió ella, demasiado firme.

—¿Nada? —Arqueó una ceja con incredulidad—. ¿Esperas que los Furiosos y yo creamos que ese comportamiento tan poco digno de un maestro se deba a nada? Mentir nunca ha sido tu fuerte.

Ella se dio media vuelta y salió con paso orgulloso de la biblioteca, sin mirar a ninguno, y cuando lo hizo, Shifu le dio una arqueada de cejas a Po, como tratando de preguntarle si sabía a qué se debía aquel comportamiento. Si era sincero, no lo sabía; bueno, no mucho. Sí, Fai era chocante, engreído y orgulloso, y fácilmente haría a cualquiera llegar a su límite, pero no entendía por qué Tigresa saltó de esa forma cuando Fai estaba hablando con él, no con ella.

Con una sonrisa apenada y encogiéndose de hombros, respondió:

—Es que no se llevan muy bien. —Hizo una reverencia y salió tras Tigresa.

Una vez afuera, luego de haberse tomado el tiempo para acostumbrar sus ojos de la luminiscencia de las velas en la biblioteca a la oscura penumbra del pasillo que daba afuera, siguió a Tigresa, viéndola girar en la salida del lugar, encaminándose hacia los dormitorios. Cuando salió del edificio que era la biblioteca la logró abordar explanada abajo, justo donde estaban las escaleras labradas en la montaña, que ascendiendo llegaban a los dormitorios y bajando al Salón de los Héroes.

—Ti —la llamó. Ella continuó caminando sin prestarle atención, y la luz de la luna parecía agregarle más fiereza a su andar—. ¡Ti! —la volvió a llamar, una vez estando lo suficientemente cerca para tomarla del hombro. Al hacerlo, ella se detuvo y lo miró de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando esperaba una reprimenda o queja de Shifu. Sonrió con cariño, repitiéndole las palabras que le decía de vez en cuando, siempre que las olvidaba.

—Ti —dijo, colocándole ambas patas en los hombros y mirándola con cariño y sinceridad—, de mi no vas a obtener quejas y reclamos. —Ella parpadeó dos veces, sin decir nada ni dejar traslucir cómo o qué sentía—. Además, ¿por qué te reclamaría?

Ladeando la mirada, sin perder ese aire molesta, respondió.

—Ahora no nos enseñará.

—¿Y eso importa?

—¡Claro que importa! —exclamó con sorpresa—. Si no aprendemos a manejar el Chi como él, nos terminarán matando.

—No nos matarán —afirmó, como si nada, aunque dudara de ello. No sabía si viviría al final de todo esto, pero su objetivo era que ella viviera—. O eso creo.

Tigresa arqueó una ceja, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Crees? —Po asintió.

—No nos matarán porque entrenaremos. El Chi se logra manifestar con entrenamiento y meditación, ¿verdad? —Tigresa asintió—. Bueno, con ese principio podemos lograr llegar a los estados restantes.

—Es una conjetura —recalcó ella—, no es nada seguro.

—Si te das cuenta, Ti, la meditación es la base de todo el Kung Fu. ¿Por qué no de esta? —argumentó—. Si no entrenamos el Chi de Guerrero podremos entrenar la Paz, y viceversa. —Le quitó una pata del hombro y, con un valor que sacó quien sabe de dónde, le dio un toquecito suave con dos dedos en la frente—. Ahora deja de pensar que nos matarán, porque no lo harán; no dejaré que pase.

Cuando le apartó las patas del hombro y la frente, respectivamente, vio que Tigresa se tocó el lugar donde le dio el toque, y después, frunciendo un poco el ceño, aunque no de manera molesta, sino más bien como tratando de entender algo, ella lo vio a los ojos.

—¿Entrenamos esta noche? —preguntó.

Por su mente pasó lo que la felina le había dicho a Lei-Lei en el restaurante, «es algo que Po y yo hacemos cuando anochece, pero no es entrenar», y se sonrojó con fuerza, sentía como si en sus mejillas tuviera pequeños volcanes en erupción.

Asintió, sin decir nada, porque sabía que al abrir la boca terminaría balbuceando o moviendo los labios sin decir palabra.

—¿Po, estás bien? —le preguntó ella—. Estás rojo. ¿Tienes fiebre; o es el frío?

Respiró pausado para poder responder.

—Tengo un poco de frío —dijo con un hilillo de voz—. ¿Te parece si en un rato nos vemos en donde siempre? Ya sabes, donde entrenamos la Paz. Debemos descansar un poco de todo lo que hicimos juntos, ¡d-de lo que hicimos con Lei-Lei esta tarde! —se apresuró a aclarar.

Tigresa parecía no entender por qué estaba así de nervioso, por lo que asintió y ambos, en silencio, enfilaron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. A Po le parecía que el ambiente, la luz de la luna, el ulular del viento, el arrullar de los insectos, embellecían más a Tigresa, y con los nervios más calmados, esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, como escondida. Quizá no sabía qué sería de sí, si viviría o no, pero ahora, en ese momento, estaba feliz por estar a su lado; apoyándola y ayudándola, aunque ella no se percatara por completo.

* * *

Horas después, cuando Tigresa consideró que la luna estaba en la cúspide de aquel cielo negro salpicado de estrellas, decidió salir a entrenar con Po, pasando por su habitación para decírselo, aunque no lo encontró en ella, en su lugar, estaba haciéndose lo que él le dijo era una «segunda cena para tener energías». Luego de preguntarle de si era buen tiempo para entrenar, este le respondió que sí, indicándole que la esperara donde siempre: en los lindes de los pequeños bosques de la montaña.

Salió de la cocina, que se encontraba en el mismo edificio que los dormitorios y se encaminó hacia las escaleras de piedra, cuyo ascenso daba hacia una explanada que tenía el edificio con el campo de entrenamiento de los bosques de hierro, y más al este, al borde del acantilado, el árbol de durazno donde Oogway se la pasaba meditando y donde falleció. Siguió subiendo las escaleras, llegando a una especie de claro con una que otra gran piedra por aquí y por allá y que presidía la siguiente subida, la cual llevaba a la Cueva del Dragón.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a medio camino de llegar a la cima, una brisa poco característica de la noche la azotó; el viento siempre tendía, a tal altura, ser suave y casi como una caricia, pero este era agresivo, soplaba con fuerza. Siguiendo el origen de dónde provino el mismo, encontró a Fai, en uno de los picos del acantilado de la montaña, sentado en posición de loto, meditando. Pudo percatarse de que sus brazos estaban de un tono dorado y un ligero ventarrón, tan denso que lograba verse, lo rodeaba; él se puso de pie y con esfuerzo creó un portal, mas por la lejanía Tigresa no lograba distinguir hacia donde era, y con un paso el león se perdió en él.

Acto seguido oyó una especie de succión tras de sí, el aire se volvió fino y con la delicadeza de un alma, como si fuera un ser etéreo, Fai se materializó dos peldaños más arriba; Tigresa pudo ver que el portal de salida, a diferencia del de entrada, no era como una cortina, sino que parecía que el aire o la realidad misma se quebrara, dejándolo salir. Este, una vez afuera, la miró con superioridad con aquellos ojos ahora grises.

—¿Qué hacías espiándome? —preguntó.

—Yo no estaba espiándote —dijo, manteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Y qué hacías aquí?

—Es el palacio donde vivo, Dragón Imperial, tengo todo el derecho de estar donde quiera. La pregunta es ¿qué hacías tú aquí?

—Meditando, como bien pudiste notar. —Ninguno de los dos daba muestras de ablandar sus expresiones, ambas eran duras e inflexibles. Fai miró por sobre el hombro de Tigresa y arqueó una ceja—. ¿Reuniones nocturnas con el Dragón, Fénix? —preguntó, con saña.

—¿Qué se supone que significa ese tono? Con quien me reúna o no, no es asunto tuyo. Ahora largo —ordenó.

Aunque la orden de Tigresa fue fuerte y clara, absoluta, Fai se quedó en el lugar, sin moverse un ápice ni dar indicios de querer hacerlo, solo se le dibujó una sonrisa de poder en el rostro, que le daba un aspecto algo intimidante. Cuando sus ojos la encontraron, brillaron de una forma extraña.

—En la Casa de los Tigres no hubieran permitido eso —comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero logró su objetivo: capturar su atención—. De hecho, me preguntó cómo reaccionarían ante la noticia.

Tigresa trató de controlar el temblor en su labio inferior; el oír sobre su Casa le tocó una fibra sensible, era como si hubieran dado en uno de sus puntos clave. Sabía muy bien que aquel comentario no era fortuito, ¡él sabía dónde estaban los demás de su especie! Sin darse cuenta, sacó sus garras, dispuesta inconscientemente a sacarle la ubicación, pero él no pasó desapercibido el gesto, se inclinó un poco mirándola como quien sabe que tiene algo de incalculable valor.

—Yo que tú replegaría esas garras, Fénix —le aconsejó con un tono amenazante, aunque un poco burlón—. No sea que te hagas daño sin querer.

¿Eso era una amenaza? ¿La estaba amenazando?

Siguió la mirada del león y, más abajo, faltándole poco para llegar a las escaleras, notó que Po se aproximaba. Se volvió hacia Fai y recuperando su tono plano, le preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no se hubiera permitido? —quiso saber—. ¿Permitido qué exactamente?

Él se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa aún más burlona, lo que le dieron unas enormes ganas de darle un buen zarpazo al rostro.

—Lo sabes muy bien —respondió—, o quizá no. —La escudriñó con la mirada—. No, diría que es el panda quien lo sabe. Después de todo, la Resonancia no se da en cualquiera, hay que tener… cualidades específicas. —Se percató de que dijo «específicas» de una forma distinta. Miró por sobre su hombro y se llevó ambas patas al cuello—. Será mejor que me vaya.

El dorado de sus brazos y el gris de sus ojos se disiparon, como si fuera acuarela, una especie de suave ventarrón empezó a arremolinarse en las patas y pies, flotando un poco. En un parpadeo despareció, aunque lo más acertado sería que se elevó como un destello en el aire, como si fuera parte de este, y se propulsó hacia los dormitorios. Tigresa se había quedado muda por varias razones: primera, el darse cuenta de semejante poder que tenía el león y cómo lo controlaba, preguntándose si ella podría hacer aquello con su respectivo elemento; segundo, ira, por cómo se había sorprendido de aquello; tercero y más importante, conmoción, porque él, a propósito, le había soltado lo de la Casa de los Tigres, sabiendo que eso la carcomería por dentro y le haría preguntarle… tarde o temprano.

Se despejó, sacudiendo la cabeza, dejando de lado lo que había pasado y las preguntas que tenía dentro de sí. Vio a Po al mismo tiempo que este ondeaba una pata desde la base de las escaleras.

—¡Ti! —la saludó.

Y como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado realmente, siendo sustituido aquella necesidad de respuestas y ansiedad por una calma y especie de gusto porque el panda llegase, bajó al comienzo, porque bien sabía que le tomaría su tiempo subir.

No sabía qué tenía Po que siempre la hacía despejarse.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar, semiescondido en el pequeño bosque que nacía por aquel extremo de la montaña donde estaba el Palacio de Jade, se sentaron en la hierba, acariciados por la brisa nocturna que Po se percató de que parecía un poco más fuerte que todos los días, como si soplara con enojo. Una vez se recuperó del agotador ascenso de las escaleras, comenzaron a meditar en posición de loto después de haber realizado los pasos de la maestría del Chi, obteniendo así Tigresa aquel brillo dorado y él el traje de maestro del Chi.

Po no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, y no iba a decirle aquello a Tigresa, porque sabía muy bien que ella lo terminaría matando, o peor; no obstante, había razonado que lo más probable era que alcanzaran los demás estados con la meditación.

—La meditación —le había dicho Shifu en las clases que le había dado cuando regresó del Mundo Espiritual luego de vencer a Kai— es la base para despertar la Paz, y con más ahínco, el Chi, según lo que nos dejó el maestro Oogway. Así pues, Po, cuando estés intru… ¿¡me estás oyendo, panda!?

Intentaron distintas posiciones para canalizar la energía, y mientras lo hacía trataba de no dejar la mente en blanco, recordando las palabras que había dicho Fai. «Fluidez, para percatarse del Chi del ambiente; Fuerza, para dominar la potencia del manejo; y Forma, para moldearlo y crear.» Fluidez, Fuerza y Forma… Fluidez, Fuerza y Forma… Fluidez…

— _Hmmp_ —suspiró alicaído—, esto no está dando resultado.

—Eso veo —convino Tigresa, con calma, sin abrir los ojos, pero con un ceño fruncido—. No puedo lograr serenarme.

—¿Por algo en especial? —preguntó; se imaginó tal vez que estaba así aún por la discusión que había tenido con Fai en la biblioteca, y que posiblemente esperara alguna queja de Shifu mañana por la mañana.

—No puedo canalizar el Chi como tú, Po —comentó, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo—. Es complicado.

—Un poco, sí —concordó asintiendo—; ¿y si intentamos con otra posición?

—¿Cuál? Probamos con distintas y nada.

—Así —dijo, y acto seguido unió ambas palmas a nivel del pecho; ella lo imitó. Ambos cerraron los ojos e intentaron meditar.

Aquella postura era la que más tenía reticencia a realizar, porque canalizaba la energía, el Chi, de una forma que no estaba del todo cómodo. Del corazón. Shifu le había explicado que cada posición de manos en la meditación ayudaba a orientar la energía de distinta forma, habían varias, pero como había estado aburrido y con hambre solo le prestó atención a una. La del corazón, la cual tomaba lo que hubiera en su corazón y a través del mismo, manifestaba el Chi. «Es increíblemente efectiva en un momento de necesidad —le resonaron la palabras del panda rojo en la mente—, pero es un arma de doble filo, porque si tu corazón es impuro, el Chi que canalices te dañará. El Chi es la energía vital, buena y poderosa, y quien no tenga un corazón puro, sufrirá.»

Fue como si hubiera activado un interruptor dentro de él, al instante sintió como el Chi fluía por cada poro de su cuerpo, y a diferencia de siempre que lo activaba, lo sentía frío, como una gota. Se relajó para dejarse imbuir por aquella sensación…

Y abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró a su alrededor tratando de orientarse, y no reconocía el lugar. Estaba en una especie de habitación, aunque no veía final, tras su espalda solo había una negrura infinita, y al frente una especie de pared o vidrio o quién sabe qué; la estancia era de un azul tan oscuro que casi de tornaba negro; oía un rumor, como gotas cayendo y cuando vio sus pies, notó agua, una fina agua de un azul cobalto que le llegaba a los tobillos.

—¿Dónde estoy? —No supo si lo dijo o lo pensó, porque no movió los labios, pero resonó por el lugar como si estuviera dentro de un campanario—. ¿Hola?

Solo obtuvo respuesta de su eco. Curioso, trató de ver si todo estaba en orden; bien, se dijo, tenía sus dos brazos, dos piernas, la cabeza en su lugar y no tenía dolor, aunque no llevaba su traje de Chi, sino que tenía sus pantaloncillos de siempre. Mas fue cuando se vio el pecho que se dio cuenta de que tenía una especie de marca en el lado izquierdo: un círculo de cuyo centro salía una etérea y casi transparente cadena azulada. De donde debía estar su corazón, o mejor dicho, de su corazón.

Miró con cuidado la cadena, fina, delgada, azul y como si estuviera hecha de humo o vapor, e iba desde su pecho hacia aquel cristal o pared nacarada. Parecía que hubiera algo a lo que estaba unido tras esa pared. Intentó tomar aquella cadena, pero sus patas la atravesaban, haciéndolo dudar si de verdad era real o tal vez estaba soñándolo. Sí; era probable de que se desmayara por hambre en la meditación y ahora mismo estuviera inconsciente en el suelo, teniendo esta… ¿podría llamarse pesadilla?

Sintió un tirón, uno que apenas hizo mover la cadena, pero que lo hizo caer de rodillas, chapoteando agua, presa de un dolor inaguantable. Gritó, mas no salió sonido alguno; era espantoso, como si estuvieran abriéndole la piel desde dentro. La cadena se movió de nuevo, como indicándole con fastidio que fuera hacia aquel cristal.

Lo pensó, y como no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo, caminó hacia allí. Con cada paso el agua que llegaba hasta sus tobillos se hacía más y más fría, como hielo, solo que sin congelarse. Se detuvo en frente a la pared. «Esto no es una pared.» Y en efecto, no lo era, era como hielo, agua cristalizada en una capa tan fina que formaba ese espejo cuadrado de un poco más la altura de Po.

Ahí no había nada, solo una oscuridad absoluta. «Qué raro», pensó, escudriñando aquel espejo. De pronto, un brillo fugaz lo recorrió, como si un rayo de sol que le diera directamente, y vio a un animal en él. A primeras tientas pensó que era su reflejo, porque era un panda, con su mismo atuendo y su misma constitución, ¡era él!, pero aquella idea se fue de inmediato al ver lo que había tras ese panda. Había un cielo que era mucho más azul que el cielo normal, una luna azul negruzco y unas nubes celestes que se ondeaban con parsimonia; detrás de él había una cascada que se originaba del cielo mismo y caía a un océano infinito; y aquel animal estaba sentado, en posición de loto, con las palmas juntas a nivel del pecho, sobre una capa de hielo formada en ese océano.

—Me he vuelto loco —musitó, sin apartar la mirada del cristal.

Y entonces, como si el que hubiera hablado fuera una señal, el panda tras el espejo abrió los ojos. Po iba a soltar una exclamación de sorpresa, aunque la misma fue tanta que lo dejó mudo. Aquellos ojos eran de un azul tan intenso que abarcaba todas las tonalidades juntas, y en lugar de pupila tenía una gota, levitando.

Cuando los ojos de ese panda lo buscaron y lo fijaron, Po sintió como si algo lo hiciera sentirse infinitamente pequeño, miserable, prescindible. Él lo miró con superioridad, y ahí fue cuando Po se dio cuenta que en el centro del pecho de aquel panda, terminaba la cadena que salía de sí mismo.

Estaba unido a él.

Le mantuvo la mirada al panda y vio que este esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa, cuando este intentó hablar, lo que salió fue la voz de Tigresa.

—¡Po! —lo llamó; él se quedó estático, ¿cómo demonios aquel panda tenía la voz de Tigresa. Luego sintió como si lo zarandearan—. ¡Po!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeando con fuerza, y separó las manos, que las sentía como si fueran de plomo y como si las tuviera unidas con cadenas. Se palpó el pecho, sintiendo la seda de su traje de maestro del Chi, buscando la cadena, pero esta no estaba allí. Volviendo en sí y recuperando la percepción de donde estaba, se dio cuenta de que no había cuarto, no había agua, no había cristal y no había aquel panda de ojos intensamente azules. Estaba en el mismo lugar donde meditaba con Tigresa.

La única y enorme diferencia era que cuando la vio, y notó que ella lo veía algo preocupada, se percató de que sus brazos estaban de un rojo que parecía sangre hasta el nivel de los codos y sus ojos eran rojos también, como lava.

—¡Ti! —exclamó, sorprendido y un poco aturdido—, ¡lo lograste!

Ella se inclinó un poco más hacia él, lográndolo poner nervioso por la cercanía; Po podía jurar que lograba notar el grosor de los bigotes de la felina.

—No —dijo, muy seria, sin apartarle la mirada; ciertamente aquellos ojos rojo lava cohibían un poco, y sumado al temperamento de Tigresa, más aún—, no solo yo. Mírate.

Se miró las patas; su pelaje negro se tornó de un azul oscuro, como aquel cielo que había visto en el cristal, y el color subía hasta difuminarse a nivel de los codos. Alzó la mirada, viendo con firmeza a Tigresa, buscando su reflejo en sus ojos y al verse, se percató de que como ella, sus iris cambiaron, solo que a azul en lugar de rojo; después se dio cuenta de que estaba a solo un roce de su cara y se apartó de golpe, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Cuando hubo recuperado la calma, preguntó:

—¿Cómo lo lograste?

Admirando también sus patas con ese tono rojo, que ahora que la veía mejor a Po le parecía que le resaltaba más la barbarosidad, contestó, aunque con un tono no muy emocionado.

—Fuego —dijo, e hizo una pausa para responder—. Había fuego por donde quiera que mirara y de repente me sentí extraña, como caliente. —Hizo un gesto abarcándose a sí misma, como queriendo decir: y luego esto.

Po aún estaba conmocionado, aunque pocas veces había meditado con aquella posición de patas, esta era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello, y ahora, de un momento a otro, entró… entraron en el primer estado del Chi de los Guerreros.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir, aún sintiendo aquella cadena clavada en su pecho y como si esos ojos del panda lo miraran desde donde fuera; entonces lo comprendió— creo que conocí a mi Bestia Divina.

* * *

La dimensión de Genbu era demasiado armoniosa para el gusto de Byakko, era irritante. Se encontraba en una especie de isla o explanada, con árboles salpicados por aquí y allá, y plantas de todo tipo; dicha pradera estaba limitada por inmensas, colosales cordilleras que cuyas cimas parecían perforar el cielo de color musgo, con dos soles amarillos, como dos esferas de oro. El tigre blanco avanzó creando una estela de rayos por donde pisaba, quemando y generando arcos voltaicos a las plantas y flores.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó una vez hubo llegado con la tortuga. Genbu estaba reposando en el suelo, su respiración al entrar en contacto con la tierra hacía que le hierba creciera y las flores florecieran; la serpiente que tenía por cola siseó cuando lo vio.

Genbu abrió un ojo con pereza.

—¿Cuánto ha pasado? —preguntó; su voz sonó con ese tono de firme y de orgullo que la caracterizaba.

—No lo sé —respondió Byakko, apartando una enredadera que estaba creciéndole por la pata, incinerándola—. Sabes que el tiempo entre los Mundos fluye de manera distinta.

Genbu movió la cola.

—Bien. ¿Sabes cómo invocarme?

—No. Sé que cada uno de nosotros tiene una manera de aparecer, pero no conozco la tuya porque… ¡Puedes dejar de hacer crecer tanta porquería; se me están enredando! —Con un movimiento de la cola, todo quedó estático—. Gracias —masculló él. —La tortuga hizo crecer una planta de hojas purpuras, casi como una boca, que al abrirse dejó ver una especie de semilla dorada—. ¿Y esto? —La tomó.

—Cuando desciendas —le indicó—, entiérrala, dale un poco de poder y nómbrame. Deberé de aparecer.

—¿Deberías? —Un rayo bajó por el cuello del tigre, terminando a parar en el terreno.

—Sí. —La serpiente siseó con más fuerza—. Ahora vete. No me gusta que otros vengan a mi dimensión, terminan por matar todo lo que hay aquí.

Con un gruñido que sonó como un trueno, Byakko alzó una enorme garra de energía y rasgó el aire, que se abrió como si hubiera impactado un rayo en el mismo, lo atravesó y vio el Mundo Mortal, más en específico el pueblo donde residían en ese momento los tres Guerreros restantes.

Entró. Sintió cómo su etéreo cuerpo se comprimía y volatilizaba, volviéndose energía y calor puro, un rayo; al llegar al Mundo Mortal fue como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de su esencia de un tajo, reduciendo su poder para que no afectara dicho plano dimensional. Tenía consciencia de que era intangible, sin embargo, eso no sería por mucho tiempo. Hizo arremolinar las nubes a su alrededor, que se tornaron de un tono grisáceo y empezaron a cargarse, para más tarde, con un atronador trueno, un rayo cayera en uno de los bosques en las lejanías de aquel pueblo.

Se sintió caer, vio cómo la tierra se aproximaba más y más y justo cuando impactó, el rayo se mantuvo en el sitio, como si fuera un hilo que unía cielo y tierra. Luego dicha energía fue tomando forma, descendiendo y ondulando, dejando una increíble cantidad de estática en el aire; la zona circundante al rayo en metro y medio quedó vuelta cenizas y un tigre blanco de rayas negras se formó de aquel rayo, el resto de la energía se onduló en su cuerpo formando unos pantalones negros y un qipao purpura con un diseño de un tigre a su espalda y para rematar, una magatama hecha a partir de una amatista en su oreja derecha.

Byakko estiró el cuerpo mortal, detestando aquella sensación de aprisionamiento que el mismo le confería, abriendo y cerrando las patas, adaptándose.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Suzaku perdió —dijo, agachándose y colocando la semilla dorada en el suelo—: es incómodo este cuerpo.

Con un golpe con la palma abierta introdujo la semilla en el suelo, alzó la pata al cielo y un rayo le impactó, ensortijándosele en la pata como una serpiente, la cerró en un puño y golpeó.

—¡Genbu!

Impactó. No pasó nada el instante, sin embargo, momentos después la tierra tembló con violencia, el suelo se quebró y una arenisca surgió; esta empezó a girar sobre sí misma, como un tornado, cada vez más rápido y más grande, para luego de unos segundos tomar forma. Una tortuga de rasgos delicados, de una piel, aunque escamosa, suave y de un verde claro; de ojos verdes intenso, como si contuvieran toda la naturaleza en ellos, y con una piedra por pupila. Llevaba un hanfu verde oscuro con un diseño de una tortuga en la espalda, una serpiente blanca a modo de collar al cuello y en la oreja izquierda, una magatama hecha de una esmeralda.

—Qué asco —se molestó.

—Este cuerpo es muy restrictivo —convino Byakko; suspiró señalando el pueblo con el mentón—. Ahí es donde están los Guerreros de Suzaku, Wang y Seiryu.

Genbu estiró una pata, su magatama se fragmentó en destellos de luces verdes que se solidificaron en un hacha del mismo tamaño que ella. La hoja, filosa y con un brillo trémulo marrón, destelló cuando se la colocó al hombro al tocarla la luz.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó con una sonrisa que ansiaba entrar en batalla.

Byakko hizo lo mismo: su magatama se fragmentó y con destellos purpuras se formó una lanza, en cuya hoja varias corrientes eléctricas luchaban entre sí y llenaban de una estática el ambiente. Golpeó el suelo con la punta inferior, generando un círculo eléctrico que los envolvió a ambos por unos instantes.

—Vamos.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿La escena en la biblioteca?

¿La escena con Fai y Tigresa?

¿La del interior de Po?

¿La escena final con la batalla que se avecina?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	9. VIII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. La info es vida, la info es amor :'v ¿Qué te puedo decir? El azúcar está en mi sangre, en mi esencia, si no vierto un poco de ella en ciertas escenas, no sería un fic mío, supongo xD You know, amo su inocencia :v Oh dioses, me sacas los colores lksjdfldsf x/D Pronto, pronto verás en la mente de Tigresa, lo estoy reservando para un momento especial xD Claro, es la forma de mantener la tensión afinada :'v Jajajaja, si eso te pareció épico, no sabes lo que vendrá... Bueno, sí sabes :'v. Gracias por leer.

 **joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Gracias me alegra que te guste, y pues, no hubo golpes porque al fin y al cabo, Tigresa tiene autocontrol, ¿es una maestra no? xd Gracias por leer.

 **Ryu mamory:** gracias por tu review. Gracias me alegra que te guste, y pues, no hubo golpes porque al fin y al cabo, Tigresa tiene autocontrol, ¿es una maestra no? xd Gracias por leer.

 **Reiko himura:** gracias por tu review. Sí, yo también pienso que es mejor a LOI xd. ¿Crees que eso es tener bolas? xD Entonces no te diré lo que pasa en el capítulo siguiente a este lksdjfkjdsf xD Y como ya te dije, ni siquiera lo cree con esa intención, solo pasó xD Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. ¿Envida? ¿Tu crees? xD No sé, veremos xD Bueno, eso sí, tendrá que resolverlo, aunque más adelante sabrás más de Fai y el por qué de su actitud. Y bueno, hay que entender que los dioses son arrogantes y por eso no miden lo que hacen, solo hacen y después preguntan xD. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** Gracias por tu review. Fai tiene el suave y sedodo tacto de un papel de lija :'v ¿Humildad divina? No conozco dios que sea humilde :'v. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. No serían dioses si no se pusieran pesados xD Aunque si quieres ver más de ellos deberás seguir leyendo xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Dioses, tremenda frase dijiste; y sí, Tigresa necesitará mucha, muchísima paz interior xD Y sí, deberán trabajar juntos, ¿lo lograrán? He ahí el dilema xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. ¿Crees que provocarlos será un estorbo en la batalla? Veremos ;). Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 3:** gracias por tu review. Gracias me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 4:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste, y sí, a mi opinión lo considero mejor que LOI, y por ello le pongo más empeño xd. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **VIII**

Seiryu estaba contrariado por los sucesos que estaban transcurriendo, por un lado veía con buen aspecto que sus planes para establecer el enlace estaban saliendo estupendamente, pero por otro, le molestaba en gran manera que no pudiera moverse de aquella especie de confinamiento en la que estaba recluido. Ahora que tanto su esencia divina como el alma de su Guerrero estaban enlazadas mediante la cadena que hizo surgir haciendo que la millonésima parte de su Chi en el panda respondiera a su llamado, su cuerpo, ahora en esa forma de panda, debía mantenerse como tal, mientras se concentraba en no perder el enlace. De hacerlo, no solo perdería el enlace matando así a su Guerrero, sino que terminaría con su esencia tan reducida como si se la hubieran destruido.

Estaba como Ma Mian y Niu Tou en el Inframundo, sin poder moverse o desconcentrarse. Así, pues, solo tenía una opción. Sin dejar de canalizar su Chi y el de su Guerrero a través de la cadena, formó una proyección, cosa sencilla porque su dimensión estaba hecha en su totalidad por su Chi, su mera existencia dependía de su dimensión, y viceversa. El agua, su océano infinito, empezó a girar con violencia sobre sí misma, para más tarde reducir las revoluciones e ir dando forma a un panda.

Abrió los ojos y observó su alrededor, todo tenía unos matices ondulantes, como si la solidez de aquella proyección fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento. Sacudió la cabeza, observándose a sí mismo sentado, en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados y las palmas a nivel del pecho, de donde salía una cadena que se adentraba en un cuadrado de hielo suspendido al frente, levitando. Dividir su consciencia era práctico, más porque al deshacer su proyección, todo lo que hubiera visto u oído, regresaría con ese fragmento de su consciencia a su esencia original.

Concentró su Chi en una pata y, cuando este se ensortijó en la palma como una neblina azul perlada, trazó un recto movimiento en el aire, que se abrió como una cortina, dejando ver al otro lado un paraje moribundo, casi sin vida ni esencia. Nunca había estado en la dimensión de Suzaku, pero podía darse cuenta con facilidad que estaba a mucho de volver a ser la misma. El suelo, de obsidiana, dejaba ver gruesos y anchos surcos por donde alguna vez circulaba lava, el cielo estaba opaco y los seis soles que se alzaban, estaban a punto de morir.

—Es lamentable el estado en que quedó.

No le llevó mucho encontrarla, porque su luz, que siempre era de un dorado rojizo, se superpuso al depresivo entorno; no obstante, Seiryu se impresionó cuando la vio. A lo lejos, con un parpadeó débil, estaba un polluelo de fénix que apenas tenía una pelusilla roja, la cual precedía al plumaje.

—Hola, Suzaku —saludó Seiryu, con un tono cuidadoso. Sabía muy bien que la fénix tenía un temperamento explosivo y muy poca paciencia.

Suzaku abrió los ojos con parsimonia y enfocó al dragón-panda con aquellos ojos todos rojos, iris, pupila y esclerótica, donde crepitaba un fuego que parecía estar extinguiéndose. Estiró el cuello para verlo a la misma estatura, y él pudo notar que en ciertas zonas del mismo no había pelusa, solo la tensa piel.

—¿Cómo entraste a mi dimensión? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz, como si le doliera hablar.

—Entrando, lógicamente —respondió ladeando la cabeza un poco—. No es muy difícil.

—¿Quién eres en todo caso?

—¿Qué quien…? —Se miró el cuerpo—. ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Se me había olvidado! Soy yo, Seiryu.

—¿Seiryu? —Él asintió, ella entornó los ojos—. ¿Cómo terminaste en esa forma tan mediocre? —preguntó con un tono burlón a la vez que despectivo.

—No eres nadie para decirlo, ¿sabías? —comentó, señalándola completa. El fuego en los ojos de Suzaku refulgió.

—Solo dime a qué has venido —le espetó—. ¿Ha burlarte por cómo quedé? ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Vamos, dilo! ¡Di cómo me derrotó un asqueroso mortal!

El dragón no respondió; se mantuvo en silencio, impávido, esperando a que ella terminara de sentir lástima por sí misma. En parte la entendía, para ellos, seres todopoderosos, con habilidades y Chi que escapan de la comprensión de cualquier mortal, ser derrotado por uno es una deshonra, una humillación. No obstante, aunque lo fuese, debía hacer algo, debía convencerla para hacer lo que él. De una forma o de otra.

—No vine a eso, y lo sabes —dijo Seiryu—. Entendería que lo hiciera Byakko, o incluso Genbu, pero ni yo ni Wang lo haríamos. Nos conoces.

—¿A qué vienes, entonces? —Mantener aquella actitud la debilitaba; era entendible, porque su fuego nacía mayormente por la ira, la conmoción, el enojo, la tensión, pero con su estado actual, no podía darse el lujo de forzarlos. Debía estar calmada para poder recuperar Chi—. Habla.

—Quiero que trabajemos juntos —dijo.

La carcajada que dio la fénix resonó por la moribunda dimensión.

—Creo que escuché mal. Creí oír que querías que te ayudara. —Rió con la estridencia que pudo—. Buen chiste, Seiryu. Primero vienes con… —dijo, cambiando el todo a uno mordaz— esa forma, y ahora quieres que te ayude en algo. ¿Te recuerdo que no congeniamos?

—Escuchaste muy bien, Suzaku —repuso con voz torva—. No me hagas repetir lo mismo dos veces, que por tus estupideces y las de Byakko es que estoy aquí ahora, pidiéndote ayuda. A un dios que ni siquiera puede metamorfosear su forma completa porque no tiene Chi; ¿no te das cuenta de que, si recurro a ti, es porque no tengo a nadie más; porque es grave? —Hizo una pausa—. Ahora, responde.

Ella enmudeció al instante, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Quieres que me rebaje a tu nivel? —siseó, observándolo por completo—. ¿Quieres que haga un enlace con mi Guerrera? ¿A sabiendas de qué lo haría? ¿Por qué quieres que caiga tan bajo?

Seiryu se llevó una pata al entrecejo; ¿por qué no podía solo aceptar y ya? ¿Quería que fuera por las malas? Bien, sería por las malas. Aún siendo una proyección del Seiryu original, podía moldear Chi fuera de su dimensión, aunque eso requiriera perder la forma. No le importó. Su cuerpo onduló, haciendo parecer que el agua del que estaba formado fuese a explotar y una parte de la misma se separó: pequeñas esferas de agua y Chi se suspendieron tras su espalda, formando un círculo en el aire. Acto seguido hizo que esas esferas se alargaran y solidificaran, creando sendas lanzas de hielo que apuntaron a Suzaku.

—¿Caer bajo? —dijo con una calma de otro mundo, aunque destilando furia—. Sí, tienes razón; es humillante tener que colaborar con mortales, pero ¿no es más humillante ser derrotado por ellos? O mejor aún, que por querer reparar las cosas, por querer arreglar ese desbalance que hay, seguir los instintos de Byakko y a la larga matarnos a todos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Oh, ahora resulta que no lo recuerdas! —Las lanzas de hielo empezaron a acercarse más, mientras su cuerpo, que ahora era una especie de líquido ondulante en el aire, se desplazaba con ellas—. ¡Las Leyes! —Se percató de que Suzaku abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Sí, las Leyes, Suzaku. Y deja que te refresque la memoria: «Siempre debe existir el mismo número de Guerreros y Bestias.» La Segunda Ley. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué estás así?

La fénix movió los ojos y parpadeó, abatida.

—Habían cuatro Bestias y tres Guerreros —musitó—. Había olvidado el balance. —De pronto la voz se le tiñó de odio—. Por eso perdí.

Una de las lanzas salió disparada y se clavó cerca de Suzaku, congelando una porción de la negruzca tierra.

—¡Deja de lado tu maldito orgullo, imbécil! —bramó Seiryu—. ¡¿Qué no ves que por la estupidez de Byakko están acelerando el holocausto?! ¡Él terminará saliendo si tres de nuestras energías ceden!

—Se me había olvidado… —murmuró dejando traslucir su sentimiento de humillación.

—¡Entonces sirve de algo y ayuda a detener la que se nos viene! —Clavó dos lanzas más—. No, ni siquiera tienes opción de elegir; vas a hacerlo. —Otras dos lanzas oscilaron peligrosamente cerca de ella, sin dejar de apuntarle al pecho—. Vamos, quiero verte enlazándote a tu Guerrera.

Ambos se mantuvieron un duelo de miradas, o al menos en parte, porque con un cuerpo líquido, intangible, Seiryu no tenía ojos como tal, sino que percibía el entorno como si estuviera en su forma divina completa y no en ese mortificante cuerpo de panda. Suzaku se mostró decidida a no ceder, pero no tenía elección, y eso tanto él como ella lo sabían, por lo que luego de ladear la vista, derrotada y enojada, se incineró a sí misma. Las lenguas de fuego se movían con dificultad, girando sobre sí mismas y describiendo anillos.

Por un momento pareció que no lo conseguiría, pensando que tenía que otorgarle un poco de su propio Chi, pero las llamas crecieron y fueron creando, desde abajo, el curvilíneo contorno de una hembra. Las lenguas de fuego parecían ir grabando las rayas negras del pelaje a la vez que el cuerpo, hasta que al final Suzaku tomó la forma de una tigresa. Tenía un aspecto imponente como sereno, musculatura pronunciada encubierta por el traje amarillo y el pelaje, de rostro serio y presencia intimidante; y, algo curioso, era que en su frente, las líneas negras formaban un rombo. Tal para cual, pensó cuando la vio abrir los ojos. Cuando se metamorfoseaba en la forma del actual Guerrero, por un instante, se obtienen los ojos del mismo animal, para poder hacer resonar el Chi en ellos como su alma, y él logró atisbar que tenía el mismo aspecto duro y soberbio que la misma Suzaku.

Al instante, aquellos ámbares se volvieron rojos, con un pequeño fuego crepitando a modo de pupila.

—Ahora has el enlace, Suzaku —le indicó Seiryu, sin dejar de apuntarle las lanzas—. Y ni se te ocurra matarla, porque esto podrá ser una proyección, pero tu nivel de resistencia es mínimo ahora que estás recuperándote, te mataría y sellaría por unos quinientos años si se me diera por disparar una lanza, ¿captas?

La amenazada gruñó a modo de respuesta y se sentó en posición de loto, juntando las palmas de sus patas a nivel del pecho. Una ligera estela de Chi, rojo como lava, emanó de estas y una lengua de fuego surgió del cielo, girando con ferocidad alrededor de ella y reduciéndose, hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente pequeña para abarcar el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

—Segundo Límite —murmuró; el aro de fuego fue acercándose más al pecho—: el de la Mente… ¡abierto!

El aro de fuego se descompuso, explotando en destellos que fueron a clavarse en el pecho de Suzaku; la ropa se le quemó en aquel lugar, dejando ver que debajo del pecho izquierdo, cubierto con un vendaje que empezaba a incinerarse, un círculo de cuyo centro salía una cadena de aspecto rojizo y etéreo se materializaba. La dimensión destelló por unos instantes que Seiryu pensó que se quebraría, mas logró estabilizarse, un cristal circular de obsidiana se formó frente a Suzaku y la cadena lo atravesó.

Habiendo cumplido su cometido deshizo la proyección y todo lo que había visto, hablado y registrado, se transmitieron de forma instantánea su cuerpo original.

En su propia dimensión, Seiryu suspiró, generando un vapor que se difuminó en el ambiente. Todo estaba saliendo bien, solo esperaba que Byakko no hiciera otra locura.

* * *

—¡Dame más poder! —exigió, con un grito imperante.

—Interesante —le respondió la voz de su Bestia Divina, que se oía de todas partes y a la vez de ninguna—. Cuando te lo ofrecí al ser despertado como mi Guerrero, no quisiste tener trato conmigo, ¿y ahora me pides ayuda?

Fai se encontraba meditando en los lindes del pico de la montaña del Palacio de Jade, sin embargo, como bien había practicado desde que fue nombrado Guerrero Dragón Imperial, solo bastaba con meditar con las patas unidas en el pecho, en la posición del corazón, para lograr que su Chi propio como el de su Bestia Divina, resonaran y lo enviaran a su subconsciente.

El mismo causaba en Fai cierta sensación de aprensión por salir de allí. Era un lugar sin suelo, sin paredes ni techo, un vacío puro. Toda la zona estaba llena de tornados de distintas magnitudes, aunque todos tenían los mismos colores: o transparentes, o marrones, o grises u opacos; donde quiera que veía había un tornado agitándose con violencia, mientras él, sin poderse mover o caminar, se mantenía flotando en el centro de aquel caos.

Había entrado, de las pocas veces que lo había hecho en su vida, a aquel lugar en busca de poder, sabiduría o fuerza, puesto que tanto la Fénix como el Dragón lograron llegar en tan solo la semana que transcurrió desde que habían llegado al Valle, adentrarse en el Segundo Estado del Chi de los Guerreros: Anatman, mientras que a él le había llevado la mitad de su vida.

Ahí había algo que no era normal.

Pese a que se había jurado que no volvería a entrar a aquel lugar de su subconsciente, de la unión entre Bestia y Guerrero, porque estos causaron la muerte del Emperador, su único nexo familiar, pero sobre todo, su deber, ahí estaba. Lo habían deshonrado haciéndolo fallar, e igualmente ahí estaba.

—Si no vas a darme lo que quiero —espetó, sintiendo aquel vacío en el estómago y ese enojo porque no conseguía lo que ordenaba—, al menos, te prohíbo bajar al Mundo Mortal como Suzaku.

La risotada que retumbó por el lugar, haciéndolo vibrar, causó que los tornados que se batían lo apuntaran como una mira, a continuación, la voz de su Bestia Divina retumbó con una cadencia amenazante.

—¿Quién eres tú para prohibirme algo? —alegó—. Eres solo un mísero mortal que tuvo la dicha de que mi poder se ajustara con tu alma; sin eso eres basura. No, eres menos que eso. Solo eres el asesino de turno de la Casa Imperial, y ni tu deber de borrar la huella de quien ofendiera o molestara al trono pudiste cumplir. No eres nada ni nadie para ordenarme.

»Si yo quisiera, con un tronar de mis garras caerías muerto en el sitio donde meditas, pero recuerda esto, Fai Zhang: solo estás con vida porque así lo quiero. Porque tu muerte afectaría negativamente al balance divino, algo que nunca entenderías.

Fai estaba que hervía en su propio enojo, deseaba con creces que aquel dragón descendiera y tener el privilegio de matarlo. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y respiró profundo para calmarse.

—Si mi muerte afecta el balance —dijo, neutral, y más que una pregunta sonó como una afirmación— quiere decir que las de los demás Guerreros también. Si es así, ¿por qué no haces algo?

—Los dragones somos observadores, Fai Zhang, no nos inmiscuimos en donde no debemos; solo si la situación lo amerita.

—¡La situación lo amerita! —argumentó, gritándole a la nada; detestaba discutir con el aire en sí—. ¡Quiero matarlos! ¡Quiero vengar a mi hermano! ¡Y si me matan, aquel balance se alterará aún más!

—Qué pena —respondió como si nada—. Hay Leyes más antiguas que tu especie, que equilibraran las cosas. Por el momento no despiertas mi interés lo suficiente como para que me nazca darte algo que puedas usar, confórmate con lo que tienes.

—La Fénix y el Dragón alcanzarán el Duhkha en cualquier momento, si es que no lo dominan ya, ¡¿quieres que el mortal que te representa parezca menos ante ellos?!

—Sigue sin importarme —dijo, con voz cansina—. Ahora, si no haces algo que me llame la atención, será mejor que intentes por tus propios medios llegar al Duhkha sin morir en el intento. Quizá en ese momento valgas la pena.

Un fuerte viento lo azotó en el rostro, como empujándolo de aquel lugar, no lo dejaba moverse ni respirar y luego, tan rápido como entró a aquel recodo de su ser, salió, abriendo los ojos lentamente en el pico de la montaña del palacio. Gruñó por lo bajo, iracundo. «Al fin y al cabo, no se puede esperar nada de los dioses; todo hay que hacerlo por pata propia.»

Cambió de posición las patas, colocándolas sobre las rodillas con las palmas hacia el cielo y uniendo el pulgar y el índice; debía meditar para poder, al menos, durar más de dos minutos en el Duhkha sin caer en un estado de muerte en vida. No obstante, de repente, el suelo tembló, al inicio pensó que era la montaña que lo hacía, pero al ver al horizonte, en uno de los bosques cercanos al Valle las nubes estaban concentradas en un solo punto, relampagueantes y negras.

Aquello no era normal, no podía serlo.

Y sus sospechas se confirmaron, cuando vio dos destellos de luz, purpura y verde, como dos pequeños soles, estrellarse en el Valle.

Luego vinieron los gritos.

* * *

La luz que se colaba en el salón de entrenamiento iluminaba el piso y le confería a las anaranjadas paredes una sensación de estar rodeados de muros en llamas, lo que incrementaba la intensidad con la cual los Furiosos instruían a sus respectivos estudiantes. Mono estaba mostrándole a su conejo, Ming, cómo mejorar su agilidad; Grulla estaba con su cerdo, Enlai, ambos manteniendo un delicado equilibrio; Mantis con Xia, la otra coneja, la hacía entrenar dando golpes o deteniendo los de él, que eran cada vez más rápidos. Por último, Víbora y Tigresa estaban entrenando con sus respectivos pandas, Yun y Lei-Lei: la felina la alentaba a practicar el Chi, aprovechando que como era una panda, tendría una facilidad nata para el mismo, mientras que la serpiente mantenía una lucha con el panda, claro está, manteniendo bajo el nivel para pelear con equidad.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que, con Po, logró llegar al primer estado del Chi de los Guerreros y tres días desde que, ambos de nuevo, lograron llegar al segundo estado. Era extraño, había razonado anoche en su habitación, que lo hubieran logrado con aquella facilidad, era como si solo los poderes estuvieran allí, esperando a que se dignaran a usarlos. Y eso le daba mala espina. Todos los años que pasó entrenando el Kung Fu para llegar a tener el nivel que tenía, para ser la maestra especializada que era, le decían, le gritaban, que no debía de ser tan sencillo; pero era difícil discutir con la alegría que Po emanaba como una fuente al conseguirlo.

Po.

Aún no lograba entender la gama se sensaciones tan raras que empezaba a sentir cuando estaba con él. Era extraño. Sin embargo, algo de lo que se había dado cuenta era que le gustaba esa sensación de poder equivocarse, de las minúsculas veces que lo hacía, sin que hubiera alguna represalia. Antes, con Shifu, siempre era una crítica para mejorar si se equivocaba o hacía algo indebidamente o de forma distinta; con Po, por el contrario, en lugar de reñirla, le preguntaba cómo hacía para lograrlo. Un ejemplo de ello fue ayer, cuando estaban entrenando de noche en el mismo lugar, tratando de mantener el segundo estado por más de siete minutos, y ella había logrado llegar a nueve minutos antes de caer exhausta.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le había preguntado Po, aunque cansado y jadeando, con un brillo en los ojos.

—Enojo —respondió, agotada también, con la frente perlada en sudor y el cuerpo en exceso adolorido; aquel estado la debilitaba demasiado, y ella odiaba sentirse débil—. No sé —trató de explicar cuando él la vio confundido—, solo me molesté por no poder rendir más e inexplicablemente eso me hizo durar más. —Ladeó la cabeza, incluso ella había notado lo confuso que sonaba—. Emoción, tal vez.

Entre ambos reinó un silencio momentáneo, no más de un minuto, pero que Tigresa lo había sentido opresivo, como si esperara que Po desestimara su explicación, acotando que no era posible aquello, pero como era Po, hizo todo lo que no esperaba que hiciera.

—Tal vez… —apuntó— se deba a la emoción primordial de nuestra Bestia Divina, Ti. —Se llevó una pata al mentón, pensativo, mirando al cielo—. Recuerdo que Suzaku era muy temperamental. —Bajó la mirada y la enfocó—. Como tú. —Sonrió.

Y en efecto, aquel razonamiento conjunto fue la respuesta, porque mientras entrenaba con Lei-Lei, ella moldeando el Chi en lo que parecía una especie de arco y Tigresa, regulando su poder, creaba pequeñas esferas de fuego en las puntas de sus dedos, haciéndolas crecer o disminuir de tamaño según como enfocara sus emociones. Era confuso, pero gracias a Po lo había logrado.

El estar pensando en el panda, trajo el recuerdo de Fai en aquellas escaleras. «En la Casa de los Tigres no hubieran permitido eso […] diría que es el panda quien lo sabe.» ¿Qué era lo que sabía Po y él que no lo permitiría su Casa? ¿De qué forma le sonsacaría la ubicación de su Casa a Fai? ¿Po…?

—¡Tigresa! —la llamó Lei-Lei, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— _¿Mmmm?_ —Vio que la pandita estaba jadeando, con las patas apoyadas sobre sus piernas; después se sentó en el suelo.

—¿Estabas observando? —le preguntó, con cierto aire ofendido—. He logrado hacer un arco de Chi. ¡Un arco! —Sonrió con cansancio; Tigresa no respondió porque no había prestado atención. Lei-Lei, al notarlo, frunció los labios—. ¿En qué pensabas?

—En nada —respondió, tratando de parecer neutral, pero con ella no podía serlo, lo que le hizo preguntarse qué hacía que no pudiera ser con Lei-Lei y Po, de la misma forma que era con todos.

—Yo creo que… —comenzó, mas no pudo terminar; un fuerte temblor sacudió el palacio.

Todos en el salón de entrenamiento dejaron lo que hacían y giraron la vista, instintivamente, hacia las puertas dobles de maderas, y se prepararon para una segunda sacudida, aunque esta no llegó. Mono y Mantis en su hombro, sonrieron como si aquello fuese una broma, restándole importancia, excepto Grulla, Víbora y Tigresa. Los tres sabían que el Valle de la Paz no era una zona donde hubieran temblores o terremotos, eso muy bien se los había explicado Oogway en vida, por lo que aquel temblor no fue natural.

Po y Shifu, que entraron precipitados al salón, con un estrépito de las puertas, se lo confirmaron. No hubo necesidad de palabras entre el panda y la tigresa, ambos se comprendieron con solo una mirada; sus jades estaban tan serios y a la vez tan asustados que no le quedó duda: una nueva criatura divina descendió.

—Maestro Shifu —dijo Po, cuando Tigresa comenzó a avanzar hacia él—, ¿podría apoyarnos?

—¿De qué forma? —repuso este, con una falsa calma; también se había dado cuenta.

—Con los aldeanos —siguió Tigresa, dándoles una silenciosa orden a los Furiosos con la mirada—. No deben quedarse en la zona de peligro, debemos evacuarlos. Como cuando con Tai-Lung.

—¿No pueden venir al palacio? —preguntó Po.

—Sabes que no —respondió ella, al tiempo en que Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora salían como haces de luz del salón y se encaminaban al Valle—. Ustedes —dijo, dirigiéndose a los pequeños— quédense aquí.

Lei-Lei hizo gesto para replicar, pero Tigresa con una mirada la hizo abstenerse. Entendía que quisiera ir a la batalla, la emoción de la misma superaba con creces a cualquier combate de entrenamiento, solo que no podía arriesgarla; todos menos ella.

—Iré con los Furiosos —comunicó Shifu y dos pasos después desapareció.

Con su fino oído de felino, Tigresa pudo detectar los gritos aterrados que trajo el viento, procedidos de un temblor aún más leve. Se volvió hacia Po.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó; sentía una emoción latente, tanto de adrenalina como de venganza, una especie de cuenta con saldar con las bestias por haber asesinado a Shu, si el tigre blanco viviese, él le hubiera hablado de su Casa.

—Creo —sonrió con nerviosismo.

Ambos hicieron los pasos de la maestría del Chi, recubriéndose del brillo dorado y en Po apareció su traje de Maestro. Los hicieron por segunda vez, tomando cada uno los rasgos de su respectiva bestia: el pelaje de los brazos de Po, negro, se tornó de un azul intenso hasta los codos y sus ojos, jade, se volvieron de un azul que parecía contener todos los océanos en ellos; Tigresa, por su lado, solo pudo observar cómo su pelaje anaranjado tomó el color rojo de la sangre.

Hicieron los pasos por tercera vez, entrando al segundo estado. Los brazos y ojos de Po perdieron aquella tonalidad azul y volvieron a su estado normal. En ciertas zonas de su cuerpo empezó a formarse hielo, pequeños cristales que recubrían el lugar como una segunda piel y que creaban unas especies de picos: en sus nudillos y garras, dándole un aspecto a las mismas como si pudiera despedazar a cualquiera de un tajo, y en los pómulos, confiriéndole un aspecto más orgulloso. Además, él mismo parecía emanar una especie de frío, como si a su alrededor circulara una fresca y glacial corriente.

Tigresa, sin embargo, no se quedó atrás. El pelaje y los ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Las rayas negras de su cuerpo parecían estar hechas de ceniza o humo, porque daban la sensación de que se movieran o difuminaran; de cada uno de sus dedos, surgió una delgada línea de fuego que se unían en el dorso y, una vez las cinco se volvían uno, ascendía por sus brazos hasta su nuca, dándole un aspecto como de hilos o mapa de nervios y venas; estas dos líneas que se unían, se segmentaban y recorrían cada una de las líneas negras en su rostro, dándole un color rojo negruzco, como lava en movimiento, y por último, del rombo de su frente surgía una pequeña llama.

La Guerrera del Fénix abrió y cerró las patas, mientas que Po se analizaba por completo.

—Lo hicimos bien. —Po estaba contento. De pronto la mirada se le volvió seria, demasiada para ser suya; sonrió—. No morirás —aseveró asintiendo—, tenlo por seguro. No lo permitiré.

Ella se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. «Realmente Po debería establecer con claridad sus prioridades.»

—Nueve minutos —dijo, concentrando el Chi en su pata.

De un momento a otro, un fuego crepitó con fuerza, ardiendo como si tuviera un sol en miniatura en su palma; las llamas empezaron a brillar y adoptaron la forma de una alabarda, de un astil rojizo y la hoja de un rojo lava con una especie de palpitar viviente. Dio un golpe en el suelo con ella y se la afincó en un hombro, para salir del salón.

Una vez afuera, en el borde de la montaña, Tigresa pudo ver lo que sucedía abajo y a un Fai que se precipitaba hacia el Valle como una flecha: gritos, destrucción y animales aterrados; todo por ellos. No lo permitiría.

Po llegó a su lado, sosteniendo su bastón de jade, solo que este, al igual que su alabarda, emitía un rumor azul nacarado y palpitaba como si tuviera corazón propio. Él le colocó una mano en el hombro; el frío de él con el calor de ella, generó una estela de vapor.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó; ella asintió, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la tomó de la pata y saltaron al vacío, hacia el Valle.

Mientras caían, Tigresa, al mismo tiempo que se la apretaba, replicó:

—¡Que no se te haga costumbre, Po!

Él volvió a verla, fijó sus ojos con los suyos un instante, para después cerrarlos y reír como un niño. Ella lo escuchó con claridad, aunque el viento le soplara en los oídos. Y aunque no lo dijera, aunque jamás se atreviera a reconocerlo en voz alta, con aquel futuro incierto que ambos tenían, aquel desolador paisaje que tenían en frente y el miedo a morir que le recorría las venas, sonrió un poco para sí, volviendo después de tanto tiempo a sentirse alegre.

De que ante lo implacable, él conservara esa chispa que lo hacía ser Po.

De que él estuviera allí.

Pero sobre todo, de estar con él en ese preciso momento.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿La escena con Seiryu?

¿La escena con Fai?

¿La de Tigresa?

¿Preparados para lo que se viene xD?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	10. IX

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Las lanzas de hielo son muy persuasivas xD Oh, tendrás el momento, más adelante con una retrospección, pero tendrás tu momento, no lo dudes xD Oh, jajaja, claro que no, ¿cómo podría Fai decepcionarte? xD Conociéndolo... Oh, dioses, los colores x/D Solo es una transformación xD Claro que será bárbaro, y muy bien que lo sabes xD Y pues... ¿qué te digo? Me gusta dar pequeños detallitos de azúcar :'v. Gracias por leer.

 **Ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Jajaja, sí, tal vez; y bueno, si es que lo controlan rápido, es porque hay algo de trasfondo, simplemente no es normal que lo logren al toque, ¿o sí? :v Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Puede ser que sí lo tenga, después de todo, por algo es su Bestia Divina, ¿no? Jajaja, ¿cómo sería ver a un Po así enojado? xD Jajaja, bueno, ¿Fai con novia? Tocará esperar, quien quita que se de. No lo sé, pero habrá que esperar xD. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** Gracias por tu review. . Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Bueno sí, el pobre Fai lo trata todo el mundo mal :'v Pobrecito xD Y si te parecen bárbaros, deberás leer lo que pasará en este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Ciertamente, se viene una buena pelea, y si supieras el desenlace que tendrá, te gustará aún más; y aquí podrás ver la participación que tendrán. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. No, Fai aún no ha conseguido la Paz, por obvias razones cofcofeltemperamentocofcof, y con lo que se avecina... veremos quien vive y quien muere :). Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 3:** gracias por tu review. ¿Encariñando con su forma?, nah, no creo xD Bueno, en teoría deberían ser más negociable, pero vamos, son dioses; ¿qué dioses son negociable? Deben tener su diversión :'v. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 4:** gracias por tu review. ¿Enserio? Vaya, ¿me creerías si te digo que no tomé ningún anime para hacerlo? Solo quería un personaje chocante y engreído, ya que nunca había hecho ninguno; y realmente el resultado quedó bien xD. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **IX**

Mientras caía al vacío, viendo cómo se acercaban los tejados de las edificaciones y el empedrado del suelo, Po se percató de un destello púrpura, rápido y veloz, que se movía como un rayo por el Valle. Cuando estuvieron a tiro del suelo, se enderezó en el aire, costándole un poco por la resistencia del viento, y aterrizó, aunque no de buena manera, porque se tambaleó y cayó en cuatro patas. Tigresa, en cambio, se le soltó a tiempo y cayó con gracia en una de las salientes de una casa.

Los gritos de terror inundaban el aire, dándole una sensación aplastante y depresiva, como una niebla que le quitara la esperanza, a la vez que cientos de animales, conejos, jabalíes, pandas y demás, corrían lejos de aquel caos. Un pensamiento de miedo lo invadió al no ver a sus padres, ni Ping ni Li daban señales de vida. Escrutó lo que pudo ver más allá de animales, polvo y escombros, sin encontrarlos.

—Po. —Tigresa lo hizo volver en sí, al verla, tal vez porque fuera ella misma o tal vez porque estaba en el Anatman, aquel miedo que sentía fue consumido como en una llamarada—. Creo que son dos.

Él parpadeó dos veces para centrarse, lo cierto era que Tigresa era bárbara, pero ahora con ese estado se veía aún mejor, parecía estar hecha de fuego. Bueno, se dijo sin apartar la vista del fuego en el rombo de su frente, al menos en parte.

Asintió; no debía preocuparse por sus padres, los Furiosos y Shifu estaban en el Valle ayudando a los aldeanos, de seguro ya los habían sacado de allí y estaban a salvo, de lo contrario… No, ni siquiera lo pensaría. Apretando el bastón en su pata, hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y empezó a correr con ella, él en el suelo y ella de techo en techo, aunque sin perderla de vista; algo que notó era que ambos dejaban una estela a su paso: donde ella pisaba, una huella negra, como de hollín, o quemada, quedaba en las losas, y él, dejaba una escarcha invernal.

Insustancialidad. El significado de aquel segundo estado del Chi de los Guerreros, y en parte, entendía el por qué se basaban dichos estados en el Tri-Laksana, porque el segundo les permitía manejar algún porcentaje del Chi de sus respectivos dioses, otorgándoles una especie de cualidad que los separaba de los mortales, pero que no los acercaba a los seres divinos. No eran ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Varios conejos de distintas edades corrieron hacia ellos, unos llorando, otros asustados y otros, los más grandes, con una máscara de seguridad para los más jóvenes; de pronto el suelo tembló con violencia, haciéndolos caer. Po y Tigresa se detuvieron en su corrida para no caerse también, pero al detenerse el sismo vieron en cámara lenta cómo uno de los templos cercanos se ladeaba, derrumbándose sobre los conejos.

No supo cuándo lo hizo, o de qué forma, sin embargo, de alguna manera que no lograba entender su cuerpo, o mejor dicho su Chi, reaccionó a lo que quería, protegerlos, y el suelo se congeló en un parpadeo. La capa de hielo se había solidificado desde él hacia los conejos y los protegió como si fuera una ola, arqueándose sobre ellos y aguantando los escombros. Dicha acción no la logró hacer sin que le pasase factura, porque segundos más tarde un dolor punzante le recorrió el pecho. Los animales lograron salir de su asombro y volvieron a correr, no sin antes, algunos, darles las gracias a Po cuando pasaban a su lado.

Un destello azul purpureo, casi tan rápido como la misma luz, apareció de la nada y le propinó un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo elevarse unos centímetros del suelo, otro, esta vez como de algo delgado, en el mentón lo hizo inclinarse hacia atrás, pero antes de siquiera procesar qué, cómo o quién hizo eso, vio que el destello parecía girar sobre sí y lo que reconoció a la perfección como una patada, la cual lo propulsó hacia una pared. Po impactó con un estrépito, tratando de recuperar el aire y entrecerrando los ojos para encontrar a su agresor.

Lo que logró atisbar, en cambio, fue a Tigresa en el aire hacia la luz con la alabarda en alto a punto de dar un tajo. Estuvo a punto de darlo, pero no lo logró: en el último momento se inclinó hacia atrás, frenando la aceleración de golpe y un sonido como un silbido rompió el aire, para instantes después crear un tajo enorme en el suelo. Tigresa movió la cabeza, buscando el lugar del ataque, pero fue Po quien lo encontró. Un delicado hanfu verde oscuro descendió con la belleza y gracia de un ángel, como si unas cuerdas invisibles la colocaran allí lentamente; quien vestía el hanfu hizo un gesto de levantar algo y Po divisó, entonces, senda hacha marrón, que brilló con opacidad y se dirigía a la felina. Ella movió una oreja, detectando el ataque, solo que Po sabía muy bien que no lograría esquivarlo.

Adolorido, estiró una pata hacia ella, como si fuera a tomarla, y un muro de hielo se creó al instante con un tintineo; no fue lo suficientemente grueso para frenar el golpe, pero sí para que Tigresa lograra, a duras penas, cambiar la posición en el aire inclinándose hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo sobre su espalda. El hacha siguió su camino, quebrando el hielo y rebanando como si fuera mantequilla, los muros de piedra, los escombros del templo y dos casas adyacentes.

El ser del hanfu verde tocó por fin el suelo, y allí donde pisaba, hierba verde y plantas crecían como si fuera una pradera, dejando el empedrado suelo cubierto de verdes y amarillos. La luz que lo había golpeado estaba quieta junto a aquel ser y poco a poco fue disminuyendo su brillo.

— _¡Eureka!_ —comentó el ser del hanfu verde, con una voz dura y orgullosa, volviéndose hacia el panda.

Po tragó grueso al ver con detenimiento a ambas entidades, una junto a la otra, los identificó al momento: el Tigre Blanco del Rayo del Oeste y la Tortuga Negra de la Tierra del Norte. Byakko y Genbu. Genbu era una tortuga verde, de aspecto delicado y refinado, con una serpiente blanca como collar y unos ojos verde intenso, como un bosque, con una piedra por pupila. Byakko, en cambio, era un tigre blanco con un qipao morado, de aspecto fuerte y porte orgulloso, y unos ojos púrpura, como el destello de los rayos al caer, con un arco voltaico por pupila. Este, además, poseía una lanza que emitía leves descargas eléctricas.

—No nos llevó mucho tiempo —dijo el tigre, mirando como a un insecto a Po y miró a Tigresa con detenimiento y curiosidad.

—¿Cómo los matamos? —preguntó Genbu, afincándose el hacha en su hombro—. ¿Rápido o lento? Podríamos cobrarnos lo que le hicieron a Suzaku.

—Me da igual —repuso impasible el tigre—. Pero no lo haré por ella; me importa un cuerno lo que le hayan hecho. Si se dejó vencer, fue por débil y descuidada.

—A esta le cortaré las extremidades —apunto la tortuga, señalando a Tigresa con un dedo, luego se lo llevó al mentón—. ¿Primero los brazos o las piernas?—Sonrió—. Las piernas, como la basura que es.

Con un gesto de aprisionamiento de la pata libre de ella, unas enredaderas más negras que el carbón surgieron del suelo, moviéndose como si tuvieran vida propia, enredándose en Tigresa. Eran curiosas esas hiedras, porque no se envolvían al azar, sino que lo hacían en lugares claves, ligamentos de las extremidades, cuello y muñecas, y parecían aprisionar con cada respiración de la felina. Genbu levantó el hacha, que brilló cuando la luz le impactó.

—Grita si quieres.

Tigresa no lo hizo. Le mantuvo la mirada tan firme que parecía que la que fuera a morir fuese la tortuga, ni pestañeó o miró el hacha. Po se puso de pie de golpe, ignorando el dolor en el estómago y el costado cada que respiraba y alzó el bastón en su dirección; haría aparecer hielo en sus pies y la haría perder el equilibrio, o crearía del suelo unas estalagmitas que le perforaran el pecho. No. De cualquier forma soltaría el hacha y esta caería sobre Ti. Tal vez sí…

—Mira hacia aquí, Guerrero de Seiryu —dijo Byakko.

Po se había olvidado del tigre, y al verlo, supo que moriría. Al instante en que sus ojos se posaron en él, este despegó los pies del suelo, sosteniendo la lanza, como un caballero en una justa, y se lanzó hacia él. El tiempo fluyó más lento, como burlándose o alentándolo a tomar una decisión: o él o Tigresa. No necesitó pensarlo. Ella. Mil veces ella. No le importaba morir. Ya sabía lo que haría: haría crecer la estalagmita y a su vez de la misma, una barrera entre el hacha y Tigresa, con suerte, el frío congelaría las enredaderas y se liberaría.

Concentró Chi en su bastón, dando un paso hacia ella, apuntándola. La punta de la lanza estaba cada vez más cerca. Notó que el hielo en sus garras se extendió, entumiéndole los dedos. En el suelo donde Tigresa estaba tumbada, empezó a emitir un leve vapor: su frío con su calor. La lanza estaba casi sobre él, pudo ver incluso la mínima corriente de la punta. «¡Solo un poco más!»

Cerró los ojos y aceptó su prematura muerte, al mismo tiempo que canalizaba toda su fuerza hacia el bastón; el hielo le quemaba cuando le agarró el dorso y la muñeca, y de repente el aire se hizo más fino.

Lo azotó un vendaval tan fuerte como si un rinoceronte lo hubiera embestido, haciéndolo tambalear y caer. Oyó un siseo y una exclamación; al abrir los ojos vio que Genbu estaba en el suelo, con un fragmento de estalagmita de hielo en el pecho, usando el lateral de la hoja de su hacha como escudo. Tigresa estaba sobre la tortuga, chocando la hoja de su alabarda contra el hacha. Rojo contra marrón.

—¿Llamarías a esto debilidad o descuido? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas; Po la reconoció al instante. La cadencia era desafiante y un poco burlona, pero igualmente la conocía.

Se volvió y vio a un león de pelaje amarillo oscuro, que tenía una mirada impregnada de decisión y enojo, y mostraba las puntas de los colmillos en un gesto amenazador; tenía los brazos recubiertos por tornados en miniaturas y a su alrededor se arremolinaba una ligera brisa. Fai sostenía con una pata la lanza de Byakko, como si fuera una simple vara, aunque sangraba, pero lo que le sorprendió al panda fue que los rayos y arcos que emanaban de la lanza se desviaban de el león, como si tuviera una barrera invisible que los repeliera. «¿El viento?»

Po hizo ademán para ayudarlo, pero una fulminante mirada de Fai lo hizo recapacitarse.

—Este es mío, Dragón —aseveró, con voz torva.

Sin decir nada, Po salió a toda velocidad hacia Tigresa. Siendo ellos dos contra Genbu, podrían acabarla.

* * *

Viendo que el panda se encaminaba hacia la Fénix, Fai hizo lo que debía: en un rápido movimiento solidificó el viento a su alrededor y creó uno de sus cuchillos cuerno de ciervo y lanzó un tajo hacia el tigre. Este ni siquiera dio señales de esquivarlo, solo levantó la pata que no sostenía la lanza e hizo un gesto despectivo con la misma, como si apartara a un insecto particularmente molesto; al instante, un rayo descendió del cielo e hizo de muro entre ambos, haciendo que Fai apartara la pata.

Byakko tiró de su lanza y se la sacó de la pata, causándole otro corte en la palma, dio dos saltos hacia atrás y, girándola en sus patas, se la colocó en los hombros, afincando las muñecas en el bastón. Aquellos ojos con un arco voltaico por pupila lo miraron con ligera gracia, pero sobre todo con superioridad.

—El Guerrero de Wang —dijo a nadie en específico—. Esto será entretenido.

Fai no dijo nada, se mantuvo impasible, analizando al dios. Era un tigre blanco, que tenía poder y control sobre el rayo y, al ver al cielo por un atisbo de momento, allí donde iba el dios, nubes negras de tormenta se formaban. «No debo dejar que me caiga un rayo», fue lo primero que pensó, aunque, siendo él usuario de viento, tenía cierta superioridad sobre el rayo, mas no sabía cuánto.

Byakko se quitó la lanza de los hombros y la arrojó al cielo, como una jabalina, esta se rompió en cuatro haces de luz que se clavaron en los cuatro puntos cardinales a dos metros de cada unos de ellos, conformando una especie de cuadrilátero. Acto seguido, cada una de aquellas estelas brilló con intensidad, haciendo que una capa de luminiscencia las conectara una con la otra, como una delicada cortina de una ventana; cuando todas estuvieron selladas a cal y canto, el interior del lugar brillo con parsimonia de un lila suave.

—¿Preparado? —le preguntó, tronándose los dedos.

Aunque la barrera era hueca por la parte de arriba lo que le permitía, si quería, escapar ascendiendo, no lo hizo, porque sabía que él no lo dejaría. No respondió, solo se preparó, solidificando un segundo cuchillo en su otra pata; luchar en lugares cerrados no era lo suyo. Byakko alzó una pata al cielo y apuntó al mismo con el dedo índice, acto seguido tres rayos le cayeron encima, cubriéndolo con una extraña armadura. La energía se fue condensando, causando que se le erizara al tigre el pelaje. Agachó la cabeza y se encogió un poco sobre sí, como acumulando fuerzas, y cuando alzó la vista y fijó sus ojos, Fai intentó lo más rápido posible de acumular Chi en su cuerpo, en lugar de en sus armas.

Un parpadeo… no, fue mucho más rápido que eso, un destello, era como un relámpago, ¡era luz moviéndose!, Byakko le asestó un golpe al pecho con tal potencia que lo mandó derecho contra la barrera. Entonces Fai comprendió el por qué de la barrera: la pared, al momento de tocarla, lo despidió hacia el tigre con la misma fuerza que este lo había propulsado. El tigre blanco, recubierto por los rayos, se movía sin detenerse afincándose en las etéreas paredes y propinándole golpes en todas las direcciones y cada vez más rápido. Todo lo que veía el Guerrero Dragón Imperial eran destellos de luz.

Debía hacer algo, debía contraatacar, ¿pero cómo? Si ni siquiera podía frenar la paliza que le estaban dando. Serenó su mente, pese al dolor. No tenía forma alguna para predecir de dónde iba a provenir el siguiente ataque, ¿adelante, atrás, izquierda, derecha?, y no se fiaría tampoco de su intuición, porque bien sabía que era mala. Así, pues, solo vio una forma viable. Deshizo los cuchillos de aire y relajó su cuerpo; sintió los golpes aún más rápido que antes, pero no le importó, el dolor externo sería más liviano que el dolor interno que sufriría luego de hacerlo. Entre golpes, se llevó los brazos al pecho y los cruzó en equis, en un gesto de defensa, sin embargo, eso era una finta, porque lo que Fai buscaba era lograr unir sus palmas a nivel del pecho.

Lo hizo con dificultad, y se preparó para el dolor que sentiría, forzar el Chi y entrar en el Tercer Estado sería peligroso, muy peligroso, pero tenía una línea de tiempo muy fina para poder actuar sin caer muerto; debía entrar en el Duhkha, atacar, y volver al Anatman. Al juntar sus palmas sintió como si su cuerpo se agitara y revolviera, como si dentro de él hubiera un huracán que amenazara con despedazarlo y borrarlo de la historia con un soplido, y cuando aquella sensación se le extendió a cada célula del cuerpo, supo que lo había logrado.

Disponía de, máximo, cuarenta segundos.

Hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y con un grito condensó el aire dentro de la barrera, separando a Byakko de sí mismo, empujándolo con tal fuerza y presión que ni la misma pared lograba devolverlo. Extendió ambas patas hacia él y lo mantuvo a raya, mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba mantener el tremendo poder con el que estaba logrando superponerse al dios del trueno y evitar que dicho poder lo matara desde dentro; llamó los vientos, que se colaron por la abertura superior de la barrera y empezaron a girar con ferocidad alrededor de su cuerpo. Pocos momentos después, una especie de armadura de viento lo recubría, aunque como no tenía un control estable, no podía darle una forma sólida, solo era viento.

El viento a sus pies comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido y, como un embudo, engulló a Byakko, para despedirlo hacia el cielo con un silbido a presión. Fai ascendió dando patadas en al aire y, como con Suzaku, dio palmadas de vació al cielo, impulsando cada vez más al tigre hacia las nubes. Cuando este recuperó el equilibrio y se enderezó, alzó ambas patas al cielo y las bajó con furia: un pequeño tigre hecho de rayos asomó el morro de las nubes y abrió las fauces al tiempo que se propulsaba hacia el león.

Fai estiró una pata e hizo un gesto, como trazando una línea, que en realidad era aire comprimido a tal fuerza que un filo de aire dividió a la mitad al tigre de rayos, que se dispersaron en el cielo. Veinte segundos. Aprovechando que Byakko quedó aturdido por haberle desarmado su técnica, Fai unió ambas patas, entrelazando los dedos y apuntando al tigre, como si sus brazos fueran un cañón; concentró todo el viento que ondeaba en su cuerpo en la punta de sus manos y, con el tigre como objetivo, con un grito, tanto de ira como de dolor, lo descargó.

Las fuerzas de su cuerpo lo abandonaron momentáneamente, pero mientras caía, él pudo percatarse de que el enorme huracán que ascendía en forma de dragón hacia Byakko, abría las fauces y dejaba salir una especie de rugido. El tigre se recubrió con aquella armadura de rayos, cosa inútil porque cuando el dragón de viento cerró las fauces en torno a él, estos se disiparon y él comenzó a girar sin control. De repente algo húmedo le cayó en la mejilla al león que se precipitaba al suelo, se llevó una pata a la misma y vio que era dorado.

Icor.

Aquel maldito dios estaba desangrándose.

Esbozó una semisonrisa confiaba, notando cómo su caída iba reduciéndose paulatinamente, como si unas sogas le protegieran. No podía mover ni un solo músculo cuando el viento lo enderezó y lo hizo tocar tierra firme sin percances, manteniéndolo erguido solo por las corrientes que así lo querían.

De forma inesperada el aire cercano, sin que él se lo ordenara, se arremolinó y fueron dejando ver el contorno de un arma, que luego se solidificaría. Frente a él, una hoja recta, moderadamente larga, de doble filo y casi sin cruz, levitaba: una espada Jian.

Desconfiado, examinó la espada que vibraba como si le dijera que la tomara, y entonces todo calzó de una forma que lo sorprendió y le despertó un enojo aún mayor. Aquel dragón lo estaba usando como diversión.

Un rugido atrajo su atención, haciéndole alzar la mirada; arriba, muy alto, Byakko tenía su lanza en la pata y esta despedía sendos arcos voltaicos, rayos, truenos y relámpagos, y sus ojos, a la vez que rugía, despedían hilillos de luz que se arqueaban y movían. Las siguientes palabras resonaron con la claridad de un trueno.

—¡Retumba… —Alzó la lanza apuntando a las nubes; un rayo blanco cayó en la punta y se envolvió como una serpiente por toda la lanza y el cuerpo del tigre, describiendo círculos como anillos—… Byakko!

Un rayo infinitamente más brillante que cualquiera que hubiera visto, iluminó el cielo, cegando a Fai; cuando dejó de ver chiribitas, divisó que, bajo las nubes, un avatar de la forma original de Byakko se alzaba imponente, hecho por completo de rayos. El Byakko pequeño se encontraba suspendido dentro de la cabeza de aquel avatar, el cual destilaba tanto poder y calor que hacía ondear el aire.

Sin opción alguna, Fai tomó la espada y sintió de golpe cómo sus fuerzas se renovaban. Era una sensación agridulce, pero cuando dio un golpe al suelo y se propulsó hacia la entidad luminiscente, se dijo que aunque le diera esa ayuda, igual lo tenía en lista para matarlo llegado el momento. No habría dios que se salvara.

* * *

Llegó con ella cuando Tigresa levantó la alabarda de forma que se la clavaría como una estaca a Genbu, y al justo momento para protegerla de una raíz espinosa de un color rojo sangre que aparentaba la dureza del metal; Po la logró congelar a tiempo y esta se quebró en trozos, cuando la felina, desprevenida, ladeó la mirada, momento en el cual la tortuga le dio una patada y la apartó.

Tigresa recuperó la postura en el aire y tocó el suelo con una mortal invertida, sosteniendo a su espalda la alabarda que parecía dar pequeños chasquidos. Po reconoció los gestos de cansancio de ella, hombros ligeramente temblorosos, cola a ras del suelo y cabeza un poco gacha, no obstante, también estaba en una posición tanto analítica para saltar al ataque.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, una vez se puso a su lado.

—Sí —respondió ella, sin apartar la vista de Genbu que se levantaba del suelo—. Atento con ella.

Se percató, al tiempo de que la tortuga se ponía de pie, que Tigresa tenía, allí donde aquella enredadera la había atado, quemaduras ponzoñosas con pequeñas pústulas moradas y verdes.

Po de pequeño había ido al bosque por ingredientes frescos para sus intentos de hacer una sopa de fideos, antes de conocer el maravilloso Kung Fu, y por mera curiosidad había intentado hacer un caldo con unas bayas de bonitos y brillantes colores que crecían en un arbusto. Comió unas y le supieron ácidas, sin embargo, momentos más tardes volvió a casa con malestar y, en la noche, le había salido un sarpullidlo de puntitos purpuras por todo el cuerpo bajo el pelaje.

De esa misma forma, le recordaba a Po las heridas de Tigresa. Sin decirle nada, le dio un toque con el bastón en el hombro y un delicado brillo azul-dorado la iluminó; las quemaduras sanaron al instante, aunque tal uso del Chi lo dejó agotado. Ella le esbozó una semisonrisa a modo de agradecimiento, la cual recibió con una infinita alegría, muy pocas veces la veía sonreír, pero esa era la primera que le daba una solo para él. Con la moral renovada, apretó el bastón y fijó la vista en Genbu.

—No lo hacen mal —dijo esta, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo del hombro, con gesto despreocupado y con una sonrisa expectante—. Pero… —La serpiente blanca que tenía en el cuello se desenroscó y reptó por su cuerpo, deslizándosele hasta que tocó suelo y, una vez en él, desapareció bajo tierra. Genbu abrió los brazos como si les pidiera un abrazo y la sonrisa se le volvió oscura y arrogante— ¿qué podrán hacer contra esto?

Del suelo, poco a poco, como pidiendo permiso, empezaron a salir retoños de plantas rarísimas que Po nunca había visto, en especial, unas que eran como orquídeas, pero eran de color azul intenso y despedían una niebla espesa amarillenta. Ninguno de los dos se movió, esperando que pasara algo; Genbu no se movía, solo se quedaba con esa sonrisa malévola mientras veía la niebla desplazarse. Entonces, cuando dicho miasma tocó una planta que era autóctona del Valle y esta se consumió con un siseo, lo entendió: eso no era una niebla normal, era corrosiva.

Por instinto ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás, pero Tigresa, quien dio uno más fuerte, dio un quejido y luego un gruñido; Po volvió la vista y la vio hincada en una rodilla, con la espalda sangrante y miró, tras ella, una especie de raíces transparentes que tenía unas espinas que chorreaban algo verde, las cuales se movían con seguridad poco a poco hacia ellos.

Los había encerrado.

Fue hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado; la herida en su espalda era profunda, ridículamente grande para las pequeñas espinas que tenía esa… cosa, y no dejaba de manar sangre.

Cuando le puso una pata en el hombro, ella se contorsionó con un gesto de dolor.

—Lo siento —balbuceó Po al instante.

Ella negó con la cabeza, frunciendo lo labios.

—Esas cosas tienen algo —dijo, agotada—. Ese líquido… me quita las fuerzas y aumenta el dolor y…

—Parece que te hace sangrar más —completó él.

La niebla amarillenta poco a poco se cernía más y más sobre ellos, como los temblorosos y pálidos dedos de la muerte, divirtiéndose con sus nervios y miedos. Po se irguió cuan alto era y trató de hallar la manera de ganar tiempo. Hizo crecer una pared de hielo lo más gruesa que su debilitado cuerpo, por estar tanto tiempo en el Segundo Estado, pudo crear entre ellos y la niebla, mas esta, al tocarlo, se detuvo un poco, sí, aunque luego de unos segundos empezó a carcomérsela. ¿La pared de raíces? Bueno, solo podía verla cada vez más cerca también.

Tigresa le tomó el brazo con tal fuerza que tuvo que reprimir un gemido de dolor.

—Son plantas, ¿no? —dijo, jadeando; Po asintió—. Entonces quemémoslas.

—La de fuego eres tú, Ti —le recordó—. Yo solo… —Se miró las patas con impotencia—. El agua cura, no ataca. Lo mucho que puedo hacer son defensas y uno que otro ataque de hielo.

—Exacto —asintió ella, el pelaje estaba humedeciéndosele por el sudor—. Puedes congelar esas cosas tras nosotros y yo quemaré esa niebla. No debe ser muy difícil, hemos salido de peores. Has salido de peores.

—¡Eso ha sido suerte! —exclamó, tocándola con el bastón, la herida de la espalda se le cerró, agotándolo aun más—. Con Tai-Lung tuve la suerte de deducir la Llave Dactilar Wuxi, con Shen… ¡por Buda, Ti!, con Shen fue suerte, si no hubiera despertado la Paz... Y con Kai, bueno, ya viste lo que tuve que hacer, ¿no?

—Has salido de peores —repitió, como si él no hubiera replicado—, y saldremos de esta. —Se puso de pie y se apoyó contra su espalda, cada uno mirando a donde debían: él a la pared y ella a la niebla—. A la de tres, trata de congelar ese muro de raíces.

—¿Y si…?

—Uno…

—Pero, Ti…

—Dos…

Sabía que no tenía sentido replicar. Se sereno y apuntó el bastón de jade hacia las transparentes plantas, viendo cómo ese líquido verde goteaba asquerosamente, y se imaginó algo grande y frío… Grande y frío…

—¡Tres! —gritó ella.

Al momento sintió como si le derritieran la espalda, el calor que emanó de Tigresa era enorme, tanto que estaba seguro de que si no él no manejara el agua, se hubiera quemado hasta morir. El bramido de la maestra le retumbó en los oídos, haciéndolo razonar: si ella daba todo de sí, él debería hacer lo mismo. Con algo grande y frío en la mente, clavó su bastón en el suelo: una estela de hielo apareció camino a la pared de raíces, como un rastro de pólvora que se encendiese, y cuando llegó a las mismas, sonó como si algo se quebrara, y vio, con asombro, una enorme montaña de hielo que atrapó a las raíces, dejándolas inmóviles.

Ladeó la cabeza y se percató de que donde estaba la niebla una enorme llamarada rugía en dirección a Genbu, esta saltó, esquivándola, e hizo un gesto como de tirar de algo y la serpiente blanca salió del suelo, como una flecha hasta ella, enroscándose en su cuello de nuevo.

De reojo, Po pudo divisar que donde Fai estaba peleando, había una especie de barrera de luz.

Tigresa trastabilló hacia adelante, Po evitó que cayera, tomándola por la cintura con ambas patas, dejando caer el bastón; estaban débiles, tanto que no le importó la cercanía, no tenía fuerzas ni para sonrojarse. Ella se volvió a mirarlo, con los parpados amenazando con cerrarse.

—¿Ves? —dijo—, salimos de esta.

—Sí —sonrió.

—¡Suficiente! —dijo Genbu, en el cielo, cayendo; estiró una pata hacia ellos y el hacha que estaba en el suelo fue hasta ella. Cuando tocó tierra, una vez que el fuego se extinguió, añadió—: Basta de jugar con la basura.

La tortuga alzó el hacha, que era igual de grande que ella, manteniéndola en un equilibrio tan hipnótico que intimidaba; Tigresa lo sacó del trance.

—¿Puedes curarme una vez más? —le preguntó.

El Guerrero Dragón dudó, estaba muy agotado.

—Una vez más —dijo; por ella lo haría todo—. Solo una más.

—Vale —asintió—; por favor.

Inspiró profundo y la tocó con el bastón de jade una última vez, en el rombo de su frente, y sintió cómo sus fuerzas lo dejaban, perdiendo el Anatman, volviendo a la normalidad. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando y presa de unos dolores insoportables.

—Gracias —le dijo, y saltó con la alabarda en alto.

Con un ojo entrecerrado y la visión borrosa, Po trató de ver la pelea de Tigresa y Genbu, que en realidad, era impresionante. Cada que esa hacha y esa alabarda chocaban, el mundo parecía estremecerse, o tal vez fuera él mismo. Tigresa se vía más segura que nunca, más confiada, más fuerte e infinitamente más hermosa. Ella daba estocadas, cortes y mandobles que dejaban una estela de fuego al hacerlos.

Genbu mostraba un semblante molesto, incluso harto, como si se enfureciera porque una mortal pudiera seguirle el ritmo o la arrinconara de tal manera. Po sonrió a sus anchas, ella lo lograba porque era Tigresa y solo por eso, porque era la mejor y más bárbara.

La maestra dio un salto hacia atrás y concentró todo su Chi en la hoja de la alabarda, que empezó a brillar como una estrella roja moribunda, cada vez más intenso.

Genbu saltó en al aire para dar un mandoble definitivo…

Atacaron al tiempo, solo que Tigresa pudo evadirlo por los pelos: la Tortuga Negra dio un golpe en vertical y la felina lo esquivó girando sobre sí. El hacha tocó el suelo y abrió una gigantesca grieta en el mismo, parecía que hubiera habido un terremoto de magnitudes inimaginables, casi separando esa sección del Valle; Tigresa aprovechó la fuerza del giro y conectó un tajo limpio al brazo de Genbu.

La extremidad cayó inerte al suelo casi al nivel del hombro, cercenada, y el chorro de icor inundó la tierra. Genbu dio un grito que sonó como un rugido, un quejido y una sentencia de muerte, todo a la vez y alzó el hacha con el brazo que le quedaba, mientras Tigresa daba un salto hacia atrás y aterrizaba a su lado, notoriamente cansada.

Genbu murmuró algo en una lengua ininteligible y Po pudo jurar que sintió como si el mismo mundo titilara por un momento.

 _¡NO!_

¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso había escuchado una voz en su cabeza?

El suelo empezó a temblar sin control, haciendo hincar a Tigresa y, el más cercano a la tortuga, burbujeaba como barro caliente.

—¡HAZ QUE LA TIERRA SE ABRA…!

 _¡Maldita sea, no!_ , dijo de nuevo la voz en su mente. _¡Une las palmas! ¡UNELAS!_

El grito en su mente fue tan intenso que era como si cien cañones de los de Shen le explotasen dentro, así que sin replicar ni preguntarse qué era aquello, unió las palmas a nivel del pecho en la posición del corazón.

Al instante se encontró en aquel lugar a donde iba cuando meditaba de dicha forma, solo que esa habitación ahora parecía temblar, titilar, el agua se movía con inquietud («¿El agua está viva?») y el panda del cristal lo miraba con ansiedad. «¿Los dioses tienen emociones?»

 _¡Ven aquí!_ , le ordenó con voz dura, y contrastante, porque sonaba como el caer de las cataratas.

Po caminó hasta él, confuso y, tenía que reconocer, algo asustado. Nunca antes su Bestia Divina le había hablado.

 _Pon la palma de la pata en el cristal_ , dijo, imperante, Po notó, también, que donde sea que fuera que estaba su Bestia, temblaba de forma intermitente, como si estuviera derrumbándose ese lugar. _¡AHORA!_

Acató, colocó la palma sobre el frío cristal nacarado y sintió como si se lo hubieran fusionado al mismo; el panda lo imitó y colocó su pata sobre la de él. Aquella escena le daba repelús.

 _¡Óyeme bien, panda…_ —Su Bestia se veía asustado y alterado— _vas a entrar en el Duhkah, y vas a seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra!_

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se exaltó, aunque por más que quiso separar la pata del cristal, no pudo.

 _Porque si no lo haces, tu miserable existencia terminará… y la de la Guerrera de Suzaku, que sé que amas._ —De pronto Po se sintió escandalizado, ¿es que aquella cadena que lo unía a él le daba vía libre a sus emociones?—. _La imbécil de Genbu está herida en el orgullo y liberará su verdadera forma. Debes detenerla, pero eres muy débil para hacerlo solo. Demasiado débil._ —Fijó esos ojos azul océano en sus jades, con tal fiereza que se sintió minúsculo—. _Tienes dos minutos. ¡Dos! Antes de que el poder de Genbu, su poder total, se transfiera al Mundo Mortal. Una vez que lo haga, moriremos todos._

—¿Moriremos? —se extrañó.

 _Todos moriremos, y no por ella_. —Seiryu negó con la cabeza—. _No. Por «Él». ¡No preguntes y obedece! Eres mi Guerrero y debes hacerlo. ¡VE!_

Un instante después, Po se encontraba en el Valle de la Paz, aturdido, viendo cómo la tierra temblaba con violencia, el polvo se arremolinaba en Genbu y el viento soplaba con ferocidad, era como si todos los elementos pronosticaran un desastre.

En el cielo, Fai, una minúscula mota grisácea por el viento que lo rodeaba, le hacía frente a un enorme avatar de un tigre, en el cual estaba Byakko. Tigresa se volvió a verlo.

—Po… —musitó, impactada— ¿qué sucede?

A modo de respuesta se encogió de hombros con impotencia.

—Algo malo.

 _¡Empieza a entrar en los estados!_ , le dijo Seiryu en la mente, y acto seguido sintió cómo sus fuerzas se recobraban y aumentaban. Hizo los primeros pasos, un brillo dorado y el traje de Maestro aparecieron sobre él.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó Tigresa, pero la interrumpió.

—Detrás de mí, Ti.

Los realizó por segunda vez, entrando en el Anitya. Tigresa no acató, se quedó a su lado. Los hizo una tercera vez, alcanzando el Anatman.

Genbu se había perdido en un tornado de arenisca, solo se veía el resplandor de sus ojos verdes por sobre este, sin embargo, su voz se oyó con una claridad arrolladora.

—… ¡Y LAS MONTAÑAS TIEMBLEN AL OIR TU NOMBRE!... —El tornado se hizo más delgado y más alto, muy, muy alto; supo que ella se elevaba porque el brillo de sus ojos lo hacía.

El tornado se despegó del suelo y se compactó, creando una esfera en el cielo, acto seguido la tierra se quebró y las rocas y casas empezaron a elevarse, era como un pequeño planeta lo atrajera con la gravedad. Cuando la esfera triplicó su tamaño y el Valle perdiera una veintena de casas y parte de su geografía, todo se detuvo. Po, Tigresa, Fai e incluso Byakko se quedaron viendo expectantes aquella pequeña luna que se erigía en el cielo.

Entonces, con un tono aterciopelado y orgulloso, Genbu dijo las palabras finales:

—… !XUAN WU!

Po y Tigresa cayeron de rodillas al suelo, presos de una debilidad instantánea, como si algo infinitamente superior les hubiera ordenado inclinarse ante él, como si su cuerpo y alma reconocieran que había algo que no comprendían entre ellos, algo por lo que tenían que agachar la cabeza y rendir pleitesía.

El cielo, opaco por las nubes de tormenta que atrajo Byakko, tembló. El azul se perdió y por un breve momento, solo se veía negrura, un negro más oscuro que la noche en luna nueva, un negro más oscuro que la brea o el carbón, un negro que, en alguna recóndita parte de su alma, Po supo que ahí nada vivía y nada moría. Un negro yermo, infinito.

El color no volvió, se quedó en ese negro intimidante; pero algo cambió. Aquel pequeño planeta brilló de toda la gama de verdes y aquella luz mutó, se deformó en mil y un motivos, adoptando poco a poco la forma verdadera de Genbu.

 _¡Maldita orgullosa!_ , escuchó que decía la voz de Seiryu en su mente. _¡El nombre secreto no debe pronunciarse bajo ninguna circunstancia!_

Una tortuga de titánicas… no, era aún más grande; mil veces más grande que la montaña más grande apareció; tanto que con una pata cubría con facilidad el Valle de la Paz, la montaña del Palacio de Jade y quién sabe qué más. De un marrón más intenso que la tierra más profunda, con un caparazón tan negro como el cielo y que parecía doblegar o absorber la luz y por cola una serpiente blanca de ojos amarillos, tan blanca como una azucena y que se movía de un lado a otro, sacando su lengua bífida.

Cuando Genbu abrió un ojo verde en su totalidad, y lo fijó en ellos, sintió como si todo estuviera perdido.

 _¡Entra en el Duhkha!_ , le urgió su bestia.

«¿Cómo detendré a eso?»

 _Tú hazlo, están en ventaja, las Leyes los protegen. ¡HAZLO O TOMARÉ POSESIÓN DE TU CUERPO Y LO HARÉ YO MISMO!_

No. Eso sí que no.

—Po… —Era Tigresa; se volvió a verla, estaba a punto de perder el Segundo Estado, y notó que sus ojos, por primera vez desde que la conocía, dejaron ver un matiz prohibido para ella: temor. Temor a morir.

Sin embargo, aunque la entendía, se acercó y la hizo verle a los ojos; lo hacía con tal intensidad y cariño que solo eran ellos y más nadie. No existía una diosa que los fuera a matar. Sonrió con todos los sentimientos que tenía por ella y, sacando valor de un lugar que no sabía que tenía (tal vez, pensó, la muerte inminente le hacía tomar riesgos), posó sus labios en su frente, justo donde debería estar el fuego crepitante.

—Hemos salido de peores, Ti… —dijo, le sonrió por última vez y se dio la vuelta, encarando a la enorme tortuga— y saldremos de esta.

Decidido y sin dudar ni un ápice, realizó por cuarta vez los pasos de la maestría del Chi.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿La primera escena?

¿La pelea de Fai?

¿La escena final?

¿Preparados para lo que se viene xD?

 **P.D.** Lamento no subir el capítulo ayer, pero el Fanfiction no me abría, me saltaba error.

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	11. X

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Oh, dioses, los colores xD Y aunque reconozco que fue mi mejor cap con más acción y epiquismo, aún me falta y, sin duda, aún falta lo mejor, porque pondré las cartas sobre la mesa con la última pelea xD No, no, dw xD Oh, dioses del averno xlksjdflsjkdfsd esa pelea fue normalita, supongo xD Y claro, captaste el guiñó al Susano'o xD Más que todo estrategia en rpg (como RYL, ahí era el sorcerer o healer, o sea, el que recibía los fokus de los attackers xD) Jajaja, me imaginé a Genbu gritando un Chibaku Tensei xD Y aguantarás, me aseguraré de que aguantes así tenga que darte las pastillas para el cocoro :v. Gracias por leer.

 **joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Jajaja, gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Camila:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, y con Fai, bueno me alegra que te guste. ¿Por qué todos suponen un emparejamiento con Tigresa? .-. . Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** Gracias por tu review. Son dioses, obviamente alardearán; llevo diciendo eso desde que comenzó el fic :v. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla; ¿quieres saber qué pasará con Po? Bueno... espero te sorprenda lo que pase en este capítulo xd . Gracias por leer.

 **Reiko himura:** gracias por tu review. ¿Fai? Una decepción, amigo mío, Fai puede ser un demonio en cuerpo de león, chicante y engreído, pero no decepciona a nadie xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Tendrás buenas batallas, aunque claro está no a cada rato, porque si no se pierde la esencia y el impacto; y bueno, mira los trucos que harán Po y Tigresa xd. Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest :** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste; y sí, me ha tomado por sorpresa que Fai sea ten querido por los lectores xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Orgullo divino everywhere xD Me alegra que te haya gustado la forma en que cambió Po xd. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **X**

Tal cantidad de energía era ridícula en muchos aspectos. Ridícula por el inmenso poder que le recorría cada hebra del cuerpo. Ridícula por el inmenso dolor que sentía por canalizarla. Y ridícula porque percibía, sin quererlo ni intentarlo, todo lo que tuviera agua en su sistema. Gracias a ello constató que los cuatro Furiosos estaban a una distancia prudencial de aquel desastre, en los bordes de la escalera del Palacio de Jade, tal vez observando sobrecogidos; a sus dos padres, también en el palacio; sin embargo, lo que le preocupó fue que Lei-Lei estaba escondida tras una pared a pocos pasos de Tigresa.

Por ahora, se dijo, se centraría en Genbu y, sin saber cómo, la debería detener. Su Bestia dijo algo de que una Leyes lo protegían, y solo por esta vez, porque la desesperación de tener aquel único punto de apoyo para no desmoronarse, le creería. Inspiró profundo para soportar el dolor de aquel estado, del Duhkha, mientras terminaba lentamente de realizar los pasos de la Maestría del Chi.

Un brillo azulado que refulgió con las distintas tonalidades del color lo invadió, pacería una especie de estrella luminiscente. Dicho resplandor se moldeó en su cuerpo y le fue cambiando su apariencia. Sobre su traje de maestro empezó a aparecer una capa de hielo que dio forma a una armadura imperial. Cientos y cientos de piezas azul cristalinas rectangulares que parecían estar unidas entre sí con un fino hilo de luz dorada, asemejando unas escamas; el hielo siguió ascendiendo hasta que llegó a su cuello y cabeza. Se detuvo, para poco después, una corriente gélida empezara a crear fragmentos en el aire, dando forma a una máscara de dragón que parecía unida a él, solo que esta flotaba sin importarle nada.

Una vez aquel sorprendente aspecto de Chi estuviera listo, ese brillo azulado abarcó la armadura entera, creando sobre esta una túnica parecida a un _haori_ que llegaba hasta el suelo y las mangas, a diferencia de un haori real, llegaban hasta sus muñecas. De un azul cobalto como el océano, atrapante e hipnótico, y en cuyo borde inferior había un diseño de olas rompientes. Tenía un aspecto extraño, porque no era sólida, pero tampoco etérea, daba la sensación de ser luz liquida o aire sólido.

Su bastón no cambió en absoluto, siguiendo con aquel rumor azul nacarado, sin embargo, para completar el Tercer Estado, como si le hubieran colocado miles de rollos de cómo manejar sus habilidades, en su mente aparecieron las mil y un maneras de cómo poder atacar, defender y crear una especie de zona glacial. No sabía por qué esa última opción parecía la más importante.

—Bárbaro —murmuró para sí, observándose lo que podía; aquel atuendo lo hizo recordar cuando le enseñó la armadura del maestro Rino a su padre. Se volvió a ver a Tigresa y sonrió como un niño en una dulcería al ver cómo ella estaba igual de sorprendida. Sintió de nuevo la presencia de Lei-Lei y fue por ella, instantes después volvía con una pandita que observaba el cielo aterrada.

Tigresa salió de su impresión y fijó sus ojos en Lei-Lei, quien al percatarse intentó hacerse más pequeña de lo que ya era.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó adoptando de nuevo su semblante serio y tranquilo, pese a la situación.

—Yo… —Ella parecía buscar las palabras para ahorrarse el castigo que tal vez le colocaría la felina si salían de todo esto; luego se dejó caer de hombros, resignada—. Solo quería pelear con ustedes.

—No debiste. —Tigresa estaba usando una seriedad inusual con Lei-Lei; Po siempre la notaba más alegre con ella, más abierta, ahora, sin embargo, estaba más como la Tigresa que trataba con todo el mundo—. No debiste salir del palacio. Te dije que te quedaras con los demás. —La pandita hizo ademán de querer replicar, Tigresa la silenció con levantar una pata pidiéndole silencio—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto por desobedecerme? ¿Por qué crees que te dije que te quedaras?

—Ti —la interrumpió Po, tenían mejores cosas que hacer que reprender a la pequeña; una de esas era detener a Genbu—, creo que…

Se detuvo en seco. Tigresa le lanzó una mirada tan llena de firmeza que lo hizo sentir minúsculo, su Bestia Divina era un crío al lado de aquella mirada que parecía a punto de partirlo al medio. Po hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella no le prestara atención, indicándole que siguiera con lo suyo; ella se volvió a su estudiante.

—¿Querías luchar? —le preguntó, y luego hizo un gesto abarcando todo lo que había: el pueblo destruido en ciertos lugares, el caos, las grietas del suelo, Fai y Byakko estáticos en el aire observando a Genbu—. ¿Crees que esto, todo esto, es algo con lo que una niña pudiera lidiar?

—Ti —la interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez algo más serio—; basta. —Apuntó a Lei-Lei—. Mírala, ya está arrepentida, aprendió la lección. Ahora, ¿quieres ayudarme en el problema que tenemos? —añadió apuntando con ambas patas a la enorme tortuga.

—Solo quiero que entienda…

—¡Lo hace!

 _¿Ya terminaste con tu pelea conyugal, panda?_ , comentó Seiryu en su mente, fastidiado. Po se tensó al momento, ¿es que ese dragón no tenía sentido de la delicadeza?

«¡No es eso!»

 _¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué? Parece más bien que estuvieran peleando por qué castigo ponerle a la mocosa. Y lo sabré yo que he visto de eso cuando bajé al Mundo Mortal hacía tantos años._

Po se ruborizó, no pensaría realmente él que Lei-Lei… Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse, tratando de disminuir el sonrojo que estaba haciéndose cada vez mayor.

—Ti, por favor —dijo—, tenemos cosas que son un poco más importantes. —Empezó a sentir un dolor punzante ahí donde cuando meditaba tenía la cadena, en el lado izquierdo del pecho. No debería quedarle mucho tiempo en aquel estado—. Necesito tu ayuda.

Tigresa, aceptando que tenía razón, se volvió hacia él y lo miró con firmeza.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Contrariado, se llevó una pata a la nuca.

—No lo sé —respondió, y era verdad, no lo sabía; lo único que tenía en mente, y era porque esa idea parecía gritarle que lo hiciera, era crear aquella zona glacial.

Iba a decir algo más, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Genbu reaccionó y fijó ambos ojos en ellos, y la serpiente de su cola siseó con ferocidad, destilando una neblina purpúrea que empezaba a ondular alrededor del negro caparazón. La tierra tembló como si fuera un terremoto y se abrió a unos diez metros de Po, Tigresa y Lei-Lei, creando un abismo sin fondo, del cual cosas empezaban a salir.

Cosas fue el único adjetivo con el que Po pudo asociar a los seres que salían de aquella enorme grieta. Eran deformes. Unos distintos de otros. Engendros. Unos parecían gigantescos gusanos marrones que corroían por donde caminaban, como si la baba que los recubriera fuera ácido; otros tenían unas toscas y membranosas alas con las que se elevaban en el cielo y unas zarpas que parecían hechas de rocas; otros eran más antropomórficos y asemejaban la forma y andar de los animales, solo que eran el triple de grandes y tenían mandíbulas en cada parte de su cuerpo. Y la lista iba variando.

Byakko rugió en el cielo, reprendiendo a la tortuga, diciéndole que no forzara la débil e inestable unión de los Mundos porque terminaría desgarrándola.

—Nuestro objetivo es llevarnos sus Chis —recalcó él, saltando y quedando en el aire frente a ella; estaba tan cerca de Po que este percibía el calor, la energía de los rayos focalizada en un solo punto que, el avatar del tigre, emanaba—. ¡Cíñete al objetivo!

Genbu alzó una pata y de un mamporro volatilizó el avatar de Byakko y lo propulsó el suelo, causando que chocara contra uno de los engendros deformes que salían de la tierra, incinerándolo. Cuando el tigre se puso de pie, el cielo titiló, cambiando de aquel negro infinito a un delicado verde amarillento para luego volverse de color ópalo; Byakko alzó la vista y levantó un dedo a las nubes, estas se arremolinaron y tres rayos cayeron sobre el tigre, cubriéndolo. La magatama que tenía en la oreja osciló cuando creó una lanza de rayos y la lanzó hacia donde estaba Fai, este la disipó con un mandoble de una espada que tenía en las patas mientras Byakko juntaba ambas palmas a nivel del pecho, para, acto seguido, volverse parte de la corriente que lo recubría y salir disparado al cielo, perdiéndose.

Pocos momentos después, el cielo titiló una vez más y regresó al azul que siempre había conocido.

 _Se retiró para estabilizar el equilibrio_ , comentó Seiryu. _Es ahora o nunca, ¡crea el campo!_

De alguna forma supo que el «campo» era aquella zona glacial. Tomó su bastón, lo giró dos veces en sus patas, dio dos golpes suaves al suelo con la punta inferior y para terminar trazó un círculo sobre sí mismo. Un halo blanquecino se formó cuando terminó el trazado, empezó a girar sobre sí mismo y a ascender al cielo, cada vez más rápido y más alto, hasta que se perdió en las nubes.

Un destello blanco, y la temperatura disminuyó varios grados de golpe. Pequeños copitos de nieve descendían con tranquilidad, ondulando lentamente. Al momento en que tocaron el suelo, los copos se solidificaron y de ellos vetas de hielo surgían como telarañas, cubriéndolo todo. En cuestión de segundos el valle entero quedó congelado y, tras Po y Tigresa, una pared de hielo, parecido más bien al cristal que veía cuando meditaba solo que mil veces más grande, se alzó.

Aquellos monstruos quedaron congelados al instante en pequeñas estatuas de hielo, mientras que a Po se le nubló la visión y se tambaleó adelante por la enorme cantidad de Chi que utilizó, sumado al dolor que con cada respiración iba aumentando. Tigresa dio unos pasos hacia él y lo atrapó al vuelo tomándolo por la cintura con una pata, como si pesara tres gramos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó; Lei-Lei tras ella lo veía curiosa.

—Estoy… cansado —jadeó, sin apartarle la mirada de esos ojos ambarinos que tanto le gustaban; recordó entonces el beso en la frente que le había dado momentos antes y se sonrojo con fuerza.

—El frío te afectó —hizo notar ella—, estás rojo.

—Sí, el frío —convino, apenado.

El aire cercano se hizo más fino, y Fai descendió con rudeza cerca de ellos, blandiendo una espada Jian parecida a las que había en el Salón de los Héroes del Palacio, solo que esta tenía un aspecto mucho más antiguo y emanaba una sensación de poder. El león los miró con superioridad y frunció el ceño, fijo en Tigresa, como si le recriminara algo; ella se echó al cuello un regordete brazo de Po para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo detenerla, Dragón? —gruñó, molesto, tenía sangre cayéndole por la mandíbula y varios golpes marcados donde le saldrían, sin lugar a dudas, cardenales.

«¿Alguna sugerencia?», pensó.

A través de la cadena, supuso, podía percibir las emociones de su dragón, si es que los dioses tenían emociones, y se dio cuenta de que este estaba barajando alguna posibilidad, sin éxito. Volviendo en sí se percató de que Tigresa estaba con la vista fija en Genbu, y esta no hacía señas de moverse.

 _No hay tiempo como para iniciar un ataque a su misma escala, además de que no soportarías una octava parte de mi poder. Eres demasiado débil._ —Estaba empezando a cansarse de que él le resaltara lo mismo—. _Pero creo poder hacer algo._ —Hubo una pausa—. _Necesito poseerte._

«No. Definitivamente no.» Ni loco lo dejaría tomar control de su cuerpo a su gusto.

 _¡Es necesario! No voy a discutir contigo, no vales la pena, y solo tengo un minuto antes de que el desbalance aumente y «Él» pueda liberarse. Te guste o no, lo haré._

Las escamas azuladas del brazo izquierdo de su armadura brillaron con fuerza y dicha luz empezó a deformarse, contorneando una especie de garra con cuatro zarpas; esta se desplazó a su rostro. Tigresa y Fai se sorprendieron e hicieron ademán de atacar, pero las patas se le congelaron un poco, reduciéndoles la movilidad, y pese a ello, ella no lo soltó. La garra tomó la máscara que levitaba casi pegada a su rostro y la bajó con cuidado, colocándosela. Al momento en que estuvo en su rostro, la garra desapareció y las escamas de su armadura volvieron a su brillo normal, su túnica se ondeó con fuerza, como si un vendaval que no provenía de ningún sitio la hiciera moverse, y sintió cómo su consciencia era desplazada por una más fuerte, más poderosa y más inmensa.

Se salió del agarre de Tigresa y se irguió con porte orgulloso, apretando el bastón con fuerza, a la vez que sentía un anormal poder recorriéndole cada célula de cuerpo; y antes de que pudiera decir algo, estaba presenciando todo como si fuera un espectador.

* * *

Tigresa se quedó viendo a Po. Ya antes, cuando pensó que era el fin de todo, que no tenían salvación de Genbu, que se había convertido en aquella enorme tortuga, se sorprendió al ver que Po lograba de alguna manera entrar en el Tercer Estado, en el Duhkha. Tenía que reconocer, había admirado a Po, porque este se veía como un Guerrero Imperial, con la armadura y ese haori, daba una sensación de seguridad indescriptible. Ahora, sin embargo, no sabía si sentirse impresionada o prepararse para atacar, la pata que hacía un instante le rodeaba la cintura a Po para evitar caerse se entumió del frío y la túnica que tenía comenzó a moverse con un _frufru_ , mientras del suelo circundante a él comenzaban a salir estelas de hielo, como telarañas, congelándolo todo.

Sin volverse a ver a alguno de los dos, dijo:

—Guerrero de Wang, necesito que crees un vacío. —«Esa no es la voz de Po.» No tenía ese matiz alegre de siempre, ni esa cadencia amigable, sino que era fría, dura e impasible.

Entonces, cuando volvió sus ojos hacia ella, lo entendió. Tras la etérea máscara de dragón que le cubría el rostro, Tigresa encontró sus ojos; tenía razón, aquel no era Po. Bueno, sí lo era, pero a la vez no. La esclerótica de sus ojos se había vuelto de un azul casi negro y el jade del iris parecía vacío, ido; además, su mirada transmitía una sensación de que todos los que estaban ahí eran prescindibles, de que sus muertes no importarían en lo más mínimo, y sabía, sentía en su ser, que Po jamás pensaría eso.

—Entra en el Segundo Estado, Guerrera de Suzaku —ordenó.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó.

Él le mantuvo la vista con intensidad, mas Tigresa no cedió un ápice, y al final él se dejó caer de hombros, tal vez con una sonrisa que ella no veía por la máscara.

—Seiryu —dijo—. La Bestia Divina de este panda. —Frunció el ceño—. Ahora, entra en el Segundo Estado; no hay tiempo que perder.

—¿Cómo que Seiryu? —saltó Fai, levantó la espada que tenía y se la puso al cuello a Po.

Él, como si la rabieta del león no fuera consigo, la apartó con un dedo y la hoja se congeló en un instante.

—Acabo de decirte que crearas un vacío —dijo con voz queda—, ¿acaso no me expresé lo suficientemente claro?

—Yo no obedezco órdenes de…

Po, o Seiryu en el cuerpo de Po, alzó la pata que tenía libre e hizo un gesto de aprisionamiento hacia Fai; este se contrajo en una expresión de dolor insoportable apretándose el pecho.

—No me interesa si Wang es un blandengue con su Guerrero, pero yo no permitiré que me hables así, ¿quedó claro? —Tigresa empezaba a sentir repulsión por aquel dios, comprendiendo un poco a Fai. ¿Quién se creía que era para hacer que Po pareciera un vil prepotente?—. Cuida tu lengua, mortal, porque si yo lo quisiera, haría explotar cada gota de líquido en tu cuerpo, o congelarlo, ¿qué te gustaría más? ¿Morir empalado desde dentro o vaporizado?

Fai le lanzó a Po una mirada de intenso odio y gruñó por lo bajo, mientras unas suaves corrientes de aire comenzaba a girar con parsimonia alrededor de todos.

—Así me gusta —comentó, luego estiró la pata hacia ella—. ¿Debo de…? —se interrumpió de repente, el bastón cayó al suelo y con la pata que no la apuntaba se tomó la máscara—. A… ella… no… —¡Esa era la voz de Po! La reconocería donde fuera. Sin embargo, eso la confundió, ¿por qué Po luchaba contra Seiryu cuando intentó lastimarla de la misma forma que a Fai para cuando con él no?—. A… ella… no… la… lastimes…

Luego de una lucha interna entre ambas entidades, Po y Seiryu, el cuerpo se le relajó y con solo estirar la pata el bastón se elevó hasta ella. Le dio la espalda con molestia y quedó viendo a Genbu.

—Innecesarias emociones mortales —masculló, y luego agregó—. Entra en el Segundo Estado, maestra… y pronto.

De la forma en que lo dijo, como obligado, ella supo que Po, aunque no tuviera pleno control de su cuerpo, dominaba aspectos esenciales. Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse y le pidió a Lei-Lei que no se moviera y se quedara tras de sí, realizó los pasos de la Maestría del Chi tres veces y consiguió entrar en el Anatman, aunque el dolor y el cansancio llegaban con rapidez. No lo mantendría más de un minuto como máximo.

—Tengo un minuto —le informó.

—Más que suficiente —repuso; hizo una floritura en el aire y el frío aumentó, tanto que cuando Tigresa respiraba se formaba un vaho. A los pies de Po comenzó a alzarse agua, formando arcos ondulantes que giraban a su alrededor y subían hasta su bastón, concentrándose en la punta—. Concentra todo el fuego que puedas en tus patas y mantenlo hasta que te diga que lo sueltes.

—¿Para qué hacemos esto? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de que alrededor de Fai una especie de tornado se formaba a sus pies.

—No tientes tu suerte —la advirtió—. Que mi Guerrero te quiera proteger a tal punto que logre intervenir con mi posesión no quiere decir que tenga que soportar que me cuestionen. Solo hazlo y no preguntes. Soy un dios, yo no me equivoco, al contrario de mis hermanos.

No entendió lo último que dijo, pero sí el que Po la quisiera proteger. Se sintió un poco rara, siempre era ella la que protegía a otros porque era su deber, y no le gustaba que la protegieran, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sola. No obstante, que alguien se preocupara así por su seguridad era algo nuevo, curioso e intrigante; y debía reconocer, la reconfortaba.

El agua que estaba concentrándose en el bastón alcanzó una proporción enorme, por lo que Po levantó el bastón apuntando al cielo, y el agua no dejó de crecer, reuniéndose y creando una esfera que se arremolinaba. Tigresa se llevó las patas a nivel de la cintura, en una posición de ataque e intentó concentrar todo el Chi que tenía en estas. Fai ya estaba difuminándose por la cantidad de viento que lo envolvía.

—¡Siempre igual de orgullosa, Genbu! —gritó Po, para hacerse notar; los dos ojos de la tortuga, verdes en su totalidad, lo enfocaron. Parecía que lo iban a partir al medio.

Abrió las fauces y salió una voz como el caer de las rocas.

—¿Quién te crees, asqueroso mortal, para hablarme así? —Levantó una pata—. ¡Te borraré de la faz de este mundo moribundo!

De la enorme esfera de agua que había sobre él, tres chorros a presión salieron disparadas hacia la palma de la enorme pata de Genbu, perforándosela y haciéndola chorrear Icor. Esta rugió ofendida, adolorida y furiosa, y volvió a alzarla; Po hizo el mismo gesto con la pata que había hecho con Fai y la pata de Genbu quedó estática en el aire.

—Parece que no aprendes nunca, ¿no? —comentó, con gracia, inclusive—. ¿No recuerdas que una vez te vencieron así?

—¡SEIRYU! —bramó—. ¡Qué bajo has caído! ¡Poseyendo mortales! Das asco y vergüenza.

—Me sacas los colores, hermana —dijo y el resto de la masa del agua salió disparada en incontables chorros que se doblaron en el aire y buscaron distintos lugares del cuerpo de Genbu para clavarse. Po se volvió hacia Fai—. Concentra ese vacío alrededor de Genbu. —Con una seña del león, el viento onduló hacia ella, bailando a sus pies—. Hazlo crecer. —Se volvió hacia Tigresa—. Dispara todo ese fuego al cielo, pero no le des a Genbu. ¡No le llegues a dar! Solo dispáralo a las nubes.

Tigresa lo hizo, con un gruñido golpeó el aire con ambas patas y las palmas extendidas; el fuego salió rugiendo y formó un fénix que aleteó y se perdió entre las nubes. Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, volviendo a su estado normal, jadeando y apretándose el pecho para sobrellevar el dolor. No entendía el por qué de aquellas acciones.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse, nubes grises y aún más oscuras comenzaron a taponar el cielo y obstruir el sol. Truenos se oían y relámpagos se atisbaban entre ellas. A Po se le notaba que le costaba mantener inmóvil a Genbu, porque en una de sus patas comenzaban a darse muestras de un mapa de venas de un color azul cobalto que le empezaban a subir por el dorso, chistó y miró al cielo, expectante; su máscara comenzó a fracturarse.

—Maestra —dijo, sacándola de sus análisis—, llama a tu alumna.

—¿Para qué quieres a Lei-Lei? —Le importaba poco tutearlo, no dejaría que lastimaran a Lei-Lei si ella podía impedirlo.

—La necesito. —Apuntó con su otra pata a Genbu mientras movía la cabeza como resistiéndose a un dolor—. En los recuerdos del panda vi que ella puede hacer un arco, ¿cierto? ¿Sabe dispararlo?

—Sí —respondió Lei-Lei antes de que Tigresa pudiera objetar.

—Ven —le urgió él, viéndola de soslayo a través de la máscara. Lei-Lei se colocó a su lado, temerosa, consciente de que ese no era el verdadero Po, y a sus pies brillo un Chi de mil tonos de azul que después formó un arco y una flecha de metal—. ¿Podrías acertarle a ella?

—Supongo.

—Lo harás —aseguró—, porque si no lo haces moriremos todos. Tenemos… como veinte segundos para salvarnos.

—¿De qué? —quiso saber Tigresa; la máscara de Po se fragmentó y se quebró a nivel de la boca, dejándole ver los labios. Estos conformaban una sonrisa pesada.

—Mejor no preguntes. —Se volvió a la pequeña—. Apunta bien, dispara a mi señal. Cuando la suelte y baje la pata para aplastarnos tendrás un atisbo de momento para poder darle.

Los truenos comenzaron a sonar más fuerte, independientes al caos que había en tierra o a la diosa que había bajo ellos. Po hizo un gesto de aprisionamiento con ambas patas y el mapa de venas azules subió más, tomándole las muñecas y los antebrazos, destrozando la armadura y las mangas de la túnica; Tigresa quería levantarse, pero estaba sin fuerzas. Él dio un quejido y miró a Fai.

—Cuando la pequeña mortal dispare y la flecha impacte —le dijo—, levanta el vacío en un huracán.

Fai gruñó a modo de respuesta, agotado también.

Po dejó caer los brazos, como si estuvieran muertos, y Genbu recuperó la movilidad. La pata se aproximaba cada vez más.

—¡Ahora!—le apremió.

Lei-Lei disparó con miedo. La flecha salió desviada un poco a la derecha, pero Po lo corrigió apuntándola con el dedo y disparando un pequeño chorro de agua de la punta que le corrigió la trayectoria. La máscara estaba cada vez más agrietada y el mapa subía cada vez más.

La flecha impactó en el cuello de Genbu, a lo que esta rió con desdén, la herida, si es que se podía considerar como tal, era como la picadura de un mosquito, o incluso menos.

—¿Planeabas derrotarme con eso, Seiryu?

Po cruzó las patas en equis e hizo de nuevo el gesto de aprisionamiento, reteniéndola.

—Nunca aprendes —le repitió, esta vez con la voz tanto suya como la de Po; le hablaban los dos a la vez.

Fai alzó el vacío y un tornado la cubrió por completo, para un segundo después un rayo cayera como un martillo desde el cielo.

Le siguió otro rayo.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Y un cuarto completó la serie. Todos parecían envolverse junto al tornado y girar sobre sí, para luego impactar en la tortuga, que dio un estridente grito.

Tigresa veía sobrecogida cómo los rayos formaban una malla danzante alrededor de Genbu, impactaban, se disipaban a los lados, el tornado los recogía y volvían a impactar. Era como un castigo de los cielos.

—¿Qué… qué es eso? —preguntó, estirando un brazo para resguardar a Lei-Lei.

Po, o Seiryu, sonrió, ufano.

—Sabiduría, Guerrera de Suzaku —respondió—. Que tú hayas enviado tus llamaradas al cielo calentó el aire, sumado al frío de aquí abajo gracias al campo que puso el panda dieron las condiciones para una tormenta.

—Yo solo envié fuego —dijo, sin entender.

Po negó con la cabeza, y sonrió; por un momento detectó al verdadero Po en esa sonrisa.

—El fuego es oxígeno —explicó— y el oxígeno atrae las nubes. Exceso de nubes más el aire caliente genera lluvia. La humedad por el calor produciría la lluvia y el viento frío de abajo, que el Guerrero de Wang condensó en el vacío, crearía un choque entre frío y caliente, generando un tornado. Tu alumna solo puso el ingrediente final para esta tormenta eléctrica: la flecha de metal.

»Como el león puede controlar el viento, y el viento despeja los rayos, podría a su vez tratar de redirigirlos o contenerlos. Eso, más la flecha que causaría que por más que se alejen caerían en un mismo punto, garantizó esa belleza de ataque.

—Y el agua dentro de ella para inmovilizarla —caviló la felina. Po asintió.

—Perspicaz —dijo—. Ya veo por qué mi guerrero te tiene estima.

—¿Que Po qué? —se extrañó.

Sin embargo, su respuesta quedó ahogada por el estridente sonido de algo quebrándose. Alzaron la mirada y vieron que la forma de Genbu comenzaba a brillar de verde, deformándose, para luego explotar como fuegos artificiales. El estruendo asemejó a la tierra partiéndose a la mitad. Gracias a su aguda visión, Tigresa pudo divisar a una tortuga con un hanfu verde que se precipitaba inconsciente al suelo, y Po se volvió hacia Fai.

—¡Remátala! —le ordenó—. O ella podrá recuperarse cuando toque el suelo. La tierra es su elemento, su fuente de energía.

No necesitó decirlo dos veces, Fai, con una sonrisa maliciosa, apretó su espada Jian, que se descongeló, y dando patadas ascendió en el aire hacia ella.

Grandes pedruscos de tierra del tamaño de casas caían sobre el valle, destruyendo donde aterrizaban. Po cayó de rodillas al suelo, perdiendo aquella armadura y volviendo a la normalidad; la máscara se caía a pedazos y los brazos estaban inertes con aquellas líneas azules. Giró la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió con esa sonrisa que parecía contener todas las emociones en ella.

—Ti… —dijo, con las dos voces, los trozos máscara se cayeron por completo y se deshicieron al tocar el cuelo.

Ella se acercó a él como pudo, dando traspiés.

—Po —murmuró, agotada; él cabeceaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Lo logramos —dijo, parpadeando con cansancio.

—Lo lograste —lo corrigió, ella no había hecho nada. Odiaba que pasara eso. Ella no detuvo a alguna Bestia, solo sirvió como carne de cañón.

—Lo logramos —repitió—; los tres. Los cuatro —añadió viendo a Lei-Lei.

Asintió, le daría la razón por esa vez.

Aunque las piedras cayeran sin contemplación, no le importó en lo más mínimo, si no los mató una diosa, no los matarían unos pedruscos gigantes. Se pasó un brazo de Po por el cuello y ella le pasó uno por la cintura, debían levantarse. El polvo y los escombros le reducían el campo de visión, razón por la cual no lo vio.

No vio un destello verde que caía en dirección hacia ellos hasta que fue muy tarde.

Una magatama verde que parecía hecha de una esmeralda se suspendió en el aire y brilló de blanco; el aire onduló y la serpiente que era la cola de Genbu salió de la misma, del mismo tamaño que cuando la tortuga era gigantesca, con las fauces abiertas, repletas de colmillos.

Tigresa quedó aturdida por un momento, aquella serpiente los podría matar de una mordida, podría comerse a Lei-Lei de un bocado. Reaccionó cuando los colmillos estaban casi sobre ella, pero en lugar de levantarse, algo la propulsó hacia el suelo y le tapó la luz.

Como en un sueño, no pudo ver nada por un momento, hasta que comprendió que Po estaba sobre ella y su negro pelaje era el que le tapaba la luz. Olía a hogar, a comida recién hecha y jardín; y su pelaje era cálido y suave. Después se preguntó qué hacía él sobre ella, obtuvo su respuesta con un líquido caliente que le salpicó el pelaje.

Tanteó su cintura, y pecho, donde aquellas gotas cada vez más y más rápido empezaban a caer, y cuando se vio la pata la notó de un rojo inusual, de un rojo negruzco. Inspiró profundo al darse cuenta de qué era.

Sangre.

Separó un poco a Po de sí, quedando sentada, y vio que de los hombros y el vientre bajo le sobresalían tres colmillos en lado y lado, atravesándolo por completo. Con un grito de ira, aunque más de terror, sacó fuerzas de quién sabía dónde y unas llamaradas salieron de sus patas, incinerando a la blanca serpiente hasta que no quedaron ni sus cenizas. Intentó separarse de Po para poder sacarle los colmillos que lo atravesaban, pero él la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura.

Le rozó la mejilla con la suya con un afecto que jamás había experimentado y sintió sus labios en su oreja, arrancándole un latigazo de electricidad en la espalda.

—Te dije que no morirías —jadeó con voz ronca, escupiendo sangre.

Tigresa sintió como si tuviera una piedra en la garganta que le impidiera hablar, temblaba y por alguna estúpida razón recordó lo que le había dicho en Gongmen. «No veré morir a mí amigo». No lo vería morir. Po pudo salir ileso de aquel cañonazo de Shen, pudo salir vivo del Mundo de los Espíritus cuando lo de Kai; y saldría vivo también de esta.

Sin embargo, la sangre en su hombro y cuerpo, la acompasada respiración y la fuerza que se iba reduciendo en su cintura decían lo contrario.

Apretó los puños tan fuerte que se hizo daño con sus garras, sin poder quitarse esa sensación en la garganta ni el temblor en las patas, e hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedía: lo abrazó como aquella vez. Lo abrazó con fuerza, como si con ello evitara que se fuera lejos, como si con ello pudiera mantenerlo allí.

Le apretó el pelaje, sintiendo en su cuerpo los colmillos que lo atravesaban y que comenzaban a disolverse en luz, como si desaparecieran ahora que habían cumplido su trabajo. No iba a morir, Po no podía morir, era imposible.

Sintió que él se separó un poco, y con la pata que no le sostenía la cintura le tomó el mentón, haciéndolo verle. Jade y ámbar. Le parecieron hermosos e impresionantes cómo aquel tono se asemejaba tanto al jade de las armas y reliquias del palacio, era como si le hubieran colocado dos piedras preciosas en lugar de ojos. ¿Por qué estaba notando todo eso justo en ese momento? Los ojos le escocieron.

Apoyó su frente contra la suya.

—Te dije que no lo permitiría —dijo, y la sangre burbujeó en su boca.

«No hables», quiso decir. «No hables y guarda fuerza para que volvamos al Palacio, allí te trataran y podrás recuperarte», pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue emitir unos sonidos erráticos.

Lo vio sonreír con esa sonrisa que, aunque no lo reconociera, la alegraba, y luego, con macabra atención, vio cómo, sin perder la sonrisa, se ladeaba y caía cerrando los ojos.

Sin salir de ese trance en el que estaba, solo pudo percatarse de que sus brazos lo jalaron hacia sí, impidiéndole caer, y lo apretaron en un abrazo como nunca creyó le daría a nadie.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿La escena con Po?

¿La pelea?

¿La escena final?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	12. XI

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Dame tu dirección y mañana te aparecerá un especialista del corazón; debo estar seguro de que puedas aguantar hasta que termine el fic :v Oh, mi pequeño tigre blanco, ¿crees que esa es una cuota alta para pagar? Entonces no quiero ver tu reacción para cuando muestre las habilidades en la pelea final; ahí seguro de que te da algo lskdfjlsdfsd xD Go, go; Kung Fu Rangers *inserte solo de guitarra* Jajaja, ¿qué te puedo decir? A veces se me sale la comedia xD Acertaste en que es el arma que usaría Wang si estuviera en el mundo mortal. Jajaja, ¿me creías tan desalmado como para hacerle algo a la pobre de Lei-Lei? ¿A una niña inocente? ... *esconde toda la saga SEPT* :v *inserte meme de Edna Moda* LOL, ¿enserio? Ahora no podré sacarme de la mente la imagen del basilisco de HP atacando a Po; te lo imaginaste bien op xD Aumentaré la dosis las veces que hagan falta para mantenerte vivo :v. Gracias por leer.

 **joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Sí, en eso tienes razón, falta para el final; me alegra que te haya gustado el final. Y con respecto a las TJ, las verás pronto xd. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** Gracias por tu review. ¿Cuántas veces lo voy a repetir? Son dioses, son engreidos, inmaduros y creídos; esa es la esencia de un ser divino a que nunca nadie le ha puesto un alto, por eso son así. Sí se vale de que Po quede herido y casi muerto, es una batalla, en las batallas hay muertes, es normal xD. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. ¿Criaturas de dudosa procedencia? .-. Pero si vienen del suelo :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. ¿Tú crees? Quien sabe, tal vez lo haga, tal vez no xD Jajaja, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Es un dios, tiene que ser alzado xd Y cierto, a Ti, con Po presente, nada la amenaza :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest :** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste, y ¿enserio? ¡Dioses, es verdad, es parecido a ese momento! D:. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea, y ¡hey!, es una pelea, no te van a avisar de que te van a atacar xD Bueno, bajó la guardia por el cansancio, ahí está explicado. Fai ayudó mucho, realmente, comenzando con evitar la muerte de Po :v ¿Te parece poco?. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 3:** gracias por tu review. Exacto, y eso es porque son dioses. Creí que quedó claro que aquella máscara canalizaba el Chi de la Bestia Divina de Po y por ello cuando se destruyó, Po volvió en sí. Se sobreentiende. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **Músicas recomendadas:**

Con el punto de vista de Fai: " **Hisou** " de Takanashi Yasuharu.

Con el punto de vista de Tigresa: " **Utsusemi** " de Takanashi Yasuharu.

* * *

 **XI**

Descendió lentamente al suelo, ordenándole con el pensamiento a los vientos que lo depositaran allí, frente al cercenado cuerpo de Genbu y el cual emitía una tenue luz intermitente. Fai apretó en su pata la espada Jian que su Bestia le había entregado por el momento, sintiéndose poderoso y a la vez asqueado. ¿Cómo era posible que, odiándolos tanto, aceptara ayuda de ésta? Estaba claro: no podía hacerle frente a los dioses sin el poder que tenía, aunque este proviniera, irónicamente, de un dios. La sola idea de que él fuera una especie de mendigo que le pedía su poder cada que lo necesitaba le hizo hervir la sangre, haciéndolo tirar la espada y creando sus propios cuchillos cuerno de ciervo.

Sí, eso sería mejor. Le daría el golpe final a la tortuga con sus propias armas.

Caminó estoico hacia ella, a pesar de que al soltar la espada el cansancio que tenía antes le cayó encima como un yunque, empezando a respirar más acompasado. Se detuvo a su lado, el hanfu estaba roto en varias partes y con quemaduras en otras, parte de su piel tenía ese tono anaranjado del carbón cuando entra en contacto con el fuego, mientras otras tenían cortes profundos de los que manaba una sangre dorada; Icor. Uno de sus brazos estaba cercenado con un tajo limpio, pero la tierra a su alrededor se licuaba hacia el muñón, intentando crear otra nueva extremidad.

Cuando ella lo vio, Fai se percató de que solo podía abrir un ojo, y tenía una especie de piedra como pupila que estaba desmoronándose, sonrió con petulancia. El Guerrero Dragón Imperial no dijo nada, solo se quedó observando con un semblante de piedra el lamentable estado de aquella diosa.

«No —pensó, deshaciendo sus cuchillos y creando en su lugar, una lanza de viento condensado—; merece una muerte rápida.»

Tal vez fuera un animal que es capaz de plantarle cara a un dios, de sobrellevar lo que viniera sin objetar, o incluso de borrar a quien el Emperador hubiera necesitado, pero no era un sádico; Genbu no estaba en condiciones de nada, ni siquiera de defenderse, por ende merecía una muerte piadosa y rápida.

Piedad. Se estremeció un poco, aquella sensación aún le dejaba mal sabor de boca.

Alzó la lanza y apuntó a la magatama que estaba formándose con haces de luz verdes provenientes desde donde estaban el Dragón y la Fénix, una vez que se hubo formado por completo y brilló trémulamente, miró a los ojos a Genbu, sin rastro de sentir la más mínima compasión por ella. Todo lo contrario, la mataría gustoso, en memoria de su hermano.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de bajarla, ella rió; una risa seca, rasposa y dolorosa, pero indudablemente con el tono de saber algo importante, con superioridad.

—He visto tu corazón, Fai Zhang —comentó. Fai ni se inmutó—. Nunca tendrás aquello que anhelas. No naciste para eso. Tu destino no es ser feliz. Tu existencia se reduce a ser la sombra del viento, a ser la transición que nadie toma en cuenta, a vivir y morir en la oscuridad.

Apretó con fuerza la lanza, sin cambiar su expresión. «Malnacida… Tal vez estoy cerca de su rango de influencia o de poder.»

—¿Quién eres tú para saber cuál es mi destino? —dijo con voz torva.

—¿Quién eres tú para desear lo que no puedes tener? —replicó con un regocijo maligno en la voz, saboreando sus palabras, porque ella sabía, aunque él se lo negara a sí mismo, que tenía razón. Una aplastante razón—. Eres un Guerrero Sagrado, no tienes derecho al amor, a la felicidad, a una familia; solo debes cumplir tu deber como guerrero. —Se le formó una sonrisa desquiciada—. ¡No mereces…!

Se calló de golpe, Fai había dejado caer la lanza con tal fuerza que destrozó la magatama y se enterró varios centímetros en la tierra. Sus ojos se abrieron, como si se fueran a salir de la orbitas, y su rostro compuso un gesto de dolor que lo deleitó.

—Mi destino lo decido yo —dijo, soltando la lanza, que comenzó a disiparse. Empezó a sentirse aún más molesto y con una rara emoción de soledad. Sacudió su cabeza para apartar eso de su mente.

La tierra vibró un poco, en un sismo de baja magnitud, como lamentando la muerte de Genbu. Se quedó viéndola, cómo poco a poco iba pereciendo: su cuerpo empezó a teñirse de un marrón negruzco, como barro seco, y poco después líneas empezaron a aparecer por su cuerpo. Un «crack» le dio la respuesta a aquello: estaba quebrándose; su cuerpo se endureció como la arcilla y empezó a fragmentarse hacia dentro, dejando ver el hueco interior.

Una vez que se aseguró de que el cuerpo se disolviera y dispersar la gravilla que formó con solo ordenar a los vientos a que lo hicieran, dio un leve golpe al suelo para elevarse y dirigirse hacia el Dragón y la Fénix. Estaba cansado, con la cabeza tan adolorida que juraba que era cuestión de tiempo para que se le partiera en dos y con un dolor en el pecho que asemejaba unas puñaladas; y lo sabría él, que se las habían dado.

Ascendió varios metros en el cielo y con solo pensarlo, se desplazó «montando» el viento, mas cuando vio a ambos maestros supo que algo andaba mal. Estaba muy alto como para enfocarlos con claridad, pero se veían rígidos, demasiado quietos por haber tenido una victoria, por haber reducido a la Tortuga Negra. Descendió con prudencia y caminó hacia ellos; lo dudó por un instante porque ambos estaban abrazados, en un momento muy de ellos, y él detestaba aquellas muestras de afecto, sumado al hecho de que en la Casa de ella no lo permitirían, pero cuando vio con detenimiento, se acercó a ellos casi trotando.

En el suelo, alrededor de la felina, había un charco de sangre que cada vez iba aumentando su radio, de un rojo escarlata hipnótico, que emanaba de sendas heridas circulares en los hombros y vientre del panda. Él parecía estar inconsciente, lo que sería lógico; ella, en cambio, estaba en shock, lo abrazaba con tal fuerza que sin quererlo sus garras se le clavaban a él en el pelaje, los ojos estaban perdidos y el sentido de protección que emanaba de ella pareció embestir al león como un rinoceronte.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Fai, impertérrito.

La Fénix no respondió, seguía en su mundo. Fai frunció el ceño, molesto, detestaba que lo ignoraran, carraspeó y preguntó de nuevo.

—Maestra Tigresa, ¿qué sucedió? —Apuntó al panda (Po, recordaba que se llamaba)—. ¿Por qué el Dragón está muerto?

Siguió sin responder. Fai se acercó a ambos y sintió la fiereza que Tigresa emanaba con cada paso que daba, como advirtiéndole que no se acercara más. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlos, levantó una pata y tomó por el hombro al Dragón para constatar de que estaba muerto… y el golpe vino tan rápido que no pudo defenderse.

Antes de darse cuenta de qué sucedía, impactó contra una pared y un dolor macabro le recorrió la espalda, aumentándole el del pecho. Alzó la mirada, iracundo, y miró a la felina, ella estaba en el suelo, en sus cuatro patas y con los colmillos a la vista. Lo que más lo impactó, sin embargo, era que aunque estuviera agotada y ciertas partes del cuerpo le temblaran al punto de ceder, ella estaba delante del panda, protegiéndolo, con los ojos en el infinito y su Chi estaba forzándose. Es decir, su estado de ánimo era tan potente con la emoción que dominaba su elemento que comenzaba a manifestarse en su cuerpo: sus patas, tanto traseras como delanteras, se habían perdido en una llamarada que empezaba a subirle por las extremidades.

Ella estaba en shock de verdad, lo que era extraño. Fai, en todo el transcurso de su vida, cuando había tenido que eliminar amenazas para el Emperador, se había quedado a ver las reacciones de los familiares o conocidos de estos, y tal como estaba Tigresa ahora, solo lo habían expresado aquellos animales que compartían un fuerte vínculo con el susodicho, sea familiar o romántico.

Se puso de pie con el cuerpo adolorido y flexionó un brazo, tenía un ligamento maltratado, y al tocarse el rostro contuvo un quejido de dolor para acto seguido escupir un colmillo. Ella pegaba fuerte. Alcanzó a dar un paso cuando tuvo que saltar a un lado para esquivar una línea de fuego que pasó como una navaja a su lado y se estrelló en la pared: la Fénix había atacado. Y eso no era lo peor, lo más inquietante era que el fuego en su cuerpo seguía subiendo, amenazando con cubrirla por completo y, esperaba que no, entrar a la fuerza en el Duhkha. Él estaba muy agotado como para pelear contra alguien así.

No tenía tiempo para eso, debía volver al palacio, encerrarse en su habitación y soportar el dolor que le iba a llegar cuando abandonara el Segundo Estado, en soledad. Agitó una pata ordenándole al aire circundante a ella que se redujera, disminuyendo el oxígeno y, un minuto y medio después, esta cayó inconsciente al suelo desmayada y perdiendo aquel fuego.

«Arriba», pensó, haciendo un gesto de elevación con ambas patas; una corriente de viento los envolvió a ambos y los hizo levitar uno junto al otro. Fai caminó hasta ellos, sin muchas ganas, y pudo observar con atención las heridas del panda: varios orificios que lo atravesaban de lado a lado, sin embargo, estos tenían un ligero resplandor azul marino y frenaban el sangrado que, aunque no paraba, manaba en menos cantidad.

Sintió un mareo y la visión se le desenfocó por un segundo, se recuperó e inició su camino hacia las escaleras del Palacio de Jade, con una tigresa desmayada a su derecha y un panda que dejaba un rastro de sangre a su izquierda. Divisó a la pequeña panda que era la alumna de Tigresa inconsciente a pocos metros más lejos, e hizo lo mismo que con ambos.

* * *

Era como si estuviese cubierta de algún material que le causara un entumecimiento, sentía pequeños y dolorosos pinchazos por el cuerpo, como hormigas comiéndosela viva. Abrió los ojos con molestia y trató de sacudirse esa sensación, la odiaba, y se confundió por el lugar donde se encontraba. Era espacioso, de un negro infinito y ella estaba ahí, flotando, como si no importara en lo más mínimo, pero lo que atrapó su atención como una polilla al fuego, fue la escena que se recreaba frente a ella.

Hechos con llamas que cambiaban de colores, recorriendo el espectro de las mismas, el suceso de que Po la hubiera salvado de las garras de la muerte se repetía con una precisión macabra. Ella estaba en el suelo junto a Po. Tigresa se congeló cuando la serpiente apareció y fue hacia ella con las fauces abiertas. Sin mover un dedo, vio cómo Po se interponía en ambos y la serpiente clavaba sus fauces en él. Po presionó su frente contra la suya y cayó hacia un lado. Tigresa lo abrazó con fuerza sin intención de soltarlo.

Aquella escena se repetía una y otra vez, y con cada una, ella apretaba los puños y daba pasos hacia aquella recreación. «¡Basta!», pensó, dando un manotazo al fuego, que se disipó, no obstante, la misma escena se recreó en tres sitios a la vez de aquella negrura. Fue hasta uno de ellos y lo disipó, creando a su vez tres más. Repitió el proceso con otros dos y seis más aparecieron. Más y más, sin detenerse.

Sus patas temblaban de furia, de impotencia y de temor; aquella emoción prohibida para ella, estaba superponiéndose a las demás. Temía que Po muriese. «¡Basta!» Hizo los pasos de la Maestría del Chi hasta que llegó al Segundo Estado y empezó, con su alabarda, a cortar cada escena, con las patas siendo dominadas por un temblor que no daba señas de querer irse. «¡BASTA!»

Se sentía débil, muy débil, con solo imaginarse que Po pudiera morir. Porque no podía morir. La sola idea de que lo hiciera, de no verlo sonriendo por allí, comiendo por allá, o haciendo feliz a otro era imposible, insólita; Po no podía morir. ¡No podía morir! ¡Aquellas llamas mentían! Claro, sí, eso era, estaban mintiendo, a Po no podría haberle pasado eso.

Y de repente sus patas soltaron su arma, dejándola caer y quedando suspendida en aquel espacio vacío, flotando como si nada; luego se desintegró en llamas de fuego que pensó recrearían la escena, pero en su lugar se volvieron hacia ella y la atacaron. Chilló por instinto, dando manotazos al aire, siendo presa de un dolor horrible, espantoso. El fuego le transmitía cierto enojo, como decepción, mientras la consumía más y más, y de un momento a otro, escuchó las palabras finales de su amigo, antes de que éste cayera inconsciente: «Te dije que no morirías. Te dije que no lo permitiría.»

Cayó de rodillas, dejando el dolor físico de lado, tratando de ahogar esas palabras. ¡Ella no le había pedido que la protegiera, ella no le había pedido que la salvara! Se llevó las carbonizadas patas al pecho, y si así era ¿por qué le dolía aquello? ¿Por qué sentía como si le hubieran clavado una espada en el pecho por ello?

Abrió los ojos con una exclamación, jadeando sin detenerse y fijando su vista en un techo dorado con grabados de un fénix. Su aliento le quemaba y cada respiración que daba le traía una sensación de respirar arena caliente. Supo a la perfección dónde estaba y aún así no se terminaba de explicar cómo podía sentir si, en teoría, su mente era la que estaba allí, no su cuerpo; se levantó, aún conmocionada con lo que había visto antes y trató de recuperar su seriedad nata.

El lugar no terminaba de inspirarle a Tigresa la sensación de paz o, en cuyo caso, de poderío que intentaba conseguir. El suelo, al igual que el techo, era dorado con grabados de un fénix, solo que en reposo, mientras que el del techo era un fénix al vuelo; las paredes eran de un rojo anaranjado que fluía con lentitud, como lava, y en las mismas habían, parecido a las antorchas, pequeñas barras metálicas que sostenían unos incensarios, que a su vez emanaban volutas de un humo carmesí.

En el centro de aquella habitación había un altar que parecía hecho de un rubí tallado delicadamente, rectangular y sólido, con un cuenco negro como el carbón en el centro. Tigresa sacudió la cabeza, sin poder apartar aquella preocupación por Po, caminó hacia el altar, como siempre hacía, y con cada paso un círculo en su pecho, en el lado izquierdo, de color rojo fuego comenzaba a brillar. Cuando estuvo junto a al altar de su pecho se lograba ver cómo salía una etérea cadena rojiza que se difuminaba cada vez más y se perdía, apuntando al cuenco.

Levantó una pata y con la otra se hizo un corte en la palma, dejando correr un fino hilillo de sangre, la extendió sobre el cuenco y una gota cayó sobre el líquido transparente que este contenía; la primera vez que lo hubo visto pensó que era agua, ahora, en cambio, sabía que era algún método para invocar a su Bestia Divina. Su sangre al tocar el agua causó una onda, y el líquido se tornó de un rojo oscuro, intenso, casi negro, para momentos después girar con violencia sobre sí mismo e ir dando la forma de una tigresa sentada con las palmas unidas a nivel del pecho. Aquella tigresa, no más grande que su puño, parecía estar sentada sobre el resto de aquel líquido y con los ojos cerrados.

Tigresa quedó expectante a que la miniatura hablara.

—Sigues siendo débil. —Su tono sonaba imperante y autoritario.

«¿Débil?» Apretó las patas con fuerza. «Yo no soy una diosa que fue derrotada, en primer lugar.»

—Resuelve tus problemas internos —le ordenó, sin lugar a réplicas— y luego podrás venir aquí. No volveré a concederte mi poder si no resuelves tus problemas primero. No me sirves si tienes conflictos. —Hizo una pausa y alzó la cabeza, sin dignarse a abrir los ojos; Tigresa quería darle un manotazo a la figura y disiparla, pero sabía que no debía tentar la suerte—. Largo.

—¿Me trajiste aquí para eso? —preguntó, cuidando el tono, dejando ver su enojo aunque no por completo—. ¿Para decirme que soy débil?

—No te creas tan importante —replicó ella—. Solo quería comprobar un punto, y tuve razón: tienes problemas internos que debes resolver. No me sirve ni necesito una Guerrera que no pueda lidiar con sus demonios.

—¿Con qué derecho me dices que no te sirvo cuando me intentaste matar? —Estaba a punto de explotar. Todo lo que había pasado la había dejado con el humor delicado—. ¿Y qué si no me interesa lo que tú quieras?

La pequeña tigresa en el cuenco abrió los ojos y sonrió con una malicia casi sólida, hizo gesto para hablar, pero al último momento sacudió la cabeza, como si no valiera la pena, y frunció el ceño. De un momento a otro Tigresa sintió una presión ridícula en el pecho y un dolor ahí donde la cadena se unía a su cuerpo, haciéndola caer de rodillas.

Se negaba a gritar, no le daría el gusto; el dolor era tortuoso, mas no gritaría.

Y cuando pensó que no soportaría, que superaría su umbral de resistencia, abrió los ojos de golpe, conteniendo un gruñido. Trató de ubicarse en el sitio para asegurarse de que no estaba en algún lugar de su subconsciente. No lo estaba. Era su habitación. Estaba tumbada en su cama, una estructura de bambú con una sábana tensa como apoyo, y tenía otra manta encima a modo de cobertor. Escuchó pasos y trató de levantarse, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía varias partes del cuerpo vendadas, todo su torso y un brazo; corrientes de dolor le recorrieron la espina, pero eso no le impidió levantarse.

Con dificultad llegó a la puerta corrediza, la abrió y salió cuidando cada paso. Era de noche, porque los blanquecinos rayos de la luna se colaban por la entrada a los dormitorios y el frío aire le acariciaba el pelaje con dedos cariñosos, mitigándole el dolor. Era una suerte que la habitación de Po estuviera frente a la suya, por lo que solo de dos pasos llegó, abrió y entró.

Se quedó inmóvil al verlo. La habitación de Po era como una explosión de los carnavales de primavera que hacían en el Valle de la Paz, en una de las paredes laterales había el mismo armario que en su propia habitación, con la única diferencia que en lugar de tener los vestuarios ordenados, habían pantaloncillos esparcidos en una pequeña montaña; cerca del armario, sobre una mesa estilo exhibidor, se encontraban las figuras de todos los Furiosos, la de él y la de algunos maestros, como Shifu, Oogway y demás. En la pared contraria al armario estaba él, sobre la cama que se doblaba un poco por su peso, vendado por completo en torsos, piernas y hombros.

Se olvidó del dolor y trastabilló hacia él, cayendo de rodillas y conteniendo un quejido, porque ella era Tigresa, ella no se quejaba, sino que resistía estoicamente; y se quedó observándolo. Se veía tan tranquilo, con esa semisonrisa que parecía que estaba a punto de soltarse a reír, y la luz de la luna que entraba por la pequeña ventana casi en el techo, le hacía brillar un poco el pelaje.

Parecía muerto.

No.

Po no podía estar muerto.

Le tomó la pata y llevó sus dedos a su muñeca para buscarle el pulso, había visto hacer eso a las enfermeras en la Ciudad Imperial con los demás pacientes, tal vez con Po funcionara. No lo encontró. Sintió como si hubiera tragado arena y se le abultara en el pecho impidiéndole respirar. Po no podía estar muerto, era imposible. Como pudo logró subirse a horcajadas sobre él y colocar una oreja sobre su pecho.

Por poco no se desmayó del alivio. Ahí estaba. El suave «pum-pum» de su corazón. Era muy leve, casi imperceptible si no hubiera sido por su fino oído de felina, y era lento, demasiado lento, aunque estable.

El estado de su cuerpo le pasó factura de nuevo, arrancándole destellos de dolor como si se los sacaran con ganchos del cuerpo, agotándola, y el esponjoso pelaje de Po ayudaba a eliminar aquella sensación… solo que no era lo mismo, no tenía esa calidez, estaba demasiado frío.

—Las heridas —murmuró casi sin voz y trató de apartarse de él, mas una fuerza que no conocía parecía unirla con el panda, como si la atrajera.

Con una enorme curiosidad, que se superponía a su sentido común de que no le quitara los vendajes, sacó una garra, la alzó y con cuidado le recorrió el contorno del cuello hacia el hombro, rasgando las vendas y dejando al descubierto uno de los huecos que los colmillos de la serpiente le había dejado. Solo necesitó ver uno para tener sentimientos encontrados: un circulo que de alguna manera estaba regenerándose, ya no era un hueco de lado a lado, sino que el tejido había empezado a crecer y cubrirlo, aunque aún seguía estando a carne viva y los bordes tenían un color lila.

Se tensó, los hombros y la cola rígidos, sorprendida de por qué él había hecho semejante locura; luego sintió algo parecido a agradecimiento, por haberla protegido, pero lo que más afloró en ella, como un fuego que explotara, fue el enojo, haciéndola apretar las patas en puños, tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. El labio inferior le titubeó al sentir, por debajo de esa furia, un dolor extraño, no era físico, sino era como si le estrujaran el corazón y lo malearan.

Odiaba eso. Aborrecía con toda su existencia lo que le estaba pasando, porque no sabía por qué se sentía así. Y era eso lo que odiaba: no saber el por qué de esas emociones. Se sentía débil por ello.

Y sin pensarlo, sin ordenarle a su cuerpo hacerlo, su puño surcó el aire y aterrizó con un golpe seco en la mandíbula de Po, haciéndole ladear la cabeza. Tigresa contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, pero por alguna extraña razón el brazo no le dolió ni se sintió mal por ello. Parecía lo correcto.

Sí, por su culpa ella estaba así. Dio otro golpe. Por Po es que se sentía así tan débil, tan frágil. Golpeó de nuevo. Siempre haciéndola sentir así, menos que él. Otro golpe. Siempre creciendo y haciéndose cada vez más inalcanzable. Otro golpe. «¡Imbécil!» Otro golpe. «¡Idiota!» Otro golpe; ¿por qué causaba eso en ella? «¡Inmaduro!» ¿Por qué estaba recordando la sonrisa de idiota que había puesto cuando ella lo había reconocido como miembro del palacio y maestro al haber derrotado a Tai-Lung? «¡Infantil!» Otro golpe; la imagen del abrazo en la prisión de Gongmen le llegó a la mente. «¿Por qué?» Aquel gemido que él dio cuando la abrazó en el puerto una vez muerto Shen, un ruidito de alivio porque siguiera viva, le inundó los oídos. Otro golpe; los ojos le escocieron al recordar cómo la hubo mirado cuando decidió sacrificarse para detener a Kai. «¡Suicida!» Aquel roce con su mejilla antes de caer inconsciente cuando la protegió de la serpiente.

—¿Por qué… tuviste… que hacer… eso…? —musitó con la voz quebrada, acentuando cada palabra con un golpe cada vez más débil, hasta que el último fue solo un roce. Lo tomó por el pelaje y fijó su rostro con el de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir en sus bigotes el aire que exhalaba—. ¿Por qué no solo pensaste en ti y no hiciste esa locura?

Lo soltó y se replegó como un animalillo herido, reposando su frente en el mentón de Po, presa de unos temblores incontrolables, de pronto sintió un frío que le caló hasta el alma.

—Porque pensó en ti—dijo una voz a su espalda.

Tigresa se irguió de golpe y se volvió para ver al dueño de aquella voz. El señor Ping estaba en el umbral de la habitación con un _yukata_ de un marrón desteñido, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y una expresión serena y calmada. A Tigresa le dio un poco de repelús lo mucho que se parecía a Oogway. El ganso cerró la puerta y caminó casi como flotando hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de encima de Po con gracia felina, conteniendo un gruñido por el dolor y con una máscara de seriedad.

Ambos se quedaron viendo sin decir una palabra, y luego de que el viento ululara y una hoja de los árboles cercanos entrara por la ventana y descendiera trazando un vaivén, Ping preguntó:

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Tigresa no cambió la expresión, aunque por dentro estuviera como un títere de las dos emociones que más estaban peleando dentro de sí por el control: dolor y rabia. Ping caminó hasta Po y con un ala le sacudió el pelaje suavemente, reacomodándole la venda cortada; de improvisto aquellas emociones quedaron desplazadas por una vergüenza enorme, ¿qué demonios había hecho? ¡Le había dado golpes a un Po inconsciente!

—¿Por qué no despertó? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé —respondió el señor Ping, con tranquilidad, y después de un rato añadió—. Nadie lo sabe. Cuando el león los trajo a los tres… —Suspiró—. Li y yo casi morimos de miedo y un infarto, respectivamente; todo era sangre, gritos, exclamaciones y animales borrosos de aquí para allá. Lo vendaron y cuando, antes del anochecer, vino Li a cambiarle las vendas, vimos que sus heridas comenzaban a cerrar, pero no mostraba señal de despertar.

—¿Lei-Lei? —se angustió.

—Está bien, solo un corte pequeño en la frente.

Soltó el aire que comenzó a retener.

—Fue por ti —comentó luego de un rato, volviéndose hacia ella—. Hizo lo que hizo por ti.

Apretó las patas aún más, clavándose sus garras. ¿Qué estaba diciendo él?

—Maestra Tigresa, siéntese, por favor. —Ella frunció el ceño, pero acató ante la ligera sonrisa del ganso; se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, con un leve quejido—. ¿Sabes por qué los demás hacen esos sacrificios por otros?

No respondió.

—Porque los aprecian.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta; eso lo sabía, para nadie era nuevo de que Po apreciaba a todos los del palacio, incluyendo a Zeng.

—Lo sé —logró decir ella.

—¿Y por qué te lo niegas?

—No me niego nada.

—Lo haces, maestra Tigresa. —Ella fijó sus ojos en los suyos—. Para mí no es sorpresa, y creo que para nadie en el palacio, nadie que sepa ver, que mi hijo te aprecia y estima. ¿Si no, por qué, arriesgó su vida por ti?

—Porque es un descuidado. —Y era verdad, Po era descuidado, un poco holgazán, flojo, pero también era uno de los animales más confiables que tenía además de Víbora—. ¡Porque no mide las consecuencias y solo se lanza! —Los ojos le picaron y la voz se le quebró—. ¡Yo no le pedí que me salvara! Él… él…

—¿Lo hubieras hecho, si hubiera sido al revés?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió sin pensarlo—. ¡Sin dudarlo!

Ping sonrió.

—La madre de Po, esposa de Li, hizo lo mismo que Po hizo por ti al día de hoy —le dijo—: estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida, sin dudarlo, por el animal que amaba.

—Po no…

—¿Te quiere? —bufó repetidamente, conteniendo una risa—. Maestra Tigresa, no debería ser yo quien te lo diga, pero creo que sería un insulto a mi hijo si no lo hiciera. ¿Sabes por qué Po ama tanto el Kung Fu? Por ti. —Suspiró retrospectivo—. Aún recuerdo cuando, hace tantos años, llegó diciendo que quería aprender Kung Fu, porque había visto pelear a cinco animales, que luego serían conocidos como los Cinco Furiosos, y a una Tigresa que le dio su merecido a un malviviente.

Tigresa tragó grueso, recordándolo, fue cuando el incidente del rollo.

—Poco a poco, con el pasar del tiempo, le puso más empeño, aunque debo decir que lo vi como una cosa de jóvenes, y empezó a comprar sus muñecos de los Furiosos, o como me insiste que les diga, sus figuras de acción; ¿y sabes?, él tenía una en la que ponía especial empeño en cuidar. ¿Podrías adivinar cuál es?

No hacía falta responder: era la de ella, aún recordaba a la perfección cuando Po se había apenado porque el señor Ping le hubo llevado una mochila con sus figuras, sus pinturas de bebé y comida antes de partir hacia Gongmen. Y no solo eso, sino que, como si viera una secuencia de pinturas, recuerdos venían a ella. La vez que recogió la piedra cuando ella intentó con una demostración destruir su ánimo y hacer que se fuera; las miradas que le daba de tanto en tanto: su reacción ante el abrazo en la prisión y en el muelle; la mirada que le dio cuando con Kai antes de hacer la Llave Dactilar Wuxi; y lo que había pasado desde hace tiempo para acá.

Realmente, pensó, Po estaba así por su culpa, no por él. Ella era la causante de su estado. No merecía eso. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo él podría siquiera querer lo que ella era? Era ruda, fuerte, inexpresiva, cerrada, con cicatrices, ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría con ella por su propia voluntad?

Y Po lo hacía. Po la quería por lo que ella era.

Pero no, no se merecía aquello.

Lo supo desde siempre: ella no había nacido para ser feliz.

—Tigresa —dijo el señor Ping, más firme pero más comprensivo—, ¿por qué te lo niegas? Ser querido por alguien no es nada malo.

—¿Cómo… —dijo con un hilillo de voz— puede él…?

—¿Hacerlo? —El padre de Po dio un paso hacia ella y le colocó un ala en el hombro; era incluso cómica la gran diferencia de tamaños—. Por lo que escuché de Po todos estos años desde que vivió en el Palacio de Jade, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?

Parpadeó varias veces para quitar esa humedad de sus ojos, ¿qué le habría dicho él a su padre?

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió ambas alas rodeándola y dándole un suave abrazo, firme y protector. Tigresa inspiró fuerte, era el tercer animal, luego de Po y Lei-Lei, que hacían eso. No obstante, a diferencia de ambos, aquellas alas le daban una sensación de protección como una armada completa, como que nada malo sería capaz de dañarla. Y cuando él le dio unas palmaditas, solo pudo conseguir dar un gemidito lastimero.

—Tenía razón después de todo. —Las palmadas eran suaves y regulares—. Mi hijo, maestra Tigresa, tiene una capacidad algo extraña, y es que de alguna forma logra ser parte importante de quien más lo necesita. Y él tenía razón con respecto a ti: repleta de barbarosidad, pero frágil por dentro. Fuerte y delicada. —Hizo una pausa—. Digo sin miedo a equivocarme, maestra, que Po supo a la perfección lo que hizo al protegerla, e hizo lo correcto.

Sin poder mantener aquella máscara que había aprendido a tener con tantos años de entrenamiento con Shifu, dubitativa, alzó una pata y apretó al señor Ping contra ella, permitiéndose, luego de muchos años, casi una eternidad, derramar unas lágrimas.

No se pudo detener después de eso. Ping seguía ahí, abrazándola en silencio y confortándola. Recordó que cuando lo nombraron Guerrero Dragón, había pensado que aquel panda fofo y gordo había tenido su primer y único golpe de suerte; lo que en ese momento ignoraba y ahora sabía, era que Po siempre tuvo suerte por tener un padre como Ping.

Y en el fondo, Tigresa sentía envidia por ello.

Y mientras lloraba en silencio, y sus lágrimas le mojaban el hombro de la yukata al señor Ping se juró que se volvería más fuerte, que no permitiría que Po volviera a arriesgar la vida de esa forma por ella. Que sería ella quien lo protegería la próxima vez.

Reconoció una cosa: quizá ella no hubiera nacido para ser feliz, pero tal vez Po sí, y podría aprender de él, comenzando con reconocerle los sentimientos que Ping aseguraba, él tenía por ella.

Después de todo, Po siempre hacía locuras, y quererla sin duda calificaba como una de ellas.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿La escena con Fai?

¿La escena con Tigresa?

¿El diálogo con Ping?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	13. XII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. ¡El sentimiento! xD Jajajajaja, bueno, claro que hay una historia; ¿si lo odiarán más o lo amarán? Bueno, eso será de cada quien; y ¿qué te puedo decir? Tantear las aguas es adrenalina, y la vida es un límite, veremos cómo me resulta, si bien o en mi muerte :v ¿Así que te gustó la Tigresa Berserker? Hum... entonces fliparás en colores mucho más adelante xD SLKDJFLSDJFDS ¡Aiuda, están apaleando a Po! ¡¿Alguien quiere pensar en el panda?! Jajajaja xD Sí, bueno, eso es algo que quise usar, al pobre de Ping aunque es parte clave de las pelis (porque como padre de Po puso las bases de su personalidad) no lo explotan mucho, o lo hacen relucir, y me dije, ¿por qué no lo hago yo? :v Oh, claro que el no saber cómo corresponderle a Po es uno de sus demonios internos, pero... ¿te has puesto a pensar por qué dejé la espinita del pasado de Fai, el nombramiento de los demonios a resolver, y la revelación para Tigresa en el mismo capítulo? Piensa en ello un poco y verás cómo ella logrará entender a qué nivel están los sentimientos de Po por ella. Y si me sale bien, lograré sacudir las bases del fandom, si no, me colgarán de las pelotas :v. Gracias por leer.

 **joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Y sí, es un pasado muy misterioso, sin duda xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Rayber The Lotus Flower:** gracias por tu review. Oh, dioses del averno, ¡maravillosa frase! Increíble de verdad. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y la música. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** Gracias por tu review. Sin duda alguna que a Tigresa le vendrá bien esa ayuda emocional, pero no será suficiente. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Ni modo, pobre de Po, pero Tigresa debía desahogarse jajajaja xD. Gracias por leer.

 **reiko himura:** gracias por tu review. ¿Fai? ¿Perdonarle la vida? Jajajaja, erraste allí; es Fai, él no perdona :v Y seguro, claro que se sabrá de su pasado. Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Oh... así que detectaste eso lsdkjfljdfs Bien ahí xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest :** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste; y claro que Fai no se dejará engatuzar por una diosa derrotada. Aunque verás pronto el por qué le dijo eso xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Veremos si tus sospechas sobre el por qué Fai es así, serán ciertas o no. Obviamente el caracter de Po se debe en parte a Ping xd Y con respecto a esa frase de que lo que Fai hizo no repercuta... ya veremos xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 3:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, raro e lógico sería que no los tuviera realmente xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 4:** gracias por tu review. Oh, Fai sufre mucho, eso no lo dudes. Y claro, Ping es un gran padre, aunque no se haya mostrado mucho en las pelis. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **Músicas recomendadas:**

Con el punto de vista de Po: " **Preparation** " de Yuki Kajiura.

Con el punto de vista de Tora: " **Will of heart** " de Shiro Sagisu.

Con el punto de vista de Tigresa: a elección.

Con el punto de vista de Qilin: " **Orochimaru's Theme** " de Toshio Masuda.

* * *

 **XII**

Se sentía demasiado liviano, era como si flotara sin rumbo fijo ni propósito, solo estar ahí. Todo estaba en silencio y no había nadie con él, al menos, eso creía, no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera cierto.

Al cabo de mucho tiempo, o tal vez muy poco, no lo sabía con certeza, se le ocurrió que debía de existir, no podría ser un solo pensamiento amorfo e incorpóreo, puesto que sentía y percibía, conservaba el sentido del tacto, y en lo que llevaba de vida, estaba casi seguro de que eso se atribuía a animales vivos.

En cuanto llegó a esa conclusión se dio cuenta de su propia desnudez, mas, como sabía que estaba solo, no le importó, solo lo intrigó. Se preguntó que si, además de tener el tacto, podía ver, por lo que abrió los ojos para toparse con una oscuridad azulada aplastante, que se cernía por todos lados, no había ni un atisbo de luz.

Intentó incorporarse, sin éxito, no tenía un punto de apoyo para hacerlo; era como la hoja que caía hacia el suelo sin poder detenerse, solo que él se encontraba suspendido, levitando.

Escuchó suaves ruidos, como el sereno fluir de un río y el caer de una gota en un estanque y lamentó no estar vestido, no quería que nadie lo viera así. Sin embargo, apenas lo pensó, en su cuerpo apareció el traje de Maestro del Chi que lo recubría siempre que hacía los pasos, eso lo dejó con curiosidad. Instantes después un brillo cegador dispersó la oscuridad y lo cegó por un momento, cuando por fin se superpuso a las chiribitas que se le habían formado, enfocó a un dragón azul, con unas escamas que parecían tragarse la misma luz que él emanaba.

El dragón bajó la cabeza y lo fulminó con esos dos ojos azules por completo y Po se enderezó de golpe, su cuerpo giró como si fuera una marioneta y quedó erguido al frente de la majestuosa criatura.

—Po Ping —dijo; Po tomó consciencia de quién era y qué había pasado de tal forma como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Recordó la pelea contra Genbu y sobre todo cómo protegió a Tigresa, la sensación de los colmillos de aquella serpiente atravesándole el cuerpo le sacó un estremecimiento—, has arruinado todo lo que intenté remediar con tu ridículo sacrificio.

Ese aturdimiento que había tenido, ensortijándosele como una niebla que le nublaba el raciocinio, se apartó cuando, de alguna forma que no podía explicar, sintió su corazón golpeándole el pecho; Tigresa, necesitaba saber si ella estaba a salvo. Se llevó ambas patas a las sienes y trató de imaginarse en el Palacio de Jade, si con solo pensar en no estar desnudo sobre su cuerpo apareció el traje, tal vez podría volver de donde sea que fuera ese lugar al Palacio con el mismo método.

Al concentrarse en el rostro de ella sintió una corriente de dolor atroz por el pecho que lo hizo, de alguna manera, hincarse de rodillas al mismo tiempo que de su pecho hasta una de las zarpas de Seiryu, se materializaba una azulada y etérea cadena.

—Te estoy hablando, mortal —gruñó él.

Como pudo, Po levantó la cabeza, fijando la vista en los ojos del dragón.

—Arruinaste lo que intentaba crear —siguió Seiryu—. Tuve que tomar tu forma para poder hacer resonar nuestros Chis, y luego de haberlo logrado, vienes y te suicidas por aquella maestra. ¿Por qué demonios no pensaste? —Se pasó una zarpa por el rostro—. ¿Por qué me tocan siempre mortales que se dejan llevar por sus emociones? Mataría por tener a alguien como el de Wang, aunque sea tan engreído y chocante como el de ahora. —Suspiró con molestia y una pequeña nube de vapor salió de su hocico; cuando esos ojos lo fijaron, Po tragó grueso—. ¿Se puede saber por qué lo hiciste?

—Para protegerla —respondió con vehemencia, asintiendo a su vez.

Alrededor de las zarpas delanteras comenzaron a aparecer y moverse con peligrosidad corrientes de algo azulado que parecía luz líquida.

—¡¿Qué no te dije que no las Leyes te protegían?!

—Sí, pero qué iba a saber yo qué son esas leyes.

Tan rápido como un destello, Po contuvo una exclamación cuando se dio cuenta de que Seiryu había alzado una de sus zarpas. Esta destilaba una poderosa energía y parecía vibrar con el estado de ánimo del dragón; al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo perdía la movilidad, como si lo compactaran.

—Son las Leyes, mortal —puntualizó con voz queda—; son las que impidieron que murieras, y las que te mantienen aquí en este momento.

—Por cierto —repuso Po, sin tomar mucho en cuenta lo que Seiryu decía e ignorando olímpicamente su aprisionamiento; su mente estaba enfocada en lo más importante para él en ese momento: Tigresa. Ahora bien, si ella se salvó y Po estaba allí, significaba que estaba muerto, pero Seiryu dijo que no lo estaba—, ¿dónde estoy?

Percibió la manera en que la garra pareció calentarse, sintió más presión, solo que no le causaba dolor, de hecho, parecía que solo la cadena en su pecho era lo que le transmitía dolor, no las estimulaciones externas.

—En la nada —respondió, entre molesto y apesumbrado—. No estás muerto, y no puedes volver al mundo de los vivos porque tu cuerpo no está del todo vivo, sino como en una media muerte. —Agitó la garra y Po sintió cómo se liberó—. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que esto podría pasar, es la primera vez.

—¿Qué un mortal está aquí?—comentó Po, abarcando con un amplio gesto todo el oscuro entorno.

—Que uno sea tan imbécil como para hacer lo que hiciste —puntualizó Seiryu; Po se sintió un poco mal ahora, sí, ciertamente si su bestia le había dicho que esas Leyes lo protegían fue por algo, no obstante, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Tigresa estaba a salvo, era todo lo que importaba—. Esto es mi culpa, en gran parte, por no tener en cuenta lo perjudicial que son las emociones mortales.

Se quedó en silencio, retraído en sus propios pensamientos, con los ojos cerrados, cavilando quién sabía qué. Po en cambio sabía que no debía interrumpirlo, pero no sabía qué hacer, todo era una negrura absoluta sin nada en qué distraerse, por lo que se enfocó en lo único que le había llamado la atención: que no percibía el dolor de fuentes externas. Sacó una de sus pequeñas garras y se hizo un corte en la pata, pese a que la piel se abrió y se veía de ese tono rosa, no sangraba o dolía, o ardía en su defecto; y momentos después se cerraba sola. Repitió el proceso varias veces y en todas ocurría lo mismo. «¿Por qué será?», se preguntó, curioso.

—Deja de hacer eso —lo reprendió el dragón.

Po escondió la pata tras la espalda, como un niño que atraparan en una travesura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó como si nada.

—Deja de cortarte, aunque no puedas sentir el dolor sigue siendo molesto para mí sentir mi propia energía ondularse para curarte.

—¿Cómo? —No lograba entender eso por completo, ¿qué tenía que ver él consigo mismo?

Seiryu con un ceño fruncido, apunto a su pecho.

—Seguimos unidos, panda —le recordó—. Y gracias a ello tus heridas se curan por efecto de mi Chi. —Espiró fastidiado, causando que una cortina de vapor le golpeara a Po en el rostro; este la disipó con unos aspavientos al aire—. Nos vamos.

—¿Nos? —se confundió—. ¿A dónde?

—¡A ver cómo demonios arreglo el garrafal error que cometiste! —estalló. Él empezó a emanar vapor y un Chi azul oscuro que fue envolviéndolo hasta que no podía distinguir su majestuosa forma; poco después el Chi comenzó a condensarse sobre sí mismo y a girar, volviéndose cada vez más pequeño. Para cuando el mismo era de su tamaño y comenzó a desvanecerse, un panda, de ojos azules y con una gota por pupila, dio un paso hacia él—. No sé de cuánto tiempo disponga, pero si tú hiciste lo que querías, yo haré que tú hagas lo que yo quiero. ¿Quedamos claros?

El Guerrero Dragón trató de dar un paso atrás, sin éxito; no tenía punto de apoyo. El dragón, ahora convertido en aquel panda, caminó hasta él, de alguna forma encontrando el apoyo o creándolo él mismo.

—Te acabé de preguntar si quedaste claro en hacer lo que yo te diga.

—No lo sé.

—¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! —gruñó—. ¡Es una pregunta simple!

—Porque no sé qué será lo que me pidas hacer. —Po se cruzó de brazos—. No haré cualquier locura.

—¿Pero te suicidaste para proteger a la maestra? —recalcó con ironía—. Vaya, eso es tener los puntos bien claros, ¿no?

—Tigresa es diferente.

—¡Sigue siendo una mortal! —bramó—. ¡Tú eres un Guerrero! ¡Ambos lo son! Los Guerreros deben dejar el amor de lado y ceñirse al objetivo por el cual fueron elegidos.

Po sintió cómo el rubor invadía sus mejillas.

—¿Quién eres tú para decidir sobre mí? —Le molestaba que él, un dios que no sabía nada de él, que ni siquiera se molestaba por proteger a los mortales, que no tenía la menor idea de lo que sentía por la felina en su totalidad, le dijera qué podía y qué no podía hacer—. ¡Eres solo un dios que no vela por nada ni nadie! ¡No eres nadie para decirme qué puedo hacer o decidir sobre mí! ¡Ni siquiera te has dignado a proteger a los mortales o a los demás Guerreros!

El rostro de Seiryu se desfiguró en una mueca de enojo puro e indignación.

—¿Qué no? ¿Y cómo le dices al que tome tu grasosa y repugnante forma para poder enlazar nuestros Chis y despertarte el Segundo Límite? ¡Eres un maldito ingrato! ¡Tengo varios milenios de edad como para que una miserable mancha que nadie recordará en cien años me contradiga!

—¡¿Y qué tiene que ver si yo quiero a Tigresa?! —le soltó Po, con un gesto molesto de la pata.

El espacio ondulo y dejó ver de nuevo la etérea cadena que los unía, solo que en este caso parecía sólida, y lo era, porque esta se ensortijó en una de las patas de Seiryu y sonó, perforando el silencio y quietud de aquel negro lugar, cuando la agitó. Po cayó de rodillas preso de un dolor que le arrancó unos gritos y quejidos, era una sensación aún más terrible que la anterior, como si lo estuvieran desollando desde el lugar donde la cadena se unía a él.

Cuando el panda-dragón respondió, su voz estaba teñida de una seriedad que se cernía sobre Po como una pared que le sepultara las emociones, y cuando logró verlo a los ojos, se sintió una basura minúscula. El rostro era pétreo y unos de sus ojos habían perdido el azul del iris y era completamente de aquel color, iris, pupila y esclerótica.

—El amor te hace vulnerable.

Y sin decir palabra alguna, Seiryu, tal vez con su pensamiento, Po no lo sabía, hizo que de su cuerpo más cadenas emergieran. De sus muñecas y tobillos que se los aprisionaban y se unían con la del pecho; y del cuello que se ensamblaba de la misma manera. Le recordó los prisioneros de Chorh-Gom.

El espacio cerca de Seiryu onduló como si fuera succionado, de la misma forma en que el agua gira y entra en un canal de desagüe, y con un tirón de la cadena que le hizo contener un gemido de dolor, arrastró a Po a donde sea que él se dirigía.

* * *

«No tengo la energía suficiente, Tora.»

En el Mundo de los Espíritus, un tigre blanco se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una de las miles de rocas flotantes que pululaban por aquel cosmos de verdes y amarillos. Tora pese a que había intentado convencer a otros espíritus que hubieran logrado conseguir la forma corpórea de unirse a su causa, descender al Mundo Mortal, ninguno compartió sus intereses. Ninguno tomó enserio su aseveración y advertencia de que estaban recuperando su cuerpo porque la energía que fluctuaba entre los mundos lo hacía muy erráticamente, lo tomaban por paranoico.

Oogway, sin embargo, lo apoyaba, aunque tenía esa manera de ser de él: no lo apoyaba al cien por ciento, pero no le negaba la información o ayuda que necesitase. Era como «no te apoyo, pero si lo haces, que no afecte a inocentes». Parecía más bien un abuelo complaciente. Y, una cosa era cierta, no lo hacía precisamente por detener la fluctuación de Chi, la que en realidad no tenía ni la más mera idea de cómo detenerla porque eso era un tema que escapaba de su comprensión, sino que era por un capricho personal.

Un capricho de él y ella.

«Puede que la Casa conozca la leyenda, pero ¿de qué servirá?»

Aún recordaba a la perfección cuando fue elegido Guardián de la Rama Blanca y lo hicieron partícipe de los secretos de la misma. Así como cada Rama dentro de la Casa de los Tigres tenía sus secretos y técnicas ocultas transmitidas entre sus dichos miembros, la Rama Blanca tenía un secreto que Tora pensó que era el más importante y delicado de toda la Casa. Según le había contado su predecesor en el momento de la ceremonia de decreto del Guardián, la Casa de los Tigres poseía una responsabilidad enorme, que era ser el ataque de China en cuestiones militares, para lo cual estaba la Rama Naranja y la Rama Roja, sin embargo, en cuestiones espirituales, estaban la Rama Azul y la Rama Blanca. La Azul estaba en sus últimos días, porque pese a que los miembros se reproducían, los cachorros o no salían con el color del pelaje que eran indicativos de las habilidades que podían desarrollar, o no las desarrollaban.

Ambas Ramas en lo espiritual, se les confiaba el mismo secreto, que era que siempre, pasara el tiempo y las generaciones que pasaran, obtendrían como mínimo un Guerrero Sagrado, y no solo eso, sino que también, estaba intrínsecamente relacionados con otra casa: la Casa de los Pandas. «Los tigres somos las lanzas, los pandas son los escudos. Nosotros los protegemos y ellos a nosotros.»

A la primera no lo había entendido, mas logró comprender cuando su antecesor le relató una historia que él conocía, solo que se la habían pintado como cuento para dormir.

Era sobre una vez que el mal había aparecido en el mundo, destruyendo China y alimentándose de la desesperación, el horror y el dolor de quienes eran atacados o los que sabían eran los siguientes. Los animales rezaban y les pedían a los dioses que los ayudaran y eliminaran aquella maldad que los consumía como langostas, pero nada ocurría. Un día de repente el sol se apagó y todo se cernió en la oscuridad, y cuando todos estaban perdidos, ocho animales le hicieron frente a ellos, cuatro tigres y cuatro pandas. Según la historia, los ocho animales lucharon, uno de cada especie, contra uno de los monstruos que eran el mal en China, y que eran la forma física de todo lo horrible del mundo. Al final lograron vencer, no sin bajas, y devolvieron la luz al mundo, y para evitar que aquello pasara de nuevo, se encargaron de informárselo a sus descendientes. Los animales crearon lo que se conocería como las Casas, y cada uno trasmitiría de una forma en que no se sospechara y hasta el más joven supiera, la verdad de lo que pasó.

«Nada me garantiza de que no se rompiera la historia después de nuestra muerte», pensó Tora, volviendo de sus recuerdos.

«Si no lo saben, nos encargaremos de hacérselos saber, Tora.»

Él alzó las orejas volviendo en sí, había olvidado que siendo ella el animal con que compartió su vida, su vínculo era tan fuerte que ahora, muertos y siendo espíritus, podían oír los pensamientos del otro.

«No me interesan los de la Casa, Terumi, no desde que tuvimos que huir para que no la mataran. Por mí que se pudran; solo… solo quiero verla.»

«No culpes a la Casa entera por lo que Xao hizo, él no es toda nuestra Casa.»

Aunque fuera un espíritu que no conseguía aún reunir el Chi suficiente para obtener una forma corpórea, Tora podía percibir con claridad la firmeza con que los pensamientos de su compañera lo calaban. Las patas que tenía en su regazo, una sobre otra y unidas tocándose sus pulgares, las unió y apretó rasgándose el pelaje con las garras. No, tal vez todos los tigres no fueran responsables de lo que pasó, pero ellos no movieron una pata para ayudarlos, solo siguieron sin replica alguna a Xao, y eso Tora no lo perdonaría jamás.

«¿Aún sigues acumulando energía?» le preguntó, sin verla, circunspecto.

«Sabes muy bien que la cantidad de Chi que debo acumular es tres veces mayor a la tuya. Me tomará tres veces lo que te tomó a ti conseguir una forma, por ahora solo seguiré siendo una esferita vagante, ¿no te molesta eso, cierto?»

Percibió aquella sensación que le indicaba que ella estaba bromeando en la última parte; una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios al tigre blanco, sin dejar de verse las patas apretadas.

«Eso me pasa por haberme enamorado de ti.»

«Y yo de ti.»

Tora suspiró.

«¿Crees que llegaremos a verla?»

«Sí.»

«¿Cómo estás tan segura?»

«Porque soy su madre, por eso.»

«¿Enserio?» Eso no terminaba de convencerlo, si así fuera él debería estar seguro por ser su padre, pero helo ahí, dudando.

«Porque terminará por querer saber, Tora. La sangre llama tarde o temprano, y en el momento en que llegue a su hogar, apareceremos nosotros.»

«No tenemos la fuerza o energía para salir de aquí, Terumi.»

«De eso me encargo yo.»

Desunió sus patas y apoyó las palmas en el suelo, afincándose hacia atrás, dejando que el aire del Reino de los Espíritus le moviera los bigotes del rostro, sabía que no había sentido en discutir con Terumi.

«Quiero verla pronto. De seguro que Lian ya es toda una hembra.»

* * *

Tres días después de que Po estuviera en cama, inerte y con las heridas curadas pero sin indicios de despertar, Tigresa no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos. Aún la culpa la carcomía desde dentro, como si fuera una entidad que poco a poco le nublara la mente y la hiciera miserable. Tampoco se le olvidaba lo que Suzaku le había dicho cuando estuvo inconsciente: «No volveré a concederte mi poder si no resuelves tus problemas primero». Y más importante aún estaba lo que había hablado con el señor Ping.

Estaba hecha un manojo de problemas.

Desde aquella revelación nocturna hacía días, Tigresa no fue la misma durante los entrenamientos con Lei-Lei, ni con Shifu, ni con los Furiosos, estaba volviendo a ser como cuando nunca estuvo Po en el palacio: cerrada, seria, y con aquella máscara pétrea en el rostro. Eso, sumado a la ola depresiva que pululaba como neblina en todo el palacio, le daba un tono sombrío y que mermaba las ganas de hacer algo a los demás. Sin Po allí, caviló, todo parecía muerto.

Y en parte aquel estado anímico iba cobrando más fuerza, ahora, en el cuarto día, Tigresa se había levantado para ir a entrenar y una vez se hubo puesto su traje, salió directo al salón de entrenamientos para practicar con el bosque de hierro. Apenas abrió la puerta corrediza de su habitación se topó con que Li Shan salía del cuarto de Po, este le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo y ella se lo devolvió, esperó que él saliera de los dormitorios para salir después; no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras de piedra escuchó un jadeo que se le hizo muy conocido, algo en su cerebro hizo «clic» y supo que era Lei-Lei mucho antes de siquiera su cuello recibiera la orden de volverse a verla. La pequeña se encaminaba hacia ella acomodándose a las prisas su kimono y colocándose a su lado. No se saludaron, y Tigresa sabía que sería muy forzado el hacerlo, porque ambas tenían en estima a Po y que él no estuviera, le quitaba esa chispa que la hacía reír, aunque no tanto como a la felina.

Cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras Tigresa vio de refilón que la flor que Lei-Lei siempre se colocaba tras la oreja estaba torcida, así que una vez subieron y estuvieron en la explanada, frente a las puertas del salón de entrenamiento, se agachó y sin decir palabra se la acomodó. La pequeña le sonrió como agradecimiento, a lo que ella, luego de tantos días, se la devolvió también.

Una vez en el bosque de hierro, ambas comenzaron a entrenar, cada una con un árbol distinto, Tigresa usaba los que tenían las puntas de metal más pequeñas y finas, sin sentir dolor en absoluto, sus patas ya estaban acostumbradas, mientras que Lei-Lei con una de punta roma, que si bien dolía al golpearlos, ella no lo sentiría tanto. Pasada una hora de entrenar sin descanso, Tigresa notó que su alumna empezaba a agotarse, por lo que ambas tomaron un receso en el bosque y le dijo que fuera a por algo de comer, puesto que no había desayunado. Cuando salió y una de las puertas dobles se cerró con un chillido, Tigresa, sentada, estiró una pata y con la palma hacia arriba, intentó emanar Chi.

No lo logró, desde aquella especie de visión con Suzaku no ha podido lograr emanar o extraer el Chi, su Bestia cumplió su palabra. «Dominar mis demonios.» Era sencillo decirlo, pero de decirlo a hacerlo había un mundo de diferencia, porque no era un solo problema que tenía, eran varios. Comenzando con que no sabía cómo responder los sentimientos de Po, ¿debería aceptarlos? ¿Rechazarlos? ¿Corresponderlos? No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer en esos casos; también estaba la espina que era su pasado, eso era sin duda un cabo sin resolver, pero ¿cómo saber de ella? ¿Cómo saber de los tigres, de dónde viene y quién es? La posibilidad de saber estaba, solo que debía ir con Fai, y no quería eso, no quería tener un trato así o pedirle un favor al animal que trataba con tanto desprecio al otro animal que le salvó la vida.

No quería, sin embargo ella sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

Aprovechó entonces que Lei-Lei estaría con algún aperitivo para ir donde el león. Apenas salió del salón de entrenamiento, lo vio; solo tuvo que enfocarse en el árbol de durazno de la sabiduría celestial para encontrarlo meditando sobre el risco del acantilado. Se encaminó hacia allá.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo a Fai, seria y serena, cuando hubo llegado con él.

El león movió una oreja y ladeó la cabeza sin abrir los ojos, aunque con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sobre qué? —quiso saber, y por su tono Tigresa supo que no era bien recibida.

—Necesito un favor tuyo.

—¿Oh, enserio? —La voz, aunque estable y firme, tenía un pequeño tono interesado y sorprendido. Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, volviéndose hacia ella; quedaron mirándose a los ojos—. ¿Por qué razón debería ayudarte?

Tigresa no respondió, solo apretó las patas con fuerza. No tenía una razón de fuerza para que él la ayudara, era cierto, pero no podía decirle así sin más que por no saber nada de su familia la debía auxiliar porque sí. Decirle que podría ser porque se estaba quedando en el palacio era plausible, mas el palacio en sí aceptaba a quien lo necesitara, una especie de regla que impuso Oogway.

—No tengo un motivo válido, solo necesito que me ayudes a llegar a la Casa de los Tigres. —Tal vez si fuera clara la ayudara.

Fai alzó las cejas con sorpresa y una especie de sonrisa burlona surcó sus labios.

—Interesante. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Duraste más de lo que pensé en venir a mí. —A Tigresa no le gustó como sonó aquello—. Supongo que te ganó la curiosidad, ¿no es cierto?

Ella apretó aún más los puños y dio un gruñido por lo bajo, ¿por qué aquel miserable debía ser tan chocante? Suspiró lentamente, dejando salir el aire en pequeños entretiempos y calmando aquellas latentes ganas de darle un zarpazo en toda la cara, no podía atacar a quien le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Estaba segura de que eso no se vería correcto, o sería normal.

Esperó en silencio, viendo cada una de las expresiones del león que, aunque no eran muchas ni muy indicativas de algo, dejaban ver que lo pensaba de verdad. Unos minutos después este se dejó caer de hombros.

—Muy bien —dijo—, te ayudaré a llegar a la Casa de los Tigres. Pero habrá reglas.

—¿A cambio de qué? —quiso saber, Fai no era de los que ayudaban a otros por el placer de hacer una buena obra.

—Regla número uno: no hacer preguntas estúpidas.

—Tengo derecho a preguntar por qué lo haces —recalcó Tigresa, enojada.

—Lo tienes. —Fai se llevó las patas a la nuca y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras de piedras que llevaban a los dormitorios y comedor—. Pero yo tengo derecho a no querer decirte. Maestra Tigresa, comprende una cosa sobre mí: yo no hago las cosas si no me presentan un beneficio; y esto, ayudarte, me otorga algo que necesito.

—¿El qué?

—Regla número dos —siguió, con un tono más serio—: no hagas molestar al guía, porque puede que te lleve a tu tumba.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—¡Regla número uno! —gritó desde el borde de las escaleras. Comenzó a descender y desapareció de su vista.

Tigresa, por su parte, quedó con un mal presentimiento de aquello; por alguna razón presentía que su viaje no iba a ser rosas sobre miel, sino un pequeño calvario. Parpadeó relajando los hombros y suspirando, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, si era para poder calmar uno de sus demonios y poder controlar el Chi de nuevo, lo valdría. Cruzaría el mismo infierno si fuera necesario.

Con un suspiro resignado dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el salón de entrenamiento; vio que de las escaleras, una flor rosada se asomaba, seguida de una coronilla perteneciente a Lei-Lei. Tigresa la llamó y la esperó a que viniera. Tendría que poner a su estudiante al tanto de que emprendería un viaje importante.

* * *

Qilin estaba a punto de concentrar la energía que necesitaba para poder intentar liberarse las ataduras que lo mantenían cautivo. Ahora que podía ver con claridad, parte de su poder había vuelto, pero no el suficiente como para poder hacerle frente a aquel sello tan molesto que lo reprimía. Dicho sello, sin embargo, se había vuelto a debilitar, y según pudo deducir, fue el Chi de Genbu, aquella desquiciada y orgullosa.

La oscuridad en sus patas no cedió ni un ápice por ello, mas las cadenas de luz que le inmovilizaban el cuello sí. Fue solo un poco, pero el suficiente como para que pudiera enviar parte de su energía, arriesgándose a que la oscuridad que le retenía los brazos lo destruyera, a las cinco esferas que orbitaban en su espalda como pequeños soles.

Las esferas brillaron con parsimonia, casi perezosas, y Qilin sabía que tenían su poder. Podía hacerlo, podía lograrlo. «¡Concéntrate!», pensó, al tiempo que les ordenaba estrellarse contra la oscuridad. Cada golpe de los soles en aquel lugar dolía un demonio, pero sabía que lo conseguiría, el Chi Uno, la unión de los Chi de Suzaku, Genbu, Seiryu y Byakko, estaba demasiado débil. Los cuatro podían contenerlo, tres de ellos inmovilizarlo, pero dos solo lo retendrían por poco tiempo.

Y ya dos habían flaqueado.

Las esferas continuaron impactando, destruyéndose, rearmándose y volviendo a impactar en sus patas, iluminando esos agujeros negros y destruyéndolos poco a poco. Oyó un crujido y una sensación eléctrica le recorrió ambos brazos, llegándole a la nuca y subiendo por los cuernos.

«¡Sí!»

Aún no podía sacar las garras de la esa oscuridad que se ceñía en él como unos guantes que trataran de desprenderle los brazos, pero al menos podía mover los dedos, y con ellos llegar a una posición de patas que le sería muy útil por ahora. Inspiró profundo, inhalando el calor que su atadura de luz del cuello y boca emanaba, preparándose para soportar el dolor que sentiría al intentar moverlos.

«Uno… dos… ¡tres!»

Fue asquerosamente molesto acercar las palmas un poco, con cada movimiento la oscuridad se hacía más pesada, parecía que en cada milímetro de su brazo hubiera una galaxia entera que tratara de impedírselo. No, lograría hacerlo. Él era Qilin. ¡Él era un dios creador! No podrían restringirlo con esos juegos de niños.

Mientras más acercaba las garras más pesaba la oscuridad y al acercarse a la luz, ambas energías comenzaban a resonar causando que hilos de rayos salieran disparados en todas las direcciones. Eso no lo detendría.

Faltaba poco; la oscuridad comenzó a fragmentarse y doblarse en ángulos afilados.

«Un poco más…»

Sus guantes de oscuridad rozaron unas de las cadenas de luz de su cuerpo y causó que un trueno le quemara el pelaje del pecho. Entrecerró los ojos por el brillo.

«Un poco más…»

El dolor comenzaba a triplicar el normal al que se había acostumbrado durante tantos años ahí atrapado.

Faltaba casi nada para lograrlo.

Las cadenas empezaron a quemarle el cuerpo.

Con un trueno purpura rojizo que le perforó el hombro y le empapó el brazo de Icor y un sonido de succión de las dos oscuridades uniéndose en una sola, logró unir ambas patas, consiguiendo apenas que las yemas de sus dedos se tocasen. Aquella acción, sin embargo, tenía grandes connotaciones, porque podía hacer algo que aceleraría su salida de esa asquerosa prisión dimensional.

Inspiró profundo, viendo cómo la herida comenzaba a cerrarse.

Era momento de despertar a las Sendas que había en el Infra.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿La escena con Fai?

¿La escena con Tigresa?

¿El diálogo con Ping?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	14. XIII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Comprendo, y pues sí, le he puesto ganas a este fic, quiero que se me haga hábito hacer las cosas así: planeadas al hilo xD Quiero pensar que es determinación, pero siendo realistas es estupidez :'v Con respecto a lo del amor, un poquito de esto, un poquito de aquello, se explicará más adelante el por qué de tanta alegoría al amor xD Terumi es pro, ya la verás luchando... Ups, olvida eso. *intento chimbo de meter hype* Oh, sí, muchas cosas puede salir de esa travesía lskdjfsjdfds :v Como te dije ya, no, no es eso; pero sí tiene... algo, con la Casa de los Tigres xD En eso tienes razón, es un soplo, y los caps siguientes los haré para que se mantenga esa tensión en el aire para cuando llegue el momento, varios corazones dejen de latir, y no precisamente de lectores lskdjflkjsdfjsdf :v Sacudir las bases del fandom... Hum, lo intentaré y veré qué pasa. Gracias por leer.

 **camila:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste; y aciertas con lo que será un viaje épico. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** Gracias por tu review. Seiryu no está dentro de Po .-. Con respecto a lo que Fai quiere obtener, lo entenderás cuando me explaye con el personaje (lo que haré). Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, sí, ahí aciertas xD Pobre Seiryu tendrá que armarse de paciencia con Po xd Bueno, no precisamente los exterminan porque sí; lo entenderás cuando Tigresa llegue a la Casa de los Tigres, que será dentro de poco. Gracias por leer.

 **reiko himura:** gracias por tu review. . Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Lei-Lei* Es Lei-Lei. Y sí, Fai tiene sus propios demonios internos (como todo el mundo), lo que será algo que detallaré después. Y no, Qilin no pinta nada bueno, pero ya entenderás más adelante, poco a poco voy detallando todo para que entiendan por qué pasan las cosas xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest :** gracias por tu review. No por ser diferente, bueno, sí, un poco, pero el por qué de que hayan hecho aquello, lo entenderás cuando Ti llegue a la Casa de los Tigres. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, sobre Tigresa controlando su ira... sí, esperemos que pueda hacerlo, porque si no su guía le da una patada y la dejaría tirada por allí. Ya entenderás el por qué de todo con la Casa de los Tigres, del por qué por el color del pelaje (mencionado en la primera aparición de Seiryu) y por sus particularidades, son desterrados, eliminados o simplemente dejados de lado. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 3:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste; y pues, es Po, el entabla buena relación con todos xD Oh, de eso no tengas dudas, se sabrá el pasado de Fai y el lío con la Casa de los Tigres, solo habrá que tener paciencia. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 4:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, espero este cap también. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **Músicas recomendadas:**

Con el capítulo completo: " **Nee** " de Fujita Maiko.

* * *

 **XIII**

El lugar al que lo había llevado Seiryu era increíble… y eso era decir poco. Jamás en su vida se imaginó que existiera un lugar así, o incluso soñarlo. Era imponente y dejaba constancia de lo enorme que era el dragón azul y su poder. Una estancia que no tenía fin, donde por suelo había un océano infinito que se extendía hasta el horizonte, de los cuatro puntos cardinales cuatro cascadas surgían del cielo lapislázuli y caían en el océano, como si fueran uniones entre ambos. Dichas no tenían punto de origen, parecía como si solo estuvieran allí, flotando y cayendo, generando una espuma cuando tocaban el agua del mar. Y para cerrar, coronando el cielo, una luna de un azul negruzco iluminaba todo.

Las cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo terminaba en la pata derecha de Seiryu, que tenía una forma de panda, y que caminaba resuelto sobre el agua, cristalizándola ahí donde su pie tocaba, creando un camino para Po. En el centro, una especie de islilla de hielo y nieve destacaba, junto a una especie de espejo de hielo que flotaba con parsimonia. Una vez llegaron a la isla, Seiryu lo soltó y las cadenas se disiparon con un brillo tenue y un tintineo.

Po cayó sentado en el hielo, con unos rayos de dolor ascendiéndole por el pecho, desde el círculo de donde salía la cadena principal se iluminaba amenazadoramente.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con vacilación, evitando una cólera del dragón.

—En mi dimensión —respondió, y luego de un rato, añadió—: Cada dios posee una dimensión personal en la que su poder está al máximo sin repercutir en los distintos planos dimensionales.

—¿Algo así como una habitación?

—¿Una qué?

—Una habitación —repitió—: ese lugar personal donde uno puede estar tranquilo, donde se duerme.

Seiryu frunció el ceño, tal vez recordando o tal vez por no reconocer la palabra, y asintió.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—preguntó Po luego de un rato.

—Vengo a activarte el Tercer Límite —respondió con vehemencia, y a sus pies el agua ondulo como si estuviera viva—. Será cuestión de ti soportarlo.

—¿Qué son los límites? —quiso saber. No estaba muy de acuerdo en no saber o hacer cosas de las que no tuviera conocimiento y sin embargo, sabía que su opinión no valdría. Seiryu era un dios, no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contraria.

—Los Límites son un mecanismo que todo ser vivo posee para limitarle la cantidad de Chi que este puede tener, recibir y canalizar. Se dividen en tres Límites: el Cuerpo, la Mente y el Espíritu. El primero limita la cantidad de Chi que el cuerpo puede soportar antes de colapsar. El segundo limita el que el mismo puede absorber del ambiente. Y el tercero frena ambos límites.

—¿Qué me sucederá si abres el Tercero? ¿No deberías abrir los dos anteriores?

Seiryu bufó con fastidio y pasó una pata por el rostro.

—No lo sé. Nadie nunca ha abierto el Tercer Límite. —Frunció un poco más el ceño y las líneas de expresión en su frente se hicieron visibles, notoriamente preocupado—. Tal vez tu alma no lo aguante y mueras, tal vez pierdas la razón o los recuerdos, o tal vez lo soportes y me des la información que necesito. Créeme, Po Ping, que cuando te digo que nadie sabe qué sucede con el Tercer Límite, es que nadie lo sabe. Ni yo, ni cualquier otro dios.

Po, aún sentado, se cruzó de piernas como un alumno. Si eso era verdad… ¿lo estaba usando como sujeto de pruebas, como carne de cañón? Ahora bien, ya que lo tenía ahí, frente a él, podría preguntarle por qué los dioses descendieron al Mundo Mortal. Claro está, el dilema era si él le respondería.

—¿Por qué tus compañeros nos están dando cacería, Seiryu?

Los ojos azules del dragón-panda lo fijaron con una intensidad tal que el hielo donde estaba sentado, como reaccionando a sus emociones, empezó a congelarle muy despacio el pelaje. Aquella reacción le trajo la misma pregunta a Po: ¿los dioses realmente tienen emociones complejas?

—No lo entenderías. —Fue todo lo que dijo; acto seguido se dio media vuelta y con un amplio gesto de giro de sus brazos, como si trazara un círculo en el aire, la realidad de aquel lugar se distorsiono, como si doblaran una pintura, y se abrió como una cortina.

—Explícamelo —pidió Po, mirando de soslayo una cicatriz en el antebrazo interno del dragón.

—Ahora no.

—¿A dónde vas? —se alarmó al ver que introducía una pierna hacia aquel lugar, que por sobre el hombro se podían ver seis soles—. ¿No irás a dejarme aquí, cierto?

—¿Eres un bebe acaso? ¡No tengo que cuidarte! Tu único deber, por el momento, es abandonar todas tus emociones. No me sirves si sigues sintiendo ese amor tan absurdo por esa maestra.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Se levantó de un brinco y dio un paso hacia él—. ¿Por qué tan insistente con el tema?

—Las emociones tienden a distorsionar la energía que se maneja —respondió como si nada—. Factores como el odio, el amor, la ira, entre otros, son contraproducentes. —Suspiró—. Sin embargo, dichas emociones representan a cada uno de nosotros, sus Bestias. En mi caso, y para tu suerte, es la serenidad; así que o dejas de lado lo que te dije, o acepta tu débil existencia.

—¡No! —exclamó—. ¿Eres mi Bestia, no? Entonces deberías saber con exactitud que lo que siento por Ti no dejará de existir porque tú lo digas. ¿Y sabes algo? —Dio un paso hacia él, con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro, sabía que su plan no tenía fallos—, te hago una proposición: te demostraré que puedo dominar Chi sin abandonar mis sentimientos.

Seiryu sonrió con aquella sonrisa que dejaba claro una experiencia que cualquier mortal desearía, de aquel que ha visto todo y maldice su propia inmortalidad. Una sonrisa que se le hizo muy parecida a la de Oogway y la vez muy distinta. Una suave carcajada, más interesado que de burla, bailó entre ellos.

—Muy bien, Po Ping —accedió—. Hagamos esto: si logras soportar la apertura del Tercer Límite y dominar sus efectos, sean los que sean, aceptaré que tienes razón y te daré una bendición, la cual, no he concedido en dos mil años. Pero si no lo logras, además de que te ceñirás a cómo te lo indique, me aseguraré de que tus memorias con respecto a la maestra sean borradas, para mayor efectividad.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, dubitativo, Po no supo qué responder. ¿Debía aceptar aquella peligrosa apuesta o solo agachar la cabeza y aceptar lo que el dragón le había dicho? No. No quería. No quería darle la razón. Los sentimientos no eran algo perjudicial… la mayoría de las veces; pero sobre todo, no entendía el por qué Seiryu decía que el amor lo hace vulnerable. Su madre hizo aquel enorme sacrificio por él, y por consiguiente lo ayudó a conseguir la Paz muchos años después, y él lo hizo por Ti, sin motivo alguno. Solo porque quería. Porque no deseaba que aquel animal que amaba muriese. Hubiera sido un golpe muy duro.

Sonrió, sabiendo que ganaría sin dudas.

—Hecho —asintió.

La comisura de los labios del dragón-panda se torció en una semisonrisa y alzó una pata, extendiendo un dedo. Instantáneamente Po cayó de rodillas y una fuerza inmensa lo hizo ir hasta él, como si de gravedad se tratase. Seiryu colocó si índice en el centro de la frente de Po y este sintió como si una gota del frío más intenso le recorriese la espina, para después ser invadido por pequeños temblores de dolor que lo hicieron caer al suelo.

—Espero que para cuando vuelva no hayas perdido la razón —comentó Seiryu, terminando de entrar a la dimensión de los seis soles. Aquella abertura se cerró y Po quedó solo en aquella dimensión que se cernía cada vez más opresora.

El dolor que se le extendía por el cuerpo era intenso, sí, pero no tanto como cuando tironeaba de su cadena, aquello era demencial; esto, en cambio, era más tolerable. Se quedó quieto, o lo más que su tembloroso cuerpo pudo lograr, y respiró profundo varias veces, en un intento de mitigar aquella sensación. Le tomó varios minutos, aunque no sabía cómo medir los minutos allí, pero lo logró.

Una vez que se pudo sentar, le llegó otra incógnita: ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó allí, desde que despertó? ¿Días, semanas? «Le preguntaré cuando vuelva.» Sin nada más que hacer, se puso a investigar el lugar… o lo mínimo que la pequeña isla de hielo le confería.

Nada interesante, solo aquel especie de espejo de hielo. Se acercó y vio su reflejo, su traje de Maestro del Chi había desaparecido y ahora tenía su típico atuendo de pantaloncillos. Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención, fue que momentos después, su reflejo comenzó a ondularse, para luego tomar la imagen de Tigresa.

El corazón le latió con fuerza, acrecentando el dolor que tenía (aunque no sabía cómo demonios podía pasar eso si era un alma, no un cuerpo), dio varios pasos tambaleantes y apoyó las patas sobre la nacarada superficie de cristal helado. El labio inferior le tembló y una sonrisa bobalicona se le dibujó: Tigresa estaba bien. A salvo. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y reposó la frente en el cristal.

—Ti… —susurró.

La imagen de ella se veía de frente, por lo que parecía que estuvieran cara a cara. En sus ojos pudo divisar a aquella Tigresa que lo recibió cuando recién fue nombrado Guerrero Dragón, mas solo un poco; el resto de su semblante demostraba firmeza, seriedad y dolor. La felina estaba sentada en un tronco caído, en un bosque frondoso, justo en un claro donde la luna se veía con una claridad hermosa, dándole un aspecto precioso; su pelaje naranja contrastaba un poco con aquella blanquecina luz y parecía brillar con un tono de piedra preciosa. Tigresa suspiró y estiró una pata hacia el cielo, como si quisiera tener la luna entre sus dedos, y luego extendió la palma por completo.

Po pudo ver con claridad las pequeñas cicatrices que tenía en la palma, unas líneas de piel cicatrizadas de tanto entrenar con el bosque de hierro; por acto de reflejo él colocó su pata sobre el cristal, de la misma forma que ella. Le pareció una tontería, pero podía jurar que sintió aquella calidez que la felina emitía.

Y de pronto un tirón en su pecho, un dolor en su brazo, y una presión enorme en todo su cuerpo, como si el mismo fuera el camino para algo más, como si una energía viajara a través de él y se canalizara por el espejo. El cristal se agrietó y quebró en miles de trocitos que cayeron salpicando en el océano, dejando a Po en cuatro patas jadeando alarmado.

«¿Qué fue eso?» Alzó la mirada y buscó el espejo, mas no quedaba nada. Se logró erguir con dificultad, y respirando profundo se sentó en posición de loto. Aquella vista a Tigresa le sirvió para afirmar lo que necesitaba: lograría dominar el Tercer Estado sin deshacerse de sus sentimientos por ella, y sobre todo, lo haría por ella. Porque si los dioses seguían bajando, ella sería un objetivo.

Bueno, Fai también, pero él no importaba.

Importaba Tigresa.

Suspiró y empezó a canalizar Chi.

* * *

Luego de que apagara la fogata, Fai subió a un árbol y se acomodó para echar una siesta, Tigresa, en cambio, tenía dos opciones: o entrar a la cueva en la que habían hecho un rápido refugio para pasar la noche, o dormir en un árbol como él. Sin decidirse a nada, empezó a vagar por el bosque, buscando algún lugar para poder pensar.

El día había comenzado muy silencioso. Ayer, una vez habiendo establecido con Fai cómo procederían, este le dijo que como su cuerpo aún no estaba recuperado del todo, no podía abrir un portal hacia la Casa de los Tigres, y que también, aunque pudiera, no estaba en sus patas hacerlo, puesto que dicha Casa tenía una protección con Chi que impedía transportarse de alguna manera hacia allí que no sea a pie; de tal forma que partirían antes del amanecer. Su viaje llevaría, según los estimados del león, quince días.

Tigresa le hubo avisado a Shifu sobre su partida con Fai para conocer su pasado, y él, como el Shifu que conocía, asintió y le dio un consejo, aunque algo que pudo detectar fue que se lo dijo con orgullo, y algo que parecía aprecio.

—Sea lo que sea que encuentres, Tigresa, recuerda que siempre serás un miembro del Palacio de Jade. No olvides eso. Todos te apreciamos y respetamos por lo que eres. —Shifu se había puesto de pie y caminado a su lado, para detenerse en la puerta, dándole la espalda—. Espero que ese viaje te ayude a limpiar tu mente. —Acto seguido dio dos pasos y desapareció como siempre hacía.

Ella quiso preguntarle si sabía algo de lo que el señor Ping y ella hablaron, mas no le dio tiempo. En la madrugada siguiente, y sin que lo que le dijo el panda rojo dejara de retumbarle en la mente, salió con una mochila pequeña con las pocas cosas que necesitaría para viajar. Un recuerdo triste volvió a ella: cuando viajó con Po a la Ciudad Imperial; le había parecido cómico y, por qué no, un poco molesto, que llevara tanto equipaje.

Lei-Lei y Fai la esperaban en la entrada del palacio, ella con una expresión algo decaída y él con su inexpresividad pedante de todos los días. Cuando llegó con ellos, Tigresa se agachó y le dijo a su alumna.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Intentó decirlo con delicadeza, y lo logró, solo un poco.

—A despedirme —respondió ella, algo soñolienta.

Una semisonrisa tironeó de los labios de la felina.

—Gracias. —Le pasó una pata por la cabeza, revolviéndole un poco el pelaje; había visto que varios animales hacían eso con los más pequeños—. Ahora, ve a dormir, es muy temprano para que estés levantada. Aún no amanece.

La pequeña asintió tallándose un ojo y con un rápido abrazo se dio media vuelta y se enfiló hacia los dormitorios. Cuando estaba en las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a los mismos, se volvió y ondeó su patita despidiéndose, a lo que Tigresa asintió parpadeando a su vez.

—Andando —comunicó Fai, sin tacto, iniciando el descenso de los escalones.

Una vez en el valle, caminando por las empedradas calles, donde algunas casas se habían mantenido milagrosamente en pie y otras estaban en sus escombros por la pelea contra Genbu, se topó con el señor Ping y Li Shan, que iban hacia el Palacio de Jade.

—¡Maestra Tigresa! —saludaron ambos. Tigresa le respondió a Li con un asentir y a Ping con una leve sonrisa; los dos venían cargados, Li con unas vigas de madera y Ping con una bandeja de dumplings.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano fuera? —preguntó el ganso.

—Debo ir de viaje —respondió ella con un suspiro—. Volveré lo más pronto posible. Además —añadió—, si nosotros, dos Guerreros, nos vamos, el Valle de La Paz estará a salvo. Es a nosotros a quienes buscan.

—¿Y Po? —intervino Li Shan.

En esa ocasión fue Fai quien habló.

—El Dragón estará bien. Si no han aparecido los dioses significa que no les interesa el Dragón, por ahora. Manejamos la teoría de que algo debió afectar su Chi, posiblemente su estado actual.

—Ya —convino el panda.

—¿Y ustedes? —siguió Tigresa.

—Estamos haciendo reparaciones al restaurante —contestó el señor Ping—. Resultó dañado en lo que pasó, por eso las vigas. Y esto… —Levantó la bandeja— es para quienes nos ayuden. Tomen uno, por favor.

Tigresa se acercó y con un poco de duda tomó uno. Estaba cálido; al instante un recuerdo de Po preparándolos le vino a la mente. Fai tomó el suyo como si nada, le dio un mordisco y abrió los ojos en clara sorpresa, pero luego frunció el ceño y siguió caminando, sin dar las gracias siquiera. Ella les agradeció y se despidió de ellos, pidiéndoles que cuidaran a Po en su ausencia.

Durante el trayecto se comió el dumpling y Fai se relamió la punta de los dedos que aún conservaban lo pegajoso de la masa, y cuando estaban ingresando al bosque cercano al pueblo, comentó como si no quisiera la cosa:

—¿Por qué nos dieron uno?

Ella lo miró de refilón arqueando una ceja.

—Porque es el señor Ping —respondió como si eso lo zanjara todo.

—Nosotros no hicimos nada por él.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. —Y con un susurro, agregó—: Él es como Po.

Fai movió una oreja con disimulo y siguió caminando, guiándola, con el ceño un poco fruncido como si le fuera imposible creer que alguien compartiera o invitara algo porque quisiera. Aquel razonamiento del león le asemejó a ella cuando estuvo en el orfanato.

Caminaron por el bosque, adentrándose cada vez más y cruzando varios puentes en riachuelos hasta que el sol dio paso a la noche y las estrellas y luna comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, como pequeños puntitos en la negra tela del cielo. Fai decidió que debían encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche antes de que los bandidos empezaran a rondar buscando presas, que aunque no serían reto para ellos, lo mejor sería conservar energías para el viaje.

Encontraron una zona con varios árboles de manzano en la base de una cueva que les vino como anillo al dedo; Fai hizo un pequeño montículo con unas ramas y encendió una fogata para calentarse. De su mochila, Tigresa sacó un poco de tofu que había llevado y lo comió sin miramientos, observando la danza de las llamas sobre la madera, extinguiéndola poco a poco y haciéndola cenizas.

—Me iré a dormir —dijo, seco, dando un salto a uno de los árboles y recostándose sobre una rama; arrancó una manzana madura y le dio un mordisco. El crujido resonó con _apetitosidad_ por sobre el crepitar de las llamas. Luego se sorprendió de pensar eso, ¿ _apetitosidad_? Estaba usando el mismo vocablo que Po.

Sacudió su cabeza y empezó a caminar por el bosque, divagando entre pensamientos que no dejaban sino sembrarle más y más dudas. ¿Qué encontraría cuando llegara a la Casa? ¿Le ayudarían a mitigar sus demonios? ¿Le hablarían de quién es ella y quiénes fueron sus padres, del por qué estos la dejaron en un orfanato? ¿Conseguiría volver a usar el Chi de Suzaku? ¿Qué haría con los sentimientos de Po?

Aquella última pregunta era la que más fuerza cobraba, porque mientras más pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que nunca le pasó algo parecido. Su vida y su meta siempre fueron entrenar Kung Fu, alcanzar la perfección, volverse la Guerrera Dragón llegado el momento y ya, tal vez morir como una maestra o en alguna pelea emblemática, pero nada más. Y entonces… entonces llegó Po, llegó a sacudir todo y ponerlo de cabeza. Era la primera vez que alguien como él entraba al palacio como miembro, era la primera vez que ella no obtenía algo que se proponía, y por sobre todo, era la primera vez que alguien la miraba de esa forma, como si fuera la mejor cosa que hubiera sido creada.

Los Furiosos la miraban con respeto, Shifu con regaño y rara vez orgullo, Oogway con compasión, pero Po… en ese tiempo no lo entendía, pero ahora sabía era cariño, o amor. Aún no entendía la diferencia entre ambas cosas.

Llegó a un claro en el cual la luna se veía con claridad, y su brillo blanquecino le confería un aspecto fantasmal a los árboles que formaban un círculo, como un óculo. Sin ganas de caminar más, se sentó en un tronco caído y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas.

Ella sentía algo por Po, eso no lo podía negar, no obstante, qué en específico, no lo sabía. Podría decirse que era un sentimiento de compañerismo como el que tenía con los demás Furiosos, aunque sabía que eso sería disminuir aquello. Él la comprendía, la apoyaba, la ayudaba y la aconsejaba. La entrenaba mientras los demás dormían, sacrificando sus horas de sueño que bien sabía tanto le gustaban; incluso le cocinaba cuando tenía ganas de algo. La última vez fue dos días antes de que les dieran la noticia de que el Guerrero de la Tortuga Negra murió, le había preparado unos dumplings rellenos de tofu. ¡Rellenos de tofu! Aún no sabía cómo había hecho para que el tofu no se derritiera dentro de la masa caliente.

¿Cariño, tal vez? Sí, podría ser, pero no sabía si lo era del todo. Ella tenía cariño por Víbora, la que en teoría era una gran amiga, solo que con Po era algo más fuerte. Se irguió y apretó los puños, en esos momentos odiaba no saber nada en el ámbito emocional. ¿Lo quería? ¿Lo amaba? Lo apreciaba, sí, solo que eso era poco.

¿Qué era el amor en primer lugar? ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que Po sintiera eso por ella? Tenía que saber cómo identificar uno de lo otro, cariño de amor. Había escuchado que el amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte, algo que cuando se aseveraba era muy importante, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué tan importante era o tenía que ser algo para considerarse amor.

Suspiró y alzó la mirada, posándola en la luna. Estiró una pata hacia ella y a la vez que cerraba un ojo, cerró dos dedos para tenerla entre los mismos; luego, estiró la palma hacia ella. ¿A quién debía preguntarle sobre eso? ¿Quién podría darle una respuesta clara y simple?

Pensó en Po, en cómo quisiera tenerlo en ese momento ahí con ella para preguntarle si lo que dijo el señor Ping era cierto, porque ¿cómo lo sería? Él debía estar un poco loco para quererla de la forma en que el ganso dijo que lo hacía. Por un momento, mientras veía cómo la luz del satélite le bañaba el pelaje, recordó cuando le tomó la pata en el entrenamiento de la Paz, y sintió el pelaje de su brazo erizarse un poco. Y por un momento, por más ilógico que le pareciera, habría jurado que sintió la calidez que Po siempre tenía, aquella arrulladora y suave protección que emanaba.

Y entonces… un dolor enorme, rápido como un latigazo, le subió por el brazo y la empujó de espaldas contra el suelo, quedando nada más sus piernas sobre el tronco. Se puso de pie y subió la guardia al instante.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —dijo una voz a su espalda, ella se volvió preparada para dar un golpe, pero vio que entre los árboles Fai aparecía como una tormenta, tan rápido que estaba segura de que no era natural que lo hiciera así.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó Tigresa, observando el lugar con detenimiento.

—Percibí una cantidad barbárica de Chi de golpe —respondió, oteando el entorno también—. Eso no fue normal.

—Tal vez fue el aire.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza, decidido y con una mirada extraña en los ojos—. Lo hubiera sabido. El viento es como una extensión de mí. No, eso no fue el aire, fue como si alguien hubiera mandado Chi de algún lugar o conectado con alguien.

Entonces recordó que antes, cuando Fai les informó a los demás sobre que ella era la Guerrera Fénix, él había dicho algo de Resonancia del Chi. ¿Podría ser que eso sea lo que hubiera pasado? Pero no era posible, Po estaba inconsciente en el palacio. ¿Cómo podría haber resonancia si él no estaba allí?

—No hay nada —dijo el Guerrero Dragón Imperial, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Sea lo que sea, desapareció. —Se volvió hacia ella—. Ahora, maestra Tigresa —añadió, fulminándola con la mirada. «¿Es acaso la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre?»—, al refugio. No estoy de humor como para estar cuidándote. Necesito dormir.

Sin decir más ni esperar su respuesta, Fai se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde vino. Tigresa lo siguió, sin apartar aquella loca teoría de su mente, y sin descartar la posibilidad de preguntarle al león sobre qué era el amor o cómo se diferenciaba de las demás emociones.

A su pesar, él tenía razón, debían dormir.

Al momento de llegar a la cueva, el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de dormir fue que extrañaba al panda, porque en ese momento su calentito pelaje le ayudaría para abrigarla del frío de la noche.

* * *

 _No tenía recuerdo alguno._

 _No sabía dónde estaba._

 _«Estoy vivo», fue lo primero que pensó cuando fue consciente de que respiraba. El cuerpo le dolía, por lo que, en efecto, sin duda estaba vivo, sin embargo no sabía quién era, qué era, dónde estaba o qué hacía allí. Fue probando poco a poco su cuerpo, tenía los dos brazos y las dos piernas, ninguna herida visible y una cola que respondía sin problemas; estaba bien._

 _Tendido en el suelo de lo que parecía un bosque, unos rayos de sol se colaron por entre las hojas de un hermoso verde. Aquella escena, el viento soplando con cariño y el sol atravesando las hojas con pereza, se le hizo hermosa, tanto que quería quedarse ahí, tumbado, viéndola por siempre. Quería, mas no podía. Debía saber qué hacía allí y por qué. Se puso de pie como pudo y oteó el lugar, árboles y árboles y un camino de tierra muy rudimentario a tres metros de donde estaba._

 _«Bueno, estoy vestido, al menos.» Tenía unos holgados pantalones negros y una camiseta sin mangas, parecía un trabajador o granjero. Entonces reparó en su rasgo más destacable._

 _—¡Por los dioses —exclamó—, soy azul!_

 _¡Azul! ¡Era un tigre azul! No recordaba de qué colores eran los tigres, pero algo en su ser, como un palpitar, le decía que ese color no era normal. Aunque, ¿qué era normal y qué no?_

 _Tanteó sus bolsillos y no encontró nada. Sin recuerdos, sin pertenencias y sin un aspecto normal. ¿Podía empeorar de alguna manera?_

 _—Bien —se dijo, dándose unas palmadas en las mejillas. Contuvo un quejido de dolor, tenía un corte en una de ellas—, debo encontrar civilización. Ahora… —Miró a ambos lados del camino sin saber a dónde ir._

 _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un tarareo alegre, divertido y despreocupado, que se hacía cada vez más fuerte; se escondió tras un arbusto cercano y esperó a que quien fuera el causante de aquel ruido apareciese, así podría o atacarlo o preguntarle algo de utilidad._

 _Momentos más tarde una tigresa ataviada con un gastado y viejo kimono negro apareció con un jarrón en el hombro, que por lo que parecía, cargaba arroz. Era de un blanco delicado, casi como la nieve recién caída, y con unos ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas recién extraídas. Hermosa, en palabras simples. No obstante, él quería información, la emboscaría y le robaría algo para comer, porque apenas se daba cuenta del hambre voraz que lo azotaba._

 _Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó de su escondite y aterrizó frente a ella, quien dio un respingo por la sorpresa, sin embargo, él se tambaleó por su debilidad y terminó cayendo al suelo. Era un ladrón de primera, pensó, resoplando la tierra._

 _—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la tigresa. «¡Qué voz!», pensó. Aquella voz era frágil, pero decidida, como una caricia._

 _Él alzó la vista y fijó sus ojos negros con esos verdes._

 _—Más o menos._

 _Y en un segundo, el jarrón estaba en el suelo y una pata repleta de garras estaba en su cuello._

 _—¿Intentabas robarme? —quiso saber, con el ceño fruncido y muy seria. «¡Oh, dioses! ¿En qué me metí?»_

 _—No —respondió con una sonrisa intentando sonar convincente._

 _Ella alzó una ceja y una sonrisa desafiante apareció en su rostro._

 _—¿Enserio? Porque a mí me parece que sí._

 _Él suspiró; no tenía sentido mentir._

 _—Sí, lo intenté._

 _—¿Por qué? —Las garras le presionaron más el cuello._

 _—¡¿Eres una tigresa o una interrogadora?!_

 _—Un poco de ambas. Responde._

 _—Quería saber algo._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—¿Dónde estamos? —Frunció el ceño, irguiéndose apoyando las patas en el suelo, cuando quedó sentado frente a ella, continuó. A él se le hizo un parecido de un cachorro siendo regañado—. ¿Dónde está el pueblo más cercano? ¿Y sobre todo: es esto normal? —preguntó, señalando su pelaje._

 _La tigresa le apartó la pata y ladeó la vista, curiosa._

 _—Si te soy sincera, no lo sé. Nunca vi un tigre azul, son raros, supongo._

 _—¿Me lo dice la tigresa blanca? —Se cruzó de brazos. Ella se agachó y se llevó el jarrón al hombro de nuevo._

 _—El pueblo más cercano está a una hora de aquí —comunicó y con los labios señaló al sur—, hacia allá. El pueblo de Shaoran. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Vas hacia allí?_

 _—Creo._

 _—¿Crees? —Alzó una ceja._

 _—Sí. —Él se llevó una pata a la nuca, avergonzado—. Resulta que me acabo de despertar aquí sin recuerdos y no sé ni quién soy. Quizá si voy al pueblo recuerde algo._

 _—Ah. —Su mirada se llenó de reproche—. De seguro te desmayaste al embriagarte. Aunque Shaoran no es un gran consumista, el pueblo tiene sus expensas de alcohol. A veces pasa lo que a ti te sucedió._

 _—¿Alcohol? —Aquella palabra era nueva para él._

 _—¿No sabes lo que es? —Él negó—. Es una bebida que te pone muy feliz. —Su tono era algo cómplice; luego se hizo más serio— Yo debo ir al pueblo, si quieres te acompaño._

 _—¿No te da miedo? —se intrigó—. Digo, intenté robarte._

 _Ella estalló en carcajadas, un sonido que dejaba el canto de las aves muy por el suelo._

 _—Me han intentado robar animales más… —Lo miró de arriba a abajo— intimidantes. No serás problema._

 _—Intentaré no sentirme ofendido por eso._

 _—Kumiko. —Le tendió la pata libre para estrechársela—. Kumiko Fa._

 _El se la apretó, era suave, algo contradictorio para una granjera; porque tenía que ser una granjera por sentido común. O al menos eso pensaba._

 _—Quisiera corresponderte —dijo—, pero no sé cómo me llamo._

 _—_ Hum _… ¿Te parece si te digo Shui?_

 _—¿Shui?_

 _—Sí —asintió ella, señalándolo por completo—, tu pelaje me recuerda al mar._

 _—¿Qué es el mar?_

 _Kumiko suspiró con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro, divertida. Se vio linda, y Shui se propuso conseguir más de aquellas sonrisas y guardarlas en su memoria._

 _—Tendré que ponerte al día de camino —dijo y empezó a andar—. Vamos, tenemos tiempo de sobra._

 _—Gracias, Kumiko Fa —agradeció, caminando a su lado. Ella hizo un pequeño mohín._

 _—Dime Kumi —le pidió—, me gusta más._

 _—Bien. —Asintió—. Gracias, Kumi._

 _Lo dijo con tanta formalidad, como pensó que debería decirle, que la hizo sonreír y negar con la cabeza. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo algo mal?_

 _Sin embargo, ambos caminaron hacia el pueblo más cercano, Shaoran, entre conversaciones, alguna carcajada y sonrisas esporádicas. No obstante, Sui tenía una puntadita en la sien, como avisándole que estaba olvidando algo increíblemente peligroso. Algo de vital importancia._

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿La escena con Po?

¿La escena con Tigresa?

¿La final?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	15. XIV

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, ¿me creerías si te dijera que la dimensión de Seiryu la hice pensando en un lugar a mi modo, relajante? Y bueno, con respecto a la cicatriz, lo entenderás con la última memoria de Shui, que, estoy seguro, será en el capítulo siguiente al que te pasé; además de que será la final. Jajajaja, dw, era obvio que vendría la mención :v Me gusta ese mote "león de hierro", es como "hiena de hielo" xD Pero por qué le desean mal al pobre Fai; que no ven que ha sufrido mucho... Ups :v Mira aquí *flash de MIB* ¿Sorry? Jajaja, no, no, más bien gracias :v Que hayas notado a quién pertenecía tal POV hará que te tiemble la silla cuando todo cuaje xD. Gracias por leer.

 **joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, acertaste con respecto a lo del romance de Shui y Kumi, solo tendrás que tratar de encontrar el por qué ellos fueron colocados en la historia xD Tendrá su sentido, ya verás xd. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** Gracias por tu review. Bueno, aquí verás cómo le irá a Po. Lei-Lei* Es Lei-Lei. Bueno, ¿te has llegado a preguntar qué hizo que Fai sea así? xd Y con respecto a los tigres nuevos, bueno, en los tres capítulos siguientes lo entenderás por completo xd. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Lei-Lei* Es Lei-Lei. Oh, con respecto a por qué Fai se enfada con Po y parece tenerle un rencor, lo sabrás más adelante; de hecho, en el cap siguiente (que ya está escrito y lo subiré cuando mi Beta me lo revise), hay una referencia a ello. Y sobre qué pintará Shui, ya lo verás. En los dos caps siguientes, para ser más específicos. Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. De que saldrá victorioso de ello lo hará, ahora la pregunta ¿podrán ganar al final? xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest :** gracias por tu review. Ya lograrás entender por qué metí a esos dos personajes nuevos xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Será más que revelador, una ayuda para ella, para aclarar sus sentimientos y lograr, al fin, entenderse. Ohhhh, veo que alguien puso atención a la mención de que los tigres azules se están extinguiendo, ¡bien, bien! Ahora, el por qué lo hacen, pues... Shui tiene algo que ver. Paciencia y verás xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 3:** gracias por tu review. Con respecto a las pruebas que tendrá que pasar Po, no serán pruebas en el sentido completo de la palabra, ya lo entenderás un poco con este capítulo xd. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XIV**

En la dimensión de Suzaku, Seiryu estaba recuperándose, respirando con grandes esfuerzos, acto reflejo que se quedó impreso en su esencia. Detuvo el subir y bajar de su pecho, porque siendo una entidad divina no lo necesitaba, por más que estuviera en aquella forma, y se irguió, mirando a una Suzaku que seguía con los ojos cerrados, sentada en el suelo y con las palmas unidas a nivel del pecho.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó la fénix, en la forma de tigresa de su Guerrera.

—Nada —respondió Seiryu, recuperando su calma.

—¿Enserio? —Ella sonrió con molestia—. ¿Llamas nada a algo que te debilitara a tal punto de hincar una rodilla en suelo?

—Una baja de energía —respondió, dándose cuenta de que no tenía sentido negar lo innegable—. Algo hizo que parte de mi Chi se me fuera extraído de golpe.

—¿Tu Guerrero, tal vez?

—No; lo dudo. —Era improbable que aquel panda pudiera dominar su Chi a tal punto de quitárselo de golpe, sumado a que no existía mortal que hiciera aquello. Además, no sabía su nombre secreto como para poder hacerlo, de igual forma. Fue más bien como si le cortaran un trozo de poder de un tajo limpio—. Sigue siendo muy débil para ello.

—No subestimes la Resonancia, Seiryu —comentó ella, muy seria, abriendo los ojos sin separar las palmas; la cadena en su pecho vibró un poco con un movimiento de su cuerpo—. Supongo que no es nuevo para ti saber que tu Guerrero tenga Resonancia con la mía, ¿o sí?

—No. —Frunció el ceño y trató de estabilizar su Chi, lo tenía muy alterado—. Lo sé muy bien.

—Para mí fue una sorpresa —reconoció ella, fijando aquellos ojos rojos con una llama crepitante en sus azules—. ¿Cuántas veces hemos sido espectadores de una pareja con Resonancia? No, mejor dicho, ¿cuántas veces en lo que llevan los mortales siendo inteligentes lo hemos visto?

—Se cuentan con los dedos de una pata —convino, con un asentimiento.

—Pero mi Guerrera es demasiado orgullosa y testaruda. —Suspiró—. Una imbécil en toda regla.

—¿Con qué derecho lo dices tú?

—Con el que me confiere ser su Bestia Divina —replicó, cortante y con un tono como retándolo a contradecirla—. No domina sus emociones como debería, y tampoco puede lidiar con sus problemas que le nublan la mente e impiden la circulación de Chi. Si sigue así terminará inmolándose.

Seiryu entrecerró los ojos y le dijo con saña.

—¿Te preocupas por la maestra?

Suzaku frunció el ceño tanto que, combinado con la forma de tigresa que tenía en ese momento, logró apenas hacerlo sentir mínimamente intimidado, haciéndolo pensar que ella le venía como anillo al dedo a su Guerrera y lamentando al pobre que la hiciera enojar. «Los gustos del panda son… algo suicidas.»

—Digamos que me da curiosidad si logra manejar mi poder —dijo.

—La Resonancia, querrás decir —le rectificó Seiryu—. Tienes curiosidad, al igual que yo. —La fénix no respondió; Seiryu con una pata trazó una línea vertical y los pliegues de aquella dimensión de abrieron, fijando como destino su propia dimensión—. Ten en cuenta lo que te dije. Si el panda lo soporta, hazlo con tu tigresa.

—Ya veré si es merecedora de que le abra el Tercer Límite, Seiryu —repuso ella, con molestia—. Yo no soy como tú.

Y sin decir más nada, cruzó.

Cuando estuvo en su propia dimensión, sintiendo cómo el poder lo inundaba, llenándolo y recomponiéndolo de aquel extraño episodio donde Suzaku, caminó con calma por las azules aguas del inmenso océano, hacia la isla de hielo en el centro. En la misma, Po Ping estaba sentado en posición de loto, con un brillo dorado, indicativo de que estaba controlando su Chi.

Una vez llegó con él, se dio cuenta de que el espejo de cristal que usaba para conectar la cadena que unía su esencia con el alma de él, no estaba. Se intrigó por ello, porque para destruir algo de aquel lugar, no era necesaria fuerza bruta, sino más bien parte del Chi del creador, es decir, del mismo Seiryu. Le dio mala espina. El espejo era una especie de portal. Más le valía al mortal no haber hecho alguna estupidez.

Estiró una pata hacia él, como si intentara sujetarlo y cerró sus ojos, leyendo el flujo de Chi dentro de su cuerpo. Era estable, los puntos del alma donde debería haber un descontrol total estaban con una quietud como si el panda hubiera entrenado durante décadas. Frunció el ceño al tiempo que abrió los ojos, si eso seguía así realmente podría lograrlo, y no es que eso fuera malo, era perjudicial porque otorgarle una bendición era lo último que quería.

—Lo llevas bien —dijo Seiryu, Po abrió los ojos y con cansancio esbozó una sonrisa alegre.

—Te dije que podría —reiteró.

Torciendo los labios, el panda-dragón se tumbó en el suelo frente a él, sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas y apoyando las patas en sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia él un poco. No terminaba de convencerle cierta ondulación en su Chi, algo que no lograba entender por completo. Se suponía que él era Seiryu, si bien no era un dios de absoluto conocimiento, existían pocas cosas que desconocía, y el no saber que en el sistema de Chi de su Guerrero hubiera una pequeña zona, sobre donde debería estar el corazón si fuera un cuerpo mortal, en la cual su Chi, tanto el del panda como el propio de dragón, ondeaban de una forma en la que nunca había visto.

Por lo que sabía, el Chi o la energía fluctuaba en los cuerpos de manera distinta, iniciando por la cabeza y expandiéndose a cada lugar del cuerpo, siempre en los mismos patrones: lineal o circular. En el caso de los Guerreros, el Chi propio como el de su Bestia iban en sentidos contrarios, si uno iba en línea, de arriba abajo, el otro iba de abajo hacia arriba; de la misma forma si era circular. En Po Ping, era lineal, sin embargo, en el corazón, donde debiera seguir su curso, ambos Chi se mezclaban como dos soluciones y se volvían a separar para ir por su camino.

¿Sería acaso algún efecto del Tercer Límite?

Bueno, para bien o para mal, el panda aprendía rápido, demasiado rápido, lo hacía casi por instinto. Si pudo soportar la apertura del Primer Punto, podría soportar el Segundo.

—¿Preparado para seguir? —preguntó, con curiosidad latente—. Comenzaré con el Segundo Punto.

—¿El qué? —Po ladeó un poco la cabeza, confundido.

—Cierto —bufó Seiryu—, no te lo he dicho. —Inspiró antes de iniciar—. ¿Conoces los Seis Reinos?

—¿Los Seis Reinos del Samsara? —Hizo un mohín con la vista hacia la luna, tal vez recordando—. No mucho, algo me había dicho Shifu pero no le presté atención. ¡Oh, claro —agregó dándose cuenta de algo—, Shifu fue mi maestro antes de yo ser su sucesor del Palacio de Jade!

—Ya. —Él hizo un gesto con la pata para restarle importancia, poco le importaba quién fuera el dichoso Shifu—. Bien, algo parecido, pero en realidad, no son seis, son siete.

—¿Y si son siete por qué dicen que son seis?

—No lo sé… —Se enderezó— pero en fin, son siete. En primera instancia solo era uno, pero con el pasar de los milenios fueron apareciendo más. De hecho —añadió, rascándose la mejilla con un dedo—, cuatro aparecieron al instante.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Po, entrecerrando los ojos—, ¿estás diciendo que los Seis… Siete Reinos del Samsara son reales? ¿No eran una metáfora?

—Estás hablando conmigo, ¿no es cierto? —replicó—. Incluso se cree que yo soy una mera ilusión. Los mortales creen lo que quieren creer. —Hizo una pausa por si el panda iba a agregar algo; no lo hizo—. Bien, los Siete Reinos, son tanto reinos, lugares reales, como ubicaciones específicas en el alma de los mortales.

»Los Reinos no tienen un orden específico en cuanto a jerarquía, lo que sí, es que el séptimo debe ser el último. Existen:

»El Reino de los Narakas, o Infernal: donde los espíritus que cometieron faltas o fueron malos en vida van a parar. El Reino de los Preta, o de los Hambrientos: donde habían seres que devoraban todo lo que veían. No permitían que nada viviera mientras ellos estuvieran allí. El Reino Animal, donde existían seres sin racionamiento, que vivían por y para su instinto. El Reino Manusya, o Humano, donde… —Suspiró— mejor no debería contarte sobre ese.

—¿Por qué? —Po lo miraba con muda atención, atrapado por el tema. Seiryu negó con la cabeza, ya conocía lo que pasaba con los mortales que tuvieron consciencia de que dicho Reino existió. Nunca sobrevivían; era como firmar su sentencia de muerte—. ¿Qué es el Reino Humano?

—No preguntes.

—¡Vamos! —rogó él—. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme?

El Dragón Azul dejó caer los parpados, ¿por qué era tan irritante tratar con su Guerrero? Peor aún, ¿cómo pudo alguien que tiene un comportamiento de infante ser compatible con su Chi? «¡Claro, eso es! Podría actuar como lo haría con cualquier mocoso mortal.»

—Si aguantas todo, mi bendición será no contarte, sino mostrarte sobre esos mundos. —Eso era, claro que sí. Así no le daría un poder que terminaría dejando al dragón unido para siempre con él, uno que destruyera al panda, o uno que terminara por afectar al mismo dios. Solo le daría información y ya está—. Ahora, déjame proseguir…

»El Reino de los Asura, donde, como en el Preta, existían seres que destruían cuanto veían, con la variante de que en lugar de hacerlo para comerlo, lo hacían por mera ira. Y por último, el Reino Deva, el de los dioses.

Po movió los ojos a los lados y luego los fijó en sus azules.

—¿Y el séptimo?

—El Séptimo… —Dejó escapar aire, aquel Reino que fue el causante de todo—. El Séptimo es el Reino de la Nada y Todo, o la energía. A diferencia de los otros seis, este Reino no se veía, ni se sabía que estaba allí, solo existía en el anonimato, pero tenía mucha más importancia que los demás.

—Ya —asintió, y luego de un rato agregó—: ¿Y por qué me preguntaste si los conocía?

—Porque para poder abrirte el Tercer Límite —le explicó—, debo primero abrir cada segmento de los Siete Reinos que hay en cada alma, es decir, darle paso al Chi para que fluya de los Siete Lugares hacia ti. Por lo general, los mortales pueden abrir solos los Siete Puntos, pero para que estos funcionen en armonía y no uno a la vez, se necesita una pata divina.

—Lo que tú harás —concluyó Po, con vehemencia.

—Sí. —Se llevó un dedo a la frente—. El Primer Punto, Deva, está aquí, en el entrecejo, y se abre con el placer, el éxtasis, la alegría o el disfrute, y se cierra con la tristeza y el dolor. —Bajó el dedo hasta su garganta—. El Segundo Punto, Asura, está aquí, y se abre con la ira, el ego, la competitividad y la arrogancia, y se cierra con la humildad. —Siguió hasta donde, si fuera mortal, estuviera su corazón—. El Tercer Punto, Manusya…

—O Humano —intervino él.

—Se abre con las emociones fuertes, como el amor —continuó como si Po no lo hubiera interrumpido—, y se cierra con el sufrimiento. A diferencia del Primero, el dolor y el sufrimiento son dos cosas distintas, porque con el Primero, un dolor que deje tristeza lo cierra, pero con el Tercero, debe ser una marca que dure la vida entera; una cicatriz emocional. —Prosiguió hasta su estómago; las nubes obstruyeron temporalmente la luz de la luna azul negruzca del cielo—. El Cuarto, Preta, se abre con la necesidad, el querer, la envidia, y se cierra con la conformidad. —Colocó su pata en su vientre—. El Quinto, Naraka, se ubica en el vientre, se abre con el miedo y se cierra con la calma. —Se señaló la espalda, un dedo más arriba de la cola redondeada—. El Sexto, Animal, se abre con la impulsividad y se cierra con la razón. ¿Me sigues?

—Sí, sí —asintió efusivamente.

Seiryu se tocó el cuello, allí donde la cabeza se unía a la columna, ese punto tan delicado que con la suficiente fuerza un mortal mataría a otro.

—El Sétimo Punto, el de la energía, se abre con intervención divina y siempre está cerrado. Es aquel punto donde el Chi, cuando se acumula en el cuerpo en cantidades muy altas sin que se abra ninguno de los límites, expulsa la energía al ambiente.

—Antes habías dicho —dijo Po, luego de un rato, pasada la gran explicación—, que los Reinos eran lugares, ¿es cierto?

—Así es.

—¿Dónde están?

—Estás en uno ahora mismo —le respondió, enigmático. Po abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y le brillaron con intensidad, para luego divagar con voz baja sobre qué Reino podría ser aquel.

El dragón se puso de pie y dio los dos pasos que faltaban para estar frente a frente con su Guerrero.

—Alza la cabeza —le ordenó.

Este lo hizo y él le colocó dos dedos en el cuello. Concentró su poder y se enfocó en abrir permanentemente el Segundo Punto; introdujo un poco de su Chi pronunciando unas palabras ininteligibles para el panda y acto seguido este dejó escapar un alarido de dolor.

En el suelo, sujetándose el cuello y dando pequeños gemidos, unos agudos y otros gruesos, Po se movía de un lado a otro, boqueando para respirar. «No necesita respirar, lo hace por gusto.» Los sonidos dejaban claro que estaba sufriendo en gran medida, pero Seiryu se dio media vuelta y caminó fuera de la isla, hacia una de las cuatro cascadas que caían del cielo y se sentó bajo la misma.

No le gustaba tener a un quejica en su dimensión dando gritos porque no soportaba una apertura, mas debía soportarlo. Con todo lo que iba pasando, sabía que Qilin terminaría surgiendo tarde o temprano, habiendo sido dos dioses derrotados y quedando solo dos Chi en el sello que lo aprisionaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que saliera. Y si lo hacía, al menos debían estar preparados.

Para bien o para mal, aquel panda era una de sus más importantes líneas de defensa.

* * *

El camino hacia su destino se volvía con cada día que pasaba más y más complicado, llevándola a los límites de su resistencia, paciencia y sobre todo capacidad de desplazamiento. Al inicio fueron solo bosques, y uno que otro pueblo salpicado por la inmensidad de China, pero con el pasar de los días los pueblos empezaron a escasear y los ambientes áridos e inhabitados hicieron acto de presencia. Ya no había caminos, senderos o puentes para cruzar, sino que debían abrirse paso como pudieran por entre los bosques indomables, cortando maleza o saltando por las ramas de los árboles. Escalando varias salientes de montañas o caminar por angostas veredas en las cordilleras, cuyo final era un precipicio; y atravesando a nado grandes y anchos ríos con corrientes potentes y temperaturas muy bajas.

Tigresa, luego de cruzar un río color barro por los manglares, se sacudió para eliminar el exceso de agua en su cuerpo que sumado a su ropa y su pelaje, le daba más peso con el que cargar. Fai parecía de hierro, no se detenía por nada ni nadie y muy pocas veces miraba atrás para ver si ella le seguía el paso; parecía un soldado, solo que más curtido, como si hubiera hecho aquello, rondar por caminos imposibles, toda su vida. Escalaba, nadaba, caminaba, cortaba maleza y se abría paso por cualquier sitio, sin importarle las heridas. De hecho, se había hecho un corte en la palma de sus dos patas al intentar asirse a una roca saliente cuando tuvieron que andar por el precipicio y no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Es más, incluso utilizó la sangre del corte para pescar: rasgando un pedazo de tela de su traje se la vendó y cada tanto se apretaba los bordes del corte, empapando la tela y tiñéndola de un color oscuro, y cuando estuvieron lejos del manglar, en una zona que se mostraba más amable con ellos y Tigresa se apoyó en un árbol para descansar, él desapareció y volvió más tarde con sendos peces que asaron.

Ahora, cinco días desde que partieron del valle, estaba exhausta, y de mal humor porque la comida se le había terminado, con el pelaje sucio y en algunas partes solidificado por la tierra pegada y seca. Faltaban diez días de trayecto, si el estimado de Fai era correcto. Suspiró exhausta sacando una muda de ropa seca de su mochila y se dispuso a esperar que su guía volviese.

Se recostó por completo contra el árbol, toda suelta de piernas, y cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo los rayos del sol que se colaban por las copas de los árboles en los párpados. Rememoró el sueño tan extraño que había tenido la noche en la que partió en su viaje. Fue confuso. Por alguna razón había soñado que era un tigre azul que conoció una tigresa blanca; sabía que era una época muy antigua, por cómo eran los edificios del pueblo que soñó, mas no tenía explicación alguna para aquello.

Al principio pensó que era eso, un simple sueño sin sentido, pero todos los días se repetía. No era exactamente igual, aunque sí seguía siendo y viviendo todo desde el punto de vista de aquel tigre. Estaba consciente de que era el animal, solo que no controlaba sus acciones, era más como si viera algo que ya pasó, una memoria, tal vez.

Un sonido de ramas crujiéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos y se levantó, poniéndose en guardia.

—Calma —le dijo Fai, apareciendo al apartar una frondosa rama de un árbol—. Soy yo.

En todo ese tiempo que había pasado con el león, había podido descifrarlo, aunque sea un poco. Era cerrado, obstinado, pedante y especialista en activar aquel instinto asesino en ella, pero para su pesar, él era alguien fuerte, y no ponía reparo alguno cuando la situación no estaba a su favor. Tal caso sucedió ayer en la noche, cuando tuvieron que dormir en los árboles, y no había ni frutos, ni peces ni nada para comer. Ella estuvo molesta por ello, sin embargo, Fai no dijo nada, solo lo aceptó y durmió.

No era muy comunicativo, y pocas veces entablaba una conversación, de hecho, las veces que lo hicieron estas no pasaban de cinco respuestas entre ambos y siempre las respuestas eran monosílabas.

Él venía con el holgado pantalón negro ondeando y con la camiseta en un hombro, dejando ver su húmedo pelaje amarillo oscuro, y gracias a que estaba así, pudo divisar, debajo de un collar de cuerda con un dije mínimo de una campanilla, que en el pecho, en el pectoral derecho, tenía una enorme cicatriz que se extendía como si fuera una telaraña hasta poco más debajo de su clavícula.

—Ve y aséate —le mandó, secándose la recortada melena con la camisa—, nos moveremos en una hora, o en un poco más. Después de comer.

Tigresa se puso de pie, sin apartar la vista de aquella cicatriz. Ella sabía de cicatrices, porque tenía varias, pero no había visto ninguna como aquella; parecía una especie de puñalada, mas no conocía arma alguna que dejara un corte así. Parecía más como los cañonazos de Shen. Explosiva.

—¿Y comer qué, precisamente? —dijo, impávida, dirigiéndose hacia el estanque que se formaba a unos veinte metros desde donde estaba, por la desembocadura de un riachuelo por el que había cruzado antes.

—Regla número uno —replicó él, con hastío—: no hacer preguntas estúpidas. Si yo digo que comeremos, es porque comeremos. —Se secó una oreja y la movió varias veces, las pequeñas gotitas que quedaron en su pelaje brillaron cuando les dio la luz—. Pescaré algo río arriba, o veré qué frutos hay por acá. Ahora vete. —Hizo un gesto como si apartara un mosquito molesto.

Sin responderle ni dejarse llevar por aquella actitud tan estresante, Tigresa fue hasta el estanque. Una vez llegó allí, una pequeña sonrisa tranquila se le dibujó en el rostro; el estanque era como un pequeño pozo, de un agua cristalina que venía de un riachuelo angosto. En el mismo, por los bordes, flores de varias tonalidades adornaban el lugar, y salpicados aquí y allá, nenúfares flotaban en la superficie del agua.

Se quitó sus ropajes y se introdujo al mismo, recibiendo con agrado la relajante sensación del agua quitándole la suciedad y el estrés de su pelaje, era como volver a nacer. Cuando se hubo limpiado por completo, se quedó un rato en sus pensamientos, sentada en las rocas del estanque, sumergida hasta la nariz. Quería llegar rápido a su Casa y saber de ella para así volver lo más pronto posible al valle.

Tenía una creciente sensación de volver al Palacio de Jade, de ver a Po, y sobre todo de preguntarle cara a cara si lo que dijo el señor Ping era cierto.

Se irguió y cambió con la muda de ropa limpia que había llevado consigo. Al llegar al sitio donde habían dejado sus cosas, encontró a Fai intentando hacer una fogata golpeando dos piedras, sacando chispas, y a su izquierda había cuatro peces y frutos varios. «De verdad tenía razón con lo de que comeríamos», pensó.

—Deja lo hago yo —dijo Tigresa, viendo que el león golpeaba y golpeaba las piedras sin conseguir la chispa suficiente como para encender la yesca de la fogata.

—No. —Claro y corto—. Yo lo haré.

—Nos llevará todo el día.

—Que así sea entonces —zanjó este, sin lugar a réplicas.

—¡Deja el orgullo y dame! —La actitud de Fai le recordó un poco a la de Po, con la diferencia que con su amigo era insistencia porque quería lograrlo, y con Fai era más por orgullo, porque podía hacerlo, pero no quería relegarle la actividad, o pedir ayuda.

—¡Que no! —exclamó, molesto—. Tú debes guardar energía. —Tigresa se detuvo en seco; ¿se estaba preocupando por ella?—. Después de todo, eres muy lenta para seguir mi ritmo de avance. —Y siguió con lo suyo.

Ella dejó caer los parpados y frunció el ceño; no, no era que se preocupara, era que seguía dándoselas de superior. Bien, si eso quería, eso obtendría. La felina se sentó en el suelo, recostándose contra un árbol viéndolo matarse para encender una mísera fogata… y por alguna razón se regocijó por ello, de que el creído de Fai la pasara mal con algo tan simple. Mucho rato después, por fin una débil línea de humo, indicativo de que la yesca encendió, se elevó solemnemente al cielo. En cuestión de minutos ya el fuego crepitaba a todo dar.

Devoraron lo que había en silencio, con calma, y con la guardia alta, porque por mucho que estuvieran en un descanso, la posibilidad de que los atacaran estaba presente. Al terminar, enterraron los restos para no dejar pistas, y cuando ella quiso apagar la fogata, él se lo impidió.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber. A toda respuesta Fai apunto al cielo entre las copas de los arboles.

—Anochecerá en dos horas, no podremos recorrer mucho en ese tiempo. Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí.

Sin algún punto válido para replicar, Tigresa se dejó caer de hombros, suspiró y rodó los ojos, después de todo, el guía era él. Ambos, recostados contra un tronco distinto, uno frente al otro, observaban el cielo y el perezoso ir y venir de las nubes. Fue entonces cuando la maestra se fijó en que el Guerrero Dragón Imperial sostenía el dije de aquel improvisado y rudimentario collar: la campanilla azul bailaba en sus dedos y garras.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó sin darse cuenta, y cuando lo notó se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué le interesaba a ella aquello? Sí, con su atuendo aquel accesorio no se le notaba, y ahora su curiosidad de felina estaba a tope.

Fai quitó la vista del firmamento y la posó en ella, entre sorprendido y molesto, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien se interesaba por aquel minúsculo y desapercibido detalle.

—Un collar, ¿no ves? —soltó, a la defensiva.

¿Fai a la defensiva? «Vale, ahí hay algo que no termina de cuadrar.»

—Sí —contestó, cuidando lo que decía—, ya veo. Solo me pareció un collar interesante.

—Que bien. —Se afincó en el tronco con toda calma, intentando parecer relajado y cerrando los ojos; sin embargo, Tigresa sabía leer el lenguaje corporal, y la tensión que dejaban ver sus hombros, piernas y espaldas, lo delataban: estaba incómodo.

Dejando el tema de lado, sabiendo de que si seguía insistiendo era seguro de que él se enojaría y terminarían ambos en una pelea (y no le convenía pelearse con el que la guiaba), comentó sobre que era mejor hacer un refugio para pasar la noche en las ramas de los árboles.

—No podemos —refutó el león, sin abrir los ojos y cruzando las piernas—. Mira bien: las ramas son muy delgadas y no soportarían nuestro peso. Lo mejor es dormir aquí en el suelo.

—¿Y si nos atacan? —inquirió ella.

—Haremos guardias —respondió con naturalidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado a aquello—. Cada ocho horas nos turnaremos, uno estará atento mientras el otro duerme.

No muy convencida, Tigresa asintió. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

—Duerme tú —dijo—, la primera la haré yo.

—No —la contradijo él—, duerme tú. Aún hay luz del día, por lo que es poco probable que nos ataquen ahora, así estarás más descansada para cuando te toque. Vamos, duérmete —insistió—; no me sirves si no estás al máximo de energía. Nos quedan diez días de viaje, aproximadamente. Siete si tomamos un atajo por la Muralla, pero es más peligroso, el triple de riesgos. —Bostezó con flojera—. Luego lo decidiré.

Pensando las miles de formas en que le haría tragarse su orgullo y forma de ser a golpes, la maestra se relajó contra el árbol, cerrando los ojos y librando una pequeña lucha interna. Sabía que necesitaba descansar lo más que pudiera, y a la vez no quería hacerlo, porque sabía que tendría aquellos sueños de nuevo. Una parte de su ser, como la felina que era, quería saber, pero otra se resistía.

Ya había visto (¿o tal vez podría llamársele vivido o recordado?) el despertar, el congeniar con aquella tigresa, y se había topado con la desesperante incertidumbre sobre quién era y qué hacía allí. Vaciando su mente de pensamiento, intentó dormir.

Tal vez esos raros sueños tuvieran alguna explicación.

* * *

Le dio un mordisco a una pera de los frutos que había traído y siguió en su lugar, sin moverse más que para acomodarse y quedar recostado contra un arbusto frondoso que había arrancando del suelo y colocado a modo de cojín entre él y el árbol. El jugo de la fruta era ácido, por falta de madurez, pero le servía para no relajarse más de la cuenta y terminar dormido. Alzó la mirada y por entre las hojas de los árboles, divisó los rojos, naranjas y algunos tonos lilas del atardecer.

Tenía su camiseta puesta y atada a la cintura con una cinta corta, que servía tanto para ocultar armas (algo que aprendió con el pasar de los años) como para guardar cosas simples; metió la pata por el cuello y sacó con delicadeza el collar con forma de campanilla. La movió con cuidado entre sus dedos, observando la curiosa forma del zafiro; tantos años después, aún no entendía por qué a aquella flor le llamaban campanilla.

Sacudió la cabeza y apartó esos pensamientos, no era momento de ponerse retrospectivo. Aquello ya había pasado. Debía borrarlo de su ser por completo. Suspiró. Debía, mas no podía.

En lugar de eso, se enfocó en lo más importante por ahora, en lo que ganaría llevando a la tigresa a su Casa; el lugar al que tuvo que acompañar al Emperador una vez, pero al que no pudo entrar. Tenía que saber todo lo posible sobre ese animal.

«¿Vas a descender o te quedarás como el otro Dragón? ¿Solo serás un mero vigilante?»

 _Ya te dije, Fai Zhang_ , respondió su Bestia en su mente, _que los dragones somos observadores y que solo intervenimos si lo vemos propicio._

«¿Por qué me ayudaste?» Aquella duda lo asaltaba paulatinamente desde que hubo despertado. El Dragón Imperial no tenía obligación alguna de tenderle aquella espada.

 _¿Qué te puedo decir?_ , aunque no lo viera, aquel tono dejaba traslucir la curiosidad, la diversión y el disfrute que tal vez tenía, _me era entretenido. ¿Tienes idea de los años que llevo sin ver algo realmente interesante? ¿Cuánto serán? ¿Mil? ¿Dos mil años? Sí, si la memoria no me falla la última vez que pasó algo interesante, que me hizo actuar, fue la vez pasada._

«¿La vez pasada?» ¿Qué quería decir con ello?

 _Nada que te interese, Fai Zhang._

Fai se tomó su tiempo en responder, no tenía nada más relevante que decir. Ya sabía, porque se lo preguntó cuando se despertó luego de la pelea contra Genbu, escuchándolo dentro de su cabeza sin tener que entrar en aquel lugar por medio de la meditación, que lo oía porque al escuchar el nombre secreto de Genbu, su percepción sobre lo divino se había agudizado hasta ese punto.

 _Fai Zhang, quiero saber algo_ , dijo su Bestia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

«¿Qué?», pensó soltando aire, hastiado.

 _¿Por qué percibo de ti tanto aprecio por ese collar de zafiro?_ , preguntó; Fai se tensó. _No creo que lo sepas, pero los dioses con Guerreros sabemos todo sobre nuestro enlace al Mundo Mortal una vez que estos despiertan nuestro Chi en su interior. De esta forma, por ejemplo, Suzaku sabe cosas de la tigresa así como Seiryu del panda; pero, como tú despertaste mi Chi cuando ya tenías ese collar, en mi caso, no logró hondar lo suficiente en tu alma, sin llegar a poseerte, para saberlo._

«Y no lo sabrás.» Era terminante, finalizando aquel hilo de conversación. Jamás en la vida le contaría lo que aquel trozo toscamente tallado de zafiro en forma de campanilla significaba para él.

 _Recuerdo que ese día, hará cuando, ¿diez años?, ¿once?, en que por fin sentí que mi Chi fluctuaba, aquella milésima parte de mi energía bailando a la par que un mortal. Antes de ti había durado doscientos años sin tener un Guerrero. Oh, claro, recuerdo la ira. Una enorme ira. ¿Por qué fue, Fai Zhang?_

Tal vez lo preguntaba por hacerlo, o porque de verdad tenía curiosidad, pero la forma en que lo hacía, el tono en que aquella voz que sonaba como el ulular del viento, era tanto como para sacarlo de quicio (algo no muy difícil) como para hacerlo decirlo mediante el enojo. Mas no lo lograría; no caería ante eso.

«Lárgate», le ordenó.

 _¿Estás seguro?,_ quiso saber, martirizante, _porque serán pocas las veces que quiera hablar contigo._

«¡Lárgate, maldito dragón!»; las patas le temblaron apretando la piedra. Recordar aquello era molesto, doloroso y desmoralizante. La cicatriz en el pecho pareció palpitarle con un dolor sordo. «¡Lárgate y no vuelvas hasta que yo te llame!»

 _Suenas muy engreído, mortal_ , le respondió, serio y con un tono amenazante, _pero tarde o temprano averiguo lo que quiero saber. Siempre. Tú no serás la excepción. Sobre todo, si ansías poder. Volverás a mí, lo quieras o no._

Supo que su Bestia se retiraba y lo dejaba solo porque, de alguna manera, percibía, como unas olas rompientes que poco a poco bajaran, replegándose con el descender de la marea, que su esencia lo abandonaba. Una vez lo constató, relajó los hombros, y se guardó el collar por debajo de su atuendo, sintiendo cómo la flor reposaba en su pecho, compartiendo el acompasado ritmo de su corazón.

El frío viento sopló con calma, como si lo abrazara con cuidado, protegiéndolo y extendiéndole su gélida sensación por cada parte del cuerpo. Fai cerró los ojos, suspirando con calma, recordando las peliagudas noches de hacía tantos años. Su día a día para seguir vivos.

Abrió los ojos fijándolos en la luna.

Obtendría las respuestas que andaba buscando, quería saber qué impulsó a aquel animal a arruinar su vida.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿La escena con Seiryu y los Siete Reinos?

¿La escena con Tigresa?

¿La escena final con Fai?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	16. XV

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. ¿Otra más? ¿Es que me quieres matar :'v? En cuanto a eso, tengo pensado que cada quien lo viva de manera distinta, enfocándome en una sensación que les desagrade, en el caso de Po, el dolor. En Tigresa... ya pensaré; de hecho, tengo unas cuantas, solo es cuestión de elegir. Sí, tendrás un vistazo de cómo fueron los Reinos antes de que Qilin metiera la mano... Mira aquí *flash de MIB* Jajajajaja ¿qué te puedo decir? Me agrada algo de sana "convivencia" :v Y hay que agitar las bases del fandom, ¿o qué no? :v Ya entenderás por qué Wang es así, curioso y con esas emociones como que mortales... No digo más, veremos qué ideas xD ¿Interesados en el OC? Acertado, sin duda. Sin embargo, todo esto es planeado para que o lo amen lo odien (variaría en cada quien) con lo que tengo planeado que haga en las partes finales heuheuheu :v . Gracias por leer.

 **camila:** Gracias por tu review. Motivos como tal no creo, porque lo que pasó (que se verá más adelante) no afectaron, pero por un trauma uno puede elegir si ser o no de una forma u otra. En caso de Fai, decidió ser así, aunque eso no quita el hecho de lo que le pasó. De que se llevarán mejor, te puedo garantizar que se tolerarán, eso es un avance xD Oh, me alegra mucho que sea tu favorito. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Una vez que despiertan su poder como Guerreros, sí, pueden conocer su vida a partir de dicho momento. Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Em... si te refieres a los Reinos que Seiryu explicó, ahí muy bien dijo que todos los poseían, no es único de Po. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest :** gracias por tu review. ¿Los chackras? Jaja, no sería Po si no rompe una reliquia, ¿no? xd Y cuando veas las respuestas de Fai... o lo amas, o lo odias, una de dos xD Y sí, pobres dioses xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. De que Po tiene su motivación, la tiene xd Bueno, sobre qué tendrán que ver, bueno, deberás seguir leyendo para saberlo xd. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XV**

 _Estaba en una situación que por donde sea que mirara pintaba la muerte de uno de los tres, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla morir, y claro él tampoco quería morir, ni podía dejar morir a su hermano. Aún entre las pocas cosas que su memoria inútil podía recordar con claridad y una exactitud que rozaba lo absurdo, era cuando la conoció. Aquel vaivén despreocupado, de quien sabe no tendrá problemas para defenderse, y ligero, que resaltaba contra sus ropajes gastados, aquel blanco pelaje._

 _Ya llevaba con ella poco más de un mes, viviendo como uno más de su familia, puesto que no tenía lugar al que ir. Luego de que Shui le ayudara con la carga de mercancías hacia Shaoran y luego del mismo a su pequeña granja, los padres de Kumiko le invitaron, a modo de agradecimiento, un té._

 _—Es la primera vez que veo un tigre de tu color —dijo la madre de Kumiko, Cho. Cho era una tigresa naranja, al igual que su esposo e hijo menor, Yung y Ko, con unos ojos esmeralda como su hija y con una sonrisa afable; «algo que a la hija le falta.»_

 _—Ten más respeto, Cho —le aconsejó el padre de Kumiko. El señor Yung destacaba con su porte serio e inflexible, robustos brazos marcados de obrero y ojos oscuros—. No puedes decirle tan directamente a alguien su… llamativo color de pelaje._

 _—No se preocupe —intervino Shui, levantando una pata en señal de calma—, en serio. No tengo problema con mi color. Incluso yo también me sorprendí._

 _Yung arqueó una ceja de piedra y Cho y Ko lo miraron con suspicacia._

 _—¿Te sorprendiste? —le preguntó el tigre._

 _—¡Oh, cierto! —exclamó Kumiko, hablando por primera vez desde que hubieron llegado—, no se los he dicho. Me encontré con Shui cuando iba a Shaoran, y helo aquí._

 _Las cejas de Yung se fruncieron tanto que parecían dos líneas de roca que hubieran sido talladas en una montaña._

 _—¿Trajiste a un perfecto desconocido a la casa, Kumiko? —Su tono grave dejaba en el aire el deje de tensión, un poco de miedo y reprimenda—. Pudo ser perfectamente un asesino, un ladrón. ¡Pudiste haber muerto!_

 _—¡Vamos, papá! —replicó con un ademán molesto—. ¿Crees que no sé defenderme? ¡Tú mismo me enseñaste a hacerlo!_

 _—Ya está. —Cho compuso una expresión que Shui jamás se pudo imaginar de la amable tigresa: frunció el ceño solo un poco y las comisuras de sus labios se tensaron en lo que intentó ser una sonrisa para calmarlos, pero que se tornó perturbadora—. Más les vale a los dos callarse. Yung —se dirigió a su esposo—, si ella está viva, quiere decir que su intuición no fue mala. ¡Mírale, el pobre chico no puede ni matar una mosca! Y tú, jovencita… —Señaló a Kumiko, esta se tensó— un poco más de sentido común para la próxima, tu padre tiene razón. —Se volvió hacia Shui y éste se tensó por completo. Tragó grueso, tal vez sería bueno no decirle que intentó robar a la hija—. Y tú, pequeño, habías dicho que te sorprendiste, ¿por qué?_

 _—Porque me desperté sin memoria alguna —respondió, mirando de reojo a Kumiko que estaba haciendo aspavientos en una muda conversación con su padre. Ko seguía en silencio, recostado contra la pared de madera de la pequeña vivienda con los brazos cruzados, analizando—. Su hija me encontró y ayudó. Es una buena hembra. —Sonrió—. De hecho, ella me nombró._

 _—¿Cómo es eso? —sonrió ella, intrigada._

 _—No recordaba ni mi nombre, y por las prisas, ella me dijo que Shui calzaba conmigo._

 _—Cierto, cierto. —Cho asintió repetidas veces con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios—. Tu pelaje recuerda al océano. Eso quiere decir que como no tienes memoria, no tienes a donde ir, ¿cierto? —Shui asintió—. ¿Te parece si te hospedas aquí mientras decides qué hacer?_

 _El tigre azul inclinó la cabeza hacia la taza de té en sus patas; empezó a girarla distraídamente. Era cierto que no tenía lugar al cuál ir, un hogar o una familia… ¿o tal vez sí? No lo sabía en realidad. ¿Tendría una madre o padre que estuviera esperando con ahínco su llegada? ¿Estarían preocupados por su bienestar? Miró el líquido turbio hacer ondas suaves con cada giro que le daba a la taza, tenía un efecto relajante, y la puntadita que había tenido todo el tiempo en la sien, se intensificaba._

 _—Gracias —musitó con un hilillo de voz—, pero creo que sería abusar de ustedes. Ya Kumi me ayudó una vez, y lo agradezco, en cambio, quedarme sería pasar un límite._

 _—¿Tienes otro lugar? —le preguntó Kumiko, dejando a su padre en una conversación susurrada a medias. Shui negó con la cabeza—. Entonces quédate. Si es por eso, trabaja con nosotros. Podrías llamarlo una retribución._

 _Asintió._

 _—Bien —sonrió—; así sí podría aceptarlo._

 _—Entonces ya está. —Le pasó un brazo por el cuello mientras sonreía, para luego con la pata libre tantearle los bíceps. Shu dio un pequeño respingo, casi derramando el té—. Sí —continuó ella, ajena a su reacción—, creo que podrías ayudar fácilmente; y si te cansas, Ko te dará algunos trucos para sobrellevarlo._

 _Asintió de nuevo para dar un sorbo al té, quedándose en silencio y atento a la pequeña discusión que se formaba de nuevo entre Kumiko y su padre, solo que con un aire más despreocupado. Era raro, pensó, como aquella familia lo ayudaba sin siquiera preguntarle cosas sobre él (las cuales serían inútiles porque estaba sin recuerdos) y andaban alegres. Eran ruidosos, sí, pero tenían ese aire que no importaba qué tan mal fuera el día, mejoraba el humor._

 _Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas formaron el primer mes, en el cual Shui aprendió mucho. Cosas como ver el crecer paulatino del arroz en aquellas zonas inundadas le entretenían como a un cachorro. Aprendió cómo tratar a cada uno de los cuatro de la familia: Kumiko parecía tener la resistencia de un rinoceronte, porque no se cansaba, no se quejaba de lo fuerte del trabajo y siempre que podía ayudaba. Yung era serio, aunque de vez en cuando, si el trabajo estaba bien hecho, una sonrisa se le escapaba; siempre y cuando todo estuviera en orden, el tigre era amable. Ko era el más centrado de todos, muy callado, muy reservado, casi no sabía cosas de él, y eso le preocupaba en cierta medida. Y Cho era un amor, cada que no la hicieran enojar, era el pilar de aquel cuarteto._

 _Y claro, algo que lo azotó con una nueva sensación fue que empezaba a querer pasar más tiempo con Kumiko. Todo comenzó a centrarse en la tigresa blanca. Comer con Kumi. Trabajar con Kumi. Reír con Kumi. Sentarse con ella en las comidas. Era su único pensamiento en todo lo que hacía, lo que le hizo preguntarse el por qué. ¿Qué hacía aquello? ¿Qué hacía que siempre quisiera ver aquellas esmeraldas y esa sonrisa? Y entre esos pensamientos, como una serpiente que se cuela entre el prado, que sabes que no se ve, pero está allí, la sensación de que olvidaba algo vital se hacía más y más fuerte con cada día que pasaba._

 _Entonces todo comenzó a desencadenar el hilo de sucesos que le deparaba a aquella dimensión._

 _—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Kumi; a ella, Shui y Ko los habían llamado de su trabajo en los campos de arroz por una noticia que iban a darles; todo esto, luego de que un león saliera de los terrenos corriendo en cuatro patas. A Shui le habían parecido interesantes aquellos ropajes que tenía—. ¿Sucedió algo?_

 _—Tu padre se debe ir —manifestó Cho, con aplomo—. Recibió una carta del Emperador. La Ciudad Imperial está siendo atacada y necesitan a todos los machos que sean posibles._

 _—¡No! —se alzó Ko, lanzando fuego por los ambarinos ojos—. ¡Para eso está la Muralla!_

 _—Este no es un problema que se pueda resolver con la Muralla, Ko —zanjó Yung, sin lugar a réplicas—. Parto enseguida, quería llamarlos para despedirme. —Dichas esas palabras, el tigre azul reparó en una improvisaba mochila a un lado del tigre mayor._

 _Con un paso adelante, Ko se alzó aún más, mostrando los colmillos._

 _—¡No estás en condiciones de ir, padre! —Apretó los puños—. Si necesitan un macho, yo muy bien puedo sustituirte._

 _—Eres muy joven, solo tienes veinte años. —Sonrió, una sonrisa que le hizo arrugar el corazón a Shui, ¿aquello era justo? Sabía que el señor Yung no era precisamente un peleador, podía soportar jornadas exhaustivas, siempre y cuando no fueran todos los días, porque sus dolencias se manifestaban. Yung tomó la mochila—. Adiós. —Corto y seco, para mitigar el dolor._

 _Kumiko y Ko se quedaron como dos estatuas de piedra flanqueando la puerta, y no apartaron la mirada cuando Yung salió, no sin antes apretarles los hombros en un gesto familiar. Una vez se hubo ido, Cho, quien Shui supuso era a la que más le golpearía aquello, les pidió que siguieran en lo suyo._

 _—¿Están bien? —les preguntó Shui, una vez en los campos de arroz._

 _—¿Crees que lo estamos? —soltó Kumi, viéndolo con fiereza a los ojos—. Padre terminará muriendo en alguna ridícula campaña de la Ciudad Imperial, ¿por qué tuvieron que venir y llevárselo? ¿Por qué no se las arreglan ellos? El ejército es grande._

 _Pequeñas puntadas de dolor hicieron acto de presencia, taladrándole la cabeza en un punto específico. Una alerta._

 _—¿Quién dice que los dejaremos hacerlo? —comentó Ko de repente, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. La tigresa blanca y el tigre azul miraron al naranja, que tenía una sonrisa desafiante mirando una pequeña hoz granjera—. Yo propongo que lo sigamos y veamos si vale la pena dejarlo._

 _—¡Estamos hablando de la Ciudad Imperial, Ko!_

 _—¡Estamos hablando de nuestro padre, Kumiko! —replicó él, impasible—. No me importará ir contra los mismos dioses si he de proteger a mi sangre._

 _Aquella frase quedó flotando como neblina entre el trío._

 _—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Shui, rompiendo el silencio, si ellos le dieron asilo cuando lo necesitaba, estaba obligado a ayudarlos—. Tú serás el guía, Ko. —Sonrió, entrecerrando un ojo por el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a subir de intensidad; el tigre le devolvió la sonrisa._

 _Partieron esa misma noche hacia la Ciudad Imperial, una vez que Cho se durmió y Shui en un acto de consideración, le escribió una nota a las prisas en un papel pergamino para avisarle una vez ella se levantara; así no se preocuparía… no mucho, al menos._

 _Los tres, curtidos y fortalecidos por el tiempo de toda una vida de trabajo (y el otro por cuatro semanas) recorrieron largos trayectos en poco tiempo. Correr en cuatro patas era liberador. A la mañana siguiente, estaban en uno de los pueblos más cercanos a la Ciudad Imperial, no habían dormido, se pasaron toda la noche corriendo. El sol, por alguna extraña razón, no parecía iluminar por completo: tenía una mínima mancha negra, como una mordida en uno de los extremos de una galleta._

 _Los tres se sorprendieron por ello, aunque no le dieron mucha importancia; iban a lo que iban. Según los estimados de Ko, el señor Yung debía estar en ese pueblo, o al menos, haberlo abandonado al amanecer, por lo que debían peinar la zona y encontrarlo._

 _Empezaron a caminar más despacio, respirando agitados, hacia la entrada._

 _—Es extraño —comentó Kumi—, miren a los pueblerinos, parecen no tener vida._

 _Y era cierto, porque incluso los cachorros de lobo, conejos, gacelas y demás, tenían la mirada perdida en el infinito. Ellos dos estaban tranquilos, pero las alarmas de Shui pitaban como locas, el dolor se triplicó y la presión era aún mayor, sentía que en cualquier momento el cráneo le explotaría._

 _Una sensación de que estaban en peligro de muerte se extendía por todo su cuerpo, erizándole el pelaje._

 _—¡Abajo! —les gritó, antes de que pusieran un pie en la entrada del pueblo. Se lanzó hacia ellos y los tumbó en el suelo; instantes después senda espada pasó girando y se atoró en un árbol._

 _Los tres volvieron la mirada hacia el lugar de procedencia del arma y vieron… no sabían bien qué veían. Era un ser antropomorfo, no cabía duda, estaba de pie en sus patas traseras y en las delanteras sostenía otra espada, solo que Shui no podía determinar su especie. ¿Era un lobo? ¿Un león? ¿Un tigre? Solo era una masa antropomórfica negra que cambiaba a los animales ya mencionados._

 _—¡Tú! —Los ojos de aquella cosa eran negros, de un negro tan brillante y opaco a la vez, que destacaba como luz por sobre el negro de su cambiante forma—. Te estuve buscando mucho tiempo. Eres irritablemente escurridizo._

 _—¿Qué está diciendo? —murmuró Kumiko, irguiéndose sobre las rodillas—. ¿A quién busca?_

 _Shui dio un grito de dolor de rodillas, apretándose la cabeza y pegando la frente contra el suelo. Entre el dolor veía cosas sin sentido: titánicos animales en una pelea que escapaba a su comprensión, todo a una velocidad de la que solo se percibían destellos. Y aquellos gigantes estaban perdiendo._

 _—¡Shui —se alarmó ella—, Shui!_

 _—¡Haz que se detenga! —le rogó, conteniendo las lágrimas—. ¡Detenlo!_

 _—¡Vamos! —se burló aquella cosa—. ¿No me digas que no lo soportas?_

 _—¡Haz que pare, por favor! —le rogó a nadie en específico._

 _—Vaya, ¿quién diría que tu estado te dejara de esa manera?_

 _—Shui, ¿lo conoces? —preguntó Ko, impertérrito._

 _—¡Haz que pare! ¡Detenlo! ¡Duele! —Estaba mareado, podría jurar que sus sentidos estaban yéndose y pronto su cuerpo se partiría al medio._

 _Instantes después, aquella cosa hizo un gesto de atrapar y tirar de algo y del suelo, como una trampa de peces, hilos de un grosor mínimo, tanto que solo se veían por sus destellos contra la luz, salieron del suelo y los ataron en el aire, apoyándose en los árboles, suspendiéndolos como moscas en una telaraña._

 _Por donde lo mirara, cuando podía superponerse a aquel dolor, uno de los tres moriría, y algo le decía que iba a ser él. Otro grito, profundo, desde su garganta, quebró el aire. Sentía un dolor atroz, pero no físico, no era su dolor y a la vez sí. Dolía dentro, muy adentro, y se preguntaba por qué esos seres gigantes que veía en entretiempos sangraban dorado._

 _Kumiko y Ko luchaban para liberarse, y mientras más lo hacían los hilos les cortaban la carne; gotitas de escarlata se deslizaban por las invisibles hebras. Aquel ser negro se acercó a su rostro y con una suave risa le tomó el mentón y acercó sus labios a sus oídos. Las palabras que escuchó le aumentaron el umbral de dolor a límites que no eran de un ser vivo, era algo sin precedentes._

 _Pero le trajeron la memoria, oír aquella última palabra le devolvió su vida._

Su existencia.

 _—Mátame —le pidió a aquella cosa, comprendiendo que «morir» era la única manera de volver a lo que era; Kumiko ahogó una expresión—. Mátame, pero no los dañes._

 _—¿Velando por mortales? No es propio de ti._

 _—Mátame; pero si los tocas… —Imbuyó su voz con su recién recordada fuerza y poder— me encargaré que no vuelvas a ver la luz de día, maldito error. Tu existencia es un insulto._

 _—Los mataré a ambos, por tus lindas palabras. —Alzó la espada y apuntó a Kumiko—. Comenzaré por ella._

 _Kumiko cerró los ojos, preparada; Ko gritó, Shui trató de conseguir poder, mas su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Y de repente…_

 _Un destello._

 _Un quejido._

 _Sentir el suelo en sus patas._

 _Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, aquella cosa negra se miraba una pata cercenada que se descomponía en brea sobre el suelo, y Yung estaba dándoles la espalda, sosteniendo una espada oxidada._

 _—A mi hija no la tocas, engendro._

 _—Ahora se une un vejete. —Él miró a Shui por sobre Yung—. Hiciste muchas raras amistades, ¿eh? Qué pena que tendré que matarlos._

 _Como pudo, el tigre azul se puso de pie; la tigresa blanca y su hermano lo imitaron, flanqueando como una guardia al tigre mayor._

 _—Si es que antes te dejo —jadeó Shui. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrar su fuerza en su pata derecha. «Solo un golpe, si puedo darle un golpe lo mataré.»_

 _—Váyanse —les ordenó Yung._

 _—Padre…_

 _—Ko, me has desobedecido y seguido, cuando sabían que no puedo huir a mi deber._

 _—¡Tú ya luchaste una vez!_

 _—Es mi deber hacerlo cuantas veces se me pida._

 _Ko quiso replicar de nuevo, pero un mandoble de la espada de ese ser, el cual lo frenó el tigre mayor, se lo impidió. Yung y esa cosa empezaron una coreografiada lucha de espadas, chocando metal contra metal, sacando chispas y estremeciendo a sus espectadores cuando sonaba el seco sonido de los golpes._

 _«Solo necesito una abertura.»_

 _El baile de ambos era pulido, experiencia en combate contra poder puro. No había que ser un genio para saber que Yung perdería, por muy bueno que fuera, pelear contra algo que no era de ese mundo era mucho para un mortal._

 _Y pasó. Un chasquido y la espada del mayor salió volando y luego de girar se clavó en el suelo._

 _—Fue divertido, anciano —dijo esa cosa._

 _«¡Ahí!»_

 _Justo en el momento en que la espada de su contrincante estaba a punto de dar el mandoble, Shui, de alguna forma, logró impulsarse como agua a presión y darle un puñetazo en el centro del pecho a ese ser, atravesándolo y haciéndolo escupir algo negro. Por un instante todo fue un silencio de cementerio, y luego, la carcajada de su enemigo._

 _Shui sacó el puño cubierto de aquella sustancia negra y viscosa, y el cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, con un agujero en el centro, sin embargo, este no se moría. Sus negros ojos lo veían con suficiencia, como si él no fuera el que estuviera derrotado en el suelo._

 _—Necesitas más que esto para derrotarme —le dijo, comenzando a deshacerse, como cera derritiéndose—. Nos veremos la próxima vez. Y para que vengas con ánimos… —Movió uno de sus dedos derritiéndose como si llamara algo, y el quejido siguiente cortó la escena como el mejor de los cuchillos._

 _A su lado, Yung cayó de rodillas, con la punta de la espada que se había clavado en el árbol, saliéndole del pecho, escupiendo sangre. Kumiko dio un gemido y Ko un grito, ambos yendo hacia él._

 _—¡No vengan! —les gritó el tigre azul. Dio un salto atrás al tiempo que su enemigo quedaba vuelto un charco negro en el suelo y Yung se retorcía en leves convulsiones a la vez que, de alguna forma, puntas de espadas lo atravesaban de adentro hacia afuera; moriría en nada._

 _Ko lo supo y no hizo nada, pero Kumiko se negaba a aceptarlo, por lo que Shui la abrazó por la cintura desde atrás mientras ella le daba zarpazos en los antebrazos para que la soltara. Yung dio una última convulsión. El cuerpo agujereado quedó quieto. Inmóvil. Muerto._

 _Ko caminó hasta él, se arrancó su camisa y lo cubrió, para luego envolverlo torpemente y cargarlo. Con un opaco «lo llevaré a casa» se volvió a ver a ambos. Shui seguía abrazando a Kumiko, solo que ahora estaban arrodillados en el suelo y ella trataba de no dejar que las lágrimas salieran, lo que era peor._

 _—Busquen refugio —les dijo—, y cuando vuelva, Shui, vamos a hablar. —El aplomo, la seriedad, el dolor y los inicios de lágrimas en aquellos ojos le hacían saber que no era una simple frase. Era una amenaza tácita._

 _Con la luz de un sol que cada vez empezaba a hacerse más oscuro, pese a que no era ni medio día, la silueta del hermano menor de Kumi se disipó a lo lejos en el horizonte, mientras rato después ellos seguían en el suelo, en silencio. Él escuchando el dolor, sintiendo su dolor, como si fuera en su propia piel._

 _No era_ su _dolor, pero de alguna forma lo sentía; un dolor que parecía quemarlo desde dentro._

 _Poco a poco, los temblores del shock fueron cesando, dando paso a la acompasada respiración de la felina, las garras que tenía clavadas en sus antebrazos le dieron escozor, no obstante, ella no las quitó. Seguían allí, como pidiendo de forma silenciosa un soporte. Shui inspiró profundo y le reposó su frente en el hombro, mientras esperaba a que ella dijera la primera palabra. En su mente aquello era insólito, no podía ser. Traería caos. Era imposible…_

 _…pero ahí estaba._

 _Ni siquiera el Chi más intenso, más poderoso o más aterrador hubiera tenido tal influencia sobre él. Nublándole el sentido común, la razón, y solo haciéndolo seguir esas intensas emociones._

 _—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella._

 _—Yo debería ser quien pregunte eso._

 _—Gritabas mucho —murmuró sacándole las garras de la carne, con cuidado—. Parecías estar sufriendo._

 _—Lo estaba —confirmó—. Era… —Suspiró— aterrador._

 _—¿Lo conoces, cierto? —Le apretó tan duro las patas que Shui contuvo un quejido—. A esa… cosa._

 _—En parte. —Hizo una pausa—. Es difícil de explicar._

 _—Explícamelo._

 _—No sé si deba._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Tengo miedo. —Aquellas dos palabras salieron de sus labios antes de siquiera procesarlo. ¿Miedo? ¿De entre todos los seres existentes, él tenía miedo? Esa emoción era impropia de sí; era tan… mortal—. Cuando lo sepas…_

 _Kumiko se giró poco a poco sin salirse de sus brazos y quedó viéndolo a los ojos; sus verdes refulgían con tanta intensidad que se le dibujó una sonrisa al tigre azulado; ella era, realmente, una mortal de armas tomar._

 _Y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, sin preocuparle nada, Shui la besó._

 _Tras unos momentos que se hicieron larguísimos (quizá media hora, quizá días, quizá minutos) ambos se separaron. Shui se sentía como a punto de desmayarse por falta de energía, y al mismo tiempo rebosante como un rinoceronte. Aquello era ridículo. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo?_

 _Con una sensación de estar flotando, se irguió un poco y le besó la frente, en el entrecejo._

 _—Te lo contaré todo, Kumi —dijo, con voz suave—. Solo… no me temas._

 _—¿Por qué lo haría?_

 _—Porque… —Reposó su frente en su hombro, y sintió las patas de ella rodearlo por completo._

 _Fue un susurro, tan bajo que nadie que no fuera ella lo hubiera oído, y sin embargo, no pasó nada. Ella no se movió, no se apartó o se separó como si tuviera la peste, solo se quedó allí._

 _—¿Importa acaso? —Hizo una breve pausa—. Ahora, vamos a por una cabaña para dormir. Lo necesitamos._

* * *

Tigresa se irguió de golpe, jadeando y con algunas lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. Se las limpió con un frotar de su pata sin poder dejar de respirar tan abruptamente. El corazón le iba como si hubiera entrenado por días y el pelaje lo tenía empapado de sudor. Aquellos sueños cada vez se sentían más reales, más intensos y las sensaciones tan fuertes que dolían. Le ardía la piel, le dolía la cabeza y esa sensación de flotar seguía grabada en su cuerpo.

¿Por qué estaba soñando aquello? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Ahora lo que necesitaba era saber cuánto tiempo les tomaría llegar a la Casa de los Tigres, cómo sería el camino, qué hacer con los sentimientos de Po y los suyos propios, y definirse algunas cosas; no aquellos sueños raros.

Un momento… tal vez, pensó, podía usar aquello para aclarar las emociones. Sí, podría ser. En su sueño, aquel tigre azul sentía algo por esa tigresa blanca, y parecía que era recíproco; ahora, en específico, ¿aquello era amor?

Debería pensarlo a fondo, para no equivocarse. Se puso de pie y un rayo de sol la cegó por unos instantes, lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que estaban, a lo que lograba estimar, a media mañana. Buscó a Fai con la mirada, encontrándolo sentado sobre un arbusto esponjoso, comiendo una pera.

—¿No ibas a despertarme para hacer la guardia? —le recriminó.

—Tienes razón: iba —respondió y le dio otro mordisco—. No lo hice porque te veías mal. Te revolvías, sudabas, parecías sufrir; lloraste, incluso. No iba a despertarte así.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó.

—¿No lo sabes? —Arqueó una ceja—. Los sueños de los Guerreros o animales que tengan un contacto muy cercano al Chi de los dioses son o premoniciones o memorias. Es malo cortar aquellos sueños, o en dado caso, no darles importancia. —Su mirada se oscureció y la sombra del pasado bailó en sus ojos—. Yo lo aprendí a la mala.

Tigresa se quedó en silencio procesando lo que había dicho: él le advirtió y en el mismo diálogo dijo algo de sí mismo. Primera vez, desde que lo conocía, que escuchaba al león hacer alegoría a algo suyo, o una experiencia vivida.

Bien, tomando esa línea de razonamiento, podía suponer que su sueño era un recuerdo, puesto que era imposible que fuera una premonición. No podía constatarlo, sólo era una corazonada. Dio un paso hacia Fai y este le lanzó una fruta que ella atrapó al vuelo, un melocotón.

—Gracias —dijo, como si la palabra le pesara. Darle las gracias a sus compañeros era fácil, a Po era casi instantáneo, pero con él era complicado—. ¿Qué camino tomaremos a fin de cuentas? —Le dio un mordisco.

—La Muralla —respondió, poniéndose de pie y bostezando—. Iremos por la Muralla, acortaremos camino por ahí, aunque tendremos que luchar si se nos presentan enemigos.

—¿Ladrones?

—En el mejor de los casos.

—¿Cuál sería el peor? —quiso saber, echándose al hombro su mochila.

—Asesinos, secuestradores, violadores. —Se encogió de hombros—. Diversidad de mala vida es lo que abunda en el mundo, maestra. —Se puso su mochila también—. Ahora pues, vamos, que nos espera trayecto.

Empezaron su recorrido, Fai cortaba con sus garras cualquier molesta rama o arbusto que les entorpecía el paso. En un momento dado llegaron a un sitio del bosque que era enredaderas puras, a modo de pared, por lo que él sacó de su mochila un cuchillo de hoja ancha y más corto que una espada y empezó a repartir tajos a diestra y siniestra, sin medirse a ver qué cortaba y qué no. Solo quería abrirse paso.

—Fai —le llamó ella; este ondeó una oreja a modo de respuesta—, gracias por no despertarme.

—No lo agradezcas —repuso, con sequedad—, es lo que debía hacerse. No es que me lleve muy bien contigo, pero esos sueños… son importantes. —Antes de dar el siguiente tajo a unas lianas en especial molestas, agregó—: ¿Lo fue?

—Mucho —corroboró, apretando los puños, en un gesto no de enojo, sino de sentirse sin bases en un área nueva para ella: los sentimientos—. Aprendí de él.

Aquellas palabras captaron la atención del león; bajó la pata y cortó las lianas.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué?

—Sentimientos.

— _Mmm_... Una rama de la vida muy molesta.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

—Los sentimientos tienden a nublar el juicio, ralentizan el tiempo de reacción, ignoran una parte de los hechos siempre que no favorezca al objetivo amado, cosas así.

—¿Cómo sabes que es amor? —Se interesó; Tigresa nunca había dicho nada de los pensamientos que le rondaban a cada momento.

Fai esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

—No hay que ser un genio, maestra Tigresa. —Siguió cortando y avanzando—. El Dragón y la Fénix son dioses que tienden a tener una gran compatibilidad de una forma o de otra; lo mismo para sus Guerreros. Y de la manera en que el Dragón resultó herido por, según me enteré después, protegerte, me lo confirma. Él te ama. —Se detuvo y se volvió, sus ojos la escrutaban por dentro—. Y puedo apostar mi brazo a que tú, envidiable y admirada maestra del Kung Fu, no sabe cómo corresponder, porque, cavilo, no sabes qué es el amor. ¿Qué tanto acerté?

Silencio absoluto; la sonrisa intimidante que el león tenía no ayudaba a disminuir el enojo creciente en Tigresa. ¿Acaso era un libro abierto para el león?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Frunció el ceño.

Dejando caer los parpados, sin cerrarlos por completo, Fai respondió con un tono que dejaba la incógnita en el aire.

—Experiencia. Y sentido común —añadió al rato. Hizo un mohín y se dio la vuelta para seguir cortando camino—. No soy quién para decirlo, maestra, pero he de recalcar una cosa: el Dragón tiene un instinto suicida, no piensa con detenimiento antes de atacar o hacer algo, solo lo hace. Y ni para ti ni para mí, como siguientes objetivos de los dioses de quinta que nos persiguen, es algo bueno. Tarde o temprano terminarán matando al Dragón, y por él, no pienso morir yo.

—¿Por qué te expresas de Po con ese tono tan desdeñoso? —le reclamó, calmada—. ¿Qué te ha hecho él, además de ayudarte y darte la pata?

Él giró un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente para verla de refilón y para que sus ojos hicieran contacto, y al hacerlo, Tigresa pudo detectar una fuerte presión y molestia viniendo de él.

—Detesto a los animales como él.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿La escena de Shui? ¿Ya dieron con el secreto?

¿La escena con Tigresa?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

 **Próximo capítulo para el sábado 16, si todo sale bien xd**

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	17. XVI

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. A ver, si no es Shui, lo que estoy un 80% seguro, sería Ko; o quizá Yung xD Soy un asco adivinando xD No importa que te responda porque total, lo sabrás dentro de poco cuando te pase el cap; sí, posteriormente a eso se crearán las Casas, ¿qué sucederá después? No será cuestión de Tigresa soñarlo, sino que se lo cuenten; ahí te la dejo :v ¿Enserio hay una muerte así xD? No sé, quizá la gente sí completó la idea, pero por alguna razón no se animan a dar una teoría :v Cosas que pasan xD Lo de la cicatriz lo sabrás en el cap que te pasaré :v ¿Tienes un par de alas? Eso sería muy op xD ¿Amor? Jajajajaja, ¿kha? No, vale, amor no; más bien respeto mutuo. Quien sabe, puede que te lo de como puede que no; si se da el escenario, podrías leerlo con gusto xd. Gracias por leer.

 **joseph albert:** Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y con lo de Tigresa y Fai; bueno, si no se han matado mutuamente, algo significa xD. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Buen razonamiento con Shui, ¿tendrás razón? Lo descubrirás en el capítulo siguiente a este. Veremos si aciertas xd. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Pronto lo sabrás. Gracias por leer.

 **Ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Oh, sin duda fue trágico; y en el capítulo siguiente entenderás por qué pasó eso. Sin duda tendrás el motivo de por qué no le gusta la gente así xd. Gracias por leer.

 **reiko himura:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este cap lo haga también. Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Lo que atacó s Shui y los demás no es un dios, es algo un poco menor. Veremos si todas tus sospechas serán correctas o no xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest :** gracias por tu review. No, esa cosa no es Qilin; de hecho, lo aclararé en el próximo capítulo, tendrán la explicación de cómo se dio todo. Absolutamente todo xd Con respecto a Shui, ¿tu crees? Quien sabe, veremos si aciertas xD Y con Fai, pronto sabrás de su pasado. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Acertaste con que son visiones de una vida pasada. Ciertamente, Fai siempre habla de lo que sabe, nunca da palos a los ciego. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Recomendaciones:

Con el pov de Po: **"Ever Dream"** de Nightwish

Con el de Fai: **"Strong Bonds"** de Takanashi Yasuharu. **(El ost de Tsugumomo)**

* * *

 **XVI**

El Sexto Punto fue particularmente doloroso comparado con los cinco anteriores. La apertura de cada uno de ellos en su totalidad era un dolor progresivo, además de que terminaban dejándole, cuando lograba superponerse al dolor y manejar el Chi en creciente aumento, una rara impresión. Aquella sensación de frío que no se iba con nada, como cuando se está enfermo, lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte. Al principio, cuando el dragón-panda le abrió el Segundo Punto y ya sabía sobre los mismos, pensó que era por el lugar donde estaba, sin embargo, mientras más abría, más se aseguraba de que no era así.

Ahora, cuando había apenas logrado estabilizar las olas de Chi tan bestiales que le recorrían, como contener una presa con voluntad pura, sintió los fríos dedos de Seiryu en el punto donde su cuello y su cabeza se unían.

—¿Preparado? —dijo, tratando de sonar sereno, aunque la curiosidad le imbuía la voz—. No sé qué pasará luego de que te abra este Punto, Po Ping…

La frase aleteó en el aire, como una polilla recién liberada, resonando con un eco ceremonial. Po inspiró profundo, haciendo lo mismo que las veces anteriores para soportar la apertura, controlar el Chi, superponerse al dolor y estabilizarse: recordar a Tigresa. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué con imaginarla, o recordar los momentos que peleó a su lado, le ayudaban a tranquilizar su espíritu, solo que así era; y lo sabría aprovechar.

—Hazlo —le pidió, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Seiryu lo asió por un hombro y se afincó, Po pudo percibir, como si el cuerpo de su Bestia respirara, un aire casi congelado salir de sus dedos, era como si el dragón empezara a congelarse. Un toque, dos presiones, y las mismas palabras incomprensibles en quién sabe qué idioma que él decía antes de abrirle los Puntos.

Al inicio no sintió nada, solo un frío, como si le clavaran una aguja en aquel sitio del cuello y le atravesara la garganta hasta salirle por el frente, aquella sensación pasó con tragar saliva varias veces. «No es tan sorprendente», pensó, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa victoriosa. ¡Había logrado soportar los…!

Y entonces llegó el dolor. Al contrario de los demás Puntos que comenzaba con un dolor sordo y luego se hacía agudo, ese fue una explosión de dolor. Cada milímetro de su piel se sentía como si le estuvieran marcando con fierros calientes, y como si lo quemaran con el hielo más frío; ambas sensaciones a la vez. Cayó boca abajo al suelo, dando pequeños espasmos; el cuerpo no le respondía y sus pensamientos parecían ser arrastrados por una rompiente marea. Se oía gritar a sí mismo, y su consciencia se desconectaba en entretiempos en los que se preguntaba qué hacía allí gritando y en los que recordaba que lo hacía para… En realidad no sabía por qué hacía aquello. Era para poder ver a Tigresa, sí, pero si quería verla podía volver al palacio, no hacer todas esas cosas.

—Sei… —intentó llamar al dragón, mas este estaba mirándolo con detenimiento, con aquella absoluta atención que tienen los cachorros al ver algo por primera vez.

Ni siquiera parpadeó para ayudarlo, solo dijo un seco:

—Supéralo y sobreponte.

El dolor cambió, asemejando el recibir de lleno los impactos de los cañones de Shen a quemarropa. Era descabellado, un dolor titánico; juraba que si no moría, quedaría loco o algo peor. Y aquello último empezaba a cobrar fuerza porque cada que pestañeaba veía a cuatro seres gigantes en una coreografiada lucha contra alguien. No diferenciaba qué o quién era contra quienes esas criaturas peleaban, lo que sí, fue que entre ellas identificó a Suzaku, Genbu y Byakko, lo que por ende aquel ser azul debía ser Seiryu.

Por entre el dolor, una vez abrió los ojos, se preguntó por qué habían cuatro bestias si eran cinco; ¿dónde estaba el Dragón Imperial? De pronto el dolor aumentó de intensidad, sacándole agónicos gritos, y estuvo a punto de rogarle a Seiryu que detuviera aquello cuando todo se puso negro. La dimensión tranquila y apacible desapareció, la isla de hielo en aquel océano, la luna, las nubes, las infinitas cuatro cascadas; todo, solo era una absoluta negrura.

Se sintió flotar en un lugar parecido al que hubo despertado, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Una niebla perlada comenzó a aparecer en el lugar, y Po, flotando en aquella inmensidad, alzó la guardia. Momentos después el negro empezó a palpitar, como si fuera un corazón latiente, cambiando entre negro y el color de los prismas. La niebla se comenzó a arremolinar con ferocidad, dando forma a un ser que de cintura para arriba parecía un león, de cintura hacia abajo un ciervo, y en brazos y piernas, hasta los codos y rodillas respectivamente, una capa de escamas a modo de piel los recubría. Su cabeza era de león, con una espesa melena; unos bigotes como los de un dragón, ondulantes, y de su frente nacían dos largos cuernos ramificados.

Po inspiró inexistente aire al reconocer aquella criatura. Había visto estatuas talladas en varios pueblos cuando hizo su viaje para visitar su Casa en los Alpes. Unos pueblerinos decían que era un dios de la buena suerte y su presencia traía beneficios y prosperidad al pueblo que tuviera una figura suya.

Qilin.

Y sin embargo, si él era un dios que traía prosperidad, ¿por qué al ver aquel avatar de aquella niebla blancuzca sentía que, aun estando en esa forma espiritual, moriría? ¿Por qué no le daba una buena vibra?

La manifestación de Qilin movió la cabeza, desperezándose, mientras los brazos los tenía juntos, con las palmas unidas aunque con una ligera abertura, formando una especie de triángulo. Parecía que algo se las quisiera separar. Cuando alzó la cabeza y sus ojos de humo lo fijaron, Po sintió como si el peso del mundo mismo cayera sobre su cuello, obligándolo a agachar la cabeza, pero pudo evitar aquel gesto.

La niebla restante seguía tratando de darle forma a algo a su espalda, y de repente su pensamiento, incoloro e inexpresivo como el agua o el vinagre, retumbó con un doloroso eco en su mente.

 _¿Así que tu eres el Guerrero de aquel dragoncillo, eh?_ , dijo.

«¿Dragoncillo?» ¿Estaba llamando así a Seiryu?

 _¡Responde!_ , exclamó.

—Sí —lo hizo, fuerte y claro.

 _Es interesante cómo has intentado forzar abrir tu Séptimo Punto, Guerrero Dragón_ , comentó Qilin; tras su espalda comenzaron a formarse varias esferas. _No eres el primero que lo intenta inconscientemente._

Quería salir de allí. Quería volver a donde Seiryu. Mejor aún, quería volver con Tigresa.

 _Interesante_ , dijo como si nada, _una tigresa, ¿eh? Interespecie…_

—¿Cómo…?

 _Me estás mirando a los ojos, panda, por ende puedo percibir tus emociones más fuertes. ¿Amor? Y por otra Guerrera, ni más ni menos._ Aquel pensamiento estaba teñido de un interés peligroso. _Desiste._

Otro más que venía a decirle que dejara sus sentimientos por Tigresa. ¿Es que ningún ser divino podía al menos entender lo que el amor significaba? Bueno, no es que él lo supiera tampoco, solo sabía lo que sentía, y aunque nunca hubiera amado a otro animal, la intensidad de esas emociones no podía no ser amor. Era muy fuerte para que no lo fuera.

—¡No! —replicó con aplomo, tratando de ver cómo salía de allí.

 _¿Quieres verla?_ , preguntó, con astucia. Po se detuvo en seco. ¿Si quería? ¡Vendería el alma si pudiera! _Nos vamos entendiendo, Guerrero Dragón; me entusiasma que quieras darme el alma por ello._

—Yo no…

 _¡Silencio!_ , exclamó y Po sintió como si unas sogas le ataran los labios y se los cosieran. _Ahora bien, Guerrero Dragón, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacer un trato? Yo te llevo con tu tigresa y tú me haces un favor. Algo insignificante._

Se detuvo a pensarlo. ¿Debería? Si lo aceptaba podía verla, estar con ella, confesarse si se daba el caso, pero su ser le decía que no aceptara. Y su sentido común, que pocas veces oía, le gritaba que pensara. Lo hizo. ¿Por qué aquel dios que hace nada estaba diciéndole que desistiera de sus emociones le proponía juntarla con ella de nuevo? No tenía mucho sentido. Y su padre muchas veces le dijo que no confiara en animales que no conocía. En este caso dioses que no conocía, porque por mucho que Seiryu fuera lo que fuera, tenía trato con él, no con ese león con complejo de venado.

—No. —Claro y corto—. Ahora, devuélveme al lugar donde estaba.

 _Testarudo, como el dragoncillo._ Hizo una pausa. _No te pediré nada, en realidad, Guerrero Dragón, solo que me ayudes. Estoy preso por seres que me traicionaron, necesito salir y… obtener justicia. Sí, justicia. ¿No podrías ayudar a un necesitado?_

—Devuélveme al lugar donde estaba —repitió. Dudó, ¿de verdad estaba cautivo?

Lo vio fruncir el seño y Po cayó de rodillas en aquella infinidad.

 _¡Testarudo e idiota, como el dragón!_ , gruñó. _Te di la oportunidad, panda, y no la tomaste; no ruegues a los dioses cuando estés sufriendo mi castigo._

La niebla que lo conformaba brilló de manera opaca y lo que se formaba en su espalda terminó generando unas esferas, que giraron con velocidad. El resplandor aumentó, dejando ver intermitentemente que en todo su cuerpo había varias ataduras.

 _Lamentarás esto, panda_ , dijo con voz aterciopelada y cuidadosa, a Po se le hizo un parecido a las serpientes cuando van engatusando a su presa, siseando antes de mostrar los colmillos. _Pudiste haber aceptado, pero por testarudo e idiota no tendrás un destino._ Una pausa, y él reanudó con un mandamiento, como un rey dando una orden que no puede ser contradicha. _¡Mira, Guerrero Dragón, los destinos que tu miserable existencia repetitiva ha tenido!_

Las esferas se colocaron en fila al frente de Po, quien luchaba por alzar la cabeza ante la presión tan ridícula que solo el carácter de Qilin ejercía sobre sí. «¿Cuánto poder tenía?» En el instante en que sus ojos vieron la primera de ellas, su atención quedó atrapada como una mosca en una telaraña; se le hacía imposible no mirar.

Tenía la nitidez de la mejor de las pinturas, y podía ver, en secuencia, de la misma forma como si estuviera en ese lugar presenciando esa escena, cómo su cuerpo se interponía entre una lanza que un lobo moribundo precipitaba hacia Tigresa, se clavaba en su estómago y caía de rodillas, escupiendo sangre, al mismo tiempo que el atacante se desplomaba sin vida al suelo. Tigresa como pudo lo tomó al vuelo antes de que cayera por completo al suelo y lo recostó, haciéndola verle. Con su cabeza reposando en su regazo, le tomó la pata a ella y entrelazaron sus dedos, para luego, con un ocaso más oscuro de lo normal, dejar de respirar.

La segunda esfera dejaba ver lo que parecía un pueblo o una villa enorme, con grandes y altísimas casas, más delgadas que un castillo, pero mucho más altas. Luces blancas, azules y rojas bailaban por el ambiente de forma cambiante. Los gritos y alaridos se hacían notar y sonidos de cañonazos cortaban todo; el recuerdo de Shen volvió a su mente. Y ahí estaba, un panda con una tigresa a cubierto tras una especie de carruaje metálico, sosteniendo algo entre las patas, y cuando los vio (¿o se vio a sí mismo?) atacar, constató de que los cañonazos provenían de esa cosa en sus patas. «¿Cañones en miniatura?» La tigresa le dio un empujón y se interpuso en el trayecto de un cañonazo, para luego caer al suelo sangrando profusamente del pecho. Po contuvo una expresión de sorpresa al ver aquellos ojos ambarinos… los reconocería donde fuera. Poco después y cargando contra varios animales con un cañón en sus patas más grande, vio al panda morir.

La tercera fue la que empezó a hacerle hervir la sangre. Nunca en su vida se había enfadado más allá de algo simple que podría pasarse en pocos minutos. En aquella esfera de bruma se veía a Tigresa con una expresión de tortuoso dolor en una especie de círculo blanco dentro de otro círculo aún más grande donde estaban Po y otros tres animales, entre ellos Tai-Lung, en el suelo, dando espasmos de dolor. Además, en el círculo más pequeño empezaba a dibujarse un yin yang. Tigresa volvió a ver al Po de la esfera y le dio una sonrisa que el Po real interpretó apretando los puños; era clara como el agua: una sonrisa de despedida de quien sabía no saldría de esa.

Sin ordenárselo a su cuerpo, sin pensarlo, se superpuso a la presión de Qilin y de un manotazo molesto diseminó las tres esferas de neblina; una cuarta quedó suspendida, en blanco, sin nada que mostrar.

 _No te creas alguien especial, panda_ , comentó Qilin en su mente. _Tu existencia se rehúsa a abandonar los múltiples campos universales. Y en todas ellas siempre sufres. Dimite. Ríndete. Resígnate y hazme el camino más sencillo. ¡Mírate!_ Con el grito Po sintió como si aquellas garras lo tomaran de la barbilla forzándolo a mirar las reconstruidas esferas. _En una realidad mueres sacrificándote; en otra mueres por venganza; en otra tu amada felina es la que sufre, y con ella, tú. Ahora fíjate en esta… ¿cuál será tu destino para este plano universal? ¿Felicidad? ¿Muerte? ¿Amor? ¿Desdicha?_ Una breve pausa. _¿Cuál imaginas?_

Alzó la vista, fijando sus jades con aquellos ojos de miasma, con tal intensidad y el seño fruncido que pensó que estar tanto tiempo con Tigresa había hecho que se le pegara aquella expresión. ¿Qué pensaba? Sería feliz con ella, así fuera estando a su lado como su pareja o simplemente como su amigo; siempre que pudiera estar a su lado nada importaría.

 _¡Me gusta esa mirada, Guerrero Dragón!_ , parecía un chillido de excitación y de sentirse complacido. _Recuerda mis palabras: lamentarás no haber aceptado. Tú, que con tu insistencia siempre vuelves a frustrar las realidades._

Sintió un raro cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, comenzando en el punto donde su cuello y cabeza se unían, bajando por su espalda, tomando sus brazos, piernas y antes de darse cuenta todo su ser emitía una especie de energía. Estaba enojado con él.

—Amenázame cuanto quieras, Qilin —dijo, manteniendo en su mente la imagen de Tigresa sufriendo de dolor; si como él dijo, en otra realidad ella sufría y por ende él, significaba que ambos eran uno solo, sea en el mundo que sea. Aunque muriera para protegerla. Aunque muriera por vengarla, llorando lágrimas de sangre. Aunque ella aceptara su muerte para protegerlo. Aquello, el que independientemente de la realidad el uno sufriera por el otro, no sucedería si en el fondo no fueran uno. Y con ese razonamiento, si Qilin quería castigarlo, atacaría a Tigresa—, pero si llegas a hacerle daño a Tigresa, te arrepentirás.

Estaba bullendo en enojo, pero se sentía frío, como si su cuerpo estuviera bajo el agua, mitigando sus emociones o, en dado caso, su reacción. La carcajada de Qilin fue larga, seca y vieja, de un inmortal, y el lugar, aquella negrura, giró sobre sí con violencia.

Al abrir los ojos sintió el frío hielo de la isla en el océano de Seiryu contra su mejilla, y el helado aire inundarle las fosas nasales. El dolor se había ido y estaba en calma, una extraña calma, tal era que dudaba que algo que no fuera muy intenso pudiera romperla. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero un rayo de dolor le subió por los bazos, las piernas y el torso.

Ante su inmovilidad, alzó la cabeza y oteó la zona, buscando a su Bestia; lo encontró, mirándolo entre sorprendido, enojado, expectante y con una curiosa media sonrisa en una comisura. Se encontró con sendas estacas de hielo clavadas en las palmas, los brazos, pies, piernas y estómago, que lo fijaban al suelo; y algo que le sorprendió en demasía fue que el océano había desaparecido. «Desaparecido» como tal no, solo que una capa de hielo lo cubría por completo, extendiéndose por el horizonte; incluso las cascadas se habían convertido en torres de hielo.

—Al fin vuelves en ti, Po Ping —dijo Seiryu.

—¿Qué hago en el suelo? —preguntó—. Mejor dicho, ¿por qué parezco un dango con estas estacas?

Seiryu se acercó y empezó a sacarle las estacas una por una mientras le relataba lo que había pasado.

—No mucho, luego de que te abriera el último Punto caíste al suelo dando gritos —le relató—, como las veces anteriores. Solo que esta vez, a diferencia, te quedaste estático, hasta el punto que pensé que estabas muerto. Algo raro porque eres un espíritu, en teoría lo estás. Luego comenzaste a convulsionar y dar chillidos y gruñidos como una bestia sin sentido y ¡pluf! —Hizo una pantomima con una pata— comenzaste a mover los dedos con frenesí y rasgar el hielo. Después vino lo interesante.

—¿Qué?

—Casi me matas —comentó como si nada.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sorprendió, sintiendo una de las estacas ser extraída de su cuerpo—. Un momento, tú eres un dios, un ser inmortal; no hubiera podido matarte.

—Técnicamente no —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero eso hubiera sido como la muerte. —Suspiró, y se apoyó en una estaca que ya había sacado—. Algo te hizo enojar como un demonio, y empezaste a quitarme el Chi. Fue demencial. Por un momento pensé que mi entidad sería absorbida por ti. —Hizo un mohín—. Sin embargo, pude inmovilizarte y con unas palabras sagradas recuperar mi poder. Pero aún así seguías gruñendo y chillando, y en un parpadeo congelaste toda mi dimensión.

—¿Eso hice? —Pasó la vista por el lugar, todo yermo, congelado, estático—. ¿Cómo?

—El Tercer Límite, supongo. Mi Chi en tu ser pudo moverse con libertad y pudiste controlarlo sin estar consciente de tus acciones. Un rugido. Un maldito rugido y mi hermoso hogar quedó así. —Sacó la última estaca, la del pecho, y Po se sentó, viendo cómo el agujero en el mismo se cerraba poco a poco—. Entre lo que pude ver, abrirlo te dio control total de una milésima parte de mi Chi, ahora hay que ver qué tanto puedes hacer con él. —Hizo una pausa y con chasquear los dedos, las estacas de hielo se derritieron, las cascadas reanudaron su flujo y el océano congelado comenzó a derretirse, volviendo a la normalidad—. A todo esto, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo enojar?

Dudó si decirle o no, no obstante, como eso influyó así en su… ¿podría llamarlo nuevo poder, comportamiento o espíritu? Sintió que se lo debía. Se llevó una pata a la cabeza, rascándose una redonda oreja, en parte molesto y en parte porque era una costumbre cuando hablaba de temas que no le gustaban. Alzó la vista, viendo esos azules.

—Tuve un encuentro con Qilin… creo.

Los ojos del dragón se abrieron con disimulada sorpresa y frunció los labios, componiendo una expresión entre preocupada e irritada.

—¿Intentó convencerte de algo? —quiso saber, volviendo a su calma de otro mundo.

—De que lo ayudara.

—¿A qué?

—A liberarse, supongo; dijo algo de hacer justicia.

—¿Aceptaste?

—¡Claro que no! —replicó él, indignado—. Jamás lo haría. Vi cosas… cosas que me enojaron. —Hizo una breve pausa—. En todo caso, ¿por qué pasó eso? ¿Quién es él? ¿Y por qué estaba atado?

Seiryu suspiró, dejándose caer de hombros, como si tuviera un peso muy grande sobre sí y con una floritura de una pata moldeó el agua y creó una especie de trono, modesto, pero trono a fin de cuentas.

—Cumpliré mi palabra, Po Ping —dijo, solemnemente—. Lograste llegar al Tercer Límite, soportar la apertura de los Puntos y sobrevivir, además de darme datos muy útiles. Te daré mi bendición. Levántate —le pidió; Po lo hizo—; ven. —Llegó hasta él, Seiryu alzó dos dedos y los reposó en su entrecejo—. Te voy a mostrar quién es Qilin.

* * *

El trayecto hasta la Muralla les llevó dos días sin haberse detenido a descansar, solo lo suficiente como para dormir dos o tres horas y asearse; comían caminando, y las pocas veces que la maestra hablaba (para preguntar el por qué no podía abrir un portal a la Casa de los Tigres) lo hacía en el camino.

El sol se alzaba en un cielo despejado, azul por completo, sin importarle en absoluto que la humedad del bosque que atravesaban como podían mezclada con el calor que este emitía, los cocinaba poco a poco desde dentro. El león se detuvo ante la saliente de un camino hacia el muro y se pasó una pata por la frente para quitarse el sudor.

Uno de los dos costados de la Muralla se alzaba imponentes metros sobre ellos, haciéndolos parecer unos críos de pie junto a un gigante; inamovible y capaz de aguantar miles de ataques o ejércitos. Fai no volteó para constatar que Tigresa le siguiera el paso, le bastó con mover una oreja y agudizar su oído para detectar las suaves y predadoras pisadas de ella, tan silenciosas que parecían que saltaría al ataque en cualquier momento.

—Subiremos y seguiremos el camino en la Muralla para llegar a tu Casa, maestra —dijo Fai, apuntando la cima del muro.

—Ya.

—Mantén la guardia alta —la previno, dando un salto a un árbol, y luego se impulsó de su rama hasta una más alta, y así hasta que llegó a la copa y saltó al borde del muro. El camino de arriba, dentro de esta, estaba adoquinado con piedras erosionadas por el viento y la lluvia; poco después Tigresa aterrizó a su lado—. Si te descuidas terminarás muerta… o peor.

Ella no se inmutó, solo siguió caminando oteando la zona cada tanto. Fai la imitaba, pensando en que podrían abarcar más terreno si se ponían a correr en cuatro patas y al mismo tiempo se impulsaban con Chi, de esa forma el cansancio llegaría más despacio; si bien no podrían evitarlo, lo ralentizarían.

—¿Puedes manejar Chi, Fénix? —le preguntó, sintiendo una inquietud con respecto a aquel trayecto. Todo estaba muy tranquilo; demasiado para su gusto.

—Solo el propio —respondió, mirando a los lados. «Bueno, al menos no es una inútil. También parece tener un presentimiento.»—, cuando intento usar el de mi Bestia Divina me atoro.

—Eso servirá. —Se detuvo e hizo los pasos de la Maestría del Chi, recubriéndose con un brillo dorado; ella lo imitó y alcanzó la Maestría—. Concéntralos en tus patas —le indicó, afincándose en las cuatro— y corre.

Hizo tal como se lo dijo y en cuestión de un momento ambos estaban preparados para salir corriendo; mientras más rápido llegaran a destino, más rápido podría saber. El viento los azotaba de lleno al correr al doble de lo que sería su velocidad normal de desplazamiento, que era un método más efectivo y mitigarían el cansancio a priori; sus músculos serían los que recibirían la tensión, haciendo aquella manera de moverse un arma de doble filo. La recortada melena onduló muy poco con el aire, y Fai se sintió renovado; aquel era su elemento, no importaba cómo estuviera, siempre que pudiera sentir el aire acariciándole el pelaje, podría pensar con la mente fría.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza para ver si ella le seguía el paso, y sí, lo hacía; con los ojos entrecerrados por el aire, pero lo seguía. Sin embargo, habiendo recorrido un trayecto en la Muralla, se presentó el primero de los que supuso serían muchos obstáculos. Fue una pequeña vibración en la presión que los rodeaba, minúscula, aunque lo suficiente como para que la captara; torció la vista hacia la dirección donde percibió la anomalía, al este, al tiempo que una esfera un poco más grande que una piedrita, de color negro, venía en su dirección.

Se detuvo en seco, estirando un brazo en toda su envergadura en una clara señal de alto para la tigresa, pudiendo esquivar la flecha que pasó rozándole los bigotes y se clavó en el suelo. Iba a decir algo, pero maldijo su incompetencia: una tanda de ocho o nueve flechas, más delgadas que la anterior, seguían el mismo trayecto, un poco más en su dirección y en la de la maestra. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Dejar que esa cosa negra desconocida le impactara o dejar que las flechas lo hicieran?

Con un rugido molesto Tigresa lo tomó de un brazo y lo lanzó al aire; dejando que la sorpresa se le notara en el rostro por su acción, Fai buscó sus ojos ambarinos y recibió una mirada clara: yo me ocupo. Una sonrisa desafiante se le dibujó, al tiempo en que giraba y con una patada de empeine, mandaba la esfera a chocar contra una de las flechas. Una explosión de humo negro se manifestó enseguida. «¿Una bomba de humo? Eso es tan de novatos.»

Aterrizó con gracia y se volvió, percatándose de que la Fénix había usado la inercia que se produjo al lanzarlo como impulso para dar una voltereta hacia atrás y esquivar los demás proyectiles.

No hubo necesidad ni tiempo de que alguno de los dos preguntara si el otro estaba bien, porque instantes después varios animales cayeron en el camino, por ambos extremos, encerrándolos; y los menos habilidosos subían por los bordes con _kanigawas_.

Dio pasos lentos hasta situarse junto a su compañera para trazar un plan de ataque. Debía analizar la situación con calma. Primero, estaban rodeados. Segundo, los superaban cinco a uno, por lo que eran dos contra diez… y los que estaban subiendo por los lados. Tercero, el líder, que apareció caminando con una naturalidad que rozaba el descaro, lo reconoció al momento.

—Guerrero Dragón Imperial —dijo el líder, Sho, un zorro—, ¿qué te trae por estos lados? Oh, cierto, disculpa mi memoria… —Curvó una sonrisa sádica— olvidé que el Emperador murió. Mal ahí de tu parte, tu deber era protegerlo.

—¿Lo conoces?—le preguntó la maestra Tigresa.

—Podría decirse —respondió, apretando los puños; le irritaba aquel zorro—; intentó atacar el Palacio Imperial para robar unos rollos.

—¿Es fuerte? —Como única respuesta Fai movió tentativamente la mano hacia los lados—. ¿Crees poder hacer algo con los que nos están apuntando?

—¡¿Me crees un rayo?! —le reclamó en voz baja—. Mi elemento es el viento, no puedo moverme más rápido que el mismo aire; y eso si estoy en el Segundo Estado. Ahora mismo, a lo mucho, el doble de lo que saltaría normalmente. Si pudiera entrar en el Primer Estado, la tendríamos fácil.

 _Nómbralo_ , resonó con suavidad la voz de su Bestia en su mente; para luego retirarse y dejarlo solo. Fai suspiró, sabiendo que el que su dragón lo ayudase en ese momento era por puro entretenimiento. Para divertirlo.

—Irás por el grandote —le ordenó a Tigresa, mirando de soslayo a un rinoceronte—, ellos te terminarán disparando y yo me encargaré de desviar las flechas.

—¿Cómo, en específico?

—Regla número uno, maestra: no hacer preguntas estúpidas. Confía un poco.

Un seco asentimiento fue toda la respuesta que recibió. El león suspiró relajando su cuerpo y soltándose de hombros, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que le sería imposible hacer los pasos de la Maestría del Chi para llegar al Primer Estado.

— _¡Anitya!_ —murmuró, y acto seguido sintió aquel familiar cosquilleo en la boca del estómago extendérsele a las patas. Su visión se agudizó y podía sentir las corrientes de aire bailarle en los dedos. No al mismo nivel que cuando peleó contra Suzaku o Byakko, pero sería una ventaja.

Se apoyaron contra sus espaldas mientras veían a los animales flanquearlos como una cadena, ciñéndose sobre ellos, acortando las distancias. Sho se había quedado de pie en su lugar, sin mover nada más que una oreja. Sintió cómo en su espalda la presión aumentaba, indicativo de que Tigresa se impulsaría hacia adelante, iniciando la lucha. Fai se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, con los brazos abiertos en toda su envergadura.

Era como si ambos pensaran lo mismo; sus cuerpos reaccionaron como uno solo.

Tigresa saltó y empezó a repartir golpes y patadas, y Fai hizo un ademán de cerrar los brazos con violencia al mismo tiempo que los contrincantes en su lado disparaban las flechas. La ráfaga de aire producida desvió los proyectiles y los hizo caer por los bordes, y él se precipitó hacia ellos. Dos de los cuatro cargaron hacia sí y dieron golpes, los cuales esquivó y aprovechó una abertura para noquear al más pequeño: un mapache.

Con el segundo, un leopardo, entabló una pelea con los puños. Ambos parecían bailar con una muy pulida coreografía, porque ninguno acertaba. Ese leopardo tenía que, por sentido común, ser un maestro o haber sido entrenado por alguien que manejase el Chi; he ahí la única manera de que pudiera seguirle el ritmo.

Un golpe con la izquierda; el leopardo se movía con agilidad, dando un giro sobre sí mismo y lo esquivaba. Usando el impulso del giro él daba una patada lateral, que Fai esquivaba al agacharse un poco. El león daba un zarpazo con la derecha y un golpe el estómago con la izquierda; el leopardo se inclinaba hacia atrás hasta que sus patas delanteras tocaban el suelo y daba una voltereta, aprovechando la inercia de la misma para dar una doble patada ascendente.

Los dos animales del fondo, cerca de Sho, ambas gacelas, tenían una flecha en el arco, esperando el momento de disparar. El leopardo sacó una pequeña daga que giró como suspendida en el aire y terminó en su pata, al tiempo que daba estocadas hacia él.

Se le estaba complicando un poco a Fai, porque tenía que tener un ojo en el leopardo para no recibir una puñalada y otro en los arqueros, para poder esquivar las flechas en el último momento. Agachó apenas la cabeza para evitar un corte en la frente, y vio caer, como hojas muertas, varios mechoncitos de su melena. «Bueno, basta de tonterías.» Frunció el ceño y sin dejar de esquivar, concentró el Chi en sus patas. «Una abertura… Una y lo lamentarás.»

El leopardo dio un mandoble con el cuchillo muy flojo, y el Guerrero Dragón Imperial vio allí su oportunidad. Le dio un codazo en el antebrazo interno, luego le tomó la muñeca y con la pata libre le dio tres golpes certeros en el plexo solar, logrando sacarle el aire y hacerlo tambalear. Fai tomó el cuchillo y sin pensarlo, sin dudar, lo lanzó a una vertiginosa velocidad hacia uno de los arqueros. La potencia y rapidez del tiro hicieron que se le clavara la daga en el centro del pecho al animal, haciendo que el otro disparara y, a su vez, sacándole un quejido silencioso de dolor al león: se había malogrado un ligamento. «Demasiada fuerza.»

El leopardo rugió y lanzó un zarpazo; Fai se hizo a un lado y, con los puños arriba, cubriéndose el rostro y dando pasos cortos de un lado a otro, le conectó un derechazo a las costillas. El chillido fue música para sus oídos e incentivo para seguir con ello. Un golpe. Dos. Tres. Cinco. Interrumpió una recuperación con un antebrazo y dio otro golpe, esta vez a la mandíbula. Su enemigo no podía seguirle los pasos porque aquello no era Kung Fu, aquel estilo de pelea era el que se aprendía en las calles, el que se desarrolla para poder sobrevivir; su juego de pies y golpes sin fin, eran mucho para el animal.

Otra flecha cortó el aire, y él la tomó con precisión, haciéndose un corte en la palma de la pata, pero aprovechando el suave impulso del viento sumado al de la flecha para dar una media vuelta y clavársela a su contrincante en el hombro. Él gritó de dolor y Fai aprovechó para darle una patada de gancho al cuello. El «crack» resonó como un gong en sus oídos, haciéndolo sonreír y el leopardo cayó con los ojos sin vida al suelo.

Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el zorro, abriendo los brazos y haciendo otro gesto de cerrarlos con violencia, y la ráfaga de aire en consecuencia hizo que los kumigawas en los bordes se salieran y los que subían por las cuerdas cayeran al vacío. La gacela restante se interpuso, lanzando una patada de novato que pudo esquivar con facilidad; no obstante, antes de darle un golpe, sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda, una especie de intuición que le decía que se tumbara.

Lo hizo y acto seguido, como una bala de cañón viva, un cerdo impactó contra la gacela, tropezaron y cayeron por el lateral de la Muralla; Fai volvió la mirada y se percató que la maestra Tigresa había derrotado a cuatro de los cinco animales que tenía de su lado y ahora luchaba contra el rinoceronte que si bien la superaba en altura y peso, no en agilidad y fuerza. El estilo de pelea de ella, tal vez por ser una tigresa o tal vez porque su sangre entraba en juego, era con las palmas semiabiertas y los dedos retraídos. No era una palma completa, pero tampoco un puño en su totalidad. Ella giraba, se movía, agachaba, saltaba y golpeaba, aunque no lograba encontrar la abertura para dar el golpe definitivo.

Fai se puso de pie y cargó hacia el zorro, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa entre divertida y de suficiencia. Eso le hirvió la sangre, ¿quién se creía ese ladrón de poca monta para mirarlo de esa manera, como si fuera superior? Saltó y golpeó, sin embargo, su golpe quedó a medio camino.

—Oh, no, Guerrero Dragón Imperial —dijo, con saña—, esta vez no.

No lo había notado. Había sido demasiado descuidado. No se percató de que entre ellos, un débil muro de Chi los separaba, no tenía ni de lejos el control necesario para herirlo o reflejarle el daño del golpe, pero sí para evitar que un ataque sin Chi lo alcanzara. Levantó la otra pata y concentró su poder en esta para atacar y romperlo, pero con un movimiento de un dedo del zorro, la delgada lámina dorada se quebró y lo impulsó hacia donde Tigresa.

Sus ojos se atisbaron por un segundo, tal vez menos, mas en ese corto instante la siguiente movida ya estaba decidida; se entendieron sin problema. Ella corrió hacia él y este corrigió su postura en el aire, mirándola, con su frente hacia ella y un brazo estirado a modo de «C»; solo tendrían un intento, y de fallar, se desgarrarían o dislocarían el brazo.

Tigresa se colocó en cuatro patas y corrió hacia él, para luego saltar propulsándose, imitando la forma de su brazo. Dolió. En el momento en que sus dos brazos se conectaron dolió un demonio, pero por su cuerpo Fai sintió cómo el impulso de esta lo hacía girar sobre sí, cambiando los roles.

Un medio giro brusco y su trayectoria se corrigió, nuevamente hacia Sho, mientras que ella se propulsaba hacia el rinoceronte con las palmas juntas, como si fuera a dar un golpe doble. Fai, en cambio concentró todo su Chi en su puño derecho, que brillaba, por sobre el dorado intenso que adquiría su pelaje al entrar en el primer estado, de grises.

«¿Quisiste robar los Rollos Imperiales aquella vez, no?»

El zorro brillo de un trémulo dorado y extendió las patas a ambos lados; la fina película de Chi que pretendía ser un muro se extendió entre ambos.

«Deja que te presente uno de ellos.»

El brillo grisáceo fue más intenso, al punto de que le ocasionaba chiribitas.

«¡Quinto Rollo, Ley de Causa y Efecto…!»

El golpe rompió el muro como si de papel arroz se tratase y se detuvo en el estómago de Sho, que escupió sangre; el cuerpo se relajó como un muñeco de trapo y los ojos perdieron su color, quedando de un blanco mármol.

— _¡Karma!_ —gritó, terminando el golpe, impulsándolo hacia arriba.

Sintió las piernas débiles, pero se mantuvo de pie, ¡ni muerto mostraría señal de debilidad ante ellos, o ante la maestra! Dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, respirando con fuerza, con pequeños jadeos contenidos y vio cómo poco a poco el cuerpo del zorro adquiría un mortecino gris. Una vez se hubo vuelto del color de la piedra, su cuerpo se convirtió en ceniza que fue dispersada por el calmado ondular del viento.

Se relajó de hombros, lo suficiente como para permitir que su cuerpo saliera del Primer Estado y de la Maestría del Chi, pero no tanto como para que cayera de bruces al suelo; estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inanimal para mantenerse de pie. Sus reflejos estaban empezando a ser cada vez más lentos, porque no pudo advertir cuando Tigresa estaba a un paso de él.

—Una técnica interesante —comentó ella—, aunque parece desgastar mucho.

Se volteó, y notó que lo veía más… ¿normal? No podía dar un veredicto claro porque no tenía idea de cómo lucía ella cuando no tenía esa expresión de piedra, sin embargo, se veía más suave. Casi, casi un animal normal.

—Necesito… —Un largo bostezo cortó sus palabras. Por esa razón no usaba ataques de los Rollos Imperiales, que aunque eran potentes, los maestros que una vez tuvo el palacio se enfocaban tanto en el ataque, de terminarlos con orgullo y tan rápido para destruir la moral de tropas enemigas, que no les importaba caer sin energías al poco tiempo. Y no era simplemente Chi, que podía reponerse con solo esperar, sino energía corporal, la que por obligación debía reponerse durmiendo—. Necesito un momento. Debo…

Fue a dar un paso y se tambaleó, mas no cayó; Tigresa lo impidió, tomándole el brazo y pasándoselo por el cuello. Fai frunció el ceño, no necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Debes qué?

—Nada. —Se desembarazó de ella y caminó hasta uno de los bordes de la muralla, para luego tumbarse contra una de las almenas; los párpados le pasaban—. Solo debo descansar un poco. Haz guardia y cúbreme, estaré dormido unas… —Bostezó— unas tres o cuatro horas. Y no trates de matarme mientras lo hago.

—Si no te maté antes no lo haré ahora —replicó; su pecho subía y bajaba repetidas veces, determinativo de su agotamiento—. Además de que matar a mi guía es lo más idiota que haría. Por más que te lo merezcas.

Fai gruñó sintiéndose caer en una confortable oscuridad, cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Ella era idiota con ganas, molestarse porque a él no le simpatizara el Dragón era estúpido; aunque viéndolo por el lado verdadero, eso dejaba claras muchas cosas. «Y aún así sigue sin darse cuenta de sus propias emociones.»

Iba a decir algo, pero las delicadas e inflexibles garras del sueño se lo llevaron.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿La escena de Po con Qilin? ¿Reconocieron las distintas realidades?

¿La escena con Fai; la pelea?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	18. XVII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Jajaja, ¿qué te puedo decir? Me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, por muy bajo que sea :v No sé por qué sientes eso, pero... tal vez porque es un desgraciado; me entenderás más tarde :v Más que todo poseerlo; así sería más fácil librarse. Y bien sabes que es bien op; más que todo por este capítulo xD Bueno, siendo sincero no esperaba que nadie además de ti las captara; sería pedirle peras al olmo; si dan palos al aire con suposiciones obvias :v Exacto;los poderes de Beta entran en acción; si usara el 100 por cien del poder de Seiryu terminaría por perder su animalidad xD Es probable que sí hayan más técnicas, pero no al momento, sino harán su debut en la final sdofkjsdljfds xD No me tientes a hacerlo, porque un buen zape se podría llevar xD. Gracias por leer.

 **joseph albert:** Gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Y lo verás en este capítulo xD Sí, Qilin es malo y retorcido, y pronto verás lo que lo haré hacer lsidjflsdkfjds :v. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, ciertamente estuvieron increíbles, y con cuestión de Qilin, lo sabrás en este mismo capítulo xd. Gracias por leer.

 **camila:** gracias por tu review. Aaaaaaaaa! xD Controlar los rollos más bien, pero aunque lo hacen en cierta medida intocable mientras va a atacar, es un arma de doble filo. No, no serán tres temporadas (ojalá; no daría para tanto, si apenas puedo con una :v), y con lo de las Joyas, lo sabrás en este cap xd. Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Oh, si crees que Qilin es detestable, aún te falta por ver; tengo preparadas unas cosillas que ñlsdkjfljsdfs xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest :** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste; y no pillo la referencia, aún no he visto Jojo xD. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Recomendaciones:

Con el pov de Po: **"The Guts To Never Give Up"** de Takanashi Yasuharu

Con el de Fai: **"Senya (Many Nights)"** de Takanashi Yasuharu.

* * *

 **XVII**

 _—No puedo creerlo —dijo Ko, apretándose el entrecejo, notoriamente cansado; los hombros caídos y el aspecto derrotado que tenía no ayudaba a eliminar esa imagen._

 _—Pero es verdad, Ko —le repitió Shui—. Es lo que soy. Y por eso aquella cosa me busca. Para matarme._

 _—¿Cuántas cosas son esas? —quiso saber el tigre._

 _—Si estoy en lo cierto, ocho —respondió el tigre azulado—. No son algo de este mundo, por lo que no podrán matarlas. Necesitamos o pata divina para ello._

 _—¡Ah, claro! —espetó, alzando las patas al cielo—. ¡Se me olvidaba que los dioses contestarán a nuestro llamado! Deja les escribo una carta y se las mando, no tardarán en responder. ¡Nunca los he visto hacer nada y dudo que lo hagan ahora!_

 _—Hagámoslo nosotros —le propuso; Kumiko, sentada a su lado en la mesa de la habitación que habían encontrado, le apretó la pata—. Ya te dije, el… líder, de esas cosas, tiene como objetivo destruirlos para proteger lo suyo y por esa razón el sol se está oscureciendo, ese eclipse es solo el comienzo._

 _—No podemos permitir que eso pase —repuso Kumiko—, debemos pelear, Ko. Como padre._

 _—¡No metas a padre en esto, Kumiko! —le soltó él, señalándola amenazadoramente—. ¡Por tu culpa es que padre está muerto, por haber traído a este… animal! Si no hubiera venido, estaríamos vivos._

 _—Cierto —convino Shui, apesadumbrado; alzó la mirada—, pero si no nos hubiéramos encontrado, igualmente hubieran muerto. Al completarse el eclipse, esas cosas, o como Él las nombra: Sendas, obtendrán un poder devastador. Ya te lo dije, Ko._

 _—¿Quién es Él, en primer lugar?_

 _Con pesar, Shui negó con la cabeza._

 _—No puedo contártelo, Ko —se disculpó—. Tu mente mortal no lo soportaría. No existe mortal que sea capaz de entenderlo; y si lo hay, aún no nace._

 _El tigre naranja se quedó en silencio, con las patas entrelazadas, afincadas en la mesa y reposando su mentón en ellas, meditando. Shui le apretó más la pata a Kumiko, ya habían hablado, mientras Ko estaba de viaje durante aquel día completo, volviendo casi al amanecer, que ella no tomaría parte en esa batalla por más que quisiera._

 _—Tu papel será más importante —le había dicho, besándole los labios. Por fin, después de tantos años, había dado con una manera de ganar, con un Chi poderoso. Gracias a ella._

 _Ko se levantó, sacándolo de sus recuerdos y fijó sus ojos con los suyos._

 _—Muy bien. Atacaremos. Vengaré a padre —finalizó._

 _Kumiko y Shui sonrieron._

 _—Sabía que lo harías, hermano. —La tigresa blanca se levantó—. Y nosotros, con eso en mente, ayer, mientras llevabas el cuerpo de padre a casa, nos topamos con más animales que iban a la Ciudad Imperial y los pusimos al tanto._

 _—¿Aceptaron? —Ko alzó una ceja, incrédulo._

 _—Fue difícil hacerlo, pero lo logramos —dijo Shui—, y terminé muy débil por ello._

 _—¿Qué tenemos?_

 _—Cuatro pandas y dos tigres._

 _—¿Somos ocho en total? —exclamó, sorprendido—. ¿Crees que entre ocho podremos contra ellos?_

 _—No lo dudo. —Asintió Shui._

 _Se dieron un duelo de miradas, Ko se dio por vencido y suspiró, para luego asentir._

 _Ese mismo día, Shui puso al tanto a todos de lo que harían. No era muy complejo. Él conocía el método de esa Senda en específico; altanero, prepotente, creía que podía con todo y se creía imbatible, pero sobre todo, impaciente. Él sería quien vendría. De esa manera, arriesgándose a morir en el proceso, a cada uno de los animales en el sitio, menos a Kumiko, les dio de beber una gota de su sangre diluida en agua. Más que sangre era Chi, no lo suficiente para matarlos, pero tampoco para que murieran con cualquier golpe._

 _Los animales estuvieron maravillados en cuanto sintieron cómo su fuerza, reflejos y resistencias aumentaban, comenzando a entrenar para la llegada de las Sendas. Podría sonar cruel, pero solo necesitaba que, además de Kumiko, uno viviera, si uno lo hacía, podría morir tranquilo. Mientras los demás se habituaban a sus nuevas habilidades, se llevó a la tigresa blanca tras una edificación._

 _—Júrame que no vas a pelear, Kumi —le pidió, temeroso; podía sentir en su ser que su enemigo estaba cerca. El sol era negro en un ochenta por ciento—. Y no lo jures a la ligera, que un juramento conmigo podría matarte._

 _Ella lo tomó de las mejillas y fijó aquellos esmeraldas que lo atrapaban sin escapatoria en sus ojos._

 _—No me matará —lo calmó._

 _—Kumi —titubeó—, júramelo. Sé que no saldré vivo de esta, es imposible, mi cuerpo se volatilizará cuando lo haga, por lo que no podré protegerte. Por eso quiero que me jures que no entrarás en batalla._

 _—Lo juro —prometió, sin dudar—. Te lo juro. Me mantendré al margen. Y no lo hago porque seas lo que eres, lo hago porque pienso que es lo mejor._

 _Recostó su frente con la de ella._

 _—Es lo mejor, ya verás que sí. —Y de improvisto, ella lo besó._

 _Se sentía el ser más poderoso las veces que la hubo besado, desde ayer. Veces que no escasearon y que eran besos que parecían que se compartían el alma, la vida. Besos que no le importaron a ninguno de los dos abandonarse al otro, besos los cuales, Shui sabía, la colocaban a ella en una posición de suma importancia, de peligro._

 _Si sus enemigos sabían que él le entregó una enorme parte de su Chi a ella, la matarían para conseguirlo. Y una vez ese Chi viviera, lo perseguirían. Por esa razón, ella debía protegerse. Su deber, como la animal que amaba, era protegerse a ella y a su Chi._

 _Ella no lo sabía, porque sería mucho para soportar. Era mejor que se mantuviera sin saber por un tiempo, aunque después de todo, lo terminaría descubriendo en poco tiempo._

 _Fue gracias a ella, a Ko y a Cho y Yung, que pudo dar con ello, con la única manera de destruir a su enemigo y liberarse, durante un largo tiempo, de una batalla sin sentido como era la que él y sus hermanos libraban en ese preciso momento._

 _—¡Shui —lo llamó una voz—, ahí vienen!_

 _—Debo irme, Kumi —le dijo, sintiendo como si le clavaran un gancho en el pecho y le sacaran el corazón—. Te amo. —Dos simples palabras. Dos palabras que jamás en su longeva existencia pensó que diría, y ahora, ahí, las decía sin miedo y con un orgullo oculto, habiendo logrado lo que ninguno de su tipo pudo hacer._

 _Ella, a modo de respuesta, le besó los labios._

 _Shui la vio irse, cubriéndose con un hábito y alzándose la capucha._

 _En la entrada de aquel pueblo, Shui, Ko, los dos tigres y los cuatro pandas, veían, esperando, cómo las siluetas negras y ondulantes de las ocho Sendas se acercaban hacia ellos. El tigre azulado volvió la mirada una última vez y observó a lo lejos, la minúscula figura de la tigresa perdiéndose. «Cuídenla, hermanos, por favor», pensó, al verla._

 _Asió por el hombro a un panda a su lado y murmurando unas palabras ininteligibles para los mortales, le confirió una protección extra. Debía sobrevivir, como mínimo, uno de ellos, un panda. La orden era simple: vive, búscala y protégela con tu vida. Y si era posible, creara un grupo de animales que lo hicieran; ella llevaba su futura victoria consigo._

 _—¡No duden! —bramó Ko, alzando una tosca e improvisada lanza._

 _Los demás animales corearon aquel grito._

 _Las Sendas sonrieron de forma macabra._

 _Shui juntó las patas a nivel del pecho y concentró toda su energía en ellas; aquel cuerpo se contraía de dolor por su poder, pero debía soportarlo. Un brillo intenso y azul salió de estas, creando, de a poco, un tridente._

 _Shui lo giró y dio un golpe con él en el suelo._

 _—¡Quebranta —murmuró, viendo cómo el pelaje de su cuerpo empezaba a congelarse y sus brazos a fragmentarse—: Seiryu!_

 _Lo siguiente que pasó fue que un brillo cegador inundó el lugar._

* * *

Los dedos de Seiryu estaban helados, tanto que quemaban y el pelaje circundante a ellos de su entrecejo se congeló por su tacto. Al instante una debilidad total lo embargó, ocasionando que las piernas le fallaran, sintiéndolas de goma y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, frente a él. Sintió vértigo y le dieron arcadas, mas no expulsó nada porque como era un espíritu no tenía qué desechar, sin embargo, las sensaciones seguían allí.

Alzó la mirada buscando al panda, y lo encontró sosteniéndose al cabeza sobre su simple trono, con una expresión de fastidio y tal vez dolor. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Es un poco complicado extraer y transmitir estos recuerdos —le dijo, respondiendo a la muda pregunta que Po iba a formular—. Unos son míos, y otros, una gran parte, son de antes de yo existir.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué significaba eso, porque pocos segundos después de que el dragón dijera esas palabras, todo el ambiente onduló como una pintura, diluyéndose y perdiendo los colores.

Durante un rato (tal vez un momento, tal vez años) estuvo sin sentidos; no veía, no sentía, no oía, no olía. Nada. Esa inexistente sensación empezó a mermar la valentía que tenía, era horrible. Aterraba. Y entonces, en un parpadeo, todo volvió a su lugar, volvía a sentir.

A su lado Seiryu apareció, con una sensación agotada y muy, muy viejo; no viejo de aspecto, pero la forma en que arqueaba su cuerpo al jadear, el subir y bajar de los hombros y la mirada tan muerta que tenía en los ojos azules con una gota por pupila, le daba una sensación de estar cansado de ser lo que era. En ese momento entendió que la inmortalidad debía ser el peor de los castigos para quien fuera capaz de sentir algo. Su expresión cambió a una de ira y dolor, más que todo lo segundo, mientras se apretaba el antebrazo derecho, con los ojos cerrados.

¿Por qué jadeaba si era un ser que no tenía que respirar? ¿Por qué tenía esa cicatriz en el antebrazo? Él era un ser divino, curársela no sería difícil. «Tal vez no pueda. Tal vez existen cosas que son capaces de herir de verdad a los dioses.»

Una vez Seiryu se hubo recuperado, fijó sus ojos en los de Po, en una tácita ordenanza de que se mantuviera atento y cerca de él. Sin saber cómo, el Guerrero Dragón dio pasos en el intangible aire hasta su Bestia y se mantuvo quieto, a su lado, esperando que hablara.

—Observa —le indicó, haciendo un gesto amplio con la pata, abarcando la infinita oscuridad—, ¿qué ves?

—Nada.

—Mira bien, Po Ping —le incitó—. No es solo nada.

Po entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrar algo más en aquella aplastante oscuridad. Le tomó tiempo hallarlo, pero ahí estaban, pequeñas… ¿cosas? No sabía cómo llamarlas de cualquier forma, parecían ser seis esferitas del tamaño de una nuez, girando con calma en una órbita, solo que no había nada como centro. Eran así porque sí.

—¡Hay unas… ¿esferas?! —exclamó, apuntándolas—. ¿Pero que no las esferas son redondas? Esas cosas parecen unas masas de dumpling.

Con un suspiro cargándose de paciencia, Seiryu apuntó un poco más atrás de las esferas.

—No las dimensiones, panda —recalcó—, el ser que está tras ellas, el que las tiene en los dedos.

Enfocó lo mejor que pudo, buscando al dichoso ser que el dragón reiteraba había tras las esferas, pero lo único que veía era una especie de aire ondulante, como cuando su Bestia abría esa especie de cortina, o cuando Fai abría un portal hacia otro destino.

—Yo no veo nada —repitió, hondando el lugar; las esferitas, o dimensiones como le había llamado Seiryu, giraban y ondulaban sin detenerse.

—Tal vez no puedas verlo —caviló—, quizá los mortales no posean esa capacidad. En fin, tú no puedes verlo, pero las seis dimensiones que están ahí, las está sosteniendo Qilin.

Po abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás queriendo decir que aquel… —Hizo una floritura con la pata en dirección a la ondulación— que lo que causa esa fluctuación en el aire es Qilin? —Seiryu asintió—. Eso… eso es ilógico. Es decir, entiendo que sea un dios, ¿pero tener dimensiones enteras en su pata no es exagerado?

Una sonrisa enigmática, y pesada se le dibujó en el rostro al dragón.

—Aún no has visto nada, Po Ping —dijo—; trata de no volverte loco al observar cómo transcurre todo. Ven. —Lo asió por un hombro y ambos empezaron a flotar hacia las seis esferas—. Quiero que veas los Reinos.

—¿Los Reinos? ¿«Esos» Reinos? —se sorprendió.

—Sí.

Una vez llegaron al sitio, Po se detuvo a ver con lujo de detalle que, como cuando Qilin se le hubo manifestado, dentro de cada esfera, como una pintura, pasaba algo distinto. En la primera había un paisaje de un negro purpureo, como carne en descomposición, con un suelo yermo, un cielo color sangre y una niebla amarillenta pululando sin control; estaba vacío, no había vida alguna. En la segunda todo estaba destruido, era un bosque que parecía en su tiempo fue hermoso y vasto, pero que ahora era oscuro y podrido; habían grandes seres deformes con distintos aspectos, de animales e insectos, blancos como el papel y con el doloroso detalle de estar en carne viva. Estos tenían hileras e hileras de colmillos, unos largos y otros cortos, con los que devoraban absolutamente todo lo que veían. En la tercera habían animales; animales que reconocía (un león aquí, un zorro allá), pero no se comportaban como Po, sino parecían no tener una línea de pensamiento coherente.

Lo que más lo impacto, sin dudas, fue lo que vio en la cuarta esfera: unos seres que se parecían en su andar a Mono, pero que por algún motivo no tenían pelaje. Su atención se quedó inmersa un rato en esa escena, notando pequeñas similitudes entre el comportamiento de aquellos seres con los suyos propios. La quinta esfera, casi como la segunda, tenía todo destruido, pero en lugar de ser porque unos seres se lo comían, era más bien como una escena luego de una cruel batalla, y era por unos seres de formas cambiantes, negros en su totalidad, que destruían con una especie de explosión lo que tocaban. La última, la sexta, era de un color distinto; mientras las otra cinco eran de un pálido y opaco gris, ésta tenía los colores del ópalo.

—No mires la Deva —le advirtió Seiryu, quien lo veía con detenimiento, analizándolo—. Morirás si lo haces… o como mínimo perderás la cordura. —Inspiró—. Como te dije, Po Ping, el Reino Deva es el de los dioses, pero… ¿qué dioses si en este recuerdo no hay dios alguno?, solo Qilin.

Tenía un punto muy certero e intrigante al mismo tiempo. Si Qilin era el único dios existente en ese instante, ¿qué contendría la esfera que representaba el Reino Divino: Deva? Haciendo un épico esfuerzo, desvió la mirada, centrándose en Seiryu.

—Observa —le indicó, señalando con el mentón las esferas—, aquí verás el nacimiento de tu plano universal.

Las esferas empezaron a acercarse más y más, hasta el punto que giraban muy juntas, rozándose. No sabía por qué, sin embargo, presentía que aquello, el unificar esas esferas, no era algo que debiera hacerse. No obstante, en menos de un parpadeo, las esferas desaparecieron, y entonces Po logró ver la pata completa de Qilin, con las garras extendidas; de león, aunque recubierta por unas finas escamas verduzcas. Entonces éste la abrió y en su lugar, en vez de seis, solo había una esfera multicolor, levitando con prepotencia.

—Te presento, Po Ping —habló su Bestia—, tu universo. Tu plano.

—¡Un momento! —se manifestó Po, un poco aturdido y con aquella sensación de vacío en el estómago, debido al peso que aquella visión representaba—. ¿Quieres decir que Qilin fue quien hizo nuestra dimensión?

—No solo la tuya —suspiró, reacio a contarle—, la mía también. Ven… —Le apretó aún más el hombro—, que esto es solo el comienzo.

La escena empezó a desdibujarse y ondular, dando paso a una nueva, la cual mientras se formaba, Seiryu iba dándole un rápido repaso para que su mente mortal pudiera comprender.

—Lo que viste fueron los Seis Reinos del Samsara, Po Ping —explicó—: Naraka, Preta, Animal, Humano, Asura y Deva, en su respectivo orden, volviéndose uno, dando paso a lo que sería el Séptimo.

»El Séptimo Reino, el de la energía, está subdividido en cuatro más. —Esbozó una sonrisa intrigante—. No es muy difícil adivinarlos. —Estiró una pata y fue alzando un dedo al irlos nombrando—. El Mundo Divino, el Mundo Infernal o Inframundo, el Mundo Mortal, y el Mundo de los Espíritus.

—Pe-pero… —Po estaba abrumado, tratando de procesar todo lo que escuchaba—, ¿cómo es posible que seis se vuelvan uno? ¿Cómo éste uno se vuelve cuatro?

—Es un poco complicado, incluso para nosotros, dioses, entender qué incitó a Qilin a hacerlo —reconoció—. Sobretodo, ¿qué lo llevó a perder gran parte de su poder para unificar los Reinos en uno solo? Se degradó de un dios creador, como bien pudiste notar, a uno un poco más alto que nuestra categoría. Es algo que aún me sigue rondando la mente.

»Con respecto a lo que sucedió con los Reinos, es algo curioso. —Sonrió—. Cualquiera pensaría que serían incompatibles, ¿cierto? —Po asintió, se le hacía imposible que, por ejemplo, Asura y Deva estuvieran en el mismo plano, o Preta y Asura, sería una guerra sin cuartel—. Ahí es donde Qilin se degrado.

—¿Cómo?—quiso saber.

—Unir algo que por naturaleza universal es incompatible es complicado, pero para alguien con el poder de Qilin, es posible. —Levantó la pata, la cerró en un puño y la volvió a abrir—. Fragmentación. División. Llámalo como quieras. La cuestión es que él tomó todo lo que había en los Reinos y los separó para luego unirlos. —Po estaba a punto de que el cerebro se le derritiera—. ¿Por qué, si no, los animales en el Mundo Mortal conservan la forma del Animal, pero tienen características del Humano? ¿Por qué ansían más de lo que ya tienen, como los Preta, y no les importan los medios para conseguirlo, como los Asura? Pero sobre todo… —De su pata abierta la forma de un animal brilló en azul, minúsculo, de espaldas hacia Po y alzando la mirada hacia Seiryu, quien tenía una sonrisa triste y alegre a la vez— ¿por qué algunos nacen con rasgos de los Deva, o con su capacidad para apreciar la belleza del mundo y de ellos mismos?

El tono en que dijo lo último le sonó tan… real; no era ese tono sereno que siempre tenía, sino uno cargado con emociones puras y reales, aquellas que solo alguien que las ha vivido en carne propia puede expresar. Cerró la pata con una delicadeza que rozaba la ternura y la imagen de aquel animal desapareció; luego él lo miró a los ojos.

—Observa —le dijo, una vez el lugar adoptó la forma que había visto en la esfera del Reino Naraka: un yermo suelo purpureo con un cielo rojo sangre y una niebla amarillenta, en esta ocasión, no obstante, era que en lugar de suelo habían piedras fragmentadas de obsidiana, como para causar dolor—, en esto se convirtió el Reino Naraka: en el Inframundo. Esos que ves allí… —Señaló a un caballo esquelético y un robusto buey, ambos con armaduras imperiales negras— son Ma Mian y Niu Tou, los…

—Guardianes del Inframundo —completó Po; se volvió y le sonrió en disculpa—. Me lo contó Shifu.

—Sí, sí. —Seiryu hizo un gesto para dejar de lado eso—. La cuestión es que lo que quedó de los Reinos se dispersó entre los Mundos. Parte del Naraka, Preta y Asura se hicieron parte del Inframundo, el Animal del Mortal, el Deva del Divino y el Humano del Espiritual. ¿Por qué, si no, cuando terminaste en el Espiritual habían lugares que parecían edificaciones?

—¿Sabes de eso? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Sé todo de ti desde que mi poder en ti despertó. —Movió la pata a los lados tentativamente—. Más o menos un poco antes de que lucharas con Tai-Lung; una lucha extraña, debo recalcar. —Hizo una pausa—. Bien, en lo que estábamos. Esos son los Guardianes del Inframundo, estamos… —Frunció el ceño y miró a los lados, como ubicándose— yo diría unos tres mil años después de que Qilin hubiera creado este plano universal. Sí, creo que este es el momento exacto para que lo veas.

—¿Para ver qué? —Ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—La Primera Caída—respondió con aplomo—. ¡Ahí!

Po colocó su atención en los Guardianes, que tomaban unas armas que parecían tener la noche misma contenida en ellas (una espada y una _kusarigama_ ) y saltaron por un portal, desapareciendo. La escena se desdibujó nuevamente y adoptó la imagen de un bosque cerca de una villa.

«Sin duda este es el Mundo Mortal», pensó Po.

Y entonces lo vio. Flotando sobre la villa y con una pata de león recubierta de escamas apuntando al cielo, estaba Qilin bramando colerizado. Los animales de la villa, sorprendidos por lo que veían, no se movían; sumado también a que a Po se le hizo que no tenían la misma experiencia que él o los del Valle de la Paz. Eran adultos, pero daban el aspecto inocente de los niños.

—¡Están destruyendo mi creación! —gritó Qilin, con una voz sorpresivamente enojada y grave—. ¡Yo no los puse aquí para que hicieran eso! ¡Destruyen mi obra! —Ma Mian y Niu Tou aparecieron cayendo del cielo, contrastando con sus opacos cuerpos el azul del cielo—. ¡MUERAN, BASTARDOS EGOCÉNTRICOS!

Bajó la pata casi como si diera un golpe con la palma extendida y del cielo, semejante a una vasija de porcelana que se quebrara contra el suelo, un agujero se abrió con un sonido del romperse de la tela, dejando salir enormes bolas de fuego que arrasaron con la villa. Los gritos de dolor, sorpresa, y sobretodo miedo, se le grabaron en los oídos a Po.

Todo pasó como si no estuviera allí (lo que en realidad, no estaba; era solo una proyección, un recuerdo). Mian y Tou pelearon arduamente contra Qilin, quien los superaba a ambos, pero éstos, de manera astuta, encontraron la manera para acorralar al dios y mantenerlo a raya.

—¡¿Quiénes se creen que son?! —espetó, con superioridad. De la punta de sus ramificados cuernos una luz entre dorada y rojiza empezaba a brillar—. ¡No se metan, asquerosos inferiores, donde no tienen voz ni voto!

—No puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, Qilin —comentó Niu Tou con una seriedad de hielo.

—¡Yo los hice! ¡Yo puedo matarlos!

—Con nosotros presentes no —zanjó Ma Mian, levantando la kusarigama.

—¿Eso creen? —sonrió con un rictus de demencia—. ¿Saben qué son ustedes dos, adefesios? Son la manifestación de los desechos de los Preta y los Asura, asquerosidades. Desechos de Chi que tomó la forma que tienen ustedes, aterradora y fea a la vista. ¡Mis Sendas tienen mejor aspecto que ustedes!

—Prepárate, Tou —le dijo Mian al buey, llevando una pezuña al pecho y alzando la otra en la que tenía su arma; NiuTou lo imitó, alzando su espada. Ambos comenzaron a murmurar unas palabras ininteligibles que parecían debilitar a Qilin.

Éste, percatándose de ello, juntó ambas patas a nivel del pecho. La posición del corazón. Po se sintió atemorizado por un momento; si esa posición de manos canalizaba el Chi de una forma potente en mortales, ¿qué lograría en un dios?

—Dos contra uno parece injusto, ¿no lo creen? —Alzó ambas patas al cielo, como si sostuviera el peso del mismo—. ¿Les parece si llamo a uno de mis hermanos para que nos haga compañía? ¿Qué dios prefieren que venga? —Los Guardianes seguían en lo suyo, sin apartar la vista del león-ciervo—. Ya sé. —El cielo sobre ellos se tiñó de rojo, casi del color del sol—. ¡Ven, hermana mía! ¡Te permito el paso hacia este plano universal, A…!

Qilin fue silenciado de golpe por sendas cadenas negras que lo envolvieron, sellándole los movimientos y los labios. El cielo tomó su color azulado normal y Qilin se precipitó al suelo, para entonces la escena desdibujarse.

—¿Qué pasó? —exclamó Po, ansioso por ver lo demás.

—No lo sé. —Seiryu se encogió de hombros—. No es mi recuerdo, era uno de Ma Mian que me dio hace siglos. Solo que me dio ese trozo nada más.

—¿Qué sucedió después? —preguntó.

—Pues Qilin fue encerrado en una dimensión que ambos crearon llamada Infra. Una sección del Inframundo —respondió como si nada—. De la cual escapó siglos después.

—Espera —dijo Po, levantando ambas patas hacia él, en clara señal de alto—, no he visto a ninguno de ustedes, ¿dónde estás tú, o Suzaku, o los demás?

—Aún no nacemos. —Aquella aseveración dejó a Po un momento perdido—. «Nacer» como tal no sería la palabra. Más bien... —Se llevó la pata al mentón, pensativo— diría que no recolectábamos la energía suficiente para aparecer. —Inspiró—. Deja te explico, nosotros, las Bestias Divinas, somos enteramente Chi; Chi pensante, por decirlo de forma fácil. Por esa razón no hay manera de matarnos, de que desaparezcamos o dejemos de existir.

Po fue a protestar, pero él se adelantó.

—Sí, cuando te dije que casi me matabas no fue en el sentido literal. Pude haber «muerto» en cuestión de mi forma física, pero ¿cómo matas algo que está en todo? Mi Chi se basa en las propiedades de la energía que se compatibiliza con el agua, incluida las emociones atribuidas a dicho elemento, así pasa con las demás Bestias. —Inclinó un poco la cabeza—. A ver, para dejártelo más sencillo, ¿has visto desastres naturales?

—¿Cómo terremotos, tornados y eso?

—En efecto —convino—. Estos ocurren porque, entre otros factores, el Chi elemental es tanto que de una manera debe liberarse. Cuando hay mucho de mi Chi en el agua, ocurren los tsunamis, de la misma forma con Suzaku las erupciones de volcanes, con Genbu los terremotos y con Byakko las tormentas eléctricas.

—¿Y el Dragón Imperial? —se interesó Po; de hecho, si analizaba, en todo lo que había contado jamás nombró a su homónimo.

—Wang es… diferente. Especial, por decirlo de otro modo. —Y ese «otro modo» era uno que le molestaba por alguna razón.

—¿Y cómo nacieron ustedes? —se interesó.

—Sencillo: una vez que el Chi estuvo en su tope, nosotros aparecimos, así de improvisto. —Chasqueó los dedos—. Y con nosotros, el mecanismo que Qilin creó al momento de dar luz a este plano universal: los Puntos.

—No entiendo.

Seiryu suspiró, cansado.

—Los Puntos en el alma de los mortales sirven tanto para darles poder como para sellárselos si están muy a tope, parece un método de protección, pero es más un sello —le explicó—. De esa manera, Qilin se aseguraba que los mortales no pudieran aspirar a derrotarlo ahora que por unificar los Reinos degradó su poder. Sin embargo, dichos Puntos, me imagino, no se activaron como tales hasta el momento en que las Bestias Divinas aparecimos. Fue entonces que nosotros, al «nacer», dimos camino para que los Puntos, con sus respectivos Límites, hicieran presencia en los mortales.

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra —argumentó Po, asintiendo para darle más veracidad a su punto—. Los Puntos tienen que ver con los Reinos, ¿no? ¿Ustedes no pintan en eso?

—Ahí te equivocas —le corrigió, molestándose por explicarle—, nosotros, las Bestias, somos la consecuencia de la unificación de los Reinos, el Chi de Qilin y el Chi elemental que hay pululando por los cuatro Mundos. No es muy difícil atinar qué Reino representa cada uno. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que dijo.

Po se quedó en silencio, asintiendo al tiempo que abría los ojos por la sorpresa. Ahora comprendía el por qué cuando él le explicó los Puntos había dicho que cuatro Reinos aparecieron de golpe. No eran los Reinos en sí, eran las Bestias. Y por lo que dijo, podía suponer que Suzaku como representaba el fuego, tal vez su emoción más certera fuera la ira y su Reino el Asura. Con Genbu no se arriesgaba, pero suponía que era el animal, por la forma tan… bestial, en la que peleó. Con Byakko ahí sí estaba en blanco, aunque tal vez, fuera el Preta.

El que sí, sin duda alguna, sabía por instinto, era el de Seiryu: tenía escrito en su ser el Reino Humano.

—Observa —dijo—, este es uno de mis recuerdos. Aquí Qilin, hace dos mil años, se liberó.

La escena tembló, como si sacudieran aquel lugar, y la imagen general de un lugar hermoso, con un cielo color ópalo, apareció. El cielo perdió su color y tomó un gris tan fuerte que parecía plata o mercurio y se fragmentó un poco, dejando ver la titánica forma de Qilin, que lo hizo sentir minúsculo. Era hermoso, como aquella belleza que tienen las plantas y los animales venenosos, de esos que sólo se ven una vez para luego morir.

Tenía el largo de un dragón, como Seiryu, pero su cuerpo era delgado y ágil, su parte ciervo. Las extremidades eran de ciervo, rematadas de escamas verde esmeralda hasta la articulación; su cuerpo, de ciervo, tenía el pelaje amarillo dorado de un león, casi con el mismo brillo del sol. Su cuello y cabeza eran de león, con enormes colmillos que sobresalían por sus labios y daban la tácita advertencia de partir al medio lo que sea que agarrara; sus cuernos, que se ramificaban, tenían un opaco palpitar, como si fueran un agujero negro que poco a poco refractara y se tragara la luz; y los bigotes tenían un color rojo sangre, tanto que parecía dicho líquido flotando en un hilo en el aire, y tan largos que le llegaban a la mitad de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, fueron sus ojos los que lo hicieron sentir una basura; minúsculo. Eran todos plateados: pupila, esclerótica e iris. Plateados con tanta intensidad que mareaban y parecían succionar el alma.

Contra él, superándolo en número pero no en tamaño, estaban Genbu, Suzaku, Seiryu y Byakko, en sus formas divinas, peleando sin cuartel, enrevesados en una lucha que hacía, literalmente, estremecer el mundo en el que estaban. Qilin se movía con gracia, esquivando algunos ataques y recibiendo otros, pero sin lugar a dudas, manteniendo la ventaja, porque aunque le impactaban, no lo hacían sangrar. Eran las Bestias las que estaban agotándose.

Qilin dio una cornada al aire que causó una onda que mandó a las Bestias lejos, excepto a Seiryu, quien había previsto el ataque y saltó para esquivarlo. Se precipitó hacia el ungulado con las garras y fauces abiertas, concentrando su Chi en las patas, aumentando el largo de las zarpas. Qilin, con una gracia insultante, lo tomó del cuello con un de sus bigotes escarlata y como a una cría malcriada lo mantuvo fijándole la vista.

Sorprendido, Po no alcanzó a oír lo que Qilin dijo, pero vio cómo el otro bigote se expandía, asemejando una pata y lo tomaba por el rostro, como succionando algo. El rugido de Seiryu le erizó el pelaje a Po, pensando en cómo era posible expresar, con un simple sonido, tanto dolor.

Y de un momento a otro, Seiryu desapareció con un brillo plateado.

El recuerdo se disipó y el lugar quedó de nuevo, sumido en aquella oscuridad aplastante.

—¿Qué… qué te sucedió? —le preguntó.

—Me mandó al Mundo Mortal… como un mortal más.—Luego de decirlo, se apretó con fuerza el antebrazo con la cicatriz.

—¿Es eso posible? Digo, eres un ser divino, ¿cómo podría mandarte al Mundo Mortal como un mortal?

—Suprimiendo mi energía —respondió—. Al hacerlo, mis recuerdos se borraron. No sabía quién o qué era, o cómo llegué allí. Su plan hubiera funcionado si no hubiera aparecido una de sus Sendas para buscarme y asegurarse de que muriese sin saber mi identidad; si eso hubiera pasado… —Lo miró— tú no estarías aquí. Nunca hubieras sido el Guerrero Dragón, porque yo hubiera perdido mi esencia, y me hubiera tomado, como mínimo, cinco milenios en restablecerla al mismo nivel.

—Y eso no pasó —hizo notar.

—¡Obvio que no! —espetó—. Solo... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Gracias a que él hizo eso pude encontrar una manera para poder destruir su esencia a nivel primario; no lo matará, pero le tomará el triple recomponerla.

—¿Quince milenios?

—Siglos más, siglos menos. Pero sí.

—¿Y cómo lo supiste o por qué?

Vio al panda-dragón abrir y cerrar los labios varias veces, como buscando las palabras para responderle, pero no las encontró. Dio un paso hasta él y le colocó dos dedos en el entrecejo.

—Las palabras no bastarían para explicarlo —comentó, y luego introdujo parte de su Chi en Po.

Primero sintió frío y luego… luego estuvo a punto de llorar del torrente de emociones que lo embargó. Frente a sus ojos bailaron varias escenas. Seiryu siendo convertido en un mortal, un tigre azulado. Su desconcertado despertar en un bosque. La aparición de una tigresa blanca, hermosa como la nieve cayendo, ante él y su posterior atracción. Una familia de tigres acogiéndolo. El amor que surgía por aquella felina. La muerte de un tigre mayor. El beso que se dio con la tigresa y la sensación tan hermosa recorriéndole cada parte del cuerpo. La partida de ella hacia lo desconocido; y el atroz dolor de la destrucción de su cuerpo.

Po se tambaleó, agarrándose el pecho, aquel dolor de haberse separado de esa tigresa que hubo sentido Seiryu era desgarrador, tanto que unas lágrimas intentaron asomarse en sus ojos, no por el dolor en sí físico, sino el sentimental.

—Seiryu, ¿tú…?

—Con esa pelea que tuve contra las formas incompletas de las Sendas, por fin me di cuenta de qué manera poder destruir a Qilin —repuso, sin responder las obvias preguntas no musitadas que flotaban en el aire, en tensión—. Fue algo… inusual. Hermoso, podría decirse. Hermoso y destructivo a la vez. Aterrador y maravilloso.

—¿Acaso eso es el…?

—Sí, Po —asintió él, con una sonrisa retrospectiva—: el amor. Es tonto, pero aquella compleja emoción puede despertar un Chi que o te destruye, o te da una fuerza igualable a Qilin. Un despertar, por llamarlo de una forma. Es una joya.

Po quería enojarse, gritarle al dragón que si el amor era algo tan poderoso, ¿por qué le insistía en que desistiera de él? ¿Por qué se enfocaba en que dejara lo que sentía por Tigresa de lado?, mas no podía. Después de esos fugaces recuerdos no podía.

—Esa pelea me dejó ésta herida. —Le mostró el antebrazo—. Es fácilmente curable, pero me la dejo ahí, para no olvidar jamás esa época. Para no olvidarla… olvidarlos.

—¿Qué pasó después? —le preguntó, interesado, sintiendo compasión por el dragón.

—Ganamos, en lo que cabe —respondió—. Yo le di una protección a un panda, que fue el único que vivió para que siguiera a Ku… la siguiera y protegiera. Con el tiempo se encontraron y fundaron las Casas; un mecanismo para protegerla a ella, pero más que todo a lo que ella protegía. Y se aseguraron de que esa historia, nuestra historia y la de la lucha, pasara de generación en generación. Alterada, claro, no pensarás que todos tomarían bien que un dios les diera poder. Traería caos.

—¿Proteger qué? —quiso saber; aunque en el fondo lo sabía. Nada podía generar más dolor ante una separación de un ser amado si eso estaba presente. Es duro perder una familia.

—Mi hijo.

La frase quedó en el aire, ondulando sin más.

—Los dioses no necesitamos placeres carnales para dar vida —se excusó como si Po le reprochara; ladeó la mirada—. Si tenemos un vínculo fuerte, con un simple contacto el Chi nuestro puede viajar al receptor y concebir. ¿Lo comprendes, no?

—Esa cría —musitó Po, perplejo—. ¿Esa cría fue el primer Guerrero?

Seiryu asintió.

—Y los demás, al ver que un mortal podía manejar bien el Chi y tolerarlo, les dieron una milésima parte a un mortal al azar. Claro. —Frunció los labios—. Me hostigaron inquiriéndome cómo era que un mortal tenía mi Chi, pero fue Suzaku la que lo notó, ¿intuición femenina tal vez? Mas no me juzgó, solo analizó.

—Así pues, inició el linaje de los tigres azules —murmuró.

—Un linaje que por la dilución de sangre se va perdiendo. El Chi es como la sangre, mientras más lo mezclas con reactivos diluyentes, más se pierde. Llegará el momento en que dejen de nacer tigres azules.

—Lo siento.

—No. —Negó con una sonrisa—. No te disculpes. Es lo mejor. He visto a mi hijo, nietos, bisnietos… mi familia en sí, crecer y ser feliz. Eso es suficiente para mí.

—Ya veo.

—Como seguía —prosiguió, luego de un rato—, aquella experiencia me dio la clave para derrotar a Qilin, solo que fue incompleta. La forma de obtener un poder demencial para ponerle un alto a ese dios. Lamentablemente los dioses no podemos utilizarlo, porque no está en nuestras capacidades; los mortales, por otro lado…

Seiryu hizo un gesto con la pata y el lugar volvió a iluminarse, dejando ver la lucha de las Bestias contra Qilin. Éste estaba en ventaja contra los tres, y estaba a un movimiento de borrarlos, al mismo tiempo en que el cielo de ópalo tomaba una tonalidad negra, con un sol opaco. Un eclipse. De alguna manera supo que los mundos estaban convergiendo.

Y entonces apareció Seiryu, malherido y goteando icor y sangre mortal de varias partes. Tomó a Qilin del cuello con sus fauces y lo arrojó lejos. En el tiempo en que el dios se recuperaba, el dragón se volvió hacia los demás y murmuró algo, las demás Bestias estaban sorprendidas y agotadas, por lo que se aferraron con desesperación a lo que Seiryu les propuso.

Juntó las zarpas y tomó la forma de un tigre azulado, aquel que Po había visto en las fugaces imágenes, y los demás hicieron lo propio; Po reconoció el fénix que era Suzaku, la tortuga que era Genbu y aquel tigre que casi lo mató que era Byakko. Los cuatro llevaron las patas (y alas) a nivel del pecho y un brillo de cuatro colores, purpura, verde, rojo y azul, empezó a intercalarse.

Un rugido de Qilin cortó el ambiente, y cuando se lanzó a atacar, Seiryu alzó una pata y la bajó como una ordenanza, de la misma forma que un rey da un decreto, y Qilin tomó la forma que Po había visto cuando se le presentó. Asustado e impresionado, el león se lanzó a atacar.

— _¡Nirvana!_ —gritó Seiryu, fuerte y claro; y los cuatro Chi se unieron en uno e hicieron de ataduras; sellándole el movimiento, cubriéndole los ojos, tapándole la boca y restringiendo en su totalidad a Qilin.

Los cuatro volvieron a sus formas divinas y juntaron las patas, alas y zarpas, como si protegieran lo más delicado del mundo. El cielo se fragmentó, dejando ver un destino negro, vacío, solitario y ellos entraron.

De nuevo, el lugar quedó en oscuridad total.

—¿Y lo demás? —le preguntó.

—No es sencillo mostrarte esto, Po Ping —refunfuñó el dragón—. Solo lo hago con las partes esenciales. Para que comprendas. No mostraré más —dijo y el mundo pareció girar sobre sí mismo, llevándolos de nuevo a la dimensión de Seiryu.

Po, logrando recuperarse del vértigo y sentándose en el hielo de aquella tranquila dimensión, se quedó procesando lo que había visto y oído. En palabras sencillas, Qilin era un dios creador que ahora estaba ansiando destruir lo que hizo, pero fue detenido por los Guardianes y por las Bestias, respectivamente. Ahora, la pregunta era por qué le mostró eso, muy bien pudo contárselo y ya.

No había que ser un genio para averiguarlo, uniendo esas vistas con que el dios se le hubiera presentado le daban la respuesta: Qilin terminaría saliendo y era cuestión de ellos detenerlo.

—¿Va a salir, cierto? —le preguntó a su Bestia.

—Correcto.

—¿El que Byakko, Genbu y Suzaku descendieran al Mundo Mortal es parte de eso?

—Sí y no. —Bufó—. El Chi, lo de todos los Guerreros despiertos a la vez, es el causante de este desbalance, en parte; la otra es Qilin en su eterno intento por salir. Ambas cosas forzando las líneas dimensionales harían que por un lado hubiera un quiebre, he ahí el por qué cualquier mortal pudiera usar Chi así de simple. —Po recordó a Lei-Lei y los estudiantes del palacio que a la primera lo lograron—. Sus intenciones son evitar su renacimiento, pero sus métodos son el problema. Están olvidando las Leyes.

—¿Cuáles Leyes? —se interesó.

—Las Cuatro Leyes —respondió, levantando un dedo con cada una que nombraba—. La primera: «Cuando un Guerrero muere, otro debe nacer», lo que garantiza que siempre hayan Guerreros, activos o no. La segunda: «Siempre debe de existir el mismo número de Guerreros y Bestias», lo que mantiene el equilibrio. La tercera: «El equilibrio no debe alterarse ni por obra divina ni por obra mortal», lo que protege los cuatro Mundos. Y la cuarta: «Qilin nunca debe abandonar su encierro, de hacerlo, solo un _Samsari_ podrá devolverlo».

—¿Samsari? —se intrigó Po, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Alguien que ha alcanzado el Samsara.

—¿Cómo los Reinos?

—En efecto. —Seiryu se veía muy débil; había gastado demasiado poder en manifestar aquellas visiones—. Un estado de poder que asemeja el de Qilin, pero que solo se puede llegar con ciertos requisitos.

—¿Cuáles? —inquirió; si Qilin terminaría saliendo, había que detenerlo. Y debía proteger a Tigresa, por lo que no podía permitir que nada le pasara—. Dímelos.

—Son tres, simplemente —jadeó, y se tomó su tiempo para continuar después—, y son las que descubrí y mejoré gracias a ella. —Se miró la cicatriz del brazo con cierto cariño.

»Como de seguro notaste, el amor es un sentimiento poderoso y destructivo a la vez. Y sin embargo, es la clave para llegar al Samsara. Son tres requisitos, por decirlo de una forma, que hay que tener para poder activarlo. Los Tres Tesoros, los Tres Refugios o las Tres Joyas, como quieras llamarlo, son clave. _Sangha, Dharma_ y _Nirvana_.

—¿Qué se necesita para dominar las Tres Joyas? —Esa definición le gustaba más, el amor en sí era una joya.

—Dominar primero los Tres Límites. —Claro y corto. Po formó una perfecta «O» con los labios.

—Así que por eso tanto interés en que llegara al Tercer Límite. —Seiryu asintió; una fría corriente de aire sopló desde el sur del lugar, trayéndoles a ambos una renovación de energía—. Hubiera sido mejor que me lo dijeras antes.

—No. —Cerró los ojos y los abrió para dar más peso a sus palabras—. No hubiera sido posible; el abrir tus Puntos te ayudó a que tu percepción divina aumentara. Lo mismo pasó con la maestra y el león, aunque en menor medida. Además —agregó—, en ti hay algo que me interesa más.

—¿Qué?

—Posees Resonancia con la maestra —respondió, levantándose, caminando hasta el océano y dejándose caer; el agua chapoteó y le mojó el rostro a Po. Seiryu salió a flote, con calma, mirando el cielo y claramente con energías renovadas—. Eso será de gran ayuda para ambos.

—¿La maestra? —Ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué le dices así?

—Nunca me ha interesado saber los nombres de los mortales, mucho menos recordarlos. Pero ella… me recuerda a Kumiko. Son clavadas en la personalidad. Y lo he visto, porque la percibí a través de ti, sumado a la vez que te poseí.

—Ya. —Hablar de Tigresa le traía unas enormes ganas de verla, una enorme nostalgia—. Seiryu —agregó pasado un rato; el panda-dragón flotaba como un cachorro pequeño en un río—, ¿por qué en esas visiones no apareció el Dragón Imperial?

Él escupió un hilillo de agua.

—Wang es parte de mí —respondió, recuperando aquella calma sobrenatural—. Nació de mí. Era, mejor dicho. Luego de encerrar a Qilin mis emociones mortales aún seguían persistiendo, y me rogaban descender y visitarlo, hablar con Kumiko y conocerlo a mi hijo de frente; pero eso no es algo que un dios deba hacer. Lo nuestro fue fortuito, destino, no planeado, si lo hiciera de nuevo traería desbalance. Así que extirpé dichas emociones de mí y entonces ese Chi tomó la forma del Dragón Imperial.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro. —Bostezó—. No conoces a Wang, Po Ping, pero es, de nosotros cinco, el más… alejado de su divinidad. Curioso, meticuloso, emocional, no es un dios que tenga claro su papel, sino que se mueve según como la marea de sus intereses propios fluya. Por ejemplo, si a él le aburriera el león que es su Guerrero, hace rato lo hubiera matado.

—Vaya…

—Sin embargo, como Wang no es parte de los originales, sus Guerreros siempre terminan mal. Por lo general nuestros Guerreros tienen una vida plena, feliz, algo que aunque lo neguemos, anhelamos pero no tenemos; los de él… sufren. Siempre sufren. No he visto Guerrero alguno de Wang que hubiera sido feliz.

—Una última pregunta, Seiryu —comentó Po, rondándole por la mente qué tuvo que vivir Fai para ser como es.

—Dispara.

—Antes habías dicho «tu plano universal», ¿hay más de uno? —Pensó en las realidades que le había mostrado Qilin.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Hay más Seiryus por ahí?

—No exactamente —explicó—, cada plano posee sus propios dioses. En este, por ejemplo, somos nosotros. Hay algunos en los que se repiten, pero o esos dioses están muertos, o no existen. Por poner un ejemplo, aquí yo estoy vivo, pero puede que en otro plano universal, yo haya muerto, o no exista aún. ¿Comprendes?

—O sea que hay más dioses —aseveró.

—Miles. Solo ruega porque no entren a este plano.

—¿Pueden? —Po abrió mucho los ojos.

—Si se les da el permiso, sí. —Hubo una corta pausa—. Después de todo, ¿por qué crees que Qilin tenía el Reino Deva en su poder si solo existía él? Es, por lógica, una ventana con y para otros dioses.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿La escena final de Shui/Seiryu?

¿La explicación?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	19. XVIII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Oh, dioses, x/D Ni tanto, fue relativamente sencillo unir todo porque tenía una especie de hilo de sucesos ya creado o al menos definido antes de escribir el fic; después de esos unir los puntos en ciertas lugares (véase con la explicación) fue relativamente sencillo xd ¿A? Hum... Veremos si lo descifras, pero... una diosa que hace que el cielo se ponga rojo, como el sol, y comience por a, hay varias, ¿podrías dar con ella :v? Más que todo las mandó para matarlo y ya, pero como las mismas Sendas tienen consciencia (y por ende, personalidad), eso le jugó en contra xd De hecho, eso último no lo sé, sólo los nombré, pero tal vez se me de por darles nombre y aparición, ya sea como flashback, recuerdo o simplemente una mención, ¿quién sabe? xd Jajajaja, sí puedo :v Puedo y lo hice :v Además, si lo dejé así es porque dejo la ventanita abierta por si quisiera hacer aparecer más dioses :v. Gracias por leer.

 **joseph albert:** Gracias por tu review. No proporciones cósmicas como tal, pero sí, será una pelea muy reñida xd Ya la verás pronto xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Rayber The Lotus Flower:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya sacado una risa. Gracias por leer.

 **Reiko himura:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, para saber qué tuvo que pasar Fai para ser así, deberás seguir leyendo xd Pronto lo sabrás, muy pronto xd. Gracias por leer.

 **alex:** gracias por tu review. No te preocupes por eso, comentar no es obligatorio, aunque sí ayuda mucho porque me hace saber que les gusta y me alienta a seguir el fic xd Oh, muchas gracias porque pienses así, y bueno, sí, me gusta fundamentar las cosas en el fic para no sacarme powers ups de la manga a lo deus ex machina, sin explicación ni lógica cofcofvariosanimesquenonombrarécofcof :v Jajaja, alguien más que le gusta Fai, ¡genial! xD Espero que te siga gustando por el resto del fic xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Pues sí, ahora entiences el por qué del nombre, y con respecto al pasado de Fai... paciencia, pronto lo verás. Gracias por leer.

 **james:** gracias por tu review. No te preocupes por eso, comentar no es obligatorio, aunque sí ayuda mucho porque me hace saber que les gusta y me alienta a seguir el fic, wow, ¿enserio te lo leíste de un tirón? ¡Genial!, gracias xd Y con respecto al villano, ¿Fai?, nah, Fai es más del tipo "actúo si me conviene", mas no un villano, ¿o quizá sí? xD Veremos. Espero este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest :** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Recomendaciones:

Con el pov de Po: **"Fairyland"** de Yuki Kajiura

Con el de Tigresa: **"Toki Hanata Reshi Chikara"** de Takanashi Yasuharu.

* * *

 **XVIII**

Con un objetivo claro y conciso el cual seguir, el cual era detener a Qilin, más que todo por éste haber, cuando se le apareció, tácitamente amenazando a Tigresa como una forma de hacerle daño, la especie de entrenamiento de Po iba a pasos acelerados. Al inicio se propuso manejar el Tercer Límite como meta, pero dicho Límite tenía cosas que aún no comprendía del todo, como, por ejemplo, cuando una parte de su pata se volvió líquido.

En ese momento dio un grito de miedo que casi rasgaba la dimensión en la que se encontraba, mientras por primera vez oyó soltar a Seiryu una risa, muy baja, aunque risa a fin de cuentas.

—Veo que eres capaz de mutar en mi elemento —comentó Seiryu, interesado.

—¿Eso significa? —consiguió decir Po, agitando el brazo, el cual desde el codo hacia abajo era agua suspendida en una especie de forma de su pata normal, asustado.

—Pues eso: puedes metamorfosearte en agua… creo. —El panda-dragón estaba tumbado en el hielo, mirando la luna azul marina, casi negra, captando de soslayo los movimientos de Po—. ¿Estuviste pensando en algo? Por lo general, cuando yo me vuelvo en estado líquido, algo que muy pocas veces hago, es con una emoción fuerte. Serenidad, en mi caso.

—Estaba pensando en volver a ver a Ti —reconoció, evocando la imagen de la felina; si le ayudó a superar el dolor de la apertura de los Puntos, tal vez, pensó, podría ayudarle a manejar mejor el Chi del Tercer Límite—. ¿Ella es mi emoción para… —Ondeó la pata semisólida-semiacuática— esto?

—Más que emoción yo diría que motivación.

—Ya. Tigresa es mi motivación para seguir, eso no es nada nuevo. ¡Ahora ayúdame!

—Concéntrate —bostezó—. Si te centras en tu forma anterior podrás recuperarla.

Asintió Po, cerrándose los ojos, evocando la imagen de su pata normal. Sólida. No sintió el cambio, más bien, para extraño y surrealista que aquello pareciera, tenía el mismo sentido del tacto con la pata vuelta agua que cuando estaba en estado sólido. Por ese motivo abría los ojos cada pocos segundos para constatar cómo estaba. Le tomó un largo rato volver a tener su brazo como estuvo siempre, sin embargo, aquel cambio le dio, ahora que estaba normal, mucha curiosidad. ¿Hasta qué punto podría lograr eso?

¿Sólo unas partes del cuerpo? ¿Totalmente?

—Seiryu —preguntó—, ¿qué tanto se puede usar ese estado líquido y para qué sirve?

—Siendo tú —respondió éste, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y apoyándose hacia atrás en una pata, extendiendo la otra en un claro gesto enfatizando sus palabras— dudo que mucho. Es decir, si para mí, un dios, es un poco complicado ir y volver de esa forma, si tú lo hicieras por completo dudo que sobrevivieras. Lo más seguro sería que lo limitaras a tus brazos, y en cuestión de su utilidad… —Se encogió del hombro que tenía el brazo libre—. Eso lo decides tú.

—¿Yo? —Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

—Claro —asintió el dragón—; tus topes te los pones tú. El agua es vida, Po Ping, pero así como la da, la puede quitar. Existen muchas maneras de utilizar el agua como simple elemento: agua muy caliente causa gran daño; si la enfrías lo suficiente y la congelas, son buenas armas; si la evaporas y la manejas podrías usar un ataque de área; si la presurizas incluso logra cortar. Ahora, si a esas propiedades le agregas mi Chi puedes, como ya sabes hacer, curar, o incluso… —Movió los dedos de la pata y varios hilos de agua emergieron del océano y lo ataron de pies y patas, ascendiendo como serpientes hasta su cuello— inmovilizar. Inclusive, si quieres ir más lejos, podrías sellar.

Las ataduras acuáticas se disolvieron mojándole el pelaje o cayendo en el hielo, encharcándose. Seiryu se volvió a tumbar en el suelo, llevó sus patas a la nuca, apoyando la cabeza en las mismas y cerró los ojos. Po sabía que no estaba dormido, sumado al hecho de que no sabía si los seres divinos echaban una siesta o no; sin embargo, aquella posición le dejaba en claro que no intervendría en nada, que se resolviera por sí mismo.

Así pues, el Guerrero Dragón se propuso a tratar de controlar aquella habilidad. Estaba animado, porque dudaba que dominar el Chi de su Bestia por completo fuera más difícil que aprender la Llave Dactilar Wuxi por sí solo.

Mientras lo hacía, tratando de canalizar su Chi de alguna manera para poder volver a aquel estado líquido, una duda le llegó a la mente.

—Seiryu —lo llamó; él movió una oreja en señal de respuesta, sin abrir los ojos—, ¿qué es la Resonancia en sí? Digo, recuerdo que cuando Fai en el Palacio lo explicó, me quedé un poco en el aire. No comprendí del todo.

—Porque no lo supo explicar —respondió Seiryu; Po iba a preguntar cómo lo sabía, y entonces se acordó de que el mismo dragón le había dicho que podía saber cosas a través de él—. La Resonancia no es algo que se explique fácilmente, Po Ping, tienes que ir a la raíz del Chi, las diferentes composiciones que surgieron por la unión de los Reinos para poder entender, y tal vez predecir, la Resonancia.

»Algo que es muy complejo para mí. Hay muchas combinaciones, la tuya por ejemplo, tiene muchos aspectos del Reino Humano, como también del Asura, el Animal y el Preta. Es decir, tus sentimientos siempre se anteponen a tus decisiones y te ayudan a crecer, proteges a los que estimas sin importar los riesgos, tomas los mismos sin pensar y, en un sentido más literal, el Preta sería por tu hambre.

—Ajá —asintió, sin comprender—, pero ¿cómo funciona?

—Simple, la Resonancia es, por decirlo de una forma simple, una misma esencia separada. Claro, no es la misma exactamente, pero son tan parecidas que coinciden en puntos clave, de ahí viene la Resonancia. Y como un bono de la misma, a nivel espiritual, el mejoramiento de uno afectará al otro.

—¿O sea… —Po entrecerró los ojos atando cabos— que Tigresa puede despertar el Tercer Límite?

—Puede no. Lo tiene activo.

—Pero…

—Tú lo abriste, y ella como resuena contigo, lo tiene abierto también. —Seiryu bostezó—. Desconozco a la perfección qué efectos tiene, pero uno de los que he visto hacía siglos, es el daño compartido: si a ella la hieren, tú puedes cambiar los roles, obteniendo tú esa herida y viceversa. Claro, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto de corazón a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo lo haría? —preguntó, ansioso.

—Ni idea. —Suspiró y, acostado, se giró, dándole la espalda—. Averígualo.

Cuando la pequeña conversación terminó, Po quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, con el ligero viento que procedía del choque entre las cascadas sin inicio contra el océano y generaban aquella espuma a los lejos. Alzó la vista al cielo al mismo tiempo que suspiraba, pensando en cómo dominar su nuevo poder a la perfección, o lo mejor posible, y volver al Mundo Mortal.

Quería ver a todos los del Palacio de Jade, a sus padres, a sus amigos.

Pero sobre todo quería volver a verla a ella.

* * *

El sol matutino le impactó en los ojos como una embestida, quitándole el sueño y haciéndola despertarse y desperezarse. Para Tigresa no había problemas en despertar de improvisto, puesto que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el palacio y Shifu los despertaba a la salida del sol para ir a entrenar, su sueño no era profundo. Tenía ese sueño ligero de los soldados en batalla, donde descuidarse era igual que morir.

Se puso de pie del lecho donde se tumbaron la noche pasada, unas simples hojas acomodadas a modo de cama para no tener que sentir el implacable suelo, y miró el cielo; el sol comenzaba a alzarse por el horizonte, no debían ser más de las siete de la mañana. Buscó a Fai por la zona, encontrándolo en la rama de un árbol, durmiendo como el felino que era.

Lo llamó con tranquilidad y éste abrió los ojos, fijándola. No hubo necesidad de palabras, Fai bajó del árbol y aterrizó con una silenciosa gracia frente a ella, para luego con un gesto de la cabeza, empezar a avanzar.

En los días entre la pelea que hubo en la Muralla y estos, la situación estuvo muy tensa, porque cada tanto, casi como algo ceremonial, aparecían bandidos que querían despojarlos de lo que irónicamente no tenían, o algún malviviente que los reconocía e intentaba matarlos para obtener fama y renombre. Cabe destacar que ninguno obtuvo su cometido, lo que sí era que ambos no disponían de mucho tiempo para descansar, porque o estaban andando, o luchando, o con los sentidos alertas.

Sin embargo, pese a todo lo que ese viaje supuso, estaban a muy poco de su destino. Según las indicaciones del león, la Casa de los Tigres se encontraba cruzando aquel sendero entre dos montañas; el dilema estaba que cruzarlo no era fácil puesto que dicho canal era un nido de serpientes: maleantes de todas las calañas, o incluso guardianes de la Casa podrían atacarlos.

Iniciaron su travesía y una vez llegaron al canal, Fai entró en el Primer Estado sin siquiera realizar los pasos de la maestría del Chi.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó, tratando de que no se le notara la sorpresa en la voz.

—Nombrándolo, ¿no oíste? —soltó de malas pulgas, moviendo las orejas de un lado a otro—. Si tienes tiempo para notar eso, enfócate en que no nos ataquen.

Tigresa gruñó algo ininteligible y no volvió a entablar conversación con el león. Al caminar su mente evocó los últimos vestigios de los extraños sueños que había tenido. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, hace días, en el último, se enteró de que dicho tigre azulado era Seiryu, la Bestia Divina de Po.

El día siguiente se estuvo cuestionando más a fondo por qué tuvo aquellos sueños, es decir, eran memorias, ¿Seiryu por voluntad propia le envió dichos recuerdos o por alguna razón, sin decisión del dragón, éstas vinieron a ella? Fuera como fuese, aquellos sueños le ayudaron en gran medida.

No tenía al cien por cien controlados sus emociones ni debates internos, pero gracias a esos sueños sí pudo tener en claro algo: podía entender con todo su ser lo que significaba amar a un animal. La fascinación que eso conllevaba, el ver a ese animal y hacerlo perfecto a los ojos propios aunque tenga mil y un fallas, querer protegerlo con la vida, hacerlo sonreír y nunca verlo triste. Y además, sobre todo, el dolor inmenso y desgarrador que conllevaba separarse de ese animal, verlo sufrir o derramar lágrimas.

Ahora comprendía a Po y el que la quisiera, a pesar de su carácter tan serio, su forma de ser y su físico. Tigresa era consciente de que no era la hembra más hermosa del Valle, había visto algunas forasteras e incluso algunas pandas que tenían lo suyo, una belleza o lograda a base de aquellos polvos de colores, o una de nacimiento. Ella… Bueno, ella tenía Kung Fu.

La cuestión era cuando se preguntaba si sentía lo mismo por Po. Tenía claro, clarísimo, que era un cariño mucho más fuerte y grande que el que tenía por los Furiosos o Lei-Lei, pero no podía acertar a decir que era amor. No daría un veredicto hasta que volviera a verlo, oírlo, y constatar que lo que le dijo el señor Ping era cierto.

Un pequeño ruido alertó a ambos, un quebrar de una rama en el suelo. Fai la miró y ella le devolvió el gesto con un asentimiento, no estaban solos. Se fueron acercando poco a poco el uno a la otra, hasta que quedaron espalda contra espalda, cuidándose mutuamente la retaguardia.

Tigresa alzó la guardia, expectante, percibiendo muy suave cómo el aire a su alrededor se hacía más fino: Fai estaba a punto de entrar en el segundo estado.

Y entonces el ataque vino de todos lados.

Una docena de animales, ataviados con gruesas capas negras que le impedían a Tigresa identificar por lo menos su especie, se lanzaron a atacarlos. Más allá de la frialdad con la que ambos reaccionaron, sin casi inmutarse, lo que le sorprendió a ella fue, en primera, cómo había pasado el que tantos animales los hubieran emboscado. Y en segunda, ¿cómo dichos animales, que se notaba por su forma eran robustos y por sus movimientos, guerreros entrenados, no haber hecho ruido alguno?

—Fai —le llamó, alzando las patas en un claro gesto de rendición.

—Lo sé —gruñó él a modo de respuesta, imitándola.

Los animales, ante esta acción, se mostraron más tranquilos; los rayos del sol que se colaban entre los apretujados árboles del camino entre las dos montañas, le dibujaban líneas y formas amorfas en las capas. Se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que uno de ellos, el que estaba más cerca de ella, se levantó la capucha.

Tigresa contuvo una expresión de sorpresa: aquel animal, por ende los demás, eran tigres. Como ella. El corazón empezó a latirle más rápido por la ansiedad y las miles de preguntas que comenzaron a inundarle la mente, sin embargo, antes de siquiera abrir los labios, las garras de aquel tigre se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, mirándola de forma perdida.

—Es ella —musitó el tigre, con una voz opaca, oscura, con el indiscutible deje de un animal a quien le han dado una orden de encontrar un objetivo. Comprendiendo que la querían a ella por alguna razón, alzó más las patas, chocándolas un poco con las de Fai.

Aquel gesto era el indicativo de que actuara; sintió cómo muy despacio, los dedos del león de forma incómoda le rodeaban las muñecas y una vez sujetas, las apretaba con fuerza antes del siguiente movimiento. Tigresa miró una última vez al tigre antes de ser catapultada hacia el cielo, siendo arrojada por Fai, ante las atónitas miradas de los demás felinos, cuyas capuchas cayeron al verla ascender.

En tierra, ella pudo ver cómo Fai entraba en el segundo estado, generando una corriente de viento a su alrededor; con un gesto de arrasar, con ambas patas, media docena de los tigres fueron despedidos hacia los árboles. Sintiendo el inicial vacío en el estómago, de cuando alcanzaba el punto máximo de altura y empezaba a caer, la maestra se enderezó en al aire, uniendo las patas para dar un Golpe de Fuego certero a un animal, o en dado caso, al suelo, generando una pequeña onda expansiva de fuego.

—Si tan solo pudiera entrar en el _Anitya_ —murmuró mientras caía.

Acto seguido, sintió aquel latigazo de poder en la nuca, bajándole por la espalda, un calor en el pecho que se abarcaba hasta la punta de sus dedos. Sin poder creer lo que pasaba, y alegrándose por ello también, veía con muda atención, mientras caía, cómo su pelaje, hasta el nivel de los codos, cambiaba de su naranja normal a un rojo que asemejaba la sangre.

«Resuelve tus problemas internos —le había dicho Suzaku—. No volveré a concederte mi poder si no resuelves tus problemas.» Se confundió un poco, porque no los tenía resueltos del todo, sólo había encontrado un equilibrio entre éstos. Sonrió por completo; no importaba. Tenía su Chi divino de vuelta, era lo importante.

Concentró su energía en sus patas, que comenzaron a brillar más fuerte cada vez, de un rojo que asemejaba el sol moribundo de los atardeceres; iba a gritarle a Fai que se quitara de allí para poder soltar el Chi y ver qué ocurría con los tigres, tal vez se calcinaran, tal vez quedaran inconscientes, no lo sabía. Pero lo averiguaría. Sin embargo, un golpe la frenó de lleno.

Más bien, un golpe de presión de aire. Al principio pensó que Fai frenó su descenso de tal manera para evitar que le impactara, mas le bastó con mirar de reojo hacia abajo para darse cuenta de que no fue él.

Otro golpe, justo en la mandíbula, tan fuerte que la hizo quedar horizontal en el aire.

Un tercero en la espalda, que le sacó un rugido, elevándola unos centímetros.

Un cuarto en el estómago, dejándola sin aire. Por fin vio a su atacante y al hacerlo se desconcertó: era un tigre, uno que estaba suspendido tranquilamente en el aire, sobre ella, era… era como si tuviera las habilidades de Fai. Molesta, lanzó una llamarada de sus patas, la cual le consumió mucha energía y la dejó muy débil. «Mal momento para dejarme llevar por el enojo, ahora que estoy desacostumbrada a este poder.»

Por la presión que la mediana llamarada ejercía en el aire, la capucha del tigre cayó hacia atrás, desvelando un rostro curtido de cicatrices, parecía un tronco mal tallado, y una venda que le cubría los ojos.

El tigre estiró ambas patas hacia el fuego, con los dedos y palmas abiertas, y la paró de lleno, entonces Tigresa supo que aquel tigre no era normal. El fuego se dobló y giró sobre sí mismo, siendo literalmente comido por el tigre, que una vez lo engulló por completo, se pasó una pata por los labios y atacó.

Fue casi como un destello. Muy rápido. Tigresa no pudo defenderse del ataque, sólo pudo ver impotente cómo aquel tigre, igual que Fai, reunía el viento alrededor de su pata, que luego recubrió con fuego, _su_ fuego, y se precipitó hacia ella, con una torva sonrisa.

El dolor de aquella pata con ese filo de aire y fuego atravesándole la piel no fue tan fuerte comparado con el dolor que le siguió, fue como si de la pata de ese tigre saliera un rayo que le entumiera la piel y sobrecargara los nervios. Gritó de dolor con todas sus fuerzas por primera vez en su vida, viendo cómo él sacaba su pata, seguida de un rastro de sangre que se perdía en el aire.

—¡Fénix! —escuchó que Fai gritaba.

Tigresa no tenía ni la fuerza ni la capacidad para siquiera girar la cabeza, sólo tenía un enorme adormecimiento que estaba arrancándole la consciencia. Observó al tigre descender de nuevo hacia ella, y ser detenido súbitamente por un destello azulado.

El viento le pitaba en los oídos como el susurro de otro mundo, alentándola a abandonar, y cuando pensó iba a estrellarse contra el suelo y morir, unos brazos la tomaron.

Abrió los labios para intentar hablar.

—No lo hagas —gruñó, agitado; era Fai—. No te vayas a morir, puedes resistir esto. No es tan difícil. —¿Qué no lo era? ¿Por qué no se dejaba él apuñalar a ver si «no era tan difícil»?—. Créeme, ya lo he vivido.

Intentó decir algo más, pero la sangre en su boca se lo impidió, y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿La escena con Po?

¿La de Tigresa?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	20. XIX

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Cierto, no todo es acción y explicaciones, hay que bajar el ánimo un capítulo para retomar con fuerza xD Bueno, sí, está siendo un elemento muy OP porque, bueno, es agua :v El agua ya tiene muchas formas maleables y usos y al aplicarlos aquí se hace bien OP xD No, serenidad y seriedad no son lo mismo, o al menos así no lo veo yo; es decir, serenidad para mí sería no inmutarse ante problemas y analizarlos, seriedad pues... ser serio :v Y sí, influye un poquito su forma xD Con lo de los Estados, podrán hacerlo los tres, o sea, mencioné que su percepción divina cambió un poco por haber presenciado la verdadera forma de Genbu y gracias a ello, pueden con sólo nombrarlo, lograr el Estado xd Oh, sobre eso, pronto, muy pronto lo verás y cuando los reúna será ldkfjlsjfds. Lo juro. Pues sí, se lo comió; tenía hambre, pobre tigre :v. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. La Resonancia servirá, ya lo verás muy pronto xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex:** gracias por tu review. Más sobre los tigres lo sabrás en el capítulo siguiente a este, probablemente, en este tendrás a Fai. Y pues, sí, el rey de los Deux es Yu-Gi-Oh sin duda xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Leila:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste, y aún más que te hayas leído la historia en tan poco tiempo. La comedia no es necesaria, en este fic quedaría muy descolocada, es decir, teniendo el ritmo que tiene, meter una escena buscando sacar risas tiraría por el piso toda la tensión que estoy armando. Jajaja, tranquila, no lo estás, el 90% de mis lectores adoran a Fai; curioso porque lo cree para que les chocara xD. Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Me costó entender tu comentario, tuve que darle varias leídas. Bueno, sí, Po podrá dominar el Límite pronto y dentro de poco sabrás más de él. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Que Fai le tenga rencor al tigre que atacó a Tigresa no lo hago por la rivalidad de tigres y leones que hay en el tiempo, rivalidad que no sé por qué existe, si ambos son de diferentes hábitats. . Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes el capítulo, disfrútalo. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 3:** gracias por tu review. Por completo, por completo, bueno, veremos si lo logra. Ding, ding, ding, con ese comentario; ese tigre tiene mucho que ver en eso. Dioses, al fin además de Byakko que alguien logra ver lo obvio; gracias por notarlo :D Pronto sabrás de Po, paciencia, joven saltamontes xD. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Recomendaciones:

Con el pov de Fai antes de que se marche: **"Hatred"** de Takanashi Yasuharu

Con el de Fai cuando recuerda: **"Brothers"** de Michiru Oshima.

Con el Pov de Fai cuando habla con Wang: **"Ritual"** de Takanashi Yasuharu.

* * *

 **XIX**

Vio la figura del tigre ser propulsada al suelo por una patada que se vio tranquila, como si no hubiera esfuerzo impreso en la misma, casi burlona, y estrellarse contra el suelo. Los tigres cercanos se quedaron inmóviles, viendo la escena. Fai empezó a respirar cada vez más rápido, agitado, sin poder decidir si dejar a Tigresa en el sitio y arriesgarse a que muriera (si es que el agujero en el estómago no la terminaba matando), o ir y matar a aquel tigre.

No debía pensarlo.

El tigre.

No volvería a tener una oportunidad así nunca más.

El collar en su cuello le pesó como si en lugar del dije tuviera una bala de cañón.

Bajó y colocó a Tigresa en el suelo, inconsciente, concentró su Chi a su alrededor e hizo una especie de barrera para ella, impidiendo que los demás tigres la capturaran o mataran, sea cual sea la razón que tengan para ello.

Unió las palmas a nivel del pecho y murmuró con voz ansiosa:

— _¡Duhkha!_

Esta vez, porque no estaba entrando a la fuerza (al menos no por completo) el Chi y el viento a su alrededor comenzaron a amoldarse a su cuerpo, en una especie de atuendo, sólo que no tenía el control suficiente de tal cantidad de poder como para lograr darle forma definida. «No importa, con esto bastará.» Rugió con una intensidad atronadora y con un impulso, se elevó.

Solidificó aire en sus patas al mismo tiempo en que el tigre enemigo se elevó en el aire, sin reparar en el león, y creó sus cuchillos cuerno de ciervo. Flexionó un brazo para dar un golpe, ocasionando que un pequeño tornado naciera de su muñeca y le envolviera la extremidad; el tigre volvió la cabeza hacia él, con aquella venda cubriendo sus ojos.

Aquellos malditos ojos.

Éste levantó una pata con la palma hacia él, como si le pidiera que se detuviera, pero Fai sabía iba a frenar su ataque. Concentró casi toda su energía en su brazo. «Detén esto, bastardo.» Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera conectar el golpe, la figura que había interceptado al tigre lo paró en seco, con una palmada al pecho a modo de reprimenda, causando de alguna manera que se fuera a estrellar contra el piso, anulándole el Tercer Estado.

Adolorido, el Guerrero Dragón Imperial alzó la mirada, maquinando qué podía ser aquel animal. Esa manera de golpearlo, tocándolo apenas, sólo podía ser de un tipoen específico… Se quedó mirándolo detenidamente. Vestía un hábito como el de los demás tigres, aunque más gastado y decolorado, se movía muy errático y destilaba un suave brillo azul. Casi, casi se parecía al Dragón. Caía, por lo que no flotaba en el aire.

Cuando tocó suelo lo hizo a su lado, encorvándose un poco.

—Tómala y protégela —dijo, con una voz adolorida, gastada.

Fai, furibundo, se acercó a él y lo tomó por la capucha, bajándola; no iba a aceptar órdenes de un perfecto desconocido. Al hacerlo, notó entonces que aquel animal también era un tigre, con la peculiar diferencia que su pelaje era de un azul tenue.

—Eres de la Rama Azul —musitó sorprendido; conocía aquella división de la Casa de los Tigres por su hermano, pero nunca los había visto. Este tigre azul tenía una muy peculiar presencia, algo en él causaba que no pudiera apartar la vista. Era mayor, tal vez llegando a la vejez, con unos ojos claros que emanaba experiencia y sapiencia, a la vez que dureza, mas las líneas expresivas en las comisuras de los labios anulaban tanta gravedad—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Toma a la felina y protégela —le ordenó, frunciendo el ceño—, o yo te haré hacerlo, ¿quedó claro? —Cerró los ojos y contuvo una expresión de dolor, no obstante, las líneas de expresión en su frente se superpusieron a su pelaje—. Ella es el objetivo.

—¿Por qué? —gruñó.

—Ten. —Le arrojó una cantimplora—. Cuando te de la señal, espárcela en el suelo —le indicó, ignorando su pregunta.

Fai iba a replicar y decirle a aquel viejo que se las apañara solo, pero Tigresa, quien estaba en la débil barrera de viento cerca, no tenía dicho tiempo. Gruñó hastiado de ese circo y se encaminó hacia la felina, la cargó en sus brazos, cuidando de hacerlo en una posición para que la herida en su estómago no sangrara más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Viejo desgraciado, ¡él quería matar a aquel tigre, no cuidar a la Fénix!

Pudo ver a duras penas cómo el tigre azul unió la punta de sus dedos, y todo su cuerpo brilló más fuerte de aquel azul que asemejaba el cobalto del océano.

— _¡Ira azul!_ —murmuró, con un jadeo—. _¡Shinto: mar!_

Fue un destello, o al menos así pudo definirlo el león, porque el tigre azul flexionó las rodillas y saltó en línea recta hacia el tigre en el cielo, suspendido en el aire. Éste intentó golpearlo usando los ataques de aire que Fai conocía muy bien, pero el felino azul lo esquivó y, con una gracia insúltate, le dio una pequeña palmada en el pecho, con la pata abierta. El efecto fue inmediato: un brillo delicado y azul surgió del pecho de éste y lo mandó a perderse en el horizonte. El viejo se volvió hacia él y empezó a descender apresuradamente; la forma en que lo miró era clara: «abre la cantimplora.»

No entendía qué tenía que ver la cantimplora en eso, pero acató; la abrió y derramó su contenido, simple agua, en el suelo, generando un charco un poco más amplio que su contorno. El tigre aterrizó al frente, tambaleándose y escupiendo un poco de sangre, y lo tomó a él por el brazo, apretándole con una fuerza increíble para su edad o estado.

Y sin más, como si fuera lo más común del mundo, el tigre cerró los ojos y el suelo dejó de existir.

La sorpresa del evento dejó paso al impacto de no poder respirar estando donde estaban. Agua. Estaban bajo el agua. ¿Pero cómo demonios llegaron allí? Gruesos hilos de sangre ascendían y se diluían en el agua. Buscó con la mirada al tigre, sin hallarlo. «Aire.» Unas pequeñas burbujas salían de su hocico, aunque nada comparadas a las enormes que salían de los labios de Tigresa. Debía salir de allí o morirían ahogados.

Alzó la cabeza y vio una débil luz, ondulante, perezosa; comenzó a nadar hacia allí con gran fuerza, hasta que su cabeza rompió la superficie, aspirando gratificante oxígeno.

Entornó los ojos por la luz de una vela que le cegó, una vez acostumbrado oteó el lugar. Era una especie de habitación amplia, de madera, con un estanque casi del doble de la envergadura del león en el centro. Un _tatami_ hacía de cama y un improvisado fogón terminaban de darle la decoración al sitio. Cerca del tatami, apretándose el pecho, el tigre azul tenía los ojos cerrados y por la mandíbula le escurría sangre.

—Tráela —dijo, con un susurro agotado; se llevó la pata a los labios y tosió, tiñéndosela de rojo—. Ponla aquí, debo curarla.

Sin salir del leve aturdimiento sobre cómo llegó de aquel sendero a esa habitación, Fai avanzó y la colocó sobre el tatami, que empezó a mancharse de rojo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, viendo cómo, sin pedírselo, el tigre anciano colocó sus patas en la herida de Tigresa y de éstas empezó a emanar un suave Chi entre azul y dorado.

El aludido volvió la mirada y sus ojos claros, ahora dejaban ver una vida de cansancio y constantes huídas. Fai se sintió identificado con él.

—El último líder de la Rama Azul de la Casa de los Tigres —se presentó, y sonrió con pesadez—: Ru.

—¿Último? —se inquietó. No podía ser el último, tener un «último» en una Casa quería decir que dicha Rama está por disolverse—. ¿Y los demás tigres qué?

—Guerrero Dragón Imperial —respondió, conciliador—, yo soy el último de mi Rama, y la Casa en sí, ya murió. Baja la guardia, por favor, sé que eres el Dragón Imperial porque hace años, cuando el Emperador visitó la Casa, pude observarte.

—Explícate —le ordenó.

—¿Conoces a Girei?

—¿Girei?

—El tigre que hirió a la maestra.

Fai apretó los puños por instinto, clavándose las garras. Lo conocía, claro que lo conocía, y se aseguraría de matarlo, así le costara la vida. Si tan sólo hubiera muerto aquella vez, esto no estaría pasando. Asintió.

—Él y su hermano fueron quienes empezaron a corromper la Casa —le indicó Ru—. Es algo largo de explicar, y que ahora ya no importa. —Suspiró—. Ellos consiguieron dominar todas las Ramas e iniciaron una cacería en contra de los desertores.

—¿Ella lo es? —Apuntó a Tigresa, quien parecía tener mejor aspecto. «¿Qué está haciendo exactamente este tigre?»

Ru no respondió, o al menos hacer un gesto para negar o confirmar. Él conocía esas faltas de expresiones: no podía hablar del tema, o no era él con quien debía hablarlo.

Volviendo en sí, el león se encaminó hacia la puerta de aquella habitación; no podía enfrentar a Girei en su estado, el Tercer Estado no lo dominaba por completo, por lo que una prolongada pelea lo terminaría matando antes de siquiera darle el golpe definitivo al tigre. Pero tampoco podía pelear con él así sin más, como un simple maestro, sabía que ese estilo no funcionaba con… seres como él. Así pues, su única alternativa era ir a por los Rollos Imperiales, ahí debería haber alguno que le sirviera de ayuda.

Sopesó cuánto tiempo le llevaría viajar al Palacio Imperial en ida y vuelta, no más de un día, máximo. No podía abrir un portal hasta el Palacio porque, para bien o para mal, su Chi estaba últimamente muy inestable, desde que Genbu hubo usado aquella forma tan colosal. Tal vez, supuso, se deba a aquella percepción mejorada lo que interfería en la creación de los mismos. Usar tanto tiempo el Segundo Estado lo agotaría en sobremanera, pero era lo que debía hacerse.

No podía dudar.

—Volveré en un día, tigre —le comunicó—. Si para ese tiempo la Fénix no ha despertado, me iré sin ella. Si eso pasa, dile que mis objetivos han cambiado, que se las apañe para entrar a su Casa.

Salió de la improvisada casa oculta entre una maleza que la ocultaba haciéndola parecer parte de la misma, o una piedra de la montaña. Murmuró el Segundo Estado y de un pisotón salió disparado hacia el Palacio Imperial, le esperaba un largo viaje.

* * *

A las pocas horas, cuando el sol estaba en su cúspide, las fuerzas empezaron a escasearle, la visión comenzó a ponérsele borrosa y sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más fuertes y pesadas. No obstante, no menguó; continuó, superponiéndose al dolor que estar en ese estado le causaba.

Lo valía.

Lo valía cada momento; debía conseguir su venganza.

Debía limpiar sus memorias.

Sin quererlo, los recuerdos de su larga, y a sus ojos tortuosa vida, le llegaron. Siempre había sufrido, no sabía por qué razón, pero en todo lo que llevaba de vida, todo lo que una vez llegó a amar o apreciar, terminaba pereciendo. Muchas veces llegó a pensar que cargaba encima una maldición que le ocasionaba aquello.

Su madre hubo muerto a sus siete años, cuando unos ladrones despiadados atacaron su pueblo, por poco no la contó, pero fue gracias a su madre, quien les sirvió de pantalla a él y a su hermana para que pudieran escapar, que sobrevivieron. Obviamente, como el crío que era, se había rehusado a dejarla, por lo que su hermana tuvo que cargarlo como un cachorro, del cuello, y correr en cuatro patas hasta que pudieron estar a salvo. Ya después pudo llorar, siendo consolado por ella.

Desde ese momento les tocó vivir los dos solos, con un estilo de vida nómada, adaptándose al pueblo de turno que visitaban. Ambos desarrollaron habilidades importantes para mantenerse vivos; su hermana, como la mayor, era la fuerza del dúo, mientras él se encargaba de la parte de negocios. Yuga era una leona con un pelaje tan rubio que rozaba lo blanco, unos ojos verdes y en general, un aspecto atractivo, pero con una actitud que difería por completo, huraña y borde, seca y ruda. Por más que tuviera ese carácter, algo que sabía era seguro, es que ella saldría en su defensa y él por ella sin pensárselo dos veces.

Morirían por el otro.

Cuando lo conocieron Fai tenía quince años. Se especializaban en la manipulación de animales mediante un trato que garantizaba serles de ayuda a largo plazo; plazo de tres meses en los cuales ellos abandonaban el pueblo con las ganancias al mes y así se ahorraban una disputa. Aquel día Fai recordaba que hacía un frío bestial, faltaba poco para el invierno, y aunque fuera a iniciar una estación cruel y despiadada, el trato que ambos estaban por hacer era el mejor de sus vidas.

Consistía en, términos simples, un canjeo de quinientas monedas de oro junto a un método de conquista para que su parte interesada, un rinoceronte, pudiera atacar, derrotar y tomar posesión del grupo de ladrones del pueblo contiguo. Plan que, Fai ideó, no daría resultado porque no le daría los datos completos, sumado a que lo que le dijera, se lo terminaría vendiendo al líder maleante del otro pueblo. De esa forma terminarían destruyéndose ambas facciones.

Esa noche se ataviaron con unos abrigos que consiguieron a bajo precio y cruzaron las calles de aquel pueblo, sin embargo, algo inquietaba a ambos leones que tenían esa sensación en la nuca de cuando alguien los seguía o los interceptaría. Y así fue, ya que cuando tenían que cruzar un callejón, un animal les bloqueó el paso.

Animal que desprendía un aura que hacía que sus sentidos gritaran su huída, peligro. Yuga se hubo adelantado, protegiéndolo, alzando dos cuchillos cuernos de ciervo en sus patas. Fue entonces cuando un haz de luz lunar, blanquecina como la muerte, iluminó al sujeto, sorprendiendo a ambos. Se trataba de un lobo, un lobo que tiempo después Fai sabría era un año menor que él, de un pelaje marrón oscuro, como caoba, y unos ojos amarillos oro.

Su apariencia tan joven no era lo que les transmitía aquella sensación, sino más bien su aspecto; la expresión fría y calculadora, con un deje zorruno en sus muecas, burlón, dejaban claramente que no era un animal de subestimar. La forma en que sus ojos parecían calar hondo al león y, claro está, la espada Hsu que sostenía en su pata derecha, como si de un simple ornamento se tratase.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Yuga, su hermana, sin ceder un ápice de terreno. Fai, por otro lado, estaba temeroso, porque aquella presencia aplastante y esquiva que se colaba por todos lados, le dejaban en claro que no podría escapar, mucho menos luchar.

El lobo se llevó una pata a la espalda y arrojó ante ellos un cuerno de rinoceronte burdamente rebanado, tanto que aún conservaba algunos trozos de rojiza y babosa carne en sus bordes, seguido de un saco tintineante de monedas de oro. Sonrió, viéndolos.

—Seré claro. —La voz que salió de sus labios era calma, serena, y ridículamente plana; como un soldado que ha perdido las emociones animales—. Los conozco, los he seguido. Me representan un beneficio, por lo que quiero unirme a ustedes. —La mirada con los parpados caídos se relajó un poco, cuando una sonrisa confiada se le dibujó, colocándose la espada en el hombro, cuya vaina brilló de forma amenazante—. Queda claro que no pueden rehusarse.

Así, pues, su inclusión a ellos fue a filo de espada.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, el lobo no era un animal comunicativo si la situación no lo ameritaba, siempre solitario cuando les tocaba descansar y se desaparecía el día entero, volviendo en la noche. Era como un fantasma… uno que si descuidaban o hacían enojar podría terminar matándolos. No expresaba sus emociones, ni lo que le aquejaba; nada. Estaba muerto por dentro. Lo único que en el año que había transcurrido logró saber era su nombre: Zhang.

Los tres hacían un equipo peculiar ya que el lobo trazaba planes de huída y ataque si la situación lo ameritaba, tenía hielo en lugar de sangre; Fai lograba manipular animales para convencerlos de hacer cosas que no les darían un beneficio y Yuga era el factor ataque de ambos.

Y eso era otra cosa en la que ese extraño trío se complementaba; Zhang era especialista en atacar en silencio, pero débil en largos ratos. Yuga, por otro lado, tenía una resistencia como un toro y no parecía haber algo que la hiciera retroceder. Lo que sí, era que tenía problemas cuando la superaban en gran número.

Con estos factores en sus cualidades, los tres empezaron a pulirse poco a poco, para protegerse los unos a los otros. Yuga comenzó a trabajar su resistencia mientras que Fai, haciendo astucia con el lobo, le pidió que lo entrenara. Aprendió mucho de él durante las sesiones, además del verdadero temperamento del animal.

Un demonio en cuerpo de lobo era la descripción perfecta que podía darle a Zhang. El entrenamiento para obtener resistencia consistía en correr en círculos una distancia de como mínimo cuatro kilómetros unas diez veces; «¿Por qué diez?, ¡mejor quince!», decía. Luego de eso comenzó el muscular, que era más tortuoso aún, porque cuando llegaron a otro pueblo, Zhang compró unas telas resistentes y unos pesos de metal, gruesos; los ató a sus muñecas y tobillos con las telas y lo hacía pasar horas y horas golpeando el aire.

—Cuando alcances la musculatura óptima —le había dicho, hacía cuatro meses—, comenzarás con el de fuerza y dolor.

Entonces supo que tal vez, solo tal vez, aquel lobo disfrutaba haciéndolo sufrir. El de fuerza fue, cómo no, golpeando cosas; iniciando con árboles, para luego practicar con Zhang mismo. Y ahí inició el del dolor, porque su maestro no se medía en la potencia de los golpes, solo los daba, cayeran donde cayeran.

Fue un calvario, pero valió la pena, porque cuando hacía guardia una noche particularmente húmeda, logró repeler el saqueo que dos linces intentaron hacer. Dos golpes a cada uno y cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Poco después salió Zhang, silencioso como una sombra, sosteniendo su espada Hsu en una pata y con la otra en el mango de esta, preparado para sacarla de la vaina.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, más calmado, al ver los linces en el suelo—. ¿Ladrones?

—Sí —asintió Fai, jadeando; al hacerlo la melena se movió un poco—; nada difícil.

Zhang arqueó una ceja.

—Difícil sí fue. —En esos meses de entrenamiento, había entablado una especie de amistad con el lobo, y con ella había obtenido datos importantes, como, por ejemplo y más importante, que era hijo de un lobo perteneciente a la Casa Imperial.

Por ende, aprendió dos cosas: que la Casa Imperial no se componía solo por leones, sino más bien por los que el Emperador quisiera, sea la especie que fuera; y segundo, que el padre de Zhang en una excursión hubo violado a su madre. Razón por la cual éste estaba fortaleciéndose para un día matarlo.

Cuando vio el destello plateado de la hoja de la espada saliendo de la vaina y a Zhang acercándose a los inconscientes ladrones, Fai se alarmó.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

—Matarlos —respondió sin más; volvió la mirada. Fai tragó grueso, había visto esos ojos amarillos durante ese año, pero siempre parecían pertenecer a un animal completamente distinto en esos momentos, cuando mataría a otro animal; la luz de la luna sobre su pelaje marrón le confería el aura de la parca—. Sabes tan bien como yo que si lo dejamos vivos podrían dar nuestra posición.

Él se quedó ahí, como una estatua, esperando su respuesta; no lo hizo. El león ladeó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, alejándose; maldijo su oído felino por permitirle escuchar el momento justo cuando el filo de la espada les cortaba el cuello a los linces.

Lejos de aquella zona, sentado en un tronco caído, se pasó una pata por la melena. Él quería ser fuerte, pero no podía tener aquella sangre fría que Zhang.

—Debes madurar, Fai —dijo Zhang, a su espalda.

El joven león alzó la vista y vio a su compañero sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano, como un cuervo, mirando la luna con anhelo y libertad.

—No podré matar como tú lo haces —le respondió—; tengo principios.

—Principios que abandonarás tarde o temprano. —Lo decía con la calma de quien sabía lo que hablaba—. Mírame. ¿Crees que yo fui así siempre? Desde los cinco años llevo velando por mi vida. No es algo que decides, solo te pasa y punto. Perderás esos principios, perderás los lazos y quedarás siendo un cascarón. Ahí, y sólo ahí, podrás sobrevivir sin problemas.

—Dices tú. Mi deseo de ser fuerte se volvió lo principal, pero si eso significa que debo ser un desalmado como tú, tendré que dejarlo. No quiero un futuro vacío.

—¿Futuro? —preguntó, entre curioso, irónico y bromista—. El futuro lo único que trae son nuevas heridas, cicatrices. Niégamelo. Dime que el futuro no te hirió y a Yuga con tu madre; o que no me dejó otra alternativa de hacerme lo que soy, si no hubiera hecho que la mía se matara.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando mates a tu padre? —le soltó, molesto. Le irritaba que ese mocoso le quisiera dar lecciones—. Quedarás vacío.

—Obtendré mi cometido, simple. —Se bajó y caminó hasta él, quedando frente a frente. Una vez cerca, alzó la espada, sosteniéndola en horizontal—. ¿Qué haré después? ¿Qué crees? Me podría meter en el Ejército Imperial, o volverme un asesino a sueldo; solo sé matar, Fai, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

—Una familia, como lo que aspira Yuga —indicó, tentativo.

Zhang soltó una seca risa.

—¿Yo? No te ofendas, pero los animales como yo no tenemos familia. Se nos rechaza en todos lados, se nos exilia, se nos mata. Yo no tengo sueños ilusos como tu hermana. Ella lo tiene fácil, es una hembra, alguien la desposará y listo. ¿Pero tú o yo? —Un silencio pesado se empezó a extender—. Soy realista, eso es a lo que puedo aspirar. Nunca me rebajaría a ser un simple granjero.

El silencio se acentuó aún más. Era cierto. Si Yuga terminaba desposándose por alguien, sea quien sea, no podría seguirla. Ella formaría su familia. Aparte. Entonces tendría que vagar solo para no incomodarla.

—Respóndeme, Fai: ¿a qué aspiras tú?

Suspiró.

—No lo sé —respondió al rato—. No tengo nada claro.

—Te acordarás de mi cuando el destino te obligue a ser como yo.

—¿Con una máscara estoica? —preguntó, irónico—. Me rehúso.

Zhang suspiró, sentándose en el mismo tronco, clavando la vaina de la espada en el suelo.

—No es estoicismo, es fuerza —respondió—. Lo he visto muchas veces. Llegará el día en que tu cielo se tiña de carmesí y el dolor te de un impulso que te haga fuerte. Tarde o temprano el tiempo te quita lo que más te importa, de una forma o de otra.

—¿Cómo lo superaste? —le preguntó, recordando cómo perdió a su madre, quien los protegió a ambos, a él y a Yuga—. La muerte de tu madre, digo.

—No lo hice. —Un suspiro, lento, corto y con tantas emociones contenidas que dejaron sin pensamientos al león, al tiempo en que Zhang sacaba su collar de zafiro con una campanilla, paseándolo entre sus dedos. Le había dicho, hacía tiempo, que dicho collar era de su madre, y la flor tenía un significado para quien se la entregaba, mas no qué—. Sólo mitigué el dolor al tener un objetivo, y con eso pude mantener el cuerpo firme, mirando al frente. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo único que te mantiene ahora es tu venganza, ¿no? —quiso saber—. Matar a tu padre. —Zhang asintió—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? —preguntó de improvisto—. Dudo que adoptaras el de tu padre luego de… —Dejó la frase en el aire para no tocar ese tema.

Su compañero menor frunció un poco el seño, nostálgico.

—Zhang Xia; pero como mi madre murió, solo Zhang. ¿El tuyo?

—Fai Fa y Yuga Fa. Ahora solo Fai.

—¿Te pusieron el mismo nombre de tu madre? —rió.

—Es por el significado, imbécil —repuso, dándole un golpe en el hombro—. Fa es «comienzo» y Fai «inicio»; así como Yuga es «amabilidad».

—El de tu hermana es irónico —comentó—, tomando en cuenta cómo es. ¿«El principio inicial» y «la amabilidad inicial»? —Bufó.

—Puedo decir lo mismo, ¿«la flexibilidad del amanecer»?

—¿Qué culpa tengo que el nombre de mi madre signifique «amanecer»? —Zhang se levantó y escaló el árbol cercano, llegando a los frutos del mismo; instantes después un proyectil aterrizó en su pecho, lastimándolo: un durazno. Lo tomó y le dio un mordisco—. Vete a dormir, yo haré guardia.

—No tengo sueño —mintió; no quería volver al refugio, prefería estar allí, sintiendo el viento en su pelaje.

—Una pregunta, Fai —dijo Zhang, aterrizando con la gracia de un felino en el tronco caído; se sentó, tomó su espada y con la misma cortó trozos de su durazno—; ¿eres consciente de que esa bondad que tienes con los enemigos es una debilidad?

Luego de masticar un trozo y tragar, el león lo miró.

—No lo digas como si no tuvieras una —replicó—; todos tienen debilidades. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Siendo la primera vez que lo veía sonreír como un animal normal, Zhang respondió, acompañado con un soplo de viento fuerte.

—Descúbrela. —Mordió su durazno—. Si te he enseñado bien, no te será difícil.

En lo que a Fai respectaba aquel estilo de vida, aunque nómada por seguridad de los tres, era cómodo. Se había apegado tanto a ellos que imaginarse de otro modo le era imposible.

Entonces, él apareció y le quitó todo.

A sus veinte años, mientras cerraban un negocio en un pueblo, él se apareció y los atacó sin mediar palabra alguna.

Tenía la muerte al frente: en forma de tigre. Eso le sorprendió al inicio porque en toda su vida, que llevaba viajando, no había divisado muchos tigres; eran una Casa muy misteriosa. Era robusto, y como única vestimenta tenía unos pantalones negros holgados y rasgados; con un pelaje tan naranja que rozaba el rojo y un detalle que llamaba la atención era que el tigre tenía los ojos cerrados. Desde que comenzaron a pelear, no los había abierto.

Le dolía el pecho, las costillas ahí donde de un corte profundo manaba sangre, debilitándole, el rostro, donde tenía, sin dudas, un incisivo roto, sumado a las magulladuras de los golpes en su cuerpo, le hacían sentirse pesado, y a punto de desplomarse.

Respirar ardía y molestaba por la sangre en su nariz, pero no iba a morir. Se rehusaba a hacerlo en ese momento.

Miró a sus dos compañeros. Yuga, su hermana, estaba a punto de desplomarse, su pelaje estaba cubierto de polvo, tierra, sudor y sangre, quitándole aquel brillo casi blanco y sus ojos verdes se movían frenéticamente buscando alguna ruta de escape. Estaba en su límite, lo sabía sin necesidad de ver el ligero temblor de sus patas, sosteniendo sus cuchillos.

Zhang, a su lado, estaba un poco peor que Yuga. El lobo presentaba un corte importante en su pata derecha, por lo que sostenía su espada Hsu con su izquierda, la dominante. Manchas de sangre en todo su ropaje y una expresión de angustia; analítico como era, pero angustiado.

Fai, por otro lado, sostenía sus cuchillos cuerno de ciervo, agotado, conteniendo el dolor y ardor del corte en el costado derecho.

Pintaba mal, mas no iba a huir. No volvería a dejar que otros le salvaran la vida; sería él quien los salvara ahora.

El tigre se abalanzó sobre Zhang, tan rápido que era increíble que pudiera hacerlo con tanto músculo; el lobo pudo apenas llevarse la espada a la boca y morder la vaina para poder sacar el sable. El choque del acero contra las garras resonó como una campanada, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

—¡Zhang! —exclamaron ambos, Fai y Yuga.

Ésta se lanzó a atacar al mismo tiempo en que el cuerpo del joven lobo caía con estrépito en el suelo por la fuerza del golpe del tigre; los cuchillos de la leona brillaron con el sol del mediodía que les impactó y el tigre se volvió hacia ella, dándole la espalda a Fai. Él aprovecho esa brecha de tiempo para acercarse trastabillando hacia Zhang y lo ayudó a levantarse.

El lobo escupió un poco de sangre y con la pata sana se apretó el pecho, soltando su espada.

—Debemos escapar —murmuró, viéndolo a los ojos.

—Lo sé —contestó Fai, con el corazón latiéndole en las sienes, la adrenalina estaba a tope—. ¿Cómo?, es la cuestión.

—Óyeme bien. —Lo tomó del cuello del kimono—. Les daré tiempo, escapen entretanto.

—¡No vamos a dejarte! —exclamó él, viendo cómo su hermana se batía a duras penas con el tigre—. Eres como familia después de estos años.

—No te estoy preguntando, Fai Fa. —El león inspiro profundo, no le gustaba que le llamaran así, porque le hacían recordar a su madre—. Lo harán y punto. —Jadeó; el mapa de venas en sus ojos se hacían cada vez más rojo, ¿qué clase dolor estaba soportando?—. Ayúdame a ponerme de pie —le pidió—; necesito hacer unos pasos de algo que he estado practicando.

—Bien —asintió, apretando sus cuchillos cuernos de ciervos.

Se quedó mudo cuando vio que Zhang hizo unos pasos extraños, movía los brazos como trazando un círculo, para después unirlos a nivel del pecho, aunque le sorprendió fue el hecho de que un brillo intermitente y débil, color dorado, comenzó a emanar de él. Parecía una luciérnaga moribunda.

En ese instante, como una polilla atraída por la luz, el tigre giró la cabeza y se enfocó en ellos, aún sin abrir los ojos; de un salto atacó. No supo cómo o cuando, sólo que fue consciente de que se interpuso entre él y Zhang. El tigre atacó dando un puñetazo que Fai recibió con los brazos alzados en equis, a modo de escudo, y el impacto lo aturdió. Un segundo en el estómago lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo, desenfocándole la visión.

Patosamente intentó ponerse de pie, pero no podía ni respirar, le había sacado el aire. El tigre se acercaba hacia Zhang, quien fijaba los ojos en el enemigo, mientras tenía aquel brillo dorado; sin miedo a morir. Y de improvisto, Yuga apareció y frenó el golpe con los cuchillos, dando un gruñido adolorido. El tigre giró la cabeza hacia ella, alzó la pata libre y abrió los ojos.

Yuga cayó de rodillas ante él, indefensa, temblando como una cachorra recién nacida.

No podía verle los ojos a su enemigo y por ello no podía comprender la reacción de miedo irracional que tuvo su hermana. Lo que sí entendió, como una daga que se le hubiera clavado en el pecho y extraído el corazón, fue aquella mirada que le dio a Fai.

Clara. Simple. Contundente.

«Huye.»

Zhang lo asió por un hombro y le dio un pequeño golpe en la parte trasera de las rodillas, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás; lo aseguró por la cintura, y flexionó las rodillas.

El lobo se impulsó a gran velocidad con las patas traseras brillando de un dorado intermitente, a veces estaba y a veces no, y se propulsó a correr.

Fue entonces cuando vio con una macabra lentitud, cómo el tigre clavaba su pata en el pecho de Yuga, arrancándole la vida.

Y fue allí, que sintió algo destruirse dentro de sí, dejando ver una esencia que siempre estuvo en él. No llegaron muy lejos, porque inmediatamente después de que soltara el cuerpo de Yuga, el tigre, veloz como una flecha, los interceptó con una tacleada.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo, Fai gruñendo y Zhang dando un rugido de dolor que cortó el ambiente. El tigre comenzó a caminar con una insultante tranquilidad hacia él, con la firmeza de un verdugo, limpiándose la sangre de la pata. El león apretó los puños, tendido en el suelo, con los ojos escociéndole de dolor y enojo.

Con una suavidad cariñosa, percibió de alguna forma el aire que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. El tigre también notó esto, flexionó las rodillas y se propulsó hacia él, con los brazos abiertos en toda su envergadura, como si fuera a dar unos zarpazos que lo matarían.

Y entonces abrió los ojos.

Fue como si le hubieran succionado de un tirón las ganas de luchar, el calor, la valentía, y le hubieran dejado un inmenso miedo y sumisión. El tigre tenía unos ojos que no eran normales: esclerótica dorada e iris negro como carbón. Fai se preguntó contra qué estaban peleando.

Zhang gritó algo que no alcanzó a oír, aunque sí percibió el terror en su voz; poniéndose de pie, lanzó su espada, que giró suspendida en el aire, y le cortó la carrera al tigre. Luego éste flexionó hacia atrás un brazo, juntando sus dedos como su fueran la punta de una lanza y reanudó su carga.

El resto pasó con una enorme lentitud: Zhang lanzó unas espinas metálicas a los pies del tigre, frenándole un poco la corrida al clavárselas cuando pisaba; llegó con Fai y lo abrazó con tal fervor que le clavó las zarpas en la espalda, sirviendo de escudo, protegiéndole. Aquel sonido se le grabó a fuego en el alma. El sonido de la pata del tigre atravesándole la espalda a Zhang y saliendo por su pecho, clavándosele a su vez en el pectoral derecho, el sonido de la escupida de sangre con un gruñido de sorpresa y dolor, y las últimas palabras del lobo.

Zhang se movió como pudo, y acercó sus labios a su oído.

—Toma el collar, Fai. —Jadeó muy despacio—. Quisiera que... —Luego su cuerpo se relajó y no se movió más.

El mundo en sí parecía haberse detenido; las nubes dejaron de moverse, el aire de soplar, el sol de brillar, todo se sumergió en un aura de parálisis total. Lo único que oía era un suave soplido y el golpeteo constante de su corazón, en las sienes, en el pecho, en la punta de sus dedos.

Entonces vino el enojo. Un enojo potente, animal, gutural, algo grabado en el fondo de su esencia misma. Aquella ira sin consciencia era como un ente que lo abrazara o acorralara como una serpiente muy extensa, casi amable, pero con el indudable sentimiento de matar a aquel animal.

Esa ira no era parte de Fai, lo sabía. Había algo más allí, un sentimiento acumulado que superaban el dolor propio, el perder a Zhang, a Yuga y a su madre; algo con siglos de haberse acumulado y esperado el momento de salir. No eran sus emociones, pero las aceptaba de buena gana.

Sólo pudo definirlo como un destello. Todo pasó tan rápido que si hubiera parpadeado se lo habría perdido. Rugió, con dolor, ignorando la sensación de aún tener la pata del tigre, que atravesaba el cadáver de Zhang recostado contra él, en su propia carne, sintiendo como si su cuerpo fuera tirado de todas las direcciones a la vez, al tiempo que la sangre, caliente y roja, le mojaba el pelaje.

Una pared de aire, circular, los envolvió, haciendo que el tigre por primera vez mostrara unas facciones de preocupación. El viento hacía un sonido de succión cuando con la única idea en mente de matarlo, se envolvió alrededor de una de sus patas.

Fue instintivo, con la pata libre le tomó la que lo atravesaba para no dejarlo escapar, y en la que se arremolinaba el viento, formando una especie de espada o punta de lanza, se la enterró en el centro del pecho. Varias gotas de sangre, negras como la brea, le salpicaron el rostro a Fai, y el tigre en lugar de sorprenderse, sonrió, abriendo la boca y aspirando fuerte; parte del aire cercano se dobló y fue engullido por el tigre, quien luego de haberse hartado, se pasó el dorso de la pata por los labios, de la misma forma que un ebrio lo haría con su bebida.

Fai se sintió mareado y la vista se le oscurecía a entretiempos, acercó su pata al cuello de Zhang y apretó con todas sus fuerzas el collar de campanilla que éste tenía. Luego, para bien o para mal, cayó en la inconsciencia.

El resto de su vida se mantuvo ante la duda de si aquel tigre había muerto o no, porque aquella herida era inequívocamente mortal, sin embargo, sabía que eso no era algo normal después de todo, era un demonio en piel de tigre.

Cinco años después, se presentó ante el Emperador, haciéndose pasar por su hijo, sabiendo que la forma en la que hubo reaccionado contra el tigre fue porque él era el Guerrero Dragón Imperial y dicho título le serviría para cumplir un objetivo, el de Zhang.

En ese período de tiempo, comprendió que todo lo que Zhang le había dicho sobre cómo terminaría, era cierto. El dolor lo había hecho fuerte, había aprendido solo cómo luchar, protegerse y más importante, a ser estoico.

La pelea contra el tigre le dejó una cicatriz en el pecho que parecía una telaraña, por la violenta forma en que lo atacó, aún así, las verdaderas cicatrices no estaban en su piel, sino en su personalidad. Había adquirido aquella frialdad que en su tiempo le parecían demoníacas de Zhang, comprendiendo así que la única forma de mantenerse mirando al frente, con un objetivo, su objetivo, confirmar la muerte del tigre, era de esa manera.

—Dices que quieres servirme, león —dijo el Emperador; un león entrado en años, con algunas canas salpicándole la melena y de mirada dura.

—Sí, mi señor —respondió, con la vista gacha—. Mi madre, quien fue una de vuestras concubinas y quien permitisteis volviera a su pueblo natal para dar a luz, me pidió que una vez ella muriese, viniera y le sirviese. —Su tono era tranquilo, solemne, había que ser muy astuto para detectar la mentira—. Por esa razón estoy aquí, para serviros. Por ello, y por mi deber sagrado.

—¿Cuál sería ese?

Fai alzó la vista, sereno, fijando sus ojos oscuros con los azules del Emperador, mirando de soslayo el lobo de pelaje grisáceo que hacía de guardia al mismo. Un gruñido subió por su garganta, pero logró hacerlo bajar de nuevo. Aquel animal era clavado a Zhang.

—Mi deber como Guerrero Dragón Imperial. —«Y matar al lobo a su lado», pensó, sintiendo cómo el collar de una campanilla de zafiro que le reposaba en el pecho, le pesaba como plomo.

Luego de sus palabras, un silencio ceremonial se asentó en la habitación decorada.

—Demuéstralo —ordenó el Emperador, más serio que antes.

Fai se puso de pie, realizó los pasos de la Maestría del Chi y con el pensamiento le ordenó al viento a girar un poco, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se viese pero no como para causar un estrago. Aquella demostración consumía sus fuerzas con rapidez, puesto que aunque pudiera controlar un poco su Chi divino, no tenía mucha resistencia para el mismo.

Aquella incursión al Palacio Imperial apelando a que lo aceptaran en su Casa era más para aprender y matar después al padre de Zhang, que para servirle al Emperador; aunque para bien o para mal, ambas cosas estaban relacionadas.

—Tu nombre —requirió el león.

—Fai Zhang.

—Bienvenido a la Casa Imperial, Fai Zhang —decretó el Emperador—. Está en tu elección si adoptar mi nombre o quedarte solo con Fai.

—Será Fai, mi señor, no soy digno de llevar vuestro nombre. —Jamás sería llamado FaiXuing, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. El haber adoptado el nombre de Zhang, más allá por cumplir su deseo, era por una cuestión de respeto y estima.

—Bienvenido entonces, mi Dragón Imperial.

Un ventarrón improvisto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad; el sol imponente le chocó en los ojos, cegándolo por un momento, cuando se hubo recuperado, parpadeó enfocando la masa de aire que se ondulaba, doblaba, giraba y metamorfoseaba en un lobo muy parecido a Zhang.

Fai ni se inmuto, pues sabía que su compañero y maestro estaba muerto, no podía ser ese animal. Eso se confirmó cuando dicho lobo, que flotaba en el aire igual que él, lo fijó con una mirada más de condolencia que de superioridad.

—Gracias, Fai Fa —dijo el animal. Reconoció aquella voz, esa cadencia, la había oído muchas veces dentro de su cabeza.

El Guerrero Dragón Imperial alzó una pata y concentró los vientos en la misma, apuntándole.

—No te atrevas a usar ese nombre conmigo, Dragón Imperial —le amenazó. El pecho le dolía al respirar por el cansancio y la exigencia que el Segundo Estado le aplicaba a su cuerpo por tanto tiempo de uso; sumado a que recordar esas cosas aboyó un poco su estoica armadura.

—Es el que te pusieron, ¿no es cierto? —Aquellos ojos intensamente grises y con un minúsculo tornado como pupila, le daban repulsión—. El que tu madre te colocó.

—¡Ella murió! —rugió—. Y no permitiré que de tu maldita boca salga una mención de ella. Ni de Yuga, ni de Zhang, ni de mi hermano.

—El Emperador no era tu hermano, lo sabes.

—No debe ser de sangre para serlo. —Sonrió con superioridad, exteriorizando el cansancio—. Claro, dudo que un dios como tú lo sepa. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Agradecerte —respondió, con sinceridad; chasqueó los dedos y su Segundo Estado se disipó. Ambos, por obra del dragón-lobo, descendieron con gracia hacia el suelo—. Por fin pude ver tu vida antes de que despertaras mi poder, Fai Fa… Lo siento, quería decir Fai Zhang.

»Mis Guerreros siempre han sufrido, pero tú, mortal, has llevado una carga peor.

Apoyándose contra un árbol al trastabillar, jadeando, respondió.

—¿Y qué te importa eso a ti, eh? —soltó.

—Mucho, considerado que tenemos un enemigo en común.

—¿Girei? —El Dragón Imperial asintió.

—Aquel tigre no es un tigre realmente, es una bestia que tiene un nombre y un propósito, cuya forma es robada; dudo que lo hayas oído, aunque me consta que en los Rollos Imperiales está, después de todo los maestros que dicha Casa obtuvieron sus conocimientos por otras Casas de animales, una red de información de tantos decenios, que concentra gran sapiencia del mundo. Y sobre todo, del Mundo Divino. ¿Llegaste alguna vez a ver los Rollos del Emperador?

—¿Los ocho rollos?—Estaba intrigado, es verdad que intentó muchas veces, durante su estadía en el Palacio Imperial, intentar acceder a dichos conocimientos, pero eran explícitamente propiedad del Emperador de turno, por lo que sólo él podía leerlos—. No.

—En cada uno de ellos se documenta a los ocho esbirros de un peligro mayor, Fai Zhang —comentó—. Uno de los cuales es Girei en cuestión. ¿Tienes conocimientos de los Reinos del Samsara? —preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño, perdiendo aquella mirada compadecida y adoptando una muy seria.

—Un poco —jadeó; los conocía de nombre, mas no por completo, no eran un tema que le interesara mucho.

—Él es producto de una energía de los mismos, del Reino de los Hambrientos: Preta.

Lo que menos quería ahora era una explicación que no le interesaría, quería llegar al Palacio lo antes posible.

—Abstente de palabrerías, Dragón Imperial —le cortó, enderezándose y preparado para irse de nuevo—. No tengo tiempo para eso. No me interesa ser parte de un jueguito orquestado por dioses ni nada por el estilo, lo único que me mantiene en pie es mi necesidad, mi anhelo, de matar a aquel tigre. A Girei.

—Con tu poder actual no lo lograrás —dijo, tajante—. Eso lo sabes.

—Por algo voy al Palacio, ¿no te parece? Si sabes sumar uno más uno, te darás cuenta de que lo hago porque voy a por los Rollos.

—Los Rollos lo debilitarán, mas no lo matarán. —El dragón-lobo hizo una floritura en el aire y éste se condensó en una silla ornamentada, muy parecida al Trono Imperial.

—Ya veré cómo hago —gruñó.

Antes de que partiera, el dragón habló.

—Yo puedo darte poder.

Fai, interesado a su pesar, ladeó un poco el rostro, viéndolo de soslayo.

—Un poder que está en el nivel de matarlo, sin duda. —Se miró las zarpas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo—. Sin embargo, uno muy peligroso.

—No me interesa.

—¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que el matar a Yuga, a tu madre y a Zhang, fue una consecuencia de una orden que le dieron? —Una sonrisa viperina se le dibujó en los labios, como un rictus—. ¿No creerás, Fai Zhang, que tú, portador de mi Chi y por consiguiente Guerrero Dragón Imperial, no atraería el interés de un dios. Más aún cuando son mis Guerreros los que tienden a atrofiarle las movidas a sus Sendas.

»Es sencillo, mortal, acepta y tendrás poder. Tanto para matar a Girei como para hacer frente a quien lo comanda.

Eso añadía un giro de tuerca a sus planes, pero no lo dudó. Si era para poder cumplir su venganza, vendería el alma a quien fuera; y en este caso, para su mala suerte, debía ser un dios.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó, con aplomo.

El dragón giró el dedo índice de su pata tres veces, como un director de orquesta, y el aire se endureció, en algo que instantes después le arrojó al león. Fai lo atrapó al vuelo, dándose cuenta de que era un pequeño anillo de cobre, sencillo.

—Como tú no puedes abrir el Tercer Límite al no ser un Guerrero de una Bestia Divina pura, como lo son los Cuatro Grandes, este anillo te dará una cantidad de poder igual al panda y la tigresa. —Fai lo miraba con atención—. Póntelo y gíralo una vez para controlar el Tercer Estado, gíralo dos veces para doblar ese poder… gíralo tres veces y se destruirá, sellando a quien desees.

—¿Ya está? —quiso saber, con saña—. ¿Solo así?

El dragón-lobo se encogió de hombros en su trono.

—Está el pequeño detalle de que consumirá tu esencia vital cada que lo uses, y mientras más tiempo dures con sus efectos, más pronto te visitará la muerte. Detallitos, solamente.

—Un anillo de un solo sello —gruñó, colocándoselo—, no me sirve de mucho.

Su Bestia sonrió con macabra diversión.

—¿Yo dije que eso fuera todo? —Alzó la pata y, horizontalmente, apareció una espada Hsu, como la de Zhang hacía tantos años; con una vaina negra como la noche y mango plateado, coronada por un pequeño rubí—. Esta espada está hecha de todas las almas de mis Guerreros, Fai Zhang, y sólo ellos la pueden usar a su máxima capacidad. Contiene, como podrás notar una vez la uses, todo el poder de éstos en ella. Es muy poderosa, pero consume el alma de quien la use a largo plazo.

Fai se acercó hasta el dragón y tomó la espada, con un gesto de superioridad. Le irritaba de sobremanera tener que estar recibiendo ayuda de un ser divino, uno de los que casualmente tenía pensado matar, no obstante, podía hacer una excepción porque ambos, para bien o para mal, tenían un objetivo en común: la muerte de Girei.

—Sin embargo, para usar su máxima capacidad, existe una condición.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó.

El dragón-lobo sonrió, y sus ojos refulgieron con un brillo malévolo, relamiéndose los labios, deleitándose de su reacción cuando escuchó lo que pedía la espada a cambio de su máximo uso.

Fai se quedó de piedra, mirando la espada. ¿Debía hacerlo para poder tener poder?

Suspiró.

Lo haría.

Sus principios y valores habían muerto cuando murió Fai Fa hacía diez años, ahora Fai Zhang era todo lo que era, y él no se tocaría el corazón para hacer lo que le pedía.

—Muy bien —dijo, apretando aún más la vaina.

—Perfecto —sonrió el lobo, y el aura de divinidad del dragón salía por los poros de aquella forma animal—. Has sido inteligente, Fai Zhang, y eso para mí, es una gran cualidad. Wang aprecia la inteligencia y como premio te enviaré de nuevo con la Guerrera de Suzaku. No te preocupes —añadió cuando iba a replicar—, los Rollos necesarios aparecerán contigo.

Así pues, el Dragón Imperial chasqueó los dedos, generando un portal bajo sus pies por el que Fai cayó para un segundo después, aterrizar de bruces contra el suelo, frente a la cabaña de Ru camuflada por los árboles.

A su lado apareció una bolsa de viaje que, al abrirla, contenía varios Rollos Imperiales; guardó allí la espada y se la colgó al hombro, mirando detenidamente el anillo.

Inspiró profundo y entró a la cabaña, topándose con una Tigresa que lo miró con los ojos de quien sin duda había tenido una revelación, y el ceño fruncido, de quien le han insultado el orgullo y busca limpiar su honor.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	21. XX

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Exactamente, cómo pesan los años, tú lo debes de saber lksjdflsdfdsf. Con respecto a esa pregunta, la respondo en este capítulo. ¿Así cómo? xd Bueno, no puedo negar que acertaste con la comparación con Zhang jajaja xD Dw, por esa razón no he colocado mucho el nombre completo de Fai, para que cuando apareciera Zhang quedaran como "ohhhh". Con respecto a las Sendas, lo sabrás en este capítulo xD Jajaja, pues, con la espada de Fai, lo sabrás en el siguiente cap, donde pienso poner una escena con Wang y cierto dios que no ha aparecido después de la última vez *guiño*; y sí, piensas bien, porque habrá una explicación con los Rollos, que aunque corta para no hacerla larga (dah), tendrá su importancia. Oh dioses, descifraste lo del máximo poder, bien, bien ahí carajo xD Y con respecto a las preguntas, poco a poco las iré desvelando, dw xd . Gracias por leer.

 **joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Paciencia, pero sí, habrá un Fai vs Girei xD Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. ¿Por qué lastimó a Tigresa?, bueno, en el cap anterior especifiqué que era una Senda, ¿no? ¿Qué más? Y aquí sabrás otra razón. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. ¿Realmente creías que Fai, como lo coloqué, diría la verdad en las cosas? Mintió por ello, de ahí que las reglas de etiquetas sea para despistar xd Y con respecto a Wang, pues ya especifiqué que él nació de las emociones de Seiryu, y las emociones son tanto buenas, como malas, ambiguas; según como vaya la marea. Por consiguiente, Wang es así xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Leila:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias por pensar que Fai es un personaje completo, me esforcé mucho en ello, aunque faltan cosas para que sepas todo sobre Fai, detalles, más que todo. Pero lo principal ya lo coloqué. Bueno, veremos si Fai logra sobrevivir, sólo lo sabrás si sigues leyendo; y sí, se viene una charla que ayudará. Gracias por leer.

 **Camila:** gracias por tu review. lskjdlasdasdjsad, gracias, y ámalo más xD Sé que quieres xD Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

 **reiko himura:** gracias por tu review. Oh, sin duda que esa pelea estará, aunque falta para ello. Pronto se vendrá lo shido. Sólo hay que tener paciencia xD. Gracias por leer.

 **alex:** gracias por tu review. Ciertamente, para ser así no se debió tener una maravilla de pasado, sin embargo, hay personas que son así sin motivo aparente, sólo lo son y ya xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. En este capítulo me explayo sobre la Casa de los Tigres. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Ahí difiero, porque no puede enfrentarte a un enemigo siendo opuesto a él. Para ganar y superar debes conocer, saber y ser como a quien vas a derrotar, de esa forma puedes predecirlo. "Se necesitan malos, para detener a los más malos", es decir, que debes convertirte en quien buscas destruir para poder hacerlo; ya si quedarte en ese sitio o volver a quién eras, es decisión de cada quien. De ahí el porqué Fai está haciendo lo que hace; ganar ante cualquier precio. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 3:** gracias por tu review. Lo mismo del comentario de arriba. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Recomendaciones:

Con el pov de las Sendas : **"Castle Dracula"** de Nox Arcana.

Con el pov de Tigresa: **"Teardrop"** de Bowl.

* * *

 **XX**

Lo sentían.

Podían captar en su esencia cómo las energías de Qilin les traían de aquel estado suspendido en el que estaban. Los Guardianes del Inframundo eran fuertes, sí, pero no más que Qilin. Nunca más que él.

La presión que el Infra ejercía sobre ellos era abrumadora, colosal, como si el mundo mismo reposara sobre sus hombros. Sus amorfas formas no podían tomar la de un animal por esa razón, sin embargo, las energías que los imbuían eran renovadoras. Los fortalecían.

Manjari podía oír la cadencia de la voz de Qilin en ella, y estaba segura, los demás también podrían percibirla. Era una sola orden. Simple. Matar a los Guardianes, o por lo menos inhabilitarlos lo suficiente como para que no pudieran evitar la inminente convergencia de las dimensiones. Su ondulante forma estaba contra una especie de suelo que restringía sus movimientos y a la vez le quitaba la fuerza, pero por alguna razón no podía despojarla del poder de Qilin.

«¿Están conscientes de la orden?», preguntó con el pensamiento. Todas las Sendas podían transmitirse pequeñas cantidades de información a través de la mente, siempre y cuando no fuera muy extenso. Percibió la respuesta positiva de todos, y el estruendoso Chi de Xun.

El siguiente pensamiento colectivo fue el último, la sencilla orden de liberarse. La presión que los aprisionaba aumentó cuando quiso dar una forma de brazos para apoyarse en la especie de suelo y erguirse; dolía, aunque como no tenían una forma física estable el umbral de dolor era soportable.

Les costó un trabajo enorme, pero lo lograron. Si dos de ellos hubieron escapado en colaboración hacía tantos años, ella podría. Todos podrían, ahora más que nunca porque los Guardianes estaban concentrados en las dimensiones principales que en su especie de prisión.

El Infra intentó contenerlos, mas con el poder conjunto de los seis, pudieron crear una abertura por la que sus amorfas formas pudieron pasar, llegando al Inframundo. Manjari se sintió renovada y notó la manera en que su Chi volvía a llenarla por completo. Poco a poco, como aceite que fuera desplazándose por el suelo, su cuerpo fue tomando aspecto. Fue encogiéndose, sus brazos y piernas fueron apareciendo, su rostro se alargó un poco y una esponjosa cola remató su imagen.

Abrió y cerró las patas mientras se las mirada, las almohadillas eran tan blancas que parecían nieve, y su pelaje a dos tonos, gris y negro, asemejando la luna, eran de unos tonos antinaturales. Recordó la primera vez que se vio en la forma de zorra, pequeña, débil y sin mucha fuerza, no obstante, con el tiempo pudo hallarle comodidad a la misma. No necesitaba fuerza porque su habilidad no dependía de ello.

Alzó la mirada y oteó el lugar; un aspecto asfixiante, un cielo rojo sangre, unas nubes gis ceniza, un suelo negro de piedras de obsidiana fragmentadas y que en el mismo hubiera una niebla amarillenta, que podía sentir contenía partes esenciales de almas, ondulante. Dio un paso y observó las piedras del suelo cortarle la planta y los lados del pie, una oscura sangre perló la superficie de la obsidiana. La herida se curó al instante.

La zorra giró la vista hacia uno de sus compañeros, la Senda Infernal. Yuan era un oso, o al menos esa es la forma que adoptó en ese momento, con un pelaje marrón más oscuro de lo que ella recordaba; lo hizo por instinto porque de todos ellos, él era el único que podía curar heridas con sólo quererlo, aunque su actitud dejaba mucho que desear.

—¿Te sientes como en casa? —le preguntó. La voz de Manjari era suave, cautivadora, viperina—. Éste es parte de tu mundo original, ¿no?

—Que sean restos del Naraka no significa que me sienta cómodo —le replicó, con tono fastidiado.

—¿Dónde están las Puertas? —preguntó una lince con pelaje plateado. Una de sus orejas se movió, causando que uno de los mechones de la misma lo siguiera aunque en menor velocidad. Movía su corta cola muy despacio, de un lado a otro, acompasada, analizando el lugar.

Dakini, la Senda Animal, era una Senda que no congeniaba con Manjari en la forma de deshacerse de sus enemigos, mientras la zorra disfrutaba destruyéndolos psicológicamente al hacerlos darse cuenta de que no podían hacer nada contra ella, o si se presentaba la oportunidad de dañarlos a nivel emocional, haciéndolos pelear contra quienes querían, amaban o estimaban; en cambio, la lince les daba una oportunidad para lucirse, y si no la complacían, los mataba tan rápido como lo es parpadear.

Manjari se dio cuenta de que las Puertas que separaban el Inframundo con el Juzgado y su posterior Infra no estaban, y eso la extrañó. Sin embargo, minutos después, lo comprendió: mantener las dimensiones estables consumía tanto Chi que tuvieron que recurrir al poder de sus propias _umbras_ contenidas en las Puertas. Bien, pensó, eso les facilitaba el trabajo por un lado, aunque lo empeoraba por otro. Fueron los mismos Guardianes quienes los encarcelaron en el Infra cuando aquellos mortales los enviaron al Inframundo, y las Bestias luchaban contra Qilin; y éstos lo lograron porque estaban a su cien por cien. Ahora, usando el poder de las Puertas, lo estaban también.

—¡Los veo! —gritaron a su lado, y una mancha marrón pasó como un destello por su campo de visión, encaminándose a unos pilares negros que se alzaban a lo lejos. «Chi tan condensado que toma esa forma. Interesante.»

—Ya se animó, por lo visto —comentó Dakini.

A su lado, con la forma de una gacela de pelaje color paja, Mei asintió; ella era la Senda Media, y por suerte, no decía palabra alguna. Ése era un rasgo que le gustaba a Manjari.

—Vamos —ordenó la zorra. Yuan suspiró con fastidio, Dakini se desperezó y Mei y Ju asintieron sin emitir sonido alguno.

No les tomó mucho llegar donde los Guardianes, quienes estaban sentados en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y las pezuñas unidas a nivel del pecho. Sin embargo, ellos no eran quienes estaban luchando contra Xun, que era la Senda del Dolor. Xun era una hiena rayada, de pelaje tosco y con una personalidad algo… ¿masoquista? Sí, calzaba con esa definición. Él se divertía peleando, causando heridas y siendo lastimado. Estaba un poco tocado.

Xun luchaba contra dos proyecciones de Chi de los Guardianes, con sus mismas características. La de Ma Mian era un caballo de piel cetrina tan tensa que parecía que los huesos la cortarían, con cuencas vacías por ojos y que vestía una armadura imperial negra. Niu Tou no era muy diferente, era un buey musculoso, aunque con un aspecto menos aterrador que Mian, de una piel azul purpúrea, un parche en el ojo derecho y una cicatriz que iba desde la frente a la mandíbula, dejándolo ciego del izquierdo.

La proyección de Mian sostenía una kusarigama que mantenía en movimiento, dándole cortes a Xun, bloqueando sus ataques y causándole heridas; Niu, por otra parte, se mantenía atrás, sin atacar. Xun estaba siendo descuidado, como siempre, al atacar; lo hacía con sus patas desnudas, dando golpes y patadas, unas que conectaban y otras que eran detenidas por la cadena del arma de su oponente.

Manjari alzó una pata con delicadeza, concentrando su Chi, negro como la brea, en la palma, manifestando su arma. Todas las Sendas tenían, por decirlo de algún modo, un arma predilecta o favorita; había excepciones, como Ju, la Senda Divina, que no tenía alguna, o como Fen, la Senda Bélica, que usaba cualquiera. Entre sus dedos se formó un _tambo_ , una barra parecida a una batuta, igual de negra que su Chi. Una brisa sin origen abrazó su cuerpo desnudo, acariciándole el pelaje gris y negro, y ella apuntó el tambo hacia el buey. De sus labios, la orden que daría estaba formándose; éstos se abrieron para darla, pero un círculo pasó girando muy cerca de su cuello, impidiéndoselo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —bramó Xun, con sangre negra brotándole de múltiples cortes, con una sonrisa y una risilla desquiciadas—. ¡Si te metes, te mato!

Manjari rodó los ojos mientras bajaba el tambo y se daba golpecitos incesantes en la cintura, con la cola moviéndose serpentinamente de un lado a otro. Estaba empezando a molestarse. Qilin les ordenó que inhabilitaran a los Guardianes o los mataran, no que se divirtieran con ellos.

—Déjalo —bostezó Yuan en el suelo, recostado y con las patas en la nuca, viendo el rojo cielo—, total, no nos afecta si él muere o no.

—Ojala lo hiciera —le siguió Dakini, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Junto a Dakini, Mei y Ju asintieron. Ju era una loba gris, con una personalidad demasiado endeble y obediente y una voz que parecía como si pujara o suspirara con desanimo. Era la que menos le gustaba combatir, por ilógico que pareciera, pero la que más se acercaba al poder de Qilin. Manjari continuó mirando el desenvolvimiento de la pelea entre Ma Mian y Xun. La proyección del caballo atacaba y se defendía, algo que la hiena no hacía, sino que daba golpes sin detenerse con sus _feng huo lun_ , unos círculos planos de metal con empuñaduras en su interior y con cuchillas o bordes filosos en su exterior.

Luchaba con una posición de boxeo; derecha, izquierda, derecha izquierda; un giro, derecha, una patada, izquierda. Algunos llegaban, otros no, eran muy disparejos; lo que sí debía reconocer era que la proyección tenía el mismo nivel que el original, porque todos y cada uno de sus ataques terminaban en Xun, haciéndolo sangrar más.

Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro zorruno de Majari y un delicado ceño fruncido le adornó la frente. «Llevas tanto tiempo sin luchar, Mian, que olvidas un factor de Xun: mientras más lo hieras, más fuerte lo vuelves.» Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la hiena se hiciera con el control de la pelea.

La Senda Espiritual se mantuvo al tanto de Niu Tou, con la punta del tambo apoyada en su cintura. Sabía que el buey se guiaba por el código de honor, en el cual, si un compañero le pedía no intervenir, éste no lo haría sino para salvarle la vida. Y Manjari esperaba ese momento, en el cual Xun se superpusiera a Mian y Niu actuara.

Fue muy rápido. Fugaz. A ojos de mortales no hubiera sido captado, pero Manjari lo vio con claridad, así como supuso las demás Sendas y Niu Tou. Xun recibió una puñalada en el centro del abdomen, chorreando sangre negra, se quedó estático un momento y luego apretó la hoja de ésta contra así, clavándosela aún más. Mian intentó sacarla, sin embargo, Xun aprovechó esa brecha para saltar y darle un derechazo en el estómago al caballo, enterrando tres de los cinco cuchillos filosos que salían del círculo, como ramas de un árbol.

El otro Guardián intentó hacer algo, mas la Senda Espiritual se lo impidió. Veloz como un haz de luz, Manjari se cubrió con su Chi, arropándola como humo, y de tres pasos llegó con el buey, dándole una patada que más para dañar, era para captar su atención. Ella no tenía la fuerza física para hacerle frente, mas en batallas prolongadas, la zorra siempre ganaría. Levantó la vara.

—Querido Niu —sonrió, burlona—, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte a los ojos?

La proyección del buey bufó molesto y alzó la espada que sostenía; Manjari se apartó con un gesto de la pata el Chi humeante que se le ensortijaba en el cuerpo y alzó la pata que sostenía su tambo.

— _¡Suéltala!_ —murmuró Manjari, divertida, con una risilla casi infantil; para molestarlo. Los brazos de Niu Tou quedaron estáticos en el aire; ella se regocijó por ello—. Vamos, ¿qué esperas? _¡Suéltala!_

Éste abrió con lentitud sus pezuñas y la espada cayó al suelo con un repiqueteo irregular por las piedras de obsidiana esparcidas sin orden. Negro contra negro, sólo un fino contorno grisáceo diferenciaba la espada del suelo.

Manjari hizo un gesto fuerte y rápido con la pata que sostenía la vara, y levantó la libre, mostrando sus garras.

—Ahora… ¿qué hago contigo? —preguntó, tranquila, conciliadora. Volvió la mirada, encontrando a Xun repartiéndole golpes a Ma Mian; como era una proyección, no sangraba como los originales. Sólo el negro líquido de la hiena era lo que los manchaba a ambos. Hizo una floritura con su tambo—. _¡Toma la espada y destruye tu proyección!_

Poco a poco, con reticencia, la proyección del buey cogió la espada y la giró, apuntándose a sí mismo, como un samurái que fuera a suicidarse, y con un movimiento, se la clavó. La proyección titiló un momento y se disipó en Chi, que fue a unirse a la columna que despedía el verdadero Niu Tou.

La zorra plateada bostezó, caminando tranquilamente hacia donde las demás Sendas se encontraban, con una sonrisa entre complacida e impaciente, agitando de un lado a otro, en tramos cortos, su tambo, como si dirigiera el epílogo de dos seres divinos. Llegó con Ju y con una floritura hizo desaparecer su varita; alzó su cola y apartó un polvillo de obsidiana que tenía en la misma.

—¿Qué tanto has recobrado tu fuerza? —le preguntó a la loba, mirando de soslayo cómo Xun masacraba a la proyección de Ma Mian a golpes en el suelo, sentado a horcajadas sobre éste.

—Un poco —musitó la Senda Divina, casi mecánicamente.

—¿Puedes colocarles un sello inquebrantable a ambos? —Ju asintió—. Uno que cuando des la orden para disiparse, los destruya a ellos también.

—Con mi poder actual no podré destruirlos permanentemente —susurró, mirando la nada—. Conseguiré como máximo destruir su esencia para que les lleve tiempo reunirla.

—Con eso me basta. —Majiri meneó la cola, complacida y se volvió hacia el oso—. Yuan, cuando la proyección de Mian se disipe, cura a Xun.

—¿Debo? —gruñó él.

—Debes —confirmó ella, con firmeza—; si no quieres que te obligue a hacerlo.

—Pero aquel loco disfruta estando herido —le replicó, señalándolo, acostado, con la pata. Sus ojos dorados con pupila e iris negros la enfocaron, Manjari le frunció el ceño, y él suspiró con resignación—. Bien, bien; lo haré.

La Senda Espiritual asintió, conforme, y se colocó al lado de Ju, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Lánzalo ahora —le dijo, y ésta asintió.

Sin interesarse en ver el desenlace de la lucha entre la hiena y la proyección del caballo, Manjari se miró el cuerpo. Su pelaje estaba manchado con el polvillo de obsidiana que se colaba por el aire al ser sacudido del suelo por la pelea de Xun y Ma Mian, el gris y el negro de su cuerpo se esparcía como agua y aceite por ciertas zonas, siendo su cola su única parte gris por completo. Se llevó las patas al costado derecho, donde un mortal debería tener las costillas, un poco más abajo del seno, donde, para su sorpresa, aún estaba la cicatriz que Niu Tou le hubo causado cuando ambos los capturaron y enviaron al Infra. «Así que hay heridas que no curan», pensó, curiosa.

El Chi de Ju, la Senda Divina, comenzó a hacer vibrar el ambiente, causando que las piedrecillas sueltas saltaran como insectos, una aquí, otra allá. La presión aumentó, tanto que la amarillenta niebla que merodeaba por el suelo se disipó y las grises nubes se apartaron, dejando aquel sangriento cielo en todo su esplendor. Manjari sonrió, Ju no sabía medirse. Entonces su voz, calmada, empezó a resonar a tres tonos distintos.

 _Manifiesta esas fauces  
que consumen todo lo existente.  
Vida y muerte. Almas. Entes.  
Luz, lo que oses tocar  
destruido o a mi querer ha de estar._

La proyección de Ma Mian se disipó, la Senda del Dolor se puso de pie y cargó con una risa deseando más pelea, hacia los Guardianes originales.

Ju levantó la palma derecha, apuntando la palma hacia ambos Guardianes y Xun; unas especies de rayos negros empezaron a bailar en su pata, muñeca y antebrazo. Ella se apretó el derecho con el izquierdo y murmuró con una calma férrea.

 _—¡Camino de Asura: bramido de un cielo muerto!_

El Chi electrificado tomó forma de una especie de híbrido entre dragón, tigre y lobo, siendo lanzado en una cantidad ridículamente grande que la hizo retroceder varios centímetros, dejando el rastro en el suelo. En un instante que se consumió con lentitud después, dicha onda de Chi causó una explosión que le agitó el pelaje a Manjari.

La zorra sonrió de medio lado antes de darle la orden a Mei, la gacela, Senda Media, para que fuera por la hiena y a Yuan, el oso, Senda Infernal, para que una vez que ella lo trajera, lo sanara.

Observó el panorama: después de que el humo de la explosión remitiera, unas especies de serpientes negras envolvían las torres de ambos Guardianes. Esta vez salieron ganadores porque ambos no podían moverse de su posición, Majari sabía que si hubieran atacado con todo su poder, ellos no hubieran podido hacerles frente y hubieran sido aprisionados de nuevo.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

* * *

Cuando Tigresa empezó a volver en sí, se sintió mojada, con frío y con un dolor sordo que iba y venía en su estómago. No fue consciente de que estuvo sin sentido hasta que, con dificultad, se ubicó en una habitación de madera, con un tatami, un fogón y un tanque pequeño casi a ras de suelo. La imagen de Po seguía fresca en su mente, y trató de recordar qué soñó que tenía que ver con él. Sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre, con una presión no muy fuerte.

Parpadeó para centrarse y lo encontró: un tigre, ya anciano, con algunas canas salpicándole las orejas y la frente; eso no era lo impresionante, sino que tenía un pelaje azulado.

—¡¿Eres Seiryu?! —exclamó, recordando la hilera de sueños que había tenido, donde aquel tigre azul que veía era la Bestia Sagrada de Po. Intentó sentarse al tiempo que preguntaba, pero un dolor punzante y horriblemente agudo le subió por la espalda y pecho, taladrándole dichos lugares.

—Mantente quieta, por favor —le pidió aquel tigre, amable y agotado—. No puedo curar semejante herida si te estás moviendo.

Tigresa volvió a recostarse en el tatami, mirando al animal. No era más grande que ella, vaticinó, tal vez uno o dos centímetros más; de mentón ancho y cuerpo más delgado que ella, consumido por los años. No obstante, éste parecía emanar algo que le atrajera la mirada a verlo, algo no natural.

—¿Qué eres? —le preguntó, directo al punto.

El tigre esbozó una sonrisa cansada y divertida.

—¿No querrás decir: «quién eres»? —desvió la pregunta. Tigresa frunció el ceño.

—Eres un tigre y estás de mi lado. —Hizo un gesto con su pata, abarcando la herida que estaba curando; la miró por poco tiempo. Su piel estaba rosa, sin duda piel en crecimiento, y sin pelaje, aunque el de alrededor estaba manchado de rojo—. Que me estés sanando lo deja muy en claro.

—Directa, me recuerdas a Terumi. —El tigre movió los hombros, suspirando una especia de risa—. Mi nombre es Ru, el último de la Rama Azul de la Casa de los Tigres.

¿El último de qué? Tigresa no terminaba de entender. Ella no le preguntó quién era o a qué pertenecía, sino qué era.

—¿Eres hijo de Seiryu? —le preguntó, sin tacto. No tenía tiempo para ser cortés o algo por el estilo, por más que él la estuviera sanando.

El anciano la miró con detenimiento, durando más tiempo en sus ojos, admirándolos.

—Sacaste los ojos de Tora, ya lo creo —asintió—. Puedo preguntar, maestra Tigresa, ¿cómo sabes sobre eso? Sólo los tigres de la Rama Azul conocemos nuestro… ¿podríamos llamarlo linaje? Sólo nosotros sabemos de quién descendemos.

—Yo… —No le parecía que hablar de ello fuera prudente, después de todo, era un desconocido. Además, sopesó, lo que había aprendido gracias a aquellos recuerdos era tan privado que le parecía mal contarlo— sólo lo sé.

Pasado un rato, el tigre, Ru, asintió, comprendiendo que no lograría hacer decirle. A Tigresa no le gustaba mucho el cómo ese animal actuaba, tenía ese aspecto afable de Oogway, y para ella no podía haber otro animal parecido a Oogway.

—No hijo, maestra —respondió, agotado; el pelaje de su frente se opacaba y apelmazaba por el sudor—. Más bien como un nieto muy, muy lejano.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —quiso saber ella.

—¿Cómo no saberlo? —rió él—. El Palacio de Jade tiene renombre.

Tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué me estás salvando?

—Porque estabas a punto de morir. —Lo decía con una simpleza que la hizo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, era como si le hubiera preguntado por qué las nubes se desplazaban—. La herida que te causó Girei, el tigre que te atacó, estuvo a muy poco de ser mortal, más por desangramiento que por la magnitud de la misma. —Apuntó el tatami—. Mira.

Tigresa ladeó la mirada y constató que alrededor de ella, como un charco de lluvia que crece y crece, un aro de sangre seca marcaba toda la que había perdido. Se sorprendió, para luego recordar cómo terminó así.

Girei, así que ese era el nombre de ese tigre. Sin embargo, a su mente volvió el recuerdo de dicho animal devorando sus llamas como su fuera simple comida. Era ilógico. Ridículo. Bueno, después de todo lo que había vivido en estas semanas, ¿qué era lógico y qué no? Su umbral de sorpresa se había vuelto más alto.

—¿Qué es Girei? —inquirió.

—Un ser que no es de este mundo —respondió el anciano, separando las patas de su vientre y dando un suspiro de alivio.

Tigresa se miró la zona, su ropaje tenía un agujero justo en el estómago, aunque la piel de éste estaba de un color rosa suave y el pelaje, aunque estaba, no alcanzaba su largo normal. «Sigo viva, al menos.»

—Gracias. —Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas; Ru le daba una tranquilidad extraña. No era como Po, que lo sentía alegre, animado, que con su presencia nada podría salir mal; sino más bien de que nada le haría daño. Confianza, tal vez.

—De nada. —Ru se levantó, tambaleante, y Tigresa constató de que se encorvaba un poco al caminar, y su hábito desgastado y raído un poco en la base, se arrastraba por el suelo de madera. Él caminó hasta el estanque e introdujo una pata en el mismo. Poco después su aspecto abatido mejoró considerablemente—. Ahora, maestra Tigresa, ¿qué te trae a la Casa de los Tigres?

Frunciendo un poco los labios, retraída en su ser cerrado, Tigresa meditaba si contarle o no.

—Soy una tigresa, ¿no? —denotó lo obvio—. Quería saber más de los míos.

Volviendo con ella, sentándose de la misma forma, imitándola, sólo que reposando ambas patas sobre su regazo, una sobre la otra, Ru respondió. Más como consejo que como comentario al azar.

—La curiosidad es cara.

—Es… —Ella se revolvió un poco— quiero saber más de mis orígenes, ¿bien? Calmar algunos demonios, eliminar otros fantasmas.

—Eliminar los fantasmas es bueno, te mantiene en el mundo de los vivos.

Tigresa no comprendió ese dicho.

—¿Quiénes son Tora y Terumi? —le preguntó tratando de desviar el tema con lo primero que le llegó a la mente.

—Resulta curioso que tú, viniendo a saber de tus orígenes, preguntes sobre ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Terumi era la líder de la Rama Roja y Tora el de la Rama Blanca, ambos grandes animales. Muy fuertes y distintos a la vez. Y los que causaron, a su vez, muchos cambios en la Casa, cambios que, desafortunadamente, fueron en su contra, para mal. —La miró con curiosidad, arqueando una ceja—. ¿No sabes nada de tus padres?

Esa pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría a Tigresa, dejándola muda en el acto. Padres. Una simple palabra, una palabra que la desarmó como la mejor de las técnicas de combate; desarmada de la misma manera que cuando se dio cuenta, sintiendo lo que Shui en sus sueños sentía, lo que era amar a alguien y lo que aquellas emociones se asemejaban con una precisión certera, como la mejor de las flechas, a las suyas.

El labio inferior le tembló un poco, la garganta le picó y los labios se le secaron. Apretó los puños, clavándose sin querer las garras, sintiéndolas frías.

Ru, por su reacción, dedujo algo, porque su expresión curiosa cambió a una de pena.

—No los conociste, ¿cierto? —le preguntó. Tigresa negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabras.

—Se me iría un tiempo precioso si te contara sobre ellos, maestra Tigresa, ¿estás dispuesta a escuchar? —le preguntó con tacto. Ella asintió; él suspiró, retrospectivo.

»¿Qué podría decirte? _Hum_ … Tal vez que yo fui quien los cuidó para luego dejarlos en sus respectivas Ramas. Permíteme explicarte: hace casi medio siglo, China entró en Guerra, y en la misma, los padres de ambos, tanto de Terumi como Tora, que en ese entonces no llegaban ni al año de edad, por órdenes de la Casa, fueron a la batalla. —Soltó un suspiro trágico—. Eran buenos tigres, los vi crecer; habría yo de tener unos ¿treinta?, no recuerdo bien. —Se tocó la sien repetidas veces con un dedo, sonriendo—. A veces me falla un poco la sesera.

»Cuando Sarabi vino y me contó lo sucedido, no tuve corazón para dejarlos al cuidado general de sus respectivas Ramas, éstas no eran precisamente un pan de los dioses. —Río con la mirada ida—. Aquellos pequeños eran como el sol y la luna. Tora, tu padre, era como un muerto, no se sentía, no lloraba, callado y tranquilo. Terumi, tu madre… bueno, todo lo contrario. Enérgica, podríamos decirlo. Los primeros meses fueron un pequeño calvario para mi adulto ser, porque nunca me había interesado en tener crías, mucho menos en cuidar las de mi propia Rama, y el destino, como buen desgraciado, no me doto con uno, sino con dos.

»Una vez fueron creciendo los problemas empezaron a aparecer. Ambos se peleaban casi a morir. A veces Tora aparecía con un zarpazo de lado a lado del rostro, y Terumi con una mordida discretamente oculta por su pelaje; se tenían una especie de rivalidad por quien sabe qué. —Parpadeó varias veces, sin que la sonrisa se le borrase, tal vez recordando, tal vez alegre; Tigresa no lo sabía, mas escuchaba con muda atención—. Sin embargo —continuó una vez volvió en sí—, algo tenían porque eran una pequeña promesa. Sólo lo sentía mientras más los veía crecer.

»Entonces se hicieron adolescentes, y su entrenamiento intensivo comenzó con sus respectivas Ramas. Claro, no tenían que volver a mi casa en la Rama Azul, pero aún así lo hacían, y yo lo agradecía, porque nuestra Rama es muy solitaria, no habíamos muchos. Tora era, como lo calificaban sus distintos instructores, un prodigio; se desempeñaba como uno de los mejores en estrategia de combate, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, armamento y planeación. Terumi… no tanto; ella era más bien tosca. No obstante, ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que veo el por qué de la rivalidad de ambos. Ella quería alcanzar a tu padre. De ahí que cada día, uno en específico, siempre el último de la semana, lo retara. Y siempre perdiera.

Ru se dio unos toquecitos en el dorso de su pata antes de continuar.

—Yo la veía. Entrenaba en las noches, desgarrándose las palmas de las patas para entrenar como la Rama Roja, sangraba y se lastimaba horrores; todo por alcanzar a tu padre. Por ser como él. Si Tora usaba dos kilos en sus pesas diarias, de las que se anudan en los tobillos, ella usaba cuatro. Si él comía una taza de arroz, ella dos. Si él dominaba un estilo de combate, ella tenía que hacerlo en menor tiempo. Le tomó tiempo, años, hasta que estuvieron cabeza a cabeza. Ambos se especializaron en el estilo de lucha de su respectiva Rama, y entre ellos surgió un respeto mutuo, silencioso. Se protegían cuando salían en grupo por orden del Emperador; se cubrían las espaldas si el otro lo requería; se curaban si estaban heridos. Eran un dúo en toda su expresión. Recuerdo a los demás tigres decir que no imaginaban a uno sin la otra, o que si una moría, el otro lo haría por dolor.

»Si te soy sincero, maestra Tigresa, no puedo decirte cómo o cuándo se enamoraron, tal vez fue desde siempre, porque dicen que el alma de uno le pertenece al otro antes desde el momento en que nace, incluso si la edad no cuadra, o podría ser que surgió de forma espontánea. Lo que sí puedo decirte con toda certeza es que se querían. Se amaban como nunca vi a nadie, y créeme… —Le guiñó el ojo— este viejo tigre ha visto mucho.

»Entonces llegó la elección de los nuevo líderes de las Ramas. Ojalá lo hubiera visto en ese momento, tal vez, sólo tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho, todo sería distinto. —Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño—. Como era de esperarse, Tora se hizo el líder de la Rama Blanca y Terumi de la Roja, así como un tigre de la Naranja, Girei, uno de la negra, Fen, y yo fui ascendido al de la Azul. Ahí fue donde el anterior líder me reveló nuestro origen y dónde, años después, comprendí la naturaleza de Girei y Fen.

»Los años en que tus padres fueron las cabezas de sus Ramas, éstas prosperaron, tanto en natalidad como en supervivencia. Los azules seguíamos neutrales en ese sentido, y la Naranja y Negra se hicieron más crueles. Empezaron a introducir una ideología que desconozco, pero que, pese a todo, logró dominar a todos los tigres. —Espiró—. El detonante de todo fue cuando tú naciste, maestra Tigresa.

Tigresa iba a preguntar, mas no lo hizo para no interrumpirlo; se daba cuenta que relatarle ello era doloroso para Ru.

—Es imposible que lo sepas —le contó—, pero en la Casa de los Tigres, como en la mayoría de todas las Casas existentes, se tiene mal visto una relación diferente. Ni se diga de una interespecie, por lo que un tigre Blanco estuviera con una tigresa Roja, desataría rencorcillos dormidos entre todos. Razón por la cual tus padres se veían en secreto, en mi casa, con la excusa de dialogar con el líder. Yo por mi parte, contento de que los animales que críe, que si te soy sincero pensé morirían al mes, fueran felices. —Su mirada se tornó oscura—. Luego Terumi quedó en estado.

Tigresa tragó grueso.

—Los rumores no se hacían esperar, apostando o vaticinando qué tigre de la Rama Roja fue el afortunado, y el que tu madre no dijera nada y ningún macho saliera en su defensa, empezó a teñir de un color oscuro a la Rama, comenzando a ser marginada. Estúpido, lo sé —agregó cuando la vio fruncir el ceño—, pero así era. Yo no lo supe hasta muy tarde, pero de alguna manera se enteraron que Tora era el padre de la criatura que Terumi esperaba y poco a poco se empezó a planear un golpe de estado, por decirlo de una forma, hacia ambas Ramas. ¿Puedes creerlo? —agregó con un gruñido molesto—, todo por un simple cachorro.

»Durante el tiempo en que todo se maquinaba en las sombras, siendo la mayoría ignorantes a ello, Tora y Terumi se especializaron en técnicas secretas de sus respectivas Ramas, las cuales, para mi sorpresa, se asemejaban a las de la mía. Y fue así como yo, cuando la dominé, pude prever quién serías. —Se apretó el entrecejo, agotado—. No sé con lujo de detalle cómo sucede, cómo se elige o por qué lo hacen, pero tú… tú tenías aquel Chi latente dentro de ti. El Chi que, sin riesgo a equivocarme, supongo has despertado.

—El de Suzaku —comentó, aunque sonó más como pregunta.

»Y fue por ello que todo pasó. —Inspiró y soltó el aire muy despacio—. Verás, no fue hasta que tiempo después de que el caos se desatara y tus padres huyeron contigo que logré comprender por qué Fen y Girei lideraron aquella rebelión. Meses y meses de búsqueda y comprar información en ciertos lugares, uno de ellos el Palacio Imperial. —Arrugó el morro, entre divertido y molesto—. No hay lugar donde con unas pocas monedas un animal no venda hasta el alma. En fin, en lo que estaba: de alguna forma ellos dos, Girei y Fen, descubrieron que tú portabas tal cantidad de Chi. Lo percibieron. Y claro, nosotros, tus padres y yo, lo supimos al momento de verte.

—No entiendo esa parte —le hizo saber Tigresa, sintiéndose un poco aturdida por semejante información—. ¿Cómo lo supieron al verme?

Ru, contra todo pronóstico, diferenciándose mucho del tigre que hace segundos estaba hablando con ella, soltó una carcajada alegre, llevando hacia atrás la cabeza y riendo con ganas.

—No todos los bebes recién nacidos queman la manta donde está cubierto, maestra Tigresa.

—Oh. —La felina no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de aquella aseveración.

—Supongo que esperaron el momento en que Terumi te dio a luz para hacer el movimiento, porque no pasó ni una hora cuando todo se puso de cabeza. Mi casa fue atacada e incendiada y nosotros logramos huir por muy poco gracias a… —Con un gesto amplio de la pata, apuntó pequeño estanque en el centro de la habitación—. Como ya sabes, yo, así como todos los tigres azules, poseo sangre divina. Diluida hasta el extremo, pero divina a fin de cuentas. Sumado a la técnica de mí Rama, en la cual a la fuerza obtenemos el poder de un dios, se nos concede habilidades más allá de los mortales; por poco tiempo y con peligrosos efectos secundarios.

»En mi caso, puedo trasladarme y a un máximo de cinco animales de un sitio a otro siempre que hubiera estado antes en el lugar de destino, y que haya agua en el mismo. Preferiblemente un estanque o lago para no sufrir una herida interna. —Movió la pata como si apartara un insecto, para dejar de lado aquel tema—. Yo quedé agotado en esta misma habitación una vez los saqué de la Casa, sin embargo, ellos decidieron huir y ponerte a resguardo, pidiéndome a su vez que me mantuviera vivo. Aludiendo a que tal vez tú quisieras volver, y mírate, aquí estás.

—¿Sabes… —Apretó las patas, entre enojada e impactada, detestaba no sentirse segura en un tema. Dudar— sabes cómo o por qué me dejaron en un orfanato?

Ru alzó las cejas en sorpresa, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Desconozco el motivo en específico, lo más probable es que distrajeran a quienes los perseguían mientras tú estabas a resguardo. Para protegerte.

«Para protegerte». Era sencillo decirlo, pero él no fue quien vivió gran parte de su infancia marginada en un orfanato donde los demás críos eran tan frágiles como papel de arroz que con cualquier movimiento que hiciera se lastimaran, o que tuvieran la piel tan frágil que al darles un golpecito en la espalda sus garras se les marcasen. Tampoco vivió su vida con un padre que tenía todo menos la paternidad en sus venas; sí, Oogway después le explicó que Shifu era así por su fracaso con Tai-Lung, ¡pero ella no era Tai-Lung! ¡Era Tigresa! ¿Tanto esfuerzo era que la hubiese tratado como ella misma?

Sacudió la cabeza como si con ello pudiera despejarse las ideas, centrándose en lo principal. Sus padres. Ellos no la hubieran abandonado porque sí, tenían un motivo de peso: su seguridad. Por ende no la dejaron a su suerte, lo hicieron porque la querían. Porque la amaban. Ahí de nuevo una sensación de curiosidad y de ignorancia, ¿en qué se diferenciaba el amor de los padres con el amor que se sentía por una pareja? Aquello no lo tenía como referencia por el sueño de Seiryu, y Shifu no era precisamente el mejor mentor en lo que a aspectos emocionales se debía. Oogway, tal vez; no, él veía hasta al cartero como parte de la familia… y a Tigresa no le caía bien el cartero.

La más consolidada y fuerte relación de ese estilo que tenía era la de el señor Ping con Po, ahora sumado Li, y sintió un extraño calor en el pecho. Cómodo, agradable. Una pequeña semisonrisa se le dibujó al pensar que por una vez fue querida de esa manera.

Entonces se centró en lo más importante ahora: Girei y Fen. Ya sabía, por su experiencia y el relato de Ru, que ellos no eran animales normales. No eran mortales, siquiera. Y no podían serlo, si Girei se devoró su ataque, lo comió como Po devoraba dumpling y fideos.

Po.

Al pensar en su comida, y en él, sintió como si hubiera tragado un cubo de hielo que le fuera bajando por la garganta y se quedara en su estómago, molestándola, haciéndola sentir extraña. Se sentía rara al recordarlo, porque para su sorpresa emociones de querer tenerlo cerca y verlo de nuevo, oírlo reír, eran las que empezaban a manifestarse.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer los hombros, relajándose y enfriando la mente. Muchas veces Shifu se lo había dicho cuando la entrenaba: una mente que no está fría es presa de malas decisiones. Se concentró en lo principal en ese momento.

—Esos tigres, Girei y Fen, ¿están en la Casa? —le preguntó a Ru.

—Son quienes la lideran.

—Si ellos están al mando, ¿cómo pudo estar libre el Guerrero Tigre? Un tigre blanco.

El anciano se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez huyera cuando se inició todo, no sólo tus padres lo lograron; muchos animales siguieron su ejemplo y huyeron para sobrevivir.

—¿Hay una manera de entrar a la Casa?

—Puedes ir por el frente y abrirte paso de la manera difícil —enumeró—; puedes entrar a través del estanque, aunque me llevará tiempo recuperar mi Chi, luego de haberte sanado semejante herida. O puedes entrar por aire.

—¿Por aire? —se extrañó.

—La Casa de los Tigres, para mantener el secretismo que nos identifica, posee una barrera de Chi en forma de cúpula que la camufla con el entorno y evita, a su vez, que cualquiera entre. Tumbarla es muy difícil, se requiere mucha energía, pero es posible. Ustedes son dos Guerreros, ¿o no? —añadió, con una sonrisa que nada tenía de inocente.

—¿Dónde está Fai? —preguntó, cayendo en cuenta que desde que despertó no lo había visto.

—Salió, aunque dijo que volvería en un día a más tardar.

Tigresa asintió, no podía pensar qué hubiera forzado al león a salir cuando estaban tan cerca de la Casa.

Apretó las patas, frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, dispuesta a entrar a la Casa de una manera o de otra, tenía que sacarle a golpes a Girei y Fen qué fue de sus padres. Si murieron, si ellos los mataron o si, quizá (aunque no lo creía), estaban vivos.

Cuando se irguió la puerta de la pequeña habitación de madera se abrió con un rechinido de madera quebradiza y seca, y tras el umbral Fai, con un bolso de viaje al hombro, la miraba sin emoción alguna.

Los ojos de ambos dejaban en claro que tenían el mismo querer.

Entrar a la Casa de los Tigres.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	22. XXI

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Ojalá pudiera darles un OS a cada una de las Sendas, pero no se me ocurre nada xD Oh, si te gustaron ahora que las presenté, las querrás cuando las pinga a pelear separados; ya verás, ya verás lkdsjfjsdf xD Oh, ni te imaginas lo que tengo pensado para los Guerreros huehuehue xD ¿Enserio? ¿De verdad? Dioses, entonces conseguí el efecto que quería; trataba de generar ese apego por historias de abuelos que son tan lksdfsdf Jajaja, ya verás, mi estimado, ya verás cómo meteré el romance ahí. De hecho, tengo pensado unos modelos para el siguiente cap lkdsflsdjfds Aunque aquí tendrás un entremés xD Bueno ahí la cuadraste, porque sí, aunque no te diré quién xD. Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado Ru xd Y bueno, sabrás más de ellos en este cap xd. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, sí, igualitos. Gracias por leer.

 **Veronica Gilbon:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara. Bueno, lo hice así exactamente por esa misma razón, no quería que fuera un instalove. Y si quieres saber qué pasa, deberás leer este cap xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Ryu mamoru:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Espero este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

 **Reiko himura:** gracias por tu review. Gracias me alegra que te guste, espero este capítulo también; y sí, faltan algunos cap para que termine la historia, ¿cuántos? No sabría decirte. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, algunas veces sí pasa xD Bueno, sentido común, no gobiernan, se imponen. ¿Por qué los dejan? Porque tienen el poder para imponerse, simple y lógico xd . Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 3:** gracias por tu review. Aquí verás un poco del pasado de ambos. No entendí el resto de la rw xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 4:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, sí, todo está en un caos muy caótico, jajaja. Es como, digamos el abuelo adoptivo (? Gracias, me alegra que te gustara. Y con respecto a Po, sabrás de él en este cap. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Recomendaciones:

Con el por de Wang, el primero de Tigresa, el de Po y el de Terumi: **"Rise"** de State Of Mine.

Con el segundo pov de Tigresa: **"Yawarakana Te"** de Takanashi Yasuharu.

* * *

 **XXI**

La dimensión del Dragón Imperial era cambiante, se ajustaba a lo que la Bestia deseara. Así como en un momento podía ser una apacible aldea, asemejando las de los mortales, en otro podía ser una furiosa dimensión sin solidez, con únicamente tornados de distintas magnitudes pululando sin control. Ahora mismo era una réplica de la biblioteca imperial.

Puesto que las Bestias eran seres inmortales, sus conocimientos, si no se guardaban, terminaban olvidándose y perdiéndose en el hilo variable del tiempo. Wang conocía que su homólogo, Seiryu, poseía una memoria casi perfecta, pero incluso él podía dejar escapar detalles. Por lo que para hacerle una especie de competencia, Wang sólo guardaba la información que le interesaba en forma de Chi; se lo extraía de su cuerpo, lo almacenaba en una especie de vasija, una por recuerdo, que ponía a resguardo en la parte más profunda de su dimensión.

Eran pocos los temas que merecían su interés, entre los cuales destacaban las líneas de vida de sus Guerreros, el descubrimiento de los mortales de los planos dimensionales divinos además del suyo propio, y temas varios.

Se encontraba en su forma etérea, casi completamente transmutado en viento, porque así se le hacía más fácil absorber y extraerse el Chi, en una conversación casi unilateral con otra Bestia Divina.

—Y bien, mi estimado, ¿qué respondes? —le preguntó—. No necesito repetirte que Niu Tou y Ma Mian quedaron inutilizados. ¿Crees realmente que los mortales podrán hacerle frente por un tiempo prolongado a las Sendas?

—Yo ya no intervendré —le respondió con un gruñido.

—Entonces otórgales poder.

—¿De la misma forma que tú? —le siseó, intentando hacerlo enojar—. Eres el más vil de nosotros, mandaste al matadero a tu propio Guerrero.

—Vil no sería la palabra, yo diría más bien solidario. —Asintió a sus propias palabras mientras seguía buscando el Chi de ése recuerdo—. Fai Zhang quería poder y se lo di. Que mis reliquias sean perjudiciales para él es punto aparte.

—Sólo lo haces porque quieres ver cómo las usa.

—Un poco, pero como bien me conoces, mi estimado, mi curiosidad es total. Al contrario de ustedes cuatro, no me reprimo de ella; la busco, obtengo lo que quiero y si vale la pena, lo atesoro con un recuerdo. He descubierto cosas más interesantes de lo que creen. —Dio con la vajisa de Chi que lo contenía, la abrió y absorbió—. ¿Tengo la necesidad de preguntarte qué son los Rollos Imperiales y por qué tienen tal poder?

Su interlocutor no respondió, y Wang sabía que no lo haría. De todos los seres divinos, sólo él y Qilin, y tal vez alguna que otra Senda, sabían qué son esos Rollos. Ya ni se diga tener conocimiento que algunas Casas habían logrado obtener poder de otros dioses excluidos a su plano universal.

«Qilin, desgraciado, la pensaste muy bien.»

Wang no tenía una necesidad de detener al dios creador como los otros cuatro, sino más bien era por beneficio propio. Si Qilin modificaba las cuatro dimensiones, Inframundo, Espiritual, Mortal y Divino, no tendría qué investigar, además de que todo lo recolectado se iría al caño. No. Eso no lo permitiría.

—Piénsalo bien. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de cortar el enlace con aquella bestia, que no le permitió el paso a su dimensión.

Tal vez él no aceptara intervenir luego de lo que ocurrió, y por eso, debía de tener un plan de respaldo. Wang era el que no intervendría expresamente hablando, lo único que haría sería mover unos hilos a su favor desde donde no saliera ni herido, ni salpicado por lo que se armaría.

El recuerdo que recobró era sobre cómo los mortales, hacía poco más de quinientos años, guardaron los conocimientos en uno de los Rollos Imperiales, unos que él tenía a resguardo en su dimensión. Pero para su desgracia, algunos mortales vieron su contenido, entre ellos, selectos líderes de Casas. Entre éstas, la de los Tigres.

Aplicando la misma fórmula que los mortales, añadiéndole unos cambios, pudo doblar su dimensión lo suficiente como para hacer una brecha en el plano universal, conectándolo a destino. Era increíblemente complicado y agotador, pero si era por su cometido, lo valía. Adoptó una de sus muchas formas mortales, un león, y consiguió cruzar.

Era tres veces más duro que atravesar la cortina dimensional normal. Estaba cruzando universos, un error y su esencia, poder y existencia se perdería para siempre. Se concentró en hacerlo bien, lográndolo por los pelos.

Terminó en una zona de fuego, incendiada por completo, con seis soles rojos como nada que conociera. Las paredes de fuego de todas las gamas de rojo ardían, elevándose con majestuosidad hacia el cielo naranja. La presión que se sentía en ese lugar era abrumadora, podía jurar que diez veces más que la de cualquier Bestia.

Estaba en la dimensión de un dios hecho y derecho.

Muchas veces lo pensó cuando hacía siglos obtuvo aquel conocimiento. ¿Cómo habría hecho Qilin para crear el mundo que ahora conocía? No podía haberlo hecho así como así, tuvo que haber tenido alguna base de la cual guiarse para aplicar las leyes que lo rigen, tanto físicas como las Leyes divinas. La forma en que cada Bestia tenía su propia dimensión. Y la respuesta era simple.

Tenía que haber otros dioses, otros mundos, otros universos.

Y Wang sabía, ahora estaba en uno de ellos.

En uno de un ser divino que se le asignaba al sol.

* * *

Mientras se dirigían a la entrada de la Casa de los Tigres, Tigresa reparó en el aspecto de Fai. Se veía más… ligero, por decirlo de una forma. Ya no tenía esos andares firmes, sino que casi parecía que con cada paso fuera a dar un salto, como si flotara. Un andar tranquilo y relajado. Algo lo había hecho cambiar. Lo escaneó con la mirada, sin notar nada extraño, lo único resaltante era el anillo en su pata derecha y el mango de la espada que sobresalía de la bolsa de viaje que tenía a la espalda.

«¿De dónde habría sacado esas cosas?», pensó Tigresa.

Una vez fuera de la casa de Ru y alejados una distancia considerable, se encaminaron hacia la Casa de los Tigres, a través del canal entre ambas montañas donde Girei, que ahora sabía así se llamaba el tigre que la hirió, y sus tigres los habían emboscado.

Les tomó poco más de veinte minutos de camino silencioso y sin peligro llegar a una especie de entrada natural: un grupo de árboles se arqueaban de tal forma que parecían la entrada de un antiguo palacio, o la del mismo Palacio de Jade. No obstante, eso no era lo que los puso a ambos alertas, sino la cantidad de Chi que el lugar emitía.

—Aquí debe ser donde está la barrera de Chi —comunicó Tigresa—. La Casa…

—Tiene una barrera que la protege —completó Fai, con un tono calmado. Sin ser tan tosco—. Lo sé. Cuando acompañé al Emperador una vez, sólo pude llegar hasta aquí. La barrera puede ser abierta únicamente desde dentro, es de un solo sentido, por lo que los de dentro nos ven, pero nosotros a ellos no.

—¿Y cómo pasamos? —soltó ella, oteando el lugar, sin encontrar la barrera.

—¿Ves estos árboles? —Tigresa asintió—. Esto no es natural. Los hicieron crecer así. Es una señalización. —Hizo una pausa, mientras se llevaba la pata a la bolsa en su espalda y sacaba la espada. Una espada Hsu con vaina negra, al desenvainarla su hoja era de un negro noche, con mango plateado y coronada por un pequeño rubí—. No tenemos que hacer nada, pasaremos con facilidad.

No respondió. Tigresa quedó en silencio, tratando de no sentirse impresionada por la presión que aquella arma despedía. Algo era seguro, esa espada no era normal, porque ningún arma, por más rara que sea, emanaba esa sed de venganza y caos. Ni siquiera las reliquias del Palacio de Jade.

Fai alzó la pata con la que sostenía la espada y su brazo entero pasó de un amarillo casi marrón a un gris tormenta, el pelaje pareció asimilar el tono de cuando entraba en el Primer Estado, con la diferencia de que sólo era en dicho brazo.

Con un gruñido que sonó más como una queja, bajó el brazo y trazó un corte vertical.

Fue silencioso al inicio. Una línea plateada empezó a brillar donde había hecho el mandoble y empezó a ascender, creciendo, y dividiendo todo en dos. Cuando Tigresa perdió de vista la línea en el cielo, sonó un quebrar, como porcelana, y del mismo modo el Chi se resquebrajó y la Casa de los Tigres quedó al descubierto.

Era una pequeña aldea, del tamaño de la mitad del Valle de La Paz, con pequeñas edificaciones repartidas por el lugar, y con cinco prominentes edificios. Fai los señaló con la espada, de izquierda a derecha.

—Las sedes de las Ramas Roja, Naranja, Blanca, Azul y Negra.

Antes de que Tigresa pudiera preguntar por qué aquellos edificios con aspecto de Castillo Feudal, eran unas sedes, dio un salto atrás para esquivar una flecha que terminó clavándose donde segundos antes estaba.

Alzó la mirada, y ambos se pusieron en guardia. Murmuró el nombre del Segundo Estado, intentando llegar. Si con sólo decir el Primero pudo entrar, ¿por qué no en el Segundo? Fai la imitó, envainando la espada.

Lo logró con un poco de esfuerzo. Las rayas negras de su pelaje parecieron volverse de ceniza o humo, con aspecto de estar en movimiento; de cada uno de sus dedos surgió una delgada línea de fuego que se unían en el dorso y, una vez las cinco se volvían uno, ascendían por sus brazos hasta la nuca, dándole un aspecto como de hilos o nervios. Éstas se unían con las negras de su rostro, dándole un aspecto de lava en movimiento, terminando en el rombo de su frente, del cual una pequeña llama emanaba.

Fai, por el contrario, tenía un aspecto menos estrafalario. Seguía con su pelaje amarrillo oscuro, casi marrón, sólo que levitaba ligeros centímetros del suelo y el aire, en el espacio que lo separaba, se acumulaba girando con parsimonia. De igual forma, en sus brazos una ligera corriente de aire, tan condensado que era visible, se ensortijaba.

Ambos se vieron fugazmente a los ojos, dándose un claro mensaje: hay que atacar.

No dudaron en hacerlo cuando una veintena de tigres de todos los tipos cargaron, rugiendo y gritando, contra ellos.

* * *

—No olvides lo que te dije, Po Ping —le advirtió Seiryu, con las patas unidas a nivel del pecho, de las cuales un resplandor azul nacía.

Po asintió, preparado para volver. La imagen de Tigresa no se le iba de la mente. Una sonrisa incipiente le surcaba el rostro.

Seiryu dio un paso hacia él y le colocó la pata en la frente, como si fuera un maestro regañando o encomendando algo a un discípulo. Su cuerpo empezó a sentir un frío que lo entumeció y lo hizo caer inconsciente.

Se sintió de nuevo en aquella nada, ingrávido, con la diferencia de que esta vez sí conservaba sus recuerdos.

Y un instante después… despertó.

Muy despacio, comenzó a abrir los ojos. Acostumbrándose al brillo de la luz que le hería la retina y lo hacía tener chiribitas. Intentó mover sus dedos, lográndolo y sintiendo rayos de dolor por el entumecimiento. Al respirar, pudo jurar que nacía de nuevo; sentir el aire recorriéndole los pulmones era maravilloso. El problema llegó cuando intentó hablar. Quiso llamar a Tigresa, a los Furiosos o a Shifu, o ¿por qué no?, a los estudiantes, pero un dolor, como si lo hubieran apaleado, le arrancó un grito.

Con la destreza de un niño que apenas está aprendiendo sobre cómo mover su cuerpo, Po empezó a levantar los brazos, con la intención de tocarse el rostro para ver por qué le dolía tanto. Era como si le hubiera pasado por encima una caravana de rinocerontes. «¿Qué rayos me pasó?» Se palpó con torpeza donde debería estar la herida por haber protegido a Tigresa; no la encontró.

La puerta corrediza de su habitación se abrió de golpe, y Ping, su padre, entró casi trastabillando, seguido de su otro padre, Li.

—¡Po! —exclamaron ambos.

—Papá, papá —sonrió con debilidad—. Agua, por favor. —La necesitaba para mejorarse, así como le había indicado Seiryu, no olvidar tomar generosas cantidades al día. Mientras más agua hubiera en su sistema, mejor control de la transmutación acuática tendría.

Li salió como un tornado de la habitación, dejándolo con Ping. El ganso caminó hasta él y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

—Hijo, la maestra Tigresa…

—Está con Fai —jadeó con voz ronca—. Lo sé, papá. Sé cómo llegar con ella. —Inspiró con fuerza, alegre de tener de nuevo aquella sensación, que aunque dolorosa por perder la costumbre, le confirmaba que estaba vivo y coleando—. Nada más necesito agua.

* * *

En el Mundo de los Espíritus, Terumi estaba a punto de recuperar su forma física. Era cuestión de poco tiempo, tal vez minutos mortales, para formarla por completo. Su cuerpo estaba en un punto intermedio entre la solidez y la intangibilidad.

Sentada en una roca flotante que se mantenía ignorante en el mundo donde estaba, Terumi apretó una pata, que a veces titilaba, pensando en su hija. En Lian. «Ni siquiera pudimos avisar al orfanato su nombre. Sólo los dioses saben cuál le colocaron.»

Recordar la vida que le privaron con su hija la enojaba y le hacía pensar que tal vez pudo haber otra manera de hacer las cosas.

Cuando habían salido huyendo de su Casa, con Lian en brazos, estuvieron corriendo y escondiéndose por horas, nunca llegó a saber con certeza cuántas en total. Sólo corrieron como si no hubiera un mañana. Sin embargo, Girei y Fen no parecían agotarse. Les lograban dar el esquinazo para adelantarse, pero siempre los alcanzaban.

Eran como la sombra de la muerte, siempre acechante.

No entendían por qué querían matar a Lian, es decir, sabía que no era por el asunto de ella ser una Roja y Tora un Blanco, no irían tan lejos por ello. Por lo que sólo quedaba un hecho, por el poder del Fénix que tenía dentro. Sin embargo, ¿por qué? ¿En qué les afectaba a ellos que su hija tuviera el Chi de una Bestia Divina?

—Terumi —le había dicho Tora, agotado, elevando el tono por sobre la lluvia que los azotaba—, debemos dejar en un lugar seguro a Lian y luego volver por ella.

—Lo sé —gruñó Terumi—, pero ¿dónde?

La respuesta terminó llegando cuando arribaron al cuarto pueblo por el que pasaban, donde la dejaron en un orfanato. Con todo el dolor del alma, ambos se retiraron, con las capuchas de sus capas cubriéndolos. Se devolvieron y enfrentaron a Girei y Fen, que no mostraban signos de cansancio.

Eran depredadores tras una presa.

Girei, era un tigre de bengala, robusto y fornido, cuya única vestimenta era un pantalón de chándal negro. Fen, en cambio, tenía una engañosa apariencia, porque aunque fuera de la misma forma, con un pantalón de chándal y el pecho al aire, no exhibía musculatura alguna. Parecía más bien un adolescente, que aún no ha crecido lo suficiente. Aun así, ambos sabían que era algo ilusorio, porque el tigre con melanismo era un maestro del combate; no por nada lo designaron Líder de la Rama Negra.

—¿Dónde está la cría? —preguntó Fen, con voz irritada.

Tora se puso en guardia, Terumi lo imitó y gruñó.

—¿Por qué no me haces decírtelo, bastardo?

Algo que le molestaba de ambos felinos es que siempre, desde que sabía de la existencia de ellos, tenían los ojos cerrados, como si sus oponentes fueran tan inferiores que no valía la pena verlos.

Sin advertencia alguna, Girei se lanzó hacia ella y trazó un golpe con la pata extendida, horizontal, asemejando un corte. Un rayo de la tormenta que caía furiosa iluminó al cuarteto, mientras Terumi, quien había esquivado el ataque inclinándose hacia atrás, lanzaba una patada ascendente, conectándosela en la mandíbula. Contuvo un quejido, era como golpear una piedra.

Fen por otro lado atacó con varios zarpazos que Tora esquivó a duras penas. «Estos estilos de pelea no son de sus Ramas.» Poco después de haber posado la mirada en el tigre blanco, Girei le dio un golpe a la mejilla que por poco no la dejó sin sentido. Fue como si un elefante le hubiera dado un mamporro. Cayó al suelo, giró enlodándose y chocó contra una piedra.

Tora retrocedió y la ayudó a levantarse, mientras ambos tigres se reagrupaban. Con sólo una mirada Tora y Terumi se comunicaron lo necesario: debían pelear en serio si no querían morir ahí. Ella se relamió los labios, con el pelaje de la cabeza empapado al caérsele la capucha, saboreando la metálica sangre dentro de su boca. Tenía unos incisivos rotos.

Su pareja le dio un asentimiento tímido, interrogativo, y ella le respondió con uno firme. El mensaje era claro: iremos con todo. Ambos se estiraron, relajaron los hombros y se colocaron en las respectivas posiciones de los estilos de pelea de la Rama que los identificaba.

La primera en atacar fue Terumi; con un rugido y los dedos de las patas flexionados, empezó a dar golpes con la palma, intentando acertarle a Girei. Fue aumentando la velocidad, y cuando llegó a una determinada, mínimas estelas de fuego acompañaban los golpes. Las patadas no escaseaban, y en cuestión de minutos, tenía al tigre contra las cuerdas.

«¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no ataca en serio?»

Terumi lanzó un puñetazo que Girei esquivó ladeando el rostro, para contraatacar con un rodillazo al vientre. Ella gruñó por el dolor; el tigre sabía a qué puntos golpear, más aún porque había dado a luz a Lian hacía pocas horas. Contraatacó con una patada de empeine seguida de una giratoria en el sentido opuesto. La primera fue esquivada; la segunda conectó, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia un lado. Terumi aprovechó la brecha y, al recuperarse, le dio un puñetazo el mentón, elevándolo unos milímetros en el aire. Y con un doble golpe en el pecho, lo mandó a estrellarse contra un árbol.

Tora hizo lo propio contra Fen, aunque nunca le terminó de gustar a la tigresa el estilo de pelea de la Rama Blanca; era muy delicado, focalizando los golpes con la pata en punta, asemejando una lanza, en sitios determinados. No un daño explosivo, como el suyo.

—Creo que es hora de ponerse serios —comentó Girei, quien se movía la mandíbula, recuperándose de golpe y colocándose de pie.

—Ya lo creo —convino Fen, que de una patada de arco, hizo retroceder a Tora.

Los dos tigres se recuperaron y se reagruparon, destilando una especie de Chi negro. La lluvia aumentó su fuerza, el viento que soplaba hacía bailar la copa de los árboles, como enormes alas de cuervo que se batieran, y el frío del agua empezaba a penetrarles a Tora y Terumi las capas con las que se protegían.

Ambos tigres abrieron los ojos, revelando unas escleróticas doradas con iris y pupilas negras. Terumi tragó grueso. Ellos no eran normales. Dudaba que fueran mortales incluso, ¿entonces qué eran?

—Terumi, ellos…

—Lo sé. —Suspiró—. Vamos con todo de verdad —le dijo—. Hora del armamento pesado.

—No lo hagas; no puedes —la advirtió, con una tranquilidad innata. Le gustaba y detestaba a partes iguales aquella capacidad analítica de Tora. En cualquier pelea conservaba la calma e ideaba un plan de ataque—. Yo puedo, pero tú no.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó, aireada.

—Has dado a luz, estás agotada y usarla significaría la muerte. Lo sabes.

—¿O sea que tú puedes morir, pero yo no? No seas un…

—Tengo razón.

—Si no los detenemos irán a por Lian, ¿eso quieres?

—No es lo que…

Ignorándolo, Terumi unió la punta de sus dedos y su cuerpo tomó un brillo intenso color rojo, como una estrella muriente. Resignado, Tora hizo lo mismo, sólo que él destellaba de un blanco perla, un blanco lunar.

— _¡Ira blanca! ¡Shinto: luna!_

— _¡Ira roja!_ —le imitó Terumi—. _¡Shinto: sol!_

El sonido de una roca repiqueteando la sacó de sus recuerdos. Ladeó la cabeza, alerta, encontrándose con un Tora que la veía con una sonrisa que contrastaba con la seriedad en sus ojos.

—Lo siento si te tomé por sorpresa —dijo, alzando las patas en señal de rendición—. Sólo quería saber si lo sentiste.

—¿El que por alguna razón esta dimensión parece a punto de quebrarse?

—Sí.

—Pues sí, sí lo sentí.

—Esto sólo puede significar que algo pasó con los Guardianes del Inframundo.

—Oh… —Terumi sonrió con unas ganas de masacrar a Girei y Fen—, yo te diré quiénes causaron esto. Apuesto mi cola a que fueron los compañeros de esos bastardos.

—Una hembra no debería hablar así, Terumi —le dijo Tora, repitiéndole lo que siempre le decía desde pequeños—. Debes tener delicadeza.

Ella hizo un gesto ambiguo con la pata, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Ni con más de treinta años muertos dejas de decirme eso? —bromeó—. ¿Qué importa que se oiga mal? No me voy a abstener de decir algo porque suene mal. Sabes que soy así, espontánea.

—Sí —repuso el tigre blanco, con una sonrisa entre enojada y divertida—, precisamente por eso estamos aquí.

—Bah, deja de centrarte en el pasado, tigre sin humor. —Suspiró—. Dentro de poco podré mantener la forma física sin problemas. Será ahí cuando saltemos al Mundo Mortal.

Tora asintió y se sentó a su lado, con las piernas entrecruzadas, sonriéndole con aquellas sonrisas tan esquivas que tenía.

«Espéranos, Lian.»

* * *

Abrirse paso entre los tigres que los atacaron fue relativamente complicado, puesto que unos dominaban el Chi y otros eran maestros del combate. Tigresa peleaba con sorpresa y lástima a partes iguales, no quería lastimar a los de su propia especie, pero no iba a dejarse asesinar tan fácil, sumado a que le parecían interesantes aquellas posiciones de pelea tan distintas. Ella generó una brecha por un grupo de cinco que cargó hacia sí, logrando avanzar el tramo final hacia la Sede de la Rama Naranja, que era donde Fai supuso estaba Girei.

El león a diferencia de ella, ni siquiera se tomó enserio a los tigres que lo atacaron, porque sólo los mataba en seco con algún movimiento o con un gesto de la pata, causaba un vacío de oxígeno que los asfixiaba. Caminaba por entre las hileras de felinos muertos con la gracia y decisión de la parca, con un objetivo fijo.

Tigresa no sabía cuál era la fijación del león por ir hacia Girei, sin embargo, su deseo de encontrarlo era palpable. Tanto que impresionaba.

Los tigres que antes venían en olas, empezaron a remitir. «Tal vez saben que si nos atacan, o mueren o los apalean. Son precavidos.» Llegado el punto en que tenían carta blanca para entrar a la Sede, ambos, tigresa y león, llegaron a las puertas dobles de la Sede, que estaba decorada con una pintura y grabados delicados. Elegantes.

Cada uno levantó una pata y la posó en una de las puertas dobles, empujaron y se toparon con un recibidor espacioso, como el del Palacio de Jade. Tenía una enorme alfombra color naranja atardecer, las columnas que sostenían el piso superior eran de un rojo carmín con unas borlas serpenteantes doradas. Al fondo del recibidor, en un trono hecho de zafiro naranja, en cuyos reposabrazos estaba la cabeza de un tigre de bengala tallada, un tigre de bengala fornido, de pelaje tan intenso como el fuego, con una venda en los ojos y con una cicatriz en el pecho muy parecida a la de Fai, los esperaba sentado.

Al lado de Tigresa, Fai empezó a respirar profusamente, jadeando, de tal forma como si le estuviera faltando el aire. Ella ladeó la mirada, y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué le ocurría, captó por el rabillo del ojo que el tigre, Girei, cruzaba las piernas, colocándola una sobre la otra. Demostrando poderío.

—Me han ahorrado el trabajo —gruñó, con voz opaca, como si le molestara hablar.

Cuando comenzó a ponerse de pie y sonreír como si ya hubiera asegurado su victoria, Fai lanzó un rugido que hizo temblar la edificación y que le arrancó una pequeña carcajada al tigre.

Se llevó una pata al anillo y lo giró una vez, para luego bramar.

— _¡Duhkha!_

Fue como su hubiera explotado un tornado dentro del edificio.

De las ventanas abiertas decoradas con tapices, por donde poca luz se colaba, entraron ráfagas y ráfagas de viento cada vez más potentes que empezaron a girar alrededor del león, como si fuera el ojo de un huracán. Paulatinamente, mientras más masa se acumulaba, la forma de Fai se fue perdiendo tras el aire hasta que ya no pudo verse más. Tigresa se llevó las patas al rostro, cubriéndose de la presión del aire y se colocó en una posición para evitar salir despedida.

Las telas que decoraban las paredes, las borlas de las columnas e incluso la alfombra del suelo parecían a punto de desgarrarse. Girei negó con la cabeza y alzó una pata, en la que destelló y se encendió una bola de fuego que fue abarcándole el brazo. Tigresa gruñó para sí, aquel era _su_ fuego. El que él se tragó.

El aire empezó a condensarse en el cuerpo de Fai, empezando, como a Po, a conformarle una especie de traje, mas no por completo. Era la primera vez que veía el Tercer Estado del león, y no tenía que ser experta en ello para darse cuenta de que no lograría darle forma al aire a tiempo; Girei ya tenía los brazos envueltos en llamas y flexionó las rodillas, dispuesto a atacar.

Tigresa dudó por un instante, en el cual el tigre saltó.

El tiempo pareció moverse más lento, casi gritándole que se moviera y bloqueara el ataque, para darle tiempo a Fai en completar el Tercer Estado. Ella también saltó, flexionando un puño para dar el golpe, envolviendo sus garras en fuego. La extensión de las mismas aumentó, casi formando las zarpas de un ave de rapiña decenas de veces más grande que ella y atacó con un zarpazo.

Cuatro gruesas hileras de fuego fueron hacia Girei.

Éste abrió la boca con un rictus y, con un sonido de succión, engulló tres de las cuatro. La última la esquivó por los pelos, rasgándole la venda de los ojos. Fue ahí cuando ella vislumbró los ojos dorados y negros del animal.

Su fuerza pareció ser suprimida por un instante en el que perdió su Segundo Estado, volviendo a la normalidad y cayendo de rodillas, presa de un temblor que no podía controlar. El cuerpo se le entumía.

Con un rugido intentó colocarse de pie y romper el contacto visual con Girei, logrando apenas mover las piernas. Él ignoró a Fai y se dirigió hacia ella, llevó los brazos hacia atrás para dar un zarpazo doble…

Y entonces… todo se enfrió.

Con la misma velocidad que chasquear los dedos, el recibidor por completo se congeló con una fina capa de hielo, la temperatura bajó y el fuego de las patas del tigre se apagó como si lo hubieran metido bajo el agua. El viento de Fai seguía revolviéndose con ferocidad, y Tigresa sintió como si le dieran un pequeño tirón en el pecho.

Conocía ese Chi.

Dentro de sí, una alegría incontrolable estaba tomando partido.

Y entonces apareció.

A su lado una corriente de gélido aire pasó destellando y de pronto Girei estaba en el suelo, sostenido por el cuello y una mancha borrosa elevaba un bastón de hielo. Le llevó un poco reconocerlo, sin embargo, aquella redondeada forma, esos regordetes brazos que estaban un poco cubiertos de hielo por estar en el Segundo Estado y, para su sorpresa por ser la primera vez que la veía, la pequeñita cola.

Fue ahí cuando reparó en que el brazo izquierdo de Po, con el que sostenía a Girei, desde el codo hasta las garras estaba en un estado líquido en su totalidad, envolviéndose como una serpiente en el tigre, apretándole la garganta y el hocico.

Po bajó el bastón con fuerza y lo clavó en el hombro de Girei, éste rugió y una sangre negra como brea empezó a teñir la alfombra. Pequeños cristales de hielo empezaban a aparecer en el brazo derecho del tigre, inutilizándolo. Con un rugido más de susto que de enojo, Girei trazó una patada lateral desde el suelo, haciendo alejar a Po, se sacó el bastón que lo empalaba al suelo, se levantó y, emanando una cortina de Chi negro que lo envolvió, desapareció del lugar.

La momentánea impresión por lo sucedido quedó desplazada cuando Fai rugió de nuevo, hacia Po, alegando que él no era nadie para interrumpir. Cuando éste se lanzó a atacar al panda, Po lo único que hizo fue ladearse y en un parpadeo, conectarle un golpe al estómago que lo dejó inconsciente en el sitio.

El viento se disipó y Po tomó al león pasándole una pata por el cuello, evitando que cayera. Para después dejarlo recostado en el suelo.

Tigresa, como pudo, se logró poner de pie y dio dos pasos dubitativos hacia él. Entonces Po se volteó y sus miradas se encontraron.

Po le sonrió; aquella sonrisa alegre e inocente que le había molestado durante los días que fue designado Guerrero Dragón, pero que ahora le resultaba entrañable. Sus ojos verde jades eran tan bonitos como recordaba. Parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto, incluso era como si nunca hubiera estado en aquel estado de media muerte.

Tigresa se quedó tan pasmada que fue incapaz de moverse. Tenía una sensación como si la hubieran azotado contra el suelo, roto, tomado cada una de las piezas y la hubieran reconstruido. De que si se acercaba a él, todas las moléculas de su cuerpo podían entrar en combustión. Habían sido compañeros casi inseparables con todo lo sucedido, con lo de Shen y Kai, y luego… había quedado inconsciente.

Las emociones que sentía dentro eran un revoltijo, tanto que dolían; no sabía qué hacer con certeza. ¿Saludarlo? ¿Darle un abrazo?

Fue él quien tomó el primer paso.

Se acercó a ella como un cachorro que se dirigiera a una dulcería y la rodeó con los brazos, apretándola en un abrazo que le trasmitía muchas cosas, y por primera vez, una seguridad que creía no necesitaría de nadie. Por un instante se quedó en blanco, como en el puerto de Gongmen, sin embargo, esta vez lo respondió, abrazándolo por la cintura también. Cuando lo apretó aún más, sintiendo aquel cálido pelaje contra sí, los brazos le temblaron un poquito.

Era real. Estaba vivo. Estaba allí.

Sintió la patas de Po reposar en su cintura, cuando éste se separó, y podía jurar que dentro de ella estaba en proceso una tormenta eléctrica por los rayos que le subían ahí donde tenía sus patas.

—Hola, Ti —sonrió—, no sabes las ganas que…

Tigresa parpadeó, le agarró la muñeca y lo lanzó por encima de su hombro. Po se estrelló contra la alfombra del suelo, y la madera debajo de ésta sonó agrietándose. Le daba igual que estuviera en la Casa de los Tigres. Un nudo de ira abrasador estalló en su pecho: un tumor de preocupación y amargura con el que había estado cargando desde que cayó inconsciente.

—Como vuelvas a tratar de matarte para salvarme —dijo, notando un picor en la garganta y ojos—, juro por todos los dioses que…

Po tuvo el valor de reírse. De repente, el nudo de emociones acaloradas se derritió dentro de Tigresa.

—Me doy por avisado —dijo—. Será la última vez. —Sintió cómo le apretaba la pata que ella aún le sostenía.

De pronto, tiró de ella, y terminó cayendo sobre su esponjoso estómago. Volvió a abrazarla por la cintura, allí tumbados en el suelo del recibidor de la Sede de la Rama Naranja de la Casa de los Tigres, pegándola contra él. Sintió el rozar de su mejilla con la propia.

—Te extrañé mucho, Ti —susurró.

Tigresa apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Po. Inspiró profundo antes de hablar, para asegurarse de que todo eso estaba pasando de verdad.

—Yo también, Po.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	23. XXII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Ya veremos si el plan le sale como quiere o si es un fracaso, ya hemos visto que los dioses son muy bipolares (? Nuestros cerebros funcionan bien, son los de los demás que no comprenden nuestro funcionamiento jajaja xD Confía en el armamento, nadie sabe qué punzantes sorpresas pueda traer. Veremos si es o no locura tuya xP Oh, ya verás qué efectos tiene la técnica, por algo la nombré ahora, porque tendrá su participación -no hablo más para no espoilear xd- ¡Enceladoooo! :c No sé, no quería explotar el potencial de Girei... aún xD Y bueno, con esa pregunta de Girei... top secret por ahora xD Jajajajaja, me sacaste una carcajada monumental con eso, y ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón. Pobre Fai xD Jajajajaja. No roto como tal, atribúyeselo al hecho de que llegó por sorpresa, si no, hubiera dado pelea xd Y bueno, si la escenita TiPo te gustó, aquí explotarás de azúcar jaja xD. Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Oie no sé, tal vez lo lleguen a conocer -intento chafa de suspenso- Bueno, que Fai muriera no creo, tal vez herido de gravedad. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Wang; es Wang. Y sí, Terumi es más... activa, por decirlo de algún modo xD. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. En los capítulos anteriores, aunque no lo dije expresamente, se dio a entender que las Sendas son creadas por Qilin. Es cuestión de comprensión .-. . Gracias por leer.

 **reiko himura:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este también. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, espero este también. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Perdona mi ignorancia, ¿pero qué significa coludidocon? .-. Bueno, y no creo que Fai hubiese muerto. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 3:** gracias por tu review. ¿Cuarenta capítulos? Dioses, no creo llegar a tantos, aunque veremos xD . Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Recomendaciones:

Con el pov de Tigresa y luego de Po: **"A Thousand Years"** de The Piano Guys.

Con el pov de Qilin: **"Ritual"** de Takanashi Yasuharu.

Con el pov de Manjari: **"Zetsu Theme"** de Takanashi Yasuharu.

* * *

 **XXII**

Quería quedarse así toda la vida, dejar que el acompasado y relajante ritmo de los latido del corazón de Po la hicieran descansar de aquella ajetreada forma de vivir en la que se había envuelto hacía tan solo pocas semanas. Su calidez, su tacto cariñoso como delicado, su suave y calentito pelaje. Todo en él la relajaba. Cerró los ojos, inspirando profundo, apretando un poco el pelaje que le sostenía con la pata que estaba sobre el hombro de Po.

Dos segundos después, los abrió y se irguió, aún apoyada en su pecho, buscando los ojos de Po. Tigresa inspiró y se dio cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que estaba, y, como si no lo supiera, aunque realmente le importaba poco si alguien los veía, se puso de pie. Cuando Po la imitó, ella vio de refilón la pata de éste, que ahora tenía un aspecto normal. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Po sonrió, viéndola, y dentro de Tigresa algo revoloteó, lo que la hizo extrañarse.

—¿Sabes, Ti? —dijo—: no era la bienvenida que me esperaba, pero no me la imagino de otro modo.—Rió.

Tigresa se mostró un poco dubitativa sobre si responder a eso o sólo preguntar.

— _Sí_ —Alargó la palabra hasta que se convirtió en un murmullo e hizo silencio. Acto seguido le apuntó el brazo izquierdo—. ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó.

Arqueando las cejas, con ligera sorpresa, él se miró el brazo, abriendo y cerrando la pata. Para Tigresa la pata se veía normal, común, como cualquier otra. No hallaba sentido sobre por qué parecía hecha de agua.

Cuando Po iba a responder, Fai gruñó y empezó a moverse. El Guerrero Dragón le hizo una seña apuntando con la cabeza al león, y con una mirada quedó un tácito acuerdo entre ambos de que le contaría después. Tigresa gruñó para sus adentros; después, ella no quería saberlo después, quería saberlo ahora. Quería preguntarle esa y muchas otras cosas más. Sobre todo, una en específico. Una que le carcomía por dentro como el fuego mismo.

Una cacofonía de voces, órdenes y rugidos afuera de la sede la puso alerta, recordando que se hallaban en terreno enemigo. Aunque fuera su lugar de procedencia o sólo su Casa, eso no quería decir que era bien recibida. No comprendía por qué los tigres, ahora que no había nadie, seguían con la idea en la mente de darle caza. La voz de Oogway, como si le repitiera lo mismo desde el Mundo de los Espíritus, le recordó una enseñanza que le había dicho, cuando Tigresa quiso preguntarle por qué los Furiosos no hacían lo que ella les decía, puesto que era su líder.

—Impón tu voluntad a alguien —le había dicho Oogway, con aquel tono demasiado suave para ser de un maestro, demasiado amable para ser paternal, pero demasiado serio como para ser un simple consejo— y se revolverá contra ti. Pero convence a una mente de pensar como tú deseas y tendrás un aliado. Es simple, Tigresa: no les des órdenes. Son tus compañeros, no tus inferiores. Son tus iguales. Sigan una misma idea en común para ayudar al Valle.

La respuesta a su pregunta era simple: ambos, Girei y Fen, habían, con el tiempo, logrado implantar la idea de que Tigresa era un enemigo, de que debían liquidarla al menor avistamiento, con quién sabe qué razón.

Suspiró para dejar eso de lado, si no podía demostrarles que no tenían por qué verla como un enemigo, tampoco se molestaría en ello. Tigresa sabía muy bien quién era, y no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Simple.

El cuerpo de Fai comenzó a temblar con violencia; un viento mucho más suave que cuando había rugido enojado empezó a ensortijarse alrededor del felino. Po se acercó a él y con pericia se lo colocó al hombro, como si estuviera llevando a un ebrio o un herido.

—Debemos irnos, Ti —le dijo, con una sonrisa. Tigresa le respondió con una mínima sonrisa. En definitiva, Po no tenía remedio. Ella no sabía cómo hacía él para sonreír en la situación en la que estaban, y peor aún, cómo hacía que ella sonriese.

Asintió.

—Yo me encargo de abrir el paso, Po.

* * *

Llegar de nuevo al Palacio fue un poco más complicado que llegar a la Casa de los Tigres. Po se desplazó con el consejo de Seiryu, ahora que dominaba el Tercer Límite podía trasladarse ciertas distancias al viajar por el agua. No le encontró sentido cuando éste se lo explicó, sin embargo, con un simple «lo entenderás cuando lo intentes», había bastado. Po era más de aprender sobre la marcha.

Y no fue _tan_ difícil. Una vez recuperó el líquido que su cuerpo en estado de media muerte perdió, con sólo colocar una pata en el pequeño remanso de agua del Estanque de Lágrimas Sagradas y pensar en Tigresa, algo dentro de su interior se agitó, y sintió un tirón en los dedos, los cuales al sumergirlos en el agua, se hubo sumergido como si el estanque tuviera una profundidad gigantesca y apareció en uno más pequeño. Uno que estaba en una choza de un tigre azul.

Po se sorprendió y entabló una rápida charla con el animal; aquel tigre ya entrado en años lo escrutaba con una mirada firme y serena. Bastó con que nombrara a Tigresa para que éste le indicara cómo llegar a la Casa. Y fue gracias a él mismo que pudieron volver al Palacio de Jade.

El viaje le dejó sin energías y con las piernas temblorosas. Tanto que al aparecer con un sonido de una burbuja rompiéndose, en el Estanque de Lágrimas Sagradas, cayó de bruces en el agua, con Fai encima. Tigresa se apresuró a ayudarlo y de unas pequeñas sacudidas, el león despertó. Parpadeó con perplejidad y oteó el lugar.

—La bolsa. —Fue lo único que dijo.

—¿Qué bolsa? —preguntó Po, con un jadeo, por sobre el agua que le mojaba las mejillas.

—¡Mi bolsa, panda! —rugió, molesto—. ¡La bolsa de viaje donde tenía cosas importantes! ¡Había…! —Se cortó de repente y se llevó una pata a la sien, como si lo hubiera asaltado un pensamiento imprevisto o un dolor en la misma. Y Po conocía esas puntadas imprevistas, muchas veces las sintió gracias a las aperturas de los Puntos.

Bufó con fastidio y se volvió hacia el camino que llevaba al Palacio de Jade sin decir palabra alguna. Tanto Po como Tigresa se quedaron un poco descolocados por la actitud tan bipolar del Guerrero Dragón Imperial.

Po intentó levantarse, pero las energías eran muy escasas. Necesitaba agua. Por su mente pensó en dar un sorbo del estanque… « _Iugh_ , ¿y si son lágrimas de verdad?» Sacudió la cabeza un poco para alejar esos pensamientos y sin pedirlo, Tigresa lo ayudó a levantarse, lo asió por un brazo y lo abrazó por la cintura, pasándose uno de sus brazos por los hombros.

—¿Puedes caminar? —le preguntó, con un tono que era el mismo de siempre. Inexpresivo.

Con pasos esforzados, lo logró.

—Bien —continuó ella, cuando empezaron a bajar el sendero parte roca, parte tierra, que los llevaba a las escaleras que descendían hacia la explanada donde estaba el salón de entrenamiento, el bosque de hierro, el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial y los dormitorios—. Porque tenemos que hablar.

Po tragó grueso. Aquella frase no le gustaba para nada. Las palabras de su padre cuando Po estaba en sus años mozos, le rebotaron en la mente. «Hijo, recuerda nunca hacer enojar a una chica, y procura, por amor a Buda, que nunca te diga la frase "tenemos que hablar", porque entonces ninguna intervención divina podrá ayudarte. Sólo deberás aceptar tu inminente desdicha». Luego se había reído, y Po no lo logró entender.

Ahora sí.

Y mientras ella lo guiaba como un preso al que fueran a ejecutar hacia los dormitorios, lo hacía entrar en el de ella y cerraba la puerta corrediza, Po se resignó.

«Ayúdame, Seiryu.»

 _¡Eh!_ , le respondió la voz de éste en la mente. _A mí no me metas en tus asuntos. Yo ya morí una vez como mortal, no pienso inmiscuirme más._

Y tal como la marea del mar retrocedía de la arena, la consciencia del Dragón Azul se desvaneció de su mente. Po pasó la vista por la pulcra habitación de Tigresa. Era minimalista hasta el infinito. Una cama a la derecha, contra la pared de madera puesto que las de ambos eran las últimas de sus respectivas hileras de habitaciones; un armazón de bambú con unas telas tensas para dormir. Un pequeño armario de no más altura que ella para guardar sus prendas, y una mesita de noche con una especie de vendaje sin desenvolver.

Él se armó de valor y fue ascendiendo la mirada, manteniéndose de pie casi por inercia, y porque sabía si se sentaba, acostaba o rendía al cansancio que sentía, era panda muerto. La seriedad de Tigresa impregnaba la habitación como el vapor de los fideos impregnaba una cocina. La miró poco a poco, subiendo por sus piernas cubiertas por el pantalón holgado y negro, el torso con aquel traje rojo que tenía grabado a fuego en su ser. Para finalmente detenerse en su rostro; los pelajes del mismo oscilaban con el viento que entraba por la única ventana en la parte superior de la pared.

Aquellos ojos ámbares que tanto le gustaban lo veían con una cautela impropia de la relación que tenía, que si bien era un poco más fuerte que la de simples amigos, parecía igual a la de cuando la conoció por primera vez.

—¿Y bien? —le dijo ella, cruzando las patas a nivel del pecho.

Po rió con un poquito de temor.

—¿Y bien, qué, Ti?

—Explícame todo —le pidió—. _Todo_. ¿Por qué fuiste tan estúpido como para lanzarte a una muerte segura para protegerme a mí de morir? ¿Por qué no moriste? ¿Por qué quedaste en ese estado de media muerte? ¿Por qué duraste tanto en despertar? ¿Por qué y cómo pudiste darle un alto a Girei? —Hizo una pausa a la vez que respiraba para calmar su creciente ánimo—. _¿Por qué?_

Pareció que una última pregunta bailó en sus labios, mas ésta nunca llegó a pronunciarse.

Po respiró tres veces para acumular el valor y empezar a contarle. Caminó hasta la cama de ella y se sentó, haciéndola crujir y haciéndolo rogar que no se rompiera como hizo la suya una vez. Resistió. Soltó muy despacio el aire que contenía inconscientemente y luego palpó la tela a su lado con cariño, un silencioso mensaje para ella: «Toma asiento, Ti, esto será un poco largo».

Empezó por lo más sencillo para él. Le relató sus motivos para protegerla, que aunque no fueron en su totalidad sinceros, porque no se sentía con la confianza para decirle que no quería ver morir al animal que amaba, era porque le dijo que no moriría y mantendría su palabra. Le contó cómo fue lo que pasó después, aquella sensación de vacío e inexistencia cuando estuvo en la Nada, la forma en que Seiryu lo sacó de allí y le dio una especie de entrenamiento, y el dolor que soportó. El atroz dolor.

También le contó que por eso no había despertado, porque como su alma estaba con Seiryu en su dimensión, y ésta no podía volver a su cuerpo sin que el dragón se lo permitiese, no despertaría. Le describió con lujo de detalle la dimensión del Dragón Azul, lo que la fascinó y Po advirtió aquel brillo de curiosidad en ella que tanto le fascinaba. Le dijo de mala gana, con reticencia, la forma en que Qilin intentó persuadirlo para que lo liberara.

Y entonces la bomba cayó. Tigresa pareció marearse un poco cuando le soltó la historia de Qilin, que no era en mayor grado que el desequilibrio del Chi fuera por tanto Guerrero suelto, sino porque el dios creador estaba tratando de liberarse. Que fue Qilin quien, poco a poco, fue creando las condiciones óptimas para su liberación total.

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando tocó el tema de las Sendas y ella estaba informada, aludiendo en que tuvo unos sueños secuenciales que le dejaron ver la vida mortal de Seiryu y ahí vio a las Sendas.

—Lo que no llego a comprender —dijo Tigresa, un poco aturdida por semejante cantidad de información— es por qué razón Qilin hizo todo esto. El mundo en general. No tenía un motivo.

—Eso mismo pensé yo, Ti —convino, con un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Aburrimiento tal vez?

—Puede ser. —Ella estaba pensativa—. Sin embargo, no responde al por qué ahora quiere destruirlo. ¿Por qué degradarte en poder divino para unir los Mundos del Samsara y luego destruir tu obra? No tiene sentido. Tiene que haber algo detrás.

—Haya lo que haya, Ti, no lo entiendo. —Hubo un rato de silencio—. ¿Y cómo tuviste esos sueños? —se interesó Po.

—Sólo llegaron. De un momento a otro empecé a tenerlos, y una vez acabaron con la liberación de Seiryu, nunca más volvieron. Aunque hubo un episodio extraño antes —añadió llevándose una pata al mentón—: cuando estaba en el bosque algo o alguien me azotó contra el suelo. Fue como una corriente. Tal vez eso lo desencadenó.

Entonces Po recordó el espejo de Seiryu que rompió cuando estaba enfocando a Tigresa. ¿Sería posible que parte del Chi en esa dimensión se filtrara hacia el Mundo Mortal y ella lo recibiera inconscientemente? Podría ser, aunque no le daría vueltas a ello.

—Con respecto a esos sueños —siguió Tigresa, ladeando el rostro y apretando las patas a los lados, rígidas. Po reconoció el gesto: algo que no tenía mucha firmeza en decir, algo importante y delicado—, aprendí de ellos.

—¿Qué cosas? —se interesó, mirándola ladeando un poco el rostro.

Tigresa fue moviendo la vista poco a poco hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y engancharon como dos eslabones de una misma cadena. Por más que quisieran, no podían romper el contacto.

—Cosas de sentimientos —respondió, e intentó hacer un gesto con la pata para restarle importancia. Como el gesto era impropio de ella, se vio muy forzado—. Amor y esas cosas.

Po sintió los labios secos.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Y comprendí algo que dijo tu padre. —Ahora tenía un aplomo en los ojos.

Po inspiró profundo, rasgando un poco el bambú de la cama con una pequeña garra. Oh, Buda, ¿qué había dicho su padre? Sabía que por fuerza tuvo que ser Ping, porque Li, aunque también lo era, no conocía a fondo su fascinación y posterior amor por la maestra. Y estaba al tanto también de las… costumbres sobrecomunicativas de su padre ganso.

—¿Q-q-qué precisamente? —titubeó, con un hilillo de voz.

Tigresa cerró los ojos con esfuerzo y se pasó una pata por el rostro, Po aprovechó para cortar la mirada y mirar al piso. «No estaría mal que la tierra se abriera y me comiera.» La voz de Tigresa era calmada, aunque aquel deje de inexperiencia que sabía a ella la crispaba, estaba en su cadencia.

—Seré sincera, Po. —Una pausa—. Tu padre, cuando estabas inconsciente, me encontró dándote unos golpes. No fueron por enojo. Bueno, sí, en parte. Más que todo por impotencia. El hecho es que me dijo que tú… bueno, que tú sentías algo por mí.

A riesgo de romperse el cuello, giró la cabeza tan rápido, buscando los ojos de Tigresa que le quedó adolorida la espina dorsal.

—¡¿Qué mi padre te dijo qué?! —«¡Eso no se dice, papá!» Como castigo para el ganso pensó en visitarlo menos veces.

—Que… —Carraspeó—. Que me amas.

Tres simples palabras lo desarmaron como el mejor de los guerreros. Era impresionante la manera en que tres palabras lo dejaron en un limbo decisivo. ¿Qué debía responder? Cualquier respuesta que diera tenía resultados ambiguos. Si le decía que sí podría pasar que ella le dijese que no lo quería y su amistad y compañerismo se vería truncado. Si le decía que no, dejaría como un mentiroso a su padre y podía lastimar el orgullo femenino de Tigresa. ¿Sí o no? Sentía una espada colgada de un fino hilo sobre su cabeza, esperando su respuesta para dejarse caer.

Inspiró profundo.

La sinceridad era la mejor respuesta.

—Es cierto —aseveró, y sintió que la garganta se le secaba.

Tigresa abrió mucho los ojos y los desvió un par de veces, para volver a fijarlos con los suyos. La vio apretar las patas en puños y Po se preparó para un golpe, cerrando un ojo y alejando un poquito el rostro, no obstante, lo que recibió le sorprendió.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, y vio en ella un brillo anhelante. Uno que primera vez le conocía.

Po cerró los ojos, ordenando sus ideas. ¿Por qué? Aquella pregunta era ilógica. ¿Era posible explicar por qué un atardecer cautivaba tanto? ¿O por qué unas flores atraen por sobre otras? Sólo se quiere y ya. Sin embargo, es poco a poco cuando el amor va surgiendo, que los detalles del por qué pasó, se hacen notorios.

Recordó que Seiryu le había dicho que la Resonancia era un nivel espiritual de unión de dos animales, y la forma en que él, cuando le mostró aquellos recuerdos sobre Qilin, con tocarle la frente le transfirió sus sensaciones.

Concentró un poco de Chi en la punta de dos de sus dedos y los alzó, casi rozándole el rombo de la frente a Tigresa.

—No creo poder ponerlo en palabras, Ti —dijo, dándole un toquecito en la frente—. Esto quizá ayude.

El Chi brilló por un instante y luego se disipó.

Tigresa abrió los ojos un poco, sorprendida y fijó la vista en el infinito.

Po sonrió y por inercia le tomó la pata, casi un reflejo, aunque con la vaga consciencia de querer hacerlo, de buscar seguridad en ía que las imágenes que le transmitió a ella eran algo muy profundo, algo casi privado. Tan delicadas como una llama en una hebra de cuerda, que se apagase con sólo un respiro. La primera vez que la vio con aquel derroche de _barbarosidad_ en la que sería la primera vez donde los Furiosos pelearon juntos. La forma en que la admiró por tantos años antes de que lo eligieran como Guerrero Dragón. La emoción que sintió al saber que sería parte del palacio y compañero, indirectamente, de ella. Cuando la vio hacer aquella acrobacia y recogido el trozo de piedra. La alegría casi de infante cuando ella lo reconoció como Guerrero Dragón y su consecuente lazo que empezó a fortalecerse. Las peleas que tuvieron juntos. La forma en que ella lo miraba y él captaba esas miradas, entre interesadas y divertidas, con aquellas semisonrisas fugases.

Los recuerdos más importantes trajeron de nuevo a Po las mismas sensaciones que tuvo cuando los experimentó la primera vez. Como cuando ella le dio un apoyo en el bote hacia Gongmen, o el abrazo que le dio en la cárcel, o el grito que le alcanzó a oír instantes antes de que la bala del cañón de Shen le impactara. El terror y pánico cuando no pudo evitar que Tigresa recibiera el cañonazo, y la furia contra el pavorreal por herirla. El abrazo en el puerto, tan fugaz e instintivo que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, la soltó. La angustia al verla llegar a la aldea de los Pandas toda malherida. Su rostro, cuando Kai resultó no poder ser enviado al Reino de los Espíritus.

Su sonrisa cuando lo vio volver.

Su sonrisa cuando se dieron una mirada, en el momento en que impartía clases de Chi a todos los aldeanos.

Su sonrisa…

El mensaje era claro. «No puedo expresarte con palabras cómo, cuándo, por qué o dónde nació esto, sólo que lo siento por ti. Esta eres tú a través de mis ojos. Esta es la Tigresa a quien quiero y por quien daría la vida sin dudarlo un segundo.»

Sintió las garras de ella apretar su pata y Po volvió en sí, para poco después ella buscar su mirada con sorpresa, emoción y algo que parecía temor.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —le preguntó, se sentía casi flotar. Como si hubiera esperado mucho para transmitir esos sentimientos—. No puedo decirte por qué, aunque una de las causas es tu sonrisa. Aquella que, amplia o escondida, siempre, siempre es linda.

La vio pasar saliva y se preguntó qué estaría pensando.

—Te amo. —Qué bien se sentía decirle eso—. Eso no puedo cambiarlo. Y no puedo hacerte sentir lo mismo por mí, por lo que si no lo sientes, está bien.

La pata de Tigresa apretó aún más. «Vale, esto ya me está doliendo.»

—Yo… —dijo, parecía tener una lucha interna—. Yo no sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada. —Po levantó la pata libre y se la colocó en una mejilla, fijándole el rostro para que no ladeara la mirada—. Está bien.

—No. No lo entiendes —dijo, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo para acentuar sus palabras—. Es que no sé qué decir. —Un gruñido muy suave salió de sus labios—. No sé ni siquiera cómo me siento. —Frunció más el ceño, tal vez molesta consigo misma—. Pensé que lo entendí.

—¿Entender qué, Ti?

—Por los sueños —respondió con vehemencia—. Los sueños que tuve de la vida de Seiryu cuando fue mortal. Era extraño, pero podía sentir y percibir lo que él sentía hacia los demás. Y cuando se enamoró de aquella tigresa blanca, pensé que lo entendí, pero ahora… —Negó de nuevo con la cabeza—. No lo sé. Es distinto. No puedo compararlo con los sueños porque se siente más fuerte, y muy distinto. —Sus ojos lo buscaron, casi arrojando fuego—. Me enfurece las locuras que has hecho para protegerme, y tus locuras en general, porque detesto que me protejan. Pero me parece que sin ellas no dejarías de ser tú. Me extraña tu actitud tan… buena, parece que nada te enoja. Y eso te hace parecer inalcanzable.

—Yo no… —Se interrumpió de golpe, tragando grueso. La forma en cómo ella lo vio le dejó claro el mensaje: no me interrumpas.

—Me molesta eso, pero no puedo enojarme contigo. ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido lo que digo! Me alegra que estés aquí, y me asusta un poco que vuelvas a hacer una locura como la que hiciste porque… —La voz disminuyó hasta que sólo movió los labios y no se le oyó nada.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque no quiero perderte! —gruñó—. ¡Algo me dice que vas a hacer una estupidez y terminarás muerto por ello! ¡Y no quiero que mueras!

Po se sorprendió gratamente por ello, y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, a un ritmo constante y acelerado. Quería preguntarle a Tigresa por qué se sentía así por él, qué le alentaba a preocuparse así más allá de su compañerismo habitual. Una pequeña esperanza aleteó en su pecho.

Y entonces, Tigresa hizo algo que jamás pensó haría.

Con el ceño fruncido, levantó la pata libre y lo tomó por el pelaje del pecho, lo inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso. Fue tosco, apresurado y sus narices chocaron. Inexperto. Algo que apenas pudo nombrarse un pico. Y sin embargo, le gustó. Cuando su cerebro se recuperó de la sorpresa que faltó poco para que la misma lo matara, se concentró inconscientemente en las sensaciones. Los labios de Tigresa eran distintos a cómo se los había imaginado muchas veces; en lugar de ser finos y firmes, eran ligeramente carnosos y suaves, aunque estaban quebrados, un poco secos.

Se separaron y Po Parpadeó dos veces, relamiéndose por instinto los labios y sintiendo el pulso en el pecho, las manos y las sienes. Sin poder apartar la vista de esos labios. Los pensamientos venían a retazos. ¿Por qué lo besó? Entonces cayó en cuenta de que ella lo besó. ¡Ella fue quien decidió hacerlo!

Observó el temblor en la pata de Tigresa cuando se la llevó a los labios y se relamió los mismos. Su lengua, de un rosa fresa, le humedeció los labios con una lentitud que a Po lo torturó. Quería volver a besarla. Quería ser él quien lo hiciera esta vez, aunque esperó.

—Fue… —Tigresa alzó la vista y conectó con sus ojos.

No aguantó más y se precipitó hacia ella. Le soltó la pata y le pasó una por la cintura, mientras con la otra la acercaba a su mejilla. Y la volvió a besar. No sabía si el calor que había entre ambos era porque el Chi de Tigresa resonaba con el suyo o por alguna otra cosa, pero el cuerpo lo tenía caliente. Los de ambos estaban así. A través de las almohadillas de sus dedos percibió el pulso de la maestra por su rostro.

Abrieron los labios al mismo tiempo, y la besó con más cariño, disfrutando cada milímetro de ella, incluso la cara interna de su labio superior se rasgó un poco con uno de los colmillos de Tigresa.

Se separaron y jadearon impresionados. Po no sabía de dónde había salido esa valentía, aunque no se arrepentía. No podía arrepentirse. Un brillo sorpresivo le surcó los ojos.

—Otro —musitó Tigresa.

Po sonrió. «¿Otro?» No tenía que pedírselo dos veces. Se acercó a ella, sin embargo, antes de que se rozaran sus labios, fue Tigresa quien le colocó una pata en la nuca y lo inclinó con fuerza hacia sí. Po, por inercia, le rodeó la cintura con las patas y se dejó llevar. No lo hacían a la perfección, eran primerizos en lo que al tema respectaba, pero eso no les impedía trasmitirse las emociones con intensidad. Emitió un gemido ahogado que murió en sus labios cuando sintió la lengua de ella rozar la suya y, al borde de una falla cardíaca de lo veloz que le latía el corazón, la imitó.

Sintió la pata libre de Tigresa reposar en su pecho y luego el correr de la puerta corrediza.

—Tigre… sa… —Una voz aguda, infante.

Ambos abrieron los ojos sin separarse, la posición de ambos, unidos por los labios, como dos seres que necesitaran del otro para respirar. Se separaron con una dificultad enorme y desviaron la vista al portal. Lei-Lei, con su conjunto típico, los miraba de hito en hito, sorprendida. Para luego empezar a cerrar la puerta con lentitud.

—¡Espera! —chilló Po, aún abrazando por la cintura a Tigresa.

La pandita se detuvo y los miró como apenada por haberlos interrumpidos. Tigresa se salió del abrazo de Po y se puso de pie; él se quedó viéndola, hipnotizado. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

—¿Qué sucede, Lei-Lei? —le preguntó.

—Tigresa, el maestro Shifu y los Furiosos están en la biblioteca y quieren verlos. Me pidieron que los viniera a buscar.

—¿Para qué? —Po se puso de pie, y se colocó al lado de Tigresa.

Lei-Lei se encogió de hombros.

—Dile que ya vamos, por favor —le indicó su maestra—. Y por favor —añadió en un tono más personal— no comentes nada de lo que has visto aquí. —Como única respuesta, Lei-Lei se pasó la pata por toda la extensión de los labios e hizo como si arrojara algo. Tigresa asintió—. Gracias.

La pequeña asintió y se retiró.

Una vez ambos confirmaron que Lei-Lei se retiró, Po volvió la mirada hacia ella, con timidez. El pecho lo tenía más calmado, aunque con aquel ritmo incesante. Se armó de valor para preguntarle.

—¿Y bien?

—Fue… —Tigresa se quedó en silencio, manteniéndolo por tortuosos largos segundos—. Me gustó. —Una sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios.

Le tomó la pata y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, para luego tirar de ella con suavidad hacia la salida. Una vez fuera, se encaminaron por el pasillo de los dormitorios hacia la salida. El día parecía estar del mismo ánimo que ellos: brillante y alegre.

No sabía muy bien en qué posición se encontraban. Ya no eran simples amigos, aunque no eran una pareja como tal. Sólo la besó. Ambos lo hicieron. Entonces ahí había un sentimiento mutuo. Sin embargo, no podía llamarla pareja porque en primera no se lo pidió ni preguntó, en segunda no la había invitado a salir bajo el contexto de cortejarla, y en tercera, la variable de Shifu era importante. Po despejó esos pensamientos, no era momento de comerse la mente por ello.

La amaba. Ella le correspondía. ¿Qué importaba lo demás? No era necesario darle un título a esos sentimientos, ambos se querían, lo demás sobraba. Po fue de Tigresa toda la vida, sin título. Es de ella porque quiere y puede serlo. La amaba sin porqués, sin excusas, y sin miedos.

Sólo eso importaba.

Ya después se preocuparía por lo demás.

Y entonces, cuando empezaban a bajar las escaleras de piedra que daban hacia la parte principal del Palacio de Jade, el cielo parpadeó y su brillante y azul día, se volvió de un grisáceo y opaco color, como si una nube de tormenta hubiera cubierto por completo el Valle.

Tigresa le apretó la pata en un claro mensaje. Y Po lo comprendió.

Había comenzado el acto principal.

* * *

En su dimensión, Qilin estaba a punto de destruir sus ataduras de Chi. Había logrado reunir la energía suficiente como para poder hacerle frente a los cuatro Chi de las Bestias Divinas, sumado a que dos de éstas se debilitaron lo suficiente como para darle capacidad de movimiento.

Sus Sendas le comunicaron que Ma Mian y Niu Tou estaban sellados gracias a Ju, la Senda Divina, sólo que no le ordenaría que rompiera el sello y eliminara a los Guardianes aún. Ellos debían ser los últimos para poder cambiar todo desde cero.

Intentó mover el cuello y aunque las ataduras se lo impidieron por unos instantes, poco después lo logró. El sonido de algo quebrándose llegó a sus oídos, y una sonrisa felina le surcó los labios, al tiempo en que la cadena que le cubría el hocico como una mascarilla se rompía y caía, deshaciéndose en Chi.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, relamiéndose los labios.

—Vayan al Mundo Mortal —les ordenó a sus Sendas. Le sonó extraña su propia voz, ya no era firme y potente, sino que parecía un gruñido áspero—. Es momento de acabar con esos malditos Guerreros.

 _Sí, mi Señor_ , percibió el pensamiento general de las Sendas.

Qilin suspiró, sin necesidad de hacerlo, y pronunció con voz clara, concentrando su Chi en la voz:

— _¡Kah!_

La dimensión titiló y empezó a fragmentarse, y con ella sus ataduras. Poco a poco, como la cascara de un huevo cocido que se quiebra, como la escarcha solidificada del hielo en un árbol, el Chi que lo aprisionaba empezó a caer y perecer.

Una vez libre por completo, sintió su Chi recorriéndole cada centímetro de aquella forma mortal con la que lo habían encarcelado.

* * *

El cielo oscureció en el momento exacto en que todas las Sendas se reunieron en un poblado cuyo rótulo de piedra en la entrada del mismo lo ponía como Valle de la Paz. Manjari pasó la vista por todos y cada una de las Sendas, a las cuales se les habían unido Girei y Fen. Una rápida hilera de imágenes a modo de recuerdo que Girei les enseñó por el pensamiento, les dejó claro qué habían hecho todo este tiempo. Éste tenía una cicatriz explosiva en el pecho causada por uno de los Guerreros de los enemigos de Qilin y Fen, un tigre con melanismo, negro, y con un físico engañosamente ágil, tenía de lado a lado, en diagonal, dos cicatrices. Una de izquierda a derecha en el rostro, de arriba hacia abajo, y otra de derecha a izquierda del pecho a la cintura. Manjari llegó a pensar que eran heridas de espada, pero bien sabía ella que a las Sendas no se le podían herir con armas mortales; se curaban con rapidez.

Todos alzaron su arma predilecta y apuntaron al cielo, pronunciaron la palabra de sus liberaciones, mas no su verdadero nombre. Nadie tenía pensado usar su verdadera forma en aquel asqueroso Mundo Mortal.

El aire se dividió y desgarró, como si se apartara una cortina que estuviera suspendida en el aire, y Manjari, así como supuso todos los demás, percibieron el poder de su amo.

Ocho animales llegaron, cayendo del cielo o apareciendo por entre las adoquinadas callejuelas. Un panda, una tigresa, un león, un panda rojo, un mono, una víbora, una mantis y una grulla. Se pusieron en guardia al verlos, aunque nadie dijo palabra alguna.

La tensión era palpable.

El panda, la tigresa y el león entraron en lo que ella conocía como Segundo Estado de los Guerreros Divinos, con distintos aspectos. Manjari sonrió.

—Eso no les servirá de nada —comentó.

Instantes después una pata de león atravesó el aire, suspendido, sin dueño perteneciente. El aire se rasgó con un sonido de crujido y de tela rompiéndose, y él apareció.

Qilin tenía el porte orgulloso, de un dios, mirando a todos por sobre su hombro. De cintura para arriba era un león, con espesa melena y un pelaje negro ceniza, como si las piedras volcánicas se hubieran destrozado y le recubrieran el cuerpo. Su espesa melena negra le llegaba hasta los hombros y los bigotes, como de dragón, ondulaban en el aire. De cintura para abajo era un ciervo, con fuertes piernas que terminaban en pezuñas y que en el suelo, pululando cerca de Qilin, un mínimo nubarrón blanco perla se arrejuntaba. Sus brazos y piernas, hasta el codo y rodillas, estaban recubiertos de unas delicadas escamas verde jade.

Manjari sabía que su Señor nunca abría los ojos contra oponentes que no valieran siquiera la pena, y por ende, en ese mismo momento, los tenía cerrados. Ella nunca se los había visto, lo que muchas veces le hizo preguntarse cómo eran.

Rematando la cabeza de Qilin, un poco más arriba de las cejas, el espacio ondulaba como si hubiera una alta temperatura, contorneando unos cuernos que se ramificaban.

Qilin se tronó los dedos, dirigiéndose hacia los Guerreros y demás animales.

—¿Preparados?

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	24. XXIII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. La dulce espera terminó :'v Y pues, menos mal que gustó xD Bueno... si te soy sincero no me he puesto a pensar eso, y es interesante, la verdad. ¿Será Po por ser su Guerrero o será Ru? Dioses, debo definirlo. Bueno, por ahora no puedo responder porque ni yo mismo me lo he preguntado xD ¿Y cómo es la espada de Owari? xD No he visto la serie. Jajajaja, ya verás, ya verás, con los motivos de Qilin. Oh, dioses lskjdflsdjflkdsjflkdsjfsdf, ¿tanto así gustó la escena? sldkjflskjdf sd Bueno, le puse todo lo que pude porque los había hecho esperar demasiado, pero lkskldfjlkjsdf, no pensé que tanto así xD Bueno, ya era hora de que apareciera Qilin, y a la larga entenderás el porqué lo hice salir ahora. Ya verás. Y si lo hago bien, revolverá cocoros xD Y con respecto a quienes la palman y quienes no, bueno, deberás leer para saber xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Veronica Gilbon:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, me alegra bastante que te haya gustado xd Y sí, tienes razón, la que se viene será una pelea dura y veremos quiénes sobreviven xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Blackcrow021:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, muchísima razón. Si una pareja te sale con "tenemos que hablar" es mejor prepara el sepelio, aunque si es una mujer más aún. Es como iniciar el apocalipsis jajaja xD. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, pronto sabrás lo que incentiva a Qilin. Y para ello deberás leer. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Jajaja, sí, pobre Po, no lo dejan disfrutar sus momentos xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Ya sabrás qué son las las Tres Joyas, espera un poco xd . Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Recomendaciones:

Con el pov de Wang, de Ru y Tora y Terumi: **"Introitus"** de Mozart.

Con el pov de Tigresa: **"Legends Neves Die (ft. Against The Current).**

Con el pov de Po: **"Stand Up Be Strong Part 1"** de Shiro Sagisu.

* * *

 **XXIII**

En su dimensión, Wang trataba de no desconcentrarse de su recuperación. Las heridas que tenía eran demasiado delicadas y a un nivel esencial, por lo que recuperarse era un proceso en el que debía tener cuidado. Diosa imbécil. Si tan sólo no se hubiera ofendido porque le pidió consejo sobre quién era Qilin, no hubiera terminado con tales heridas.

Wang comprendía que se molestara en principio por ello, porque vamos, por culpa de Qilin el poder de ciertos dioses que no pertenecían a su plano universal, se colaba y era utilizado por los mortales, en lo que había descubierto eran los Rollos Imperiales y algunas habilidades de las Casas. Sin embargo, no tenía motivo para reaccionar así. Muy bien pudo ayudarlo y recuperar o eliminar el enlace que se le había creado de forma obligada de un plano universal a otro.

Con un resplandor centelleante, se concentró en curarse. Debía meter la pata en la batalla que se libraría sin tener que introducirse físicamente en ésta.

Ya pensaría cómo lo haría.

* * *

Una extraña energía inundaba el aire con una esencia asquerosa. Parecía traer la pudrición y muerte misma. Como una neblina que empezara a extenderse, llevando consigo una plaga que eliminaría a todo ser vivo. Ru, ya recuperado, frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos. No le gustaba para nada el panorama que percibía.

Se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia el epicentro de aquella energía maligna cuando un delicado hilo de luz descendió del techo de su cabaña y quedó suspendido en el aire. Ru se talló los ojos y parpadeó confuso, no era un haz de luz, sino un hilo, casi que una hebra. El hilo de luz onduló como si fuera a desvanecerse y la forma de un animal apareció ante él.

Ru tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para no deslumbrarse.

—Tú eres el descendiente de Seiryu —dijo, aunque más que una pregunta era una aseveración.

—Sí —respondió el tigre azulado—. ¿A qué debo que esté aquí?

—¿Sabes quién soy? —La imperante voz tenía un matiz de curiosidad.

—Por supuesto. Después de pasar más de veinte años investigando todo lo que podía, sería maleducado no conocerlo, mas nunca creí que lo vería en vivo. —Ru hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué desea de mí?

—Necesito un enlace para poder… saldar unas deudas. —El ser gruñó y la luz se opacó por un instante—. Mi último nexo fue un tigre también, son los animales que más afinidad tienen conmigo.

—En caso de ayudarle, ¿qué consecuencias tendría?

—Muy graves. Tu cuerpo sufrirá dolor a largo plazo y mientras más se prologue, más rápido perecerás. Lo único que necesito es alguien que mantenga mi Chi estable en esta dimensión. —Se llevó una pata de luz a lo que Ru reconoció como el rostro—. Sin mi Guerrero no tengo cómo mantener mi Chi estable por mucho tiempo, porque para peor mi elemento no es algo que abunde porque sí.

El tigre mayor lo pensó, meditando si ser o no el intermediario de una Bestia Divina. Suspiró dándose cuenta de que no tenía mucha importancia. Ru ya era viejo, más bien había sobrepasado por diez años la esperanza de vida de los tigres en general, y luchar por un hogar que lo ve como un enemigo ya, a esa edad, le parecía una causa perdida.

Sin embargo, sabía que Girei y Fen iban tras la hija de Tora y Terumi, y ahora que la había visto, no podía permitir que la mataran. En memoria a ellos dos debía protegerla. Suspiró, encogiéndose mínimamente de hombros, si podía ser de ayuda para destruir a Girei y Fen, haría lo que fuera.

—Muy bien —aceptó Ru, asintiendo a su vez.

La Bestia Divina brilló con más fuerza y con un gesto circular de la pata, un punto color purpura destelló, causándole chiribitas a Ru. No obstante, en la pata de éste, apareció un collar que tenía por dije una magatama hecha a partir de una amatista. Ru la miró y luego alzó la vista hacia le Bestia de luz.

—Sólo colócatelo y bastará —le dijo—. Ahora necesito que te dirijas hacia donde se encuentran los Guerreros de Seiryu, Suzaku y Wang. Sé que los hijos de Seiryu poseen su capacidad de viajar distancias a través del agua.

—No puedo ir a un lugar que nunca he visto —comunicó Ru.

Un tronar de dedos y la magatama se iluminó con un tenue brillo que luego murió.

—Póntela y sabrás a dónde ir. Hazlo rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder —gruñó—. Necesito cargarme a esas asquerosidades por haberme utilizado.

Después de estas palabras, el hilo de luz desapareció tan rápido como llegó y para Ru la cabaña pareció sumida en tinieblas. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al cambio de luz, se colocó el fino hilo negro que sostenía la piedra. Al instante, como si viera una pintura, su destino le apareció en la mente.

* * *

—Prepárate para el salto, Terumi.

—Lo sé, Tora. —Terumi, ahora con su forma física, estaba con su Chi al máximo.

El Mundo de los Espíritus estaba vuelto un caos: el cielo verde-amarillento estaba de un rojo sangre, con unas nubes color ceniza, y cambiaba de ese color al que ambos tigres conocían y sabían le pertenecía al Mundo de los Espíritus. Todo estaba fragmentándose tanto el Inframundo como el de los Espíritus.

Tora le tomó la pata y ambos concentraron sus Chis para poder abrir una de las brechas que estaban apareciendo y dirigirla hacia el Mundo Mortal. Hallaron una y saltaron en ella.

* * *

Tigresa observaba al león con cuerpo de ciervo y no sabía dónde colocar su atención, si en él o en los ocho animales que estaban tras el mismo. Cada uno destilaba una sensación que la ponía alerta. Una zorra plateada, con un pelaje negro y gris, con un parecido barbárico a la luz de la luna. Un oso marrón tierra, que tenía una expresión de molestia, como si no quisiera estar allí. Una loba gris con expresión ausente. Una lince que parecía hecha de plata, con el seño fruncido y centrada. Una hiena macho con un pelaje tosco, color trigo seco y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con un brillo desquiciado. Una gacela con pelaje color paja. Un tigre con melanismo, tan negro como la noche, y que no parecía especialmente peligroso, comparado con los demás. Y claro, Girei, con su pelaje naranja tan intenso como el fuego.

Y todos, cada uno de ellos, con el mismo tipo de ojos: escleróticas doradas y pupilas e iris negros.

Tigresa sintió de nuevo aquella debilidad en el cuerpo, al igual que la primera vez que vio ese tipo de ojos, lo que le hizo preguntarse qué ocasionaba eso. Sentía su Chi con una calma increíble, no era tan potente como la primera vez que había entrado en el Segundo Estado, pero no era tan débil como cuando lo activó en la Casa de los Tigres.

«Tal vez a esto se refería Suzaku cuando dijo sobre que debía controlar mis demonios», pensó, viéndose las patas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas varias veces.

Po le posó una pata en el hombro y un delgado vapor por la unión de su calor y su frío emanó con un siseo. Se vieron a los ojos, y Tigresa no pudo evitar contornearle el cuerpo con la mirada. En las garras de Po, los nudillos y en los pómulos tenía unos cristales de hielo a modo de segunda piel, acentuándole la imagen. Y parecía que su cuerpo entero emanara una gélida corriente, que al mezclarse con las ondas calientes que ella soltaba, causaban una humedad extraña en el aire.

Parecían ser incompatibles, pero no podían ser una sin el otro.

—Ti —le susurró—, no podemos atacar si no es en equipo. —Hizo una pausa, en la que ella pasó de nuevo la vista por todos sus adversarios. Cuando Po volvió a hablar, ella logró advertir un matiz de incertidumbre y duda—. Si nos descuidamos…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar, porque Fai se lanzó al ataque, siendo protegido por gruesos ventarrones que parecían difuminarlo conforme avanzaba como una flecha hacia Qilin. Las Sendas hicieron un gesto de avanzar y lanzarse al ataque, pero con un alzar de la pata despreocupado, Qilin les indicó que se abstuvieran.

Fai rugió y giró un poco, apuntando su propulsado avance hacia Girei, y el tigre naranja cubrió de fuego uno de sus brazos. Tigresa volvió a sentir repulsión por aquel animal; estaba usando _su_ fuego. Fai estiró la pata derecha y aquella espada Hsu a la que ella no le tenía confianza, se materializó y él la blandió con furia.

No supo qué pasó realmente.

Estaba cien por ciento segura de que Fai apuntaba y se dirigía hacia Girei…

¿Entonces por qué fue Qilin quien lo detuvo, sin siquiera moverse un milímetro?

Parecía más bien como si Fai hubiese girado para atacarlo, mas nada en él le decía que lo haría.

Era imposible.

Y eso no era lo peor. Lo que le sorprendió a Tigresa era la sencillez insultante con la que Qilin le detuvo. Fai estaba igual de impresionado que ella, y Tigresa sabía bien que no era para menos. El león-ciervo detuvo el mandoble de Fai sin abrir los ojos y con sólo levantar un dedo envuelto en escamas.

—Nunca cambiará el hecho de que los mortales siempre quieren jugar a ser dioses —dijo Qilin, con una voz que pareció sacudirle los huesos a Tigresa, y que parecía ser un gruñido áspero—. Desaparece.

Fai logró vivir por una rápida reacción. Qilin bajó el dedo con el que detuvo la estocada del león y cuando su garra tocó el metal, éste se quebró al medio como si fuera un trozo de bambú. Recuperado de la sorpresa, Fai se ladeó, aún flotando en al aire, y esquivó por los pelos un mamporro sin ganas que Qilin dio, como si fuera a espantar un mosquito fastidioso.

El impulso lo mandó a estrellarse contra un muro que dividía una de las casa de los pocos animales acaudalados del Valle, y rebanó con sencillez la fachada de ésta. Era como si la hubieran cortado limpiamente con un cuchillo ardiente. Tigresa tragó grueso mientras ambos, Po y ella, se colocaban en guardia. Los Furiosos y Shifu siguieron su ejemplo y, para variar, realizaron los pasos de la Maestría del Chi, recubriéndose con un brillo dorado.

Ya les habían dicho Po y ella que las Sendas no podían ser heridas de gravedad si no eran golpes, técnicas o armas con Chi, y para su desdicha, los Furiosos y Shifu no tenían el aguante de ambos ni la masiva cantidad de Chi. Podría decirse, pensó, que no tienen ayuda como nosotros.

Empezó a acumular su Chi en una de sus patas para crear su alabarda y a causa de ello la pequeña llama en el rombo de su frente comenzó a agitarse con violencia. Po la imitó, sólo que él pudo manifestar su bastón con rapidez. Cada uno de los Furiosos adoptó la posición de su estilo de pelea y entonces Qilin dijo con una molestia palpable:

—Los Guerreros primero.

En un parpadeo las Sendas atacaron. Girei y el tigre negro fueron los primeros en moverse, mientras que la zorra de negro y gris caminaba presumidamente hacia donde Fai había chocado.

—¡Tigresa! —advirtió Po cuando Girei estaba a una peligrosa distancia. En un parpadeo, recubierto de aquel Chi negro, se había acercado lo suficiente como para darle un golpe.

Sin embargo, ella logró atisbar lo mismo de otra Senda. La hiena llegó de tres saltos hacia donde Po, sosteniendo en ambas patas unos círculos planos de metal con empuñaduras en su interior y cuchillas en la cara externa. La maestra logró reconocerlos: eran unos _feng huo lun_. Po estiró una pata hacia ella, empujándola lejos de su rango, en el cual la hiena estaba, sonriendo con locura, y Tigresa intentó asir a Po por el hombro, para que no luchara solo.

Intentó volver la mirada hacia Girei que ya estaba levantando el brazo hacia ella. Lo siguiente que registró fue el dolor, como si una masa de hierro le hubiera impactado, subirle por la mandíbula y explotarle en el rostro. La fuerza del golpe la hizo llevar la cabeza hacia atrás, como un latigazo, y el tigre usó esto como ventaja: la tomó por un brazo, la hizo girar con fuerza y la arrojó hacia el cielo.

No se elevó más que tres metros en vertical, y cuando la presión en su cuerpo aminoró, dando paso al vacío de la suspensión y la consecuente caída, captó de soslayo al tigre con melanismo, Fen, ascendiendo a gran velocidad y deteniéndose poco más arriba de donde ella había dejado de elevarse. Alzó las dos patas como si sostuviera algo muy grande, y luego, con un ondulante Chi negro que parecía brea, creó un martillo igual al del Maestro Trueno Rhino con la diferencia que éste era del triple de su tamaño; con facilidad la cara de uno de sus lados la cubriría por completo.

Pensó que la golpearía y azotaría contra el suelo, por lo que giró el cuerpo y se cubrió el rostro con las patas cruzándolas en equis. Fen sonrió victorioso, y dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y en vez de golpearla para lanzarla al suelo, le dio un golpe en la espalda, haciéndola elevarse hacia el cielo.

Dio un gritillo por el dolor que le recorrió toda la espalda, y pudo jurar que oyó algo crujir. De nuevo cuando dejó de ascender y quedó flotando por una milésima de segundo, ya Fen estaba arriba de ella, esta vez sosteniendo el enorme martillo, dispuesto a impactarle. Justo antes de dejarlo caer, en la cara plana aparecieron múltiples picos. «Si eso me golpea me matará», pensó, asustándose, y tratando de concentrar todo el Chi posible.

—Una menos. —Su voz era burlona y gruesa.

Un muro de fuego logró materializarse entre ella y el arma de Fen, pero no era lo suficientemente grueso. Apenas si le frenaría un poco.

El martillo empezó a descender.

«¡No lo lograré!»

Y entonces, de repente, el cielo opaco brilló por un instante de dos tonalidades. Primero una blanca como el más puro de los metales y luego de un rojo como lava. Sintió un brazo rodearle la cintura y alejarla del peligro con una protección casi paternal, mientras un rugido, seguido de un destello rojo, destruía el arma de Fen y hacía que éste se tambaleara en el aire.

Una vez pasado aquellos dos fulgores, Tigresa parpadeó enfocando al animal que le propinó un puñetazo al tigre con melanismo. Era una tigresa naranja, eso saltaba a la vista, ataviada con unos pantalones de entrenamiento aireados y, tal como lo haría un animal que entrenara hasta morir, la parte superior de un kimono bien atada, rematando con unos vendajes en las patas.

Fen se giró hacia atrás, evitando que el impulso lo propulsara hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, Tigresa pudo observar que la tigresa atacaba de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, justo cuando encontró una brecha en la débil defensa de Fen causada por la sorpresa, la oyó gritar:

—¡ _Ira roja! ¡Shinto: sol!_

Acto seguido su cuerpo tomó un brillo intenso color rojo, como una estrella que muriera, como si el sol mismo hiciera implosión en una estrella roja. En el brazo izquierdo de la felina bailaron unas llamas que, como serpientes cazando a su presa, ondularon por su antebrazo y una vez en el puño, explotaron en el rostro de Fen. Esto le dio más fuerza y poder al golpe.

El tigre negro se propulsó hacia el suelo y se estrelló contra éste. Tigresa descendió por la gravedad hacia el suelo, aún sujetada por el otro animal. Lo vio de refilón, con detenimiento. Era un tigre blanco, ataviado de la misma manera que la tigresa, y en sus ojos ámbares había un espectro de serenidad de las que se consiguen dominando el espíritu e imponiendo, así como controlando, la voluntad sobre las emociones.

Cuando los tres tocaron el suelo, captó que Po estaba tratando de resolverse contra la hiena, que no paraba de lanzar ataques, uno tras otro. El tigre que la sostenía suspiró, y ella captó el mismo sonido que hacía cuando sabía que no tenía sentido advertirle a Po sobre alguna tontería inocente que haría.

—Te pasaste un poco, Terumi.

—Lo sé —respondió ella.

Tigresa se quedó de piedra al oír el nombre. Terumi. El pecho se le agitó un poco de la emoción. Terumi. Recordó el relato que le contó Ru, el viejo tigre azul. Según él, sus padres, ambos tigres, se llamaban Tora y Terumi, respectivamente. ¿Sería posible que fueran esos dos tigres sus padres?

El tigre blanco la soltó y la miró. Luego de un instante que pareció eterno, esbozó una sonrisa sincera; la comisura de sus labios no se curvaron, delatando que él no era un animal de sonreír mucho. Terumi, no obstante, le dio la espalda a Fen en el suelo y se encaminó hacia ella. Se inclinó un poco una vez estuvo al frente y le tomó por la barbilla, mirándola mientras le movía la cabeza hacia todos lados.

—Eres una copia mía, Lian —dijo, y luego sonrió por completo. Una que le recordó muchísimo a Po—. Aunque tienes los ojos de éste amargado.

—Terumi, este amargado es tu pareja, ¿recuerdas? —replicó Tora con alegre tranquilidad. Terumi hizo un gesto con la pata para dejarlo pasar.

Tigresa se sintió un poco cohibida.

—¿Quién es Lian? —les preguntó.

Ambos tigres se dieron una mirada, comunicándose entre ellos algo privado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirió Tora.

—Tigresa.

—Así que te pusieron Tigresa, ¿eh? —rezongó Terumi; bufó—. Qué original.

De soslayo, captó que Po apenas lograba resolverse contra la hiena, quien no paraba de moverse asemejando los ataques burlones de Mono y los potentes de ella misma. El panda sólo daba saltos dubitativos hacia atrás y detenía una que otra estocada con el bastón. Por otra parte, Mono y Mantis estaban empezando a entrar en desventaja contra una loba gris que, para variar de las demás, estaba peleando con las patas desnudas. Shifu estaba peleando contra una gacela, que lo hacía moverse con agilidad para esquivar las estocadas que realizaba con sus _shuanggou_ , dos espadas gancho. Y Girei estaba en una perezosa lucha, porque se notaba que no le entusiasmaba darlo todo, contra Grulla y Víbora.

Sintió una enorme urgencia de ir y apoyar a Po, de pelear a su lado. No iba a permitir que muriera de un momento a otro. Que se le escapara entre los dedos como la última vez. Entonces se sorprendió por ello, se le hacía tan familiar ese sentimiento, recordando así que Seiryu, en los sueños que tuvo, tenía el mismo sentimiento de protección hacia la tigresa blanca.

—¡Debo ir con Po! —apremió.

Ambos tigres, Tora y Terumi, la miraron con curiosidad y un poco ofendidos, como si esperasen que ella les saltase a los brazos al saber que eran sus padres. Bueno, no iba a negarse que estuviera alegre, pero ambos estaban muertos, cosa que Po, si lo dejaba como seguía, terminaría igual.

—¿Quién es Po, Lian? —preguntó Terumi, ignorando que le había dicho que se llamaba Tigresa.

—Su nombre es Tigresa, Terumi —terció Tora, con calma—. No lo olvides.

—Lo sé —gruñó—, pero yo le puse Lian.

—Pero se llama Tigresa.

—Lo sé.

Tora se volvió hacia Tigresa y sonrió entrecerrando los ojos un poco. Se veía tan calmado que lo envidió un poco.

—Tigresa, ¿puedes decirnos quién es Po?

Casi por reflejo sus ojos se desviaron unos segundos hacia donde el panda, y los dos tigres los siguieron como un gato a una presa. Cuando comprendieron, Terumi abrió los ojos como platos y Tora esbozó una sonrisa que nada tuvo que envidiar a la de Po. Tigresa se sorprendió por ello, no creía que el tigre blanco tuviera esa capacidad. Terumi pareció querer decir algo, pero él se puso de pie y le colocó una pata en el hombro, duraron unos instantes en un duelo de miradas, diciéndose algo que era muy privado con los ojos, y ella se dejó caer de hombros.

Le sonrió y con una seña de la cabeza le indicó que fuera.

—Anda —le dijo—. Protégelo. ¿Es lo que quieres?

De alguna forma, tal vez de aquella misma manera en que ella comprendía cuando Lei-Lei le ocultaba algo, hacía una travesura y no lo decía, o con el simple hecho de tener un secreto, Tigresa supo que la pregunta tenía un trasfondo.

—Sí —asintió la maestra—, _es lo que quiero_. —Hizo una pausa, en la cual Girei llegó casi derrapando con un brillo sádico en los ojos, junto a Fen—. Y esto no ha terminado —se dirigió a ambos, apuntándolos con un dedo—, hablaremos cuando todo esto termine.

Ambos felinos sonrieron.

—Sin falta.

Tigresa se propulsó hacia Po con grandes zancadas, sin embargo, en el último instante logró oír lo que Girei les dijo a sus padres.

—¿Ustedes no estaban muertos?

Oyó a Tora y volteó por un instante. El tigre murmuró algo y su cuerpo, ya de por sí blanco, tomó una tonalidad que asemejaba las perlas pulidas: blanco como la luna. Entonces Terumi dijo, con una burlona tonalidad:

—¿Qué te puedo decir, Girei? Las leyendas nunca morimos.

* * *

Po dio un salto hacia atrás, y cuando cayó, su pie aterrizó mal, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer al suelo. Mientras caía en cámara lenta, pudo percibir la ancha sonrisa dejando ver todos y cada uno de los incisivos de la hiena, al tiempo en que la estocada doble comenzaba. Mandó una gran cantidad de Chi hacia su bastón y alcanzó a tocar el suelo, creando una capa de hielo en el mismo, sin embargo, luego de intentar darle una forma de muro para protegerse, supo que duraría demasiado.

Los filos de los bordes de las armas de la hiena estaban casi en su cuello.

Un _szzzz_ que incrementaba su magnitud llegó a sus oídos, cuando volvió los ojos, observó la alabarda de Tigresa acercarse con una precisión milimétrica y al rojo vivo. Ésta, debido a su trayectoria, obligó a la hiena a retroceder para que no le decapitase. La alabarda se enterró en el suelo, derritiendo las piedras del empedrado y tiñéndolas de naranja.

Po cayó al suelo de espalda con un ruido sordo, y la pata de Tigresa apareció frente a él para ayudarle a levantarse. La tomó y se irguió, aunque ya de pie, ella no dio señales de soltársela, y por su parte él tampoco quería.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Po a Tigresa.

—Debería ser yo quien te lo preguntara —terció ella—. Casi te hiere.

—Y a ti casi te matan —rebatió con un suspiro—. Es lo justo que sea yo quien me preocupe.

Tigresa hizo un casi imperceptible gesto con la cabeza, dando por zanjado el tema. Po conocía aquello, lo hacía cuando sabía que no podía ganarle una conversación. Y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo hacía eso con él, porque con los demás siempre ganaba lo que se proponía. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, no era el momento ni el lugar, primero debían terminar todo esto.

—¿Algo sobre el enemigo? —inquirió.

—Nada —respondió Po. Miró hacia donde estaba Tigresa, encontrando a dos tigres, una naranja, como Tigresa, y uno blanco—. ¿Quiénes son los que te ayudaron?

—Es complicado —respondió luego de un rato, moviendo muy despacio la cola. Po alzó las cejas. «Está enojada o pensativa…»

La hiena de pelaje tosco pasaba la mirada alternativamente entre uno y la otra, parpadeando cada tanto para, tal vez, decidirse a quién atacar. Aquellos ojos dorados con iris y pupilas negro azabache le causaban un repelús a Po del que no sabía su procedencia. Era como si éstos le sugirieran a su cuerpo rendirse. Miró por sobre el hombro de la hiena, hacia donde estaba Qilin y lo encontró sentado en el suelo, meditando. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaba acumulando Chi, el dilema era para qué.

La Senda abrió los labios para hablar, sin embargo, como un gato que captase un ratón, ascendió la mirada de golpe, fijándola en el cielo. Ambos lo imitaron, topándose con que en el opaco cielo nubes oscuras, de tormenta, se acumulaban. No le prestó a atención al ligero rumor verdoso que titilaba en el mismo.

Una sensación demasiado conocida para él le recorrió la espalda, percibiendo cómo el lugar empezaba a sentirse caldeado, como si fuera a caer un rayo. Apretó por instinto la pata de Tigresa y tiró de la maestra hacia sí, abrazándola. Saltó una distancia prudencia, rogando que el impacto no fuera a alcanzarlos a ambos.

—¿Qué haces, Po?

—¡Cierra los ojos! —le advirtió.

La sintió revolverse de su abrazo para ir a luchar, pero Po en lugar de soltarla le cubrió los ojos, sabiendo que ella no tomaría en cuenta su advertencia, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los propios.

Fue un destello. Un instante. Tan luminoso que estaba seguro si lo veía, le haría un considerable daño en los ojos. Cuando el brillo remitió un poco, entreabrió los ojos, dubitativo, para constatar si era seguro… y si su presentimiento era correcto. Lo era.

Un destello azul purpureo, casi tan rápido como la luz, descendió del cielo y trazó un zigzagueante trayecto hacia la hiena, quien alzó las patas, en guardia, para recibir el impacto. El rayo impactó de lleno en ésta, y luego se torció, haciendo elevar a la Senda. Una vez el enemigo estaba suspendido en el aire por la fuerza del impacto, la luz se refractó y propinó un combo de golpes que Po no pudo seguir con los ojos. El sonido de un rugido se alzaba por entre los golpes que la hiena recibía, los quejidos que daba y la risa que se superponía a los dos anteriores. Al lado de Po, un débil suspiro cansado le llamó la atención. Volvió la cabeza y encontró a un tigre azulado ya mayor, ataviado con una raída capa, cuya capucha estaba caída.

—¡Viejo! —se extrañó Po, no tenía la menor idea de qué hacía el tigre en el Valle. Tigresa se quitó la pata que le obstaculizaba la visión.

—¡Ru! —exclamó ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ayudar —respondió Ru. Po se percató de que descansando sobre su cuello, había un simple collar con una magatama purpura a modo de dije. Además de que el tigre parecía rejuvenecido unos cuantos años. No tenía aquel aspecto agotado con el que lo conoció de pasada, sino que parecía lleno de energía.

Sin embargo, más allá de la sorpresa que le causó ver a Ru, ésta fue aún mayor cuando volvió en sí el hecho de que Byakko, el mismo Byakko que una vez intentó matarlo, estaba apaleando a una Senda. Un destello después, la hiena fue a terminar en el suelo, a dos metros de ellos. La forma de Byakko comenzó a aparecer frente a ellos. El pelaje de un blanco intenso, el qipao purpura y los pantalones negros y holgados, las líneas negras que parecían moverse, y el aspecto fuerte y orgulloso. Esta vez Byakko estaba un poco encorvado, apenas perceptible, pero con el claro enojo destilando de sus poros; tanto que pequeños arcos voltaicos surgían de éste.

Estiró una pata y su lanza apareció, la levantó y atacó cuando acumuló un rayo, que se movía como una serpiente cautiva, en la hoja. Se detuvo a medio ataque cuando escuchó la voz de Qilin, y Po, como si la misma fuera una ordenanza de inmovilidad, sintió el cuerpo como si le pesara mil toneladas. Tigresa y Ru estaban igual.

—Vienes tarde, Byakko.

Un gruñido fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

—¿Qué pasó? —Aunque Po no lograba definirlo en su totalidad por la lejanía entre él y Qilin, el tono burlón en su voz era casi palpable. Byakko se irritaba aún más, emanando más electricidad—. ¿Te diste cuenta muy tarde lo que intentaba hacer? Déjame adivinar, ¿creías que si recolectabas todos los Chis y los arrojabas a mi dimensión, éstos volverían al caudal general que existe? Un plan muy inteligente… para un mortal, claro está.

Byakko rugió y alzó la lanza. Qilin, sentado en el suelo, alzó una de sus patas y tronó los dedos. Al instante todos cayeron de rodillas; Byakko, Ru, Fai, Shifu, los Furiosos, los tigres que ayudaron a Tigresa, así como Po y ella.

 _No te resistas, Po Ping_ , le recomendó Seiryu, en su mente. _Es una de las habilidades de Qilin. Él tiene control sobre el espacio dimensional, es capaz de fragmentarlo a su gusto y moverse paralelamente. Así como para los mortales es sencillo cruzar una puerta, para él lo es el moverse entre dimensiones. En este momento aumentó la gravedad sólo en veinte centímetros en la zona circundante entre cada uno de sus objetivos. No luches. Acepta la fuerza y asimílala. Fluye con ella y aprovecha un descuido_.

Po quiso pensar que si tan sencillo le parecía, ¿por qué no lo hacía él? Mas la presión era tanta en su cuerpo que apenas si podía concentrarse en respirar.

El suelo empezó a vibrar, cuando Qilin junto ambas patas al pecho. La melena negra azabache se agitó con violencia y el suelo, alrededor de ellos, como un cuadrado, empezó a teñirse de negro, cuando empezó a recitar unas palabras.

 _¡El sufrimiento de Naraka!  
¡La avaricia de Preta!  
¡El instinto de Animal!  
¡El deseo de Humano!  
¡La violencia de Asura!  
¡El orgullo de Deva!  
¡Agoniza y Guía!_

Conforme Qilin iba recitando aquellas palabras, el rumor negro del suelo aumentaba su fulgor y el pecho de cada una de las Sendas empezaba a brillar con fuerza, extendiéndoseles por completo. _¡Po Ping, no te separes de la maestra! ¡Por nada del mundo dejes que los separen!_ No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces, porque le apretó la pata a Tigresa con tal fuerza que sentía los huesos se le destruirían por la fuerza de la gravedad.

Sobre cada uno de los afectados por la gravedad empezó a aparecer un cuadrado negro, las delgadas líneas flotaban como hebras de tela.

 _¡Con las huellas del caos, vuelvan a la Nada inicial!  
¡Con el puente negro, dejen todo en el Vacío!_

Con la poca fuerza que logró imprimir, Po tiró de Tigresa, acercándola lo más que pudo. Los dos cuadrados que estaban suspendidos sobre ellos se unieron en uno solo y ella, viéndolo a los ojos, le dio un mensaje que sólo él entendería. Uno que sabía, le causaba remordimiento: no te dejaré irte esta vez, no te perderé de nuevo.

— _¡Camino Primigenio, Formación Óctuple!_

El enorme cuadrado negro sobre Po y Tigresa pareció resonar cuando Qilin dijo esas palabras. Onduló y, como una cárcel, gruesos barrotes negros emanaron de éste y se unieron al cuadrado del suelo y empezaron a dilatarse, creando una pared que los empezaba a dividir.

Lo último que pensó antes de que la oscuridad los tragara, fue en Tigresa, y haciendo un esfuerzo inanimal, la atrajo y abrazó. Su mente pensaba sólo en su protección cuando se sintió flotar en el mismo vacío que había estado antes.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	25. XXIV

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Oh, ya verás, no por nada se me dio por meter ese pov, todo está cuidadosamente seleccionado lskdfjlsjdfds xD Pobre Ru :c Pero sí, sí es posible que de pena y hype, certificado por la ciencia del Fanfiction jajaja xD Ya verás por qué tienen ese miedo, porque... digamos que no son individuos como tal, o sea, lo son pero a la vez no :'v *bienvenido a Juegos Mentales* Oh, no dudes que Qilin los abrirá, y será por cierto animal que no diré nada :'v Es que... bueno, no tengo excusas para Fai, es que se siente bonito escribir cuando lo madrean xD Jajajaja, muchísimo ojo, sin duda, porque le tengo una sorpresita deparada a ella, ya verás lksdjfldsjf. Sorpresa, más que todo xD No es como la posesión de Seiryu, pero tampoco se puede aplicar a los demás Guerreros xD Si se pudiera, ten por seguro que se armaría un kilombó bien op, hasta el gato estaría metido en el ajo :v No confirmaré ni negaré nada sobre esa apuesta xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Veronica Gilbon:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, sí, un poco ambas cosas, la verdad xD Muchas gracias, me alegra que las Sendas te gusten, las pensé durante bastante rato xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Reiko:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, no, no no aplicaré la salida Tite Kubo o Kishimoto, ya lo tenía planeado desde hacía rato xD. Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, ya veremos cómo saldrán todos de esta. La pregunta es... ¿saldrán ilesos o no xD? Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Jaja, sí, Terumi es brutal, pero ni te imaginas cómo es en realidad, toca que esperes unos capítulos más para que veas qué tan fuerte es xd

 **Leila:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, de que tendrás la pelea de Fai vs Girei la tendrás, no lo dudes, pero deberás esperar. Ahora, como menos, deleitate de esta pelea de Fai xd. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Byakko*. Ya veremos si pueden machacarlos o no jaja xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. ¿Que no se les muerta? Pero si Tora y Terumi ya están muertos jajajaja xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Byakko* Tora y Terumi are the best xd. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Recomendaciones:

Con todo el capítulo: **"In Noctem"** de Nicholas Hooper.

* * *

 **XXIV**

Le dolía el pico como si se lo hubiera quebrado. La cabeza le daba vueltas como la primera vez que intentó entrenar su equilibrio para llevar su natural balance al límite. Las alas le escocían como si tuviera una herida por arma filosa y las delgadas patas le temblaban. Parpadeó varias veces para volver en sí y ubicarse en dónde estaba, mas no podía reconocerlo. Intentó ponerse de pie y un frío le caló los huesos, sumado a un peso extra en su cuerpo; cuando se revisó, se encontró empapado. Frunció el ceño, molesto, así no podía volar.

Se hallaba en un lugar que en definitiva no era el Valle de la Paz. Parecía extenderse hasta donde la vista no podía seguirlo, había nubes grises como cenizas y la lluvia era más pesada de lo normal, como si en lugar de agua fuera algún compuesto más espeso. Frente a Grulla se erigía un bosque de árboles cuya copa se perdía entre las nubes y el suelo, un barro que parecía succionarlos, le impedía moverse con libertad.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó una voz a su lado.

Grulla se volvió y encontró a Mono, igual de empapado que él, y su pelaje amarillo parecía casi marrón por la opacidad que el agua le causaba. Sus ojos se movían, como siempre, con una pereza general que su cuerpo parecía no captar, por sus hiperactivos movimientos. El ave suspiró, no le hallaba la gracia a eso. Por un lado estaba en un sitio donde no podría volar por tener las plumas mojadas, y por otro estaba con Mono. Podía soportar pelear junto a Mantis, o incluso junto a Tigresa, pero Mono era… diferente. Agua y aceite. ¿Dónde estaba Víbora cuando se le necesitaba? Con ella tenía una mejor relación de compañerismo de lucha.

De los árboles una silueta comenzó a aparecer: un tigre de un pelaje tan naranja que asemejaba el fuego, con unos ojos de iris y pupila negros azabache y esclerótica dorada. Una debilidad sin procedencia le caló el alma y estuvo a punto de hacer caer a Grulla, no obstante, logró resistirlo. Mono, en cambio, fue otra historia. El tigre bufó con molestia, hastiado, cuando se dio cuenta de ambos.

—Me tocó unos peones —gruñó, con voz opaca.

Grulla conocía esa expresión y el tono con el que lo dijo, los estaba subestimando. Los veía como inferiores. Eso le irritó. Hizo los pasos de la Maestría del Chi y Mono lo imitó una vez se puso de pie. Los cuerpos de los dos maestros destilaron un brillo dorado que se ahogaba con el opaco ambiente en el que estaban.

El tigre bostezó en un claro gesto de aburrimiento.

—Al menos resistan lo suficiente.

* * *

Donde fueron a parar ambos era un desierto. Grandes e interminables dunas se alzaban por el horizonte, unas muy grandes, otras muy pequeñas, y un sol dorado que irradiaba una cantidad barbárica de calor. Víbora y Mantis estaban aún con el cuerpo entumido, presas de lo que sea que les pasó y los envió a aquel desierto. La serpiente se desenvolvía mejor en ése entorno que el insecto; Mantis, sobre ella, se quejaba sobre que el calor le jugaba en contra. Víbora por otro lado se guardó sus quejas para sí, como por ejemplo, que la arena tenía una consistencia más afilada de lo normal. Tal parecía como si la hicieran sólo para infligir dolor.

Ella volvía la mirada cada tanto de un lado a otro, buscando algún enemigo. No le parecía lógico que los hubieran mandado a ese lugar sólo porque sí, debía haber algo más. Le dio un golpecito a Mantis con la punta de su cola para indicarle que, varios metros al fondo, una silueta comenzaba a dibujarse por entre el ondeante viento caluroso del desierto.

Víbora entrecerró los ojos y pudo diferenciar a una loba gris a lo lejos, que se acercaba con un paso indeciso. Le recordó a los pequeños cuando se les ordena algo y no tienen ganas de cumplirlo.

Ambos realizaron los pasos de la Maestría del Chi.

* * *

La zona en donde estaban era una simple roca, una especie de meseta en el pico de una montaña de, como mucho, treinta metros de diámetro, circular y tan alta que se colaba entre las nubes. Byakko gruñó para sí al mismo tiempo en que manifestaba su lanza en la pata; la apretó para canalizar su poder. Estar tan lejos de aquel tigre le jugaba muy en contra: no podía manifestar su Chi en su totalidad sin terminar eliminando su conexión al Mundo Mortal.

Byakko conocía esa habilidad de Qilin, el dios tenía la capacidad de manejar las dimensiones, tanto ya existentes como algunas creadas por él mismo, como si fuera cosa de mover un objeto. Sabía, no obstante, que eso no era algo de coser y cantar, consumía una enorme cantidad de Chi. «Por eso estaba meditando.»

La mirada se posó en la hiena que era la Senda, quien le observaba con una sonrisa desquiciada, extasiada. Casi parecía disfrutar con sólo verlo. Un arco voltaico saltó de su brazo y se perdió en el aire. Éste, el viento, estaba cargado con una especie de pesadez, como el frío invernal que congela los huesos.

Un ventarrón negro se acumuló en las patas de la hiena, formando dos _feng huo lun_. El viento que soplaba le agitaba el rasgado abrigo, con marcas de cortes y rasguños, color trigo, un poco más claro que su pelaje. La raída bermuda se tensó al dar un paso.

—Está será la primera vez que mate un dios —carcajeó la Senda. Byakko se irritó con aquella ofensiva voz.

—¿Matarme? —dijo, con voz queda—. ¿Quién te has creído para pensar que osarás matarme?

—Xun. —Hizo una reverencia arrogante, incitándolo a atacarle—. La Senda del Dolor, quien representa el sufrimiento que padecen, causan y disfrutan los mortales. Un placer.

Byakko apretó la lanza con fuerza, recubrió su cuerpo con una armadura de rayos y cargó contra él. ¡Nadie se burlaba del Tigre Blanco del Oeste y Señor del Rayo!

Xun cargó contra él, con armas en alto, soltando una carcajada de total disfrute.

* * *

El dolor que le roía los huesos, carcomiéndoselos y sacudiéndoselos como su fuera un sonajero, era ilógico. Podía percibir las mínimas corrientes eléctricas que su cuerpo emitía naturalmente, las que, en teoría, no se podían percibir. Con cada respiración el pecho le dolía cada vez más, como si con cada subir y bajar del pecho, una espada se le clavara más y más. Ru inspiró profundo, para tratar de asimilar el dolor y hacer frente a lo que sea estaba pasando. Aquel lugar no lo conocía, de hecho, casi no sentía la presencia de Byakko.

Donde había terminado era una zona que parecía estar en negativo. El cielo era negro, las nubes de un gris opaco, el sol era blanco (sabía que era un sol porque le calentaba), el suelo era blanco y todo parecía estar recubierto por una especie de vapor dorado. Olía a azufre, lo que le escocía la nariz y ojos, y cuando respiraba sentía como si fuera ácido.

A su lado estaba un panda rojo, Shifu, según se presentaron ambos, revisando el panorama. Un paisaje yermo, sin árboles, sin césped, sin nada más que tierra blanca. Ambos animales coincidieron en que debían salir de allí lo más rápido posible, porque una prologada estadía los terminaría matando.

Captó de reojo a Shifu realizando los pasos de lo que Ru conocía como Maestría del Chi, luego otros que no conocía, unos que le dieron un semblante tranquilo, como en paz consigo mismo. La mirada del maestro estaba alerta y acto seguido, de repente, lo embistió y apartó de la zona. Ru se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa, para después ser presa del susto cuando, instantes después, la zona donde ambos estaban explotara como si algo muy grande o poderoso chocara contra el suelo.

Una vez el panda rojo lo soltó, él juntó las puntas de sus dedos a nivel del pecho. «Espero poder llegar como mínimo a la segunda liberación.» Acumuló Chi y murmuró un suave « _¡Ira azul! ¡Shinto: mar!_ » y su cuerpo, ya azul, brilló con más ahínco. Casi de la misma tonalidad del océano. «Bien, uno de dos, vamos bien.»

Estaba acostumbrándose a los rayos de dolor de distintas magnitudes que le recorrían el cuerpo. Suspiró, generando un ligero vapor. Oteó el lugar del impacto y encontró una gacela de pelaje color paja, con unos pantalones ajustados y una chaqueta manga larga negra. Su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna, parecía una máquina para matar. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención del tigre azulado fueron las dos _shuanggou_ que ella sostenía, dos espadas gancho.

La magatama purpura en su cuello saltó un poco cuando soltó los hombros, preparándose. La Ira era una gran carga para el cuerpo; ya de por sí la primera lo era, si activaba la segunda tenía por seguro que no duraría más de diez minutos. Acumuló Chi en sus brazos, destilando estos una ligera ondulación, como vapor azul, y tiñéndole las negras líneas de un azul marino.

Si Shifu estuvo impresionado, no lo demostró, pero no se amedrentó y ambos cargaron hacia la gacela.

* * *

Donde Tora y Terumi terminaron era una zona helada. Enormes montañas de hielo se alzaban perforando el cielo con los picos que se perdían entre las nubes, el suelo no dejaba de expandirse, estaba en constante crecimiento. Si Tora o Terumi se descuidaban, cristales de hielo empezaban a formárseles en los pies. El viento era arrollador, los azotaba sin piedad, y les golpeaba con pequeñas esquirlas de hielo.

Parecía ser una zona glacial con vida propia.

El oponente de ambos era Fen. El tigre con melanismo los veía a ambos con una sonrisa de quien sabe saldrá victorioso. Tora gruñó para sus adentros, ellos, Fen y Girei, lograron matarlos porque los tomaron desprevenidos. Al intentar evitar que mataran a Terumi en un momento cuando ella no soportó estar en el siguiente nivel de la Ira, y Tora la protegió, Fen y Girei aprovecharon para matarlos a ambos con precisión.

Tora sonrió y extendió una pata, tomando a Terumi por el hombro, al mismo tiempo que sonreía un poco. La diferencia entre antes y ahora, es que ahora eran espíritus guerreros, la única forma de morir era si su esencia desaparecía, y estaba un ochenta por ciento seguro de que ni Fen ni Girei tienen tal capacidad. Sin embargo, lo mejor era no dar nada por sentado.

—Un momento, Terumi —dijo Tora, sin apartar sus ojos ambarinos de los de Fen—. Él es mío.

Terumi se volvió y lo miró a los ojos, pasados unos minutos, suspiró y esbozó una de sus enormes sonrisas.

—Tú no eres así, Tora —comentó, con una alegre calma—. Se me hace curioso que te dejes llevar por las emociones cuando eres más analítico que otra cosa.

El tigre blanco se encogió de hombros.

—Hay una primera vez para todo.

Ella asintió y dio varios pasos atrás; una vez a una distancia prudencial, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y, de igual forma, los brazos sobre el pecho. Tora se quedó un instante admirando cómo aquel rumor rojo fuego, a lo lejos, le daba a la tigresa un aspecto de estar en llamas, expandiéndose y dispuesta a arrasar con todo. Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió.

—Es muy arrogante de tu parte querer pelear solo —siseó Fen.

—¿Acaso olvidas que nos mataron porque estábamos en desventaja y físicamente agotados desde antes de la pelea? —respondió Tora, impávido—. Ahora es diferente.

Fen estiró los brazos a los lados y creó, con Chi, dos gruesas cimitarras cuyas hojas parecían mazas. Tora, en cambio, relajó el cuerpo y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Apretó las patas y permitió que el Chi en su ya estado de Ira, abarcara todo su cuerpo y se liberara por completo. El cosquilleo de siempre le recorrió los antebrazos y la espalda. El cuerpo fue presa de una presión demasiado intensa, y el escozor, tal como si le rociaran ácido en el pelaje, empezó a extenderse; sabía que eso era por causa del enorme caudal de Chi que manejaba.

Todo en Tora se tiñó de blanco. Las rayas negras desaparecieron. Los ojos ámbares se volvieron blancos, con la única diferencia que lo único negro era su pupila. Y el pelaje ya de un blanco antinatural por estar en la primera forma de la Ira, se volvió casi un blanco acristalado y sus garras, blancas también, crecieron dos veces su largo normal. Al respirar, emitió una neblina blancuzca, tal cual la niebla de media noche. En su cuerpo una fina capa, como si fuera hilada con luz de luna, apareció, y sobre ésta, en su espalda, cuatro figuras _tomoe_ levitaban, formando un círculo.

Abrió y cerró las patas, muy despacio. Cuando estuvo complacido con el resultado, alzó la mirada y se percató de que Fen había perdido aquella sonrisa burlona.

— _¡Ira blanca!_ —murmuró Tora—. _¡Fase lunar: Tsukuyomi!_ —Flexionó el cuerpo para dar un salto e impulsarse hacia Fen—. No te sorprendas si te mato muy rápido.

Saltó y con una vertiginosa velocidad conectó el primer golpe, con los dedos juntos y asemejando una punta de lanza, el Puño Aguja de la Rama Blanca, al tigre con melanismo, llenándose de icor negro la pata.

* * *

Fai luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el ridículo poder de su oponente. Manjari, como ella se había presentado de forma presuntuosa, tenía una habilidad que era, más que ridícula, aterradora. Con un tambo, una barra que asemejaba una batuta, moviéndolo con notoria burla, le había ordenado detenerse. Fai se había burlado, pensando que debía ser una broma de mal gusto, cuando entonces su cuerpo se detuvo en seco y los brazos, como si fueran guiados por unas patas suaves y cariñosas, quedaban extendidos a ambos lados y caía de rodillas.

La zorra plateada, de un negro y un gris tan intensos como el baile de luces de la luna y la noche, caminaba hacia él, arrastrando un delicado hanfu blanco. Fai gruñía por dentro, porque ni sus labios le obedecían.

Cuando Manjari llegó con él, le levantó la barbilla y fijó sus ojos con los propios. Al menos, para suerte del león, ya no le afectaba aquella extraña sensación al ver los ojos de las Sendas.

—Me da lástima tener que matarte, Guerrero Dragón Imperial, tienes potencial para ser parte de mis marionetas.

Fai cerró los ojos, que era lo que podía controlar a voluntad, y se ubicó en el lugar. Ya lo había visto cuando llegó, pero apenas tuvo consciencia de éste, Manjari con una orden lo tuvo bajo su poder. Era una especie de sabana o reserva, de hierba dorada y árboles de los colores de las piedras preciosas. Todo en ese lugar parecía ser benévolo, mas Fai no se confiaba.

Se le hizo difícil concentrarse, porque mientras más hablaba Manjari, la voz más le calaba y relajaba, de la misma forma en que una nana arrulla a un pequeño. «Su voz no es normal…» Se sentía casado, con sueño. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas mover los labios para poder entrar en el Tercer Estado, pero no le respondían.

— _¡Abre los ojos!_ —le ordenó ella, imperante. Y Fai, contra su voluntad, lo hizo. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera o mover los labios o girar el anillo una vez!—. Muy bien. —Los ojos de la zorra repararon en el anillo—. ¿Qué es eso? Percibo una cantidad enorme de Chi de ese anillo. _¡Quítatelo!_

Fai sonrió para sus adentros, cuando su cuerpo se enderezó, aún arrodillado, y una de sus patas se dirigió a la otra para quitarlo. Esperó con tortuosa lentitud el momento, aquel anillo no podía quitarse sólo tirando, había que girarlo para lograrlo, y a la primera que lo hiciera…

—Mientras estás en eso, Guerrero, _¡dime tu nombre!_ —comentó sin ánimos, como quien ya saborea la victoria.

—Fai… —Se oyó decir, con una voz plana, que no era suya; sus dedos ya tomaron el anillo y empezaron a girarlo.

Trazó un círculo y el viento lo envolvió por completo, pitándole los oídos. Oyó el grito, distorsionado por la fuerza de las revoluciones del aire, de Manjari, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó a ella. Sonrió, comprendiéndolo. Sonido. Su poder abarcaba el sonido. «Si no la oigo, no tendrá poder en mí.»

— _¡Duhkha!_ —gritó.

El huracán que estaba formándose a su alrededor y que lo envolvía como si quisiera protegerlo, empezó a achicarse. Las paredes de aire estaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que comenzaron a contornearle el cuerpo. Sólo podía dominar, normalmente, el Duhkha por un corto período de tiempo, pero quería probar cuánto le ayudaba el anillo que Wang le entregó.

El aire de ese lugar estaba lleno de partículas rebosantes de Chi que el león aceptó de sumo grado, complacido. Lo había leído una vez en los Rollos Imperiales: los Guerreros podían obtener energía de su elemento así como las Bestias. La presión del aire aumentó, haciendo que Manjari se cubriera con las patas, colocándose a resguardo; no lo veía, pero sí lo percibía mediante el flujo del aire.

El dolor de entrar en el Tercer Estado no pareció menguar gracias al anillo, sin embargo, lo notaba más potente. El aire empezó a delimitarle una especie de traje, así como el del Guerrero Dragón cuando pelearon contra Genbu. Una tela de malla, gris, que se movía girando sobre cada parte de su cuerpo, a muy rápidas revoluciones, le recubrió las piernas, brazos, pecho y parte del cuello. Una aireada camiseta le recubrió el pecho y unos pantalones de entrenamiento, las piernas; rematando con una rasgada bufanda al cuello y una capucha, negra como un huracán, cubriéndole la cabeza.

Con sólo pensarlo, el potente viento se arremolinó en sus patas y conformó sus cuchillos cuerno de ciervos, idea que desechó para hacer aparecer su espada Hsu. Ahora que se fijaba bien en su atuendo, éste y la espada combinaban como si fueran del mismo juego. La apretó entre sus dientes.

Fai levitaba con un porte orgulloso, casi divino, sobre el suelo. El aire formaba ondas en la hierba y arrojaba despedido a todo lo que no tuviera una base sólida. Manjari estaba a punto de salir despedida también, mientras agitaba su tambo y movía los labios con frenesí. Fai sonrió con enojo, ¡qué habilidad tan baja! ¿¡Cómo había osado controlarlo con esa técnica tan estúpida!?

La mataría por humillarlo.

No sólo la mataría.

Lo haría tan rápido que ni ella se percataría cuándo le llegó la muerte.

«Más poder», pensó, girando por segunda vez el anillo en su dedo.

Esta vez el dolor le tiñó la visión de rojo por un instante, pero lo valía, porque el viento rugió casi como si fuera un dragón verdadero. Él era el ojo del huracán. El hanfu de Manjari ondeaba como un estandarte de guerra, mientras ella le apuntaba con el tambo, sin éxito; sus ojos negros dejaban en claro su frustración.

Fai estiró los brazos a ambos lados, y bajo él apareció, hecho con su propio Chi, el emblema de la Casa Imperial: un dragón dorado dentro de un círculo. Los movimientos que hacía, aunque no los conocía, los realizaba porque éstos aparecían en su mente como un papiro abierto.

Una barrera de viento apareció tras Manjari y la Senda, cuando Fai le ordenó a los vientos cerca de los pies de ella, levantarla, chocó contra la barrera y se mantuvo inmóvil por la presión. Las ondulaciones en la hierba causada por el aire aumentaron su potencia, llevándose consigo piedras y algunas plantas. El león acumuló una enorme cantidad de aire y Chi en sus patas; casi podía sentir el aire destruirle los huesos.

Giró un poco su cuerpo, quedando de medio lado, con una pata apuntando adelante y otra hacia atrás. Abrió la boca y con el pensamiento hizo que la espada Hsu flotara en el aire y terminara en la pata que apuntaba hacia atrás; una vez la tomó, sintió una corriente eléctrica subirle por el brazo. Más Chi aún.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y atacó. Su cuerpo giró como un tornado, con el mismo sonido de un fuego artificial que se elevara hacia el cielo, precipitándose hacia Manjari, y apuntó la espada hacia ella. La barrera de viento se disipó y el aire se reagrupó con él, aumentándole la velocidad y la potencia.

La Senda quedó suspendida en el aire un brevísimo instante, antes de que Fai la atravesara de lado a lado, desmembrándole un brazo y llevándose consigo parte de su pecho y tórax.

Sus revoluciones terminaron y Fai perdió el control, chocó contra el suelo y el Chi se disipó. Un temblor y entumecimiento lo asaltaron, y estuvieron a punto de arrancarle un grito de dolor. Cada célula le dolía, era como si explotaran.

Empezó a ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad.

—Es imposible… —jadeó— que haya sobrevivido a eso. La mutilé.

No se había vuelto a ver el cuerpo cuando lo escuchó. Un fuerte, resonante y grave latido.

 _¡Pum, pum!_

Por primera vez desde la pelea donde murieron Yuga y Zhang, Fai sintió el miedo, sólido y frío, bajarle por la espalda y erizarle el pelaje.

 _¡Pum, pum!_

Volvió un poco la mirada y encontró a Manjari, sangrando profusamente una especie de icor negro y con una sonrisa que era de diversión pura. Su carcajada le caló hondo, y lo hizo girarse por completo y dar un paso atrás.

Manjari estaba de pie a duras penas, el brazo izquierdo, el seno y pectoral izquierdo, y gran parte del abdomen no estaban. Sólo era un espacio hueco por donde se veía a través.

—No… no puede ser —murmuró—. La ataqué con todo el Chi que tenía.

La carcajada subió de volumen, haciéndolo sentir como un cachorro frente a un verdugo.

—Nunca esperé que ese anillo fuera una de las Reliquias de Wang —dijo Manjari, con negra sangre mojándole el pelaje de la boca—. Mira que llevarme a este extremo. A mí. La Senda Espiritual y líder de las demás.

Fai dio otro paso atrás e intentó girar de nuevo el anillo, sin éxito. «¿Esta basura tiene que recolectar Chi?»

Los blancos colmillos brillaron cuando abrió las fauces para soltar una carcajada.

—¡Pensé que me matabas, bastardo! —Rió.

Manjari, con el brazo que le quedaba, movió su tambo de forma vertical, hasta que éste quedó apuntando al suelo.

— _¡Domina…_ —Lo arrojó al aire; el tambo giró y cuando descendió, ella lo tomó— _Manusya!_

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	26. XXV

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. La Casa de Apuestas ha abierto, no dude en apostar a sus ganadores :v Bueno, esa es más que obvio xD Y la segunda también, vas bien, vas bien xD Oh, de eso no tengas dudas, será algo digno de leer xd Bueno, con Mei, veremos, dijo un ciego xD Jajajaja, bueno, sí, Fen no ha hecho gala de su poder, y verás por qué razón, y con respecto a Terumi, ya verás lo que tengo preparado para ella; te derretirá el cerebro :v Creo que te faltó un problemático xD He ahí por qué la hice así, está tan reñida esa lucha que cualquiera puede ganar xD La primera más que todo, y Byakko ayudará en algo, para luego el impacto merme las fuerzas de todos :'v Sólo espera xD Y sí, Manjari tiene marionetas, ya verás cuáles xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Rayber The Lotus FLower:** gracias por tu review. Em... ¿gracias? xD. Gracias por leer.

 **BlackCrow021:** gracias por tu review. Pues sí, pero Fai es Fai xD Y con respecto a la pelea de Po y Tigresa, aquí la tienes xd. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Veremos si todos salen ilesos o habrán algunos muertos de por medio jajaja xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Veremos si lo harán xd. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Recomendaciones:

Con el pov de Po: **"Shippuden"** de Takanashi Yasuharu

Con el pov de Byakko: **"Junkyousha"** de Takanashi Yasuharu.

Con el pov de Tigresa: **"Sarada Fighting Spirit Theme"** de Takanashi Yasuharu.

* * *

 **XXV**

Estaban espalda contra espalda, tratando de no dejar abertura por la cual, la lince los atacara. Un siseo cada vez más grande les inundaba los oídos, debido a que sus elementos se contrarrestaban; agua y fuego. Dakini, como había oído le llamó el oso que también estaba con ellos, sólo que éste se encontraba acostado en el suelo, sin darles la más mínima atención, daba vueltas alrededor de ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Tal era que lo único que se llegaba a atisbar era su desdibujada figura que se encubría con el polvo que levantaba.

La zona donde Po y Tigresa terminaron era una ventaja y a la vez una desventaja. Se hallaban en una especie de sabana o ecosistema donde, por más que intentaran encontrarlo a lo lejos, sólo había tierra; una especie de zona baldía con pequeñas rocas que asemejaban mesetas y más nada. El cielo verduzco, para variar, brillaba paulatinamente; a veces era verde, a veces amarillo, a veces dorado. Dakini, sin embargo, aprovechaba esto para tomarlos desprevenidos.

Po intentó seguir su recorrido con los ojos, sin éxito; era muy veloz. Se preguntó qué Senda representaba ella, y cuál ese oso. Le molestaba un poco que éste no les prestara atención, sino que supusiera que con la lince bastaría para eliminarlos. Po no había pasado por mil y un dolores y penurias con Seiryu como para que lo desestimaran. No obstante, sabía que eso era un punto a favor.

Pensó en llegar al Tercer Estado, el Duhkha, e intentar terminar todo lo más rápido posible, o si la situación lo ameritaba, usar el Tercer Límite. Aunque la advertencia de Seiryu le seguía escociendo la piel como un latigazo. «No puedes usarlo a la ligera —recordó le había dicho el dragón—, tal vez tu espíritu lo aguante, mas tu cuerpo sigue siendo mortal. De hecho, dudo que lo soporte. Preferiblemente no lo uses al máximo, porque lo que viene después de ello es algo peor que la muerte.»

No; no podía tirar aquella especie de segunda oportunidad de vivir a la basura. Menos ahora que se sentía poderoso por haberle sincerado sus sentimientos a Tigresa. Se enderezó un poco.

—Ti —le dijo—, deberíamos intentar…

Se cortó cuando Tigresa le rodeó el estómago con la cola y lo precipitó hacia el suelo, al tiempo en que ella manifestaba su alabarda en una pata y la arrojaba hacia un punto de la nube de polvo causada por Dakini y que les impedía la visión. Ésta se dividió como una cortina, brillando momentáneamente de rojo, para luego engullir la alabarda. Aturdido por el brusco proceder de la felina, volvió la vista, para ahogar la pregunta que iba a realizar, entre ambos, muy cerca del cuello de Po, se hallaba un chakram enterrado en el suelo. Éste se elevó como si estuviera sostenido por un hilo invisible y volvió al nubarrón.

—No te descuides, Po —le riñó Tigresa—. No quiero perderte.

—S-sí.

Se puso de pie.

—No me gusta para nada pelear sin ver a qué me enfrento —gruñó la maestra, uniendo las patas a nivel del pecho—. Quiero probar algo… —Desunió las patas y le tendió una, tomando la suya y entrelazándole los dedos—: concentra Chi en tu pata y yo haré lo mismo.

Po no comprendía muy bien. ¿Por qué unir sus Chi de aquella forma si eran incompatibles?, lo más que lograría sería crear una neblina que los cegaría y… «¡Oh…» Asintió, emanando Chi. El calor de Tigresa era placentero al contrastarse contra su gélido hielo, le daba una sensación como de agua termal. Y se anotó mentalmente ir juntos a un balneario; nunca había estado en uno, pero quería ir sólo si fuese con ella.

Un ligero hilo de vapor blanco empezó a salir de la separación de sus palmas, hasta que los envolvió por completo y les cegó. Oyó la voz de Tigresa, en susurros, aconsejándole.

—No hagas movimientos bruscos. Ella no podrá atacar, no es tan tonta como para atacar a ciegas. Si erra, se delatará y podremos atacar.

—Pero lo mismo aplica con nosotros, Ti: no podemos atacar —susurró.

Tigresa dio un suspiro que sonó suficiente, anticipado.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, Po. —Por entre la neblina pudo encontrar las facciones de Tigresa, y una incipiente sonrisa aparecía—. Ella deberá detenerse para apuntar, y será ahí, cuando atacaremos.

Po frunció el ceño.

—¡Un momento! —susurró con gravedad—. ¡¿Estás queriendo decir que debemos dejarnos herir?!

El silencio consecuente le dio la respuesta a Po: en efecto, era lo que ella planeaba. ¡Pero eso era ilógico! ¿Por qué para poder hacer frente a Dakini tenían que dejarse herir? Aun así, el plan tenía un fallo. La misma Tigresa. Tigresa, en su Segundo Estado, poseía un ligero fuego en el rombo de su frente, que la delataba, aquel pequeño detalle tiraba por el suelo la estrategia. A menos que…

Abriendo mucho los ojos al comprender, un chakram impactó contra la alabarda que había creado Tigresa. No era dejarse herir, era incitar a la lince a que atacase, para Tigresa poder obtener un rango de ataque.

Él, compartiendo la euforia que la felina emanaba, saltó a su lado, precipitándose hacia Dakini. La lince no dio muestra de expresión alguna, sólo miró a Po y Tigresa, alternándolos.

Tigresa concentró gran parte de su Chi en la hoja de la alabarda, tomando ésta el color del sol poniente, un rojo intenso. Po la imitó, creando con un mandoble horizontal del bastón, unas espigas de hielo que apuntaron hacia la Senda. Allí donde pisaban, el suelo cambiaba; con Po, una ligera cristalización del suelo, congelándose, y con Tigresa, la piedra se derretía y su huella quedaba marcada como si fuera hollín, por el calor.

Dakini, para desconcierto de ambos, no pareció sorprenderse, y si lo hizo, no lo expresó. En lugar de resguardarse del doble ataque que le impactaría, abrió los brazos, extendiéndolos en toda su envergadura, sosteniendo en cada pata un chakram. Ninguno de los dos, Po y Tigresa, le dio mucha importancia, ¡se les estaba entregando en bandeja!

Los tres atacaron al mismo tiempo. Dakini lanzó sus chakrams, Po con un mandoble hizo que las grandes puntas de hielo se le clavaran en el cuerpo a la lince, y Tigresa dio un tajo con la alabarda. Ésta le cortó un brazo como mantequilla; las púas le perforaron el pecho y los chakrams le causaron al panda y la tigresa, profundos cortes en los hombros. Tanto que Tigresa no pudo mantener sujetada su alabarda, por la cantidad de sangre que le emanaba.

Por instinto, a Po no le importó nada más que no fuera Tigresa, soltó su bastón de jade y hielo, dejándolo caer al suelo, y se enfocó en la felina. Con un cariño delicado le posó la pata en la herida, donde el pelaje estaba empapado por la sangre y la misma impedía ver la profundidad. Concentró Chi en su pata y, poco a poco, el corte comenzó a sanar.

—¿Estás bien, Ti? —preguntó, jadeando un poco. Por más Tercer Límite que dominara, la tensión corporal a la que era sometido su cuerpo por estar en el Segundo Estado seguía siendo la misma.

—Sí; gracias Po —respondió. Movió el brazo cuando estuvo sano, se agachó para tomar su alabarda y se puso de pie.

Un destello. Po, como guiado por un sentido primitivo, giró la cabeza, ante aquella sensación de peligro. Acto seguido, por reflejo, cargó contra Tigresa y la arrojó al suelo, para un segundo después, sentir el arrollador dolor de un corte en su rostro; un chakram había pasado como un rayo de luz y le había herido. Un grito involuntario desgarró el aire, y se llevó la pata a la cara. Todo el lado derecho le ardía como si le hubieran quemado centímetro a centímetro, y la sangre escarlata le perlaba la pata.

—¡Po! —exclamó Tigresa.

—¡Estoy bien! —No lo estaba de verdad, sin embargo, por más herida que tuviera, podría curarse, sólo necesitaría tiempo. Empezó a llevar a cabo su sanación—. No te preocupes.

Tigresa, gruñendo, buscó a la lince, y Po la imitó. Oteó el lugar, que empezaba a verse con claridad por entre el polvo y la neblina murientes. La encontró a no más de tres metros de distancia de ellos, con un brazo cercenado, chorreando icor negro, y las espigas de hielo clavadas en el pecho y vientre. Como si de una pequeña molestia se tratase, Dakini giraba en dos dedos de su pata restante, ambos chakrams, dispuestos a lanzarlos de nuevo.

«¿Por qué no murió, o como mínimo quedó imposibilitada?»

—¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo, Dakini? —bufó el oso con voz monótona.

Caminó con toda la pereza del mundo y tomó el brazo cortado de la lince, fue hasta ella y, cuando ésta levantó el muñón que le quedaba, él se lo colocó. Murmuró algo que Po no alcanzó a escuchar y el brazo quedó como nuevo. Dakini abrió y cerró la pata, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien, para luego llevarse los chakrams a la boca y sacarse con las patas las puntas de hielo.

Los agujeros que le quedaron a ella le causaron grima a Po, porque no tenía nada por dentro, era sólo una masa de Chi viviente. Aquel pensamiento revoloteó en su mente cuando vio que, con sólo tocarle el hombro, el oso hizo que sus heridas cerrasen con la misma rapidez que él curó las de Tigresa. Seiryu también era Chi viviente, nació de la energía natural condensada y acumulada, ¿sería posible que el mismo razonamiento aplicara a las Sendas?

Cuando su rostro estuvo sanado por completo, Po parpadeó enfocando la visión. Bien, estaba como antes, aunque su cuerpo empezaba a agotarse más y más. Suspiró, empezando a darse cuenta que si querían ganar, deberían atacar con todo. Nada de planes, nada de estrategias, sólo poder puro y duro. Uno tan fuerte que no permitiera al oso curar a Dakini.

—Eso es lo que lo hace divertido, Yuan. —Ella sonrió, sosteniendo los chakrams y colocándose en una extraña posición: las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, inclinada ligeramente hacia adelante, y los brazos en posiciones opuestas, uno señalando al norte y el otro al sur—. Ahora, Guerreros, ¿continuamos?

—¡Tigresa —se alteró Po, justo antes de que la lince saltara—, hazme tiempo!

Cuando él se sentaba en el piso y juntaba las patas a nivel del pecho, Tigresa le respondió:

—Bien. —Instantes después, la hoja de la alabarda de la felina chocó contra el metal de los chakrams. El crujido pareció estremecer el lugar donde estaban, y las chispas empezaron a hacer acto de presencia cuando ambas, en una coreografía, empezaron a atacar y defender.

Yuan, el oso, imitó a Po; sentado en el suelo, él miraba con una pequeña sonrisa la batalla que ambas hembras estaban dándole a la otra. Po, por otro lado, concentraba todo el Chi que pudiera para posición del corazón canalizaba todo su Chi, lo que había en el corazón y los sentimientos que había en éste, debía anhelarse algo para poder manifestar gran cantidad de energía, y Po lo tenía claro: quería acabar con todo. Quería terminar rápido y ser feliz con Tigresa.

El cuerpo comenzó a dolerle de forma potente. No era un dolor explosivo, como un corte, un golpe o una puñalada, sino algo pasivo. Un dolor que sabes te matará a la larga, pero que no hacía gritar. El suelo alrededor de donde Po estaba sentado comenzó a congelarse en un radio de metro y medio; su cuerpo emanaba una brisa gélida cada vez más fuerte y cuando exhalaba, un vaho lo acompañaba. «Un poco más», pensó.

«No sobreexijas tu capacidad, Po Ping —le había dicho Seiryu—. Eres un mortal, por más Chi mío que poseas. Si sigues extrayendo, llegará el momento en que mi poder te abrumará.» Ahora eso no importaba. El pelaje negro de sus brazos comenzó a congelarse y un mapa de líneas se le dibujó por los brazos.

El pecho le ardía como si respirara escarcha invernal, mientras veía a Tigresa peleando con Dakini. Tigresa dio un mandoble con la alabarda que Dakini esquivó, ladeándose; ésta, a su vez, aprovechó la inercia de la caída y lanzó una patada de gancho que le dio a Tigresa en el hombro y la hizo ladearse también. La lince se apoyó con una pata en el suelo, y le hizo una llave a la felina con los pies; Tigresa cayó al suelo, con Dakini sentada a horcajadas sobre su pecho.

La Senda alzó los dos chakrams, dispuesta a decapitar a la maestra, pero Tigresa, como pudo, movió la lanza tras la espalda de Dakini y se la clavó; la hoja le salió por el pecho, quemando y cauterizando la herida.

Tigresa se desembarazó de la Senda y la tumbó sobre el suelo, siendo ella quien dominara la situación. Chasqueó los dedos y la alabarda desapareció del pecho de la lince para reaparecer en la pata de la felina; imitó a ésta: giró su cuerpo un poco para darle más impulso al tajo que daría para decapitarla a su vez. No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, la tierra al lado de ella explotó con un temblor, haciéndola tambalearse; acto seguido fue despedida hacia Po. Cuando el polvo se disipó, el panda logró atisbar que Yuan sostenía dos pesadas masas unidas por una cadena, frunciendo el ceño y girando una de las dos.

—Lo reconozco, Guerreros —comentó éste, perdiendo su monotonía—, que a mí me toque intervenir es algo por lo que debo elogiarlos. En especial a ti, Guerrera de Suzaku. Tan molesta como tu Bestia.

Mientras Tigresa se ponía de pie, a la vez que Dakini, Po se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que, tal vez, la felina no hubiera notado: Yuan ayudaba a levantarse a la lince, y llevando la pata a la espalda de ésta, la herida se cerraba mucho más lento que las causadas anteriormente.

No supo si la deducción que tuvo fue acertada o no, pero aquella sanación le decía una cosa: heridas con concentración de Chi no sanaban con facilidad. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y escuchó algo crujir, al bajar la mirada, sus brazos, parte del cuello y pecho eran de un azul etéreo: hielo. Estaban congelados.

Separó las patas y se puso de pie, abrió y cerró los dedos de las patas y pequeñas grietas se formaron en ellos.

—Ti —dijo Po, y la voz le salió con un eco—, apártate, por favor.

Ella volvió la mirada un poco, jadeando, y frunció el ceño.

—Ni lo pienses.

—No puedo asegurarte que no te alcanzará el ataque.

—Qué pena, entonces. —Se puso derecha y unió las patas a nivel del pecho; su cuerpo emanó lenguas de fuego que la envolvían y se movían como estandartes ondeantes—. No te dejaré hacerlo solo. —Se puso en guardia.

Ambas Sendas también se colocaron en guardia, Dakini alzó las patas, a ambos lados, como si comprobara el peso de los chakrams y Yuan comenzó a girar las masas con la cadena. Los dos dieron un paso adelante.

—Aquí no están los elementos de sus Bestias —rezongó Dakini, burlándose—. ¿Pretenden hacernos frente así?

El fuego que emanaba de Tigresa se hacía cada vez más brillante, envolviéndola como un hábito. Po no pudo menos que sonreír, si seguía acumulando Chi así, llegaría al Duhkha sin darse cuenta.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas —gruñó Tigresa. El fuego se perdió de repente, como si le hubieran arrojado una cubeta de agua. Po se angustió pensando que perdió el control de su Chi—. Mi poder viene del oxígeno del aire.

Fue cuestión de un parpadeo. En el pequeño instante de pestañear, Po perdió de vista a Tigresa, encontrándola sólo cuando fijó su vista en Dakini, quien lo alertó con un gemido ahogado: Tigresa llegó con ella, brillando de un rojo casi divino, pareciéndose mucho al tigre a quien redujo en la Casa de los Tigres, y le conectó un golpe a la lince al mentón, elevándola un poco en el aire. Giró el cuerpo, propinándole una patada que hizo lo mismo; repitió el movimiento, creando una cadena de patadas, que las elevaban más y más en el aire.

Po aprovechó la momentánea sorpresa de Yuan para atacar también. Se precipitó corriendo hacia él y con un gesto de la pata, como si ordenara a algo levantarse, creó un pequeño muro de hielo que separó a Tigresa y Dakini de Yuan; y con la otra pata hizo que del suelo surgieran estalagmitas y empalaran al oso. Éste movió los labios en una muda palabra y su cuerpo se hizo intangible en un momento, como si fuera neblina, y se liberó. Su cuerpo sanó al instante sus heridas.

—Te hará falta más que eso —dijo, levantando una pata con la palma extendida hacia Tigresa. Hizo un gesto de cerrar, pero Po lo impidió.

¿Así que el hielo mismo no lo detenía? Bien, intentaría con agua. Se detuvo y estiró las patas como si fuera a tomar algo, de sus dedos, como finos hilos, brotaron líneas de agua que se enrollaron, cual serpientes, en las extremidades del oso, el cuello, brazos y piernas. El pelaje de Yuan se hizo más marrón ahí donde se humedecía.

Él luchó contra las ataduras, e intentó convertirse en aquella niebla negra, mas cuando lo hizo por un instante, el agua se tragaba el humo, por lo que volvió a su solidez. Po sonrió, aunque su control del líquido era muy inestable en el Segundo Estado y estaba empezando a sufrir espasmos. Necesitaba entrar en el Duhkha para poder controlar, o como mínimo…

Alzó la vista y Tigresa seguía con su ráfaga de patas, impulsándose con sus patas delanteras utilizando el fuego. «Claro, ella serviría.»

—¡TI! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Por un breve instante sus ojos se encontraron y ella asintió. Po sonrió con una alegre sorpresa, ¿tanto estaban unidos como para entenderse con una simple mirada? Se relajó y concentró Chi en sus patas. Saltó, pero el impulso le hizo girarse un poco de lado.

Varios metros arriba, Tigresa le dio una pata de gancho al cuello a Dakini, se la cubrió en fuego y la volvió una de empeine al dar un giro completo, el fuego le dio más potencia y la lince chocó cerca de Yuan con un estrépito, envuelta en llamas.

Al llegar con Tigresa, sintió su cuerpo ingrávido en el instante en que su ascenso terminó y comenzaría el descenso.

—Ti —le pidió—, lánzame.

Sin mediar palabra, Tigresa le tomó la muñeca, causando un siseo cuando el fuego tocó el hielo, y lo arrojó más arriba. La presión al ascender fue aún más fuerte y cuando logró enderezarse y comenzar a caer, divisó que la felina a quien amaba parecía una estrella de lo rojo que brillaba. Ella alzó una pata y el fuego de su cuerpo se condensó formando una espada con una hoja casi del mismo tamaño que su brazo. La tomó y la giró, quedando apuntándola hacia abajo.

Comprendió que estaba por atacarlos a ambos, por lo que decidió apoyarla. «El agua en sí no es un elemento de grandes ataques, Po Ping; sino algo para potenciar a otros, o a ti mismo.» Con ese pensamiento, trazó con sus dedos, en el aire, unos círculos concéntricos.

—No eres la única que obtiene su poder del aire, Ti —murmuró mientras caía—. Mi arma es el agua en la atmósfera.

Bajo la maestra, empezó a aparecer un círculo de hielo de enormes proporciones.

Tigresa alzó la espada y Po los brazos, acumulando todo su Chi en ellos. Sus patas desaparecieron en un brillo acristalado.

—¡Ve, Tigresa! —gritó.

Con un rugido como si fuera un dragón que escupiera una llamarada, Tigresa bajó la espada y al arrojarla, ésta se expandió hasta obtener dos veces el tamaño de Po.

El Guerrero Dragón no pudo sino soltar una carcajada de alegría infantil cuando la espada atravesó los círculos concéntricos y aumentó su tamaño, asemejando a una pequeña fortaleza que se dirigiera a ellos, pero era demasiado lenta.

Ambos eran incompatibles. El fuego siempre superaría el hielo, y el agua al fuego. Pero… si tan sólo creara algo que no sucumbiera ante el calor, que congelara todo para poder atacar junto a ella, para no ser sólo el soporte.

El brillo de sus patas aumentó, las flexionó y expulsó con fuerza todo lo que tenía. Gritó de dolor y cólera, observando cómo la espada se propulsó con velocidad gracias a la masa de aire congelado que creó.

Siempre se podía ser más frío…

El hielo de sus brazos, como un virus, se apoderó de su torso por completo y parte del rostro.

Y el cero absoluto no sucumbiría ante Tigresa y su calor…

Cuando la espada chocó en donde estaban Dakini y Yuan, la explosión lo hizo darse vuelta mientras caía y lo dejó observando el cielo de colores cambiantes.

Cerró los ojos, a punto de perder la consciencia. De repente su descenso se interrumpió y sintió unas suaves y fuertes patas cargarlo. De soslayo captó a Tigresa, no tan agotada como él, evitando que cayera.

Una vez tocaron el suelo a resguardo de los daños, Po perdió el equilibrio apenas intentó ponerse de pie solo. Tigresa le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la cola, evitando que cayera, mientras lo pegaba más a ella para que pudiera tener un punto de apoyo; él le rodeó el cuello con un brazo.

—Gracias, Ti —jadeó Po.

Bastó sólo una pequeña sonrisa, privada, sólo para él, para que Po se sintiera muchísimo mejor. Cerró los ojos y, como quien no quiere la cosa, recostó su cabeza contra su hombro. Sintió la mejilla de Tigresa contra su oreja y Po estuvo a punto de decirle que la amaba otra vez, sólo que todo se cubrió de una niebla lechosa, que procedía del sitio de la explosión.

Una niebla blanco perla y otra negro carbón.

Sintió en su cintura como Tigresa apretaba el agarre y apartaba su rostro del suyo. El corazón a Po le latió con fuerza.

—¡ _Fenece_ … —escuchó la voz de Yuan, hueca, como un árbol podrido—, _Naraka_!

—¡ _Núblate_ … —gritó Dakini, casi rugiendo—, _Animal_!

La niebla pareció engullirlos a Po y Tigresa, pero ninguno de los dos soltó al otro.

Po se desembarazó de ella, mas no le soltó la pata, se la apretó con fuerza, en un tácito apoyo, un simple: «estoy aquí contigo», que ella le respondió de la misma manera. Buscó aquellos ámbares que lo enloquecían y le sonrió con cariño.

—¿Estás lista para el siguiente nivel?

Respondiéndole con una sonrisa también, aunque llegó a notar que estaba un poco tensa por la situación a la que se enfrentarían, asintió.

—Lista.

Po levantó su pata izquierda y Tigresa la derecha, la unieron formando la posición del corazón. Con las que tenían tomadas, se dieron otro apretón, sintiendo el Chi de ambos recorrer sus dos cuerpos.

Inspiraron profundo antes de murmurar…

— _¡Duhkha!_

* * *

Debía de darle ese punto a la hiena, él le oponía una resistencia mayor a la que le dieron los Guerreros de Wang, Suzaku y Seiryu, y al contrario de ellos, la Senda no tenía miedo a morir. De su cuerpo brotaba icor negro, que él se limpiaba con lamidas que insultaban a Byakko, dándole a entender que no le importaba ni le afectaba el tamaño de las mismas.

El Tigre Blanco del Oeste gruñó para sí, agotado; la conexión entre él y su enlace al Mundo Mortal era demasiado fluctuante, debilitándose más y más. Además, para empeorar las cosas, los cortes que la Senda le daba con sus _feng huo lun_ no cerraban, sólo le hacían sangrar más y más icor. Alguna maldición tendría que tener ese armamento, porque para que a un dios como él le causara ese efecto, era para tomar en cuenta.

—¡Vamos, dios! —se carcajeó Xun, dando golpes con sus círculos metálicos; las chispas revoloteaban entre ellos por el choque de su metal contra el metal de su lanza, sumado a los arcos voltaicos que emanaban del tigre—, ¿no que no podría matarte? ¡Te tengo contra las cuerdas y aún no me he encendido lo suficiente!

Aquel miserable cuerpo mortal que tenía no le permitía usar su forma divina entera y calcinar, con sólo respirar, a aquella engreída Senda. Se inclinó un poco para evadir un derechazo de la hiena, sintiendo el filo de sus armas cortándole algunos pelajes del cuello y con un mandoble de giro completo de su lanza, le dio un tajo en el estómago al animal, seguido de una patada para alejarlo.

Xun cayó al suelo de la meseta en el pico de la especie de montaña donde estaban, rodando y dejando una mancha negra por donde iba. Se detuvo y, con movimientos erráticos, se colocó de pie, esbozando una sonrisa desquiciada.

—¡Sí; así! —Los incisivos blancos parecían más de tiburón que de hiena, unos blancos y otros negros por el icor propio—. ¡Diviérteme más, dios!

Byakko alzó la lanza al cielo, y varios rayos se precipitaron hacia la punta de ésta, cargándola y dándole energías al tigre blanco. El dios suspiró, caldeando el aire, y apuntó a Xun. La lanza comenzó a vibrar, siendo envuelta por los rayos, subiendo por el cuerpo y tomándole la pata y brazo. En cuestión de segundos, ya no eran dos cosas separadas, arma y extremidad, sino un conjunto: una enorme espada del doble del tamaño de Byakko.

Él flexionó las rodillas y saltó. Percibió, sintió y observó su cuerpo pasar de la solidez mortal a la intangibilidad de la electricidad, adoptando su velocidad. La sensación de desgarrar le recorrió los dedos, el brazo, y parte del hombro, y después vino el olor a pelaje quemado. Cuando logró frenar, tomó la forma sólida, empezando a girarse, para ser presa de la impresión…

Xun, faltándole un brazo y con medio rostro quemado, aunque sin perder la sonrisa, estaba casi sobre él, con la pata que le quedaba en alto, sosteniendo un _feng huo lun_ y, de un movimiento, haciéndole un corte vertical en el rostro. Byakko rugió, le propinó un zarpazo cargado de electricidad a Xun, quien por la onda de impacto salió despedido… llevándose un ojo del tigre.

Byakko cayó de rodillas al suelo; su lanza repiqueteó en el suelo y se deshizo en rayos. Las patas le temblaban y el icor no dejaba de brotar. «¿Por qué no sana? ¿Por qué no sana?»

—¿Por qué no sana, maldita sea? —gruñó ahogadamente, adolorido.

—Yo represento el sufrimiento, dios del rayo —comentó con voz gutural la hiena—. ¿Y no te has dado cuenta de que el sufrimiento nunca termina? Jamás. Siempre habrá un motivo, grande o pequeño, que haga sufrir. Las heridas causadas por mí no sanan, ni ahora, ni nunca. Ni aunque yo lo quiera. Ni aunque yo muera. Son eternas.

Byakko alzó la vista, enfocando con su único ojo a la hiena. En los pies de éste el charco de icor negro pareció congelarse cuando cruzó el brazo en el pecho, en forma de equis; si hubiera tenido ambos, la forma se vería con claridad.

—Hacía años no me divertía tanto, Byakko, y como agradecimiento te mataré como no lo he hecho con nadie.

Xun inspiró profundo y el icor en el suelo empezó a evaporarse, ocultándolo como una neblina o un tornado. Poco después, se oyeron dos palabras…

— _¡Sangra_ … _Trisna!_

La neblina negra pareció burbujear como vapor, y luego se disipó de un solo golpe, dejando ver a un Xun sin rasguño alguno, con su brazo nuevamente en su sitio y sin armas. El único aspecto diferente que tenía era que sus ojos ya no eran negros, sino completamente rojos, como dos rubíes; esclerótica, pupila e iris rojo.

Percibiendo el enorme cambio en el Chi que él emanaba, alzó una pata al cielo, superponiéndose al dolor que le parecía le desgarraba la cara y estiró un dedo. Como si los hubiera llamado, los rayos acudieron a él, cayendo, atronando, delineándole el cuerpo y creando arcos voltaicos que chisporroteaban contra las piedras del suelo.

Aquel insulto de herirlo de esa manera lo pagaría con creces.

— _¡Retumba_ … —Los rayos se detuvieron en el aire y, como serpientes, lo envolvieron— _Byakko!_

Un rayo infinitamente más brillante que los anteriores iluminó el suelo de aquella dimensión. Con rapidez, de la misma manera que un aire caliente se expande y domina todo, un avatar de su forma original se erigía imponente en el lugar, hecho por completo de rayos. La forma mortal de Byakko se hallaba suspendida dentro de la cabeza de aquel avatar, el cual despedía tanto calor que hacía ondear el aire.

El dios del rayo alzó una pata en un claro gesto de hacer un barrido, y el avatar lo imitó. Metros abajo, casi minúsculo, la figura de Xun se veía debilucha, mas éste tenía una sonrisa que no lograba comprender toda la euforia que emitía, y que el tigre blanco lograba captaba con la lejanía.

Hizo el barrido. Su visión aguda le permitió determinar el momento exacto cuando la pata de rayos calcinaba las rocas de la meseta y hacía temblar las nubes. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y particularidad, Xun la detuvo con sólo levantar un dedo, de la misma forma en que un maestro reprende a su discípulo. Al intentar atacar de nuevo comprendió la realidad: Xun no le detuvo, sino que lo detuvo _él_.

Algo había hecho que le impedía mover su cuerpo.

Con otro gesto de la pata, uno como si espantara un mosquito en especial fastidioso, hizo que deshiciera su avatar y se precipitara al suelo. Byakko cayó con un estrépito cerca de la hiena.

—Por esta razón no me gusta pelear con mi liberación, dios del rayo —comentó, con voz triste—. Sólo un gesto, un simple movimiento y puedo paralizar a quien herí antes. ¿Qué sentido tiene sin la emoción de las heridas, sin la sensación de la sangre mojando el pelaje y cosquilleando la piel? ¿Sin dolor?

Dio unos pasos hacia él.

—Bastará con que te toque para reducir tu esencia a nada por algunos milenios. —Estiró la pata y comenzó a agacharse.

Debía reconocérselo, Qilin supo crear a las Sendas de buena manera, porque para que una de ella lo llevara hasta ese extremo, era de elogiar. Relajó el cuerpo y cerró el ojo, captando a través de la carga eléctrica que había en el aire a causa de su avatar disipado, cómo la pata de la hiena se acercaba más y más.

Un rayo solitario emanó de su cuerpo y le impactó en la mano a Xun, haciéndola apartarla. Con el pensamiento le ordenó a toda la electricidad que pululaba en al aire, volver a él, mas no para crear de nuevo el avatar. Las piedras del suelo empezaron a crepitar y el aire a vibrar; aumentó el calor y sintió los vellos de ese cuerpo mortal erizarse.

Sentía y sabía la ubicación exacta de cada hebra de electricidad, cada partícula de luz a su alrededor. El cielo atronó, sorprendiendo a Xun. Byakko abrió el ojo y notó cómo sus patas empezaban a desdibujarse en luz. Frunció el ceño, molesto, era un insulto tener que recurrir a ello para derrotar a un simple esbirro de Qilin, pero no tendría que hacerlo si no estuviera reducido a un cuerpo mortal ni atado a un enlace moribundo.

Con movimientos lentos y amenazantes se colocó de pie, el blanco de su pelaje comenzó a hacerse purpúreo. La presión de lo que sea que Xun le hacía a su cuerpo empezaba a remitir, perdiendo su fuerza. El cielo cambió de color por un instante, en el cual un relámpago iluminó, luego se oyó el trueno y por último cayó el rayo sobre Byakko. La energía natural lo embargó y con sólo alzar una pata, absorbió la energía pululante de su avatar.

— _¡Retumba!..._ —murmuró.

Su cuerpo se desgarró, volviéndose enteramente de luz, una luz entre blanca y púrpura, tan intensa que hacía que Xun entrecerrara los ojos. Sobre su lumínico cuerpo apareció una especie de vestimenta. Una pechera, unas hombreras, protectores inferiores y muñequeras repartidas sin uniones entre las mismas; como si sólo se mantuvieran unidas a él por el hecho de que así tenían que ser.

Suspiró, emanando un vapor que hizo ondear el aire por el calor, y la última pieza de aquel complemento apareció sobre sus sienes: unas finas barras que salían de éstas y asemejaban unos minúsculos cuernos, unidas por una banda en la frente.

—¡Oye —escuchó decir a Xun, un poco titubeante—, ¿qué demonios es eso?!

Levantó un poco la cabeza, cuya forma apenas era delineada; la energía en la que estaba convertido era tal que su cuerpo empezaba a deformarse y volverse uno con todo. Los ojos podían encontrarse gracias a que de éstos, o de donde deberían estar los mismos, emanaban hilos de luz.

— _¡Byakko del Oeste_ … —Flexionó las piernas y estiró una de sus patas, como si fuera a sostener algo, un segundo después la misma luz de su cuerpo dio forma a una lanza.

Saltó, pensando sólo un breve instante en mover su pata y dar un mandoble. La dimensión se desdibujó en su percepción espacial, pareciendo todo un dibujo difuminado, para luego tomar forma. Habíase movido tan rápido que no atisbó nada, sin embargo, al volverse un poco, se percató de que, aún con la expresión de sorpresa, la cabeza de Xun, caía como en cámara lenta hacia el suelo, con la zona de corte cauterizada por el calor de su lanza de rayos.

Byakko suspiró entre molesto, enojado y aburrido. Sólo seres divinos podían hacerle frente a ese estado, sin embargo, con aquel cuerpo mortal, era demasiado arriesgado utilizarlo.

—… _Tigre del rayo!_ —Se relajó y se concentró en volver a tomar su forma mortal.

Perdiendo aquella poderosa forma, deshaciéndosele la especie de armadura imperial que llevaba y ascendiendo ésta en haces de luz que se perdían en un parpadeo, Byakko advirtió cómo la dimensión donde estaba se fragmentaba y destruía.

Suspiró. Ya comprendía cómo funcionaba aquel poder de Qilin.

* * *

Tigresa jamás había pensado que en su vida podría tener, o como mínimo dominar, tal cantidad de poder. Lo sentía en cada uno de los latidos de su corazón; lo sentía fluir como si fuera su propia sangre en sus venas; lo sentía en cada respiración que daba. El Chi era demasiado.

Al momento de haber pronunciado las palabras del Duhkha, un brillo cegador, de todas las tonalidades de sus respectivos colores, los embargó a ambos. Po no le soltó la pata durante ello, sino que se la apretó con más fuerza, en un tácito gesto de compañía.

El resplandor se ondeó en sus cuerpos y les cambiaron la apariencia. En Po, empezó a aparecer una capa de hielo con aspecto flexible que dio forma a una armadura imperial. Cientos y cientos de piezas azul cristalinas rectangulares que parecían estar unidas entre sí con finos hilos de luz dorada, asemejando escamas; el hielo ascendía hasta su cuello y cabeza. Cuando aquella armadura estuvo completa, la luz creó una especie de _haori_ que le llegaba hasta el suelo y las mangas y, a diferencia de un _haori_ real, le llegaban a las muñecas. De un azul cobalto como el océano, atrapante e hipnótico, y en cuyo borde inferior había un diseño de olas rompientes. Tenía un aspecto extraño, porque no era ni sólida, pero tampoco etérea, daba la sensación de ser luz líquida o aire sólido.

En Tigresa, no obstante, fue un poco diferente. Por sobre su traje de entrenamiento, un fuego dorado le delineó la figura, ajustándose a ella y dándole un aspecto de cota de malla, como la de un guerrero; ésta le cubrió hasta un poco más de los codos. Posteriormente, como si fueran hechas de piedras en las que hubiera llamas crepitantes encerradas, sobre sus antebrazos, hombros, espalda y pecho, muslos y pantorrillas, aparecieron cuadrados rectangulares hilados con luz roja, de las cambiantes tonalidades del fuego, dándole el aspecto escamado de las armaduras. Una llama en la derecha de su cintura de un rojo dorado, del mismo tono había visto las plumas de Suzaku, dio forma a una espada y en el otro lado, un abanico.

No hubo mucho tiempo para observar más detalles, más allá que donde sus patas se tocaban, había un brillo purpúreo: la unión de sus dos Chi, rojo y azul, que tenía un aspecto peligroso; y que en el suelo, donde Po, todo se congeló, y donde ella, todo moría en cenizas.

Cuando se soltaron y se pusieron en guardia, un destello blanco le propinó una patada que por poco no la hizo perder el conocimiento; salió disparada lejos de Po y fue a estrellarse al suelo, derritiendo las piedras que la frenaron. Se irguió como pudo y se llevó una pata a la empuñadura de la espada, dispuesta a sacarla, oteando el lugar en busca de Po.

Todo estaba cubierto por una neblina nacarada, que no tenía olor y tan espesa que no podía ver más allá de medio metro de sus patas. Sacó la espada, que brilló con un amenazador rojo opaco, y se preparó.

Sus sentidos estaban agudizados, por lo que podía detectar el levísimo _track_ , _track¸_ de las piedrecillas al moverse. «No estoy sola.» La separaron de Po por estrategia, dedujeron que ella era la ofensiva de los dos, aunque como ambas Sendas no conocían a Po, lo subestimaron.

No sabía cómo controlar aquel estado, mas los conocimientos, como si hubiera leído mil rollos que le indicaran qué hacer, aparecían en su mente. Se serenó, dejándose llevar por su instinto que, el noventa por ciento de las veces, no le fallaba. Tigresa cerró los ojos y sólo se dedicó a sentir. Había un ligero sonido a su izquierda, un zumbido a su derecha y un jadeo que parecía moverse en círculo.

Sencillo, Dakini se estaba manteniendo en movimiento para no darle alguna posible previsión de su ataque.

Por acto de reflejo, o como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo guiado por alguien más, sus brazos se movieron y la espada se interpuso entre ella y Dakini, para un segundo después, oír un _clank_ de metal contra un material duro. Abrió los ojos por un instante, y no pudo menos que sorprenderse al ver a la lince. Sus ojos eran una mancha lechosa negra y, aunque no tenía más cambio que ese, de sus patas, a nivel de las muñecas y tobillos, era de donde emanaba aquella niebla blanca.

Intentó asirla por el brazo, pero se movía demasiado rápido, y más aún en cuatro patas. Sólo logró quemar algunos vellos de su pelaje al rozarla.

Seguido de ese ataque le sucedieron muchos más, unos más rápidos que los otros, sin embargo, con el que Tigresa logró contar como el decimo séptimo, captó un ligero retraso. Sí, confirmó con el número dieciocho, estaba agotándose. «No puede durar mucho tiempo así. Está ciega, o aquel estado en el que está le pide tanto a su cuerpo que le quita algunos sentidos. Su cuerpo no lo resiste.»

Apretó con ambas patas la empuñadura de la espada, concentrando su Chi en ella; cortaría esa neblina en dos y, si todo iba como planeaba, rebanaría también a Dakini.

 _No lo hagas_ , le dijo una voz en su mente. _No lo lograrás_.

«¿Suzaku?», pensó, entre sorprendida y enojada.

 _La Senda Animal no es algo que puedas detener con un ataque de un solo rango, debes usar uno de área completa._

«Esto es lo más hipócrita que has hecho. ¿Primero me dejas a mi suerte y luego pretendes ayudarme?»

 _Eres mi Guerrera, necesitaba probarte._

«¡Intentaste matarme una vez!»

 _Es pasado ya._

«¡Eres una deidad, para ti morir no es gran cosa!»

 _No tengo tiempo para esto…_

Y así, sin más, la voz de su Bestia Divina desapareció de su mente.

Apretó más fuerte la espada, gruñendo para sí misma y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol la enfundó. En cambio, tomó el abanico que estaba pendido del otro lado de su cintura. Lo abrió y concentró todo su Chi en él.

Extendió su brazo en toda su envergadura, sintiendo su extremidad derretirse por la tensión a su cuerpo del Tercer Estado y el calor enorme de su propio Chi; realizó el barrido respectivo. Por un breve instante no ocurrió nada, la niebla blancuzca seguía pululando sin detenerse; dos tortuosos segundos después, ocurrió todo. En el suelo, en un círculo de cuatro metros de diámetro, siendo Tigresa el centro, la tierra comenzó a brillar de un naranja pálido que fue aumentando su tonalidad.

De la tierra baldía de aquella dimensión un enorme tornado de fuego surgió, rugiendo con ferocidad y engullendo la niebla e incinerándola como si fuera gas inflamable. Por extraño que le pareciera a la felina, no sintió más calor del que ya tenía, sino que lograba estar en calma, asemejando más aun golpe de adrenalina, un empujón.

Con otro gesto del abanico, y luego cerrándolo, extinguió las llamas. Acto seguido, su cuerpo sintió el impacto de usar tanto poder, cayendo de rodillas, presa de un dolor insoportable. Era tal cual le estuvieran marcando cada centímetro de la piel con fierros calientes.

Aturdida, escudriñó el lugar, encontrando a Dakini, con el pelaje calcinado y surgiéndole volutas de humo negro. No obstante, de sus muñecas y tobillos aún seguía saliendo aquella niebla, sólo que en menor medida. Buscó a Po, sin encontrarlo propiamente dicho, sino que divisando a lo lejos una zona ártica: picos de hielo ascendían del suelo y, en el mismo, una capa de cristal bañó todo, piedras y las pocas plantas que había.

Intentó ponerse de pie y andar, mas el dolor era demencial.

—¿Cómo pudo Po soportar esto cuando peleó con Genbu? —jadeó, adolorida.

Inspiró profundo y reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para ordenarle a sus piernas sostener el peso de su cuerpo, pero sólo consiguió dar dos temblorosos pasos antes de caer al suelo con un estrépito y perder el Tercer Estado. En su estado normal, no podía mover ni siquiera los labios para hablar, el dolor se lo impedía.

Y de repente sintió un frío acogedor, para su extrañeza, en el vientre, extendiéndosele por el cuerpo y recuperándose del dolor. Empezó a mover los dedos de las patas y los pies, sin dolor alguno. Sonrió para sí misma, ese poder era de Po. Intentó esta vez levantarse, pero una atadura de agua la mantuvo pegada al suelo, Tigresa se extrañó, mas no se resistió.

Se alegró no haberlo hecho, porque momentos después, el oso con el que peleaba Po pasó como un destello negro, ataviado con un hábito negro noche y derrapó, llegando con Dakini. Posó una pata sobre ésta y ella comenzó a sanar.

Momentos después llegó Po, y con un gesto de la pata hizo crecer unos picos gélidos del suelo, separando al oso de la lince. El panda se veía agotado, a punto de caer desmayado al suelo y jadeando un aliento helado, formando un vaho.

—¿Estás bien, Ti? —preguntó, a su lado.

—Un poco —respondió con sinceridad, intentando levantarse.

—No lo hagas —aconsejó, advirtiendo su esfuerzo—; el Duhkha fuerza mucho el cuerpo y lo lleva a límites casi mortales, Ti. Si intentas abrirlo de nuevo, morirás de seguro.

—No deberías darme consejos —rebatió con un gruñido molesto, aquellas ataduras parecían tentáculos, ajustándose a sus movimientos— cuando tú estás aún en el Duhkha.

—Mi resistencia es un poco más alta que la tuya, Ti. —Eso sonaba bien, pero le molestaba, porque aumentaba la imagen inalcanzable que tenía de él—. No hagas movimientos bruscos —le indicó cuando hacía un gesto con ambas patas y el agua que había bajo ella la hacía quedar sentada, como si meditara, cubriéndola con delicadeza, mejorando su cansado cuerpo—, intenta meditar. Así mi Chi podrá reponerte más rápido. —Sonrió—. Deja que yo me encargue.

Le dio la espalda y se puso en guardia; flexionó los brazos a nivel de la cintura y abrió un poco las piernas: una postura de ataque y defensa a la vez.

Al fondo, emitiendo un vapor negro, derritiendo el hielo, como si éste se pudriera, Yuan, si recordaba bien así se llamaba el oso, intentaba llegar a Dakini. Con sorna, dijo:

—No puedes conmigo en tu mejor forma, Guerrero Dragón, ¿cómo podrás con ambos cuando la libere?

Los brazos de Po comenzaron a cubrirse de hielo y a sonar como si se quebraran, el largo _haori_ ondulo presa de un viento sin procedencia y Po empezó a destilar un brillo aún más potente. Un azul mezclado con dorado. Parecía casi divino.

—¿Quién dijo que ésta es mi mejor forma? —susurró con voz grave.

Sus brazos, su pecho, sus piernas… su cuerpo entero fue recubierto de hielo, para luego retroceder y agolparse en ciertas zonas específicas de su cuerpo, delineando una especie de mapa parecido al de la acupuntura. Eran siete sitios en total.

— _¡Formación de los Siete Puntos!_ —dijo con voz gutural—. _¡Primer Punto, el del Orgullo…_ —En el entrecejo de Po un circulo no más grande que la almohadilla de su pata comenzó a brillar de un azul intenso—, _Abierto!_

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	27. XXVI

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. ¿Descanso?, jaja, ¿qué eso eso? Estamos en medio de una pelea de todos contra todos, el que descansa pierda xD Jajajaja, si te soy sincero, aún, después de tanto tiempo, no sé cómo me llega ese tipo de BS, sólo llega y ya xD Y temo que si me pongo a buscarle la lógica, termine por perderla para siempre xD Bueno, no conozco otra parte del cuerpo que a la larga le de un look más bestial u op xD Jajajaja, oh, dioses, no puede ser xD Me reservo los comentarios sobre el segundo punto xD No, definitivamente no has perdido el toque, y dudo que alguna vez lo pierdas, viene con los poderes del Beta. Son inmortales xD El día en que pierdas tu toque, dejo de escribir :v. Gracias por leer.

 **alex:** gracias por tu review. Jaja, muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te guste. Espero este capítulo te encante también. Gracias por leer.

 **BlackCrow021:** gracias por tu review. Uf, de eso no tengas dudas, se vendrán peleas op, y con respecto al poder de Po, ya lo podrás leer aquí. Gracias por leer.

 **reiko:** gracias por tu review. Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso; ya tenía claro desde el inicio todo, sólo disfruta xd. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Nah, un dios no llegará a lograr ser, tal vez rozar sólo su poder por unos instantes, pero de serlo, nunca. Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te vaya gustando, espero este capítulo te guste también. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Ahora podrás seguir leyendo xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Sí, a Po no hay que subestimarlo. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XXVI**

Una vez recuperado, Wang no perdió tiempo alguno en tratar de encontrar algo que sirviera de ayuda para terminar aquel circo que estaba creando Qilin. Debía pensar, y mucho. Abrió y cerró las patas de su forma antropomorfa, sabiéndose que si tomaba su entidad divina, era posible que no lo soportara; las heridas de la diosa le lastimaron a niveles esenciales.

Aun así, tenía varias incógnitas, la primera era por qué ella se encolerizó al oír la sola mención de Qilin. Eso indicaba algo, mas no sabía qué. Segundo, estaba el hecho de que no entendía al detalle por qué Qilin hacía todo aquello, tenía el poder suficiente como para borrar toda existencia con sólo pensarlo y acumular el Chi suficiente para ello, él era un dios creador, podía diseñar todo a su antojo; ¿por qué, entonces? ¿Falta de poder? ¿Falta de capacidad? ¿Qué se le escapaba?

Sacudió la cabeza, encaminándose hacia la vasija con hilos de Chi, en su dimensión (ahora siendo una réplica de la Biblioteca Imperial), y tomó varios. Lo primero era lo primero: comenzar por lo más sencillo e ir ascendiendo en dificultad para poder colocar en jaque a Qilin.

Descartó varios hilos de Chi, deshaciéndolos y ocasionando que se perdieran para siempre. No tenía nada. Lo único rescatable con respecto al dios que no fuera algo ya conocido era que los Rollos Imperiales son un intento de emular los poderes divinos mediante el uso acumulativo del Chi, pero que sus repercusiones son muy graves en los mortales, dependiendo del nivel del Rollo.

—Necesito saber más —gruñó, hondando más en sus conocimientos almacenados.

Por lo que había percibido hacía tiempo, uno de los Guerreros logró activar el Tercer Límite, sólo le bastó con profundizar más en aquella sensación para darse cuenta de que era el de Seiryu; ese panda. Tal vez el Dragón Azul lo supiera, tal vez no, pero Wang podía, al ser parte de él, viajar a gusto entre su dimensión y la de su homólogo, y a diferencia de Seiryu, Wang podía mimetizarse con la dimensión, volviéndose aire.

Investigó al panda, topándose con ciertos datos que le fascinaron. El Dragón Dorado ya conocía los efectos del Tercer Límite en los mortales: ninguno sobrevivía, sabiéndolo porque hubo experimentado con algunos a escondidas de las demás Bestias. Todos los luchadores, guerreros, soldados y demás, al él abrirle el Límite, morían de una forma lastimera. Entonces, ¿por qué el panda seguía vivo? ¿Pasaría eso si le abría el Límite a su propio Guerrero?

Tal vez es porque son Guerrero y Bestia, pensó una vez, por ello no muere. Él había intentado con mortales comunes, mas no con sus propios Guerreros, sin embargo, eso no era suficiente, era demasiado fácil como para ser la respuesta. Tenía que haber complejidad por algún lado, un secreto tan oculto a la vista que pasase desapercibido.

Al analizar al panda y a la tigresa la duda se incrementó, ambos peleaban con el Segundo y Tercer Estado casi por inercia, mientras a su propio Guerrero le costaba trabajo mantener el Segundo y entrar en el Duhkha si no era con ayuda. ¿Qué estaba fallando en el león? ¡Eran iguales! Los tres eran Guerreros, los tres eran maestros de artes marciales, los tres han entrenado duro y los tres manejan el Chi de manera espléndida…

—¿Por qué demonios es Fai quien es menos que ellos? —El viento en sus pies empezó a ondear con salvajismo, denotando su estado de ánimo. Parpadeó varias veces para calmarse, no podía identificarse con el león; sí, ambos eran los menos entre sus semejantes, pero eso no podía hacer que se identificara.

A lo mejor sus Guerreros siempre han permanecido a la sombra de los otros cuatro durante muchas décadas, siglos, no obstante, si tenía que ser sincero, ninguno había tenido el valor en Chi y las agallas que su actual poseía. Si no fuera así, no le hubiera dado sus reliquias.

Movió dos dedos trazando una floritura en el aire y un hilillo de éste, plateado como mercurio, onduló y le dio la imagen de Fai Zhang, quien estaba mirando anonadado algo. La disipó, no le importaba él ahora, debía saber por qué el panda y la tigresa podían resistir tanto, y además cómo hacerle frente al león-ciervo.

Bueno, se dijo, si tenía que irse a las bases, se iría a las bases.

Tomó un extenso hilo de Chi y lo expandió, dándole la forma de un pergamino de enormes dimensiones que comenzó a estudiar: el origen del Chi.

* * *

El aspecto de la zorra plateada tuvo dos cambios significativos que le indicaron a Fai de que lo que se avecinaba no iba a ser sencillo, y de que posiblemente fuera su última pelea. El pelaje de ella cambió de un plateado y negro a un negro total, casi como carbón, mientras sus ojos se volvieron blancos por completo; su tambo desapareció y sus garras se hicieron traslúcidas. El segundo cambio, más preocupante, era que sus heridas habían sanado. El brazo y parte del tórax que le había arrancado estaban allí, como si nada, incluso el pelaje de ella parecía emanarle una extraña advertencia de muerte.

La Senda Espiritual movió la cabeza en círculos, estirando el cuello y sus ojos blancos como dos perlas lo enfocaron. Dio dos aplausos sarcásticos.

—Debo aplaudirte el que me hayas eso llegar a esto, Guerrero de Wang… Fai era tu nombre, ¿no?

Él apretó las patas, clavándose sus propias garras para salir de aquel estúpido miedo paralizador que lo embargaba. ¡Él era Fai Zhang! ¡El Guerrero Dragón Imperial! ¡No podía tener miedo de un esbirro de un dios!

La Senda estiró las patas en toda su envergadura, como si fuera a cargar hacia él y apretarlo hasta matarlo, de la punta de sus dedos un brillo nacarado, asemejando un vidrio pulido o alguno de los ópalos que muchas veces había visto en el Palacio Imperial, bajó a sus patas y creó un círculo que se contorneó en el suelo, estando ella dentro.

—Has cometido un gran error al obligar mi liberación, Guerrero de Wang —dijo con voz queda, una que le erizó los vellos de la nuca al león. Tenía una cadencia serpentina, embriagante, pero indudablemente de amenaza—. No tendré necesidad de tocarte para matarte. —Sonrió, y sus ojos blancos brillaron un instante—. Terminarás por dejarte matar.

La vulpina comenzó a girar sus patas y recitar unas palabras ininteligibles, momentos después del círculo empezó a surgir una niebla grisácea, opaca y con aspecto de engrudo. Ésta se elevó y empezó a delinear tres figuras antropomorfas. La de la derecha tenía una altura mayor, la del medio era notoriamente más baja que las dos, y la de la izquierda tenía un porte orgulloso. Los rasgos del cuerpo empezaron a hacerse evidentes, y cuando los reconoció, Fai inspiró profundo, alzando la guardia y sintiendo cómo el peso de algo que sabía no le sería fácil afrontar, le caía sobre la espalda.

La criatura de la derecha era un león de un pelaje amarillo intenso, casi rozando el dorado, fornido y con unos ojos severos y duros. La figura de la derecha, la del porte orgulloso, tenía un pelaje tan rubio que era casi blanco, unos ojos verdes que parecían atravesarlo y un ceño fruncido; en aspectos generales era una leona atractiva, aunque bien conocía Fai su actitud. Pero la del centro… la del centro era más pequeña. Un lobo de pelaje marrón oscuro, como caoba, de unos ojos amarillos oro y una expresión fría así como calculadora.

Pasó la vista por las tres figuras que tenían la cabeza gacha y, con la poca energía que tenía, corrió hacia la espada Hsu en el suelo y la tomó, sosteniéndola horizontalmente flexionada contra su pecho. Acto seguido murmuró el Primer Estado, logrando entrar en éste y estando a punto de lanzar un grito de dolor. Podía jurar que sus músculos bajo su piel se estaban desgarrando y explotando de maneras tan microscópicas que le destruían los nervios.

Se tambaleó, jadeante, con el pelaje de los brazos teñido de un dorado intenso, sus ojos tomando un color ceniza y un viento ondeante arremolinándose en sus pies.

La Senda Espiritual tomó asiento en el suelo, dentro del círculo, y reposó las palmas en sus piernas, meditando.

—Como podrás darte cuenta, Guerrero de Wang, yo no tendré que tocarte, serán ellos.

Cuando la zorra cerró los ojos, los rostros de Yuga, su hermana, Kan, su hermano de la Casa Imperial y antiguo Emperador, y Zhang, se alzaron y brillaron como si algo viviera dentro de ellos. Los vio parpadear y los tres, por la manera en que reaccionaron abriendo un poco más los parpados, desconcertados, le reconocieron.

Fai atacó cuando los tres cargaron hacia él.

* * *

Estaba furibundo.

Cuando el último trozo de aquella dimensión donde se hallaba se desmoronó y su cuerpo apareció de nuevo en el valle donde había estado justo antes de haber sido transportado, Byakko apretó las patas, tan furioso que de su cuerpo salían despedidos arcos eléctricos que oscurecían las rocas del empedrado camino o calcinaban las plantas donde caían. Alzó su cabeza, enfocando con su único ojo al león-ciervo que tenía las patas unidas a nivel del pecho, y se hallaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Qilin también alzó la cabeza, mirándolo sin verlo, con los ojos cerrados.

—Esperaba más de ti, Byakko —dijo, con aquel tono que asemejaba un gruñido áspero.

El tigre se pasó una pata por el ojo herido, como si limpiase suciedad, y con Chi, adaptándolo a su forma y su esencia primaria, un parche más negro que la laca pulida, le cubrió el parpado.

—Y yo de ti, Qilin —masculló él—. ¿Y sabes?, comencé a cogerle el truco a tus dimensiones y Sendas. —Pateó el cuerpo de Xun, la Senda del Dolor, que se hallaba cerca de él y que parecía diluirse en alquitrán—. ¿Estás más débil, cierto?

Por la forma en que Qilin frunció el ceño, supo que acertó en su deducción. Empezó a caminar hacia él, con la pata estirada y creando, a su vez, su lanza de rayos.

—Pongamos las cosas parejas, Qilin —dijo, con una sonrisa de superioridad—. ¿Qué te parece si dejas que los demás vengan de nuevo a este mundo mortal? ¿O tienes miedo de que unos simples mortales, que no son más que basura, puedan presentarte pelea? —Esperó unos segundos, alzando la lanza y apuntando al león—. Ups, no podrás responder…

La arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. La misma surcó el aire con una precisión milimétrica y, porque Qilin se movió para esquivarla, obligándolo a separa las patas, le causó un simple corte en la mejilla. Por un instante sus cuernos, que sólo estaban delineados por el aire, saltaron a la vista a todo color, para volver a ser ocultados.

Tres exactos segundos después, varias líneas negras comenzaron a aparecer en ciertos lugares cerca a Byakko, por donde, sabía, aparecerían los demás mortales; al mismo tiempo empezó a sentir que su nexo con aquel mortal, y por ende al Mundo Mortal, se hacía más fuerte.

* * *

Tora empezaba a sentir los estragos en el cuerpo de estar usando demasiado tiempo la Fase Lunar de su Ira. Pequeños espasmos le sacudían poco a poco en intervalos irregulares, a veces eran cada tres segundos, a veces cada dos minutos, pero su intensidad era la misma, leve, sólo mínimos temblores.

Dejó escapar aire por acto de reflejo, porque al ser espíritus guerreros no necesitaban respirar, por más que tuvieran un cuerpo sólido. Dio unos pequeños saltos a los lados para relajar el cuerpo y volvió a lanzarse contra Fen.

El tigre con melanismo presentaba buena batalla al tigre blanco, mas estando Tora en la Fase Lunar, no le era muy difícil someter a la Senda, sólo que él era demasiado flexible y no podía conectar el golpe preciso para poder matarlo. Terumi observaba desde el fondo, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, emanando un ligero fuego para evitar que el hielo del lugar donde se hallaban la congelase.

Fen derrapó en el hielo y clavó una espada de doble filo en el suelo para evitar el impulso del golpe que había recibido de Tora momentos atrás, gruñó y alzó la mirada, tratando de intimidar al tigre blanco con ésta. No funcionó. Tora flexionó los brazos hacia sí y las piernas, para impulsarse y atacar; Fen, por otra parte, soltó la espada, que se deshizo en Chi negro, unió las palmas y al separarlas creó una especie de bayoneta más larga de lo normal, parecía un bastón, sólo que filoso.

—¡Ven, Tora! —En los ojos de Fen hubo un destello de ambición por más, y su sonrisa le dejó claro al tigre que él se divertía batallando—. ¡No te me vayas a cansar, que ya encontré la manera de matarte de una vez por todas!

«¿Con esa cosa?», pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

Atacó.

El suelo congelado bajo sus pies se fracturó por la fuerza con la que se propulsó y se dirigía hacia Fen. En lugar de atacar con la pata asemejando una punta de flecha, clavándole sus garras, como era el estilo de la Rama Blanca, Tora apretó el puño y conectó el golpe.

El sonido fue hueco: su puño impactó contra la bayoneta y Fen retrocedió unos centímetros por la inercia del golpe. Éste flexionó el brazo, enderezó el arma y atacó; Tora lo esquivó dejándose caer de lado y aprovechó esto para darle una patada de gancho en el hombro. Fen la recibió de lleno sin inmutarse, se cambió la bayoneta de pata y dio un amplio corte horizontal. Fue gracias a la rápida reacción del Líder de la Rama blanca que éste pudo salir ileso, puesto que al momento en que la Senda atacaba, Tora se flexionó arriba, sintiendo cómo, nada más, le cortaban unos cuantos vellos de la coronilla.

Cayó de espaldas contra el suelo y se irguió en un parpadeo, girando sobre sí mismo y dando un barrido con los pies. Fen lo esquivó saltando un poco y Tora aprovechó esto para enderezarse por completo y dar varios puñetazos que, o el tigre con melanismo los esquivaba, o los paraba la bayoneta. Fen lanzó una estocada y Tora la esquivó doblándose hacia atrás, se enderezó, dio varios puñetazos y patadas que sólo uno pudo conectar, mientras a la vez se defendía de los golpes y estocadas que el tigre le lanzaba en el entretiempo de sus propios golpes.

Entre uno de esos, Tora dio una voltereta hacia atrás, giró apoyándose con sus patas en el suelo, y le dio una patada en el antebrazo a Fen, sin que éste lo previera, y lo impulsó lejos con una fuerza exuberante. Tora se paró de nuevo sobre sus pies y saltó hacia él a una velocidad vertiginosa. Fen, aún en el aire, logró frenar al tigre y conseguir detenerse, para ambos enzarzarse en un ir y venir de golpes, patadas y estocadas.

Fen giró la bayoneta en sus patas y dio otro amplio mandoble horizontal, pero Tora lo esquivó agachándose un poco y al momento de elevarse, empezó a lanzar, sin darle tiempo a Fen para reordenar sus pensamientos, golpes uno tras otro, de la forma en que su Rama lo hacía, utilizando el Puño Aguja. _Crak_ , _crack_ , _crack_ , era lo que escuchaba cuando sus garras chocaban contra la especie de metal de Chi con la que estaba hecha la bayoneta, pero lo hacía tan rápido que Fen no logró defenderse de todos y terminó con varios profundos orificios en el pecho y estómago.

—Maldito —gruñó Fen, escupiendo Icor negro.

Lanzó una serie de estocadas que Tora evadió moviéndose a los lados, con precisión, y éste atrapó el brazo del tigre en un momento de descuido, se lo giró ciento ochenta grados y Fen por inercia giró los otros ciento ochenta para evitar que Tora se lo desgarrara.

Tora, quien estaba de espalda hacia Fen, por el giro que le hizo realizar, aprovechó esto y le dio un golpe con la cara posterior de la pata en el costado, causando que se contrajera por el dolor. Lanzó una patada hacia atrás, tentativa, sólo para que el tigre con melanismo saltara por reflejo; al éste hacerlo, giró sobre sí mismo y saltó hacia él.

La Senda dio patadas consecutivas al aire para tratar de alejarlo, Tora le respondió igual para evitarlo, y en una de esas, atisbó un instante en el cual logró capturarle la pierna apretándola con sus dos propias. Tora giró un poco e hizo que Fen perdiera el equilibrio en el aire. Feliz por esto, el tigre blanco concentró gran parte de su Chi en las patas, y las figuras tomoe en su espalda se desdibujaron y, cual armadura, le envolvieron los brazos, que brillaron con un fulgor antinatural.

Tora pisó el suelo terminando el giro, saltó con sus patas brillando como dos estrellas y estiró los dedos y garras.

Le golpeó el pecho con toda su fuerza, y sintió cómo sus patas atravesaban a Fen como si fuera mantequilla, y la succión que recibió justo cuando éstas salieron por la espalda del tigre. La Senda dio un gemido ahogado de dolor y llevo la cabeza hacia atrás. Su cuerpo quedó flojo en las patas de Tora, las sacó y se separó de él con una patada.

Cayendo de pie en el suelo, observó cómo el cuerpo de Fen rodaba por el suelo congelado y se detenía. Tora rugió con todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, se sentía fuerte por haber destrozado de una vez por todas a uno de los que los habían matado hacía tantos años.

Los tomoe volvieron a la espalda de Tora, mientras se concentraba en no perder su Fase. No dejaba de observar el cuerpo de su enemigo, quien intentaba ponerse de pie, pero parecía un cachorro que aprendiera a cómo caminar. Preparó un nuevo ataque, sin embargo, la pata de Terumi en su hombro le detuvo.

—No te precipites, Tora —le advirtió.

—No podemos dejar que se recupere —arguyó.

—Lo sé —chistó Terumi—, pero no te arriesgues.

—¡Yo…! —gritó Fen, con voz débil—. ¡Yo…! ¡Yo no moriré!

Ambos tigres colocaron su atención total en su semejante hallado en el suelo.

—¡NO MORIRÉ! —Rugió apenas sosteniéndose de pie. Empezó a acumular tal cantidad de Chi que el aire gélido salía a presión de él—. _¡DESTRUYE, ASURA!_

De su cuerpo surgió una neblina negra, espesa, que se concentró a su alrededor y lo envolvió como una crisálida. Cuando éste se disipó, el cuerpo de Fen estaba ileso, sin heridas y sano, con la particularidad de que en lugar de dos brazos, tenía, donde deberían hallarse los hombros, saliéndole un par extra. En cada una de sus patas, las dos normales y las dos extras, sostenía una cimitarra.

—Puedes sentirlo, ¿no? —le preguntó Terumi a Tora.

—Tiene demasiado Chi. No se está midiendo.

—Lo sé; y por eso es hora de ponernos serios. —Se giró un poco y le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que a Tora muchas veces le enloquecía y amaba a partes iguales—. ¿No lo crees?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tú mandas.

—Lo sé. —Se veía alegre, casi como cachorra en dulcería.

Todo el cuerpo de Terumi se puso de un rojo fuego, como un sol que muriese, casi como sangre latente y ambos atacaron. Ambos dieron un puñetazo con fuerza, que Fen detuvo sólo interponiendo la hoja de dos cimitarras.

—¿Esto es todo? —dijo con burla—. Esperaba mucho más.

Tora sonrió y por instinto dio un salto atrás, alejándose de ambos. Sabía que al él decir eso, selló su imposible probabilidad de quedar vivo, Terumi era demasiado delicada con respecto a que la subestimaran o le dijeran que era débil. Tora muy bien lo sabía.

No obstante, cuando ella comenzó a emanar una cantidad enorme de energía, tanto que el aire parecía salir despedido de sí y derretir el hielo bajo sus pies, el cielo se fragmentó en varios sitios a la vez.

* * *

Wang no podía creer el enorme error que había cometido, porque pasar por alto eso era ser imbécil, estúpido e inepto. Era una falla total. La respuesta que estaba buscando era tan simple como un golpe al mentón. El Chi se canalizaba mediante el mismo sistema de la acupuntura, un mapa de meridianos distribuidos por el cuerpo que permitía el flujo constante del Chi y que, por obra de Qilin, estaba bloqueado en siete puntos cruciales, para separar a los mortales de los seres divinos.

Sin embargo, dicho sistema no era a prueba de cambios. El mapa de meridianos comenzaba su base en el cerebro, siendo este el motor principal que controlaba, suministraba y dotaba al cuerpo de las cantidades de Chi principales, siendo éste el primer punto de apertura, ubicado en el entrecejo. El punto relacionado con Deva, el del Orgullo. Y puesto a que el Chi se distribuía por orden del cerebro, ciertos estímulos eléctricos lo aumentaban o disminuían, lo suprimían o liberaban, y entre los principales impulsos se encontraban los emocionales. Emociones como el odio o el amor tenían un gran peso en éstos meridianos, teniendo efectos contrarios y a la vez parecidos, mientras que con el amor ciertas señales eléctricas potenciaban gran cantidad de meridianos, con el odio sólo una tercera parte.

Tenía su lógica, sólo que Wang no podía decirle a Fai que, para tener más poder, debía amar a alguien o ser más bondadoso. Simplemente eso no estaba en la personalidad del león. Aún así, pensó, debía hallar una manera de encontrar alguna otra emoción que activara los mismos impulsos en el cerebro que el amor.

* * *

El cuerpo lo sentía como si le cortaran los músculos con una espada o cuchillo tan helado que quemara. Dolía. Mucho. No tenía idea que sería tan exagerado, si de por sí la apertura de los Puntos fue dolorosa, aquella liberación de los mismos fue atroz. Su haori onduló con fuerza amenazando con desgarrarse, y Po lo pensó por un instante, mas como éste era de Chi, no había manera de que aquello ocurriera.

Sintió el frío hielo, delgado como seda, asemejando una mínima capa de sudor sobre su entrecejo, quemarle el pelaje y la piel. No obstante, la energía vibraba por cada célula de su ser.

Apretó los puños, flexionó las rodillas y saltó hacia Yuan. El suelo a sus pies se agrietó con el impulso. Po se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa, fácilmente podía calcularse como el doble o triple de lo normal, si es que no era más.

Tras de sí, durante el instante en que se encontraba suspendido en el aire, dirigiéndose hacia el oso, una fina escarcha invernal teñía el aire, dejando una estela a su paso. En cuestión de dos parpadeos se encontraba frente al oso, quien estaba impresionado. La capucha del hábito de Yuan se precipitó hacia atrás, y sus ojos negros se agrandaron por la sorpresa, cuando su brazo estaba a milímetros de su rostro.

Po golpeó como una centella; sólo se apreció un _fffzzz_ del puño chocando contra el oso y despidiéndolo rodó por el suelo, apareciendo en su cuerpo cristales de hielo de inicio de congelamiento. Po, a causa del impulso, cayó de bruces al suelo.

Se puso de pie, con punzadas dolorosas en sus patas a causa del frío.

—Ti —jadeó Po, volviéndose un poco—, ¿estás bien?

Al fondo, a no más de diez pasos de distancia, ella buscó sus ojos. Sonrió; Tigresa estaba a salvo. Jadeó intentando suprimir un temblor en el brazo con el que golpeó y tratando de dejar de lado las puntadas en la cabeza.

Soltó aire lentamente, causando un vago que se volvió escarcha, observando a Yuan levantarse y, de soslayo, asegurándose de que Dakini no se regenerase y los atacara.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —bramó Yuan, apenas terminándose de colocar de pie.

—Eso —respondió Po— es ser bárbaro.

—Admito que tienes sorpresas, guerrero de Seiryu. —Estiró las patas hacia los lados y empezó a emanar grandes cantidades de Chi negro. Todo alrededor de él comenzó a pudrirse—. Pero yo también tengo las mías.

Tratando grueso, Po concentró más energía en su cuerpo, de tal forma que aumentó el dolor.

 _Libera el Duhkha, Po Ping_ , le aconsejó Seiryu en su mente.

«Si lo hago perderé poder», le rebatió.

 _Si mantienes el Duhkha junto a los Puntos, terminarás muerto antes de abrir el tercero. Sí o sí debes enfocarte sólo en los Puntos._

Resignado, Po accedió y relajó su cuerpo y mente, abandonando el poder del Chi de Seiryu que lo convertía en su Guerrero. El dolor disminuyó considerablemente, convirtiéndose sólo en algo sordo. De nuevo con la única vestimenta que eran sus pantaloncillos, se puso en guardia para atacar; Yuan, por otro lado, también estaba en guardia, envuelto en una especie de niebla color brea que pudría todo a su paso. Pegó un respingo al sentir una pata en el hombro, una que supo, luego de volverse, pertenecía a Tigresa. Estaba recuperada, de la forma más hermosa posible.

Su cuerpo parecía una joya tan efímera que le daba miedo que cuando pronunciara su nombre desapareciera consumida en llamas. Tenía a modo de cota de malla lo que parecía lava en movimiento; en los hombros, antebrazos, pantorrillas y pecho unos rectángulos que asemejaban rocas fundidas, unidas mediante una luz roja. Así de buenas a primeras, le recordó a un samurái.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Po —dijo, apretando en su pata una espada de hoja roja y empuñadura negra.

Sus ojos tenían una seriedad típica, recordándole a la antigua Tigresa.

—Debería ser yo quien dijera eso —sonrió Po—. Te ves bárbara.

Una sonrisa muy pequeña, privada, sólo para él, le adornó los labios a la maestra.

—Gracias, supongo. Y gracias por sanarme, el cuerpo ya no lo siento como si estuviera apaleada.

—No podría hacer menos. ¿Lista para lo que viene? —preguntó con una ligera emoción. Pelear al lado de Tigresa era una de las mejores cosas que podía imaginar.

Tigresa, como única respuesta, movió la espada ágilmente. Po sonrió como cachorro en dulcería, estirando una pata con la palma extendida y la otra, en puño, hasta su cintura, dejando que el Chi se acumulara en su cuello. Al mismo tiempo, el pelaje negro comenzó a decolorarse un poco y el blanco a teñirse de un levísimo azul.

 _No olvides lo que te advertí, Po Ping_.

Po decidió ignorar la voz de Seiryu y proseguir.

— _¡Segundo Punto, el de la Ira…_ —En su cuello otro círculo no más grande que la almohadilla de sus patas, apareció, conectándose con el otro con un brillo azulado bajo su piel, a modo de un mapa de venas—, _Abierto!_

Una presión más intensa le recubrió el cuerpo, era como si llevase unos kilos de metal para entrenar sobre la espalda y extremidades. Inspiró profundo para poder adaptarse a la sensación y el dolor y frunció el ceño, fijándolo en Yuan. Su límite eran tres Puntos, si abría a partir del Cuarto, tenía por seguro que moriría a la larga. Los Puntos, luego de que Seiryu se los hubiera abierto y le mostrara la historia de Qilin, tenían varios efectos en pro y en contra para el cuerpo.

El primer Punto, el del Orgullo, Deva, estaba ubicado en el entrecejo y le otorgaba la capacidad de enviar más señales eléctricas al cuerpo, aumentándole el tiempo de reacción y la velocidad. El segundo Punto, el de la Ira, Asura, estaba en la garganta, específicamente detrás de ésta, en la médula espinal, causando que en el cuerpo, los conductos de Chi se ensancharan y permitieran más flujo; aumentando así su fuerza y velocidad. El tercer Punto, Humano, el del Amor, se hallaba en el corazón, permitiendo que éste aumentara su ritmo cardíaco y con el consecuente bombeo de sangre, su cuerpo se oxigenara y evita que el daño de los Puntos anteriores sea lo suficientemente grave como para matarlo.

Lo complicado empezaba a partir del cuarto Punto, donde sí o sí sufriría daños a niveles críticos, con distintos grados de mortalidad. El Punto de la Envidia, Preta, se hallaba en el estómago, y ahí comenzaban los problemas. Dicho punto, como su cualidad lo indica, se basa en Preta, el querer, la necesidad; lo que hacía era, simplemente, dar más poder a cambio de las cualidades corporales del individuo. Aumentaba la temperatura corporal interna para quemar las expensas de grasa muscular y permitir así que los canales de Chi y las venas del cuerpo se expandieran, otorgando tres veces más poder, y por ende, para contradicción, causaba que en Po el cuerpo comenzara a congelarse externamente.

El quinto Punto, Naraka, el del Miedo, se ubica en el vientre y causa que el cuerpo entero se recubra en Chi, sumado a que por el Punto anterior la congelación empezaba a tomar sectores del mismo, causa que todo lo que Po tocase, se congelara en el acto; podía manejar a su antojo el cero absoluto, no obstante, eso lo afectaba de igual manera. El sexto Punto, Animal, el de la Impulsividad, se encontraba en la espalda, justo sobre la cola, y se encargaba de abrir al noventa por ciento las capacidades totales del cuerpo: musculares, receptoras, de Chi y demás. Ocasionaba que el cuerpo sudara, literalmente, Chi, evaporándolo y ocasionando una ligera mejora al cuerpo. Asimismo, el hielo que lo recubría se derretía y permitía un manejo de éste en estado líquido, era un control total del agua; podía convertirse en ella y manejar a voluntad todos sus estados, su desventaja era que sobrecargaba el cuerpo al noventa por ciento, llevándolo al borde de la muerte.

Sin embargo, el último Punto, el séptimo, no tenía idea de qué hacía; lo único que sabía de él era que se abría únicamente gracias a las Tres Joyas. «Si tan sólo me hubiera dicho Seiryu qué eran dichas Joyas», pensó frunciendo el ceño, recordando lo que le había dicho el dragón. «Si te las digo perderán su fuerza una vez las halles; lo entenderás cuando las encuentres. Lo sentirás».

Flexionó las piernas y atacó.

Agrietó una gran parte del terreno al hacerlo y sintió el aire azotarle el pelaje por la presión debido a la velocidad que se movía. Era increíble. Se sentía increíble. Si Yuan se hubo sorprendido antes, ahora no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar; sólo logró percibir el ataque, cuando ya estaba a milímetros de conectarlo. Po penetró con una sencillez absoluta la marea de humo negro que protegía a la Senda, notando cómo ésta se disipaba y la que no lo hacía, le pudría algunos vellos; estiró la pata y le dio un golpe al mentón que le estremeció el brazo. Los ojos de Yuan se pusieron blancos por un brevísimo instante, en el cual se elevó dos metros del suelo.

Po dio un giro sobre sí mismo y le propinó a Yuan una patada amplia que lo impulsó más arriba. Notó, además, de que la niebla que lo recubría parecía tener consciencia propia, porque empezaba a ascender en busca de Yuan. Giró un poco la cabeza y observó que Tigresa tenía la espada elevada, apuntando al cuerpo calcinado de Dakini, el cual comenzaba a sanar. La espada empezaba a volverse cada vez más brillante. Momentos después, y de un pilar de fuego, sólo quedaban de la Senda cenizas.

Volvió la mirada y notó a Yuan alzando el brazo y sobre éste una esfera empezaba a tomar forma.

—Ni creas —dijo Po con voz potente, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago y haciéndolo ascender un poco más.

Rápidamente el panda descendió a la tierra, posó ambas pata en ésta e hizo surgir del suelo dos enormes paredes de hielo a ambos lados de Yuan, de unos diez metros de altura. Con la increíble velocidad que poseía, Po dio varios saltos usando las paredes como puntos de apoyo y empezó a conectar varias líneas de golpes y patadas al oso que, al recibirlas, cambiaba de curso.

Un puñetazo que lo enviaba a la derecha; Po descendía, saltaba, usaba las paredes como apoyo y le daba una pata que lo enviaba a la izquierda. Volvía a bajar, usaba la pared opuesta como punto de apoyo y conectaba otro golpe.

El proceso se repitió unas veinte veces.

—¿Te crees duro? —bramó, jadeando; el mapa de venas que unía ambos puntos empezó a moverse, delineando uno que apareció sobre su corazón—. ¡A ver ahora!

Yuan, flotando en el aire ya sin ganas de defenderse, sólo esperaba el golpe final. Po saltó y abrió las extremidades para enderezarse en el aire, quedando sobre Yuan.

— _¡Tercer Punto, el del Amor…_ —Sintió un sosiego en todo su cuerpo, y el golpe en el pecho, de cuando su corazón empezó a latir más rápido; el dolor general remitió—, _Abierto!_

Llevó sus brazos hacia atrás y, una vez éstos dejaron de doler, con una cantidad barbárica de Chi en las patas, las bajó y atacó con un grito gutural.

En el momento en que sus puños impactaron en el estómago de Yuan, él gimió y se propulsó hacia el suelo. Se estrelló y quedó inmovilizado al congelarse en una torre de hielo.

Po chocó contra el suelo, cayendo sentado. Suspiró y se tumbó, con una calma bobalicona. Oyó los pasos de Tigresa acercándose y se quedó observando el pelaje blanco de sus pies cuando llegó a su lado, para después alzar la mirada y sentarse. Ella se agachó y le estiró la pata para ayudarlo a levantarse; la tomó.

—Eso fue… —comenzó a decir Tigresa.

—¿Estúpido? —jadeó Po con una sonrisa—. ¿Arriesgado? ¿Suicida?

—Sí, sí y sí —asintió la felina—, pero también diría que bárbaro. Muy bárbaro.

En los ojos de Po un brillo infantil y de alegría apareció al oírla decir eso, lo que hizo que, una vez de pie, la abrazara con fuerza. Acto seguido, dándose cuenta de su acto y sabiéndose cómo ella reaccionó la última vez que hizo eso, en Gongmen, la soltó. La miró y notó que estaba, nuevamente, sin saber qué hacer.

Tigresa parpadeó y sonrió un poquito cuando Po le acarició la mejilla.

Para su mala suerte, el momento se fue al traste cuando la dimensión en la que estaban empezó a fracturarse como cristales de vidrio.

* * *

En el momento en que Tigresa colocó sus pies en el Valle de la Paz supo que algo no andaba bien. Dejando de lado que frente a ellos Byakko lanzaba rayos y arcos voltaicos hacia Qilin y que éste los detenía con una especie de escudo invisible que parecía los absorbiese, algo en ella, como un presentimiento, le decía que había algo mal. Paseó sus ojos por el lugar, los habitantes del Valle observaban curiosos a resguardo en las esquinas de los recodos de las calles. Tigresa inspiró profundo varias veces, odiaba esa sensación: saber que algo no estaba como debería, pero no saber el qué.

Y entonces, tan simple como un golpe al mentón, lo averiguó.

Los demás.

Movió con afán la cabeza a los lados, buscándolos, y poco a poco, cayendo como si atravesaran un agujero hecho de humo, empezaron a aparecer. Los primeros fueron los dos tigres que le habían salvado y sabía eran sus padres; Terumi tenía un brillo rojo de estrella muriente y Tora se veía implacable con una forma más imponente. Grulla apareció más al fondo, con una herida en el ala tan grave que la tenía caída extendida por completo, sangrando profusamente y con varios cortes y zarpazos por el cuerpo; junto a él, el cuerpo inerte de Mono calló como una piedra, con los ojos en blanco y una herida en el pecho, tal como si hubiera recibido un cañonazo de Shen a quemarropa.

Poco más lejos aparecieron Víbora y Mantis. Ella, con algunos cortes en el cuerpo y varias quemaduras grave, dio un latigazo al aire y una figura envuelta en humo negro saltó hacia atrás. Junto a la serpiente, Mantis se hallaba faltándole una tenaza. Más lejos aparecieron Shifu y Ru, ambos con un cansancio que los hacía ver más viejos, pero vivos, mas no en buen estado. Y por último apareció Fai, que a diferencia de los demás, quienes cayeron de pie, una vez su forma se vio de repente, fue despedido, pasó al frente de Tigresa y Po y se estrelló contra una pared; seguido de él, tres figuras con un paso impertérrito, se hicieron presentes. Un león, una leona y un lobo; de los tres, el lobo le causaba mala espina a Tigresa.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Po, a su lado, ladeando por reflejo la mirada de Qilin hacia las tres figuras.

—No tengo ni idea —le siguió Tigresa, poniéndose en guardia.

Todos parecían igual de aturdidos que ellos, no obstante, un grito de Fai los hizo volverse en sí.

—¡Pónganse en guardia! —El tono tomó a la felina por sorpresa, era la primera vez que oía la voz de Fai tan extraña, parecía cargada de miedo, añoranza y algo más, sólo que no logró captarlo.

Él se puso de pie y trotó con torpeza y cansancio hacia ellos, alzó la espada Hsu que tenía en la pata y que, esta vez, no le dio mala vibra a Tigresa, parecía una espada común y corriente. Fai jadeaba cuando se puso en guardia.

—¡Todos aquí, ahora! —rugió.

Aún con confusión, Shifu, Ru, Terumi, Tora, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora se reagruparon, formando un círculo perfecto, sin aberturas. Entre tanto, las Sendas restantes aparecieron junto a Qilin, haciendo que Byakko frenara sus ataques. Sólo estaban una gacela que sostenía dos espadas gancho, un tigre con melanismo que tenía cuatro brazos, el tigre con quien Tigresa había peleado en su Casa, Girei; una loba y una zorra negra por completo sentada en el suelo, con las patas unidas a nivel del pecho y sobre lo que parecía un círculo.

A la izquierda de Tigresa, terminaron por estar Tora y Terumi, quien ella pudo cazar varias miradas sigilosas que le daban, cargadas de sorpresa y, para la propia, algo parecido al orgullo.

—¿Estatus? —preguntó Fai, jadeando; se veía extremadamente cansado.

—Nosotros caímos con Fen —informó Terumi, apretando los puños. Tigresa notó con cierta curiosidad cómo el rojo de la que era su madre era más intenso que el propio.

—Habilidades de armamento, posible resistencia ilimitada —detalló Tora, con voz calma—. Es capaz de crear armas de Chi negro. Está en un estado semejante a nuestras Iras, lo que le hizo crecer un par extra de brazos. Desconocemos más detalles.

—Bien —gruñó Fai, llevándose una pata el pecho y apretándose el pelaje—; los dos tigres conocen tácticas de guerra. ¿Pueden seguir el paso?

Junto a Shifu, Ru habló; éste destilaba, al igual que Tora y Terumi, el mismo tipo de aura y Chi, sólo que de color azul.

—Con nosotros cayó aquella gacela. Habilidades analíticas altas, tiempo de reacción de un segundo, dos máximo; es imposible tomarla por sorpresa por alguna razón. —Respiró—. Habilidades especiales y liberación desconocidas.

—No te olvides de la precisión que tiene —añadió Shifu, terminando un cutre vendaje en una cortada en su antebrazo.

—¿Tú, serpiente? —masculló el león.

—Ni idea con respecto a la loba —siseó Víbora, molesta—. Nuestros ataques parecían ser rechazados por una fuerza desconocida, sólo sé que no era Chi. Su liberación y habilidades son un misterio.

—¿Y cómo los dejó así?

—¡¿Tú cómo crees, genio?! —saltó Mantis—. ¡A garra limpia!

—¿Y tú, Fai? —quiso saber Po, haciendo de intermediario entre los crispados ánimos del grupo.

—Aquella zorra tiene la capacidad de controlar con su voz, pero ahora parece estar enfocada en controlar a unos cuerpos. —Apretó con notorio enojo su espada—. Su liberación la tiñó de aquel color y le permitió traer de vuelta a tres animales muertos.

Tigresa se enfocó en los animales que se encontraban estáticos en el sitio de donde había salido despedido Fai.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó.

—Problemas, eso son —respondió.

—¿De qué tipo? —se hizo notar Tora, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mis problemas.

—Muchacho —comentó Terumi, tronándose los nudillos y sonriendo con emoción—, por si no te has dado cuenta, en este instante no hay un _tuyo_ ; son nuestros enemigos. Ahora son problemas de todos. —Del cuerpo de su madre empezó a emanar una presión de Chi, aire caliente, que hizo que Tigresa se llevara una pata al rostro por instinto—. Los conoces, y vas a decirnos lo que sabes de ellos.

Todo estuvo sumido en un silencio divino, aquellos mutismos que tenían un misticismo irreal, de cuando una batalla dará inicio. En ese sigilo, Tigresa se pudo percatar de que Qilin parecía cansado, su rostro tenía marcadas las arrugas de la frente y el entrecejo por sobre el pelaje y se veían sus colmillos. Qué raro, pensó, no podía imaginar algo que agotara a un dios primigenio.

—La leona es mi hermana. —Las palabras de Fai la sacaron de sus pensamientos y sorprendieron posteriormente—. No dejen que los agarre. Su resistencia corporal es un poco por encima de la norma, y se especializa en ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con cuchillos cuernos de ciervo; no sé si los posea o la zorra se los pueda crear, pero eviten darle la oportunidad para matarlos. —Hizo una pausa—. El león es mi hermano de crianza; el anterior Emperador.

—¿El que…? —comenzó a decir Po.

—Sí, el que murió hace poco —le confirmó Fai a la inconclusa pregunta—. A diferencia de Yuga… de mi hermana, él es más complicado; entrenado en el manejo de la lucha imperial, domina dicho estilo, uno que por obvias razones ustedes no conocen, y así como se defiende de cerca, tiene una puntería con arco y flecha inanimales.

—¿Y el lobo? —preguntó Tora.

—Zhang… —Suspiró, dejando traslucir sus emociones—. Él es mío.

—Danos información, muchacho.

—Ése es el problema, no tengo casi nada. Fue mi maestro, y es menor que yo, sé que posee una maestría en el dominio de la espada Hsu, reflejos para nada normales comparado con la edad que tenía cuando murió y una frialdad peor que la mía.

Había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle a Tigresa con respecto a Zhang, mas no lo dijo, sólo se preparó apretando su espada en ambas patas, imitando a Fai. Ni por asomo usaría de nuevo aquel abanico, no quería quedar, y menos ahora, indefensa.

—¡Bien! —sonrió Terumi, para luego reír—. Ya tenemos los datos, ¿preparados? Esto se pondrá interesante; lo sé.

—Siempre tan… tú, Terumi —comentó Ru, con una sonrisa alegre—. No pensé que los volvería a ver de nuevo.

—Ni nosotros a ti, Viejo… —Los tres tigres, Terumi, Ru y Tora se miraron a los ojos—. Gracias por todo.

Tora se volvió hacia Shifu.

—Tengo entendido que usted es quien cuidó a Li… a Tigresa.

—¿Quién se lo dijo?

—El maestro Oogway. —Shifu asintió abriendo un poco los ojos—. Gracias.

—¿Y ustedes son?

—Mis padres —intervino Tigresa—. Y ahora, si no les molesta, tenemos que lidiar con esto.

—Es cierto —convino Tora.

—Ahora, ¿cómo íbamos? —Terumi tomó las riendas, llevándose las patas a la cintura y analizando el panorama—. Hay animales inocentes que pueden morir si no hacemos algo. —Pasó la mirada por todos; señaló a Grulla, Mantis y Víbora—. Ustedes encárguense de sacarlos del Valle, nosotros los cubrimos. —Miró a Shifu y Ru—. Viejo y… ¿Shifu, era usted? —El panda rojo asintió—. Bien, Ru y Shifu, encárguense de cubrirles las espaldas a ellos, nosotros lo haremos con ustedes. Una vez crean que ellos tres pueden solos, únanse a nosotros.

Terumi dio un paso hacia Po y Tigresa.

—Lian… —Suspiró—, quiero decir, Tigresa; encárgate de cubrir a el panda y el león aquí.

—Eh, madre de Tigresa, yo me llamo Po —se hizo notar él, alzando la pata.

—Bien, Po. —Lo analizó con la mirada y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro—. ¿Sabes?, me recuerdas a mí de joven.

—No somos tan mayores, Terumi, por amor a los dioses —arguyó Tora. La felina hizo un gesto con la pata para restarle importancia.

—Como decía, Tigresa y Po, encárguense de apoyar al león…

—Fai —gruñó éste.

—A Fai, encárguense de ayudar a Fai con esos tres. Las Sendas no nos atacarán por el simple hecho de que, como pueden ver, Qilin está agotado por alguna razón —explicó cuando vio a Po intentar preguntar—. Por ende, necesita acumular energía y algunas de sus Sendas lo protegerán de Byakko. Es posible que una o dos sean la distracción, pero ya veremos. Tigresa, tú manejas el fuego, por lo que te encargo a ambos. No dejes que los tres animales se separen; si se alejan mucho o lo haces volver o lo haces cenizas, ¿quedo claro?

Asintió.

—¡Bien! —exclamó dándose vuelta y chocando su puño contra la palma de su otra pata—. ¡Que comience la verdadera emoción! ¡No olviden sus tareas!

—Sólo una duda —comentó Fai con saña—: ¿quién te hizo líder?

—Sencillo, muchacho. —La sonrisa de Terumi dejaba ver sus colmillos—. Porque soy la Líder de la Casa de los Tigres.

—Pero Ru me dijo que eras la de la Rama Roja —dijo Tigresa.

—En efecto, hija mía. —Su cuerpo se tiñó de un rojo aún más intenso y empezó a parpadear, despidiendo cada vez más aire que, para variar, comenzaba a enfriarse—. Sin embargo, como no has de saber, la Rama Roja es la única que mantiene tratos directos con la Casa Imperial y el Palacio Imperial. Quien hace los tratos con ellos, domina la Casa.

La presión del aire aumentó una vez más al tiempo en que Tora soltaba una risilla. Fai abrió los ojos al comprender algo que Tigresa no, y Ru sonrió para sí, oculto.

—¡Oh, demonios! —se sorprendió el león—. ¿Tú eres…? ¿Ustedes dos son _ellos_?

—¡Bravo! —Terumi dio un paso hacia el frente y se colocó junto a Tora, dándoles la espalda a todos—. Ahora, Tigresa, de seguro te preguntarás cómo una hembra pudo llegar a ser la Líder de su Rama y Casa, sobre todo en una Casa en la cual los machos poseían todos los puestos importantes. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo pudo lograrlo tu asombrosa madre?

—No olvides humilde, Terumi —rió Ru.

—¡Con poder! —El cuerpo de Terumi pasó de un rojo lava a un blanco perla, el cual se hacía más y más blanco, asemejando a Tora—. Porque fui yo la única tigresa que ha logrado lo que nadie. Yo soy la única que domina dos Iras distintas.

Tora volvió la cabeza y sonrió, cerrando un poco los ojos.

— _¡Ira blanca, Shinto, Luna!_ —murmuró Tora—. La técnica secreta de mi Rama, Tigresa. Y el león, Fai, tiene razón de sorprenderse, porque cuando vivíamos, hija, nos conocían a ambos por un nombre.

Los dos flexionaron las piernas, con aquella luminiscencia blanca emanando de ellos. Y antes de saltar, dijeron al unísono.

—Las Lunas Gemelas.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, atrasados pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Lamento si no publiqué en estos días, pero ¡hey!, estaba de vacaciones xD

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	28. XXVII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Pues... sobre Qilin... ya veremos, ya veremos xD Jajajaja, me imaginé a Fai así y solté la madre de las risotadas; y encuestión al Power of Love, pues... esa es la idea, lo más básico siempre resulta ser lo más poderoso. Pues... para qué decirte que no, si sí; sólo que en LOI lo hice como a las prisas, o a sí me apreció, y aquí quiero que se sienta, que le duela a Fai, que madure y crezca... o bien, que perezca por no crecer; ya veremos qué se da xD Una enorme, le deben a Byakko xD Pues sí, le puse un poco más de detalle a las acciones, como para impactar más, es muy complicado escribirlo, pero sí, gracias por notarlo; y con respecto a Fen, busqué la imagen y sí, así más o menos lo imaginé, para más exactitud, busca "Nnointra, Quinto Espada, Santa Teresa", suena raro, pero es así xD En teoría sí están muertas, pero no muertas muertas, ya lo explicaré cuando aparezca el próximo diálogo de Wang xd Y ya explicaré eso también con respecto a los Puntos y las Joyas xd Jajaja, sí, pobre Mono, pero no importa :'v ¡Ves, ves! Así nos sentimos con la diosa Erika xlksdfljsdflkjsdf xD. Gracias por leer.

 **BlackCrow021:** gracias por tu review. Pues sí, son fuertes, tanto las Sendas como los padres de Tigresa, peeeeero, si crees que son poderosos, espera a los próximos caps, tengo algo preparado para Terumi laskfdljasdsa xD. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Wang* Jaja, me alegra que te guste, pero para saber eso y más, tienes que seguir leyendo xd. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Jajaja, exaaaacto xD. Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Sep, la madre de Tigresa tiene la personalidad de Po xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Si te parece bárbara, sólo espera, que la verás mejor. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 3:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, aún falta poco para que se acabe, el dilema es que me llegue la inspiración xD. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XXVII**

La señal para que todos se movieran fue el salto de ambos tigres. Terumi y Tora, apenas despegaron sus pies del suelo, desaparecieron de la vista de todos, para luego encontrarlos en el momento del quejido, la sorpresa y el sonido del golpe que el tigre con melanismo con cuatro brazos terminó recibiendo. El mismo rugió y lanzó un corte horizontal doble con sus dos brazos derechos, los cuales ambos tigres, con el pelaje blanco cual nieve, esquivaron con sencillez.

Fai se concentró en lo importante al ver que la grulla malherida, la serpiente, la mantis, el tigre azulado y el panda rojo partieron también. Los tres primeros desaparecieron de su vista con rapidez, no obstante, el tigre azul y el panda rojo detuvieron en seco a la gacela, una de las Sendas de Qilin, que intentó ir a por ellos. El Guerrero Dragón a su lado flexionó las rodillas, tomando un aspecto relajado y adolorido al mismo tiempo, como si algo le afectase mas no del todo, mientras que Tigresa sólo asió su espada con fuerza; Fai, imitándola, levantó la suya en horizontal.

Cargaron contra Yuga, Kan y Zhang.

Ellos los imitaron.

Instantes después, el león chocaba espadas contra el lobo. «Ahora sé que pueden crear armas de Chi», pensó al oír el chirrido de metal contra metal. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo constatar que Tigresa luchaba contra Yuga y el Dragón contra Kan.

—Deberías verme, Fai —dijo Zhang, con voz calmada, sin importancia—. Yo te enseñé a que nunca quitaras los ojos de tu oponente siempre y cuando éste siguiera respirando.

—En teoría, Zhang —repuso Fai, haciendo presión con la espada y logrando que el lobo retrocediera unos pasos. La ventaja de pesos le ayudaba en este caso—, tú estás muerto.

—En este preciso momento no. —Separó su pie del suelo y dio un golpe a las del león, justo en la espinilla. Fai ni se inmutó ante el golpe, si bien el rayo de dolor le subió hasta la pelvis, no lo demostró—. Me parece bien que aún toleres el dolor.

Le temblaban las patas, no quería luchar contra él. No contra Zhang. El collar en el pecho le pesaba una tonelada.

Fai retiró la espada y dio un mandoble veloz, pero Zhang lo esquivó ladeando la cabeza, no obstante, logró cortarle unos vellos de la coronilla, que al ser cercenados, se disolvieron en humo negro. Aquello le llamó la atención a Fai: si en teoría estaban hecho de humo, ¿cómo era que tenían aspecto sólido, masa y peso?

—No creo que sea momento de analizar, Fai —le advirtió Zhang—. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero aunque mi consciencia siga perteneciéndome, mi cuerpo, o si es que esto entra en esa categoría, no me pertenece. Me controlan.

—Dime algo que no sepa —bufó, esquivando un corte que lanzó el lobo y, al mismo tiempo, aprovechando la inercia para dar un mandoble que hizo que Zhang saltara hacia atrás y les diera un espacio.

Ladeó la mirada un poco. El panda se desenvolvía relativamente bien, demasiado bien, contra Kan, y Tigresa… bueno, le daba batalla a Yuga. Ambas, tigresa y leona, tenían los colmillos fuera mientras daban y esquivaban los golpes de la otra.

Se miraron a los ojos, sin mover un músculo, con sólo el sonido de fondo de los gruñidos de Tigresa y el Dragón, luchando contra sus respectivos oponentes; los truenos de Byakko rompiendo la calma y los gritos, muy lejos, de los habitantes.

—¿Te parece si nos ponemos serios, pequeño Fai? —sonrió Zhang, sosteniendo la espada con ambas patas.

Fai soltó un suspiro entre emocionado y molesto. Zhang sabía que odiaba que le llamara «pequeño», sumado a que, para variar, había soñado con eso muchas veces: una batalla contra su maestro. Contra su mejor amigo. Quería medir si podría vencerlo, no obstante, algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que Zhang nunca había ido enserio contra él.

—Tú mandas. —Abrió las piernas, las flexionó y atacó.

El suelo pareció estremecerse cuando las dos espadas Hsu de cada uno chocaron. Fai inspiró profundo, sin que se le notase, adoptando una máscara impertérrita, cuando sucedió. Zhang había detenido su mandoble de la misma forma que antes, pero eso no tenía sentido, porque ¿cómo podía detener una espada a la cual le imbuyó su Chi, con una común y corriente?

—Como podrás notar, Fai —dijo Zhang, con un brillo opaco en los ojos, separándose un poco, alzando la espada y a punto de dar otro mandoble—; aún no sabes muchas cosas de mí.

* * *

Tigresa evadió un zarpazo de la leona de pelaje tan rubio que parecía blanco y saltó hacia atrás antes de tomar impulso y darle una tacleada, para luego, una vez conectase, hacer una maniobra y realizarle una llave, apretándole el cuello con ambas piernas. La leona cuando se vio atrapada, en lugar de luchar como todos, se dejó caer hacia atrás, logrando que por defecto Tigresa aligerara la presión en su cuello y ella aprovechara y se zafase.

La maestra y la leona, ambas en el suelo, intentaron lastimar a la otra apenas se encontraron con la libertad de hacerlo. Ella trazó un arco con su pata, girando ciento ochenta grados, y terminó enterrando sus garras en el empedrado suelo, que se agrieto por la potencia del mamporro. Si Tigresa no lo hubiera esquivado impulsándose hacia un lado con los codos, lo hubiera recibido de lleno en el cuello. Ya recuperada de la impresión, como un rayo de luz, tomó su espada, sosteniéndola con la punta hacia abajo y se precipitó hacia la leona, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pecho y levantando la espada para clavársela en el cuello y terminar con eso rápida y limpiamente.

Aquellos ojos verdes la miraron con diversión, lo que desconcertó a la felina por un instante, en el cual la leona aprovechó y le aventó tierra en el rostro. Con un rugido Tigresa se separó, y la leona alzó una pierna y le hizo una llave en el brazo. El dolor le subió por el brazo como tentáculos, haciéndola rugir con más fuerza.

—Das buena pelea, pero sólo con tu poder prestado, sin él no eres nada —susurró la leona.

—¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera? —gruñó Tigresa, luego rugió de dolor cuando la leona le apretó más el brazo.

—Yuga Fa —respondió, irónica—, un placer. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

Tigresa cerró los ojos y concentró su Chi, causando que su temperatura corporal empezara a elevarse, a tal punto que la leona, Yuga, tuvo que soltarla. Hallándose libre, Tigresa dio un salto para colocarse de pie, con el brazo derecho entumido hasta el hombro; si le hubiera hecho un poco más de presión le hubiera quebrado el codo como una galleta. En definitiva, aquella leona era igual de infame que su hermano.

Yuga se puso de pie con pereza y lentitud, como si estuviera levantándose para realizar una tarea especialmente molesta. Cuando alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, éstos estaban cargados de un menosprecio casi palpable; la miraba como si fuera menos, y eso enfurecía a Tigresa.

Tigresa apretó la espada en sus patas y estuvo tentada en usar su abanico, mas descartó esa idea. No podía arriesgar la seguridad de Po y los demás. Sumado a que quedaría probablemente inconsciente por el uso de tanto poder.

—No parece que lucharas contra lo que sea que te hacen —siseó.

—Controlan mi cuerpo, es verdad. —Yuga se encogió de hombros—. Pero no me resisto a ello. Nunca he dejado de lado una buena pelea. Y tú, por lo visto, podrás dármela; lástima que no lo hagas mano a mano, como debería ser. ¿No confías en tus habilidades?

Tocada por esa frase, Tigresa salió del Duhkha y se colocó en la posición inicial de su estilo, el Tigre. Con las garras fuera y con el ceño fruncido. Yuga sonrió por ello, y luego ambas se lanzaron contra la otra.

* * *

Aunque su cuerpo estuviera en un estado de reposo, con los Puntos ya abiertos, mas no activos por completo, Po se agotaba cada vez más y más. Sentía los hombros pesados, la visión se le nublaba cada cierto tiempo y sus patas daban mínimos temblores de vez en cuando. Estaba llegando a su tope mortal, no podía seguir peleando dándolo todo porque terminaría muerto antes de darse cuenta.

El león que tenía como oponente, el anterior Emperador, lo miraba impertérrito. Sus ojos subían y bajaban, como dando crédito que de verdad el Guerrero Dragón fuese un panda. «Genial, tenemos que pasar por esto de nuevo», pensó Po al recordar con cansancio cómo durante todo el tiempo desde que llevaba siendo Guerrero del Palacio de Jade, y Dragón, que a los demás les pareciera ilógico que él, un panda, lo fuese.

Alzó la patas y las apretó en puños, colocándose en guardia.

—No creí que el Guerrero Dragón fuera… —comenzó a decir el león.

—¿Un panda? —bufó Po, hastiado—. Sí, sí, me lo han dicho. Siempre.

—Tan blando —terminó; pasó los ojos una última vez antes de ponerse en guardia. Su posición era rara; pese a que tenía ambas patas a nivel del rostro, como un boxeador, a diferencia de uno, sus piernas tenían la posición de un maestro de Kung Fu, sólo sostenido por la punta de sus pies—. No me interesa en lo más mínimo tu especie, pero tú no emanas la seriedad que conlleva el peso de ser un Guerrero.

—¿Y esa cuál es, según tú? —Po alzó una ceja.

El Emperador de encorvó un poco, como si fuera a embestirlo.

—La capacidad de matar a tu enemigo sin inmutarte por ello. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Cómo te llamas, Guerrero Dragón?

—Po Ping.

—Kan —se presentó también—. Y si quieres detenerme, Po Ping, debes saber una cosa…

Antes de que Po pudiera preguntar qué cosa, Kan saltó con una velocidad que lo tomó desprevenido, incluso más rápido que Mantis, y eso era decir mucho porque de todos los Furiosos, él era el más veloz. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con superioridad cuando estiró el brazo y le dio un golpe al estómago, sacándole el aire e impulsándolo lejos. ¡Era ridículo!, ¿cómo alguien común y corriente tendría tanta fuerza?

 _¡No te descuides!_ , le advirtió Seiryu en la mente. Po, sin embargo, no podía hilar bien los pensamientos, aquel golpe lo dejó atontado, tenía incluso más fuerza que un elefante, algo ilógico. _¡Ese estilo de pelea es el Imperial, por suerte no tiene su arma! ¡Todos los luchadores de la Casa Imperial dominan ese estilo y tienen un arma predilecta para ello! Estarás bien en lo que cabe si no…_

Poco a poco, como si tuviera una nube de tormenta en las patas, una negra concentración de humo se ensortijó en las patas de Kan y formó un _satsetsukon_ , una vara triple. La seccionó y estiró, tensándola.

—Prepárate —musitó Kan.

«¿Estaré bien si qué?»

 _¡Dame el control!_

«¿Por qué?»

 _Si lo dejas calentar, Po Ping, es muerte segura, por más Guerrero que seas. Fue un peleador de la Casa Imperial quien mató a uno de mis Guerreros hace siglos. Tu cuerpo está agotado, y no se diga tu mente, para luchar como se debe. Dame el control y déjame acabarlo antes que…_

Po no pudo terminar de oír lo que le estaba diciendo Seiryu, en cuestión de una inhalación, Kan hubo saltado y dio un mandoble con su vara triple. Amplio y veloz, impactándole en el rostro y haciéndolo ver centellas, para acto seguido recibir una patada a las costillas y perder el aire. Para terminar, un rodillazo en el mentón y terminar rodando unos metros lejos.

 _¡DAME EL MANDO!_

En el instante en que estuvo de acuerdo, Kan lo tomó del cuello, lo soltó elevándolo unos centímetros en el aire y le dio una patada giratoria que hizo que el cuerpo le temblase. La vara triple trazó un arco hacia él, mas su pata lo detuvo en el aire. Po aún conservaba su consciencia, mas no dominaba su cuerpo. Le encontró un parecido a cuando recién se levantaba y no estaba al tanto de todas sus funciones, como un aletargamiento. Captaba cada movimiento, mas no aquella sensación de haberlas emitido él, y entonces observó todo desde fuera de su cuerpo, como un ente.

Ya iban dos veces que le sucedía aquello: cuando Genbu y ahora, y no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Su cuerpo, o mejor dicho Seiryu en su cuerpo, se puso de pie, hincando una rodilla en el suelo. Apretó con fuerza y alzó la mirada; el ceño fruncido se veía anómalo en su rostro, pero con aquellos ojos de esclerótica azul oscuro y sus jades opacos, daba un aspecto intimidatorio.

Seiryu sonrió, sin perder el enojo.

—Eso… —Su voz tenía un deje impasible, aunque colérico— dolió, mortal.

El difunto Emperador abrió un poco los ojos por el impacto, volviendo luego a su máscara de serenidad.

—Me siento halagado en que un ser de tu talla decida pelear contra mí —comentó Kan, uniendo la vara triple.

Seiryu, una vez erguido, cruzó los brazos en el pecho. A Po lo extrañó aquello, ¿no debería estar atacando o defendiéndose en lugar de presumir poder y quedarse quieto? No obstante, aquella leve preocupación se disipó el momento en que, del suelo cerca de Seiryu, agua comenzó a elevarse y flotar. Ésta se solidificó y creó unas lanzas de hielo que apuntaron al león.

—¿Deberías, alteza? —se burló el dragón.

Y las lanzas de hielo se precipitaron hacia el Emperador.

* * *

Ambos aterrizaron con una silente gracia frente a Fen, quien los esperaba con una sonrisa torcida, ansioso. Sus cuatro brazos sostenían ahora gruesas hachas del largo de sus delgados brazos, parecía imposible que éstos las sostuvieran como si fueran plumas. Terumi se sentía relajada, demasiado para la situación en la que estaba, pero se lo atribuyó a que como eran espíritus Guerreros, no les afectaba tanto el estado actual tanto de ellos, como de la situación.

Ladeó la mirada de Fen para posarla sobre Qilin. Le daba un poco de repelús su forma, no era un león, pero tampoco un ciervo, mucho menos un reptil por las escamas, pero su poder era por simpleza, mayor que los de todos allí. Debían pensar una manera de destruir a Qilin, pero no había una sencilla. «Tal vez con…» Negó con la cabeza, era demasiado arriesgado; aún así, lo reconsideraría como última opción. La zorra negra estaba sentada en el suelo, sin moverse un ápice, aunque frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados y tornándose cada vez más y más oscura.

A cierta distancia de ellos, lanzando rayos como si no hubiera un mañana, se encontraba Byakko, haciéndole frente a una loba que protegía celosamente al león-ciervo, quien cada vez se veía más agotado. El pelaje de las sienes estaba oscuro y apelmazado contra su piel, estaba sudando.

«Algo le está afectando», pensó Terumi, apretando los puños y enfocándose de nuevo en Fen. Después de derrotarlo podría pensar en otra cosa.

Tora, a su lado, perdió la segunda fase de su Ira, volviendo al estado inicial, en el cual se encontraba ella. Siempre le dio envidia él con respecto a su segundo nivel de Ira, porque se veía increíble, majestuoso, además del pequeño y minúsculo detalle de que él no moriría al usarla, al contrario de ella. Razón por la cual se empeñó en aprender otras Iras y no depender de la suya propia. Una sonrisa le curvó los labios al recordar cómo le insistió a Tora durante tanto tiempo para que le permitiera ver los Rollos de su Rama.

Le parecían que aquellos días pasaron hace miles de años, por lo simple que eran sus vidas en esos momentos. Ahora… Miró un instante hacia atrás, y vio a su hija luchando garra a garra contra una leona que era más grande que ella, sin embargo, le plantaba pelea casi por instinto, con ferocidad y rudeza. Sintió un calor extendérsele por el pecho y cuerpo, quizá no la llegó a ver crecer ni nada por el estilo, pero no podía estar más orgullosa de quién terminó volviéndose.

Frente a Tora y Terumi, Fen se puso en guardia con sus cuatro hachas.

—Esta vez no habrá nada que les dé más tiempo. —Fen flexionó las rodillas—. Diviértanme.

Atacó.

Ambos, Terumi y Tora, flexionaron las piernas y abrieron los brazos, como si fueran a recibir una tecleada. Expulsaron grandes cantidades de Chi, cubriendo sus cuerpos ya de por sí blancos con una neblina resplandeciente.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? —preguntó ella, antes de saltar.

—Sí —respondió Tora, y ambos saltaron, corriendo y precipitándose hacia Fen.

El suelo empedrado del Valle de la Paz pareció estremecerse cuando los puños de ambos tigres chocaron contra los mangos de dos de las hachas que sostenía Fen. Los ojos negros de éste brillaron un instante antes de dar, con su par de brazos extra, un mandoble a cada uno de ellos. Tora esquivó el que iba contra él al hacerse a un lado, mientras que Terumi le bastó con ladearse un poco y expulsar Chi a presión para frenar el golpe. Ante esto, Fen abrió los ojos un poco, como incrédulo de que ambos pudieran detenerle, a lo que la tigresa aprovechó para tomarle la muñeca de un brazo y con un barrido, causar que él se inclinara y cayera hacia ella; al mismo tiempo, utilizando esa ventaja, Tora saltó un poco y giró su cuerpo, propinándole a Fen una patada giratoria en la mandíbula que lo mandó a volar y estrellarse contra una de las paredes de piedra de una callejuela.

Terumi, como en un trance donde sabía qué golpes dar y cómo darlos, sumado a que su cuerpo parecía saber qué golpe daría Tora y cómo seguirlo para iniciar una secuencia, corrió al unísono del tigre blanco. Tora llegó primero y embistió con todas sus fuerzas, clavándole el hombro en la boca del estómago a Fen, quien se erguía, y lo enterró de nuevo en la pared de piedra, causando que ésta se derrumbara sobre la Senda. Él salió como una furia de los escombros y cargó contra Tora, mas Terumi lo paró en seco con una patada de empeine en el mentón, causando que soltara sus hachas, girando hacia atrás para caer de pie y tomar impulso; Fen, antes de que ella tocara el suelo, le conectó con dos de sus brazos derechos un potente golpe en el costado que la hizo rodar por el suelo.

La Senda se giró y corrió hacia ella con los cuatro brazos abiertos, pero Tora apareció, parándolo en seco con una patada descendente en la cabeza que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo. Fen rugió con un grueso hilo de icor negro recorriéndole la frente al levantarse, y ambos se enzarzaron en un ir y venir de golpes y patadas. No obstante, debido a su liberación, Fen poseía más agilidad y reflejos que Tora, por lo que en un momento dado, justo antes de dar el giro para darle una patada de empeine en la nuca, el tigre con melanismo acertó un severo puñetazo a Tora que lo envió lejos, girando por el suelo y cayendo cerca de donde estaban luchando el panda, Po, y un león.

Terumi, antes de que Fen lanzara una jabalina que estaba creando rápidamente en su pata, saltó y le hizo una llave a sus dos brazos derechos, como un luchador de calle, mientras Tora se recuperaba y volvía como un rayo a ella. Fen creó una gruesa cimitarra en sus otros brazos e intentó cortar a la tigresa, mas Tora se interpuso entre ellos. Tomó una de las hachas que el tigre negro había soltado, rodó por el suelo y le dio tres precisas patadas con el talón en la pantorrilla y rodilla a Fen, haciendo que cayera y con el impulso del tigre blanco, rodaran en el suelo.

Tora, de alguna manera, recuperó la situación, se puso sobre la Senda una vez se detuvieron de las pocas vueltas que dieron y alzó el hacha para finiquitar todo, aunque Fen de una patada en el brazo hizo que la soltara. En eso, Terumi apareció, saltó y tomó el hacha que Tora hubo soltado, y dio el mandoble. Fen lo detuvo por poco, creando un arsenal entero de armas que surgió de él como ramas. La fuerza con la que contrarrestó el golpe fue tal, que hizo a la tigresa impulsarse hacia atrás, siendo seguida por Tora.

Las armas que surgieron de Fen se enterraron en el suelo, como si pesaran mil kilos, mientras ambos se recuperaban y cargaban de nuevo hacia la Senda. Fen los imitó, tomando en el proceso dos pares de especies de espadas curvas, que parecían unas hoces. Terumi, aún con hacha en pata, se enfrentó a Fen. De alguna forma esquivaba los cuatro golpes individuales de cada unos de los brazos, sacando chispas al chocar los metales entre sí y con su característico _clank_ , _clank_ , _clank_. De repente, apareció Tora y le dio una patada de empeine a Fen en donde debería estar el hombro, éste rugió de dolor y soltó dos de las cuatro espadas hoces; momento de debilidad que el tigre blanco utilizó para darle una patada trasera a la Senda, tan fuerte que Terumi notó cómo el vientre se le hundía ahí donde impactó, antes de ser despedido hacia atrás.

Ella, por instinto, saltó con todas sus fuerzas en el aire, mientras Tora casi prendió fuego el suelo al moverse como una centella, girar sobre sí mismo y darle una patada en la mandíbula a Fen, mandándolo derecho hacia ella, cinco metros arriba, antes de él impulsarse en el aire también, con sus cuatro patas. En el instante en que tenía al tigre, desarmado, a rango de golpe, concentró una enorme parte de su Chi en la pata y le dio un puñetazo que le desfiguró el rostro, enviándolo derecho hacia Tora. Su compañero le dio un rodillazo impreso de Chi que lo devolvió a ella, y Terumi repitió el proceso.

Lo hicieron unas veinte veces antes de que Tora le diera una patada de talón en la caja torácica e hiciera a Fen estrellarse en el suelo. Ambos se dieron una mirada en un atisbo de tiempo, sonrieron y giraron sobre sí mismos, extendiendo una pierna para darle una patada doble que, estaba segura, terminaría con todo. Sin embargo, Fen, como una bolsa de boxeo en el piso, creó una cadena que se enrolló en Tora y lo mandó lejos, alejándolo de ella. A Terumi la esquivó girándose; Terumi asestó su patada al suelo, agrietándolo y sintiendo cómo le recorría un choque eléctrico en el cuerpo de dolor y espasmos: había dado la patada mal. Fen usó esto a su favor y le dio un doble golpe en el estómago que la envió a rodar.

Una vez se detuvo, observó que aún conservaba el hacha en la pata y estaba a tres pasos de Po y el león. El felino trataba de llegar al panda, mas el control del compañero sentimental de su hija sobre el agua no permitía al antiguo Emperador avanzar más de un palmo, para retroceder dos.

El cuerpo empezó a dolerle a Terumi por estar en dos Iras a la vez, externamente con la Lunar, y mezclándola con la Solar, que era la propia. Se puso de pie, miró de soslayo a Tora quien se defendía a duras penas, moviendo una espada samurái que había tomado del armamento del suelo, mientras lanzaba tajos y esquivaba los de Fen. Ella tomó el hacha con fuerza y la arrojó contra el león. Kan, si recordaba bien, ladeó la cabeza para ver y esquivar el golpe, tiempo en el cual Po aprovechó y le ató las patas y torso al león, lo hizo caer al suelo, y lo empaló con unas estacas de hielo que brillaban con un rumor peligroso.

El panda se volvió y ahí fue cuando Terumi supo que no era Po… bueno, no del todo.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda, mortal —dijo Po, con voz calma.

—Se dice «gracias», seas quien seas —rebatió ella, jadeando un poco.

—¿Tienes idea de a quién le hablas? —Una de las cejas de Po se arqueó.

—No; ni me importa. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, seas quien seas, dile a Po que me dé las gracias después y que vaya a ayudar al león.

—¿Por qué no a tu hija, mortal? —inquirió él.

Terumi esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Efectivamente porque es mi hija, podrá cuidarse sola.

Po entrecerró los ojos un poco, analizando, y luego, de un momento a otro, sus ojos perdieron aquel azul en la esclerótica y sus verdes tomaron un brillo vivaracho e infantil. Casi pudo entender por qué su hija se interesaba románticamente por él. Daba aquella sensación de que todo era posible a su lado. Frunció un poco los labios. Era un idiota. Y los idiotas con poder terminaban o haciendo algo que los mataba, o se volvían peligrosos.

Suspiró. «Espero que Lian no permita que él haga una locura… o peor, no la haga ella.»

Él parpadeó varias veces y la enfocó, su rostro pasó a de una sonrisa alegre a un ceño un poco fruncido, al tiempo en que se daba unos toquecitos en el entrecejo.

—Gracias, eh… ¿mamá de Tigresa? —Sonrió con vergüenza.

—Terumi. —Suspiró ella, había algo en él que impedía se enojara—. Recuérdalo. Ahora… —señaló al fondo a Fai y el lobo quienes estaban enzarzados en un ir y venir de espadas—, ayúdalo.

Él asintió, sin decir nada de Tigresa, tal vez porque sabía que ella podría, y corrió hacia el león. Terumi, no obstante, se volvió hacia ambos tigres quienes luchaban arduamente. Empezó a correr hacia ellos, acumulando todo su Chi restante en sus puños, iba a ser todo o nada. Unió las palmas a nivel del pecho y al separarlas, de su Chi, fue creando un arma; un asta fuerte, una pieza de refuerzo en la base y en la punta una cuchilla muy grande, ancha, cortante por ambos lados y adornada en su base con dos aletas puntiagudas en forma de media luna. Una partesana.

Saltó en el mismo momento en que Tora lo hacía, aunque los separaba una cantidad de espacio considerable. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse en el momento en que él alzaba la espada samurái, suspendido, y ésta, con un gesto de aprisionamiento de la pata de Fen, se fragmentó y las esquirlas se le enterraron en todo el lado izquierdo. Tora cayó con un gruñido adolorido y Terumi rugió con intensidad, colérica; su cuerpo empezó a emanar hilos rojo sangre, como fuego en estado gaseoso, que se licuaba con su rumor blanco.

Las patas y muñecas comenzaron a perder su tono blanco, adornándose de un color azula-naranja, tal como una llama extinguiéndose, cuando envió el poco Chi que le quedaba a sus pies y, creando unas llamaradas, se impulsó hacia Fen.

—¡Oye, bastardo! —rugió. Sabía que estaba empezando a entrar en el segundo estado de su Ira original, lo que debía evitar por completo, pero su enojo era casi sólido. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, lastimaría a Tora estando ella enfrente y saldría ileso.

La partesana vibró como si estuviera viva cuando la llevó hacia atrás, tomando impulso. Fen volteó y Terumi dio el mandoble. El tiempo pareció reírse de ambos por lo lento que transcurría. Fen intentó crear un arma para protegerse, pero la partesana imbuida de dos Chis de dos Iras distintas atravesó la masa de Chi negro del tigre y lo rebanó por la mitad como si fuera mantequilla, quemando y cauterizando su cuerpo.

Los ojos negros se cristalizaron y las dos mitades, la superior e inferior, se precipitaron inertes al suelo. Terumi deshizo la partesana y perdió ambas Iras, con unos hilos de sangre escurriéndole por la boca; enderezó su cuerpo para ganar aceleración mientras caía y llegar con Tora.

Tomó a su compañero por la cintura; él abrió los ojos, sonriendo disculpándose.

—Metí la pata, me descuidé.

Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, tonto. —Lo enderezó en la caída y le pasó su brazo sano por el cuello—. Ahora debo sacarte los fragmentos para poder ayudar a los demás.

—Terumi… —jadeó; chorros de sangre que no era roja, pero no era Icor, manaban de las heridas— no creo que ganemos esto sin más muertes. Mira a lo que recurrimos para matar a Fen, una Senda. ¡Y son ocho!

—Eran ocho, querrás decir.

—Aún nos quedan cuatro y todos estamos en nuestro límite.

—Lo sé —murmuró Terumi con voz queda, tocando el suelo con delicadeza. La visión se le desenfocó por un instante.

—Y después nos queda Qilin.

—Lo sé. —Le molestaba que Tora tuviera la costumbre para decir lo que le molestaba con una serenidad de ultratumba.

—Necesitamos pata divina para…

—¡Lo sé! —gruñó—. Sé que la tenemos peliaguda, Tora, por amor a los dioses. No necesitas recordármelo. Sé que el viejo Ru sólo está sirviendo como enlace de Byakko y que su vida está por extinguirse, cuando muera perderemos a Byakko y la tendremos peor. Sé que Lian está cansada y sé que los demás también. Pero… —apretó los labios mientras obligaba a sentarse al tigre y luego lo tumbaba en el suelo. Una mirada enojada le indicó que no se moviera; empezó a sacarle los fragmentos del tamaño de sus antebrazos; parecía un cactus andante—. Ya veré qué hago.

Tora le apretó la pata con fuerza.

—Terumi… —Sus ojos ambarinos dejaban traslucir su miedo—, te juro que no dejaré que hagas lo que estás pensando.

Terumi sonrió con un cariño infinito, posándole la pata en la mejilla.

—Lo sé.

Miró de soslayo a Qilin, donde Byakko estaba plantándole cara a una gacela y a una loba, ambos tratando de atacarlos juntos, mientras que Girei absorbía los rayos que salían del dios hacia Qilin. Más a lo lejos, Ru y Shifu lograban retener a la gacela en una lucha que dentro de poco se tornaría desigual, mientras los demás guiaban a los habitantes del Valle a resguardo. Po y Fai estaban juntos contra el lobo que empezaba a retroceder y Lian comenzaba a sobreponerse ante la leona.

La sonrisa se le perdió al momento. Ellos ya estaban muertos, no podía permitir que murieran más. Sobre todo, no podía darse el lujo de permitir que Lian muriese. Le importaba poco que el mundo se acabara, pero si eso implicaba que su hija muriera, debía impedir que eso ocurriera.

Se volvió hacia Tora.

—Y porque lo sé, es que lo haré —murmuró, separándole la pata, uniéndolas en el aire luego de acumular Chi y dándole pequeños golpes en las heridas, donde una capa de Chi rojizo empezaba a sanarlas—; y tú me ayudarás.

—Pero…

—Sabes que no me harás cambiar de opinión. —Se separó un poco de él cuando Terumi terminó su labor; se hallaba agotada—. Ayúdame. Necesito tiempo para concentrarme y activarlo. Te encomiendo que evites que me interrumpan.

Irguiéndose, quedando sentado en el suelo y poniéndose de pie con dificultad, Tora asintió, con la mirada firme. Esa era una de las cosas que le atraían de él: saber cuándo comprometerse con su deber. Y el deber de ambos no era con el mundo, era para con su hija.

La vida de Tigresa valía la de ambos.

Y lo demostrarían por segunda vez si fuese necesario. Terumi se sentó en el suelo con las piernas entrecruzadas y unió las palmas en su pecho, meditando. Al cabo de un rato, su cuerpo comenzó a despedir, como si fueran ondas de humo acuoso, energía hacia el cielo y el suelo a su alrededor comenzó a brillar de un rojo lava, al tiempo en que las hierbas se quemaban hasta las cenizas y la tierra empezaba a burbujear.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

* * *

Lo tenía.

Por fin lo tenía.

Un sentimiento que despertaba los mismos impulsos eléctricos, o por lo menos los importantes, que el amor, desbloqueando así puntos clave en el mapa del Chi en el cuerpo. Era casi perfecto. Y no era tan estúpido como el amor que el Guerrero de Seiryu y la de Suzaku se profesaban el uno por la otra, era una especie de amor a sí mismo.

Orgullo.

Y eso no era todo… Complacido, Wang levitó un poco en su dimensión, y una vez que estuvo a una altura preferible, cruzó las piernas. Sus patas se unieron al nivel del pecho, chocando sus garras, para luego respirar profundo y expulsar una gran cantidad de aire mezclado con Chi. Ya tenía el cómo hacer algo, y el cómo debilitar a Qilin, pero le faltaba el por qué. De éste último, tenía retazos sueltos que eran más conjeturas que hechos, sin embargo, si lograba ver con sus propios ojos cómo se desarrollaba todo, tal vez acertaría con la respuesta.

Calmó su mente para hacer resonar su energía con la milésima parte que habitaba en el cuerpo de Fai. Una vez supo hizo contacto, movió sus intangibles labios.

—Fai, creo saber cómo ayudarte.

* * *

El cuerpo a Po le dolía de una forma tan espantosa que se acercaba, casi al mismo nivel, a cuando recibió el cañonazo de Shen en la metalúrgica. Aquello fue una onda expansiva, como si cada centímetro de su cuerpo, carne y huesos, explotase en pequeñas detonaciones, para una vez estar sin fuerzas, morir por los daños internos. En ese tiempo no supo de qué forma pudo vivir sólo interponiendo entre él y la bala del cañón, un wok; de la misma manera, no tenía la menor idea de cómo estaba vivo ahora. Abrir tres Puntos, ser poseído momentáneamente por Seiryu y estar perdiendo constantemente una parte de su Chi para mantener estables las ataduras del antiguo Emperador, era exigir demasiado a su cansado cuerpo.

Fai, a su lado, no parecía estar mucho mejor; jadeaba mucho, costándole un esfuerzo inanimal respirar, perdió su Primer Estado y al intentar entrar de nuevo terminó por escupir una bocanada de sangre, manchándose la barbilla y un poco el pecho. Se tambaleó, con un claro esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie; enterró la espada Hsu que tenía en el suelo para servirle de apoyo mientras se recuperaba. El lobo frente ambos, Zhang, si recordaba bien, seguía con una mirada fría como pocas Po conocía, hubiera dicho parecida a la de Tigresa, mas incluso ella demostraba alguna emoción. Él lobo no.

—Pequeño Fai… —La situación era muy seria para reírse, pero a Po le hizo demasiada gracia aquel apodo— no estás en una situación favorable. Yo siempre quise luchar contra ti, y sé que por tu forma de pelear, tú también. Sin embargo, no puedes derrotarme, matarme o como mínimo incapacitarme. Y aún así, debes detenerme.

Po se acercó con rapidez al león, le colocó una pata en el hombro y empezó su labor sanadora. La apartó de inmediato, sintiendo como si hubiera tocado lava o veneno muy tóxico: el cuerpo de Fai, internamente, estaba muchísimo peor que su exterior. Había algo dentro de él que lo consumía sin piedad, usándolo como combustible para algo mayor. Al encontrarse los dos pares de ojos, lo confirmó. Algo estaba haciendo para poder seguir en pie.

Fai se enderezó, blandiendo su espada y frunció el seño, molesto de un momento a otro.

—Tú no eres de pelear y morir, Fai —le dijo Zhang.

—He cambiado mucho —gruñó el león, dejando caer los hombros del agotamiento. Clavó la espada con fuerza en el suelo para luego estirar los brazos en toda su envergadura.

En sus patas aparecieron dos rollos dorados, tan brillantes como dos lingotes de oro o las más antiguas reliquias. Fai los desenvolvió al ir moviendo los dedos cual ciego ubicándose en un escrito especial, y una vez se abrieron por completo, pronunció unas palabras.

— _¡Quinto y Sexto Rollos Imperiales: Euro; Noto!_

DE su cuerpo empezó a salir un viento vaporoso, como si se estuviera calentando por dentro, con la diferencia de que aquel vapor se movía en intervalos irregulares, casi como si estuviera vivo. Con consciencia propia. La expresión de Zhang cambió, ya no era tan inexpresiva, sino una débil sonrisa empezó a asomarse sobre su rostro.

Para sorpresa de Po, el mismo aire vaporoso empezó a brotar del lobo, sólo que el de éste era de un negro grisáceo, como nubes de tormenta. Un tercer rollo apareció en las patas de Fai, lo estiró y arrojó al cielo con todas sus fuerzas.

 _—¡Viento del norte, conviértete en el aliento de los dioses y sopla sobre la Tierra!_ —El pergamino de disolvió en un nubarrón con un rumor dorado amenazador—. _¡Cuarto Rollo Imperial: Boreas!_

 _¡Oh!, así que ahí es donde estaban las energías de los dioses del viento_ , dijo Seiryu en la mente de Po.

«¿Los qué?», pensó, saliendo de la impresión de ver a Fai.

 _¿Recuerdas que te dije que el Reino Deva era una puerta a otros universos?_

«Sí.»

 _Pues lo que no te dije, es que maestros y eruditos mortales de este universo han ideado una manera de extraer los retazos de las energías divinas que pululan entre los pliegues universales y dimensionales, encerrándolos en rollos o pasándolas como técnicas secretas entre ellos. Los padres de tu tigresa son un claro ejemplo, son dos dioses de una Trinidad: Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi._

«¿Y qué con Fai?»

 _Los que esos pergaminos contienen, no son dioses muy poderosos, pero con él, quien su atributo para sanarse es el viento, les viene como anillo al dedo. Sólo no pierdas de vista a ese lobo, hay algo que todavía no me cuadra. Siento algo proveniente de él, pero no logro descifrar qué. Su Chi es casi igual al del león, pero a niveles totalmente diferentes._

«Eso no tiene sentido.»

 _¿Enserio? ¿Me vienes a hablar de sentido precisamente ahora?_

Po no respondió, Seiryu tenía razón. Del suelo a los pies de Fai un viento pálido, casi color melocotón, apareció, seguido de un Rollo que era pisoteado por el león.

— _¡Viento del oeste, elévate y destrona a los cielos!_ —La presión del aire fue cada vez mayor, tanta que Po apenas, aún con sus tres Puntos abiertos, lograba estar estable—. _¡Tercer Rollo Imperial: Céfiro!_

El Chi de un azul negruzco que emanaba del lobo maestro de Fai parecía revolverse de euforia, como una serpiente chillando y siseando alegre al localizar una presa.

Zhang, mientras Fai concentraba toda esa energía demencial, unió ambas patas a nivel del pecho y luego las separó, apuntando con una al cielo y otra al suelo. La tonalidad marrón de su pelaje empezó a tornarse de aquel azul profundo, casi negro, igual al Chi que lo recubría.

—Nunca te preguntaste, Fai: ¿por qué precisamente yo me uní a ustedes? —le dijo al león; Po no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando—. ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué aparecí así de simple, sabiendo todo sobre ti y Yuga? ¿Por qué decidí entrenarte? ¿Por qué…? —Su pelaje se tornó de ese color por completo, pareciendo un dios furioso—. Fai, trata de no morir por esto —lo advirtió—; lo que menos quiero es que tú, sobre todos, muera.

La presión del aire era sorprendente, arrolladora como una estampida de rinocerontes. Po logró mantenerse en el lugar haciendo que el agua del suelo se uniese y le anclara los tobillos. Fai estiró la pata con una lentitud ceremonial y la tomó del suelo, apretándola; sus ropajes se habían roto de la cintura para arriba, quedando unos cuantos girones. Fue ahí donde Po, sorprendido, pudo ver la cicatriz que llevaba el león en el pecho, como una explosión.

Un pequeño colgante con un zafiro en forma de una campanilla, se movía con ferocidad, y de alguna manera el precario hilo que lo sostenía resistía la presión del aire. Los ojos de Zhang se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa.

—Lo conservaste —dijo, y su voz sonó como tormentas azotando una bahía.

—Nunca lo he dejado —aseveró Fai. El viento se detuvo y se amoldó a su cuerpo, como si fuera una armadura o segunda piel—. Dudo que me ganes con esto, Zhang. —Por primera vez en su vida, y tal vez la última, Po vio a Fai sonreír.

Sin embargo, no era una sonrisa común; se le hizo parecidas a las que le daba a Tigresa cuando tenían que luchar juntos en un entrenamiento. Aquellas sonrisas de emoción al enfrentar a alguien que admiras. Y no sólo la tenía el león, Zhang también estaba igual de eufórico.

—Me tomó varios años en el Mundo de los Espíritus dominarlo, Fai —comentó Zhang, colocando lo brazos en diagonal, estirando los dedos índice y medio, quedando apuntando uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, para luego todo su cuerpo comenzar a despedir más y más Chi—. Créeme que si lo hubiera sabido dominar, no habría muerto.

— _¡Verdadero Chi de la tormenta!_ —gritó Zhang—. _¡Señor del mar…!_

 _¡Po Ping,_ gritó Seiryu en su mente, aturdiéndolo, _sal de ahí de inmediato! ¡No puedes enfrentarlo!_

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué?»

 _Ese poder: el señor de la tormenta y el mar. ¡No puedes luchar contra él! Terminarás por fortalecerlo._

«No entiendo, Seiryu.»

 _Eso era lo que me daba mala espina._ Incluso siendo un pensamiento, gracias al enlace que tenían ambos, pudo percibir la emoción entre respetuosa y molesta hacia el lobo. _La Casa de ese bastardo logró hacer algo casi imposible…_

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle a su Bestia Divina qué quería decir, la respuesta vino sola. El suelo tembló cuando Zhang habló y el cielo se tornó de nubes oscuras, de tormenta.

— _¡Susanoo!_

Y en un parpadeo, Zhang atacó.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, atrasados pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Lamento si no publiqué en estos días, pero ¡hey!, estaba de vacaciones xD

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	29. XXVIII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Fan no está un poco contra las cuerdas, lo está mucho xD Y eso es bueno, creo xD Y pues, hice a Yuga y Tigresa del mismo tamaño, para más practicidad; y con respecto a la garra a garra, bueno, ya verás lo que se viene; sé que te gustará. Jajaja, un poquito de las cosas con Kan, aunque más lo segundo, y, aparte, ¡Terumi es la besto felina! xD Más que Archer, eso lo hice imaginando a Gilgamesh xd Hum... ¿responder o no responder si Terumi está al mismo nivel? No, mejor no respondo, dejaré que pronto lo sepas si lo está o no xD Tampoco puedo responder si Wang puede o no solucionarlo xD Y bueno, en cuanto a respuestas, debes leer para saber xD. Gracias por leer.

 **BlackCrow021:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, con respecto a Tora y Terumi tienes razón, pobre de quienes los enfrenten, y ya verás de lo que hablo en los próximos capítulos. Y con Byakko, jajaja, ya verás lo que pasará con él. Gracias por leer.

 **VeGiTiPo:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegran que te gusten las peleas, me esfuerzo haciéndolas. Heridos habrán, muertos también, y de hecho, en caps pasados ya murió Mono xD Y con lo de los padres de Tigresa me reservo el comentario para no hacer spoiler xD De verdad me alegra que esto te guste xd. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XXVIII**

La velocidad de Zhang era irrisoria, no porque fuera cómico, sino que era tan absurda que rayaba lo ridículo. En cuestión de un segundo, de un parpadeo, para que en su carga hacia Fai, él lo alcanzara y con la palma abierta, como si le fuera a dar una bofetada, el lobo le diera un seco golpe en el pecho al león. Y entonces Po notó la potencia y fuerza que Zhang poseía, dándose cuenta por primera vez que se alegraba porque en ese plano universal sólo hubieran cinco dioses, seis, contando a Qilin. Si existiesen más que ellos, era seguro que hace muchísimo tiempo hubieran muerto todos.

Fai salió despedido, como el corcho de una botella al abrirse, hacia una pared y se estrelló contra ella. Po se puso en guardia ante esto, forzando a su cuerpo a volver a estar al máximo de sus tres Puntos ya abiertos, sintiendo el golpe de su corazón latiendo más rápido. Alzó las patas y abrió las piernas, en una posición más defensiva que de ataque, por si Zhang lo atacase.

Los ojos fríos del lobo, con aquel pelaje azul negruzco, parecían de un espíritu que traía la muerte a donde quiera que fuera.

—Mi lucha no es contigo, Guerrero Dragón —dijo, con una voz hueca, profunda y que sonaba como tormentas rompientes—. Pero si Fai no me detiene, ten por seguro que iré a por ti y los demás.

Po no comprendía cómo, con ese poder, él no se liberaba de la manipulación de la que era víctima. Entonces, lo comprendió. Volvió la vista lentamente, hacia la zorra que se hallaba sentada cerca de Qilin. «Ella los controla, sí la derroto…»

Se giró con rapidez y saltó, propulsándose hacia la zorra, pero fue interceptado por un fuerte y certero golpe en su costado, que lo hizo desviarse y derrapar en el suelo; apenas pudo caer bien para no lastimarse, gracias a sus reflejos aumentados por los Puntos.

Alzó la mirada en busca de su atacante cuando se detuvo, encontrándolo. Kan, el león que Seiryu había aprisionado, aterrizaba con una calma de otro mundo, con su vara triple envuelta alrededor del cuello, cual una bufanda.

Al tocar el suelo se la quitó y la unió, formando una vara y poniéndose en posición de ataque. Su serenidad competía con la que le había visto a Fai.

—Quien diría, Po Ping —dijo, con un tono aunque incitador, tranquilo—, que el agua que controlas respondería a tus emociones. Muy mal momento para sorprenderte. —Golpeó el suelo con su vara triple, agrietando unas rocas del empedrado—. ¿Comenzamos con el segundo asalto?

* * *

Un golpe. Una patada. Un barrido. Un intento de llave. Muchos eran los golpes que ambas felinas intentaban para derrotar a la otra, pero todos eran repelidos o detenidos, emparejando la lucha a partes iguales. Tigresa se molestaba y sentía cómo un rugido se le anudaba en la garganta, incesante por salir y atronar en el ambiente, sin embargo, su atención fue tomada un momento por las nubes negras que se formaron en el cielo, opacando la luz solar y sumiendo al Valle en un ambiente frío y depresivo.

Eso le costó caro, porque Yuga aprovechó para asestarle una patada con finta al estómago, haciéndola doblarse y, acto seguido, un puñetazo a la mandíbula, que aturdió a Tigresa. Le leona saltó un poco y giró trescientos sesenta grados, conectándole una patada a la mandíbula que, con la inercia del giro, tuvo más potencia e hizo a Tigresa caer y estamparse contra el suelo.

—Vamos, vamos, Maestrilla —se burló ella, dando pequeños saltitos a los lados, como un luchador calentando—, ¿eso es todo?

Rugió. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Sólo una simple leona, hermana de un león engreído y que merecía unos cuantos espadazos por su actitud! «Son iguales, ambos hermanos.»

—No puedo creer que el Pequeño Fai sea compañero de una debilucha como tú —bufó.

Se irguió y cargó contra Yuga, iniciando un combo de golpes y patadas. Al demonio con el estilo tigre, Yuga peleaba con un estilo callejero, un estilo entrenado no podría ser rival para ella, porque le guste o no, un maestro que lucha contra otro maestro, sabe por experiencia cuáles movimientos esperar y cómo contraatacarlos. Sin embargo, en el caso de ser un estilo de calle, donde no hay posturas, ataques claros y definidos, sino una amalgama de todo, que se ajusta a la situación, tratar de esperar algo predecible era un suicidio.

Alzó sus patas, a nivel del rostro, y con saltos a los lados, comenzó a dar golpes, unos tras otros. Yuga sonrió por esto, sin decir una palabra; sumiéndose ambas en una lucha sin cuartel.

Yuga lanzó un derechazo, Tigresa lo esquivó agachándose. Ella lanzó un gancho al mentón, ascendente, pero la leona lo evadió con ladear el rostro a la derecha. Ésta lanzó una patada ascendente, que Tigresa paró recibiéndola con el antebrazo izquierdo, para rematar con un derechazo a las costillas de la leona. Conectó, haciendo que ella soltara un gemidito por el dolor, causando que Tigresa sonriera. Yuga contraatacó con un golpe que la felina evadió con un salto hacia atrás.

Ambas separadas, la maestra se limpió los labios con el pulgar, arrogantemente.

—¿Qué decías? —sonrió, respirando con pesadez—. ¿No me digas que no puedes con una simple «debilucha»?

Yuga gruñó, alzando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño con un parecido irreal a Fai. Atacó. Lanzó golpes sin detenerse, Tigresa esquivó unos, recibió otros y bloqueó unos pocos, pero dio con algo que le hizo sonreír aún más: un patrón de pelea.

La leona dio un amplio golpe con la pata derecha, Tigresa se agachó y lo esquivó. «Ahora viene…» Un placaje con el codo hacia el frente; lo frenó. «Y luego…» Un gancho izquierdo; se ladeó para evitarlo. Yuga rugió aún más, molesta porque sus golpes no conectaban, aumentando la cantidad que enviaba. Tigresa, no obstante, memorizó el patrón de ataque de la leona, sólo necesitaba una brecha.

Tres patrones consecutivos después, Tigresa se animó a atacar. Yuga lanzó un amplio golpe con la derecha, y la maestra lo detuvo, le giró un poco la muñeca y le conectó un puñetazo certero, que le hizo sentir la vibración subirle por el brazo, justo en la caja torácica, justo debajo del seno derecho. Acto seguido, con el codo, le conectó un golpe a la sien, que habría matado a cualquier animal, mas a la leona, quien en teoría ya estaba muerta, le hizo volver la cabeza en un latigazo.

Tigresa, quien aún le tenía la pata derecha tomada a Yuga, se giró, pegándose a ella y haciéndole una llave para tumbarla al suelo. El cuerpo de la felina trazó un arco por sobre la maestra, y cuando estuvo en un punto donde podía golpearla, Tigresa le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, mandándola lejos.

Volvió a mirar hacia donde Fai y Po, quienes tenían la batalla reñida; su panda estaba a duras penas resistiendo contra el fallecido Emperador. Tigresa se preguntó si el león le daba una ruda pelea porque era experto en lo suyo, o porque Po estaba muy agotado.

Una cosa era clara: necesitaba terminar su pelea rápido y ayudar a Po.

—Al demonio con esto —murmuró para sí, concentrando su Chi en las patas, tiñendo su pelaje de un tono aún más rojizo—. Es hora de acabar.

Corrió hacia Yuga, quien se ponía de pie, y ésta al notar que se precipitaba hacia ella, se apoyó en las patas y con sus piernas hizo un barrido amplio, intentando derribarla. Tigresa saltó, evitando tropezar, para al caer, asestarle un puñetazo en la mejilla, que la estampó contra el suelo.

—¡Cobarde! —gruñó la leona, realizando otro barrido y poniéndose de pie con una maniobra—. Peleando con un poder prestado.

Tigresa comenzó a acumular todo lo que le quedaba de Chi en la palma de su pata derecha, siguiendo un principio simple del Kung Fu: si te centras en un punto, tal es capaz de quebrar el hierro. Era un pensamiento simple, una guía para aprender, después, a quebrar madera de un golpe, piedras y rocas. Si lo aplicaba al Chi, tal vez podría terminar aquella pelea de un solo golpe.

El calor de toda su energía canalizándose en un solo brazo empezaba a aumentar, haciendo al aire vibrar, como cuando la temperatura ambiental estaba tan alta que parecía que el horizonte se desdibujaba; algunas hierbas en el suelo empezaron a chamuscarse.

—No lo tomes a mal —dijo, conteniendo un gruñido. «Esto es complicado.» Se sostuvo el brazo derecho con el izquierdo, porque le comenzaba a temblar—, pero debo acabar contigo lo más rápido posible. Alargar esto sería la muerte para la mayoría.

—¡No me subestimes, tigresa de quinta! —gritó Yuga, cargando contra Tigresa.

Sabía que le faltaba tiempo. Necesitaba más fuerza para poder, a su juicio, colocar toda su energía en un golpe que la borrara en un segundo, sin embargo, si Yuga le lograba hacer un placaje, le seguiría una llave que la dejaría inhabilitada. El brazo le temblaba al soltárselo, y al abrir la pata para liberar el Chi acumulado, una fuerte llamarada emergió, rugiendo como un dragón naciente, hacia la leona, quien lo esquivó apenas por los pelos, recibiendo quemaduras en su pelaje.

Tigresa se mareó al soltar tal cantidad de fuego, sin embargo, pasados unos segundos, recuperándose para esquivar apenas una patada giratoria de la leona, se dio cuenta de algo. No estaba tan agotada como cuando usó el abanico. Además, al condensar su Chi en su pata y liberarlo de golpe, creó una llamarada significativa.

 _Parece que ya lo vas dominando…_ dijo la voz de Suzaku en su mente, y tan rápido como vino, se retiró.

Eso la descolocó un poco, sin embargo, le aclaró un punto importante. Iba por buen camino. Ahora, debía repetirlo de nuevo. Acumuló energía en su pata izquierda y, cuando llegó al punto en que comenzaba a temblar, lanzó un golpe, emanando la misma cantidad de fuego de ella. Dicho movimiento la agotaba, pero era una mejora. Si tan sólo pudiera lanzarlos consecutivamente, reduciría a Yuga sin problemas.

«Pero sí puedo hacerlo —se dio cuenta—. Es como el entrenamiento con los árboles de hierro. Si concentro la cantidad de fuerza necesaria, se mueven; si la disminuyo, me lastimo; pero si me excedo, los destruyo. Sólo necesito hallar la proporción correcta.» Y sabía cómo hacerlo: al estilo Po. Ensayo y error.

No obstante, teoría y práctica eran dos cosas distintas.

Yuga, mientras Tigresa lanzaba mandobles y golpes con distintas llamaradas de fuego naciendo de sus puños y patas, que se despedían en línea recta, le conectaba golpes y patadas por el cuerpo. Era un ir y venir de puñetazos y tacleadas, llaves y derribos, sin embargo, justo antes de que Yuga la tomara del cuello, con una sonrisa un poco loca, Tigresa halló el punto exacto.

Cuando dio un golpe que iba al estómago de Yuga, éste fue acompañado instantes después por una leve llamarada, que no la mataría, pero sí le dejaría una buena quemadura. La leona gimió adolorida, señal que le indicó a la tigresa el momento para iniciar la secuencia de ataques.

Los dio sin parar: golpes, patadas, llaves, zarpazos; una y otra vez. Las flamas de fuego que los acompañaban daban a los golpes cierta belleza, dotándolos con un brillo efímero, que se extinguía rápido. Tigresa se agachó, dio un barrido con la pierna, logrando que Yuga cayera de espaldas al suelo. Saltó lo más alto que pudo, elevando su pierna a la altura máxima; mientras caía, la recubrió de Chi, envolviéndola completamente de fuego.

Impactó, con un rugido de Tigresa y un grito ahogado de Yuga en el suelo. Tal fue la potencia que las llamas se extinguieron de la pierna de la maestra y éstas se esparcieron, como una onda sobre el agua, por el suelo, agrietándolo y dejando una impresión de una quemadura circular.

Tigresa cayó de lado, intentando ponerse de pie, sin lograrlo. Las piernas le temblaban, dando espasmos sin control de un lado a otro. De reojo observó a la leona, quien estaba inerte en el suelo, y en donde Tigresa le dio la patada con el talón, había un hoyo negro, como un cráter de volcán. Los ojos de Yuga estaban en blanco, y parecía que un humo lechoso se movía dentro de éstos. Sin duda, muerta, definitivamente.

—¿Por qué no puedo levantarme? —jadeó Tigresa, para sí misma.

 _Me sorprende que sigas consciente aún_ , comentó la voz de Suzaku en su mente. Podía percibir cierta sorpresa y algo de respeto de su Bestia Divina.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 _Mortales_ , refunfuñó ella, _siempre tan imbéciles._ _De entre todos los Guerreros, mortal, tú eres la que más complicada tiene la situación. Has llegado al nivel del Guerrero de Seiryu con mi elemento, eso te lo reconozco, pero dominarlo como él, aún te falta mucho._

—No entiendo —murmuró.

 _¡Fuego!_ , gritó Suzaku; a Tigresa le dio vueltas la cabeza. _Yo soy fuego. Por ende, tú también lo eres. A diferencia del agua, la tierra, el rayo o el viento, mi elemento no está tan fácilmente en el ambiente. No lo tienes a mano. ¿Cómo crees entonces que lo produces?_

En teoría el fuego sí estaba en el ambiente, sólo que no es estado único, como el agua, el aire, la tierra o el rayo; el fuego era consecuencia de algún fenómeno o procedimiento realizado, sea encenderlo o que le siga a la caída de un rayo o una elevación de la temperatura. Sin embargo, como ella no tenía nada con que encender una fogata y no había llamas cerca, la única opción que le quedaba era…

—De mí —comprendió, por eso sentía esa debilidad.

 _¿Ves que no es difícil pensar?_ Hubo una pausa. _El Chi solo no es un medio para crear un elemento, debes mezclarlo con Chi divino para hacer que surja. Parte de mi Chi está en ti y cuando tú creas fuego, lo que haces es sobrecalentar las partículas de energía tanto tuyas como mías dentro de ti, usando como yesca tu cuerpo._ _Tu_ _grasa corporal._

No le fue muy difícil deducir lo que pasaría si lo usaba tan seguido. Su cuerpo se consumiría. La grasa corporal no era algo eterno, y como maestra, su deber era que no proliferara en su cuerpo, manteniéndola a raya con los entrenamientos, fortaleciendo los músculos. Sin embargo, cuando ya no hay grasa que quemar en el ejercicio, siguen los músculos.

 _Exacto_ , le leyó la mente Suzaku. _Si usas mis emanaciones de fuego como si fuera el aire mismo, te consumirás viva. Muchos de mis Guerreros lo han intentado, y para variar, has sido la primera que lo ha logrado. Felicidades, supongo._ —Una pausa—. _Ahora, mortal, te toca detener a Qilin._

—Me tocó la mejor Bestia de todas —ironizó Tigresa, intentando llegar gateando en cuatro patas a una pared para poder recuperar energías—. Qué maravilla.

 _Estamos iguales, mortal. No me tocó la mejor combatiente que digamos. Pero se hace lo que se puede; al menos no he decidido que mueras, ¡alégrate por eso!_

Tigresa soltó aire muy despacio, intentando calmarse e ignorar el tono burlesco y ofensivo del comentario de su Bestia. Era una cínica en toda regla. Al llegar a una de las derrumbadas paredes de piedra del Valle, observó el panorama: Byakko lanzaba ataques con rayos hacia Qilin mientras peleaba contra una loba, Girei los absorbía y los devolvía, impidiendo que el dios tigre avanzara mucho, en caso de superar a la loba; Shifu y Ru estaban peleando contra una gacela; los Furiosos restantes terminaban de evacuar a los aldeanos; Fai luchaba contra Zhang; y Po contra el antiguo Emperador.

Quería ayudar, pero su cuerpo le dejó claro que primero debía descansar, al menos por poco tiempo.

* * *

Era ridículo cómo Kan se superponía a Po con una destreza digna del mejor de los asesinos.

—Me estás subestimando, Po Ping —gritó, dándole a Po una serie de patadas en el estómago, seguido de un golpe con la vara triple en el cuello, haciéndolo quejarse—. ¡Pelea enserio! —Po alzó una pata para evitar un golpe que venía, sin embargo, Kan se movió con la flexibilidad de un zorro y terminó por dar una patada en el lado que tenía desprotegido; Po cayó con un estrépito al suelo—. ¡Levántate!

Po intentó hacerlo, pero el cuerpo le temblaba demasiado. «Son los Puntos —pensó—. He llegado al límite en que mi cuerpo tolera tal cantidad de poder. Si los sigo manteniendo…» No obstante, no podía desactivarlos, hacerlo era una muerte segura, caería en un letargo para recuperar su energía, lo que lo dejaría en un sueño casi mortal, donde sólo se despertaría cuando estuviera sano. No podía arriesgarse. Pero si abría el Cuarto Punto, comenzaría a tener una muerte paulatina, mientras más los tuviera abierto, a partir del Cuarto, no duraría más de dos horas así.

Y el tiempo se reducía drásticamente con cada punto abierto.

El antiguo Emperador se agachó y le levantó la cabeza tirándole de los cabellos, buscando sus ojos.

—No puedo creer que tú fueras quien mató a Tai-Lung —escupió con asco, su ceño fruncido era casi de piedra—. ¿Tú derrotaste a Shen? ¿Tú destruiste a Kai? —Las palabras del Emperador eran de un odio sorpresivo—. No tienes ni la fuerza, ni la influencia, ni el poder de ellos. ¿Cómo lo hiciste entonces?

Jadeando, Po miró hacia donde estaba Tigresa, sintiendo una aprensión por ir a ayudarla. Estaba contra una pared, luchando por mantenerse consciente. Kan siguió la línea de sus ojos, topándose con Tigresa.

—Ya veo —murmuró, con un tono oscuro—. Es ella. Una hembra. —Suspiró, soltándolo y poniéndose de pie, estirándose el cuello y dando pequeños saltitos a los lados, sosteniendo su vara triple—. Ya lo entiendo. Y lo comprendo, Po Ping; un interés amoroso siempre saca los mejor y peor de nosotros. Veremos —añadió, flexionando las rodillas—, si puedo enfrentarme a quien luchó contra los que amenazaron mi imperio.

Empezó a correr hacia Tigresa.

Po intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas parecían de goma, no conseguía la fuerza para levantarse.

—Seiryu —susurró, llamando a su Bestia con desesperación.

Nada. No había respuesta. Por alguna razón, no lograba conectar con Seiryu. «¿Dónde estás? Necesito tu ayuda.» De igual forma, nadie respondía.

Kan estaba acercándose más y más a Tigresa.

No podía dejar que la lastimaran. No importaba que eso significara la muerte propia; su deber, primero que ser el Guerrero Dragón, antes que ser el protector de China, muchísimo antes de velar por el Palacio de Jade, era proteger a Tigresa. Se irguió como pudo, apoyándose en los brazos e inspiró con fuerza, preparado para todo.

— _¡Cuarto Punto, el de la Envidia…_ —empezó a sentir un calor dentro de sí, tomando como punto de origen el estómago, acto seguido del círculo que tenía sobre el corazón, salió una línea que se conectó con uno que estaba formándose sobre su estómago, uniendo así esos dos junto al de la garganta y el entrecejo. Parecía un mapa de venas—, _Abierto!_

El dolor que había cesado al momento de abrir el Tercer Punto, volvió con más fuerza, encabritado y dominante, haciéndolo jadear. Sin embargo, Po se sentía más poderoso, fuerte e imparable. Flexionó los dedos y se impulsó en al aire, dejando una gruesa cantidad de escarcha y fragmentos de agua congelada por donde pasaba.

Se enderezó en el aire, alcanzando a Kan, quien ya estaba casi a dos palmos de Tigresa. Cuando estuvo a punto, literalmente sobre el león, lanzó un golpe descendente, conectándolo en la espalda del antiguo Emperador y estampándolo contra el suelo. Kan rugió del dolor, para después quedarse en silencio. Po le apretó el pelaje, como si lo fuera a levantar, y movió la pata de la misma forma se cerraba una cerradura, causando que todo el cuerpo se le congelara. En lugar de Kan, había un bloque de hielo con él dentro.

Po, quien había caído junto con el león al dar el golpe, se puso de pie y dio varios pasos torpes y temerosos hacia Tigresa; preocupado por su estado.

—Ti —la llamó, cuando estuvo a su lado, agachándose y tomándole una pata—, ¿estás bien?

Con cansancio y esfuerzo, Tigresa abrió los ojos, buscando los suyos. Cuando ámbar y jade se encontraron, una semisonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, agotados y resecos. Él le pasó una pata por el cuello, bajando con lentitud por su espalda, hasta estar tan bajo, casi sobre su cola, como para empujarla y ayudar a la felina a recostarse en la pared por completo.

Su respiración era pesada y débil, muy agotada.

—Sólo… sé me fue la pata, Po. —Sonrió por completo, dejando ver sus colmillos con ligereza—. Mi elemento es un arma de doble filo.

Sin perder tiempo, Po le colocó la pata que tenía libre, la derecha, sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos. El palpitar conciso y regular de su corazón pareció latirle dentro de sí, subiéndole cada _pum_ , _pum_ , por el brazo y retumbándole dentro. Captaba el movimiento de la sangre dentro de ella, comprendiendo que ya que tenía el Cuarto Punto abierto, todo lo que fuera líquido o tuviera agua estaría bajo su control. Sin embargo, le sorprendió cómo su cuerpo parecía desgatado, sus músculos temblaban internamente, consumidos.

Le hizo presión con la pata en el pecho, mientras que con la otra la empujaba hacia sí, acercándola. Recostó su frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba concentrarse para poder sanar su cuerpo, aunque si era sincero, no tenía idea de cómo lo hacía. Su Chi empezó a adentrarse en ella, curándola, para ser tomado por sorpresa cuando Tigresa le colocó una pata en la mejilla. Po abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrando el rostro de ella demasiado cerca del propio.

Y así, sin más, la besó. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, sintiéndola por completo. El rasgar suave de sus zarpas contra su mejilla; cómo donde sus patas la tocaban, había un calor agradable, acogedor; sus labios quebrados, que parecían pedirle que le insuflaran vida; pero lo mejor fue cuando ella lo profundizó, haciéndole explotar el cerebro al sentir, extraño y maravilloso, el roce de su lengua contra la suya.

La bella experiencia se detuvo al momento, cuando sintió un dolor enorme fragmentarle el pecho y varias zonas de las piernas y brazos, intentó separarse, mas no pudo. Po abrió un poco los ojos, lo suficiente para que la silueta de Tigresa apareciera frente a él, hermosa y fuerte como sólo ella era, notando así el brillo delicado que ambos emitían. Suave, ceremonial, armonioso, era la forma en que el Chi de sus cuerpos, azul y rojo, se unía en un purpura que asemejaba las miles de flores que crecían cerca del Palacio de Jade.

Al poder separarse, Tigresa estaba como nueva, sin un rasguño, sin cansancio y con tanta vida en la mirada que le hizo a Po sonreír como un idiota. No obstante, quien estaba como si lo hubieran apaleado, era Po. Se preguntó qué pasó, sin embargo, recordó lo que Seiryu le había dicho: que la Resonancia permitía intercambiar las heridas, por lo que él había visto en una antigua pareja que también poseyó la Resonancia. Y eso acabó de ocurrir: invirtieron sus estados. Mientras ella estaba sana, él se hallaba malherido.

Adolorido y con la cabeza zumbándole del dolor, además del mismo recorriéndole cada vena del cuerpo con cada uno de sus latidos, no le importó que pudiera morir si seguía así. Tigresa estaba a salvo, nada más importaba.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y le tomó la pata, donde sus energías se unían en una mezcla que parecía que el rojo le daba vida al azul y viceversa. Como el yin y el yang.

Ella lo miró, sonriendo.

Él se la devolvió, a su lado sentía que podía destruir al mismísimo Qilin sin esfuerzo.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, Po la comprendió a la perfección. No le estaba preguntando si estaba bien, o si quería descansar, sus ojos le dijeron lo que, siendo Tigresa, quería: seguir luchando. Pelear con él y superarlo con él. Entonces, de un momento a otro, como un haz de luz que se ve por un instante, la imagen que tuvo de Tigresa encadenada en el barco de Shen, deprimida por su posible muerte, le asaltó la mente. La apartó. «No moriré; no lo haré. Seguiré vivo por ella.»

Una neblina negra rompió el contacto visual de ambos; a lo lejos, junto a Qilin, Girei, la loba y la gacela iniciaban su liberación. Al hacerlo, Po sintió como si le cayera un yunque sobre los hombros, porque estaban muy agotados todos como para seguir peleando. No obstante, Ru gritó, llamando a Byakko, éste sonrió y se precipitó convertido en luz pura hacia el viejo tigre, adentrándose dentro de él.

—¿Byakko acaba de volar dentro de él? —se sorprendió.

—Así parece. —El tono de Tigresa parecía igual de confundido que el de Po.

Ru se tambaleó hacia los lados, como si fuese a caer, pero se logró mantener de pie. Acto seguido un rayo cayó sobre él, para amoldársele al cuerpo y darle una especie de armadura imperial, muy parecida a la que Tigresa usaba en el Duhkha. La gacela le atacó, pero a Ru le bastó con girar en el aire para golpearla, estampándola contra el suelo, con una lanza igual a la de Byakko en su pata.

Tigresa le soltó la pata a Po y se tronó los dedos y cuello, como una peleadora antes de un asalto.

— _¡Duhkha!_ —murmuró, tomando su cuerpo el aspecto que ya Po conocía, mas eso no lo impresionó menos que antes. Se veía maravillosa. Fuerte—. Po —preguntó, volviéndolo a ver—, ¿listo para luchar?

Sin embargo, de un instante a otro, la armadura desapareció, dejándola con su traje rojizo de entrenamiento.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Tal vez sea tu cuerpo, Ti —intentó razonar Po—. Estás apenas recuperada, date unos momentos para poder usarlo.

—Puede ser. —Asintió.

—Sólo ten cuidado —le dijo—. No quiero que te pase nada.

—Estaremos bien.

—Lo digo enserio, Ti —insistió, colocándole una pata en el hombro—. No quiero perderte.

—Somos un equipo, Po —repuso, dando un leve asentimiento para afianzar sus palabras—. Siendo un equipo, ¿qué ha de pasar?

No respondió, sino que le sonrió por completo, como un cachorro, antes de los dos correr hacia donde Ru-Byakko estaba apaleando a la gacela.

El suelo tembló ligeramente cuando la loba, que brillaba como un ópalo, unió los puños unidos en una pose de meditación.

* * *

Protegiendo a Qilin, siendo él la última línea de defensa de su Señor, Girei se mantenía estoico frente a Byakko, quien cada tanto, cuando Ju se replegaba para un nuevo ataque, lanzaba un rayo hacia él, que la Senda Elemental absorbía. Tal vez Byakko no lo supiera, pero mientras más energía elemental absorbiera, más fuerte se volvía. «Sigue así y pronto estaré a tu nivel.» Sin embargo, Ju, la Senda Divina, no dejaba que el dios realizara un ataque peligroso. El pensamiento colectivo era claro: si pudo matar a Xun, cuando éste en teoría no podía morir, lo mejor era evitar que hiciera aquello una segunda vez.

Mei, por otro lado, se estaba divirtiendo contra un panda rojo y un tigre azulado; la gacela de la Senda Media iba y venía en ataques certeros, que los viejos animales esquivaban por poco. Girei pudo detectar ciertos flujos en el aire cerca del panda rojo que se asociaban a la Paz Interior, eso lo hizo arquear una ceja. «Así que los mortales ya tienen una consciencia divina», pensó, para luego bufar. Por más consciencia divina que fuese, no llegaba ni a una milésima parte de una real.

No obstante, el tiempo tendía a mejorar todo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los mortales descubrieran los intrincados secretos de la naturaleza universal. Aún no eran peligrosos, pero era cuestión de tiempo.

 _Maten al tigre azul_ , ordenó Qilin en su mente, y por ende, supo que la orden repercutió en las demás Sendas. Todas estaban conectadas en ese sentido.

«Señor, Mei ya se encargará de eso.»

 _Es una orden, ¡maten al tigre! ¡Es él quien mantiene a Byakko en este mundo!_ Hubo una ligera pausa. _Manjari, en tu caso, cancela el control. Destruye las reanimaciones._

«Mi Señor…»

 _No sabes con qué estás jugando._ Corto y claro, la frase de Qilin no daba lugar a réplicas. _Susanoo no es un dios que hay que tomar a la ligera. Sólo ten en cuenta, y agradece, que no es Amaterasu a quien los lobos lograron encontrar. Si lo hubieran hecho…_

Girei se quedó en silencio, para lanzarles una mirada apremiante a sus compañeras. Mei, la cabra, y Ju, la loba, asintieron ante él. Ellas se alejaron de sus oponentes y cuando estaban a un lugar seguro, realizaron, al igual que Girei, un movimiento distinto.

Ju unió los puños, en una pose de meditación.

— _¡Aprisiona…!_

Mei cruzó en equis sus espadas gancho.

— _¡Guía…!_

Girei se cubrió el rostro con una pata, como si estuviera sufriendo o tuviera arcadas.

— _¡Devora…!_

Los tres comenzaron a emanar Chi negro a grandes cantidades, tanto que parecía que una neblina naciera de ellos y girara a su alrededor, siendo ellos el núcleo. Acto seguido, los tres gritaron con voz torva.

—¡ _Deva!_

— _¡Madhyama!_

— _¡Preta!_

Hubo una explosión negra que hizo que el tigre azul y el panda rojo retrocedieran, y que, misteriosamente, Manjari desapareciera. Sus dudas se disiparon al momento de sentir su presencia dentro de la reanimación del lobo que peleaba con el Guerrero de Wang; sus otras dos reanimaciones se habían disipado, pero ella controlaba de forma directa a la restante.

Suspiró, dejando eso de lado. Observó el panorama. El tigre azul y el panda rojo se veían asombrados, temerosos, y no era para menos, los tres estaban en sus formas liberadas, con su poder al máximo y heridas sanadas.

El aspecto de Mei era casi igual al anterior, con la única diferencia de que en todo su cuerpo había un traje ajustado, el cual sólo dejaba a la vista sus ojos negros como brea. Ju, por otra parte, capturaba miradas sin siquiera proponérselo: su pelaje gris cambió, adoptando el color del ópalo, emanando divinidad en toda su extensión. Girei, por otra parte, sólo tuvo un cambio, su pelaje naranja intenso, casi rojo, se tornó de un tono más oscuro, como sangre seca.

Él se cruzó de brazos, impertérrito, frente a Qilin, como un guardaespaldas con su protegido; nadie pasaría de él.

Su pensamiento de que tenían la victoria asegurada al haberse liberado se esfumó en un parpadeo, en el momento en que el tigre azul gritó el nombre de Byakko. El dios volvió su rostro, que mostraba señas de agotamiento, y sonrió, de la forma en que lo hace quien tiene un as bajo la manga. Girei les ordenó a Ju y Mei que mataran al tigre, pero Byakko rugió, generando una onda expansiva de rayos que las hizo retroceder, mientras su cuerpo se volvía intangible y se precipitaba hacia el tigre anciano.

Byakko dejó de ser Byakko para convertirse en un rayo de luz que incendiaba el pasto y enrojecía las piedras por donde pasaba, que acabó chocando contra el tigre y haciéndolo trastabillar. El pecho de éste estaba quemado gravemente por la exposición a tal cantidad de energía. Él se tomó el pecho, gimiendo de dolor y cayendo de rodillas, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a emanar ligeras volutas de humo.

—¿Mató a su compañero? —murmuró Girei, frunciendo el ceño, sin entender.

Y entonces, como una bofetada, lo comprendió.

El tigre azulado se empezó a poner de pie, ondeándose hacia los lados y con los brazos caídos, como si no tuviera fuerza, a la vez que de su cuerpo pequeños arcos voltaicos salían. Un trueno atronó en el cielo. Del cuerpo del tigre explotó una luz, como si un mismo relámpago surgiese de él, para acto seguido caerle del cielo un rayo tan ancho como una casa.

Éste se amoldó al cuerpo del tigre, confiriéndole una armadura estilo imperial o samurái, no tenía certeza de qué era. Una pechera, hombreras, protectores de piernas y brazos daban la sensación de que estuvieran hechas de amatistas, y que dentro de éstas un baile incesante de relámpagos se moviesen. Entre las uniones de las piezas, pequeñas placas de energía azul y blanca comenzaron a formarse, cual cota de malla, terminando la armadura. En el pecho del tigre azul, por sobre la armadura, apareció de un color negro hollín, el contorno del morro de un tigre enorme, como un tatuaje.

Las patas y antebrazos emanaban su propia energía, causando que pareciera que tuviera un guante de satén de calor y luz pura. Acto seguido, sobre su cabeza, en el entrecejo, donde sus dos cejas se separaban y comenzaba el puente de la nariz, dos finas rayas doradas aparecieron, delineándole el rostro con motivos tribales. Al alzar la cabeza, Girei pudo atisbar que sus ojos ya no parecían tales, sino que eran completamente lumínicos, no se diferenciaba la cuenca de la pupila o el iris, era solo luz, con un débil hilo que se movía ahí donde debería estar la pupila.

 _¿Qué hacemos?_ , le preguntó Mei en su mente. Eso era una grave señal de peligro. Mei nunca hablaba, ni siquiera por pensamientos, por el simple motivo de que su voz era tan aguda que parecía la de un cachorro, y que lo hiciera era que reconocía la peliaguda situación en la que estaban.

«Se ha fusionado con el tigre, con tal de tener más tiempo en el Mundo Mortal para hacernos frente. Su unión está lejos de ser perfecta. Debemos resistir hasta que su enlace se rompa», pensó en respuesta, empezando a girar las patas y brazos trazando un círculo frente a él, expulsando Chi. En consecuencia, una zona de vacío empezaba a formarse, protegiéndolo a él y Qilin.

 _Yo me encargo_ , aseveró Ju, con una rara determinación.

Al volver la mirada hacia ella, el tigre se percató de que la loba unía sus puños, en una pose de meditación, para acto seguido el suelo comenzar a vibrar como si hubiera un terremoto.

 _Destruiré todo el Valle, y los Guerreros incluidos._

Girei iba a indicarle que se midiera sobre cómo atacaría, porque bien sabía que cuando ella se liberaba, tenía cierto aire de diosa, con todo y soberbia, mas se abstuvo al ver que Mei atacaba. Se movía tan silente como una sombra y tan veloz como una flecha. Alzó sus espadas gancho hacia el tigre, pero éste la repelió con una facilidad pasmosa.

El médium de Byakko alzó la pata al cielo, formó una lanza y frenó el golpe doble de las espadas, dio un salto y giró ciento ochenta grados en el aire, para impactarle la patada en la espalda a Mei, estampándola contra el suelo.

Ante esto, Girei movió más rápido los brazos en círculos, formando un vacío aún más grande.

—Sólo necesitamos tiempo.

* * *

Por suerte, los golpes que Zhang le daba, aunque potentes, no lograban todo su potencial dañino gracias a la especie de armadura que a Fai le recubría el cuerpo luego de activar los Rollos Imperiales. No obstante, el impacto tenía la fuerza suficiente como para aturdirlo un poco. Frenó el derrape que tenía por el suelo a causa del último ataque de Zhang y clavó la espada en el piso para detenerse por completo, al sacarla, la tomó con ambas patas, respirando con pesadez. El cuerpo le dolía demasiado, la piel la sentía como si le enterraran millones de milimétricas agujas, las sacaran y repitieran el proceso una y otra vez. Era demencial.

Su especie de malla de aire empezó a debilitarse, tomándolo por sorpresa; el _ffzzz_ que el aire a presión generaba se apaciguaba paulatinamente. Respiró profundo varias veces. Tenía conocimiento que los Rollos Imperiales y sus respectivas técnicas eran de un período de tiempo corto, pero sólo habían pasado como mucho tres minutos, necesitaba más tiempo. Si la perdía, moriría sin remedio.

La nubes en el cielo empezaron a aglomerarse, oscuras como el pelaje actual del lobo, indicando tormenta, y leves destellos de relámpagos.

—Fai —dijo Zhang, a un metro lejos de él, con la espada Hsu en pata—, pelea en serio. —Sus ojos dejaban ver su severidad, seguido de un ceño fruncido—. Pelea como cuando yo lo hacía contigo. ¡Pelea como lo hacías cuando yo estaba vivo!

Inspirando profundo, conteniendo la respiración, Fai abrió las piernas, se cuadró y saltó, propulsándose con aire, con la espada en alto. En cuestión de un segundo, surcó la distancia que los separaba para atacar a Zhang y darle un tajo. Éste, sin embargo, ni se inmutó por ello; como mucho, el pelaje se le movió por la presión. El lobo alzó con lentitud la espada, y la chocó contra la suya.

Fai quedó impresionado, había puesto bastante poder en ese golpe, ¿por qué no lo atravesaba, no lo rompía? ¿Su defensa era tan fuerte? Ese no era el Zhang que conocía, al que admiraba, el que le enseñó a luchar como lo hacía. Zhang hizo un movimiento ligero con la espada, usando el peso de Fai en su contra, para luego dar una patada amplia e impactarle en las costillas. Fai gimió ante el golpe, sintiendo algo agrietarse, y fue despedido lejos.

Se enderezó en el aire, como pudo, y clavó de nuevo la espada en el suelo para frenarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Zhang—. Este no eres tú. ¡Pelea o te mataré, pequeño Fai!

—¡Estoy peleando, maldita sea! —jadeó, sintiendo el pecho explotarle; la cicatriz le ardía—. ¡Así es como peleo yo! ¡Así es como lo he hecho siempre!

Zhang abrió los ojos y su rostro adoptó una máscara de seriedad, dobló las rodillas y en un suspiro estaba frente a Fai, inclinado a la altura de su pecho y con la pata que no sostenía la espada brillando de un azul oscuro, marino.

—Si así es como has vivido —murmuró antes de golpearlo—, no mereces seguir haciéndolo.

Al percatarse de la cercanía, Fai intentó tomar la espada, pero Zhang le dio el puñetazo en el estómago. Por un instante la visión se le puso oscura, para al segundo siguiente hallarse siendo despedido con tal fuerza que, al frenar cuando chocó contra una pared, su cuello dio un latigazo y se dio un cabezazo contra la pared, quedando al borde de la inconsciencia.

Alzó la mirada, en el suelo, como una simple piedra, encontrando la figura borrosa de Zhang caminando con calma hacia él. Las palabras del lobo, su antiguo maestro retumbaban en su mente, como si se las gritaran dentro de la cabeza. Ese golpe tuvo que hacerle algo.

—Pensé que con el tiempo llegarías a aprender algo —dijo Zhang, y su voz le zumbaba en la mente—. Hacía años que Yuga y yo morimos, pensé que lograrías aprender algo fundamental. Veo que me equivoqué, sigues siendo débil, pequeño Fai.

Fai apretó los puños en el suelo, intentando ponerse de pie, logrando apenas estar en cuatro patas.

—He vivido como tú lo has hecho —jadeó—, sin inmutarme más que por mí.

—En eso te equivocas —respondió Zhang, deteniéndose y alzando la espada apuntando al cielo, empezando a acumular Chi azul oscuro—. Yo te enseñé que el dolor te hacía fuerte, y ser estoico te protege, no a ser débil. A aceptar lo que tienes y levantarte y plantarle cara a lo que tengas enfrente.

Como pudo, Fai se irguió, recostando la espalda contra la pared semiderrumbada.

—He aceptado mi vida entera y gracias a eso he llegado donde estoy —gruñó. La especie de armadura de los Rollos se perdió, quedando sin energías—. He destruido a los enemigos que se me han cruzado. ¡Maté a tu padre, también!

—Te agradezco que lo hicieras, pequeño Fai, ¿pero por qué te limitas? ¿Por qué te frenas?

—¡No me freno! —Rugió, sintiendo las piernas de goma—. ¡Sólo los débiles se limitan!

—¡¿Y por qué no aceptas el poder que tienes?! —gritó el lobo; la masa de Chi que acumulaba en la punta de la espada parecía un planeta, ocasionando que las nubes en el cielo giraran a su alrededor, como danzando a su voluntad—. ¡Morirás débil, mi preciado alumno!

Con la furia burbujeando en sus venas, confiriéndole una energía que no conocía, Fai se supo moviéndose más rápido de lo que alguna vez pudo, dejando una fuerte ventisca tras de sí, tomó su espada y le dio un corte en el brazo de Zhang, haciéndolo perder el control del Chi y disipándose éste en consecuencia. Acto seguido, a dos metros de Zhang, debido al impulso con que se propulsó, Fai cayó al suelo.

«¿Qué fue eso?»

 _Fai_ , dijo Wang en su mente, _creo saber cómo ayudarte_.

Frunció el ceño al instante, molesto por la intervención del dragón. No quería su ayuda. Ni la de nadie. Derrotaría a Zhang él solo y se cargaría a Qilin también. Jadeó apenas apoyándose sobre los antebrazos.

«¡Largo!», pensó.

 _Morirás si no me oyes._

«Que así sea.»

Intentó observar a Zhang, pero en su mente aparecieron unas imágenes que no eran de él. Veía a una loba de unos treinta y tantos años, con el pelaje alborotado y una mirada cansada de todo. Su vista iba siempre, con cariño y tristeza, hacia un pequeño lobo que identificó como Zhang.

Fai sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar eso de sí. «¿Estoy alucinando?»

 _No_ , respondió Wang en su mente. _Eres muy terco para escuchar, pero lo que ves son memorias antiguas._

¿Memorias? Eso no tenía sentido, no había forma existente de hacerlo, a menos que… Su vista se posó sobre la espada Hsu que estaba cerca del suelo.

 _Exacto. La espada, como te había dicho, está hecha con las almas de mis anteriores Guerreros, y me sorprende que no detectases algo tan simple y delicado como eso._

Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podía estar viendo las memorias de una loba que por lógica era la madre de Zhang? Era ilógico. Si la espada tenía las almas de los antiguos Guerreros, y estaba viendo los de la loba, significaba que…

 _Eres un poco idiota, ¿no?_ , comentó Wang. _Sí, ella fue tu antecesora._

—¿La madre de Zhang fue tu Guerrera? —murmuró para sí.

«Pero eso…» Se cortó el pensamiento. Empezaba a cuadrar cosas que antes no tenían sentido. Como cuando Zhang se presentó ante ellos. Ni él ni Yuga eran famosos como para que el lobo los encontrase entre todos los pueblos de China, era imposible; cuando lo entrenó, supo qué debía hacer; y cuando pelearon contra Girei, su objetivo fue salvarlo a cualquier costo.

«Pero… —pensó, estupefacto—, no tiene sentido: digamos que la madre de Zhang era mi antecesora, ¿no debería haber reencarnado tu poder en un crío? Yo debí haber tenido, cuando ella murió, unos ocho años.»

 _Eso es insignificante, Fai; las Leyes no siguen reglas, irónicamente. «Cuando un Guerrero muere, otro debe nacer», eso no distingue edad. Si mi Chi se adapta a un alma, sea lactante, infante, adulta o anciana, es irrelevante. Al ella morir, mi Chi te escogió a ti._ Hubo una pausa. _Y él, el sucesor de la Casa de los Lobos, quien es el nexo de Susanoo,_ _decidió ser tu guardián._

«¿Qué?»

 _No conozco el motivo, pero para mí no pasó desapercibido que él te entrenó y protegió. Después de todo, al tú recordarlo, me lo dejaste ver._

El suelo vibró, y Fai se puso alerta. Por las piedras comenzó a circular una neblina negra que, notó, provenía de los demás esbirros que estaban cerca de Qilin, incluido Girei. Cuando éstos se liberaron, el viejo tigre azul que había ayudado a Tigresa cuando visitó la Casa de los Tigres le gritó a Byakko, para que éste se volviera un rayo y se adentrara en él. Acto seguido un trueno rompió las nubes y un rayo le cayó encima, dándole una especie de armadura.

Buscó a la zorra que controlaba a Zhang y los demás, sin hallarla. No obstante, cuando se volvió a ver a Zhang, lo halló estático, quieto, como un maniquí de trapo, despidiendo un humo oscuro.

 _Ahora la tendrás más difícil_ , comentó el dragón. _La Senda Espiritual ha tomado el cuerpo del lobo._

Al Zhang alzar la vista, sus ojos eran completamente negros, como los de la Senda. Fai frunció el ceño, sintiéndose hervir el cuerpo del puro enojo que tenía. Nadie osaba interrumpir su pelea. Pero sobre todo, ¡nadie osaba poseer a su maestro!

Se puso de pie como pudo, apoyándose en la espada.

—Has aguantado bastante —dijo Zhang, con una voz que no era la de él, sino la de la zorra; aterciopelada e hipnótica.

—Voy a matarte —jadeó, cansado—, por interrumpir mi pelea. Por traer a este mundo a Zhang y Yuga. ¡Voy a destruirte por completo!

—Tú no puedes hacerlo, asqueroso mortal —rió Manjari-Zhang—. Mucho menos estando moribundo.

Si era cierto lo que Wang había dicho y Zhang fue su guardián y protector, lo menos que podía hacer era destruir su cuerpo y liberarlo de aquel control. Sólo que no sabía cómo. No tenía el poder suficiente, ya lo había demostrado cuando Zhang estaba consciente; ahora, siendo controlado enteramente, era posible que su poder fuera aún mayor.

Él había dicho que se estaba limitando, y al analizarlo a fondo, dedujo que debía ser cierto, porque cuando Zhang lo hizo enojar tanto al llamarlo débil, atacó de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, nueva hasta para sí mismo. Debía intentar atacar así de nuevo.

Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, conteniéndola dentro para soportar el dolor, y empezó a acumular todo el Chi que tenía en las patas, formando una masa de aire denso, casi sólido, con la que atacaría. Cuando estuvo conforme, atacó, soltando la gran cantidad de aire y Chi.

Manjari-Zhang alzó la pata y lo detuvo con una simpleza pasmosa.

—Eres como un león corriente —dijo—, corriendo y rugiendo sin control.

Saltó en el aire, dirigiéndose hacia Fai. Él no tenía cómo esquivar el golpe porque sus piernas no le respondieron. Manjari-Zhang cayó, blandió su espada y le dio un corte que abarcó desde la clavícula al estómago de Fai.

El león rugió adolorido y cayó de bruces al suelo.

—No eres rival para mí. —Fai empezó a dar temblores incontrolables, entrando en shock—. No sé por qué este nexo con Susanoo pudo elegir entrenarte, más aún protegerte. Escorias como tú, mortales como tú, no merecen vivir. Son todos gusanos que deben morir. Es un pecado, un insulto que sigan vivos.

 _Si sigues así, morirás_ , le advirtió Wang.

La consciencia del león estaba desvaneciéndose como arena en sus patas. Empezaba a escuchar el _pum_ , _pum_ , de su corazón.

«No puedo ganar», pensó, aceptando por primera vez desde que habían muerto los dos animales que le importaban, su propia debilidad.

 _¡Oh!, eso es nuevo._

A lo lejos, Fai escuchó los gritos de terror más agudos de animales y las risas de Manjari-Zhang.

 _Está empezando a matar a los que no pueden atacar, defenderse o huir. Esos animales amigos de los Guerreros de Seiryu y Suzaku no servirán de mucho_ , comentó. _El panda y la tigresa están peleando contra la Senda Deva, no pueden ayudar a los aldeanos o a sus compañeros contra la loba. ¿Vas a hacer algo?_

Empezó a sentirse ingrávido, como si su cuerpo pesara menos.

«¿Qué?»

 _Levántate y pelea._ Sintió el fastidio en su voz. _¿Por qué todos mis Guerreros son tan tercos, demonios? Tú eres mi Guerrero, a ti eligió mi Chi, y eso no es coincidencia, algo tienes que congenió con mi energía. Eres el quinto Guerrero Sagrado, uno que en teoría no debería existir, porque yo no soy una Bestia original, yo nací de Seiryu._

«¿Y qué importa eso?»

 _Simple, que el límite entre Guerrero y Bestia es difuso. Puedes obtener más poder mío que cualquiera de los demás Guerreros. No debería decirte esto, pero como Qilin planea destruir todo el mundo y todo este plano universal, me interesa que lo sepas y le hagas frente. Ya sabes, yo vivo aquí._

«Aun así, no tengo por qué luchar.»

 _Maldita sea con los mortales; ¡tienes un mundo entero por qué luchar! ¡Acepta que eres mi Guerrero! ¡Acepta que mi poder es tuyo! ¡Enorgullécete de portar mi energía y vuélvete uno con ella!_

Y así, de un instante a otro, la presencia de Wang en su mente se disipó. Lo abandonó. Quería seguir luchando contra su maestro, era verdad, quería pelear con Zhang hasta que uno de los dos se alzara victorioso, probarle quién era, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse. Como pudo, movió un poco la cabeza y oteó el lugar, hallando a Zhang-Manjari asesinando sin piedad a los pobladores del Valle que no alcanzaban a escapar, mientras que la gruya, y los demás, junto con unos pequeños que parecían sus estudiantes, hacían lo posible para ayudar a sacar a los que quedaban vivos.

Zhang le dijo que había pensado que él aprendió algo, pero Fai no sabía qué. Entonces, al ver cómo Manjari-Zhang le clavaba la espada en el pecho a una cría de conejo, atravesándolo de lado a lado, comprendió algo que no había notado del lobo. Él los había protegido a los dos, a él y Yuga. Y lo había hecho sin dudar un momento, sin tener más que a ellos como meta para proteger.

Su madre había muerto, pero aun así tenía un motivo para seguir. Ellos.

Lo entendía.

Empezaba a comprenderlo. Y acto seguido comenzó a sentir un agradable sosiego por todo el cuerpo, para darse cuenta de que estaba recubierto de un Chi entre dorado y gris, que le cerró la herida del pecho que tenía por el espadazo. Se puso de pie con dificultad, y el aire comenzó a moverse como una marea a sus pies; acumuló una gran cantidad en el puño y lanzó un golpe: un vórtice o tornado en miniatura se formó camino hacia Zhang-Manjari, golpeándolo y haciéndolo soltar la espada.

Él se volvió a verlo, con esos ojos negros, fruncidos a más no poder.

—¿Cómo puedes moverte y atacar si estás en ese estado? —preguntó con voz torva.

Fai soltó una suave risa, adolorida, era tan simple que se sentía estúpido. Era débil por no entenderlo. De hecho, era débil en sí. El poder no venía con sólo quererlo, había que ganarlo. No bastaba con tener un motivo para pelear, sino que debía sentir dicho motivo. Y al ver cómo los pobladores, a los cuales perteneció una vez, morían sin importancia, como una vez su madre murió también, lo enfurecía.

No lo permitiría.

—Los gusanos somos tercos —respondió, con una sonrisa burlona y arrogante, alentando a Manjari-Zhang a que atacase—. Si quieres destruirme, matarme… —Sintió como si su cuerpo entero diera un latido enorme, como si algo en lo más profundo de sí despertara. Se sentía… poderoso— ¡vas a tener que hacerlo con más ganas! —gritó.

Despidió tal presión de aire que desprendió las piedras del suelo y levitó de éste, flotando con corrientes de viento bailando bajo sus pies, en sus brazos, alrededor de él.

—Tú no eres un simple mortal —dijo Manjari-Zhang—. Alguien que sólo pelea porque lo disfruta no puede luchar así. ¡¿Por qué?! Tú no tienes nada que proteger, ni siquiera tu orgullo como Guerrero de Wang.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. ¿Por qué quieren destruir todo y a todos?

»Ciertamente, ustedes y ese diosecillo de quinta son fuertes. —Ante su afirmación, Manjari-Zhang frunció los labios—. ¿Pero por qué con esa fuerza quieren destruirlo todo? ¿Por qué quieren oprimir a los mortales? Si tu dios es tan todopoderoso, ¿por qué no cambia lo que cree que está mal sin necesidad de destruir a las vidas que existen? ¿Por qué tienen que matarlos sólo porque son débiles? ¿Por qué incluso a los inocentes y débiles tienen, tienes que quitarles el derecho a vivir? —Su cuerpo lo sintió renovarse, por la gran cantidad de Chi que parecía absorber del aire, era como si el mismo lo curara y fortaleciera—. A mí no me importa, porque yo soy un criminal, un asesino de la Casa Imperial que no ha vivido decentemente, merezco morir como un perro, pero… ¡¿por qué tienes que matar a animales inocentes?!

»¿Dices que desobedecer el capricho de un dios que quiere rehacer todo es un pecado? —El enojo estaba palpitando desbocado—. ¿Pelear para proteger lo que quieres, como el Dragón y la Fénix, es un pecado? Luchar por vivir… —Cerró los ojos, empezando a mover los brazos con gestos fluidos y circulares—. Haber nacido en este mundo… ¡¿es un pecado?!

»¡No me jodas! —El aire que se movía a su alrededor lo hacía a tal presión que las rocas sueltas de los muros derrumbados comenzaron a ascender; el Chi que expulsaba, por otra parte, hacía calentar dicho aire y generaba un peculiar brillo. Los ojos de Fai comenzaron a tomar un tono amarillento—. Para ustedes quizá somos gusanos insignificantes —bramó—, ¡pero los gusanos también viven!

Rugió con fuerza, expulsando grandes torrentes de Chi, para detener poco después el movimiento de sus brazos, acumulando otra masa de aire en sus patas, sólo que esa la sentía precisa, perfecta.

—¡¿Qué no tengo orgullo como Guerrero?! —rugió—. ¡Tú, quien trae a la vida a los muertos y los usa como marionetas, no eres quién para decir eso! ¡Trágate esto y sal del cuerpo de mi maestro, maldita cucaracha! —Expulsó el aire que se revolvía con fuerza en sus patas y éste al salir se volvió un huracán que tomó la forma de un león rugiente hacia Zhang-Manjari—. ¡Jamás olvides…!

Zhang-Manjari intentó detener el avance del huracán con la espada Hsu, y lo logró, aunque por un corto período de tiempo. Ya había usado ese ataque una vez contra Byakko hacía tiempo, pero ahora los brazos no le dolían ni le vibraban por ello, sino que sentía el aire como una extensión de su cuerpo.

 _Arremete_ , escuchó a Wang, _como mi Guerrero. Yo soy viento y tú también lo eres. Ahora que aceptas mi poder, compréndelo. Ya deberías ser capaz de escuchar la voz del viento, no bloquees tus oídos como antes. ¡Mira hacia adelante y supera a tu maestro! ¡No temas! ¡Mira al frente! ¡Sacúdete el miedo! ¡Avanza! ¡Nunca te detengas! ¡Retrocede y morirás! ¡Duda y morirás!_

—¡Qué yo soy el Guerrero Dragón Imperial! —rugió, atronador, cuyo sonido fue amplificado mil veces por el viento, haciendo vibrar el suelo y dispersando las nubes oscuras del cielo.

El huracán con forma de león abrió las fauces y mordió la mitad del cuerpo de Zhang, sacudiéndolo, ocasionando que un humo denso, que se sentía pesado con respecto a las corrientes de aire, saliera de dentro del lobo. «Esa es Manjari», pensó, estirando las patas y haciendo un gesto de aprisionamiento, para capturarla. Al lograrlo, ella luchó y tomó de nuevo una forma sólida, cayendo al suelo.

Se puso de pie en un parpadeo y estiró una pata con la palma abierta hacia Fai.

—Te ordeno… —Fai hizo un gesto de golpe: unió el índice con el pulgar y estiró los dedos restantes, para dar una especie de golpe de lado. Una fina película de aire atravesó el espacio que los separaba y con un _ffzzztt_ decapitó en seco a la zorra.

Su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo, con un ruido sordo.

Aunque se sabía cansado, Fai no se mareó ni tambaleó, sino que la sensación parecía ser ahogada con más cantidad de Chi. Conocía dicho funcionamiento, porque lo había observado de maestros que practicaban los Rollos Imperiales en el palacio, dando como resultado una capacidad y resistencia que parecían ilimitadas, mas cuando el efecto terminaban, casi morían por la acumulación de daño y agotamiento.

No obstante, a él ya no le importaba si moría o no. Cuando apartó la mirada, llevándola hacia la grulla, la serpiente, la mantis y los que eran sus alumnos, quienes ayudaban a evacuar a más aldeanos, sin detenerse, suspiró, cerrando los ojos, descendiendo al empedrado suelo.

Era como si su cuerpo supiera por sí mismo dónde estaba cada quien al sentir y leer las corrientes de aire, percatándose de que un Chi se precipitaba hacia él, mas no se alertó. La sensación que le transmitía dicha energía no era agresiva o peligrosa, sino familiar. A su alrededor comenzó a girar un viento dorado, Chi, el que supo estaba compuesto por los de Yuga, Kan y Zhang.

Volvieron a tomar sus formas, sólo que se notaban que eran espíritus, almas que empezaban a desaparecer en pequeñas motitas de luz.

—Eres todo un animal —dijo Yuga, con voz tosca, pero notándose el afecto.

Fai asintió.

—Has puesto la Casa Imperial por todo lo alto —comentó Kan, con mirada seria—; gracias.

El collar en el pecho empezó a pesarle como si fuera de plomo.

—No somos de este mundo —siguió Zhang—, no podemos quedarnos.

—Lo sé —respondió Fai, bajando la cabeza y asintiendo después. Nunca había pensado que los volvería a ver en vida, mucho menos en aquella situación, y ahora que los tenía al frente, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería que se fueran.

—No te pongas llorón, hermanito —se burló Yuga. Él alzó la mirada y encontró sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa de cría traviesa—. Me aseguraré de contarle a mamá quién te has vuelto. Claro, sigues siendo un cobarde de primera, y un idiota de aún más alta talla, pero no puedo negar que cuando se te necesita sabes qué hacer. Haz hecho atrocidades y locuras que hemos visto desde el Mundo de los Espíritus, aunque te has enmendado por ellas. Y sigues igual de terco que siempre, eso parece no querer quitarse.

Fai esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Tú siempre tan…

—Pero —agregó interrumpiéndolo—, has crecido. —Era simple, tanto que rozaba lo burdo, sin embargo, como bien la conocía, esa simple oración estaba cargada de significado.

—Por mi parte —alegó Zhang, con una sonrisa también—, debo darte las gracias por haber vengado a mi madre, matando a quien la violó. Te estaré eternamente agradecido. Nunca te fui sincero, ni a ti ni a Yuga, pero creo que es el momento de que lo sea. Mamá fue una Guerrera de Wang también, sufrió mucho, como están caracterizados éstos, y murió joven, aun así, ella me dijo que había visto que todos los Guerreros tenían ese destino. —Su rostro se mostró compasivo—. Y tú no fuiste la excepción. Por eso te busqué. Quise romper esa cadena. No lo logré como puedes ver, pero al menos hice algo bueno, pude entrenarte.

»Aunque has sido mi único alumno, pude enseñarte los principios básicos para poder despertar el Chi que mi madre una vez tuvo, no fue sencillo, aunque se logró. De hecho… —Apuntó al collar— eso era de ella. ¿Sabes qué significa la campanilla, Fai?

—No.

—Tiene doble significado: esperanza y perseverancia, por su capacidad para sobrevivir; pero también mortalidad, porque es la flor que al ser escuchada genera un desenlace fatal. ¿Lo ves? Es ambigua, y sólo tú puedes decidir qué vía tomar. —Empezó a desaparecer de la cintura para arriba—. Veo que se me acaba el tiempo —agregó con una prisa nerviosa—, y no podré decir todo lo que quiero, así que sólo diré una cosa… —Sonrió, seguido de Yuga y Kan—: estamos orgullosos de quién eres Fai Zhang.

Aquellas palabras lo golpearon con más fuerza que cualquier puñetazo, lo atravesaron mejor que cualquier espada y lo desarmaron mejor que nada. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando Yuga alzó el brazo y se recostó sobre el hombro de Zhang, igual que hacía cuando estaba viva, y Kan, serio y callado, con su semisonrisa, se llevó la pata derecha al hombro, cerró los ojos y dio una suave inclinación, gesto que el Emperador hacía, en señal de respeto y reconocimiento, a muy pocos.

—Gracias —murmuró Fai con un hilillo de voz, sintiendo húmedo los ojos. Se llevó una pata al collar y lo apretó con fuerza—. Y Yuga… dile a mamá que no se preocupe por mí, que aún no pienso reunirme con ustedes.

El ente de Kan y Zhang se desvaneció, mientras que del de Yuga sólo quedaba el rostro; nunca le pareció más viva que en ese momento.

—Vale, Pequeño Fai —dijo, terminando de desaparecer—, se lo diré sin falta.

Una vez disipada, al león le pareció que el cielo se hacía más brillante. Quizá tuvieran una oportunidad de ganar después de todo.

Sintiéndose invencible, no necesariamente en medidas de poder, estiró la pata y la espada Hsu en el suelo, terminó en su palma. La blandió con fuerza, sin apartar su mirada de Girei.

Él era el siguiente.

* * *

Wang, luego de que Fai lograra rozar el verdadero potencial que significaba ser un Guerrero, aunque sin llegar al nivel de los Guerreros de Seiryu y Suzaku, aún, dividió su consciencia y creó un espacio único, donde las consciencias de Seiryu y Suzaku también aparecieron.

La del dragón tenía el aspecto del panda quien era su Guerrero, y de la misma forma la de Suzaku. Ésta, sin embargo, se mostraba confundida.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —quiso saber.

—Quiero sacarme una duda —le respondió Wang. Se volvió hacia Seiryu—. Me tomó un tiempo entender qué era eso de las Tres Joyas, Seiryu, y ahora que lo comprendí luego de encontrar, además del amor, una emoción que diera con los detonantes exactos para hacer que los meridianos del cuerpo se abrieran en su totalidad, permitiendo un flujo barbárico de Chi, me topé con la simpleza de todo.

—No entiendo —soltó Suzaku; Wang le arrojó una esfera de Chi que contenía lo que había encontrado y sabía, ésta se disipó cuando Suzaku la tomó, para luego su ceño fruncido pasase a una expresión de comprensión.

Wang miró de nuevo a Seiryu.

—¿Lo sabías, verdad? —No respondió—. No me vengas con filosofías, Seiryu, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí —respondió, con parsimonia, pero firmeza—, sabía que las Tres Joyas no eran artefactos en sí.

—Son… —comenzó Suzaku.

—Estados emocionales puros —finalizó Wang—. Amor, dignidad y orgullo.

—Y cada uno de estos son, respectivamente, Po Ping, Tigresa y Fai Zhang —aseveró Seiryu, causando que ambos dioses se quedaran estupefactos.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero el trabajo me tiene full xD

¿Qué les pareció?

Por cierto, ya nos acercamos al final xD

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	30. XXIX

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Nah, morir no creo, después me quedaría sin Beta, y ya no sería lo mismo, caería en la miseria y la depre xD Joven pupilo, conmigo ya sabes que nunca debes dar nada por sentado, porque tengo atrofiado el cerebro y nada es lo que dejo a entender, con Justicia lo hice notar xD Uf, amé esa frase "Tigresa es Tigresa, pocas compiten", y tienes muchísima razón xD Pues... vaya, ahí tienes razón;. Gracia lástima que en el canon lo hubieran hecho el Guerrero Dragón xd Jajajajaja, pronto verás el Quinto y Sexto, o puede que salte al Séptimo con lo que tengo pensado hacer; ya verás :v Y pues, los healing kiss son vida, son amor :v Pues... con respecto a eso no diré nada, que el hype te carcoma :v Bueno, con respecto a la madre de Zhang... pues, me puse a leer sobre las secuelas de las violaciones y hay un porcentaje considerable que termina suicidándose, por lo que decidí hacerlo así . No todos poseen un dios, es más como cuestiones de "encontrarlo", no sé si se entienda, como ganarse el derecho a acceder a él. Y tercero... huehuehuehue, enserio quieres saber quién accedió a Amaterasu? :v Aprovecha el Bug legal! :v Pues... no, no te equivocas, la clave será en las masivas cantidades de Chi para ganar, a cualquier costo xd Pues, el Zorro del Diablo ya me tiene agendado el Spa en el infierno por todo lo que llevo de ficker xD Gracias por leer.

 **BlackCrow021:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que el desarrollo de Fai te agrade, y pues sí en eso tienes razón, le falta aceptar por completo al Dragón Imperial para que veas de lo que es capaz xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Fleckeri:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, me alegra que el cap te haya gustado xd Y... ¿cuál referencia? xd Gracias por leer.

 **joseph albert:** gracias por tu review. Sep, siempre estuvieron desde el inicio al frente de todo y nadie lo supuso por un momento, jajaja. Y segunda parte no creo xD No es fácil desarrollar un universo así xD Gracias por leer.

 **VeGiTiPo:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el momento TiPo. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **1k:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y ya sabrás el porqué. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XXIX**

Wang se apretó el entrecejo en consecuencia a la confirmación de Seiryu.

—¿Tienes alguna razón de peso para que no lo hicieras saber, Seiryu? —gruñó—. Si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en una maldita cruzada para ver si podemos, como mínimo, destruir a Qilin.

Seiryu alzó la mirada, con prepotencia y una serenidad abismal, eso molestó al Dragón Imperial, Seiryu tendía a tratarlo como menos sólo porque nació de su Chi. Negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, causando que un halo se formase en el lugar.

—No podrán destruirlo, es imposible —dijo—. Su esencia misma está atada a este universo; ¿existe alguna manera de destruir un universo entero? —Nadie respondió—. Exacto, es imposible. Lo que sí podemos hacer es fraccionar su esencia a niveles mínimos para que le tome miles de años recuperarse, mas todo es incierto.

—¡Responde! —rugió Suzaku, empezando a elevar su temperatura—. Si sabías que esta lucha no tenía un objetivo claro, ¿por qué la empezaste?

—Tú no tienes derecho a réplicas, Suzaku, cuando seguiste las órdenes de Byakko y su estúpido intento de mejorar todo, sólo lograste aumentar el desequilibrio —finiquitó Seiryu. Volviéndose hacia Wang, continuó—: No lo dije porque no estaba seguro, sin embargo, al verlos luchar, lo noté. La maestra a quien Po Ping ama es absolutamente digna de tu poder, Suzaku, eso ni tu lo puedes negar, las pruebas que se requieren con cada uno de nuestros Chis para ser activados no están hechas por gusto.

»En cuanto a Fai Zhang, Wang, acabas de darte cuenta, ¿no es cierto? Su orgullo ha despertado la totalidad de su poder.

—Aún no lo despierta por completo —terció el dragón—. Sigue sin activar una parte importante, pero te sigo.

—Y Po Ping es claro ejemplo de que por amor se hacen actos de extrema valentía.

—O estupidez —gruñó Suzaku.

—Alto ahí. —Wang alzó una pata—. Si a esos puntos nos vamos, Fai también es digno de mi poder. Todos mis guerreros deben sufrir para poder despertarlo, no todos lo superan o lo aceptan. Posee dos Joyas, de ser así.

—Tigresa también —añadió Suzaku—. Ha demostrado que es digna de mi poder, sumado al amor incondicional que le tiene tu Guerrero, Seiryu.

—Exacto, y ahí es donde flaquean. —Los ojos de Seiryu brillaron de un azul tan intenso que parecía malévolo—. Fai Zhang es digno y está orgulloso de quién y qué es, pero no tiene amor. Lo tuvo, lo reconozco, aunque murió por tu misma naturaleza, Wang. Tigresa, sin embargo, posee el amor y la dignidad, pero le falta el orgullo; si no se siente cómoda con su especie, con su Casa, no podrá llegar al estado que necesito. —Inspiró, sonriendo—. Po Ping, en cambio, posee el amor por la maestra tan fuerte que ya ha demostrado que moriría por ella; la dignidad, demostrando que puede ser mi Guerrero y que lo merece; y el orgullo de quién es y en qué se ha convertido.

Ante la lógica del dragón-panda, Wang no halló forma de contradecirlo o responderle, tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras. Y no necesitaba oír más para saber que Seiryu tenía planeado todo desde el principio, conocía a su Guerrero de una forma increíble, tanto que previó su muerte para poder enseñarlo y despertarle los Límites y abrirle los Puntos, para lograr así que el único a quien le fuese posible ponerle un alto a Qilin fuese él.

Para que entrara en el Samsara.

Pero eso…

A veces, incluso para él, los métodos de victoria de Seiryu eran despreciables.

* * *

Respiró con tranquilidad varias veces, memorizando la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo; el aire que se ondulaba como una serpiente por sus brazos, la corriente danzante en sus pies, y la manera en que el viento bailaba por todo el lugar, ligero y flexible. Aunque ahora no tuviera alguna protección de Chi, o armadura como con los Rollos Imperiales, se sentía impenetrable. Alzó la pata con la que no sostenía su espada e hizo que en sus dedos bailara una corriente de aire tan densa que parecía una bolita, la deshizo y sonrió, comenzando a comprender cómo usar todo a su favor.

Se impulsó a tal velocidad que el viento formó una esfera que lo recubrió, mientras se movía tan rápido hacia Girei que los muros y casas en su visión periférica se desdibujaban. Atravesó las defensas que eran las Sendas gacela, que luchaba contra un Ru-Byakko, y a una Senda loba, a la que se dirigían el Dragón y la Fénix. Al momento de llegar y estar al frente de Girei, el tigre abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero sonrió con superioridad, tras una especie de pared transparente.

Fai alzó la pata y le dio un mandoble con la espada, pero ésta fue rechazada tan fuerte que por poco se le salía de las patas. El aire a su espalda se caldeó con ferocidad. Al volver la mirada, pudo agacharse para esquivar un rayo que el cuerpo de Ru-Byakko soltó y que se dirigió hacia Qilin, tras el tigre con el pelaje rojo sangre seca. El león notó que el rayo se desvió al tocar la pared que Girei mantenía, para moverse como si fuera un líquido cayendo por el desagüe, siendo éste la boca del tigre.

«Un escudo que le da más poder», razonó Fai, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo, cavilando si un tornado podría romperlo. «No, le faltaría potencia.»

Bajó la vista, buscando los ojos negros del tigre, hallándolos, y comenzando a mover el brazo libre de forma circular, atrayendo a los vientos para condensarlos en la espada y así poder lanzar el ataque. Acumuló hasta el punto en que la espada Hsu y su brazo ya no eran tales, sino que eran un huracán en miniatura.

Atacó. Cuando la hoja golpeó el vacío, el aire comenzó a separase de él y ser absorbido por Girei, quien lo veía cada vez más arrogante; cuando se quedó sin viento, Fai fue despedido contra el suelo. Se levantó y miró furioso el muro. «Tiene que haber alguna manera.»

Un reflejo lo cegó unos instantes, uno que vino de uno de sus dedos. Al ver de dónde, sonrió: el anillo que Wang le dio. El que tenía un poder para sellar.

Dio un salto atrás, alejándose unos palmos de Girei, mirando de reojo al Dragón y la Fénix luchando con unas especie de clones o encarnaciones elementales de la Senda con aspecto de loba, clavó la espada en el piso y se llevó una pata a la otra, sujetándose el anillo. Lo giró una vez, sin sentir el poder que el dragón le hubo dicho. Una segunda vez; lo mismo. Al girarlo una tercera, la argolla comenzó a brillar de un dorado intenso.

Se la quitó y arrojó hacia el muro. Éste lo detuvo como si fuera el mismo Chi que Girei absorbía, mientras que la Senda se quedó observando el anillo con curiosidad, aumentando su brillo más y más. Y de repente, _¡ffzzz!_ , un zumbido proveniente del anillo cual cañones a propulsión dentro suyo, seguido de un ventarrón carmesí, como sangre evaporándose, que envolvió a Girei y al muro de vació que creaba. Implosionó, y Girei saltó, justo antes de que fuera absorbido por el viento que fue engullido por el anillo, el cual se quebró.

Cuando la Senda aterrizó frente a Fai, se tronó los dedos, con el ceño fruncido.

—Pagarás por esto —gruñó—, te mataré.

Fai fue a tomar su espada del suelo, mas se abstuvo por alguna razón. No tenía motivo alguno para no usarla, sólo que se sintió raro peleando con la espada. No… era que quería sentir cómo le rompía los colmillos a Girei con sus propias patas.

—Me lo dicen mucho, realmente —se burló—, pero mírame, aquí estoy.

Girei rugió y expulsó gran cantidad de electricidad de sus patas, en dirección a Fai. No obstante, él lo esquivó con estirar una pata y con una corriente del aire, desviar el rayo. Eso se le hizo estúpido, ¿lo atacaba a él con rayo? ¿Rayos? No había manera que lo venciera de esa forma, cuando el viento superaba al rayo. Claro que en grandes cantidades podría, sin embargo, comenzaba a entender que el elemento que él usara en el momento se debía al que absorbía, y resultaba que el que más había comido eran los rayos de Byakko.

Tenía esta pelea en el bolsillo siquiera antes de comenzar.

Se agachó y atacó, lanzando un derechazo que conectó en el costado del tigre, seguido de uno en la mandíbula y una patada giratoria a la cabeza, enviándolo al suelo. Se sentía más veloz, y se movía más veloz también; el viento le estaba llevando a límites más lejanos que los que una vez supo de sí mismo. Saltó y pateó el aire, enviando un látigo hacia Girei, que lo hizo alzarse y chocar contra una pared.

Éste intentó emanar corrientes eléctricas, imitando a Byakko, mas a Fai le bastó con sólo ordenarle al aire formar una especie de ventarrón protector, que giraba alrededor de su cuerpo y desviaba los rayos a cualquier lado, manteniéndolo a salvo. Estiró las dos patas al frente y expulsó a chorro una cantidad barbárica de aire, pegando a Girei contra la pared e impidiéndole hasta parpadear.

Empezó a lanzar puñetazos, peleando como cuando una vez vivió en las calles con Yuga, sin detenerse y descansar, en dirección al tigre, lanzando pequeños ventarrones condensados que tomaban el tamaño de una pelota y que se detenían al golpear a Girei. Repetidas veces. Una y otra vez. Hasta el cansancio.

Luego de un rato, se detuvo, observando a la Senda respirar con agotamiento y chorreándole icor negro de varias heridas; intentó atacar, pero Fai lo esquivó ladeándose y, luego de dar una vuelta completa, lanzó una patada que envió un poco de aire hacia él, dejándolo nuevamente en la pared.

—Pensé que valdrías la pena —dijo, con un tono decepcionado. Se había esperado más, tantos años ansiando al asesino de Yuga y Zhang, imaginando su sangre corriendo por sus garras, pero ahora que lo enfrentaba, se decepcionaba de qué era—. Eres sólo un cobarde que roba habilidades y las usa en contra de su portador. Dime algo… —Empezó a mover las patas con movimientos circulares, ocasionando que el aire empezara a girar en el cuerpo de Girei y lo alzara— y dime si tengo razón: ¿absorbiste tanto poder de Byakko que ahora no puedes comerte este viento? ¿O este viento es mucho para ti? —El aire formó una burbuja en la cabeza del tigre—. Vamos, ¡cómelo!

Fai siguió moviendo las patas, brazos y dedos, como si hiciera una extraña danza, haciendo que la burbuja de aire en la cabeza de Girei creciera más y más. La Senda cayó al suelo porque así Fai lo ordenó, y ésta empezó a darse golpes intentando soltarse de la burbuja, pero no tenían efecto, ni siquiera los que iban cargados de relámpagos.

Sin embargo, Fai con unos movimientos más rápidos y menos amplios, aunque igualmente circulares, empezó a introducirle aire a Girei a través de las fosas nasales y la boca, cada vez más, haciendo lo opuesto a una asfixia.

—Tómalo todo —ordenó, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un gesto de aprisionamiento, observando cómo el pecho de Girei se abultaba más y más, seguido del estómago y la piel.

Girei cayó de rodillas, y segundos más tarde al suelo, dando espasmos mientras Fai captaba pequeñas corriente de aire a presión saliendo por las heridas. Con unos últimos espasmos, la Senda no se movió más; muerta. No obstante, para asegurarse, de una patada hizo que un ventarrón lo lanzara al aire; saltó y giró varias veces sobre sí mismo, acumulando viento en su pata, asemejando la punta de una flecha o la hoja de una espada, para liberarlo todo de golpe cuando Girei caía inerte al suelo, cortando su cuerpo en dos.

Al ambos caer a tierra, los dos trozos parecían dos piedras y Fai volvió la mirada hacia donde el Dragón y la Fénix. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tragó grueso, como siempre había estado levitando no sintió el temblor del suelo bajo sus pies, pero ahora comprendía que no tenía tiempo que perder. Porque del Valle, ascendiendo con una velocidad atrapante e hipnótica, estaba lo que podría ser la perdición de todos.

* * *

Primera lección en un enfrentamiento entre dos seres sobrenaturales: no interrumpirlos. Ésta regla fue la que Po creó en su mente cuando, faltando poco para llegar con Byakko-Ru, éste esquivó dejándose caer hacia atrás, un espadazo horizontal doble con las espadas gancho de la Senda gacela con la que luchaba, para mientras caía, observarlos con un ceño fruncido. Po sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al notar que él no poseía ojos como tal, sólo una cuenca llena de luz y energía de la cual salía una hebra de luz que, supuso, era donde se debía hallar la pupila. Acto seguido, Byakko-Ru evitó impactar en el suelo apoyándose en una pata y abrió las fauces, escupiendo un rayo en dirección a Po y Tigresa.

Ambos saltaron a hacia los lados, esquivándolo, y miraron con extrañeza al tigre. Éste dio una patada ascendente que hizo que la gacela retrocediera, para poder erguirse y con la lanza que llevaba en una pata, dar un tajo horizontal que chocó contra el filo de las espadas gancho. Byakko-Ru la tomó por un brazo y le hizo un placaje que la derribó al suelo, para volverse a ver a Po y Tigresa.

—No interfieran —rugió, con una voz prepotente y gruesa, claramente la del dios.

—Vamos a por Girei entonces —le sugirió Po, pero antes de que Tigresa pudiera responder, Fai pasó envuelto en una esfera de aire, zumbando por el cielo, hacia el tigre rojo, blandiendo su espada Hsu.

—Creo que… —dijo Tigresa, señalando a la Senda restante: una loba que brillaba con los colores del ópalo y tenía los puños unidos en una pose de meditación.

—Sí, sí —asintió él, con una sonrisa entre molesta y apenada, ¿es que acaso todos tenían una pelea preestablecida?—, vamos.

La tierra comenzó a temblar con fuerza, dejando atrás el leve rumor de hacía unos momentos. Po le dio una mirada de reojo a Tigresa, que ella captó, no necesitaron palabras para entenderse: era la loba quien ocasionaba eso.

Tigresa intentó entrar de nuevo en el Duhkha, pero se repetía lo anterior: lo mantenía por unos segundos para éste disiparse de inmediato. No tenía sentido, porque ella ya se encontraba en buena forma, debería ser capaz de usarlo sin problemas. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en algo más, porque la Senda se percató de que los dos iban hacia ella, abrió los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, emanando una gran cantidad de Chi. Suspiró y cinco círculos de colores distintos brillaron con fuerza delante de ella; rojo, azul, verde, amarillo y púrpura.

Los círculos, que sólo eran un simple aro de Chi de ese mismo color, comenzaron a girar más rápido y a brillar con más fuerza, ocasionando que la energía se diseminase y creara círculos concéntricos dentro de éstos, a modo de motivos.

—Dejen de molestar, Guerreros. —Los círculos brillaron con una luz cegadora y tomaron la misma forma de la Senda, sólo que en lugar de tener un brillo color ópalo, como la original, las lobas poseían un rumor consecuente al color del círculo—. _¡Canción sagrada de los cinco elementos!_

Las cinco lobas se precipitaron hacia Po y Tigresa, haciéndolos separarse para ganar terreno y evitar que les atacaran las cinco al mismo tiempo. Po bufó al ver que tres de las cinco iban hacia él, la de brillo verde, amarillo y púrpura, mientras que la roja y azul iban contra Tigresa. Suspiró para serenarse y atacó. Lanzó un golpe con la derecha que la de verde detuvo con su antebrazo, ésta lanzó uno igual al suyo que Po evadió al agachar la cabeza. Como su atención estaba en esa loba, la amarilla de alguna forma que no supo, se hallaba tras de él a punto de lanzar un golpe.

«¿Desde tan lejos? Eso es tonto, sólo estaría golpeando al aire.» Aire. Inspiró profundo al comprender, distrayéndose, y buscó con la mirada a la tercera loba, la púrpura. La encontró corriendo hacia él, con el pelaje empezando a erizársele. Para defenderse del triple ataque que le venía, Po condensó el agua de la atmosfera más cercana, creando así una cantidad no mayor a la de una vasija, pero que le sirvió como arma al arrojarla hacia la loba purpura, impactándole en el rostro y haciéndola tropezar.

No obstante, la de amarillo y la de verde, frente a él, aprovecharon ese movimiento. La primera golpeó el aire con la pata abierta y con un gesto amplio, generando una corriente que lo impulsó hacia adelante, para la segunda detenerlo de una patada firme en el estómago, enviándolo hacia atrás de nuevo. La loba de amarillo saltó con un movimiento grácil, giró en el aire estirando su pie y pateó el mismo, casi como si estuviera defendiéndose, para generar una potente corriente de viento que estampó a Po contra el suelo.

No le dio tiempo a pensar qué pasaba porque su cerebro le dio la orden de moverse, ponerse de pie y escapar para replantearse la situación. La loba del brillo purpura había saltado y, con unas corrientes eléctricas ondeando por su cuerpo, lanzó un rayo en su dirección.

Se salvó por los pelos de haber sido chamuscado, rodando hacia un lado y dando un salto para ponerse de pie. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la pata, mientras pasaba la vista paulatinamente entre loba y loba, intentando pensar cómo superar ese obstáculo. Sus ojos se dirigieron por inercia hacia Tigresa, quien estaba esquivando golpes, llamaradas de fuego y látigos de agua. No obstante, su mente se topó con un dato curioso: la azul se movía de forma distinta de la roja al momento de atacar.

No pudo analizar más porque las tres lobas volvieron a atacar. La verde alzó una pierna, de manera rígida, mientras que la purpura flexionó las rodillas estirando ambos brazos, comenzando a canalizar los truenos; la amarilla, en cambio, empezó a girar los brazos con calma, empezando a generar una corriente más y más amplia de aire que los envolvía a los cuatro, separándolo de Tigresa.

Po concentró Chi en los pies y saltó, dejando estelas de aire cristalizado tras de sí.

—De ti me encargaré primero —murmuró, llegando con ella y lanzando un golpe. El plan era congelarla como con Kan, pero ésta se salvó girando de forma evasiva, causando que un viento la protegiese y le redirigiera a Po el ataque—. ¿Qué rayos? —se sorprendió, dándose cuenta de algo—. ¡Yo conozco esos movimientos!

Acto seguido, luego de decir aquello, la de verde bajó la pierna y la tierra bajo los pies de Po tembló, emergiendo un montículo a tal velocidad que lo hizo levantarse un metro del suelo. Él se trató de enderezar para contraatacar, lográndolo sólo apenas, condensando una esfera de agua no más grande que su cabeza, para arrojarla hacia la loba de brillo amarillo, quien también atacaba. La mencionada intentó esquivarlo con un gesto grácil, mientras con sus pies, pateaba y lo hacía elevarse aún más, sin embargo, aunque ella lo consiguió, Po logró prever aquello y le estrelló el agua en el rostro, para hacer un gesto de aprisionamiento y ésta se congelase, capturándola por unos momentos.

La loba de verde pateó el suelo de nuevo, de forma distinta pero igual de firme y fuerte, haciendo elevar una roca de un tamaño considerable; saltó, dio varios giros en el aire, y como si la controlase con los pies, al hacer un gesto de patada, la piedra se propulsó hacia Po, impactándole. Aturdido, sólo volvió en sí cuando sintió el calor y voltaje del rayo de la otra loba recorriéndole cada parte del cuerpo, sacándole un grito.

Cayó con estrépito al suelo, se giró jadeando y se propulsó hacia Tigresa. «Tengo razón.» Le dolía el cuerpo, pero debía ignorarlo, debía avisarle. Detrás lo seguían las tres lobas, pero cuando llegó con su tigresa, la tomó por la cintura y la alejó de la loba de rojo y la de azul, a tiempo para esquivar una llamarada, mas hacia ellos se dirigía una marejada que se acercaba más y más.

Con dolor, tuvo que soltar a Tigresa, haciéndola caer al suelo y rodar por la inercia de la velocidad con la que Po había llegado, se cuadró frente a la felina, protegiéndola, observando cómo el agua venía hacia ambos. Aspiró todo el aire que pudo y estiró ambas patas al frente, concentrándose en detener el agua que, si les daba, los dejaría inconscientes por la enorme masa que era. Cuando estuvo casi sobre sí, separó las patas con movimientos fluidos, haciendo que el agua se dividiera a su vez. Luego las elevó y las giró, dando él también un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, y haciendo un gesto de caída con los brazos; la marea de agua lo obedeció y azotó con fuerza a la loba azul. Po repitió el proceso y la atacó de nuevo, haciendo que un tsunami en miniatura derrumbara a la loba.

Las demás lobas se quedaron quietas donde estaban, mientras la tierra temblaba con más fuerza a causa de la Senda loba original.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso, Po? —preguntó Tigresa, en el suelo.

Él le tendió la pata para ayudarla a levantarse; ella se la tomó.

—Somos en teoría nuestros elementos, ¿o no? —Sonrió—. Seiryu es agua, ¿así que por qué yo no podría dominar el agua a voluntad?

—Sé que puedes manejarla, pero controlarla de esa forma es algo muy distinto.

—Son los movimientos, Ti —dijo, realizando movimientos fluidos hacia los lados, causando que el agua en el suelo se separase y, con gestos de retraer una soga, la misma se dirigió hacia Po y levitó a su alrededor—. Me di cuenta de eso con la de amarillo, que maneja el aire; eran demasiado abiertos, esquivos, como…

—Como el aire —completó ella—. ¿Qué así no es el estilo de la Palma de Ocho Trigramas, una…?

—Un arte marcial de los maestros del sur de China —sonrió cuando lo comprendió—. Al venir hacia ti, noté que la de azul usa movimientos parecidos al Tai Chi. La verde usa algo que se parece a un cruce entre el estilo tigre, el tuyo, y el estilo de Grulla. La de purpura es del estilo de Mantis, aunque mucho más agresivo.

—Y la roja —siguió ella— es idéntico al Shaolin. ¿Pero cómo lo notaste?

—Mis sentidos están más perceptivos por los Puntos, Ti —jadeó, cansado—. Sólo intenta imitarla: golpes fuertes, rápidos y feroces.

Tigresa sonrió de medio lado, tronándose los dedos.

—Sólo mira esto, Po.

Saltó hacia las lobas, sacándole al panda un sonido de temor; ¡era suicida aquello! Sin embargo, soltó un _¡whoaa!_ de sorpresa al ver que, cuando la loba roja le lanzó una llamarada, Tigresa lo imitó, estiró la pata y la detuvo, pero en lugar de redirigirla, aspiró profundo y con un rugido la devolvió a la loba, con un sonido atronador. Acto seguido se dirigió a la de amarillo y le dio un puñetazo ascendente en la mandíbula, que propulsado con fuego que emanó de su codo, la hizo elevarse metros en el aire. La de purpura intentó atacar, mas cuando iba a lazar el rayo, Tigresa ya había dado una serie de puñetazos con los que creó bolas de fuego que surcaron el aire y le dieron de lleno a la loba. Con la última, la que manejaba la tierra, saltó, evitando el control de ésta, se propulsó en el aire e hizo un gesto de golpe cuando estuvo con ella; una gran cantidad de fuego la golpeó, estampándola contra el suelo.

Cuando cayó al suelo, Tigresa se volvió a verle.

—¿Qué te entretiene, Po? —Aunque por obvias razones era una especie de queja, el tono alegre con el que lo dijo le hizo saber que, por primera vez en su vida y tal vez la última, estaba presenciando a una Tigresa bromista. O bueno, al menos un poco.

Se espabiló y con una sonrisa se precipitó hacia ella, quedando espalda contra espalda, siendo rodeados por las cinco lobas. Po cerró los ojos y sólo se enfocó en sentir con precisión los movimientos de Tigresa a su espalda; captaba el cómo su cuerpo subía y bajaba con cada respiración, el movimiento de la sangre por sus venas con cada latido y, para mejor, los movimientos que estaría por hacer. Al abrirlos, comenzaron a atacar.

La loba roja lanzó una llamarada hacia Po que él apagó al hacer unos movimientos fluidos ascendentes, causando que el agua bajo el suelo se elevara y formara un muro, para luego, con separar las patas, trazando un semicírculo hacia afuera, la hiciera bajar y separarse. Después, con un gesto de aprisionamiento la hizo retroceder, para con uno de empuje, se precipitara hacia ésta y la derrumbara.

Sintió un desplazamiento de Tigresa hacia la derecha y cuando vio de soslayo en esa dirección, se percató de que la loba amarilla, quien controlaba el aire, estaba a punto de atacar, teniendo en sus patas, al igual que Fai, gran cantidad de aire acumulado. A su izquierda, sin embargo, la loba purpura ya tenía cargado un rayo en su cuerpo.

—¡Abajo! —gritó Tigresa y Po obedeció, agachándose todo lo que podía.

Atacaron al mismo tiempo; Tigresa flexionó las rodillas, teniendo una pose firme y dio un puñetazo doble que generó una llamarada que le chamuscó un poco el pelaje de la espalda, dejando calcinada a la loba purpura, mientras que Po, agachado, realizaba unos movimientos con los brazos y patas, creando con el agua que había en el sitio, un látigo que se envolvió en las piernas de la loba amarilla y con un tirón la hizo caer, perdiendo ésta el control del aire. Acto seguido, realizó unos gestos como si estuviera lanzando dardos, y el agua que aún flotaba se cristalizó y clavó en el cuello, cuerpo y cabeza de la loba, haciéndola disiparse, al igual que la purpura.

Quedando sólo la verde, que manejaba la tierra, la azul y la roja, Po y Tigresa se centraron en atacar rápida y eficazmente. Agotarse aún más ahí era una pérdida de tiempo.

Él se irguió mientras ella respiraba profundamente, aunque no la notaba tan agotada.

—De alguna manera atacar con esos movimientos —dijo Tigresa— me está haciendo las cosas más fáciles. —Intentó crear la espada que Po le había visto cuando estaba en el Duhkha, pero no pudo mantener la forma por más de dos segundos—. No entiendo —gruñó—, con el Duhkha era fácil, pero ahora que puedo controlar el fuego a voluntad, no puedo hacerla, o entrar en algún estado.

—Tal vez —dijo Po, dubitativo—, estamos en un estado más arriba que aquellos tres.

—Sólo estamos manejando un elemento.

—Algo que no hacíamos con los Tres Estados anteriores, ¿cierto?

Tigresa no respondió y ahí supo él que tal vez dio en el clavo. Sin embargo, poco más pudo decir porque una nueva oleada de ataques se dirigió hacia ellos. La loba de verde lanzó una roca hacia ellos, pero ambos rodaron hacia lados opuestos para protegerse, la loba al intentar seguirlos, no pudo coordinar un ataque, tiempo en que ambos aprovecharon para destruirla. Tigresa unió los dos puños y lanzó un golpe, que generó una llamarada del tamaño de una casa, seguido de un rugido de ella, mientras que Po hizo levitar el agua que había en el suelo y le clavó los pies, con estacas de hielo, al suelo. De esta forma, sin poder hacer los movimientos para defenderse, quedó carbonizada del pecho para arriba.

Quedando las lobas de los elementos de cada uno, con una mirada a los ojos, Po y Tigresa se dieron un acuerdo tácito: derrotar al del elemento propio; de esa forma él iría por la que controlaba el agua y ella por la del fuego.

Tigresa no perdió el tiempo, comenzando a atacar ferozmente, lanzando bolas de fuego, látigos y llamaradas que sorprendían al panda. En un momento dado la loba roja comenzó a usar un fuego azul, y acumuló tanto que al lanzarlo se formó el contorno de un lobo en dirección a Tigresa, sin embargo, ella con un rugido atronador, separó ambas patas y creó una pared de fuego carmesí que dividió la azul.

Volviendo con su pelea, la loba azul y Po comenzaron una lucha que iba desde puñetazos cuerpo a cuerpo, patadas, e incluso panzazos de parte suya, a lanzamientos de grandes masas de agua, látigos, barras y lanzas de hielo, hasta agua a presión.

Llevaron a sí un rato, Tigresa derrotó a su oponente, pero cuando lo quiso ayudar, él le pidió que no lo hiciera. Si no podía destruir un esbirro de una Senda, ¿con qué cara podría seguir peleando con ella? Cuando envió una masa de agua hacia la loba, ésta la desvió con un movimiento y realizando unos pasos que asemejaban un giro de una danza, la masa giró tras ella y embistió a Po con el triple de velocidad de la que él la había lanzado, justo en la cara, para congelarse después.

Po cayó al piso, sin poder respirar, deshizo el hielo de su rostro y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, empezando a enojarse. Se giró, quedando boca abajo en el suelo y se colocó en cuatro patas. Suspiró, frunciendo el ceño, y de un salto se puso de pie, alzando los brazos hasta donde más podía y abriendo las piernas en una pose defensiva.

Extendió los dedos como si fuera a tomar algo y dio una patada al suelo, con firmeza, concentrando su Chi en obtener la mayor cantidad de agua posible, del aire, de las plantas, del suelo. Una ola del tamaño de dos palacios se erigió del suelo, a su espalda, sorprendiendo a la loba con el brillo azul; separó las patas y ésta se dividió, una parte la convirtió en estacas de hielo, mientras que la otra la arrojó contra la loba. Ella la logró detener con las patas, pero Po aprovechó esto para clavarle los pies al suelo con las estacas, seguido de enterrar unas en el vientre y los brazos, para acto seguido hacer como si tomara el agua y elevarla, saltar hacia ella y bajarlas de golpe, impactándole y haciéndola caer.

Una vez en el suelo, Po hizo un gesto de elevar y la laguna que había quedado en el piso se irguió; después, con hacerla bajar varias veces a una velocidad inusitada, la presión resultante empezó a crearle unas heridas a la loba que la inhabilitaron, y luego dejó de moverse.

Relajando los brazos, sintiendo cómo se le desgarraban ciertos músculos de la tensión, soltó una gran bocanada de aire, causando un vaho. Se sentía fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo, la sensación de manejar el líquido era indescriptible, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría su cuerpo. Ignoró aquello, por ahora, y volvió a donde Tigresa, quien le colocó una pata en el hombro.

—Deberías contenerte un poco —le recomendó cuando Po comenzó a jadear.

—Estoy bien —repuso—, sólo es que me excedí un poco.

—Me sanaste y sigues peleando, no creo que lo estés.

Po alzó la pata del hombro donde estaba la de ella y se la tomó.

—Cuando terminemos descansaré lo que sea necesario —sonrió— y luego iremos a comer a un lugar bonito.

—¿Eso es una invitación? —Tigresa arqueó una ceja.

Po sonrió con más amplitud.

—Es una afirmación.

Tigresa no respondió, pero por la forma en que pudo notar el resplandor de sus ámbares, supo que la idea le gustaba, y a él también. Salir con Tigresa era algo con lo que se había ilusionado por muchísimo tiempo. No obstante, la alegría y euforia por ello se fue al traste cuando el Valle tembló con tal fuerza que hizo caer a ambos.

Po miró hacia la Senda loba, brillando de los tonos del ópalo, quien separó los puños y los miró con una superioridad latente. Separó las piernas en una posición defensiva, como si fuera a resistir una embestida, y llevó los brazos a ambos lados, ceremonialmente. Cerró las patas en puños y los retrajo, para luego elevarlos al cielo.

Entonces sonó algo quebrándose, tan duro que aturdió al panda, mas cuando se dio cuenta de qué era, se sintió minúsculo y débil: una porción de tierra y roca del tamaño de la mitad del pueblo, con una lentitud hipnótica, procedente del bosque cercano al Valle de la Paz, empezaba a alzarse, del que caían escombros del tamaño de casas.

—Po… —El tono de Tigresa, más que de sorpresa, dejaba traslucir la sensación de pequeñez ante aquel trozo de tierra.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Lo ven? —sonrió la Senda—. Su gran belleza. Su inevitabilidad. —La enorme roca subía y subía—. Destruyan a los demás de los míos; intenten matar a mi Señor. No significa nada. Cuando todo haya cesado, los únicos seres vivos en el mundo, serán las Sendas.

El temblor se detuvo cuando la piedra estaba a una altura que alcanzaba a la que estaba el Palacio de Jade, y que no mostraba señales de quererse detener. Con un soplo de aire, Fai aterrizó al lado de ambos, con el torso al aire dejando ver su cicatriz y el colgante, siendo envuelto por una corriente de viento.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —rugió. Ni Po ni Tigresa respondieron—. ¡Atáquenla!

—No lo entiendes —dijo Tigresa, meneando la cabeza en gesto negativo, con una especie de susurro, sin apartar la vista de la piedra—, es la Senda quien eleva y mantiene unida la roca.

—¡Entonces matémosla! —bramó el león.

—Si lo hacemos, caerá —murmuró Po.

—Si cae, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó.

—El impacto mataría a miles —respondió Tigresa—; a suficiente altura… —Se cortó, Po también lo sabía.

—¡¿Qué?! —inquirió Fai.

Po y Tigresa respondieron al unísono.

—Extinción global.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero el trabajo me tiene full, además que ahora no tengo intenet y debo actualizar desde un ciber xD

En fin, ¿qué les pareció?

Por cierto, ya nos acercamos al final xD

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	31. XXX

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, con respecto a Seiryu, acertaste, por la misma razón en que vivió en el mundo en mundo terrenal o Mortal, estaría dispuesto a todo para conservarlo; y con lo de que los Guerreros poseen atributos de Las Tres Joyas, lo hice así para que cualquiera pudiera ser quien, o tuvieran la posibilidad, de ponerle fin a todo xd Oh, oh, oh, ya verás cuál xD Kksjdfkajdkasjdksdjhasd, es tan lskdfljsdf que pesquen las pequeñas referencias que pones en el fic, en éste caso, "esa" escena que ambos sabemos :'v Oh, dioses, lskdjfljsdfljsdf, haces que al leer la rw la pelea de Po y Tigresa contra las cinco lobas suene tan épica klsjdfljsdfsd xD Y con respecto a lo que conllevará la apertura de todos los puntos... me reservo esa respuesta junto a la pregunta siguiente; dejaré que lo descifres poco a poco xD. Gracias por leer.

 **BlackCrow021:** gracias por tu review. Tienes razón, nada como ponerlos en jaque; me alegra que te guste. Aunque con respecto a lo TiPo, es casi imposible colocarlo en un momento tan delicado como este. Gracias por leer.

 **Fleckeri:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, y sobre todo que haya cumplido con mi meta de dar suspenso. Gracias por leer.

 **VeGiTiPo:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, si quieres saber las respuestas a esas dudas, tendrás que leer este cap xd. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XXX**

La zona circundante a ella, en un radio de un metro y aumentando, siendo ella el centro, comenzó a derretirse y arder; la tierra comenzó a burbujear, fundiendo la roca y uniéndola con la tierra; las plantas ya eran sólo cenizas; y el aire empezó a tener una peligrosa temperatura para quien lo respirara.

Un dolor atroz empezaba a tomar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, tomándola como tentáculos, sin embargo, pese a ello, sabía que aún no estaba lista para plantarle cara a Qilin. Durante su meditación, Terumi analizó al dios creador, enfocada en el porqué de su especie de agotamiento, cuando tenía un poder que superaba al de todos allí presentes.

Debía pensar para poder hallar una brecha y destruir el cuerpo físico de Qilin, logrando así que su esencia volviera al lugar de donde vino, o como mínimo, fuera apresada. «A ver… » Como primer punto tenía que, por alguna razón, él no podía atacar por completo, es decir, en el momento de haber aparecido, no destruyó todo, como ella hubiera hecho de haber estado en las patas del dios. En el segundo punto estaba el hecho de que necesitaba concentrar Chi para realizar lo que sea que tuviera en mente. Tercero, sus esbirros, las Sendas, lo protegían. En un instante, como un rayo de luz, una idea se clavó en su mente, por lo simple y el sentido que tenía, «¿pero es posible?»

Su cuerpo acumuló el Chi que necesitaba para llegar a la Segunda Fase de su Ira y Terumi abrió los ojos, empezando a brillar de un tono rojizo fuego, como si su Chi mismo estuviera quemándose y dejase aquellos destellos. Se puso de pie y miró a Tora, quien tenía una expresión dura, aunque ella lo conocía tan bien que sabía detectar el dolor tras sus ojos.

—Retrocede —dijo, y su voz no la sintió propia, sino como miles de fuegos crepitando—.Y mantén segura a Lian, Tora.

Luego de esas palabras, Terumi giró la mirada hacia Tigresa, notando por primera vez la enorme roca que estaba muy, pero muy alto en el cielo. Su hija, Po Ping y Fai, intentaban hacer algo para derrotar a la Senda loba que, según observaba, era quien hacía ascender la piedra. No obstante, ninguno atacaba. «Al menos son cautos», pensó, sabiendo que si mataban a la loba, la piedra caería. Pero tampoco debían dejarla vivir, ya que si lograba su objetivo, dejaría caer la piedra. Estaban en una encrucijada.

Flexionó los brazos, a nivel de la cintura, en una posición de ataque y defensa a la vez, como si fuera a cargar, empezando a emitir enormes cantidades de Chi rojo, caliente como el sol. Tora saltó hacia atrás, alejándose lo suficiente de ella para no terminar calcinado.

Terumi inspiró con fuerza y parpadeó, dejando salir el aire, comenzando a recitar las palabras para poder entrar en dicho estado de su Ira.

 _Rugido del sol, abre los cielos…_

* * *

Tigresa observaba absorta la roca casi desapareciendo en lo alto del cielo; no faltaba mucho para que la Senda la dejara caer. Se sentía minúscula e impotente, porque en teoría ella no podía hacer nada; su fuego no serviría para ayudar. Aún así, no dejó que eso la aminorara, sino que ideó una forma de evitar que todos murieran si aquella roca caía: le indicó a Po y Fai que se encargaran de buscar una manera para evitar que ascendiera, o como mínimo, si cayese, no dejar que impactara. Ella, por su parte, los protegería, y si se daba la oportunidad, atacar a la Senda.

Fai comenzó a moverse de forma abierta, flexible, haciendo que sus brazos trazaran enormes círculos por sobre su cabeza, mientras que Po estiró los brazos en toda su extensión hacia atrás y los bajó, frunciendo con ligereza el ceño. Momentos más tarde, se empezó a escuchar un _fffzzz_ cada vez más fuerte, y la acumulación de aire, tanto que se lograba ver, formó un tornado de proporciones enormes bajo la piedra, cuya boquilla de embudo buscaba a Fai. Al conectar, éste tomó aún más potencia, abarcando por completo la extensión del Valle de la Paz. Asimismo, Po comenzó a elevar las patas lentamente, causando que el agua emergiera del suelo en cantidades ridículas y formaron unas patas abiertas, que daban la sensación de estar a punto de sostener algo.

Tigresa se colocó en posición de pelea, dudando si atacar o no. ¿Y si la roca caía con la velocidad suficiente para romper las defensas de ambos? ¿Y si no eran capaces de aguantar? ¿Y si por ella atacar a la Senda causaba la muerte de todos y todo?

Sus dudas se vieron interrumpidas cuando percibió que el aire estaba haciéndose más caliente y al buscar la fuente, observó con sorpresa e interés que era Terumi, su madre. «Mi madre.» Era raro pensar eso. El pelaje naranja de ella brillaba de un rojo luminiscente, como un astro, muy distinto de cuando la vio con su Ira. El rojo se intensificó hasta el punto de parecer sangre, mas Tigresa sabía, era Chi. Se puso de pie, y los miró, para luego enfocar su vista en la roca en el cielo. Llevó las dos patas a la cintura, en puños, en una posición defensiva así como de ataque y empezó a mover los labios.

Sus palabras parecían ser dichas desde el mismísimo Palacio de Jade. Era extraño, como que estaban amplificadas, escuchándose con toda claridad, capturando las miradas de Fai, Po, Shifu, Ru-Byakko y la Senda gacela que luchaba con él. Segundos después, Tora llegó junto a Tigresa.

 _Rugido del sol, abre los cielos  
Astro universal, muéstrate ante mí, ¡con todo tu esplendor!  
Amaterasu, yo soy la soberana de tu fuente.  
Mi aspecto es y será el tuyo.  
Así que óyeme y cúmpleme:  
¡Permíteme el Sol Rojo!_

El cuerpo de Terumi emanaba tanto Chi que hacía ondular el aire y éste incineraba las plantas lejanas a la felina. Tigresa se llevó una pata a la boca, intentando no aspirarlo y soportar el calor que, pese a la lejanía, le llegaba. Los ojos de su madre se volvieron por completo blancos, con un halo rojo donde estaba la pupila; las rayas negras de su pelaje se hicieron carmesí; y su pelaje naranja se hizo dorado.

 _Estrella de vida y destrucción…  
¡Arde!_

Para acabar, una especie de aura que asemejaban las llamas crepitando, de color blanco, la cubrió por completo.

— _¡Ira roja!_ —rugió Terumi—. _¡Fase Solar, Amaterasu!_ —Flexionó las rodillas y saltó.

En cuestión de menos que un parpadeo, se hallaba a pocos pasos de Tigresa, Po y Fai. Se detuvo derrapando; el aire alrededor de Terumi se movía ondulante, como si ella lo doblase con la barbárica cantidad de su Chi. Escuchó detrás a Po y Fai jadeando, y cuando Tigresa volvió la mirada, sus respectivos pelajes estaban empezando a empaparse de sudor. Se sorprendió, sabía que Terumi estaba a una temperatura increíblemente alta, pero a tal punto de que con sólo estar tan cerca el panda y el león se empapasen de sudor era un nivel de calor distinto. No obstante, Tigresa, aunque percibía el calor, no estaba tan acalorada como ellos; supuso que se debía al Chi de Suzaku en su interior.

Terumi giró la cabeza para verlos al mismo tiempo en que movía los brazos en toda su extensión, trazando un círculo. Fue Tora quien interpretó aquella mirada de ojos blancos.

—¡Abajo! —gritó, tomando por los hombros a Tigresa y derribándola.

Un momento después, Terumi flexionó los brazos hasta que sus patas, hechas puños, quedaron a nivel de la cintura, para al instante siguiente, cuando sus brazos se tornaron de un azul tan intenso que causaba chiribitas, lanzar un puñetazo doble hacia la Senda loba que brillaba de los colores del ópalo.

Tigresa se quedó estupefacta por aquel movimiento, ¡era ilógico! La macrollamarada de un rojo mil veces más intenso que la sangre, causó una onda expansiva que derribó a Fai y Po, haciendo que perdieran el control de sus respectivos elementos. El fuego se estrelló en la loba, y con un tronar de dos dedos de Terumi, las llamas se envolvieron como serpientes en la Senda, atravesándole el cuerpo como si le devorasen la carne. Acto seguido, ella cayó inerte al suelo, chorreando Icor negro.

El pedrusco cayó con rapidez, precipitándose sin contemplaciones hacia el Valle, generando una onda de calor a su caída, como un verdadero meteoro. Tigresa pensó que Terumi se encargaría de destruirlo, mas enorme fue su sorpresa cuando su madre flexionó las rodillas y salió despedida, con un sonido entre un siseo y una explosión, hacia Qilin, sentado aún en el suelo.

Sucedieron dos cosas que la dejaron sin habla, sin saber qué hacer o cómo proceder: primero, que Po y Fai se recompusieron tan rápido y, comprendiendo el peligro que debían evitar, cooperaron para detener el pedrusco. Po movió las patas y brazos de forma ondeante y fluida, haciendo elevarse una marejada que parecían patas, con dedos muy, muy largos, que se acunaron hacia el suelo, preparadas para recibir la piedra; Fai, en cambio, giraba el cuerpo y las patas con movimientos evasivos, haciendo que potentes y enormes corrientes de aire se envolvieran en torno al agua que Po manejaba. Muy, muy alto, la roca chocó contra las patas acuáticas que Po elevaba con agua que salía sin parar del suelo, mientras que Fai parecía un tornado en animal, recubierto de viento que ascendía en embudo. Fai flexionó las rodillas por el impacto, pero Po cayó al suelo, con un grito de furia.

Quiso gritar su nombre, llamarlo, pero lo otro que le había sorprendido logró detenerla: Terumi, su madre, le había dado un puñetazo a Qilin, tan fuerte que lo hizo elevarse del suelo y salir despedido en vertical.

Tigresa se puso de pie, y Tora le siguió, observando sobrecogida cómo ella le conectaba un combo de golpes y patadas en llamas al león-ciervo, enviándolo de un lado a otro.

—¿Por qué no se defiende? —preguntó Tigresa, diciendo lo primero que notó.

—No puede —respondió Tora; de reojo lo vio apretar las patas ten puños tan fuerte que se clavó sus garras. Su voz estaba teñida de impotencia—. La segunda fase de la Ira de tu madre, Tigresa, se concentra sólo en el ataque, sacrificando el cuerpo por ello. Se mueve a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que las defensas son inútiles, seas un dios o un mortal. Sí, Qilin puede refractar y manejar el espacio a su antojo, no lo niego, pero a la velocidad que Terumi se mueve, es imposible que Qilin la mantenga en su rango lo suficiente como para desaparecerla o enviarla a otra parte.

El dios creador era enviado de un sitio a otro, del cielo a las paredes, de nuevo al cielo, al suelo, a las paredes, al cielo, y el ciclo se repetía cientos de veces en un período de tiempo tan corto que resultaba ridículo. Byakko-Ru, quien estaba peleando contra una Senda en forma de gacela, aprovechó el descuido de ésta al mirar a su Señor, le ensartó la lanza y la volvió carbón con un rayo que cayó del cielo. Acto seguido, éste llegó con Tora y Tigresa.

—Es ridículo —gruñó; aquella voz no era de Ru, sino la severa y dura del dios del rayo—. Ningún mortal puede moverse así.

—Ninguno normal, señor —terció Tora, con respeto—. Terumi entrenó tanto en su vida que de alguna forma ha desdibujado la línea divisoria entre divino y mortal.

—Es imposible.

—Mírelo usted mismo.

La masiva cantidad de patadas y golpes se detuvo por una fracción de tiempo en que Terumi fue a dar un golpe, pero se detuvo a medio camino, el cual el dios aprovechó para protegerse el rostro con las patas delanteras y, con un gesto, hacer que el aire se quebrara a la espalda de Terumi. Ella cayó en una oscuridad absoluta, siendo despedida treinta metros a los lejos; a Tigresa se le asemejó aquello a los portales de Fai.

Qilin cayó al suelo con un estrépito. Terumi, lejos, se levantó del suelo, llevando una pata hacia arriba, en diagonal, apuntando hacia el este, mientras que con la otra hacia abajo, apuntando al oeste. Un círculo en el suelo empezó a brillar de un blanco inmaculado, mientras que la especie de onda que la recubría se ensortijó sólo en los puños.

—Prepárense —dijo Tora, con aplomo y forme como una roca. Miraba a la tigresa de una forma entre dolida, orgullos, feliz e impotente—. Ahora vienen.

Qilin se puso de pie, tambaleándose, y entonces abrió los ojos. Tigresa se impactó al punto de dar un paso atrás, porque aquellos ojos no eran normales. Tenía una esclerótica color plata, cuyo aspecto parecía mercurio, y tres pupilas por completo negras en cada ojo, que se movían independientes. Era repulsivo.

El calor cerca de Terumi comenzó a aminorar, condensándose en el halo blanco de sus patas; aunque perdiera aquella especia de aura, su cuerpo se volvió más dorado, casi chillón.

—¿Qué viene? —preguntaron Tigresa y Byakko-Ru al unísono.

Tora sonrió.

—Los Tres Soles.

Exactamente una fracción de segundo después de que Tora dijera aquellas palabras, una especie de resonar de un gong retumbó por el Valle entero. Terumi chasqueó los dedos y miles de pequeños puntos brillantes iluminaron el pueblo, al lado de Tigresa apareció uno, un círculo del tamaño justo para un animal pequeño. Y entonces, como si fuera un portal, del suelo apareció Shifu, aún aturdido y sorprendido.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó, mas Tigresa lo supo. «Sacó a todos del Valle. Ha enviado a los pueblerinos a un lugar seguro para...» Tragó grueso, ¿tan peligroso era lo que haría que por seguridad evacuó a los habitantes?

Entre el polvo del suelo, Qilin sonrió con un regocijo extraño, sorprendido y sádico, como si se hubiera topado con algo imprevisto, pero que le divirtiera en sobremanera.

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado —dijo Qilin; Tigresa apenas notaba el movimiento de los labios del león-ciervo por la lejanía, pero la voz se oía tan clara como si le sonara en la mente. No, de verdad sonaba centro de su cabeza— que alguien hubiera sido capaz de atar a este universo el poder de Amaterasu. —Su tono denotaba cierto rencor—. Ahora, mortal, ¡demuéstrame que te has ganado ser su portadora! ¡Dame una buena di…! —Se cortó de repente; todos los presentes contuvieron una exclamación.

En un destello, tan veloz como un rayo de luz, Terumi estaba frente a Qilin, brillando de dorado, rojo y blanco. El dios, dándose cuenta, intentó apartarla de un golpe, pero el brazo de Terumi se movió tan rápido que sólo se notaba un borrón blancuzco que impactó en la quijada del dios y lo hizo elevarse.

—¿Acaso está…? —preguntó Tigresa a nadie en específico, cuando se percató de que justo donde su madre había golpeado, el pelaje de Qilin pasaba del negro ceniza a un gris casi blanco.

—Purificándose —confirmó Tora, fijó en ella sus ojos ámbares—. Los Tres soles es una habilidad que hace que el Chi emule el calor del sol. Simplemente es energía contenida en un punto en específico, los puños de Terumi, que al impactar en algo, éste purifica al mismo tiempo en que se extingue y deshace. Todas las estrellas explotan, mueren y se extinguen, y el sol no es la excepción; lo que hace Terumi es emular una explosión del sol en sus distintos estados.

—Pero Qilin no se deshace.

—Tigresa —repuso él, con un tono tan paternal, como un padre explicándole cosas básicas a un cachorro, que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en la espina—, ¿realmente piensas que con un golpe moriría un dios?

Tenía razón, tal vez un golpe no bastara, pero estaba seguro de que si su madre le conectaba al menos unos seis, posiblemente lograría matarlo.

Qilin ascendía en el aire. Terumi saltó. Cuando la felina hizo gesto para realizar un segundo ataque, se detuvo a medio camino, en el lugar donde el hombro se conectaba con el cuerpo, una grieta salió en su pelaje y de ésta, una gran cantidad de sangre a presión, parecida el Icor, que se evaporó y volvió una neblina roja brillante. Terumi se tambaleó en al aire y cayó al suelo con estrépito, sosteniéndose el brazo. Su gesto de dolor era tan enorme que Tigresa sintió el mismo dolor por empatía.

Qilin descendió al suelo muy despacio, ladeándose al tocar el piso; de su boca grandes cantidades de Icor salían, mas se curó a los pocos segundos. Sonrió.

—¿Una técnica que condensa el calor en un punto y lo explota de golpe? —dijo Qilin, tocándose la mandíbula con detenimiento—. Es como una verdadera explosión de una estrella. —Suspiró—. Admito que si recibo tres golpes directos estaré en aprietos. No creas que me darás directamente, mortal.

Terumi se logró poner de pie, aferrándose con fuerza el brazo derecho. El rumor blanco que se ensortijaba en sus patas delanteras se dividió, abarcando las traseras también, parecía que llevase guantes y medias de satén.

—Ahora que Qilin se dio cuenta de cómo funciona —comentó Tora—, no se dejará golpear fácilmente. —Inspiró, y luego de un rato dijo—: ¡Apoyaremos a Terumi!, escúchenme todos. —El rostro de Tora tenía un aspecto calmo y analítico, como cuando Tigresa lo vio por primera vez—. Como se han dado cuenta, Qilin está más vulnerable que cuando apareció por primera vez, ¿cierto?

—Sí —convino Shifu, al lado de la maestra del estilo tigre—, casualmente cada vez que uno de sus esbirros era derrotado, su forma parecía debilitarse. ¿Es posible que dichas Sendas sean una manifestación de una parte de su poder?

Contra toda lógica, el razonamiento de Shifu era más que convincente.

—Es posible no; es así —intervino Byakko-Ru, su cuerpo despedía ligeros arcos voltaicos que se disipaban en el aire—. El poder es de Qilin es tan amplio que, para no desgarrar la misma realidad de este universo, dividió partes de su Chi y creó a las Sendas, aunque eso es un arma de doble filo. Nunca podrá recuperar por completo la cantidad exacta que separó de sí, y eso, para nosotros, es una ventaja.

—¿Tenéis más especificaciones de las habilidades de Qilin, señor?

—Eres cauto, mortal. —Byakko-Ru torció los labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Y sí, la principal habilidad de Qilin es, en es ese estado, la manipulación del espacio y la materia. El nivel exacto lo desconozco, pero lo que sí, es que para poder usar el poder en alguien, debe estar en su rango de visión.

—¡Pero él nos atacó y envió a otro espacio sin siquiera abrir los ojos! —replicó Tigresa.

Byakko-Ru la miró con enfado, lanzando ligeros relámpagos de los ojos.

—Porque no presentaban peligro para él. —Volvió la mirada hacia Terumi, quien empezaba a correr alrededor del dios, dejando un círculo de humo y polvo—. Ahora que la mortal se ha acercado bastante al poder de un dios, Qilin está siendo precavido, de ahí porqué abrió los ojos. Date cuenta que sus pupilas se mueven independientemente las unas de las otras, eso le confiere seis campos de visión distintos. Y sólo necesita enfocar una sola para poder defenderse creando un espacio por el cual enviar a la mortal y salvarse.

—¿Por qué no ataca entonces?

Tora y Byakko-Ru guardaron silencio.

—¡Respondan! —exigió Tigresa.

—Porque una vez el cuerpo de Terumi no resista más… morirá. —Frunció el ceño—. Su esencia se consumirá y el cuerpo que tiene ahora y su esencia espiritual desaparecerán. Para siempre.

Aquella aseveración le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Tigresa. Oteó la nube de polvo, buscando su madre, sintiéndola más cercana a ella ahora más que nunca. Apretó las patas, formando puños, si su madre iba a dar la vida, más que la vida, por protegerlos y salvarlos, lo mínimo que podría es ayudar en su apoyo. Ayudarla a destruir a Qilin.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Tigresa, con la voz ronca, de ira y, para su sorpresa, dolor. Apenas había conocido a su madre y ya iba a perderla… de nuevo.

—Hacer de pantalla —respondió Tora—. Conozco a tu madre, Tigresa, y ella no es alguien de atacar por la espalda. Es orgullosa. Siempre por el frente. Por ende, Qilin se protegerá por dicha zona, descuidando la espalda. —Miró a Byakko con respeto—. Ahí es donde entrará usted y le golpeará, ocasionando que se voltee para protegerse también, dándole el tiempo a Terumi para que conecte el golpe, iniciando la tanda. Luego yo…

Tigresa gruñó, enseñando los colmillos, ¿por qué no la incluían a ella?

No tuvo tiempo para protestar porque Terumi se lanzó al ataque. El suelo vibró del impulso con el que ella saltó. Qilin la imitó y se elevó en el aire, a quince o veinte metros del suelo. La felina en llamas saltó verticalmente y se precipitó hacia adelante expulsando llamaradas por sus pies, a modo de propulsores

Alzó un puño cubierto de aquel rumor blanco, pero cuando estaba por llegar al dios, éste cruzó los brazos en equis sobre su pecho y Terumi se quedó estática en el aire, como si donde ella estaba se hubiera paralizado el tiempo. Qilin sonreía, victorioso.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Tora. Su cuerpo tomó un brillo blancuzco, listo para atacar.

Con un rugido, Byakko-Ru arrojó la lanza que tenía con todas sus fuerzas, surcando como un rayo, lo que era, el aire, directo a Qilin. El dios ni siquiera movió la cabeza para observar, sino que una de sus pupilas miraron de soslayo la lanza, inclinó su cabeza un poco hacia adelante y se limitó a ignorar el arma cuando pasó a su espalda.

Entonces Byakko-Ru levantó un brazo apuntando hacia la lanza, chasqueó los dedos y su cuerpo se convirtió por un instante en luz, que se desplazó en un destello hacia donde estaba su lanza. Se materializó tras Qilin y tomó la lanza, lanzando un mandoble. Qilin descruzó las patas, extendiendo una hacia Terumi, conteniendo su movimiento y otra hacia Byakko-Ru, parando con su palma el mandoble.

Enseguida, Tora saltó, para conectarle unos golpes al dios con las patas asemejando una punta de flecha. Sin embargo, Tigresa supo que no lo lograría, iba demasiado lento. Se volvió hacia Shifu.

—Lánzame —le pidió. Con su poder sólo lograría llegar a la mitad de la ascensión, y si usaba más, se desmayaría por sobre exigir a su cuerpo cuando apenas salía de una pelea con las lobas elementales de la Senda que estaba recién muerta—. Shifu, lánzame.

—¡No puedo ponerte en peligro! —aseveró—. Tus padres están protegiéndote. —Apuntó con una pata a Tora y Terumi—. Ese sacrificio sólo se hace por un hijo.

—¡Tú también eres mi padre, Shifu! —exclamó Tigresa, tomando por sorpresa al panda rojo—. Me conoces muy bien, sabes que lo haré de todos modos. Te estoy pidiendo que uses la Paz Interior para darme impulso, sólo eso.

Shifu cerró los ojos con cansancio, frunciendo un poco el ceño; asintió. Hizo los movimientos de la Paz, con una tranquilidad inaudita. Tigresa no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaban Po y Fai, el león tenía las patas elevadas al cielo, siendo él una especie de conexión entre las corrientes de aire del suelo con las del cielo, mientras que Po andaba de rodillas en el piso, con las patas hacia el cielo, de forma que daba la sensación de que estaba sosteniendo algo. Y lo hacía, porque el agua que tomó forma de unas patas enormes, sostenían el pedrusco en el cielo. Shifu la tomó por una muñeca y le dijo:

—Prepárate.

Acto seguido, giró sobre sí mismo y, como un látigo, lanzó a Tigresa en el aire. Usando el impulso de su padre adoptivo, sumado a uno propio al expulsar llamas desde sus patas traseras, se propulsó hacia Qilin. Concentró todo el Chi que tenía en su pata derecha, flexionándola para soltar un golpe con la suficiente potencia para romper la parálisis en la que estaban sus padres y Byakko-Ru.

Qilin ni siquiera advirtió su presencia acercándose. «¿Tan poco me considera que no se siente en peligro?» Gran error. El objetivo de Tigresa no era matarlo, sino distraerlo para que su madre, Terumi, lo hiciera. El viento le zumbaba en los oídos. Cuando su brazo comenzó a temblar por la masa de fuego que contenía, con toda su energía, apretó la mandíbula. No le importaba desmayarse por usar de golpe todo su poder. No le importaba morir. Lo único que tenía en mente era darle un puñetazo, con uno se conformaría, al dios que mandó a sus secuaces a matarla; quien causó la muerte de sus padres. Y sobre todo, a quien intentó matar a Po.

Sentía como si los huesos se le derritieron, pero Tigresa no dudó un instante. Qilin comenzó a volver la cabeza, mas fue demasiado tarde. Antes de darle semejante puñetazo, gritó con toda su potencia.

—¡Trágate esto!

Un rugido resonó en el aire, para acto seguido el dios se tambaleara flotando y perdiera el control sobre los tres animales. Tigresa sintió como si el brazo fuera una mezcla de calor y músculos derretidos, como lava; la visión se le desenfocó y empezó a caer.

Terumi le dio un toque fugaz, más bien un roce, con su cuerpo y tan rápido como una embestida, su Chi se restableció. Qilin gruñó por lo bajo, mirándola, sintiendo Tigresa como si hilos invisibles le sostuvieran y ataran cada parte del cuerpo, no obstante, el efecto duró poco: Tora le dio una serie de golpes en un costado del cuerpo, Byakko-Ru lo atravesó con su lanza, chamuscándolo por los rayos, y Terumi le dio tremendo golpe en le mandíbula, como antes, haciendo elevarse.

Tora tomó a Tigresa de la cintura y la sacó de allí. Ella estaba débil, rebosante de Chi, aunque con el cuerpo como gelatina por el uso de tanto de golpe.

Qilin se elevó en el aire con velocidad, Terumi lo siguió. Se posicionó mucho más adelante, en su trayectoria y flexionó el brazo; un circulo con un triangulo concéntrico dentro, de un tono blanco tembloroso, como la bruma que le rodeaba las patas, se formó en el aire, justo debajo de su puño.

—¡Primera —rugió Terumi—, Dorada!

Golpeó, ocasionando que Qilin exclamara y fuera enviado hacia la derecha, descendiendo como una roca. Terumi se posicionó antes de su trayecto. Apareció otro círculo con un triángulo concéntrico.

—¡Segunda, Roja!

Esta vez Qilin fue despedido en línea recta, horizontalmente, de derecha a izquierda, como un muñeco de trapo. En un parpadeo Terumi se hallaba esperándolo a destino. Un tercer círculo se formó.

—¡Tercera, Blanca!

Qilin fue enviado hacia arriba de nuevo, por una patada, para que Terumi, una vez se elevara, le diera una patada giratoria y lo estampara contra el suelo. Ella alzó una pata y estiró un dedo hacia el cielo, dando la sensación de que el sol calentaba mucho más de lo normal, y los tres círculos que formaban un triangulo, actuando éstos como las vértices, se achicaron y plasmaron sobre los dos brazos y el estómago de Qilin, como una especie de atadura de luz. Él forcejeaba, mas no tenía sentido luchar, parecía imposible salir.

Terumi acumuló tanto Chi que asemejaba una verdadera estrella, caliente y gigante. Su cuerpo refulgía de todos los colores de las llamas, ya no sólo dorado, cuando murmuró, y Tigresa la escuchó en su mente.

—¡Formación de Los Tres Soles! —Bajó la pata y la gran esfera de fuego, Chi y calor, descendió como el meteoro que Po sostenía gracias a sus poderes de agua no muy lejos—. ¡Nova!

Los círculos en Qilin brillaron como supernovas en miniatura al momento de que la masa de Chi chocó contra él. La explosión sorpresivamente fue de leve sonido, aunque causó un temblor de grandes magnitudes en el suelo, y el hongo de llamas azules, rojas, amarillas y naranjas, se elevaron como su la tierra lanzara un grito agónico.

Terumi levitó muy despacio hacia el suelo, encorvándose un poco, con agotamiento.

Tigresa tuvo esperanzas de que todo terminase ahí, pero eso se vino abajo cuando oyó la risotada extasiada de Qilin, quien se ponía de pie con medio rostro y cuerpo decolorado, con la mitad negra y la otra blanca.

—¡Hacía tiempo que no me emocionaba tanto! —exclamó—. ¡Eres digna de ese poder, mortal! ¡No me decepciones! ¡Sigue peleando! ¡Demuestra lo insignificante débil que eres y muere!, tú, la última esperanza de estos mortales. ¡A tu muerte, le seguirá la de ellos y la de todo este universo! ¡Perece y has que los espíritus de lucha de quienes protegen se desmoronen!

Fue ahí donde, con sorpresa, Tigresa advirtió que Terumi se tambaleó un poco.

—¡¿Lo ves?! —rió Qilin—. ¡No eres nada!

En el suelo, cerca de Po, Tigresa luchaba por mantenerse en pie. Sentía el cuerpo entre una mezcla de gelatina y piedra. Por momentos se sentía fuerte y en otros, débil. No quería pasar por esa experiencia otra vez, vaciar el Chi por completo y que te lo renovasen de golpe era, sino que aturdidor, en gran medida mortal. Jadeando, ella se desembarazó de Tora, obligándose a mantenerse de pie el tiempo que fuera necesario; lo logró apenas. Volvió la mirada hacia Po y lo vio de rodillas en el suelo, con el pelaje del rostro y cuello apelmazado por el sudor, pegado contra su piel. Fai estaba con una rodilla flexionada, un poco mejor.

Tigresa apretó los puños, enojada. ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer más que ellos? ¿Por qué no podía pelear igual que su madre? Daría su vida sin pensarlo por Po, por evitar que siguiera sufriendo, y verlo así le dolía. Quizá el amor fuera algo nuevo para ella, pero si aquella preocupación y deseos de protección hacia él no eran amor, no sabía qué era.

Enfocó a Terumi, con un brillo cada vez más opaco y uniforme. Tigresa mostró sus afilados incisivos, con impotencia. ¿Por qué tenía que perder a su madre apenas la había conocido? ¿Acaso semejante sacrificio era en vano? Pero sobre todo… ¿por qué decidía ella con tal facilidad dar la vida de nuevo?

Entonces, como si Terumi leyera sus pensamientos y las expresiones de preocupación de Tora y los demás, ella se puso en cuatro patas. Su cuerpo pasó de un dorado a un rojo que no la sangre mezclada con rubíes podía comparar, sus rayas que se habían hecho carmesís se tornaron blancas, y el rumor blanco que la cubría desapareció, adoptando uno rojo. Era como… como sangre, como una cortina de Chi y sangre real. No aquella extraña que tenía ella y Tora, como un punto medio entre la mortal e Icor, sino una verdadera capa de sangre mortal.

 _Puede que te parezca egoísta_ , Lian, escuchó la voz de Terumi en su mente, semejante a cuando Suzaku interactuaba con ella, _pero quiero hacerlo._

Terumi se hacía más y más roja cada vez. Daba la sensación de que tal masa de Chi y sangre no podía ser normal, sin embargo, se arremolinaba en torno a su madre de una forma extraña.

 _Lo entenderás el día que tengas tus propios cachorros, hija_. Aquellas palabras le hacían sentir a Tigresa extraña, como si algo le aprisionara el estómago. _Para proteger y mantener tu vida soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, y si tengo que morir por ello, aceptaré que la muerte venga a recogerme. Tal vez no puedo llamarme tu madre, por haberte dejado a tan temprana edad y hacerte vivir tantas penurias, pero no quiero que olvides lo que te voy a decir…_

El Chi sangriento se hallaba en tal punto que Tigresa sentía una ligera atracción hacia su madre. De la misma forma en que una estrella genera su propio campo gravitacional. El brillo rojo era tan fuerte que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para no perderla de vista.

Un pequeña parte de éste se movió como si tuviera mente propia y se elevó en el cielo, impactando de lleno a la piedra que Po y Fai sostenían, haciéndola explotar con un rugido atronador. Los trozos que caían fueron consumidos por fuego, tan intenso que los disolvió, cayendo en el pueblo sólo una mínima arenisca. Po y Fai cayeron agotados en el suelo. Con agotamiento y tambaleándose, tratando de esconder muecas de dolor, Po se encaminó hacia Tigresa y le tomó la pata, con la fuerza que le quedaba.

 _Jamás te arrepientes de tus decisiones. Por más que los demás las cuestionen o te juzguen, sólo tú puedes decidir tu destino, y una vez hecho, no puedes arrepentirte._ El Chi comenzó a elevar a Terumi del suelo, agitándose éste con fuerza aunque con forma. _Acepta tus miedos y límites, sólo así los superarás. El Chi comenzó a dar una vaga forma de un animal. Y nunca dudes en dar la vida para proteger a quienes amas._

El viento parecía como salido de un volcán o un horno, el calor se acrecentó hasta el punto que las zonas cercanas a Terumi, piedras, suelo y casas, se derretían al rojo vivo. Tigresa agradeció estar a varias decenas de metros de ella. Entonces Terumi, rugió, reverberando en el Valle y sacudiéndolo, al mismo tiempo en que el Chi sangriento comenzó a tomar forma.

—¡Oye, oye, oye! —gritó Byakko-Ru, haciéndose oír por sobre el estruendo—. ¡Ella es una mortal, no puede hacer eso!

El Chi sangriento se compactó y dio forma a un avatar. Lo primero que pensó Tigresa en ese momento fue que se parecía al dios tigre. Una tigresa de seis metros de altura se alzaba en el Valle, creciendo más y más conforme el Chi se amoldaba, con Terumi en su frente, a modo de cámara protectora, en cuatro patas.

La presión del viento aumentó y a su vez el calor.

—Vos lo estáis viendo, ¿o no? —le dijo Tora a Byakko-Ru—. Terumi ha logrado lo que ningún mortal ha hecho: emular el poder de un dios.

—¡Es inaudito! —exclamó el dios—. ¡Te concedo el hecho de que ella pudiera anclar la naturaleza del poder de Amaterasu a este universo, como su médium, pero eso no es su poder! —Apuntó hacia ella—. ¡Esa es su propia energía y Chi! ¡Ningún ser vivo mortal puede controlar o tener tal cantidad de Chi! ¡Destruiría su cuerpo!

Tigresa sintió un tirón en la cintura cuando el avatar de Terumi llegó a los ocho metros, deteniéndose ahí en su crecimiento. El magnetismo que había hacia ella era considerable.

Byakko-Ru soltó su lanza.

—Es… —Parecía sorprendido y atemorizado—. Simplemente no puede ser. —Su voz apenas era un murmullo—. Esto significa que la era de los dioses…

De alguna forma que no comprendía, Tigresa podía ver claramente, como si la tuviera a poca distancia de sí, cómo su madre se movía dentro de aquel enorme tigre. Alzó su pata derecha y dio un barrido ascendente. En consecuencia, el avatar hizo lo mismo y Qilin salía despedido en el aire, tan rápido que dejaba una leve estela luminiscente.

Su madre hizo un gesto de saltar con sus patas y el avatar saltó del suelo, persiguiendo al dios en el aire. Lo tomó entre sus fauces y lo sacudió, desmembrándolo y arrancándole de un mordisco medio cuerpo. Chorros de Icor dorado escurrían por el morro del ente de Terumi. Éste con una sacudida lo envió al suelo, escupiendo las dos partes. Tigresa pudo ver mejor que lo que le separó de Qilin fue la mitad del tronco, el brazo y pierna derecha.

Terumi rugió e hizo un gesto de expulsión, como si golpeara con sus cuatro patas a la vez. El avatar se volvió difuso, quedando sólo la cabeza, que se propulsó hacia el suelo, donde Qilin estaba, como un verdadero meteoro.

La voz de Terumi rompió el aire, como un cataclismo.

—¡Última Nova!

Cuando el tigre tocó el suelo, la explosión resultante abrió una grieta en el suelo y ocasionó una onda expansiva que disolvió todo en un radio de diez metros, la presión del viento resultante de ésta derribó a todos; Po cayó de espaldas al suelo e hizo que Tigresa cayera sobre su estómago, suave y esponjoso.

Y de repente, mientras Terumi caía, en cada punto cardinal del cielo, brilló una luz distinta: rojo, azul, verde y morada, para en el centro, brillar una dorada. Cuando Tigresa se puso de pie, notó que Byakko-Ru tenía una pata en el hombro derecho, inclinado levemente y brillando de púrpura.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Po, cansado.

—La están reconociendo —apuntó Fai, poniéndose de pie—. Ese gesto es el que hace el Emperador para reconocer a alguien.

 _Nosotros…_ dijo Suzaku en su mente.

Por instinto Tigresa se llevó una pata a la sien; Po y Fai la imitaron, mientras que Byakko-Ru hablaba el mismo tiempo que la Bestia Divina de Tigresa.

 _Genbu de la Tierra, Byakko del Rayo, Suzaku del Fuego, Seiryu del Agua y Wang del Viento, proclamamos a Terumi, Líder de la Casa de los Tigres, Señora de la Rama Roja, hija de China, madre de la Guerrera Divina del Fénix, ancla y canalizadora del poder de Amaterasu, asesina de la Senda de Asura, la mortal más poderosa entre sus semejantes._

Un círculo se formó con las cuatro luces principales, uniéndose luego a la del medio.

Su recuerdo perdurará entre dioses y mortales.

El cielo se tornó de nuevo de los colores normales, un azul tintado de blanco por las nubes y Byakko-Ru dejó de brillar. Éste parpadeo saliendo del trance y con estirar su pata, su lanza se elevó del suelo hasta ella.

Tora acumuló Chi en sus pies y saltó hacia donde Terumi.

—¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó Tigresa, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—Marcar una nueva era, Guerrera de Suzaku —respondió como si aquellas palabras le quemaran en lo más profundo.

Luego de unos momentos, Tora aterrizó con Terumi en sus brazos y el pelaje de él quemado hasta los hombros, se veía doloroso, mas su padre no hizo mueca de dolor. Sólo sus ojos dejaban traslucir ese dolor, y no era por él mismo, sino por Terumi. La colocó con delicadeza en el suelo. Su cuerpo emitía pequeñas ondas de calor y brillaba de rojo y dorado, apagándose paulatinamente, moribundas.

Po dio un paso hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado, estirando las manos y dejándolas suspendidas en el cuerpo calcinado de Terumi. Los ojos de ésta eran de un blanco que se iba volviendo gris. Tigresa lo supo antes de que Po iniciara la curación.

—No podrás —dijo.

—Debo —terció él.

—No podrás —siguió Tora—. Nada podrá.

—Déjala ir —dijeron al mismo tiempo Tigresa, Tora y Byakko-Ru.

—A diferencia de la luna, Guerrero Dragón —comentó Tora—, el estado final del sol es la muerte. Las estrellas no son eternas y el sol no es la excepción.

Poniéndose de pie, con una expresión abatida, Po asintió y se volvió con Tigresa. Deslizó su pata en la de ella, y la felina apreció ello, apretándola con fuerza. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Lo necesitaba con ella. Acababa de perder a su madre dos veces en su vida, era un impacto muy duro.

Con un último brillo rojizo, cual fogata antes de extinguirse, Terumi murió, quedando sólo un cuerpo de ceniza, que al más mínimo toque se desmoronaría.

Sin embargo, la pena y el dolor que le desgarraban por dentro a Tigresa quedaron en segundo plano cuando la temperatura bajó de repente, el cielo se oscureció y agrietó como vidrio, y la tierra vibró cual terremoto. A la maestra se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, al ver que una neblina negra pululaba por el suelo. Los cuerpos de las Sendas se disiparon en una misma composición y se dirigieron hacia donde debía estar el cuerpo de Qilin, adentrándose en éste.

Y luego vino la voz.

— _¡Fragmenta…_ —Con calma y tranquilidad, el sonido se expandía como una pandemia— _Qilin!_

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero el trabajo me tiene full. Ya tengo internet, pero ahora se dañó el software de la pc ;-; Pray por mí :v

En fin, ¿qué les pareció?

Por cierto, ya nos acercamos al final xD

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	32. XXXI

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Oh, un victoria; pero dw, no estaba haciéndola una batalla para ver si adivinabas, pero igual me quedo con mi victoria -w- Bueno, sería interesante, porque no sería típico, y si lo hubiera hecho, lo que no hubiera quedado mal, me hubieran linchado xD Todos quieren que ganen Po y Tigresa... y me van a linchar, lo sé, lo presiento. Kjkaslkdjlaksjdlaskjdlaksjdlasd, los ojos de Qilin son adorables (? Puede verte de todos los ángulos :'v Bueno, si te soy sincero, te lo oculte de los bocetos originales; oye, un buen jugador nunca da a conocer todas sus cartas xD Nunca se tienen suficientes tigres, que frase más cierta :v Terumi puede hacerlo todo. El mundo no lo creó Qilin, lo creó Terumi; Terumi no tiene miedo, el miedo teme a Terumi, jajajajaja xD laskdjlakjsdlaskjdas Se hace lo que se puede xD No puedo responderte esa pregunta porque spoilearía a todos xD Y... así que se te parecí a la muerte de J...? Interesante :v. Gracias por leer.

 **BlackCrow021:** gracias por tu review. ALL HAIL TERUMI!, me gusta ese saludo jajajaj xD Y me alegra bastante que te haya sacado lágrimas la muerte e Terumi, de verdad, y sobre todo que te haya sido satisfactorio el capítulo xd Y como quieres continuación, aquí la tienes xD. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XXXI**

A Po se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y del pelaje al oír la voz de Qilin. Era suave y armoniosa, divina, totalmente opuesta a lo que le había escuchado antes, momentos previos a que los separara a todos en aquellas dimensiones. Las nubes del cielo se tornaron negras cual carbón y descendieron en picada hacia los restos del dios creador. Una vez éste pronunció por completo su liberación, la neblina negruzca se disipó y desapareció, Qilin se levantó y observó a todos con una sonrisa engreída.

Po y todos los demás estaban atónitos: las heridas que Terumi le causó, sin lugar a dudas mortales, no estaban; en su lugar había un cuerpo completo, el cual no daba ni rastros que minutos antes había sido desmembrado en dos. Qilin ahora poseía un aspecto ligeramente distinto al anterior: sus cuernos ya eran visibles; su pelaje adoptó el color de la obsidiana, dando la sensación de que al moverse su forma temblase; la melena que le adornaba el cuello era de un gris fuerte; y su cambio más notorio fueron sus ojos. Ya no tenía tres pupilas que se movieran independientes en las cuencas, sino que poseía una en cada ojo, lo normal, sólo que era de los colores del ópalo, en una esclerótica rojo sangre.

—Debo aceptar —dijo Qilin, su voz era como un arrullo, de la misma forma que una serpiente hipnotiza a su presa cuando la tiene a tiro— que es la primera vez que me hacen llegar a este estado. —Se señaló completo, con un gesto aireado—. Aunque fue sólo porque esa mortal usó el Chi de Amaterasu, por nada más.

Los ojos de ópalo del dios encontraron a Terumi. Po tembló, tanto por el cansancio como por el instinto asesino que se sintió aprensivo en el aire. Aunque adolorido y sintiendo los brazos como goma, Po hizo alzarse un muro de hielo entre Qilin y ellos, protegiendo a Tigresa, Shifu, Byakko-Ru y Tora, el padre biológico de su felina.

El león-ciervo comenzó a avanzar con paso resuelto hacia ellos, frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de disipar con una pata, como si apartase un insecto en particular molesto, causando que el muro de hielo se quebrase y desapareciera.

—¡Me insultas, Guerrero de Seiryu! ¡¿Cómo osas pensar que semejante estupidez podría detenerme?! ¡Ninguno de ustedes podrá evitar que los mate!

Fai, acercándose a Po, ladeándose un poco, estiró una pata y una espada Hsu atravesó el aire, llegándole. La aferró y lanzó un corte al dios, enviándole una onda de aire, sin mayor éxito que hacerlo mover el morro, con molestia. Al volverse Fai hacia Po y los demás, el panda se percató de que el león parecía herido en una pierna.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Fai.

—Derrotarlo —respondió Po.

—Dragón, si la madre de la Fénix no logró hacerlo, con semejante despliegue de poder, ¿cómo lo haremos nosotros?

Nadie respondió, y con el silencio los ánimos empezaron a disminuir ante la titánica empresa que tenían al frente.

—Juntos —aseveró Tora, manteniendo la vista en Qilin. Sin volverse, planeó—: Po Ping, tú y Tigresa nos harán de apoyo, y más te vale proteger a mi hija. El señor Byakko, el maestro Shifu y yo atacaremos, siendo propulsados por Fai Zhang. A la menor oportunidad, ustedes dos —añadió, mirando de reojo a Tigresa— usaran su Resonancia y atacarán. Le darán el golpe final a Qilin.

El plan sirvió para levantar los ánimos, pero Po, aunque era un guerrero de Kung Fu normal y no un guerrero especializado o planeador como Tora, sabía que no lo lograrían. Sería en vano. No lo iba a decir porque terminaría destruyendo el espíritu de lucha en todos, lo que sabía que Qilin buscaba. Sintió la pata de Tigresa deslizarse en la suya, apretándola con leve fuerza. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella le dejó saber que pensaban igual.

Tora hizo una señal con la pata y Fai acumuló aire en sus patas, con el cual propulsó a Shifu, Byakko-Ru y al padre de Tigresa.

Qilin esbozó una sonrisa de diversión, como la de quien ve a una mascota hacer un truco.

—Resulta gracioso cómo los mortales se rehúsan a aceptar su destino.

Suspiró, dejándose caer de hombros, su imagen tembló y a su espalda el aire se fragmentó al mismo tiempo en que separaba las patas, imitando el abrir de unas cortinas. Cayó éste hacia atrás y la oscuridad lo engulló, perdiéndose. Acto seguido, delante de Tora y Byakko-Ru el aire se quebró y fueron devorados por la negrura. Reaparecieron decenas de metros a lo lejos, confundidos.

A su vez, Qilin se apareció detrás de Shifu; al éste darse cuenta, empezó a volverse para atacar, mas fue demasiado tarde. Le asestó sendo puñetazo a Shifu que lo dejó clavado al suelo, con los ojos en blanco.

—Pueden temerle...

Él se giró hacia ambos tigres. Byakko-Ru rugió con lanza en pata, un rayo cayó del cielo, atronando, se arqueó al tocar la punta de la lanza y se dirigió hacia el dios. Qilin lo despachó de un guantazo, tocando literalmente el cilindro de luz y calor sin inmutarse. Su contorno se difuminó, como cuando se corre a gran velocidad y sólo se atisbaban figuras a los lados de la visión. Se detuvo frente al tigre azulado y le dio un puñetazo que lo elevó propulsado en el aire.

—Huir de él...

Movió la cabeza, enfocando a Tora. Desapareció y reapareció detrás de él.

—Pero el destino siempre llega.

Estiró su brazo y los dedos de sus patas, asemejando una espada y de un mandoble decapitó al tigre blanco. El cuerpo de Tora cayó al suelo pocos microsegundos antes que su cabeza. Junto a Po, Tigresa gimió de ira.

Qilin alzó la vista hacia Byakko-Ru y saltó.

Po inspiró con fuerza, no sabía cómo derrotarían a Qilin, cuando éste estaba humillando y limpiando el piso con sus mayores y más expertos maestros. No. No podía pensar así. Ellos ganarían, debían ganar, ellos eran los buenos, sus razones eran las correctas.

—Se alzaron, sólo para caer.

Llegó con Byakko-Ru y, así sin más, lo atravesó por el pecho, sacando su brazo por la espalda. El león-ciervo sacó la pata y el cuerpo muerto de Ru perdió el enlace con el dios del rayo. Cayó con un estrépito al suelo, al contrario de su asesino, quien posó sus patas con una delicadeza casi felina.

Los miró, aquellos ojos ópalos brillaron con superioridad.

—Ahora, Guerreros, díganme: ¿cómo piensan derrotarme, cuando ni los dioses de los que provienen sus habilidades lo han logrado?

—Te aprisionaron —repuso Po, encontrando valor de quién sabe dónde—, Niu Tou y Ma Mían lo hicieron una vez y nuestros dioses una segunda. Nosotros lo haremos una tercera.

Qilin rió, parecía el sonido del cascabel de una serpiente que estuviera sufriendo convulsiones.

—Seiryu... Seiryu siempre tan molesto y tan boca floja. Por eso lo mandé al Mundo Mortal, era demasiado problemático. ¿Pero sabes, Po Ping, por qué lograron capturarme? —Qilin frunció el ceño; oleadas de Chi los azotaron de frente, haciéndolos derrapar—. Porque los subestimé. Y dos veces. Con ustedes no cometeré ese error.

A su alrededor, humo negro, tan lechoso como savia, comenzó a arremolinarse: Chi tan primigenio que era sorprendente y atemorizante a partes iguales. Po se preguntó cómo hicieron los dioses para capturarlo. Niu y Mían eran entes más fuertes que un dios, y se necesitaron dos. Los dioses eran cuatro y, bueno, hicieron falta cuatro. Ellos eran tres y, de paso, mortales. «Si los dioses estuvieran aquí...»

—¿Te refieres a estos dioses, Po Ping? —preguntó Qilin, haciendo un gesto de llamado con una pata.

Detrás de Qilin el aire se fragmentó y se abrió como una cortina, dejando ver un lugar de apariencia asfixiante, con el suelo repleto de cristales de obsidiana, por donde pululaba una niebla amarillenta. El cielo era rojo sangre y las nubes de un negro ceniza, tan unidos el uno con el otro que parecía una sopa de tomate con cenizas de incienso. Al fondo de ese paisaje deprimente había dos animales, o al menos eso parecían. Po los reconoció de la especie de visión que le hubo mostrado Seiryu: Niu Tou y Ma Mian

Ellos estaban en una especie de trance, desprendiendo tal cantidad de Chi que se elevaba en una torre hasta el cielo, perdiéndose en éste. Se hallaban atados con lo que parecían cuerdas de Chi de algún tipo. Qilin hizo un gesto de atraer algo y las ataduras desaparecieron, ambos se sorprendieron por eso, antes de ser atraídos al Mundo Mortal. Cayeron al suelo, y Qilin le puso una pezuña encima al caballo, mientras que con una pata creó una espada, cual Senda Asura, y se la enterró al buey. Su esencia se diluyó y fue absorbida por el dios. Repitió el proceso con el otro. Cuando absorbió a ambos, exhaló con fuerza, sonriendo y emanando un vapor carmesí.

Po sintió las piernas temblarle, ¡había absorbido a Ma Mían y Niu Tou! De soslayo observó la indecisión que Fai y Tigresa tenían. Decidió llamarlo indecisión para no nombrarlo por lo que era: miedo.

—Adelante, chicos —alentó Po.

Hizo unos movimientos con las patas e hizo alzarse el agua que había bajo tierra, Fai realizó unos más amplios y empezó a levitar, mientras que Tigresa se recubrió los brazos de fuego. Esperaba que lo cansaran lo suficiente como para apresarlo, ¿pero cómo lo harían llegado el momento? Decidió no pensar en ello, por el momento, sólo se enfocaría en la ofensiva.

Y para asegurarse de ello...

— _¡Quinto Punto_ —murmuró con voz queda. Un punto azulado brilló en su vientre, conectándose con el del estómago; a través de su cuerpo, junto con las líneas azuladas que unían sus demás puntos, parecía que Po tuviese un mapa sobre el pelaje, o que las venas se superpusieran a su pelaje—, _el del Miedo... Abierto!_

Su cuerpo se tensó aún más, sacándole un gemido ahogado. Sentía los músculos de brazos y piernas como sumergidos en ácido corrosivo. Alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a generarse una neblina azulada, como el halo que había cubierto a Terumi cuando hizo aquella gran demostración de poder, sólo que no era tan grande como el de ella. A su alrededor, el suelo empezó a congelarse, tierra, plantas, rocas, todo. Po flexionó las piernas y salió corriendo junto a Tigresa y Fai.

El cielo se resquebrajó, primero con un rayo color negro, seguido de unos dorados y otros multicolores. Acto seguido, al mismo tiempo en que los rayos surcaban la extensión azul, ésta se rompía. A Po muchas veces debido a su contextura... amplia, muchos pantaloncillos se le habían roto, de igual manera, el cielo se rompía. Sectores eran del azul que él conocía, mientras otros eran rojo sangre, del Inframundo, otros verdes con dorados, del Mundo de los Espíritus, y otro que era del color del ópalo, aunque ese no lo conocía.

Po hizo un gesto de arrojar algo y en el aire apareció sendo tridente de tres metros de largo que se precipitó hacia Qilin. Éste estiró una pata y cuando la lanza le tocó la palma, se derritió y la absorbió con un sonido de succión y creó varias espadas que envió hacia los demás. Po destruyó la suya, Tigresa la derritió y Fai la desvió con una corriente de aire.

Chocaron contra el dios, lanzando golpes y patadas. Fai se movía diabólicamente flexible, como si en lugar de huesos tuviera aire. Tigresa rugía mientras golpeaba intercambiando entre su estilo y algo que parecía boxeo, sus brazos estaban en llamas y emitía un calor en su cuerpo que iba en aumento. Sin embargo, Qilin, pese a estar siendo atacado por tres animales con poderes distintos, se defendía casi sin esfuerzo.

Po lanzó una patada, Qilin la paró con el antebrazo; Tigresa dio una patada de empeine que el dios detuvo tomándola con la pata y Fai lanzó un mandoble con su espada. Para ese ataque, Qilin hizo algo que le dejó claro a Po que iba a ser muy difícil ganar: acumuló Chi y su cuerpo titilo por un segundo, para que le salieran dos brazos de león justo donde debían estar sus hombros. Tomó a Fai por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, con flojera—. Esperaba más de ustedes.

Bufo. Un tercer brazo le salió de la nuca y tomó a Fai del cuello. De uno de sus cuernos brotó un dedo con el que, con un movimiento ondulante cual batuta, hizo que Tigresa se alejara unos pasos y quedara inmóvil, con una única mirada de odio al dios. Con Po, en cambio, lo atacó como habría hecho la Senda loba: el brazo se le recubrió de fuego y las llamas comenzaron a subirle con rapidez al panda por la pata y brazo. Él saltó lejos, apagándose el fuego que rompía la lógica al seguir encendidas cuando su cuerpo estaba a varios grados bajo cero.

Al lograrlo, se percató de que del cuerno al que Qilin le salía un dedo, brotó una pata completa, que hizo un gesto de aprisionamiento y Tigresa, en consecuencia, soltó un rugido de dolor. Aquello causó una oleada de furia en Po. Nadie lastimaba a Tigresa frente a él. Atacó.

Recordaba que Seiryu le había comentado que con el Quinto Punto abierto podía controlar el cero absoluto con facilidad, mas con ello, su cuerpo sufriría una repercusión proporcional al Chi usado. Palabras confusas para decir que si usaba mucho Chi, gran parte de su cuerpo se congelaría para siempre.

Como era muy arriesgado lanzar un rayo de hielo, prefirió crear un arma con dicho elemento, realizando unos movimientos de muñeca fluidos. Sintió un tirón en el pecho y un ardor en las patas; desde la punta de sus garras hasta la mitad de su antebrazo se recubrió de hielo, una escarcha azul y blanca que le quemaba, como un guante de satén. Pensó en algún arma que fuera larga, pero no demasiado, que aprovechara la ventaja de la división entre león y ciervo y que le sirviera a un animal como Po, grande y pesado. Frunció el ceño con curiosidad, más bien divertido, porque se le había pegado bastante del razonamiento de Tigresa. Sonrió al sentir el cuerpo largo y fuerte de un tridente en sus patas. Nunca había utilizado alguno, pero para todo había una primera vez.

Llegó con el dios y lanzó un tajo vertical, un muro de Chi se solidificó entre ambos, pero la concentración requerida para mantenerlo hizo que el control sobre Tigresa se rompiese. Ella cayó al suelo jadeando y sosteniéndose la garganta. Fai luchaba por no morir estrangulado, pataleando. Po dio más cortes a aquella barrera de energía, se movía como fuera de sí, siendo sólo una mancha blanca y negra. Lo hacía sin pensar, como si su cuerpo lo supiera desde siempre.

Qilin empezó a flexionarse hacia atrás cuando el tridente de Po comenzó a vibrar como si estuviera vivo. El león-ciervo soltó a Fai y saltó hacia atrás en el momento que con un fuerte mandoble, dividió en dos el muro de Chi, llegando a él. El Guerrero Imperial cayó tosiendo con violencia al tocar el suelo. Po giró sobre sí, embistiendo a Qilin y logró darle un corte, mínimo, en la mejilla, pero un corte a fin de cuentas.

—¿Debes suplicar ayuda, Po Ping? —gruñó.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Po.

—Ese tridente. El arma de Seiryu en el mundo mortal. Sí; recuerdo cuando mató a un Fen que aún no lograba decidir su forma. Es ridículo cómo no viene a dar la cara, ni él ni los demás dioses. —Qilin alzó la vista al cielo, parte azul, parte Inframundo, parte Espiritual—. ¡¿Qué pasó, cobardes? ¿Tienen miedo de que los absorba y recobre mi verdadero poder, de ser capaz que con chasquear los dedos elimine todo lo que he creado?!

Una carcajada de una risa eufórica y loca le subió por la garganta y atronó el aire, como las cuerdas de un instrumento al ser probadas. Po percibió que el aire estaba cambiando, sumado a que el cielo, los cielos, brillaban con distintas intensidades.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó, poniéndose en guardia. Se dio cuenta de que la sangre en Tigresa y Fai comenzó a moverse más estable; sus latidos se calmaron. Estaban bien.

—Niu Tou y Ma Mían eran quienes mantenían los mundos separados, y así evitar que las energías de los cuatro dioses, mis restos de Chi, se encontraran con su origen: yo. Ahora que los absorbí, que devoré sus esencias, están colapsando. Observa, Po Ping, ¿qué mundo engullirá primero al Mortal? ¿Será el Inframundo? ¿O el Espiritual? ¿O el Divino? —Sonrió todo colmillos—. _¡Tic tac!_ , Guerrero Dragón, el tiempo pasa y la destrucción se acerca.

Los ojos ópalos de Qilin lo enfocaron con tal intensidad que le hicieron flaquear las rodillas.

—Mejor dicho: el tiempo pasa y tu cuerpo se destruye.

Atacó. Po levantó el tridente por instinto, colocándolo como división entre ambos, al tiempo en que lanzaba un tajo; el aire cercano se condensó al punto de que se formó niebla. Qilin lo esquivó girando de lado sin dejar de avanzar y le propinó un puñetazo a Po. Acto seguido una serie de patadas en el pecho lo hicieron derrapar hacia atrás debido a la potencia del impacto. Lanzó una estocada; el dios cerró sus piernas en torno a las tres puntas, giró su cadera y le quitó el arma de las patas. Luego, levitando, se giró y embistió al panda, derribándolo.

Po cayó al suelo y Qilin se paró sobre su estómago, tomando entonces un peso de mil kilos, alzó el tridente en sobre su cuello y sonrió.

—Adiós, Guerrero de Seiryu.

No obstante, cuando lo bajó y estaba a centímetros de su cuello, una llamarada rugió, parte fuego, parte rugido, y tomó por sorpresa al dios. Lo abrasó por completo y su figura titiló con debilidad, dio unos traspiés hacia atrás y se bajó de Po. Éste hizo que el agua subterránea del Valle subiera a la superficie y se propulsó con ella. Hallándose de pie, miró a Tigresa, quien parecía estar rodeada de un halo dorado fogoso, se talló los ojos, pensando que tal vez viese mal, pero no, de verdad tenía un halo dorado fogoso, como si ella despidiera un humo divino. La mirada era clara, «¡Encárgate mientras nos recuperamos!». Entonces se tambaleó.

Po inspiró profundo y asintió, tratando de dejar de lado el atractivo de Tigresa, pero era, ¡dioses!, estaba guapísima.

Decidió que se deleitaría con su belleza después. Ahora debía derrotar a un dios, cosa fácil. Atacó con su mejor arma: el agua. Hizo elevar una ola de seis metros y la dejó caer, apretó el puño derecho y el extremo más cercano a impactar se solidificó en agujas de hielo. Qilin, al recobrar una forma estable, alzó las patas como si sacudiera una gruesa manta: un muro de fuego azulado surgió alzándose con un rugido bestial, derritió los picos de hielo y desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

El león-ciervo parecía complacido de pelear de esa manera, con elementos. Po corrió hacía él, ocasionando que el agua se acumulara en sus brazos, confiriéndole unos grandes látigos de agua. Giró su cuerpo, por la cadera, y los látigos de agua lo imitaron. Hizo que las puntas se congelaran en forma de garfios usando su cero absoluto, si conseguía darle un corte con ellos... dudaba que ni siquiera un dios se librara sin consecuencias.

Para sorpresa suya, Qilin se envolvió en un tornado de agua a modo de escudo, y cuando Po giró la cadera en sentido contrario para dar los latigazos, al momento de su agua tocar la del dios, empezó a ser absorbida. Cortó el látigo; el pelaje de los brazos estaba empapado. Qilin empezó a elevarse en un torbellino de líquido como un huracán, de cintura para abajo estaba recubierto de agua, manteniéndose en un fino tubo. Hizo el gesto con que creó el muro de fuego, pero esta vez grandes pedruscos de hielo del tamaño de una casa se precipitaron hacia Po.

El panda creó dos finos látigos que sostuvo entre sus patas, azotó el aire en equis y el agua de la atmósfera se condensó y formo una película de agua caliente y vapor a modo de escudo. No sabía cómo hacía todo aquello, estaba en automático; tal vez la gracia para sacar todo su potencial era atacar sin pensar. Los pedruscos empezaron a derretirse cuando se acercaban, terminando en sólo unos charcos que se desparramaron en el suelo. Una línea de agua fue disparada contra él, Po alzó una pata y recibió el golpe en ella; dolió como el demonio. Una película de agua le recubrió los brazos y Po tiró de la cuerda, como si domara a un salvaje, y sintiendo el movimiento del líquido en Qilin, lo hizo compactarse alrededor de la muñeca del dios.

Jaló y lo sacó del torbellino. Po giró sobre sí mismo y lo hizo acercarse; cuando completó el giro, Qilin estaba frente a frente. Ambos chocaron las dos patas, en una lucha por imponerse al otro, una que el dios ganaba por margen, pero Po le ponía resistencia. Inspiró profundo, un punto azul brilló justo sobre su cola y dos líneas, una a cada costado, se unieron al punto de vientre. Y entonces, _¡pum!_ , el dolor desapareció, aunque el agotamiento y cansancio seguían. Se le habían sobrecargado tanto los nervios que no percibían el altísimo nivel de dolor.

«¡Sexto Punto, el de la Impulsividad... Abierto!»

Entonces, gracias al poder extra, pudo evitar el avance de Qilin, mas no por mucho tiempo. Luego de treinta segundos de lucha de voluntades, comenzaron a flaquearle los brazos. Justo antes de que el león-ciervo lo venciera, una llamarada dorada, como un sol en miniatura, tan rápido como una flecha, le impactó en la nuca a Qilin, haciéndole romper la concentración y dándole la oportunidad de escapar a Po.

Él observó a sus salvadores: Tigresa, quien brillaba de un rojo dorado, y Fai, levitando con su espada Hsu negra como la noche, vibrando con vida propia. Ella hizo un gesto de golpear, seco y rápido, y otra llamarada, del tamaño de un puño, salió con un pitido hacia el dios; Po se metamorfoseó en agua y se desplazó hacia ellos, le molestaba el hecho de que su cuerpo reaccionara por instinto, pero tenía que acostumbrarse.

Tomo forma sólida frente a Tigresa.

Tigresa estaba con el pelaje revuelto, sucio, con polvo y tierra, sus ojos ámbares estaban refulgiendo de furia contenida. Sonrió obligando a ese enojo a hacerse a un lado cuando lo vio. Estiró su pata y Po hizo lo mismo, tomándosela.

—¿Como antes? —le preguntó a Tigresa.

Ella asintió.

—Ataque combinado.

* * *

Las Bestias Divinas estaban con el Chi tan descontrolado que no podían mantener una forma estable, sólo eran consciencias. La convergencia de los cuatro mundos a causa de Qilin era tan potente que desequilibraba todo. Seiryu sabía que para que su plan tuviera éxito, necesitaba que Qilin se liberase, empresa que no tenía idea de cómo realizar, la cual se resolvió gracias a la madre de Tigresa, la novia de Po Ping. Sin embargo, todo se le salió de las zarpas.

Necesitaba algo que apoyara a Po Ping, Tigresa y Fai Zhang para que reduzcan a Qilin antes de que se fortaleciera más de lo que ya estaba. Absorbió a Niu Tou y Ma Mían, eso le confería poder absoluto en el Inframundo, si llegaba a absorber a alguna de las Bestias, tendría la fuerza para absorber a las demás, y con su poder al máximo, le bastaría con pensar en destruir todo para lograrlo.

En ninguno de sus planes estaba ese escenario. Jamás lo creyó posible. Razón por la que no sabía qué hacer, y odiaba estar así.

Debía de hallar algo, así fuera una mínima piedra para dar apoyo.

Piedra...

«¡Eso es!»

Intentó localizar la consciencia de Suzaku.

—¡Suzaku! —la llamó, su «voz» no era tal realmente, sino una vibración de sus pensamientos en el espacio.

«¿Qué?», preguntó ésta. El espacio se caldeaba ahí donde su Chi se concentraba.

—¿Tienes el Chi de los primeros?

«¿Esos?, sí. ¿Para qué quieres...? ¡Oh...!»

Alrededor del Chi rojizo que era Suzaku, aparecieron dos piedritas de color verde y púrpura respectivamente. Comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, conteniendo un gran poder. Seiryu intuyó que no tendrían el mismo poder que los tres que luchaban contra Qilin, no obstante, si se reunían todos los cinco Chis, podrían hacerle frente al dios creador.

El problema estaba en que llevaría cierto tiempo crear los cuerpos para esos Chis, ya que con su esencia divina revuelta por el choque de los mundos, no tenían total control para crear a su gusto.

Comenzaron ambos su labor, sin sentir la consciencia de Wang, sólo esperaban que los Guerreros aguantaran lo suficiente.

* * *

La manera en que el Dragón y la Fénix atacaban era... envidiable. No había movimientos desperdiciados, ni energía mal gastada, todo estaba calibrado como si los dos hubieran peleado juntos desde que nacieron. Usaban sus elementos para potenciar sus golpes y patadas. Mientras el panda daba una patada, la maestra conectaba una serie de golpes como un boxeador, haciéndole recordar a Fai la forma en que él y Yuga luchaban. Si el Dragón daba un panzazo, Tigresa creaba un muro de fuego con un alzamiento de patas tras Qilin, chamuscándolo. Si ella se recubría las patas inferiores de una masa de fuego tan caliente que hacía ondear el aire y le daba tremenda patada a Qilin, Po creaba una película de agua tan fina que cortaba las piedras y atacaba.

Qilin no podía concretar una defensa sólida, porque cuando se enfocaba en uno, la otra atacaba, y viceversa. Sumado a eso, Fai notó que Qilin parecía difuminarse, es decir, como si su cuerpo estuviera intentando llegar a la solidez total, sin lograrlo, al mismo tiempo en que su aspecto pareciera querer dividirse a ambos lados, opuestos. Como si... como si las esencias de Niu Tou y Ma Mian lucharan por escapar, sin éxito.

Apretó los puños y asió la espada con ambas patas, iracundo y algo sobrecogido. Quería hacer algo, odiaba ser un espectador y ser débil. Sí, había logrado una gran mejora al aceptar sus habilidades como Guerrero de Wang; no Imperial, sino como médium de Wang, pero... ellos parecían mejorar a cada segundo. Algo hacía el Dragón para subir el nivel, pero con Tigresa fue más un regalo: Terumi le hubo entregado o ayudado con su energía, porque pasó de estar al borde del desmayo a estar rebosante de Chi en un parpadeo. Frunció el ceño, no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada, si tenía que morir peleando, lo haría con honor.

Relajó sus músculos, ya había dado muerte a Girei, su venganza estaba completa, pero también era miembro de la Casa Imperial, y su deber en ésta era el mismo que el del Emperador: proteger China. Se impulsó con los vientos y atacó.

Atravesó los ataques combinados de Po y Tigresa y le dio un tajo con la espada a Qilin, cosa que fue extraña. Fai había cortado a muchos animales en el trayecto de su vida, pero esta vez la espada se sintió como si cortara barro o algodón. Qilin alzó sus ojos color ópalo y lo enfocó, logrando que Fai dudara por un instante; recobró el control justo antes de que diera un zarpazo y evitó la muerte por fracciones de segundos. Abrió la palma libre y generó una corriente de aire que lo impulsó lejos del dios al tiempo en que el Dragón y la Fénix conectaban, respectivamente, un puñetazo.

Derrapó flotando y se detuvo a seis metros de ellos, empezando a sentir un hormigueo en el brazo que sujetaba la espada, como cuando se le dormía una extremidad. Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, con jadeos, faltándole el aire. «Que irónico: al Guerrero que usa el aire, le falta el mismo.»

Entonces, como cuando cortó a Zhang, vio unas imágenes sin sentido. Había un ser extraño, como un simio, pero sin pelaje, con la piel de un tono rosáceo claro, como un melocotón. De rostro pequeño y redondeado, ni alargado como los zorros, ni fuerte como los lobos, sino que era de una forma acorazonada que no sabía explicar. Sus ojos eran hermosos y severos, de un rojo que daba la sensación de que eran volcanes en miniaturas o... o estrellas. Dos soles. Llevaba un largo vestido rojo y dorado, un hanfu, y el cabello negro azabache recogido en un moño, rematado con dos palillos naranjas.

El contexto de la escena era extraño, ahí estaba Qilin, de rodillas ante aquella hembra, con los brazos de león chamuscados a distintos niveles y las patas de ciervo clavadas al suelo, con estacas. La hembra movió los labios, los ojos le refulgieron de ira y ofensa, pero Fai no comprendió porque sólo veía, no escuchaba. Sin embargo, identificó la mirada lastimera de Qilin que le dio a la hembra, la conocía en carne propia: odio. Al final, supuso que Qilin hubo hecho algo que ofendió o hizo enfurecer a aquella entidad y Qilin estaba resentido por la forma en que lo castigaron.

Aspirando una gran bocanada de aire, Fai volvió en sí, a sentir en su piel y a captar el caos de la batalla entre Qilin y Po y Tigresa. «¿Qué demonios fue eso?», pensó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta; cuando de igual forma cortó a Zhang, también lo asaltaron unas extrañas visiones. ¿Acaso... acaso eran recuerdos del dios?

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando vio que Po recibía un puñetazo que lo clavó en el suelo; se sorprendió de que siguiera consciente. Más aún del hecho de que siguiera vivo por semejante golpe. El dios se giró hacia Tigresa, mientras de su espalda baja brotaba un brazo, para que de la pata de éste, saliera una espada de doble filo. «Es la misma habilidad de la Senda contra las que pelearon Tora y Terumi.» Tigresa rugió y lanzó una patada que Qilin detuvo con un brazo.

Ahora se veía más sólido. Más estable.

Por acto reflejo el cuerpo de Fai se movió de forma fluida, se puso de pie y con un salto de dos giros, lanzó una patada horizontal que ocasionó una enorme onda de aire. Ésta chocó contra el dios, haciéndolo caer hacia Tigresa, y ella lo aprovecho para soltarse y girar el cuerpo, conectándole una patada aún más fuerte que la anterior.

Po intentaba levantarse, pero el cuerpo le respondía demasiado lento. Tigresa también empezaba a moverse más patosamente. Aquel poder anormal estaba pasándoles factura.

Fai asió con fuerza su espada Hsu y atacó, tenía en claro una cosa, si uno de ellos dos moría, todos lo harían. Para bien o para mal, debía poner su supervivencia en ellos.

 _Lo has entendido, Fai_ , dijo la voz de Wang en su mente, la sintió dispersa y débil, y, por primera vez, llena de un enorme orgullo. _Eres un buen Guerrero, Fai Zhang, orgulloso, valiente y decidido cuando es necesario, pero aún tenías mucho que aprender. Cuando yo nací, de las emociones de Seiryu por su vivencia en el Mundo Mortal, podía haber sido uno de los dioses principales de nuestro panteón, por llamarle de algún modo. Pero supe que al hacerlo rompería no sólo un balance divino, sino también uno entre los mismos dioses. Son cuatro dioses, cuatro Mundos, cuatro Guerreros._

 _»Nadie le hará estatuas, templos u ofrendas al Dragón Imperial, ni escribirá poemas sobre sus Guerreros. Y lastimosamente esa es una de las razones por las que mis Guerreros son desdichados, pero al hacerlo, mantengo el equilibrio que nadie se percata que existe entre los volubles dioses. Y tú por fin lo has entendido._

Fai no tenía palabras, no comprendía exactamente qué sucedía o a qué hacía referencia su Bestia. La distancia entre él y Qilin se acortaba en un parpadeo, pero por alguna razón el espacio se movía ralentizado.

 _Esta_ _será_ _la última vez que hablemos, mi Guerrero, porque el fin se acerca para nosotros. Tu destino no es detener a Qilin, sino proteger al panda y la tigresa. No todos los poderes son espectaculares, Fai Zhang, a veces el más difícil de dominar es la capacidad de ceder. Te concedo mi favor._

El tiempo y espacio volvió a su velocidad común y Fai sintió una corriente eléctrica partiendo de su espalda a su cuerpo, como si lo hubiera azotado el mismísimo Byakko. El cansancio que tenía desapareció y su sensación de poder subió al máximo. Su espada Hsu se volvió tan liviana como una pluma, y antes de darse cuenta, la había alzado y comenzaba a enterrársela en el pecho de Qilin.

—No me ignores, diosecillo —dijo Fai, frente a Qilin, clavándosela más profundo.

El dios gruñó.

—Maldito bastardo.

—También es un placer. —Le hundió la espada hasta que sólo quedó fuera el mango. Era extraño, tenía que haberlo atravesado, pero la punta no salió por el otro extremo—. Así que... eres un dios desterrado, ¿eh?

—¿Quién te crees que eres?

El rostro de molestia de Qilin se desenfocó en sopresa sorpresa, seguido en una expresión de ira pura y densa. Fai supuso que dio en el clavo por la forma en que reaccionó y antes de que él saliera de su momentáneo impacto, tiró de la espada y se separó. Chorros de sangre negra, Icor negro, empapaban la espada. Miró de soslayo hacia atrás, el panda estaba luchando contra su propio cuerpo, porque sus extremidades parecían, literalmente, de goma, sin fuerzas, mientras que la felina estaba de rodillas en el suelo, agarrándose el pecho, probablemente adolorida.

«Mi deber es protegerlos», se repitió aún no tan conforme con la idea. Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto y tomó la espada con ambas patas, como si la fuera a enterrar en el suelo, con la punta hacia abajo, los vientos comenzaron a arremolinarse con fuerza a sus pies, pero no lo hacían flotar más, sino que se movían como si pensaran de forma individual. Clavó la espada en el suelo y los vientos se adentraron en su piel.

La alzó, apuntó al cielo y desapareció. Del cielo de cuatro tonos emergió una potente luz brillante, un muro de energía que conectó con Fai y casi lo derribó. El Chi comenzó a calentarlo; era tanto que le daba la sensación de que iba volatilizarse. El aire se volvió más fino y delgado, el oxígeno empezó a escasear a su alrededor mientras más y más Chi entraba en él. ¿Qué demonios era el favor de Wang, matarlo?

El aire restante en el ambiente se le arremolinó en los codos, muñecas, hombros y tobillos, solidificándosele y tomando unas extrañas formas puntiagudas, como cuñas o puntas de lanzas, plateadas y, como Qilin, con apariencia vaporosa. En los pómulos y ciertas áreas aleatorias de su cuerpo, por sobre el pelaje, aparecieron escamas doradas. La melena recortada al estilo militar le creció hasta la longitud total, desgreñada y salvaje, y su pelaje cambió a un tonó grisáceo-violeta.

 _Esto no durará mucho_ , le dijo Wang. _Es una deificación completa, algo que no había logrado con mis Guerreros, quitará la maldición de la espada Hsu que te otorgué, pero... tiene un alto precio._

«¿Moriré?»

 _No_. Wang tardó en contestar. _Destruirá tu capacidad de usar el Chi. Cortará tu conexión conmigo... y con los demás mortales._

«¿O sea que...?»

 _Sí; tú serás el último Guerrero Dragón Imperial, contigo se cerrará el círculo. Y el de los demás. A partir de hoy, los mortales deberán aprender a cuidarse solos, sin ayuda de ningún dios._

Ante tal revelación, Fai se propuso una meta, hacer el tiempo suficiente para que derrotaran a Qilin. Se sentía imbatible. El aire parecía susurrarle al oído lo que sucedía: Po se había recuperado, aunque el aire que salía de él, pese a estar helado, se notaba agotado; el de Tigresa estaba la mar de caliente, aunque mejor que el del panda, menos cansada. Entonces, de improvisto, el aire alrededor de Po se caldeó, él emanaba tanto poder que se transmitía al aire y con éste, el frío.

Qilin se limpió la herida de la espada con un gesto más de molestia que de dolor, la cual se cerró sola. Arqueó una ceja, con sorpresa y expectación.

—Primera vez que observó una deificación —dijo Qilin—, ¿podrás aguantar?

Flexionó las piernas para atacar, tan leve que no se notaba con sus piernas de ciervo, sin embargo, Fai lo percibió y se movió por instinto. El viento salía despedido de él. Le conectó un puñetazo en el pecho moviéndose tan rápido que la luz escapó de sus ojos, como si le hubieran cubierto el rostro con una capucha negra.

Qilin intentó atacar con un puñetazo ascendente, pero su cuerpo, guiado por los deseos de Wang, se dejó caer hacia atrás y apoyándose en las palmas de las patas dio una voltereta. Se irguió e hizo condensar el aire en ciertas zonas alrededor del dios, saltó entre ellas a una velocidad de vértigo y le empezó a conectar una tanda de golpes sin detenerse. Al último, aprovechando cuando la presión creada en el viento por moverse a tal velocidad, le dio uno en el mentón e hizo que Qilin se elevara en espirales incontrolables hacia el cielo.

Fai se detuvo en el suelo, le ordenó con los pensamientos a los vientos que se arremolinaran en una esferita en sus dedos, del tamaño de un ojo, acumulando todo lo que pudo hasta que se volvió demasiado peligroso seguir agregando más y más aire. Percibía el revoltijo que había dentro; el viento es libre, salvaje e impredecible, odiaba estar encerrado, y cuando eso ocurría, se liberaba descabritado.

—Me preguntaste quién era —dijo Fai, y su voz sonó a dos tonos. Alzó la esferita y la arrojó con tranquilidad hacia Qilin; al momento en que lo tocó, una explosión de vacío lo separó en varios trozos distintos que intentaban unirse. Asimismo, Fai captó el hecho de que Qilin se fortalecía a cada segundo o a cada instante, pese a estar como estaba—. Nosotros... somos Wang.

* * *

Po recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo, sólo que a un nivel tan básico que parecía un cachorro aprendiendo a moverse y caminar. No sentía dolor, pero le molestaba que los brazos y piernas se movieran con torpeza, la coordinación de sus dedos era tan fatal que comenzó asustarse. Conocía los riesgos de abrir los Puntos, pero del dicho al hecho había un trecho, ¿y si quedaba tan dañado que no volvería a practicar Kung Fu?

Agradecía internamente la ayuda de Fai, estaba seguro que si el león no hubiera intervenido, él y Tigresa no habrían sobrevivido. Lo efectivo del ataque combinado con ella era el hecho de que en los primeros segundos, como mucho dos minutos, el enemigo no sabía a qué reaccionar, pero luego de poco tiempo se habituaba y predecía ataques, o como mínimo se lograba defender. Lo mismo pasó con Qilin, en cuestión de segundos, empezó a prever sus movimientos, y si no hubiera sido por Fai que lo tomó por sorpresa, los habría capturado.

Se acercó a Tigresa dando traspiés y se arrodilló a su lado, poniéndole una pata en el hombro. Ella se hallaba en cuatro patas, jadeando y con el cuerpo brillando de un raro rojo azulado. El miedo lo recorrió por completo, Terumi brillaba así cuando estaba en sus últimas.

—Ti —la llamó, notándosele el miedo, cansancio y compasión.

—Estoy bien —jadeó ella.

«No. Es muy claro que no lo estás.» Sin esperar más tiempo ni preguntar, Po cerró los ojos e hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para sanarla. Pensaba que no sentía dolor porque su cuerpo no lo percibía, pero al momento de canalizar su Chi hacia ella y hacer lo inverso con las heridas, soltó un grito sin poder contenerse; la fina capa de hielo que había empezado a crecer en su piel se derritió al instante, los brazos los sintió como si le hirvieran y la cabeza se le calentó, nublándole la visión.

No pudo acabar, Tigresa estaba demasiado caliente que no podía sanarla, se parecía... se parecía a sus Puntos. Abrió los ojos como platos al recordar que Seiryu le había respondido cuando le preguntó cómo le afectaba su Resonancia con Tigresa y su apertura de Puntos: «Ya los tiene abiertos». ¿Pero cómo llego a tal estado? ¿Qué gatillo aquello? Tigresa simplemente no pudo haber llegado a tal punto porque sí.

—¡Po! —exclamó ella, ladeando el rostro.

—Estoy bien —gimió, soltándola como si hubiera tocado lava. Se dio cuenta de la forma en la que se había alejado y se sintió mal por ello. Se dejó caer sentado en el suelo que se congeló a su contacto, como si estuvieran en un día de campo y no en el posible fin del mundo—. Estoy bien.

Tigresa lo imitó, cuando su cola tocó el suelo, el hielo se derritió emitiendo un siseo que se incrementó al ella sentarse por completo. Po se relajó, reposando sus brazos en sus piernas, y Tigresa le posó, con vacilación, la pata en el antebrazo. Él acomodó el brazo, le tomó la pata y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Esto puede ser lo último —le dijo ella.

—No —aseveró—. No lo será. —La miró a los ojos—. No permitiré que lo sea. —Sonrió—. Recuerda que aún tenemos que salir y comer en el restaurante de papá.

Tigresa le apretó más la pata.

—Bien. —En ese momento parecía que no existiera más nada, y a Po le gustó eso. Al demonio con Qilin, al demonio con los Mundos, en ese momento sólo eran ellos dos y nadie más. Lo que más importaba era Tigresa—. Pero —dijo, sacándolo de su ensoñación, para su disgusto— debemos ayudar a Fai. Sea lo que sea que está haciendo, no creo que dure mucho. Ese poder hizo que nos superara, pero...

—Es temporal —completó; con sólo verlo lo sabía—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Tigresa lo intentó, sin éxito. Po, al hacer lo mismo, cayó sentado con un ruido sordo, las piernas las tenía como gelatina. Y lo peor era que Tigresa tenía razón, debían ayudar a Fai, él seguía atacando a Qilin, pero éste empezaba a habituarse a la forma de ataque del león. Si no lo ayudaban, terminaría muerto.

Y entonces pasó: Qilin le detuvo la pata a Fai, le apretó tan fuerte la pata que Po, desde tan lejos, gracias a sus sentidos mejorados, sintió repelús al ver cómo le fracturaba los dedos. El dios tiró de Fai y le dobló el brazo en un ángulo extraño, arrancándole un grito al león. Del hombro de Qilin surgió un brazo con una espada que descendió hacia la cabeza de Fai, pero él reaccionó rápido. Con un rugido, alzó su pata libre y despidió tal cantidad de aire y a tal presión que el brazo del dios que lo sujetaba se desprendió de su atacante.

Con la pata herida, Fai se negaba a retroceder, a mostrar debilidad.

Entonces pasó. Primero, el brazo cercenado del dios se disipó en neblina, creciéndole a él uno nuevo. Segundo, Qilin mejoró. «Mejora» era la única palabra que le venía a Po a la mente; al dios su figura titilante se volvió sólida, tan firme que no daba duda de que en el momento en que le pusiera una pata encima, lo mataría. El pelaje se le volvió blanco, como la nieve recién caída, aunque con una pureza antinatural. Su forma se volvió más antropomórfica, reduciendo las patas de ciervo a unas de león, con la diferencia de que en lugar de zarpas tenía pezuñas. Sus ojos se hicieron de un negro noche, cual si contuvieran el caos entero en ellos. Por último, sus cuernos crecieron, pareciendo ahora de alce, de color cambiante; a veces eran rojos, otras negros, otras dorados.

Había logrado sobreponerse y dominar las esencias de Ma Mian y Niu Tou.

Empezó a levitar unos centímetros del suelo.

—¿Preparado para morir, Fai Zhang? —dijo Qilin, con una voz cavernosa—. Extraerse de ti la esencia de Wang.

Fai estaba impresionado, parecía que el dolor de su pata no importaba, y Po lo comprendía. Qilin estaba muy por encima de ellos. Debía ayudarlo o mataría al león y ellos serían los siguientes.

—Po —dijo Tigresa, como leyendo sus pensamientos—, tenemos que ayudarlo.

Pero no lograba nada. Él trataba de colocarse de pie, lográndolo apenas, necesitaba unos momentos para hallar la fuerza y seguir luchando; Tigresa por otro lado ya estaba recuperada. Entonces cuando creyó que estaba todo perdido la temperatura bajó tan rápido que a Po se le taponaron los oídos, seguido de un temblor en el suelo. Tigresa se sorprendió por ello, pero Qilin suspiró cansino.

—Están desesperados.

Un trueno sonó en el cielo sin nubes, secundado de un rayo que cayó de la zona color ópalo, dejando un cilindro de luz entre cielo y tierra, color púrpura. Luego apareció otro, sólo que color verde. De éstos aparecieron las figuras de un tigre blanco con una túnica y un zorro negro con un traje de maestro. Po reconoció al tigre, era el que había salvado a Tigresa cuando Suzaku había atacado la Ciudad Imperial, Shu, el Guerrero Tigre Blanco, sin embargo, al zorro no lo conocía, pero por proceso de eliminación debía de ser el Guerrero de la Tortuga Negra.

Sin mediar palabras, ambos atacaron. Shu hizo aparecer en sus patas, gracias a una corriente de electricidad que brotó de su cuerpo, un arco y una flecha, hechos con dicha electricidad. El zorro, no obstante, unió las palmas a nivel del pecho y las separó, causando que con un fulgor verde, del suelo aparecieran seres de ocho brazos, hechos de tierra, que cargaron contra el dios.

Shu disparó lo que Po logró contar como veinte flechas en un parpadeo, pero Qilin las despachó con un gesto de la pata, fastidiado. Acto seguido levantó la pata y los señaló; la punta de su dedo comenzó a brillar de rojo.

El poder que se condensaba en Qilin atraía a Po como si generara su propia gravedad. Quiso decirle a Tigresa que huyera, que lo que sea que Qilin haría los mataría, pero su voz no salía. «No hay forma de que ganemos.»

Fai se movió como el mismísimo viento y se colocó delante de Po y Tigresa al mismo tiempo en que Qilin disparó.

El rayo de energía carmesí consumió la zona circundante al dios, atravesando con un calor ridículo todo lo que tocaba; y lo peor era que se movía como una serpiente. Giró y se dobló en el aire para atravesar y reducir a un montón de tierra y roca fundida a los nacidos de la tierra. Después atravesó por el pecho y torso, respectivamente, a Shu y al zorro, para luego cercenarles los brazos como mantequilla. Fai hizo girar alrededor de sí, Po y Tigresa fuertes corrientes de aire a presión, envolviéndolos en un gran domo cuando Shu y el zorro cayeron de rodillas.

El rayo impactó, con tal fuerza que Fai dejó de flotar e hincó una rodilla en el suelo. No bajó los brazos; su cuerpo resistía la embestida de poder constante. Entonces Fai logró desviar el rayo hacia el cielo, causando una explosión que lo tumbó al suelo. Po apenas si logró levantarse poco después, seguido de Tigresa y Fai.

Qilin hizo un gesto de aprisionamiento en torno al zorro y luego uno de tirar; el animal flotó y fue directo hacia el dios, como si lo hubiera hecho ir a fuerza de gravedad. El dios abrió su pata izquierda y el zorro se quedó estático en el aire, mientras la derecha le brillaba de un rumor negro.

Le atravesó el pecho al zorro, disolviéndolo en una neblina verdusca. Al momento siguiente tenía una esfera color verde en la pata. La sonrisa del dios era casi de una alegría infantil.

—¿Tan desesperados están que me colocan la victoria en bandeja, mis hijos?

La esfera y la pata brillaron del verde más intenso que Po hubiera visto, como si Qilin tuviera en ella toda la naturaleza del mundo. Alzó el brazo hacia el cielo y señaló la zona que era del color del ópalo. El cielo se agrietó y quebró como si fuera un lago congelado, abriendo grietas aún más pronunciadas en las separaciones del firmamento. Una gruesa cadena verde brillante se formó en su muñeca y ascendió hasta el cielo, cuando ésta se tensó, Qilin sonrió por completo.

—Yo te obligo... —dijo, tirando de la cadena. El cielo se partió con un estruendo y el morro de una tortuga gigantesca que luchaba por soltarse apareció por entre el agujero interdimensional. Po sintió las piernas flaquear, amenazándolo con derribarlo ahora que había logrado ponerse de pie— Genbu, a ceder ante mi poder. A volverte uno conmigo.

Con la otra pata afianzó la cadena y tiró con toda su fuerza de ella. Genbu salió por completo, tan grande como un país, y su forma se desdibujó. Cuando Po pensó que los aplastaría a todos, Genbu se disolvió en Chi verde que Qilin absorbió. La forma del dios titiló, se recubrió de arena y se estabilizó cuando controló a la bestia.

Se sacudió la arena e hizo lo mismo con Shu, levantó su pata izquierda él, hizo un gesto de aprisionamiento con el puño y luego flexionó el brazo, atrayéndolo. El tigre flotó y fue hasta el dios. Qilin levantó el brazo con un rumor negro y le atravesó el pecho, Shu se disolvió en una neblina púrpura y sólo quedó una esferita que él usó para crear otra cadena que se alzó al cielo y, momentos después, tiraba del cuello a un tigre igual de titánico que Genbu, de pelaje tan blanco como los arcos voltaicos de los rayos, y con rayas que parecían moverse cargadas de electricidad.

—Yo te obligo... —repitió Qilin, tirando de la cadena— Byakko, a ceder ante mi poder.

Con tirar de la cadena otra vez, hizo salir al dios y Qilin lo absorbió, esta vez recubriéndose de una capa de electricidad que se disipó cuando controló el poder de la Bestia.

Fai seguía con las patas elevadas, manteniendo el domo, aunque su pelaje empezaba a perder aquel tono violáceo. Se volvió a verlos de soslayo.

—Sólo les daré una única oportunidad —dijo con una su voz a dos tonos, aunque algo opaca—, úsenla para darle el golpe definitivo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tigresa.

Po comprendió el trasfondo de la pregunta.

—¿Por qué nos proteges?

—Yo no puedo derrotarlo, lastimosamente —respondió Fai, cansado—. No dejaré que todo lo que he logrado se vaya a la mierda porque ese dios de pacotilla quiera cambiarlo todo. No dejaré que después de todo lo que he pasado vuelva atrás. ¡No quiero volver a arrepentirme!

El domo de aire se disipó como un soplo y el viento se arremolinó alrededor de Fai, quien salió disparado hacia Qilin.

—¡Si he de morir peleando, que así sea!

En un parpadeo estaba frente al león-ciervo, con el puño cargado de aire para darle un puñetazo. Ante tal acto de valentía, Po no podía menos que quemar su vida para sacar energías. A su alrededor la temperatura bajó varios grados, congelándolo todo. Al lado, Tigresa fulguraba de calor, llamas lamían su cuerpo, bailando por su figura y acentuándola, como esperando órdenes.

Ahora, viendo cómo Fai se sacrificaba por una oportunidad para que obtuvieran la victoria, comprendía una cosa: el verdadero éxito conllevaba sacrificio.

Le tomó la pata a Tigresa; al ellos estar en sincronía mental, enérgica y sentimentalmente, sus pensamientos fueron asaltados por los de Tigresa, quien dedujo lo mismo. Debían detener al dios a toda costa.

A cualquier precio.

Fai estaba a punto de conectar el golpe, pero Qilin despareció y reapareció detrás del león. Le sujetó el brazo izquierdo, el herido y lo giró por completo, fracturándolo y haciéndole una llave.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó Qilin, burlesco.

—¡No subestimes al Guerrero Dragón Imperial! —bramó Fai. El brazo comenzó a brillarle al rojo vivo hasta el codo, poco después empezaron a aparecerle grietas, como si contuviera una erupción—. _¡Primer Rollo Imperial: Sejmet!_ —Su brazo explotó en una intensa llamarada naranja que cegó momentáneamente a Po.

Qilin rugió y soltó a Fai, que cayó al suelo humeando y faltándole el brazo izquierdo, de donde sólo manaba sangre, mientras una gran corriente de aire trataba de evitar su sangrado el rostro de Qilin brillaba de rojo y sus ojos estaban cerrados; tenía una expresión molesta, más que adolorida. El dios le colocó una pezuña en el pecho al mismo tiempo en que elevaba la pata que brillaba con un rumor negro.

—Buen intento —alabó, atravesándole el pecho—, pero no lo suficiente.

El cuerpo de Fai tembló con estertores y se revolvió cuando se fue convirtiendo paulatinamente en una esferita de Chi, y al igual que antes, creó una cadena, hizo emerger, tirando de ésta a un enorme Dragón Dorado del cielo, el cual terminó por absorber, bañando su cuerpo con un huracán en miniatura que se disipó al dominar a la Bestia.

Tomando a Tigresa, Po inspiró profundo. Estaba decido a abrir el Séptimo Punto, sin preocuparse por lo que pasara. Comprendía ahora algunas cosas, quizá no del todo, pero algo al menos. Las Tres Joyas, que había dicho Seiryu, eran algo que no se podían descubrir solo; ahora, con la felina que amaba a su lado, lo comprendía.

Sintió como si un torrente de energía, procedente de todos lados, lo sobrecargara. Un punto azulado en su nuca, que unió el de la espalda baja y el del entrecejo, brilló con fuerza. Acto seguido el traje de Maestro del Chi, que había aparecido cuando peleó con Kai, cubrió su cuerpo y el bastón de jade se manifestó en su pata libre. A Tigresa también le apareció un traje parecido, con una lanza en su pata; el traje, a diferencia del de Po que era blanco y negro con una cinta dorada, era rojo y dorado con una cinta naranja. Para rematar, a ambos los recubría una especie de morada oscura, del mismo tono que cuando sus Chis se mezclaban por su Resonancia. Y era por e, pensó Po, que Tigresa podía alcanzar su mismo estado.

Los dos hablaron al unísono, con una voz armoniosa.

— _¡Séptimo Punto, el de la energía... Abierto! ¡Formación de los Siete Puntos... Completa!_

Qilin frunció el ceño, esta vez más preocupado, y se elevó en el cielo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Muy, muy alto, se detuvo, alzó una pata, mirándolos y el cielo a la espalda de Qilin se abrió como una cortina, tan enorme que abarcaba el Valle de la Paz por completo y aún más allá de las montañas. Todo se cubrió de una negrura opresora, salpicada de estrellas brillantes.

De dicha pata levantada surgió una estela de niebla que se movía como si tuviera explosiones contenidas y se adentró en aquella aprensiva oscuridad. Se tensó y Qilin hizo un gesto similar a cuando sacó a las Bestias Divinas de su dimensión. En el Valle una sombra empezó a aparecer por todo el lugar, mientras algo pálido y circular, rocoso, se acercaba hacia el dios.

La enorme piedra se detuvo en seco.

—Vaya, vaya, Guerreros —dijo Qilin—, veo que al fin se ponen serios. La duda es: ¿serán capaces de ganar? —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿O dejarán que su luna los mate?

Qilin bajó la pata, como quien da una orden de ejecución.

La enorme masa rocosa, la luna, empezó a acercase más y más, y en un punto empezó a envolverse en fuego; algunos trozos se despegaron de ella, y atravesaron el portal que el dios mantenía, directo hacia Po y Tigresa.

Los dos alzaron sus armas y las rocas se transformaron en agua y fuego, siendo inofensivas.

Fijaron sus vistas en el dios, y antes de saltar, murmuraron.

— _¡Samsara!_

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero el trabajo me tiene full. Ya tengo internet, pero ahora se dañó el software de la pc ;-; Pray por mí :v

En fin, ¿qué les pareció?

Por cierto, ya nos acercamos al final xD

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	33. XXXII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **BlackCrow021:** gracias por tu review. Pues... en cuanto a eso, tendrás que leer para saber y ¿así que tienes un conflicto con la idea? Bueno, bueno, logré mi cometido; quería que hubiera ese choque de ideas, de que quieras que los buenos sobrevivan, pero cueste aceptar que habrá sacrificios xD. Gracias por leer.

 **VeGiTiPo:** gracias por tu review. Pues... aquí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta: cómo terminará todo xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Fleckeri:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, de verdad, y en vez de un cartón de cervezas, que sea de chocolate :'v. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **XXXII**

Jamás en su vida había pensado que llegaría a tal estado.

El cuerpo le temblaba de una forma extraña, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desintegrar. Daba la sensación de que su cuerpo se fuera a convertir en Chi puro, de que su ser mortal no era capaz de procesar por mucho tiempo tan abrumador poder que le confería el haber abierto el Séptimo Punto. Más aun entrando en el Samsara. Sus ojos veían en distintos niveles, por una parte captaban la forma de Qilin y la de Tigresa a su lado, el mundo normal. Luego estaba, como un prisma que brillaba de distintos colores según el ángulo de luz, un segundo nivel, por debajo de lo normal, donde todo parecía hecho de vidrio o hielo, en donde la figura de Qilin era una mezcla rara de ciervo y león, pero no como era ahora, sino más… salvaje; animal. Por último, un tercer nivel, más oscuro que los demás, de un negro absoluto, donde la forma de Tigresa era una columna de llamas rojas brillantes y la del dios una forma cambiante, camaleónica, a veces roja, a veces negra, a veces azul, a veces verde.

Era confuso, pero de alguna forma que Po no comprendía podía procesar aquello sin sufrir un derrame cerebral.

El aire… la realdad misma se percibí a más lento, sólo un poco.

Más escombros atravesaron el portal mientras la luna se acercaba más y más, ante lo que sería la muerte inminente para todos en el Valle y, lógicamente, el mundo. Caían grandes pedruscos del tamaño del Palacio de Jade, de casas y de montañas, sin embargo, con un movimiento de su bastón, y Tigresa de su lanza, las piedras se transformaron en fuego y agua, no más inofensivos que el aire.

De forma consciente Po no sabría cómo convertir la piedra en agua, ni volar en el aire como estaba haciendo en ese momento, por lo que sólo dejaba que su parte inconsciente tomara el mando. Sus reflejos e instintos.

 _No sueltes la pata de la maestra, Po Ping_ , le dijo la voz de Seiryu en su mente. A Po le pareció demasiado dispersa, débil, casi insustancial. _Si lo haces, ella perderá el Estado._

No le costó mucho esfuerzo concentrarse lo suficiente para que una parte de su consciencia apareciera junto al Dragón Azul. La dimensión era un revoltijo de un mar de caos primordial, en una parte estaba una especie de isla verde, siendo surcada por grandes ríos de lava que chocaban contra el océano que conocía de la dimensión de Seiryu y del cual surgían zarcillos de corrientes eléctricas hacia el cielo, siendo conducidas por un huracán de grandes proporciones; todo esto, bajo un cielo color ópalo sin sol alguno.

De alguna forma supo que estaba en el Mundo Divino; nunca había estado allí, pero su ser le decía que estaba en dicho lugar.

Lo único que vio en el sitio era una niebla espesa y con un brillo extraño, casi viva, de colores rojo y azul débiles que, aunque dichos colores no estuvieran mezclados, brillaban juntos.

«¿Seiryu?», le llamó Po.

 _Aquí_ , respondió el Dragón. Po, siendo la proyección de su mente, frunció el ceño al no comprender. Y cuando pensó en cómo podía ser posible que su cuerpo estuviera frente a Qilin, tomado de la pata de Tigresa, y su mente allí, en el Mundo Divino, le dio una fuerte jaqueca que lo hizo llevarse una pata a la cabeza. _Ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para formar un cuerpo físico. Mi Chi está tan dispersado por culpa de Qilin que me cuesta hasta transmitirte mis pensamientos._

«¿Entonces?... —Po se miró el cuerpo girando sobre sí mismo—. ¿Estás _aquí_ , pero no aquí, aquí?»

 _Podría decirse_. Aunque el Dragón no tuviera cuerpo, Po casi podía jurar que había bufado. _A lo que iba: no le sueltes la pata a la maestra_ , repitió Seiryu, _la Resonancia que ustedes dos poseen es lo que le permite a ella entrar en el Samsara, su conexión física contigo. En el momento en que se separen ella quedará desprotegida y caerá inconsciente. Su cuerpo no fue preparado para albergar el Poder Divino como tú._

«No soltarla, copiado. —Po hizo una pausa—. Seiryu, ¿qué pasará cuando capturemos a Qilin?» La pregunta en sí no era exactamente qué pasaría con el dios, sino… qué le pasaría a él mismo, y a Seiryu.

El dios dragón no respondió; Po no necesitó más explicación. Él iba a volver a la batalla, de alguna manera, pero cuando su consciencia empezó a disiparse del Mundo Divino, Seiryu le hizo una última advertencia.

 _Retener a Qilin no es fácil, mucho menos como está ahora, y cuando lo logres, si lo haces, espero que sepas decidir sabiamente Po Ping._

A Po lo envolvió la neblina azulada por completo, inundándole la mente de los conocimientos de Seiryu y su consciencia desapareció.

Parpadeó en el campo de batalla, tomado de la pata de Tigresa, volviendo en sí y percatándose de que Qilin estaba arriba en el aire, flotando con porte orgulloso y enojado, haciendo descender la luna. Po inspiró y dio un mandoble con su bastón en el aire, apuntando al dios. Sintió un tirón en el estómago cuando uno de los edificios cercanos, una casa de dos pisos, se volvió enteramente líquido, se alzó imponente en forma de ola y se arqueó alrededor de Qilin, tomándolo de los tobillos y haciéndolo descender.

Tomado por sorpresa, el dios creador perdió la concentración y el titánico portal que conectaba con el satélite se cerró. Qilin rugió con fuerza reverberando por el Valle, causando un temblor en la tierra. Se irguió con fuerza e hizo que un rayo le cayera encima, tan caliente que causó la evaporación del agua que lo ataba. Alzó su mirada hacia ellos, iracundo. Po sintió la pata de Tigresa apretar la suya y, casi al instante seguido, gran parte del lugar se volvió de fuego. Un enorme torbellino, de paredes rugientes y con llamas de los colores del atardecer, emergió de la nada y se achicó entorno a ellos.

Si Po hubiera estado en su modo normal, o en los Puntos anteriores, se hubiera asustado de haber quedado asado. No obstante, ahora le importaba poco, sabía en qué puntos golpear aquel torbellino para hacerlo ceder, como suponía también lo sabía Tigresa. Ante aquello, Qilin chasqueó los dedos con irritación; un enorme vendaval emergió del mismo dios, procediendo de él, y disipó las llamas en un parpadeo.

—No me pueden detener —dijo Qilin—. Yo soy el ente supremo de este universo. No se me puede destruir. No se me puede contener, y si lo hacen, nunca es por mucho tiempo.

Lo peor era que en el fondo Po lo sabía, a Qilin no se le podía matar, a lo que podía aspirarse era destruir su forma física para lograr diseminar la esencia primordial del dios.

Qilin empezó a acumular tanto Chi que su cuerpo se volvió más pesado. Tocó el suelo y la piedra se agrietó, la gravedad alrededor de éste aumentó y las piedras empezaron a volatilizarse. Una zona, como un charco, a su alrededor, se tiñó de un negro más oscuro que la noche y luego el dios sonrió.

Al instante, Po y Tigresa alzaron sus armas, de la lanza de ella salieron distintos tipos de llamas: bolas de fuego que se precipitaron hacia el dios, zarcillos de fuego que giraban como chakrams recién lanzados y rayos de calor tan fuertes que por donde pasaban todo terminaba en un caldo de tierra y magma. Del bastón de Po, en cambio, salió una escarcha que bañó el entorno de un tono blancuzco y helado, el suelo se cubrió de hielo, como un lago, y la congelación avanzó como pirañas hacia Qilin. Lo rodeó y del suelo salieron sendos picos que le hicieron moverse para no ser herido y así Po logró romperle la concentración.

Los fuegos que había disparado Tigresa ganaron más impulso y chocaron con el dios, cubriéndolo en llamas y el pilar de calor se movió como si pensara por sí mismo y le cercenó un brazo. Qilin gritó de dolor y se sostuvo el hombro de la extremidad mutilada. Chorros de Icor negros, tan fuertes como el petróleo, bañaron el hielo y se colaron por las grietas hacia la tierra.

Tigresa sintió esto como una victoria e hizo un gesto de atacar con la lanza; ésta brilló de rojo y expulsó una bola de fuego del tamaño de una casa. Tigresa jadeó y las piernas le temblaron, cayendo de rodillas, empezando a brotarle llamas de la espalda y cola. No eran llamas como antes, que salían por ella, sino que de verdad salían de ella: estaba convirtiéndose en fuego.

—Ti —dijo Po, preocupado, apretándole la pata y haciendo que el dolor en ella remitiese, absorbiéndolo —, no te excedas.

—Pero debemos...

—No podemos matarlo. —Lo dijo con firmeza y franqueza, tanta que Tigresa gruñó por lo bajo—. Óyeme, Ti —sonrió—, sé que quieres destruirlo porque él mató a tus padres, pero... —Se calló de golpe al sentir sus huesos crujir cuando Tigresa le apretó la pata.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Podemos capturarlo, pero eso nos sólo daría tiempo, sin saber en cuánto volvería a salir. —Po inspiró con fuerza, ante sus ojos, en su mente, desfilaban recuerdos de Seiryu sobre cómo apresó a Qilin, la última vez.

Ya conocía esas imágenes, pero no había oído el proceso completo. Parecía un conjuro, sólo que era Chi tan antiguo que le erizaba los vellos. Entonces Seiryu dijo su nombre y logró atar al dios creador antes de lanzarlo a la dimensión donde, con ayuda de las demás Bestias, lo había aprisionado.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

—Creo... creo que lo tengo, Ti. —Se enfocó en Qilin, quien se sujetaba el muñón del brazo—. Debemos crear la oportunidad para...

Un grito ahogado a su lado.

Una sensación de frío que le subió por el brazo, calándole hondo.

Una risa naciente en Qilin, extasiada y burlesca.

Un gemido de sorpresa.

Al volver la mirada, Po sintió que el mundo entero se le destruía bajo los pies: del suelo, una especie de masa negra, parecida a una sombra, salía en forma de lanza y atravesaba a Tigresa de lado a lado por el estómago. Ella cayó de rodillas con una expresión aturdida, como si no creyera lo que ocurría.

—¡Tigresa! —gritó Po, soltándola y rodeándole el cuerpo. Al segundo siguiente ella perdió el poder que tenía, su lanza desapareció en un fogonazo y el traje que tenía se disipó, volviendo a ser el naranja de siempre.

La masa negruzca empezó a moverse saliendo de Tigresa, como un líquido ondulante, flotando en el aire; para cuando la última parte lo hizo, de la punta pendía una esferita roja. Po comprendió, al ver cómo la sombra acuosa serpenteaba en el aire hacia Qilin, que era el Icor que había chorreado cuando ella le cortó el brazo lo que la atravesó. El panda se puso de rodillas, abrazando a Tigresa contra sí.

La voz de Qilin estaba rebosante de alegría.

—¡Es que ustedes son idiotas! —río, creando una cadena a partir de la piedrita roja que se elevó al cielo e hizo salir a Suzaku, tirándola desde el cuello. Al absorberla, su cuerpo refulgió de un tenue brillo rojo que se desvaneció—. ¡Nadie debe tomarse mi presencia a la ligera! ¡Les ha salido caro!

En los brazos de Po, Tigresa temblaba sin control, la herida en el estómago sangraba burbujeando y de sus labios dos hilos manaban en aumento. Con desespero, Po le puso una pata en la herida, su sangre era más caliente de lo normal al tacto. Cerró los ojos y la besó.

La forma en que lo hizo le daba a entender a ambos que sería el último. El sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca de Tigresa le inundó la suya. Relajó su cuerpo y mente, dejando que su instinto tomara el mando. Una energía violácea empezó a moverse alrededor de ambos, en una circunferencia de Chi y energía que se movía como las olas del mar, hasta que estuvieron en un domo de un hielo morado. Luego ambos fueron bañados por un rumor azulado que provenía de dentro de Po, el cual hacía que la herida en Tigresa fuese cerrando al mismo tiempo en que la misma se iba abriendo en Po.

El dolor le hizo fruncir el ceño, pero no se separó, jamás en la vida se separaría de un beso con Tigresa. Ella le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, mejorándose poco a poco, y con la otra pata le acarició la mejilla. Po la acercó lo más que pudo hacia sí, entre gruñidos suaves que los dos soltaban de tanto en tanto, profundizando el beso. Sintió las zarpas de Tigresa raspándole el cuello y la mejilla mientras el beso se alargaba más y más, no obstante, cuando el aire les hizo falta, se separaron. Sus ojos ambarinos refulgieron con un brillo oscuro, anhelante.

Po abrió los ojos, jadeando y doblándose del dolor; bajó la mirada y se topó con una herida en el estómago, justo bajo la caja torácica, que le quemaba y mermaba las fuerzas con notoria rapidez. Se llevó una pata al lugar y se congeló la zona, una especie de venda o tapón de hielo que detuvo el sangrado y le quemó los vellos, tintándole la rosada piel de azul y morado.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó Tigresa, jadeando agotada.

Po hizo una mueca.

—Salvarte la vida. —A duras penas se logró poner de pie—. Ahora, Ti, debo detener a Qilin. Creo... creo haber encontrado la forma.

—¿Cómo?

—Simple —sonrió, recordando cuando Seiryu lo poseyó por primera vez y había dicho algo respecto a la liberación de Genbu—, sólo voy a llamarlo.

El domo de hielo se rompió y la visión se le tiñó de rojo por el dolor y esfuerzo. Ya de por sí era increíble que estuviera en ese Estado casi divino, si no es que era divino, pero agregarle una herida que lo atravesaba era pasarse de la raya.

Chasqueó los dedos y las rocas cercanas a Tigresa se convirtieron en agua, que se estiró y formó unas ataduras que le impidieron moverse.

—¡Po! —exclamó.

«No luches; acepta que debe ser así», pensó Po.

Sonrió con un infinito amor, admirando la belleza regia y sofisticada, un poco altiva, de ella.

—¡Po, maldita sea, suéltame! —bramó.

—No, Ti. —Negó con la cabeza—. Es lo que debe hacerse.

—¡Po! —Sus ojos denotaban ira, dolor y aflicción al mismo tiempo.

—Te amo, Tigresa.

Po le dio la espalda, tratando de ignorar los gritos desesperados de la felina que amaba. Dio un pisotón y gran parte del suelo alrededor de Qilin se convirtió en agua, se movió como látigos y envolvieron los brazos y piernas del dios. Haciendo un gesto de agarre y aprisionamiento, sintiendo un tirón en el pecho, hizo que más cuerdas acuáticas le ataran el cuello y los cuernos.

Qilin rió como una hiena, la melena se le sacudió.

—¿Esto es lo que los mortales llaman «broma»?

El Guerrero Dragón frunció el ceño, iracundo, iba a destruir al león-ciervo por haberse atrevido a herir a la felina que amaba.

—¡Silencio, Pinyin! —bramó Po, con voz torva. La expresión de Qilin pasó de una burlesca a sorpresiva, luego a indignada, temerosa y por último una de frialdad calculadora.

Tratando de ignorar el punzante dolor en su estómago, Po alzó los brazos ceremonialmente acumulando todo el Chi que tenía en sus patas. Un brillo azul oscuro las cubría como un segundo pelaje, y cuando la masa de energía se volvió tan grande y brillante como para no poder seguir conteniéndola, bajó los brazos y unió las palmas a nivel del pecho.

Hubo un fogonazo de luz tan intenso que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y, al abrirlos, se halló en el Mundo Divino. El cielo sin astro brillaba opaco, débil, y gracias a que ya no estaba en el Mundo Mortal, imágenes como un ciclo de pinturas empezaban a danzar frente a sus ojos.

Qilin luchaba contra las ataduras de agua, mientras que Po, con toda la calma que podía reunir, flotando en el aire, se sentó en posición de meditación y una especie de esfera de color azul océano, lo envolvió, brillando trémula y con símbolos chinos.

La forma de derrotar a Qilin era sencilla, en teoría. Sonrió empezando a murmurar unos cánticos sobre la creación del universo por pata de Qilin, como lo había visto cuando Seiryu se lo mostró. Nombró la forma en que el dios unió los seis mundos del Samsara para crear los otros cuatro.

Cuando Qilin se dio cuenta de lo que Po estaba haciendo, rugió furioso:

—¿Te has vuelto loco, Po Ping? ¡No puedes execrarme!

«Exe… ¿qué?»

El dios intentaba desasirse de las ataduras acuáticas, sin éxito. Po, sin embargo, recordaba cuando Shifu le había enseñado los conocimientos que todo maestro o aspirante a maestro de un palacio debía saber, entre los cuales se encontraban los nombres. En su tiempo le pareció tonta la idea, ¿por qué debía pronunciar con cuidado los nombres de las reliquias en el Salón de los Héroes, o a sus portadores o creadores? Según Shifu, los nombres tenían poder, y gracias a que Seiryu había compartido en su última advertencia un conocimiento valioso con él, sabía que Shifu, en mayor o menor medida, se refería al nombre secreto.

El nombre secreto de un dios, el cuál, de alguna forma, Seiryu logró saber.

Y ahora que estaba dominando a Qilin, sometiéndolo, se daba cuenta de que el nombre secreto era más que una palabra especial. Son los pensamientos más oscuros, los momentos más embarazosos, los sueños y anhelos, los peores miedos, incluso los momentos que nunca se quiere que se sepan, todo junto en un paquete. El nombre secreto, en resumen, era lo que hace ser alguien a uno.

Al alzar la mirada lo entendió con una sencillez pasmosa. Donde Qilin forcejeaba por liberarse veía, como una pintura superpuesta por sobre su figura, imágenes de quién fue, qué fue y qué es Qilin. Veía a un dios animal entre un conjunto de dioses que conformaban un panteón exclusivamente humano. Aquella palabra Po la desconocía, pero gracias a que estaba viendo y sintiendo las experiencias de Qilin, sabía que se usaba para referirse a esos seres. Veía a un dios marginado por su forma compuesta. Un dios despreciado y agredido allí donde iba. Un dios con anhelos de crear como sus semejantes. A uno que era castigado con brutalidad por una diosa solar, Amaterasu, regia y severa, por lo que ella decía era un delito, intentar crear.

A un dios huyendo de otras deidades al haber robado conocimiento prohibido y huyendo a un plano universal distinto. A un Qilin creando los mundos y sus seres, para luego decepcionarse al ver que no era adorado. A un Qilin curioso observando desde su prisión el nacimiento de las Bestias Sagradas, con sus nombres secretos, a partir de su Chi regado en los elementos y furioso porque sus creaciones rendían culto a ellos en lugar de a sí mismo.

—Qilin —entonó entonces Po—. Yo te nombro Pinyin, Padre de los dioses, León del Caos, Ciervo del Orden, el Odiado entre sus semejantes…

—¡Detente! —bramó Qilin—. ¡No se me puede contener!

—No pienso hacerlo.

La esfera en la que se encontraba Po brilló con mucha más fuerza, de un tono apagado y peligroso, con cada palabra que Po decía. Qilin atacó a Po rugiendo desde la distancia con todo lo que tenía, fuego, rayos, tierra, viento, pero nada daba al blanco; al momento de estar lo suficientemente cerca como para herirlo, el ataque se ralentizaba y se convertía en caracteres chinos de «fuego», «aire», «truenos», «tierra» y se unían al círculo, potenciándolo.

El dolor empezó a hacerle ver manchas amarillas frente a sus ojos y hacerlo temblar. Jadeó sin perder la concentración, comenzando a recitar el nacimiento de cada una de las Bestias Sagradas, haciendo que el cuerpo del dios creador brillara de dorado, verde, rojo y púrpura. Los brazos de Po comenzaban a despedir un humo blancuzco al mismo tiempo en que desde las puntas de sus garras ascendían por su brazo líneas de calor y de las que unían sus Puntos al momento de abrirlos, manaba un vapor nacarado.

Lo único que podía hacer mientras continuaba los cánticos era rogar para que su cuerpo soportara lo que iba a hacer. La idea era tan descabellada que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido a él, sino que al recibir parte de Seiryu, le pareció factible. Una expulsión total del dios, sin embargo, eso haría que volviese luego de unos cuantos milenios, pero no quería eso, quería que Qilin jamás volviese a molestar ni causar estragos. La única manera era execrar también a todo lo que representaba gran parte del poder del dios… como las Bestias.

De esa forma no sólo destruiría el cuerpo de Qilin, sino que cercenaría su esencia de tal forma que más nunca podría volver a regresar, pero eso significaba que tanto Qilin como las Bestias, como los Guerreros, dejarían de existir. Se rompería el ciclo.

«Lo vale.»

—Genbu —cantó Po—. Yo te nombro Xuan Wu, Tortuga Negra, señora de la Tierra, Guardiana del Norte…

Del cuerpo de Qilin surgió un chispazo verde oscuro, como si toda la naturaleza escapara de él, y una gran cantidad de Chi salió despedida de él para formar a una Genbu de tamaños colosales con una cadena verde al cuello que terminaba en la espalda del dios.

—Byakko —siguió—. Yo te nombro Bai Hu, Tigre Blanco, señor del Rayo, Guardián del Oeste…

De la misma forma, un chispazo morado salió de Qilin, para formar a un tigre blanco, Byakko, atado por una cadena al cuello a la espalda de Qilin.

—Suzaku. Yo te nombro Zhu, Fénix Rojo, señora del Fuego, Guardiana del Sur…

Con otro chispazo, esta vez rojo, Suzaku se formó tras Qilin.

Po inspiró profundo para realizar el siguiente, ya veía todo borroso, sólo las siluetas de las Bestias y el dios.

—Seiryu. —La voz le tembló por un momento—. Yo te nombro Qing Long, Dragón Azul, señor del Agua, Guardián del Este…

El pecho le quemó como si le hubieran colocado nitrógeno líquido, la piel se le erupcionó como si le hubieran echado agua hirviendo y por su nariz, ojos y boca salió una niebla azulada que olía a mar. Se arremolinó fuera de la esfera protectora con parsimonia hasta que constituyo a un dragón enorme, de cuerpo largo, zarpas enormes y escamas tan azules como el océano mismo. Estaba de espaldas a Qilin, observando a Po con una mirada entre severa y agradecida.

Las líneas blancuzcas le subieron al pecho y abarcaron el torso, aumentando el umbral de dolor a un nivel demasiado extremo. _No te desmayes, Po Ping_ , le dijo Seiryu, _ya falta poco. Es cuestión de pocas palabras, busca tu motivación; la misma motivación que usaste para soportar mi tutela._

Tenía una muy grande motivación: Tigresa. Tigresa, sus padres, Li Shan y Ping, Lei-Lei, los Furiosos, los alumnos, y, los dioses lo protejan, Shifu. Debía detener a Qilin por ellos.

«Vamos que sí puedo. Vamos que sí puedo. ¡Todavía tengo _barbarosidad_ para dar!»

—Wang —continuó—. Yo te nombro Huang Long, Dragón Imperial, señor del viento, Guardián del Equilibrio…

Otra vez, con un chispazo, el Chi de Wang salió despedido de Qilin, unido a éste por una cadena a la espalda. Qilin luchaba por mantener controlados a los cuatro dioses que tiraban cada uno con su propia fuerza, tratando de liberarse de él. Al mismo tiempo, atacaba a Po con rayos de fuego y electricidad que terminaban volviéndose caracteres chinos para reforzar la esfera de protección.

La silueta de Qilin titiló y se volvió gigante en toda su enormidad: del doble de largo que los dragones Wang y Seiryu juntos, pero delgado y ágil por su parte ciervo. Las extremidades eran de ciervo, rematadas de escamas verde esmeralda hasta la articulación de la muñeca y tobillo; su cuerpo, de ciervo, tenía el pelaje amarillo dorado de un león, casi con el mismo brillo del sol. El cuello y la cabeza eran de león, con enormes colmillos que sobresalían por sus labios y cuernos que salían de su frente y se ramificaban con un opaco palpitar, como si estuvieran hechos de alguna materia que poco a poco refractara y se tragara la luz. Rematando todo estaban los bigotes, de un rojo sangre, que parecían líquidos, flotando en el aire.

Era tal cual como lo había visto en el recuerdo de Seiryu, sólo que ahora tenía una especie de arnés de aspecto metálico, como oro líquido, del cual salían las cadenas de los demás dioses. Rugió luchando por contener a los dioses, lo que le dio tiempo a Po para seguir.

Al panda le estaba costando trabajo respirar. Debía terminar la execración.

—Hablo en nombre de las Casas. Hablo en nombre de los mortales. Hablo en nombre del Palacio de Jade. Soy un servidor de la Vida. Yo los destierro a las profundidades.

Todos los dioses, Qilin, Wang, Seiryu, Byakko, Suzaku y Genbu, se quejaron con sonoros rugidos y chillidos, entre ansiosos y dolorosos. Po proseguía, aunque con la voz casi con un murmullo, como un viejo que estuviera en su lecho de muerte.

Po alzó sus brazos, aún sentado con las piernas cruzadas, e hizo un gesto de aprisionamiento que hizo que el agua que le aprisionaba a Qilin se triplicase y lo envolviera. Asimismo, fueron envueltos en agua todos los dioses, incluyendo Seiryu.

 _Termínalo._

Las líneas blancas abarcaban a Po por completo, empezando a brillar como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar. El dolor lo hizo gritar.

—¡Yo borro sus nombres! —gritó Po, con la voz temblorosa del dolor—. ¡Yo los elimino del recuerdo de China!

Con un último movimiento, unir las palmas a nivel del pecho, su cuerpo liberó tal cantidad de energía que cada célula de su cuerpo perdió la forma, estallando en una explosión que abarcó a todos los dioses, quienes también se volatilizaron, y con el último fragmento de su consciencia presenció cómo Qilin se destruía en miles de millones de partículas para más nunca volver a tomar forma.

* * *

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero el trabajo me tiene full. Ya tengo internet, pero ahora se dañó el software de la pc ;-; Pray por mí :v

En fin, ¿qué les pareció?

Por cierto, este es el capítulo final, sólo falta el epílogo que lo publicaré pronto.

Dejen su review para motivarme a seguir la historia.

En fin, si les gustó ya saben qué hacer.

Nos leemos luego.


	34. Epílogo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN. A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Así que aquí nacieron las dos por uno, ¿eh? :v Jajajajaja, no lo digas así, que haces sentir que los pobre murieron porque sí; aunque sí, murieron porque sí, tienes razón :v lakjsdlasjdlajsdlkjasldjasjdlsajdas La forma en que dices cómo se ve bien el romance en todo el caos lo haces ver y sonar tan caguaiazucaradodulcejlskdjfsdfsd xD Pues... la desesperación hace cosas estúpidas, así seas dios o no, afecta a todos por igual :v ¿Con que ser relatado en los pergaminos de la tierra, eh? ¿Conoces la llave? :v En que Qilin sea un dios caprichoso no te lo niego, lo fomento, pero desde el punto de vista divino, ¿qué dios no lo es? :v Ah, refilosófico xD Jajajajaja, ¿qué te puedo decir?, fue un final explosivo :v. Gracias por leer.

 **VeGiTiPo:** gracias por tu review. Pues si quieres saber qué fue de Po y Tigresa, te recomiendo que leas este epílogo xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Fleckeri:** gracias por tu review. Pues porque es Po, lógico xD Y me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por leer.

 **Blackcrow021:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra mucho que el final te haya sido impactante, y me alegro que te gustara, y si quieres saber qué pasa, no dudes en leer el epílogo xD. Gracias por leer.

 **pandita:** gracias por tu review. Pues, veremos si Tigresa se enoja o no xD. Gracias por leer.

 **osita:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2** : gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Su propia realidad era deprimente, y Po lo sabía, pero era lo que debía hacerse. Odiaba su nueva… forma, aspecto, no podía aclarar qué era.

Recordaba con claridad lo que había pasado, porque había estado allí. Usando los conocimientos de Seiryu, logró destruir la esencia de Qilin, aunque más específicamente era que había separado su composición a unos niveles tan primitivos que nunca se podría regenerar, pero… Po no lo sabía.

Había salvado a China, de eso no tenía duda, pero el precio que había pagado era demasiado alto: para poder descomponer la esencia de Qilin tuvo que, a su vez, descomponer la esencia de todas las Bestias Sagradas ya que ellas contenían un núcleo de esencia que era el mismo de Qilin, pese a que tuvieran sus Chis propios. Aquella técnica había dolido como el demonio, los Puntos eran una cosa de cachorros comparados con el dolor que le recorrió hasta la última célula cuando se volatilizó en una explosión que borró a las Bestias y al mismo dios de los Mundos.

Con todas las consecuencias que ello tenía.

El Inframundo se resquebrajó porque no había ningún dios allí que lo sostuviera y, como supo hacían Ma Mian y Niu Tou, evitara su destrucción. El Mundo de los Espíritus se desmoronó sobre sí mismo y los espíritus que allí habitaban empezaron a desaparecer o a entrar en el Mundo Mortal. El Mundo Divino dejó de existir en un mar de caos primordial, energía pura. Y el Mortal empezó a sufrir una destrucción inminente.

Po recordaba con exactitud cómo se había sentido impotente, siendo sólo energía con consciencia, esencia pura, con la omnipotencia de Qilin y las Bestias. Intentó repararlo todo, reconstruirlo, pero los Mundos seguían su declive autodestructivo. Trató de todo, incluso fue consciente de que los demás dioses en sus respectivos planos universales lo «observaban» con curiosidad, como esperando el resultado de lo que había pasado; ver si un mortal que ahora tenía el poder de un dios, y por consiguiente lo era, podría reparar los daños.

Y fue ahí cuando Po supo qué debía hacer.

Era sencillo en demasía.

Cuando los dioses de un mundo mueren, éste debe morir también.

Por ello tres de los cuatro Mundos estaban pereciendo, porque ya no estaban los Guardianes para que cuidaran del Inframundo, ni los Espíritus para el Espiritual, ni las Bestias para el Divino; sin embargo, aún quedaba él, un mortal, por lo que el Mundo Mortal podía seguir existiendo, sólo debía reajustarlo. Creciendo en conocimiento como un cachorro que se hace adulto y tiene consciencia de sus acciones y consecuencias, Po empezó a reconstruir la misma realidad con sólo pensarlo y quererlo. Las partes de China que se habían destruido por los acontecimientos fueron acomodadas, los edificios y construcciones del Valle de la Paz que se volvieron escombros por la llegada de Genbu y poco después la de Qilin, volvieron a alzarse; la aldea que Suzaku había quemado también.

Separó las Casas y las unió al mismo tiempo, evitando la segregación y separación de animales por su casta de nacimiento, esparciendo un grupo de distintos animales por aldea, para que todos crecieran y supieran qué era la diversidad. Lo más complicado fue reconstruir a los que habían caído en batalla o muerto por pata de las Bestias o Qilin; lo intentó muchas veces, pero sólo podía recrear el cuerpo, el alma era algo que no podía reintroducir en un muerto. Una vez perdida, no podía recuperarse.

Cuando hubo acabado de poner todo en su lugar, se aseguró de que Tigresa, su amada Tigresa, estuviera sana de todas sus heridas, pero por más dios que ahora Po fuera, no podía reparar el daño que había en su corazón. Él lo sentía también: dolor, sentimiento de traición, culpa, impotencia. Quería ayudarla, evitarle todo eso, pero aunque podía crear y destruir con sólo quererlo, las emociones eran algo que no podía tocar, por más divino que fuese.

Así que en su divina impotencia, Po se dedicó a observar.

* * *

El poder que Po había irradiado antes de desaparecer para siempre la abrumó. Sí, el poder que había compartido con ella durante la pelea de Qilin, fue sorprendente, pero aquel... Ese destello de energía tan primigenia que la hizo sentir minúscula, la aterró, pero también la hizo sentir orgullosa. Tigresa no podía sentirse más feliz por Po, orgullo y amor se unían en su interior, recordándo cómo aquel panda cayó del cielo y mejoró exponencialmente tan rápido que se volvió el Héroe de China no una, ni dos, sino cuatro veces.

No obstante, ahora... estaba sola.

Tigresa recordaba con claridad el grito desgarrador que dio cuando el mundo tembló, el cielo brilló de blanco perla y el sol se volvió negro por un instante. Entonces todo empeoró; la tierra se abrió, una enorme ola de proporciones inmensas se alzó sobre las montañas del Valle, lo que era grave, porque el puerto estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia. El sol se tornó rojo y el calor fue asfixiante.

Lo último que Tigresa pensó antes de caer desmayada fue que iba a morir.

Tigresa se desperezó, levantándose. A su alrededor, los demás animales que habían quedado vivos se despertaban con aturdimiento y sanos: Shifu, Mantis, Víbora, Grulla, Lei-Lei, Ping y Li. En línea, en el suelo, los cuerpos de sus padres, Terumi y Tora tomados de las patas, de Ru, de Fai, de Mono, y de los Guerreros de Genbu y Byakko, yacían en fila, con el cuerpo en perfecto estado, pero con una expresión de tranquilidad.

—Estamos vivos —susurró Shifu.

—¿Y Po? —preguntó el señor Ping, anhelante.

—¿Dónde está nuestro hijo? —secundó Li.

«Po», pensó Tigresa, poniéndose de pie y caminando por el Salón de los Héroes. ¿Cuándo llegó allí? Abrió las puertas dobles y observó el Valle de la Paz intacto, próspero, como si nada hubiera pasado. Animales varios salían de sus casas y se congregaban en los caminos.

La escena se repetía en su mente. Po sonriéndole, desapareciendo en un fogonazo de luz, el cielo volviéndose blanco y el mundo acabándose. Y luego nada, oscuridad, para levantarse en el Palacio de Jade, con un mundo renacido.

Tigresa sintió el corazón rompiéndosele en pedazos que la cortaban de adentro hacia afuera. Po lo había hecho una vez más. Primero luchando solo contra Tai-Lung. Después recibiendo los cañonazos de Shen. Enviándose al Mundo de los Espíritus con Kai. Recibiendo a la muerte con los brazos abiertos para protegerla a ella. Y ahora salvando el mundo entero.

¿Es que Po no podía dejar de ser tan altruista y noble?

Ya Tigresa no tenía nada.

Las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos, pero ella las obligó a irse. No lloraría por Po, eso sería insultar el sacrificio que su novio había hecho. Sonrió, dioses, justo cuando no lo tenía, empezaba a ver a Po como su pareja romántica.

Dio un paso para bajar el escalón y tropezó con un rollo dorado, como el del Dragón. Lo tomó y leyó.

 _Ti, traté de traerlos de vuelta, pero parece que rehacer los cuerpos no retorna el alma. Mejoraré con el tiempo, espero. Aunque he hablado con los demás, el viejo Ru está orgulloso de que la cría de sus hijos haya llegado a donde estás ahora. Fai ahora es más humilde y agradece el tiempo que estuvo contigo y me dijo que te dijera que espera asesores para su hermano en el trono. Tus padres... Terumi está llorando a moco tendido de orgullo y alegría, Tora me tradujo sus gimoteos y me pidió que te dijera que están orgullosos de haberte tenido._

 _En la biblioteca del Palacio hay un rollo con todo lo que pasó y cómo derroté a Qilin, junto con los conocimientos de Seiryu sobre el nombre secreto; así como también los rollos que poseía Wang. Léanlos, que el conocimiento no se pierda, por favor. Al haberlos salvado, y al haber destruido a Qilin y las Bestias, causé que el Chi fuera de más difícil acceso. Ya no podrá usarlo todo el mundo._

 _Te convertí en una maestra del Chi, espero que no te importe. Por favor, si lo deseas, enseña a los demás sobre cómo aprender de nuevo. Los animales necesitarán tu guía. Lamento no poder estar ahí contigo, perdóname, pero has de saber que estaré... cerca._

 _Intenta ser feliz, quiero ver que seas feliz, y si no puedes, no importa. Te estaré esperando siempre. Te juro que nos volveremos a ver._

 _Te amo, Tigresa, y siempre te amaré._

Tigresa observó el cielo azul, tranquilo y con nubes esponjosas. Lei-Lei se acercó a ella y le tomó la pata, dubitativa.

—Pareces preocupada —le dijo.

Tigresa negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo, enrollando el rollo y apretándolo contra su pecho. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Intentaría ser una guía y esperaría, pacientemente, a que llegue el momento en que volviera a ver a Po, su querido panda—. No, no estoy preocupada. De hecho, creo que todo va a salir bien. Por fin.

 **FIN**


End file.
